


Sexy Is As Sexy Does: A Critical Role College AU

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 303,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: This story started off as a private RP between EmeraldHook and livingsoul12066, that then evolved into something we really wanted to share with the world! This RP has been going on for well over a year, and eventually involves pretty much every member of both adventuring parties (except for Tiberius), as well as several of our favorite NPCs, all as humans of varied ethnicity. This story takes place in Chicago, Illinois, at a purely-fictional, VERY LIBERAL university that does not frown upon student-teacher long-term relationships as long as it doesn't interfere with current classes and the like. So, come along with us on this wacky adventure in storytelling!





	1. “Two Raspberry Mochas, Please!”

Molly had been watching the dark-haired man work most of the afternoon, always quickly looking away and returning his attention to his hands when Clay looked like he was going to catch him watching him. He really hoped he wasn’t going to scold him or be upset. Molly was crushing hard on his coworker and friend.

Clay was more perceptive than most people gave him credit for. He had definitely noticed Molly sneaking glances at him through their shift, but it didn’t seem to distract him from the work too much. As long as the job got done, it was fine. Now that things were winding down, Clay leaned his back against the counter and glanced to Molly.

“So, Molly, is there a reason you’ve been staring at me all afternoon?” he teased.

Molly’s eyes widened, and there was a visible blush darkening his light brown skin. “I- I didn’t think you’d notice...” he stammered. “I... well, if I’m honest, I’d be lying if I didn’t find you very... easy on the eyes.”

Clay smiled lazily. “That’s very kind of you. You look nice as well,” he said, and took a sip of his tea. It wasn’t great tea, but at least it wasn’t coffee.

Molly quickly averted his eyes again, glancing back up at Clay after a few moments. He wasn’t usually like this. Usually he was the one eager to go after his quarry, coaxing until they ended up in a more intimate setting, but there was something about the Cherokee boy that had him feeling his submissive side strongly.

“Such kissable lips,” he mumbled, not even realizing that he had spoken. 

Clay thought he had an idea what Molly was thinking, but he hadn’t had a lot of experience with romance in general. It wasn’t that he was clueless, just unsure and wanted to be certain that any potential partners were comfortable. He couldn’t quite hear when Molly had said but...

“What was that? Something about my lips?”

Shit. He’d said that out loud? Oh fuck. The first day back at work and school for the new semester, and he’d just mumbled an admission to his crush without realizing it. With a sigh, he decided in a split second to just go with it and be open with Caddy how he felt about him. 

“I said that you have such kissable lips,” he said. “And I’d very much like to... Kiss you, I mean. If you want to. But probably not here. Not professional to do this at work... Damn it, why am I babbling like an idiot?” His face was darkening in embarrassment more by the second.

Clay blinked. He wasn’t used to this kind of admission, though he certainly wasn’t opposed. “Well, that sounds pretty nice actually,” he said, setting his tea down on the counter. “We’re off work soon, did you want to.... I don’t know, come back to my dorm with me? I must say, you’re very cute when you blush.”

“That sounds lovely,” he said, carefully reaching a hand over and resting it on Clay’s on the counter. “I hope this isn’t too much.” Though slightly different shades, their brown skin tones complimented each other, and Molly absently (and silently) wondered what these hands would look like curled together, one pressing the other against the sheets of his bed. Or Caddy’s bed. 

Caduceus turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with Molly’s. “Not at all. I can’t say I have much experience, none actually, but I’m willing to go at whatever pace you want to,” he said. Caddy glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing that they only had five minutes left. “Hey, let’s finish cleaning up and get out of here, yeah?”

Molly’s eyes widened again when Caddy said he had no experience in things like this. Surely, he was joking... right? As he nodded and started wiping down the counters, he felt a playful rush wash over him. “Don’t tell me you’ve been here for three years and you’re still a virgin... Really? I mean, I’m not knocking it, but it’s just so rare.” He licked his lips and grinned. “This should be a rather interesting evening. I’m really looking forward to the adventure...” 

Caddy quickly counted out his register while Molly wiped down. Having done it for two years already he was pretty fast at it. He smiled at Molly’s words. “Yes, really. I notice physical things, like movements, looks, and the rest, but I’m afraid I’m a little dense when it comes to... reading intentions.” He finished closing the register and went about tidying up a few things. “Unless someone said straight out what they wanted with me, I would take them at face value and likely answer any questions literally.”

“Then... I’m glad I was inadvertently so direct,” Molly said, getting a little braver as the moments progressed. After pulling the grate down and locking it, he pulled Caddy into the back. “Because of what you just said, I’m going to be very direct again. Caddy, I really like you. I find you very, very attractive, and I’d be honored to be the one you lost your virginity to... if you’re comfortable with that. If you’re not ready for that, I’ll back off. If you are, though... I’ll do everything I can to make it special for you.”

It was Caddy’s turn to blush, and he couldn’t help but be transfixed by Molly’s words. “Um. Yeah, maybe... let’s uh... let’s just start with kissing.” Flustered, he turned to the time clock and punched out for the day, moving to let Molly do the same.

“That’s perfectly okay as a starting point,” Molly said with a warm smile, clocking out before tentatively taking Caddy’s hand. “Lead the way to your place, then, Mister Clay...” There it was... Caddy had brought out his submissive side, full-stop. He was willing to do just about anything to serve him, to make him feel good. And Molly for the life of him didn’t know why this was happening! But it felt perfect.

Caduceus held Molly’s hand as they walked across the campus towards his dorm. He was normally a very calm person, but the knowledge that he was bringing a very attractive person back to his room for kissing (and possibly more) had his heart pounding away. He hadn’t felt this nervous since when he first left the rez to go to college. He did his best to make small talk and ignore the tingling sensation between his legs.

Molly could feel both their hearts pounding, Clay’s through the pulse point in his hand. “Are you okay? I’ve never seen you quite so nervous before.” He kissed the back of Clay’s hand and they kept walking, keeping a close eye on him as they went. 

Clay led them to the dorm building and to the elevator. “Oh, well... to be honest I am anxious about this... I’m excited, but also a little scared that I’ll disappoint you. You’ll probably have to take the lead,” he said, pulling Molly into the elevator and pressing the button for his floor.

“I’m okay with that,” Molly said, purring softly, getting closer to Caddy in the elevator. “I want to kiss you right now, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop kissing you once I do, and I want us to be in private...” 

Caduceus moved his hand to Molly’s hip, savoring the contact. “I’m not entirely sure I’d be able to stop either. But there’s ah, something I should tell you before we get started on anything...” he said, glancing away nervously and willing the elevator to move faster. Luckily, his dorm room was just around the corner on the third floor.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me anything,” Molly said softly, wanting to make this night all about Caduceus. “And unless you say otherwise, anything you say will stay between us, I promise.” Stepping out of the elevator, he let his long-haired darling lead the way. “Tonight is all about you... your comfort level... on your home turf...”

“I appreciate that, Mollymauk,” Caddy took a deep breath and let it out slowly before unlocking his door. Luckily, his scholarship had afforded him a single apartment with no roommate. It was small, barely more than a studio, but it was enough for him. He led Molly to his bedroom, and sat on the edge, patting the space next to him for Molly to sit down.

Molly had to make sure he kept himself calm, not getting too eager, as he sat down next to Caddy. “This is a really nice little place you have here. Thank you for having me over.” His hand slipped back into Clay’s and he looked into the other man’s eyes. “Now, what did you want to tell me?”

Caduceus felt like his heart was in his throat. He really liked Mollymauk and didn’t want to scare him away. He kept his eyes trained on their joined hands. “The name for what I am among my people, is llamana. In English, the common term is two-spirit. Biologically, I am intersex. Functionally, I have both a penis and a vagina.” He did his best to keep his breathing steady, slowly convincing himself that Molly wouldn’t run away from him.

Molly’s breath hitched as he heard Caddy revealing his secret. He wasn’t about to run away, even from that, and hoped that his squeeze of the Cherokee boy’s hand affirmed that. “I’m going to assume that not many people know about that. Well, thank you for sharing that with me... it means a lot to me. And I’m... I’m glad you weren’t... mutilated for it.” He didn’t want to be gross, but where his family came from in the Middle East, it was known that many children born intersex were given no choice in the matter. 

Caduceus released a tension in his shoulders he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He looked up to Molly’s face and smiled. “I am too. A positive for living on the rez my whole life, I suppose.” His studies in theology had informed him plenty on what could happen to intersex babies. “And you are not... ‘turned off’ or anything?”

“Not at all,” Molly said, pulling Caddy into a hug, purring into his ear. “In fact, I’m even more turned on now than I was before...” Pulling back just a little, he looked again into Caddy’s eyes. “May I kiss you, Caddy?”

Caddy brought his hand up to cup the side of Molly’s face. “Yes, please Molly.”

Molly carefully moved in and kissed Caddy on the lips, being very gentle and cautious. Those lips tasted of green tea and peppermint, and Molly knew that he was going to become addicted to kissing him. “Caddy...”

As Molly’s lips touched his, Caddy slipped his fingers into Molly’s hair. He tasted like vanilla and he smelled like lavender. It awakened something in him and when Molly whispered his name against his lips, Caddy knew his eyes were blown wide with desire, and that there was no turning back from this. He pulled Molly in for another kiss, trying his best not to bump their noses together, and to imitate what he had seen in movies.

“Mmmm, you -are- a good kisser, Caddy,” Molly sighed, his hand moving up into Clay’s hair as well. Having the other’s large hand in his purple-dyed hair felt fantastic, and he let out a soft moan. He was quickly hardening, and he could imagine that Clay might be also, not to mention what else might be happening between those strong thighs. “How are you feeling?” Molly whispered. 

Caddy panted breathlessly and swallowed before speaking. “I’m good, really good. You are amazing, Molly,” he breathed. He could feel his cock half hard against his thigh, and slick gathering just behind it.

“So are you, my Gorgeous Caddy,” Molly breathed, tugging ever so gently on Clay’s hair, bringing him back to the kiss. “Want to just keep kissing? Or I could show you a next step... Touching a bit more, and removing clothes...”

Caddy gasped a little when Molly tugged on his hair. He had no idea it could feel that good! He kissed Molly deeply before pulling back. “Yes, please, tell me how to touch you...”

“Just follow my lead,” Molly said. “Help me take off my shirt, and I’ll work on yours... If I put my hands on your chest, put yours on my hips or over my shoulders. I think you’ll like your neck being sucked on... your nipples too... I know I do... but one step at a time...”

“Okay, yeah...” Caduceus started with undoing the buttons on Molly’s polo, then pulling the hem up to expose the other’s stomach. As he got it up over Molly’s head and tossed it across the room, Caddy brought his large hands to rest on Molly’s chest, pressing his thumbs lightly on his nipples. “Is that okay?” he asked.

“Oh, Darling, it’s perfect...” Molly said, planting another sloppy kiss on Caddy’s lips. “Quick tip... I’ll let you know if something is off... If something isn’t okay, I’ll tell you... Everything feels great so far...” He pulled Caddy’s shirt up and off as well, his lips quickly moving to latch onto his neck, suckling gently but not quite biting. “Mmmm...”

Caddy’s grip on Molly tightened at the new sensation. “Ah, oh, wow... Molly...” He experimentally moved his thumbs in circles over the other’s nipples, leaning in and seeking more contact. “Whatever you’re doing, please don’t stop...” 

“Okay, I won’t,” Molly said softly, continuing to roam his hands over Caddy’s deeply-tanned skin, moving to gently nibble on his heavily-pierced earlobe. “Pinch my nipples a little... just not too hard... Please...”

Caduceus did as Molly asked, pinching slightly at Molly’s nipples. The ear biting didn’t do anything for his desire, but he thought Molly would probably like it, so he held that idea for later. “Would... ah, would you like me to put my mouth on you?” he asked.

Molly whined in pleasure at the pinching of his nipples, and his purring got louder when he heard Caddy’s question, though he wasn’t sure if the taller man knew what he was asking exactly. “I would like that very much, Caddy...”

“Okay...” Caddy said. He moved the two of them so that they were laying on the bed, his ponytail falling over his shoulder. He made his way down Molly’s body, first nibbling at his earlobe, then sucking at his neck, biting into the flesh just a bit. All the while he kept pinching and massaging at Molly’s chest. Bent as he was over Molly, he halfway hoped the other couldn’t tell how hard he was getting.

Molly let Clay explore and do as he pleased, knowing that it needed to happen this way because Clay was enjoying it, and Molly’s entire world right now revolved around Clay’s enjoyment. Each touch, bite, and nibble was met with heavy, needy moans, especially when his earlobe and neck were nibbled on and bitten. “It feels... just so good... god, Caddy...”

Caddy let go of Molly’s neck and rested his head against his shoulder there, catching his breath. “Is there, is there anything else I should do?”

“Just lay there and be beautiful,” Molly crooned, guiding Caddy to lay on his back. “I want to keep undressing you, if that’s okay... and I want to taste you... to please you with my mouth.” 

Clay leaned up a little to make sure he wasn’t lying on his hair, then settled back on his bed. “Yeah, that’s okay... I’ll let you know if I don’t like something,” he said. In this position, laid down and spread out before Mollymauk, there was no hiding the bulge in his pants.

Molly sat between Caddy’s legs, admiring the wonderful sight before him. It was quite clear that they were both very turned on, because Molly’s cock was also straining in his pants. “You’ve never shown anyone this, have you? Caduceus, I’m honored...” He reached for the zipper of Caddy’s pants, letting it slip down and revealing that the long-haired hunk wasn’t wearing underwear. He carefully pulled down the pants and finished removing them. Apart from socks, Caddy now lay naked before him. “Oh, god, you’re beautiful...”

Caddy sighed in relief as his cock was released from his tight pants. It laid there, heavy and hard against his stomach. His pussy was positively dripping. “Ah, thank you, Molly,” he said shyly. “You are beautiful too...”

Molly licked his lips, loving how shy he was. It was adorable and sweet. “Thank you, Darling...” He lay down between Caddy’s legs, moving his fingers along the edges of his pussy with one hand, the other hand reaching around the base of his cock. “Would you like me to get completely naked for you before I start pleasuring you, Honey?”

Caddy, of course, had masturbated before. He wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with the world of sex, but it was different when someone else touched him. He gasped and moaned as Molly touched him for the first time. “Ahh, mmm... if, if you want to, then yeah...”

Molly was and always had been an exhibitionist, so he took this opportunity to give Caddy a show. He moved back off the edge of the bed and stood, undoing the button and slowly slipping the zipper down. He was wearing underwear, so those stayed up as he turned around, a patch of purple material shown to be barely covering his ass. “I can hardly wait to show you how hard you make me...” His thumbs dug between the material and his skin, letting them drop. He slowly turned around, revealing his naked body, complete with a raging hard-on. 

If most of his blood hadn’t been in his cock, Caddy would have blushed then. As it was, he stared hungrily at the naked form of Mollymauk, nearly dizzy with desire. “Oh... fuck...” he muttered. “Please, Molly, please...”

“Mmmm, Caddy...” he said, licking his lips again, getting back into position between his legs. His fingers teased at Caddy’s entrance again before pushing two inside him. His other hand wrapped around his shaft and began stroking, his mouth finding the tip and gently sucking. 

Caddy cried out with a loud moan at the contact, throwing his head back into the pillow. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. “Molly... oh, Molly, fuck...” He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he clenched them at his sides, willing himself not to cum too soon.

“Hands... in hair... Pull... please...” Molly mumbled against Caddy’s cock. His eyes closed, his fingers moving in and out of him with a bit more speed, and his mouth continued to suck on him. He wanted to make Caddy’s first not-alone orgasm as big and powerful and awesome as he could. “Mmmmmm...”

Caddy buried his hands in Molly’s purple hair, pulling the way Molly had done to him earlier. “Oh, fuck...” When Molly hummed around his cock, his hips jerked. “Shit! Molly, Molly I’m, I’m not gonna last- oohh!” Molly suddenly felt a wash of liquid both in his mouth and on his hand, as well as feeling his inner walls clench around him. It was sweet and delicious, and Molly was intoxicated by it. His fingers curled inside him, trying to draw it out further.

With that, Caduceus was cumming in earnest. His hands clenched hard in Molly’s hair, his hips lifting off the bed as he fucked into Molly’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck, Molly, Molly! Aaaa!! Shit, shit, ohhh, FUCK!” His orgasm hit hard, and with a shout he collapsed on the bed. Molly continued to move his fingers in and out of the gorgeous man below him, lost in the sounds and the taste of him. Now that he had come, Molly felt like he could take his time with the continued pleasure. He wanted to give Caddy at least one more orgasm before he moved in for love-making bliss. 

Caddy stroked his hands through Molly’s hair, breath hitching as he waited for his ears to stop ringing. His eyes were completely unfocused with the force of his orgasm. “M-Molly, Molly, oh gods, aaah...” he sighed. He could feel another peak building, though not as hard as the first one.

“You taste so good, Caddy...” Molly said, slipping off of Clay’s cock for a few moments. “Do you want to taste me, Honey? I can move up to you so you don’t have to move...”

Caddy smoothed his hands through Molly’s hair, over the back of his head as far as he could reach. “Not right now, maybe later...” he took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing. “I’d really like you to-to fuck me...”

Molly felt a bolt of electricity go straight to his cock when he heard Caddy’s words. “I will gladly fuck you into this mattress, Caddy...” he said, pushing a third finger into his pussy. Molly was big (though Caddy’s cock was probably one of the bigger ones he’d seen), and unless Caddy had used a large toy in past masturbation sessions, Molly’s dick was probably the biggest thing he’d ever had inside him. “I must say, I’ve never had anyone as unique as you in bed...” He leaned over him, slowly getting into position after removing his fingers. “This is... really special for me.”

Caddy brushed his hands down Molly’s neck and shoulders and back as the other moved into position over him. “This is really special for me too...” he glanced down between their legs, as gauged how big Molly’s cock was. He really hadn’t had anything bigger than his own fingers inside him. “Uh, do-do you think it’ll fit?”

“I’m quite sure it will, but I’ll be careful,” Molly said, caressing Caddy’s cheek. His eyes were soft, tender, and warm, so happy that this man had allowed him into his bed. “It might hurt a little, and I’m sorry... but once we get past that pain, I’m pretty sure you’ll be enjoying it again soon... You’re an amazing creature, Caddy...”

Caddy shifted his hips up and his legs a bit wider, inviting Molly in. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, I trust you.” He tugged Molly’s face down to his. “Kiss me, please,” he whispered.

Molly happily obliged, kissing him deeply, opening his mouth to invite Caddy’s tongue inside. As this was happening, he slid himself inside until he felt that familiar barrier. This was a sacred moment... “Hold tightly to me, Honey... Scream into my shoulder if you need to...” Pulling back just a little, he thrust deeply into the deep cavern of Caduceus’ pussy, breaking past the barrier with that big push.

Caddy relished the feeling of their tongues sliding together, exploring that feeling. He shuddered with anticipation as Molly slid in, and slick as he knew he was, there was a slight pinch as Molly’s cock stretched him wider than he’d ever been before. He wrapped his arms around Molly suddenly, moaning aloud. “Ooh, aaah! Oh, fuck, Molly, that’s so big, holy shit, oh gods...” He was babbling and knew he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon.

“Shhhh...” Molly said, his deep purple hair framing his face. “No more words... Just feelings... and moans...” He moved his hips, moving shallowly for a bit before starting to increasing the depth and strength of his thrusts. “Be loud if you want, but don’t think anymore... Let go...”

Caddy started to relax into the motions, moaning and whining with each thrust Molly gave him. He loved how full he felt like this, and at that moment wanted nothing more than to always be full of Molly’s cock. The new sensations were wonderful and helped distract him from building to orgasm too quickly. Molly was engulfed in ecstasy, the dripping wet pussy surrounding his rock-hard cock edging him closer and closer to cumming. But then his mind snapped to a very important realization.

Shit. He wasn’t wearing a condom.

“I... I need to ask...” He paused momentarily, not quite completely gone. “Are you... capable of pregnancy?”

Caddy shook his head and swallowed a couple times before answering. “No, I ah, I don’t have that particular equipment, you can keep going,” he said, and gave Molly’s hips a squeeze with his knees. “Please keep going...”

“Thank the gods,” Molly breathed. Not having to worry about getting his lover pregnant was a wonderful thing. He knew he himself was clean of any diseases, as he got himself tested every six months or so, so he wasn’t concerned about wearing a condom. ‘Stop thinking about it, Idiot, and focus on fucking this gem of a human being under you!’ Molly heard a voice in his head shout at him. As soon as he heard Caddy beg him to keep going, he did so, at full force. “Gods, Caddy...”

“Oh FUCK!” Caddy shouted, holding on to Molly for dear life. He wasn’t even trying to form thoughts or words, just moaning and writhing with the sheer pleasure of it all. He felt himself fluttering around Molly’s cock, is own rock hard and dribbling precum everywhere. “Mol-Molly, I’m gonna- I’m- fuck! Aaaaahh!!”

Molly was moving so hard and fast, he was afraid he was going to break the bed, but when he felt Caddy contract around him and cum on him, he couldn’t help also careening off the edge, one more huge thrust unloading a huge amount of cum inside of the dark-haired man under him. “Caddy! Oh fuck!! Ah!”

Caddy moaned at the feeling of Molly’s hot cum filling his pussy. “Oh, wow... Mollymauk,” he said, starting to relax against his mattress. He ran his fingers through Molly’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. “You are amazing. Thank you.”

Molly smiled down at Caduceus, that beautifully warm, toothy smile that he was known for. “You’re the amazing one, Caddy...” he said after the kiss. “You do realize that I’ve had a crush on you since this last spring, right?”

Caduceus laughed a little. “Only if you realize I’ve had a crush on you since last summer,” he said. “Do you want to make this a thing? Be my boyfriend?”

“Last summer? As in like a year ago?!” Molly said in disbelief, unsure if he was hearing that right. He searched Caddy’s face, suddenly getting a tad emotional. “How did it take us so long to figure out that we both wanted the same thing?” He placed another kiss on Caddy’s lips. “Yes, Darling, yes, I would love for us to be boyfriends!”

Caddy kissed Molly again. “I guess we’re both a little dumb, huh?” He felt his cum cooling and becoming sticky between them, as well as Molly’s spend starting to drip out of him. “We should probably clean up, yeah?”

“I don’t want to move...” Molly breathed. “But yeah, we should probably get cleaned up, so at least when I eat you out, you won’t feel uncomfortable... Should we take this to the bath?”

“Yeah, okay,” he said. Caddy moved them both to stand up, and promptly landed back on the bed. “Oh. I might need help walking.”

Molly quickly took his hands and helped him steady himself. “I’ll gladly help you do just about... anything...” He licked his lips, still tasting Caddy on his tongue, and he longed for more. “Let’s make a promise to each other... if you need me, tell me, and I’ll do the same for you...”

“That sounds great, yeah,” he said. Caddy leaned on Molly a little, and they made their way to the bathroom. He luckily had a large tub that could fit them both, and he sat down on the edge of it while it filled up.

Without thinking about it, Molly knelt on the floor, guiding Caddy to lean on the wall of the side of the tub and open his legs. “I can’t get enough of you, Baby...” he whispered. “I want to make you keep cumming over and over...”

"Oh wow... Molly you just keep going don’t you...” he spread his legs as much as he could without falling into the tub. His cock was soft and a little over sensitive, but he might be able to go again after an actual bath.

Molly held up Caddy’s cock so that he could have complete access to his pussy, moaning into the space as his tongue slipped between the folds. It was still so sweet, though there was now a bit of tang in it from his own cum mixed in there. “Delicious...”

“Oh! That’s, that’s different,” he said as Molly’s tongue slipped into him. He didn’t get as much direct pleasure from this, but it felt nice. 

Molly continued to suckle and drink from Caddy’s very wet opening, loving the sounds he was making. He inserted two fingers in and wiggled them around in the wetness, and then moved those fingers out to caress the edge of Caddy’s other hole. “This may feel a bit strange...”

Caddy leaned back a bit to give Molly better access. “Ah, everything feels a bit strange today... but so far so good...” he tensed a little at first, but slowly got himself to relax into Molly’s touch. Oh. That was, _entirely_ new. He felt Molly’s fingers slip into his ass and let out a keening whine.

Molly used his free hand to reach over and shut off the water running into the now-nearly-full tub. No sense in making a mess... “I take it you like that feeling of my fingers up your ass...” he purred, kissing along the base of Clay’s shaft. 

“Y-yeah,” Clay stuttered. He’d had no idea this could feel so good. No wonder so many people had anal sex. “I, ah, I wanna, mmm, actually get clean tho.... mmmnn! And, ahh, I’d, I’d like to- to fuck you too...” It was hard to concentrate on forming words like this, but he wanted to tell Molly.

“We can wait until we’re clean, no problem,” Molly said, his voice still a warm purr as he pulled his fingers out and moved back and took Clay’s hands. “You’re so beautiful, I just got carried away.” 

Clay cupped Molly’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss before getting into the warm water. “You’re the one who’s beautiful, Molly.” He went about washing the smell of kitchen off his skin and out of his hair, bending over backwards to rinse it out.

Molly moved to get into the tub, washing himself as well, before taking a bit of body wash and putting it on the loofah. “Can I wash you?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” he said, almost awkwardly turning around to let Molly wash his back. “Would you braid my hair when we’re done here?”

“I’ve never seen you with your hair braided,” Molly mused, gently washing Clay’s back. Once that was done and the skin was free of soap, he braided his thick pink-dyed hair and planted several gentle kisses along the back of his neck. “I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend, Caddy... I really am...”

Caddy smiled and relaxed into Molly’s touch and kisses. “I think we’re both very lucky,” he said, pulling the braid around over his shoulder. “Would you like me to wash your back too?” he asked.

“If you’d like to, Caduceus,” he said. “But I think I remember you saying you wanted to fuck me... We should dry off and get to it, yeah?” 

“Oh, yes, definitely,” he said. He quickly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off. He was eager but felt awkward. “Do you, ah... do you have any lube with you?” he asked, passing a towel to Molly.

“What do you take me for, an amateur? Of course, I do,” Molly teased. “I always keep lotion in my bag, just in case.” He toweled himself dry as well, walking back out into the bedroom with Clay, a towel around his hair so he could put it on the pillow. “Please, Baby... Prep me, and then make love to me... I need you inside me...”

Clay followed Molly back to the bedroom and his jaw dropped at the sight of Molly spread out on the bed for him. He blinked a bit before looking in Molly’s bag for the lotion and bringing it over to the bed with him. He kneeled between Molly’s legs and squeezed a bit of the lube onto his fingers. “Huh, that’s... also odd.” he said as he felt the material between his fingers. Clay slowly brought his fingers to Molly’s entrance, just playing with the edge of it.

Molly let out a soft moan at the feeling of the cool lotion on his water-warmed skin. “Don’t be afraid of hurting me... but also don’t feel rushed...” He lifted his head up to look at Caddy, a warm smile on his lips. Feeling those fingers at his entrance caused him to unintentionally hold his breath, his body bracing for the intrusion. “Please, Baby... Push in...”

Caddy slowly pushed his fingers into Molly, just two at first. “Is that good?” he asked, pushing in up to the second knuckle. He wiggled them around a bit, exploring the feeling.

“Gods, Caddy... Yeah, that’s really good...” Molly moaned, his breathing shallow and shaky as he felt those large fingers inside him. “Please... scissor your fingers... stretch me... then put a third finger in... You’re bigger than me... I’m gonna need a lot of prep...”

Caddy scissored his fingers, fascinated by the feeling of the muscle and skin around them. He added a third finger, and started pumping them in and out of Molly’s ass. “Still good?” he asked. His cock was swelling back to life, and he wanted to get to the good part soon.

“Oh, yes, very very good...” Molly moaned. “Still don’t know... ohhh, yessss... how I’m gonna fit you inside me... I’ve never had... someone quite as big... inside me...” He’d sucked a cock of Caddy’s girth before but the two of them had never actually fucked. “But damn, I know it’s gonna be good... I think I can take all four fingers...”

“Fuck... you’re so hot Molly...” Caddy said as he withdrew his fingers. He squeezed some more lotion on his hand, covering all four fingers, before slowly inserting them, one at a time.

“And you’re so good, Caddy...” Molly moaned. “God, Caddy, it feels so good! Fuck!” With each movement of Caddy’s hand in him, he grew more aroused. The skin and muscle were nicely loosened after a few minutes of work, and Molly put his hand on Caddy’s arm. “I’m... I’m ready for you... Please, Caduceus... Make love to me...” Caduceus smiled down at his lover and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled his hand out and use a little more lube to coat his cock, which was hard and starting to leak again. He lined the head up with Molly’s ass, holding the other by his hips. He slowly pressed in, moaning at the tight feeling around him.

Molly let out a few grunts as he got used to being stuffed full of Caddy’s huge cock. Fucking fuck, this was literally the largest piece of flesh he’d ever had in him. “Gods yes, Caddy... Fuck, I’m so full! Gods!” He gripped Caddy’s arm tightly, barely holding himself together enough to really remember this feeling. “It feels... amazing...”

Caddy pushed in slowly, until he hilted against Molly’s ass. He paused there, catching his breath and willing himself not to cum right then and there. “Fuck... Gods... Molly your ass is a gift.” He lifted Molly’s hips to rest them on his thighs, and started pumping in and out of his boyfriend.

“Your entire body... is a gift...” Molly rasped, reaching between them to place a hand on his own cock. “God, Caddy... You’re perfect!” He did his best to match the movements of his hips with those of Caddy’s thrusts, but it wasn’t easy... “Don’t hold back, Baby... Fuck me raw and senseless...”

Caddy felt a surge of desire in his cock and a warmth blooming in his chest. “Ah, okay, hold on to something...” That was his only warning before picking up his pace, slamming his hips to meet Molly’s. “Oh, fuck, you’re so good, fuck, shit, ah..”

“Ah!! Oh god, Caddy!!” Molly cried out as he was suddenly slammed into. “Fuck!! Oh, fucking fuck, Baby, yes!” His entire body was suddenly engulfed in nothing but heat and pleasure and want and lust. “Fuck!!”

If it were possible, Caddy would have gone even harder. Instead, he bent forward over Molly to sloppily kiss him, murmuring “I love you, I love you,” over and over again before crying out as he released into him. 

There were those three little words... already... Molly wasn’t ready for them yet... He tried to block them out of his memory, but out of everything that had happened that was the one thing ringing in his ears. When he was being filled by his lover’s cum, though, he stopped caring, because he was complete. “Ohhh, Caddy...”

To his credit, Caduceus did not collapse on top of his lover. He leaned back, sitting up. Slower now, but full thrusts, he continued to fuck into Molly and licked his palm before taking Molly’s cock in his hand. “I wish it were possible to fuck you and suck your cock at the same time...”

Molly sucked in a breath as he felt himself continuing to be fucked, and then have his own cock hand-fucked. This man was perfect... and fucking hard-core! “Yeah... You’d have to be... crazy flexible for that...” 

“Gods, Molly... you are so beautiful...” he said, tracing one of his tattoos with his free hand. “Fuck... what can I do to make this night better?”

“Nothing, Gorgeous...” Molly breathed. “It’s already a perfect night... How does it feel... knowing that you had your V-card stamped by someone who has been called the campus slut? Knowing that you’ve claimed him, and that no one else is going to get me without your express permission?”

“Heh, holy shit,” Caddy laughed. “I have no idea how... to process it...” He swiped his thumb over the head of Molly’s cock. “But I’m very glad that... that I am yours, and you... are mine.”

“I like the sound of being called yours,” Molly said softly, letting out a soft moan at the actions of the other’s hand. “I have... so much I want to teach you... By the time we’ve been together for a month, you’ll be as kinky as me...”

“Mmm, I like the sound of you teaching me sexy things...” Caddy replied. “For now, though, are you gonna cum for me soon?” he asked, squeezing slightly around Molly’s cock as he pumped.

“Yes...” Molly hissed in pleasure. “Very soon... ahhh... keep pumping me... and we’ll need another... ba-ahh-ahhh! Caddy, I’m cumming!! Pull out and put your mouth on me! Please!!” Caddy quickly pulled out and moved down the bed so he was at face level with Molly’s cock. He immediately wrapped his mouth around it and sucked as best he could. Almost as soon as he felt Caddy’s mouth on him, he couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer, his entire body convulsing as his cum erupted from his cock. “CADUCEUS! YES!!!”

Caddy was not prepared at all for what this would be like. He coughed suddenly and pulled back, some of the cum landing on his face. “Wow, that was something else,” he said. “I’m ah, I’ll be right back...” and he headed towards the bathroom. He picked up one of the towels they had already used and ran part of it under the tap, then squeezed it out and brought it back to the bedroom. Caddy then wiped Molly down before working on himself. When he was done, he laid down next to Molly and pulled him in to cuddle.

Molly hummed in appreciation as he felt the warm dampness of the towel moved over his body, cleaning him up. “Thank you, Baby...”

Clay hummed happily. “You’re welcome...” They laid there for a bit, snuggling in their afterglow. “I ah... I think I may have said something.... that maybe was too much...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Molly said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He nuzzled his head into Caddy’s chest, a smile on his face. “You were in the moment. It’s not like I’m going to fault you... I’m just not ready to say it yet. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“Alright... I’m not really ready to say it either, to be honest... but I’m sure I’ll say it for real at the right time,” he said, tucking his chin over Molly’s head. It wasn’t long before they were wrapped in each other’s arms, both sleeping soundly, getting what was probably the best sleep they’d gotten in a very long time. Post-sex sleep was the best, as Caduceus would soon come to find out on a rather regular basis.


	2. CHAPTER 2 -- Raspberry Margarita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Claymauk Beginning

Caduceus work up the next morning with an arm wrapped around Molly’s chest. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and carefully snuck out of bed. Caddy walked into the kitchen and started making waffles for breakfast.

Molly was pretty much dead to the world for at least another half an hour, until the smell of waffles, meat, eggs, and hot tea and coffee started filling his nostrils. He lifted his upper body off of the bed, looking around. Getting up, he put on his pants before walking out into the main room to see Caduceus moving around across the bar in the kitchen. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

Caduceus looked up and smiled at Mollymauk. “Good morning, lovely,” he said. He set down the spatula on the stove before walking around the counter to kiss Molly. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well, actually,” Molly said, returning the kiss. “I don’t usually sleep through a lover getting out of bed, so you’re definitely doing something right, in that either you wore me the fuck out, or I was in enough of a trusting frame of mind to not wake at the slightest movement.” He motioned for Caddy to go back to watching the food while he sat at the bar, where two place settings had been put out. “Babe, this all smells so great! I cannot wait to eat your cooking.”

Caddy walked back over to finish serving up the food. “Thanks, I’m excited for you to try it too. My family used to say I was a natural, but I don’t know if they were just being nice or not,” he said. He picked up both their plates and walked around to serve first Molly and then himself. “Bon appetit!”

“Sweet Moon Goddess!” Molly said, his eyes widening at the presentation of the plates. “This looks amazing! Are you sure you’re not better suited for culinary school than for being a science major?!” He kissed the charm that hung from his neck as his way of saying grace, then took a bite of the waffles and a bit of the sausage. “This tastes just as good as it looks!”

Caddy smiled brightly, digging into his own meal. “I’m glad you like it so much! I considered culinary stuff when I first came to college,” he said, “But I wouldn’t want to run a restaurant or cook for a living. I like making good food for friends and family, but that’s about it. Biology is much more interesting to me.”

“Well, I know next to nothing about what you’ll be doing with that kind of a degree, but I’m sure you’ll be good at it,” Molly said, leaning in and kissing him gently before returning to his food. “What exactly do you want to do with it?”

Caddy took another bite of food, thinking it over as he chewed. “You know, that is an excellent question. I suppose I’d like to work with plants in some capacity, but I’ve not put a lot of thought into what I’d do after I graduate... what about you?”

“I’m an actor and a singer, so I’m all about doing that for the rest of my life,” Molly said, an easy grin on his face. “I’ll dance when I need to, especially if it means getting a role in a big theatre. I think I mentioned this to you before, but every night I’m not working in the cafe, I’m up at the Sky Restaurant singing with Miss Marian Lavorre.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember now,” Caddy said. “That sounds awesome... I’d love to come see you sing sometime.” Caddy continued to pick at his breakfast, thinking briefly about what Molly might look like up on stage. “I bet you look amazing...”

“I’d love to take you up there as my guest sometime,” Molly said, taking Caddy’s hand. “I’m sure Ruby would love to meet my new boyfriend. Question is, do you want to see me on a drag night or a non-drag night, since I do both.”

Caduceus suddenly had a mental image of Molly in a long, sparkly red dress, and kind of froze there in his seat. “I- ah- abuhbuh- what? I mean, yes! Both? I ah...” he took a second to take a drink of his orange juice. “I would love to see you on stage regardless, but I am interested to see you in drag,” he said.

“How about a date with me there on Saturday night?” Molly said. “I saw the schedule and I know you’re off that night.” He trailed his fingers up Clay’s arm teasingly. “I’ve been wanting to invite you to see me perform for a while.”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot,” Caddy said. He laughed a little. “I just realized, we had sex before anything that could be called a date... that’s a little backwards, isn’t it?” he asked. Caddy didn’t mind really, it just wasn’t the way he’d expected his first experience to go.

“In my world, it’s not so much backwards,” Molly chuckled. “It’s actually pretty standard nowadays to kind of hook up before a first date.” He scooted his chair closer to Caddy’s and leaned gently against his shoulder. “From what Cree told me after the accident, she and I went on an actual date before we did anything together, but since the accident I haven’t had any kind of date prior to hooking up with someone, and it was pretty spur of the moment...” He trailed off, realizing that this was probably dampening the mood. “I wouldn’t have changed anything from last night.”

Caddy wrapped his arm around Molly’s shoulder. “Neither would I, dearest,” he said. ”I don’t feel... bad, or weird or whatever about the way we went about this, it’s just not what I had expected before. So don’t worry about it.”

“I’m just really happy,” Molly said softly. “I’m sorry for not seeing that you liked me before, and for not admitting to you that I liked you before the summer started. It would have been one hell of a summer...” He adjusted back to sitting straight and finished his breakfast. “Do you have class today?”

Caddy mimicked Molly’s motions, turning to finish his breakfast as well. “I don’t, not until tonight anyways. Did you have any plans for today?”

“No class for me on Fridays, and I’m off at the cafe, so I’ll be at the Restaurant tonight,” Molly said. “Tonight’s a non-drag night. I’ll have Marian take a picture of me and send it to you. I can come back over after work tonight if you’d like me to. Between now and then, though, I have zero plans.”

“Of course you can come back here! We could go out and get you a copy of my key? We have the day to do whatever you want, Molly.” Caddy got up and started clearing their plates and cleaning up the kitchen.

Molly smiled at how eager Caduceus was at having him close by. “Well, first... I want another round in your bed...” He got up from his chair and moved closer to Caddy, purring in his ear. “I want to help you explore more of what you like me doing to you... or what you like doing to me...”

Caddy froze again at Molly’s words. It seemed the other man was good at surprising him. He could also feel himself getting hard just at those words. “Y-yeah, okay... yeah, just um. Let me finish up here and we can do whatever you want,” he said. “I don’t really... know anything... more advanced? You’ll have to show me the ropes...”

“Hmmmm, I like the sound of that,” Molly purred. “Do you know of anything you absolutely don’t want to try? I’m open to a lot, even if it involves blood.” Molly had administered bloodplay before but had only received it from a skilled Master that he had paid to do it.

Caduceus finished up the dishes and then leaned against the counter. “Umm... I’m not sure... I don’t think anything involving like... body waste would be sexy, but I suppose I’m open to anything else.”

“How do you deal with pain?” Molly said softly. “I know how to administer bloodplay if you’re willing to try it. Of course, if you don’t want to, I’m not going to push you, I promise.” 

Caddy shrugged almost absently. “I don’t know, pretty well, I guess? I don’t mind needles or knives or anything like that... I’d have to see where my limit is,” he said. “Anything you can think of, I’m willing to at least consider.”

Molly moved close to Caduceus, putting his arms around his waist and kissing him. “Do you have something we can take into the bedroom for lunch, so we don’t have to leave the bed? I want to spend as much time making you feel good as I can.”

Caddy smoothed his hands up and down Molly’s back. “I have some snacks, yeah,” he said. Caddy separated himself from Molly’s embrace and gathered some snacks and a couple of water bottles from the pantry in his arms. “Think this will be enough?”

“Should be,” Molly said, already heading towards the bedroom door. “Grab a sharp knife and a pack of baby wipes or alcohol wipes if you have them... and maybe a role of paper towels too.” He was excited to be able to try this out by himself and not under a teacher’s critical eye. 

Caddy followed him into the bedroom and set the snacks on his dresser before leaving again and grabbing a roll of paper towels and a straight blade from the kitchen. He then went to the bathroom and dug out his first aid kit and set all of these next to the bed. “Um... anything else we need?” he asked.

Molly was nervous as all hell, but he knew that he knew what he was doing. “Yeah, I think so,” he said, sitting on the bed after taking off his pants again. “Please, Darling, get undressed again, and lay on your back on the bed. You can sit up against pillows if you’d like to watch what I’m doing.”

Caddy was a little nervous too, but ready to try. He took off his sweatpants and t-shirt, and followed Molly’s instructions to sit up against the pillows. “Alright, what next?” he asked.

Molly picked up the knife, turning the sharp blade away from Caddy’s skin, pressing the blunt side against the skin of his chest. “The first part of this is trust. I know you trust me, or we wouldn’t be here...” He traced the metal down around his nipple, the cool metal leaving a red mark in its wake, but the skin wasn’t broken at all. “The second part is excitement and anticipation...”

Caddy’s breath hitched in his chest at the cold metal. “Yes, I trust you...” he whispered. He hissed as the edge went around his nipple. “Shit... wow...”

“I’m glad, Darling,” Molly said, loving the reaction. “The next step may hurt, but it’s not meant to draw blood. It’ll be more of a scratch, but if I’m careful, it should only cut into the first few layers of skin. Is that okay?” He was all about consent, especially since this was Caddy’s first time experiencing this level of kink. “I’ll always check in with you to see if you’re alright. Do you have a safe word?”

Caduceus took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He was definitely nervous about this. “Yeah, okay,” he said. When Molly asked for a safe word, he had to think a little. “Umm, maybe ‘jenga’?” He thought it was something that would safely not come up unless he needed it to.

“Jenga it is, then...” Molly said. He carefully moved the knife back up to where he had started, turning the blade around and letting it lower into the first few layers of skin. As expected, he did not draw blood, but you could see a visible scratch in the wake of the blade. “You doin’ okay, Babe?”

“Yeah... I’m good,” he said. “I don’t know if I like it yet or not... I like the scratching, and it’s exciting... but yeah I’m good...”

Molly nodded, trailing his lips over the line he had scratched into Caddy’s skin, suckling gently at his nipple. Just over Caddy’s heart, he pressed the knife just a little more into the skin, drawing blood in a single tiny line that made the shape of a heart. He kept his eyes on his work, but kept his ears open for any serious distress from his lover.

Caddy sucked in a breath at the pain, the sensation between Molly sucking on his nipple and the knife digging into his skin turning him on in a way he had never thought of before. “This is gonna sound silly, but I have the strangest boner right now,” he said.

“Hmm, that might be nice... but please, continue your work, Molly...” Caduceus said, and rested his hands on Molly’s hips.

Molly purred, slicing a pair of letters into the heart, an M and a C. “These won’t scar, but later, I can do more of a permanent scar cut if you want me to... Don’t want to rush things.”

Caddy was breathing heavily with every cut. It felt amazing. More so than he thought it would. “Not sure I’m into that... “ he said. He smiled as he looked at what Molly had marked into his skin. “That’s cute.”

“Like I said, I’m not going to rush into anything,” Molly cooed. “Thank you, moving his mouth down to lick at the tiny traces of blood that had dripped out of the cuts, cleaning them with his tongue before grabbing a baby wipe from the first aid kit and gently dabbing it dry. “It’s pretty hot, isn’t it?”

Caddy ran his hands up and down Molly’s thighs, sighing in pleasure at the touch. “Yeah it is,” he said. He rolled his hips up to meet Molly’s, their cocks brushing against each other. “Gods... fuck...”

“Fuck yeah, Caddy...” Molly moaned. Feeling their cocks brush together, he moved closer to him and began rutting against his leg. “I’m so ready to fuck you already... You’re so hot, Babe...”

Caduceus blushed. This was all so new and he wasn’t used to Molly’s advances. Nevertheless, he was very turned on. “Oh, yes... please... please fuck me, Molly,” he said.

Molly knew that he wasn’t going to have to prep Caddy that much, which pleased him greatly. Seeing that blush on that light brown skin was an incredible turn-on too. “I wonder how long I’ll get to see you blush whenever I give you praise... before you get used to it...” He grabbed the oil and made quick work of slicking himself and Caddy up. “On your back or on your knees this time, Love?”

“I, I’d like to be on my back... I want to see your face...” he said. He hoped he never got used to Molly’s praise, if the other liked his blushing so much.

“So be it, Darling,” Molly said with a smile, lifting Caduceus’ legs and getting into position. “I like seeing your face too. My god, you’re beautiful...” With that, he pushed into Caddy’s body. “Ohhh, yeah...”

Caddy moaned aloud as Molly pushed into his body. “Oohh, fuck!” He was completely helpless, his legs spread and dangling over Molly’s shoulders. He needed to get his hands on something, and grabbed first at the sheets around him, then at the pillows, and finally latched onto the headboard. “Oh, fuck, yes, Molly! Oh, fuck me,” he cried out.

Molly was so hard, but honestly nowhere near cumming. This was no fault of Caduceus’, but it was how his body was used to responding on mornings after a night of hot, dirty sex. He hoped he wouldn’t have to explain it to Caddy if he didn’t cum before the taller man did. As he made love to him, Molly purred loudly. “Hey, Baby... just so you know... don’t feel bad if I don’t cum for a while... My body is just that way sometimes...”

“That’s okay...” Caddy said. He was fine with this going slower and enjoying the feeling. “This is good, hah... I like the feeling... of you fucking me...”

“Mmmmm, me too, Darlin’,” Molly moaned, loving the feeling of having next to no expectations. “Fuck yeah... Caddy... Oh, damn, you feel really good... Don’t hold back on my account though... I’d love for you... to cum as many times... as you can... Fuck yes...”

Caddy tried squeezing down on Molly’s cock, to see what would happen. “Fuck yeah... mmmm... Molly...” He brought one hand down to play with his cock, sliding the pre cum over the head. “Oh! Hmm,” he moaned.

Molly moaned at the sight of Caddy playing with his own cock, as well as the squeezing of his pussy around Molly’s cock. “Ohh yeah...” He began to move a little differently, trying to find that little sweet spot inside. “Want me to talk dirty to you, Baby?”

Caddy was starting to pant with how worked up he was getting. It was definitely strange to be stroking himself while Molly fucked his pussy, but also ridiculously hot. “Y-yeah, sure... fuck...” he said.

“God, Caddy... You look so sexy like this... stroking yourself off while I fuck you...” Molly purred. “I want you to imagine... two of me... maybe three... one of us with his cock in your mouth... and the other buried balls-deep in your ass... If only I could actually do that for you... Fuck, thinking of it is really turning me on even further... especially imagining it the other way around... Three of you gang-banging me...”

Caddy’s head fell back against the pillows as he let out a loud moan. He tightened his grip and started pumping himself faster. “Oooh, ffuuuck... gods, Molly, that’s so hot... I wish I had half the imagination you have... aaah, fuck...”

“You’ll get there, Baby...” Molly purred, starting to move faster to try to keep up with Caddy’s moving hand. “You know... ahhh... I’m a total slut... but now I’m... I’m -your- slut... Anytime you want me... if I’m not doing something I’m getting paid for... I’ll come running... Fuck... Caduceus...”

“Ahh, fuck... yes,” Caddy said. “My beautiful, perfect slut... oh! Oh fuck, Molly, I’m gonna cum, ooohh!!” he cried out, the combined pleasure of Molly fucking him and playing with his own cock suddenly too much. “Fuck! Keep going, oh! Yes!!”

“Ohhhh, yes... Yeah, that’s right, Caddy... I love watching you do this to yourself... Fucking yourself as I fuck you...” He opened his mouth for some of the cum, dipping down so he could catch some of it. “Mmmmmm....” He wasn’t about to stop. “I’m your slut... your whore... Fuck, Caddy... Fucking yes...”

Just as he was coming down from the first orgasm, Caduceus felt another starting to build. “Ooh, fuck... yes, you are... oh, fuck! Fuck me, you fucking whore!” he said. He was helpless like this, unable to move his legs much, and unable to reach up for Molly. It was exciting just being used like this.

Hearing him call him a whore so unashamedly really got Molly going. He cried out in sheer pleasure and lust, getting so close now. “Fuck yes, Baby! Caddy, I’m gonna... I’m so close! This whore above you.. oh god... wants to fill you up in every fucking way possible! God, I’m so close to cumming! Fuck fuck FUCK!!” And with one more massively powerful thrust, he felt his body seize up and he came hard and deep into Caddy’s body. “Cum for me, Baby! Please!”

“OH! YES!!” With that, Caddy came on Molly’s cock, arching his back and gushing over his thighs. “Oh, fuck, yes! Gods... oh, fuck...” he said, panting now, trying to get his breath back.

As carefully as he could, Molly moved Caddy’s legs down off of his shoulder, trying to stay inside him for a bit longer, and settled down on top of Caddy. “Fuuuuuuck... That was so good... I dare say, you are the best... I’ve ever had...”

“Hmm,” Caduceus hummed as he felt their cum mixed together inside him. “I suppose that’s saying something?” he asked. He wrapped his arms around Molly, holding the other close.

“Oh, yes, that’s saying a damn lot...” Molly breathed, nuzzling into Caddy’s neck with a low, satisfied purr. “You’re perfect...”

Caddy rubbed his chin and jaw against Molly’s hair, somewhat like a cat. “Thank you, darling. You’re pretty amazing yourself,” he said.

“This may seem silly, but I meant what I said earlier,” Molly said softly. “I love giving you orgasms, and I’m happy to give more than I get... and once you have some time to rest... I want to eat you out again... You taste so good I could get addicted...”

Caduceus pet at Molly’s hair. “It doesn’t sound silly at all... I think it’s sweet... and yeah, I’d like you to eat me out too...,” he said with a small blush. He really wasn’t used to dirty talking, but he liked the way Molly reacted to it.

“Sorry if I fall asleep for a bit,” Molly chuckled. “If I do, feel free to wake me up after a little while... in an interesting way...” He purposely left that open for interpretation.

Caduceus let his head fall back to the pillow. “That’s fine, I don’t mind it... you did put in a lot of hard work, heh...” he said.

Molly moved to pull out of Caduceus after a few minutes, moaning softly as he did so. He rolled over and curled up next to the Cherokee man. “I did, didn’t I? More than worth it, though.”

Caddy rolled slightly into Molly, kissing his forehead. “Hell yeah it was,” he said. Caduceus was full of breakfast and cum, but he didn’t want to take a nap now and risk wasting the day. “I don’t want to fall asleep here... would you be okay if I got on my computer?” he asked.

Molly pouted playfully. “Awwww, at least stay here until I fall asleep?” he asked with puppy-dog eyes. “Unlike a lot of other people, I’m a pretty heavy sleeper so you won’t wake me up by moving off the bed.”

Caddy smiled and wrapped an arm around Molly. “Of course, Molly, I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“You’re so good to me, Caddy...” Molly said, kissing the closest skin he could get his lips on. “You’re the first person I’ve said this to, that I can remember... I don’t know yet for sure, but... I might be falling in love with you.”

Caddy leaned back a little, but kept his hand on Molly’s hip. He gave a lazy little smile. “Mmm, that’s nice... I think I might be falling for you too,” he said.

Molly felt his heart burst and then melt at those words. His cheeks reddened, and he felt a tear of joy forming in his eye. Love. Something that came to him so seldom, and it was even more seldom returned in general. “That did it. Now I know.”

Caduceus gave Molly a wide smile and brought his hand up to cup Molly’s face. “Darling, you are so sweet. This might be moving quick, but... I love you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

“I love you too, Caduceus Clay...” Molly said, closing the gap between their mouths in a sweet, tender kiss. “I don’t care if it’s moving faster than we should... *kiss* I love you... very much.”

Caddy smiled into the kisses and took the opportunity to roll Molly onto his back and lay on top of him. He deepened the kiss and slid his hands down Molly’s sides to his hips. “I love you too...” he whispered against Molly’s ear and moved his kisses down his jaw, then down his neck and started biting a deep mark into his lover’s (boyfriend’s?) dark skin.

Molly continued purring as he was rolled over onto his back and climbed up on top of. “Oh, Caddy... Yes, that feels good... really good...” A hiss turned into a groan at the biting of his neck, and he arched into it. “Oh god...”

Caduceus soothed the bite with his tongue and moved to the other side. At the same time, he started slowly rolling their hips together. He didn’t know if either of them could get hard again, but it felt nice. “Fuck... Molly... you’re so hot...”

Molly’s hand moved between Caddy’s legs, under his cock, to finger the edges of his pussy a little before pushing his fingers in a little. “You’re hot too... so very hot... and wet... I want to taste you... so after you’re done feeding from my neck... let me feed from your pussy... Please...”

Caddy groaned as Molly got his fingers in his pussy. “Fuck...” He dragged his gaze up to meet Molly’s. “I wanna suck your cock too...” he said, moving in again to bite at Molly’s collarbone.

“Oh my god, that’s hot!” Molly moaned, before once again crying out in pleasure at the biting. “You’re getting really good at this... How should we do this?”

“Uh, I’m not sure... I’d like to stay on top of you...” Caddy said. “I could... turn around, I guess? I’m not sure how this works...”

“Sounds great to me,” Molly said, laying back completely. “I’ll guide you into my face once you get turned around, and I’m sure you’ll figure things out pretty quickly from there....” His rather long tongue slithered out and hung over his chin in a rather lewd expression.

Caddy stared at Molly’s long tongue. “W-well. Okay then,” he said. Caddy sat up and felt somewhat awkward flipping himself around so his knees were framing Molly’s chest. “Is... this okay?”

“Mmmm, this is great, Baby,” Molly said, guiding Caddy back to sit directly on his face, immediately probing him with that long tongue. “Mmmmmmmmm!”

“Oooohh!!! Fuck!! Ah, Molly!” Caddy cried out. He rested his forehead on Molly’s thigh, and tried to concentrate enough to get to Molly’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and started pumping and licking it to full hardness.

“Ooohhh...” Molly moaned into the delicious heat of Caddy’s pussy, doing everything he could not to buck his hips. “Oooohhhhh, mmmmmm..... Gods, Caddy....” His face pressed in as close as he could, breathing through his mouth, he found that little spot inside and began torturing it.

“Mmmm! Hmmmmmmm!!” Caddy whined around Molly’s cock. He lifted his head off with a wet pop. “Oh! Fuck, yes, Molly!” He took a breath and went right back to sucking Molly’s cock, trying not to get distracted.

“That’s right... suck on the cock of your fucking whore boyfriend...” Molly breathed between licking and breathing. “Oh, Caddy... You taste so good... Do you want to be called dirty names, Baby? Will you be my slut like I am yours?”

There was a strange swelling in Caddy’s chest at that. He was getting so overwhelmed that he thought he might cry, in the best way possible. “Oh, fuck! Gods, yes... oh Molly, fuck...” He couldn’t seem to get the words out, so he went back to work on Molly’s cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could.

Feeling Caddy’s lips brush against his pelvis, having taken him all the way into his mouth, was nearly enough to send him over the edge again. “Fuck! Fucking dirty slut... God... Mine... all mine... I love that I get to use you like the whore you are... Fuck... I’m gonna cum soon... Will you swallow me down like a good boy, hmmm?”

As if to demonstrate, Caddy swallowed around Molly’s cock. He wanted to tell Molly that he was close to cumming too, but he didn’t want to take the cock out of his mouth. “Mmm! Mmhhmm!!” he moaned.

“Oh! Oh god!” Molly nearly came in that instant but wanted to be nose-first in Caddy for what he knew was coming. His tongue extended out of his mouth again and he lapped it against everything he could reach, feeling the walls squeeze around him. ‘Cum for me, slut!’ he said in his mind. ‘Cum like the whore you are!’

Caddy couldn’t control himself anymore, and with as much of a cry as he could muster with his mouth full of cock, he came all over Molly’s face. “Hmm, hmmm!!! Mmmcck, Mmm-lmm,” he moaned and swallowed again.

“Mmmmmmmmm....” Molly moaned from deep in his throat, bucking his hips now and practically fucking Caddy’s mouth, finally letting go and cumming hard down his throat. “Gods! Caduceus! Fuck!” He drank down as much as he could get, licking any leftovers from the blood-engorged opening. “Mmmmm.... Such a good little slut...”

Molly’s cum hit the back of Caddy’s throat a lot harder than he thought it would, and while he did his best to swallow it, he had to come up suddenly to breath. “Shit!” he coughed a bit, but licked Molly’s cock clean. “Oh fuck, that was... more than I thought...”

Molly’s eyes were threatening to roll back into his head at how amazing he felt in that moment. “Are you okay, Baby? That was incredibly hot...” He moved to help Caduceus turn back around here. “Come here, Darlin’...”

Caddy followed Molly’s guiding hands, cuddling up to him again. “I’m okay, I’m great... that was awesome, Molly,” he said.

“And thus you have experienced your first sixty-nine...” Molly chuckled, kissing Caduceus gently. “I love you so much... I’m glad you’ve been enjoying yourself.”

Caduceus kissed back, just as gently. “Ah, so that’s what that is... I’d only heard about it before...” he said. “I really have... although I think I might want a break after all this... I’m pretty sore...”

Molly gazed at Caduceus with half-lidded eyes, full of love and adoration. “We can rest, sure,” he said quietly. “If it’s something you think you might like, maybe we could try doggy style at some point? I loved it when you did it to me, so hopefully you’ll enjoy it too.”

Caddy smiled and barely stifled a yawn, finding himself tired. “I might be up for that sometime... for now, I think we should take that nap...” he said.

“Yeah, let’s take that nap,” Molly said, giving one more peck to Caddy’s lips. “You made breakfast, so I’ll order lunch when I wake up. Anything you think you might want?”

Caduceus snuggled into Molly and the sheets. “Something Asian sounds nice... you pick, though,” he said.

“Oooh, yes, that sounds good,” Molly said. “Anything you don’t, won’t or can’t eat?” He’d heard that some native people didn’t eat beef, so he wanted to make sure before he ordered something Caddy couldn’t eat.

Caddy smiled lazily and waved a hand. “I’d prefer vegetarian, but whatever’s fine,” he said.

Molly nuzzled deeper into Caddy, making a mental note to make an order for delivery from that food court Chinese place when he woke up. They had a delicious eggplant tofu, and he’d probably get that honey shrimp they had. The extra charge they had always been worth it. “Rest, Darling. We’ve had a rather busy morning.”

“Mmhmm, we certainly did...” Caddy said, closing his eyes slowly and finally going to sleep.


	3. Dark Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Jester enjoy each other's company after the Homecoming Dance.

Tuxedo: check. Corsage And boutonnière: check. Dinner reservations at the fanciest, most expensive and romantic restaurant in town: check. Limousine to pick her up in: check. Condoms in his wallet in case things got interesting that night: DOUBLE CHECK! Jester and Fjord had been dating since the beginning of the semester, having met in a class the semester before. Those few months apart had solidified Fjords feelings for her, and Jester had agreed immediately. Stepping out of the limo in front of Jester’s off-campus apartment building, her walked up to her door, the boxes of flowers in his hands. He was incredibly excited! Tonight, he wanted to give her those three little words... “I love you...” he whispered under his breath, knocking.

Jester was just putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard the knock at the door. She quickly put the brush down, resigning to clean them later, as painful as it would be. She wore a flowery pink dress, white flats because fuck hurting her heels and ankles, and he hair in a half-up style she’d gotten done earlier that day. Jester rushed to the door to welcome Fjord in. “Hi Fjord!!” she squealed when she saw him there. “You look so fancy and handsome!”

Fjord gazed on his beautiful girlfriend, his mouth slightly ajar at how amazing she was. Relatively simple, yet stunning. “And you look amazing and beautiful,” he said, kissing her gently. He opened the plastic box with her wristlet corsage, slipping it over her hand. “I hope you like these.”

Jester gasped when she saw the flowers. “Oh, Fjord, I love it!” She adjusted it to a comfortable position on her wrist. “Thank you so much. Shall we be off then?”

“Would you do the honors?” Fjord said, handing her the other box with his boutonnière in it. It was a simple pink rose that matched the pink in her gown. “After that, I’ll guide you to the limo I have waiting outside.”

“Oh of course, hold still,” she said. Jester took the boutonnière from its box, and carefully pinned it to Fjord’s jacket. Then she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I’m so excited for this.”

He leaned in and returned the kiss, then stood again and offered his arm. “I am too, Darlin. I’ve got a real special night planned for us, though you don’t get to know where we’re going for dinner until we get there.” As he helped her into the limo, glad that there was no visibility from the inside with the windows rolled up. He was taking her to the Sky Restaurant, a rotating restaurant with views of the entire city. Jester had mentioned wanting to go there, but that only people over 19 were allowed in. They had both turned 19 over the summer, so now, he was excited to take her there on such a special night. Of course, reservations hadn’t been easy to get, since the hotel where the dance was being held was only a few miles away.

“Ooo, how mysterious!” She cuddled up to Fjord inside the limo, too lovestruck to really mind where they were going. “I’m sure wherever we’re going will be great, because I’ll be with you.” She had been raised with a bit of finery but hadn’t seen much of it since she left high school. Once she got on Instagram and became a model, she could afford _some_ things, but not nearly as nice even so. 

“Let’s get a picture for your Instagram,” Fjord said with a chuckle as they rode along. “It could say ‘on our way to a mysterious location for dinner with my boyfriend!’ Make people jealous of me that I’m with such a stunning lady.”

“Okay okay okay!” she said, bouncing in her seat. She pulled her phone and selfie stick out of her purse, and proceeded to subject Fjord to many, many pictures before picking a good one and upload it. She did in fact go with Fjord’s suggested caption.

After about fifteen minutes of picture taking, Fjord waited for Jester to post the photo before pulling Jester in for a deep, passionate kiss, his hand finding her side and hip. “Mine...” He put her hand up on his cheek. “And I am yours...”

Jester hummed happily into the kiss, bringing her hands up around Fjord’s jaw. “Hmmhmm, my good boy...” she purred, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Fjord said, his hands moving up from her sides, carefully trailing his fingers over the edges of her breasts, looking to see what her reaction would be if he touched her a bit more intimately than they had done in the past. He was hungry, and for more than just food. “May I put my hands on your breasts without getting slapped, Sweetheart?”

“Oh, please do,” Jester said, pressing more into his touch. She definitely had a plan for how tonight would go, if she could help it.

Fjord’s hands moved much more fully onto her breasts, gently massaging them over the material of the dress. “I would ask to do more than this if we had more time, but at the current pace, we’ll be there in less than ten minutes, and I don’t want to mess up your dress...”

“Trust me, I’ll let you mess it up later, honey.” Jester pinned him to a corner seat saying, “For now, let’s kiss each other silly...” she said, pressing in to kiss him deeply.

Fjord felt himself stir in his pants at the sultry sound of her voice as she spoke, but knew that he needed to keep himself in check. When she pinned him to the seat with her hands and kissed him like that, he opened his mouth to accept her tongue while continuing to caress her breasts with his hands. “Oh, Jester... I can hardly wait... You’re so amazing and sweet... and beautiful...” Each phrase was a whispered moan, between tongues clashing and their heavy breathing. “I love you so much...”

Jester broke the kiss and sat up straight suddenly. Her look of surprise melted into one of adoration and she smiled at him. “Aww, Fjord, I love you too!” she said, and peppered his face with small kisses.

“You’re the first I’ve ever said it to,” he said, looking deep into her eyes. Her small kisses were so tender and endearing, and he felt himself falling in love all over again. 

Jester really, really wanted to hold Fjord down, straddle his legs, and take him, right there in the back of the limo. But no, they had plans, which included dinner very soon, and dancing after, and then, then, they could fuck. So instead of doing all that, Jester settled back to sitting next to Fjord, leaning into him. “Oh, Fjord, that’s so romantic...”

Fjord smiled, keeping an arm around her waist as they rode toward the restaurant. After about a ten-minute drive, the limo stopped and the door opened. Stepping out of the limo first, he quickly turned back to help Jester by taking her hand. “Remember that place you’ve kept saying you wanted to go? We’re here!”

Jester gasped and climbed out after Fjord. It was the Sky Restaurant. She had seen pictures and read reviews online for a long time, but she knew it was insanely hard to get into. She stared at Fjord. “How did you manage to get us a table here?!” she asked incredulously.

Fjord chuckled, ridiculously happy with himself with her reaction. “I made the reservations as soon as the school announced the date for Homecoming. Plussss, I mighta got some help from your mother, who is singing up there tonight.”

Jester bounced happily and hugged Fjord tight. “This is gonna be the best night ever!!” She took his hand and pulled him towards the front door.

His smile at her beamed brightly, his heart about to burst. Looking around, it was clear that most of the people there that night were also Uni students, and there were two pairs that he noticed in particular: Mollymauk and Clay, and Caleb and Bryce. And it just so happened that all three of their two-top tables were right next to each other. Molly was the first to notice, and he waved happily to Jester and Fjord.

“He-hey, lovebirds!” Molly called, getting the attention of the other three from where the four of them had been chatting. “What a coincidence! Hey, guys, what do you say we get the waiters to help us push the tables together?”

“Oh hey guys!” Jester said, skipping over to them, Fjord in tow. “You all look amazing, that sounds like a great idea!”

Fjord was a little trepidatious about having the three couples all together for the dinner, but Jester seemed so excited, and when the staff saw the daughter of their star performer was in attendance that night (Ms. Lavorre had pictures of Jester in her dressing room), they were more than happy to move the six of them up to a large table by the stage. So after a few minutes of shuffling, they were finally seated and the first round of drinks ordered. And yet another couple was added when they saw Yasha and Beau step out of the elevator into the restaurant. Gods, it was going to be a good night!

The night was magical for Fjord, and he found himself happier than he’d ever been in his life. Dancing and drinking with their friends most of the evening. Holding Jester as they danced to the slow songs was incredible. Now, as they got back into the limousine, Fjord couldn’t exactly contain the excitement he was feeling, knowing that they were probably going to fuck that night. He wanted her... Needed her... No one else but her. As soon as the limo started moving, they were locked in a passionate embrace that you might see in a romance novel. 

Jester straddled Fjord’s lap, pressing her chest to his. She loved kissing him and never wanted to stop. “Fjord... I love you... so much...” She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, kissing down his jaw and neck.

“I love you too, Darlin’,” he said between kisses, his hands on her breasts again. They were so soft but forming up nicely under his hands. Feeling her pressed against him was intoxicating, even more enhanced by the wine and other booze they’d had. “I don’t want to wait to start touching you... to get under your dress... May I, Jester?”

“You may touch anywhere, except my pussy,” she whispered in his ear. “I don’t want to get too far just yet, be a good boy...” Jester said before biting lightly into his neck.

Fjord nodded his head obediently, moaning softly as her teeth sank into his skin. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but enough to get his adrenaline pumping. “Ooh, I love being bitten...” he breathed. “I’ll be a good boy... just please keep doing that... P-please... My Lady...” That was the easiest title to give at the moment until she told him what to call her. 

“Ooo, that’s a good title for me,” she said, and continued to bite and suck bruises into his neck. As soon as she got his shirt open, her hands were roaming over his chest, pressing and groping his muscles.

As she worked his chest, he reached his hand behind her and unzipped the back of her dress, pulling the top of the dress down around her waist and revealing her amazing black bra. “Does My Lady enjoy being bitten, and may her boy enjoy nibbling on her breasts?” He wanted to see them fully, to nibble and suck on her tits, but until she told him to, he didn’t want to push. He was glad that the limo ride was just over half an hour long, so they could enjoy a great deal of foreplay without interruption.

“Hmm, as long as you help me get decent before we leave this limousine, yes, you may,” she said. She had some kinky ideas but didn’t want to scare Fjord in any way. “We’ll have to talk about what we like and don’t like later, but for now...” she scratched her nails lightly down his chest before circling her thumbs around his nipples.

“Of course, My Lady,” he said, leaning in and kissing down her neck as he moved the straps of her bra down, pulling the black cloth off of her deliciously supple breasts. Her skin was like milk chocolate and tasted of honey as he kissed and licked along her collarbone, down to her boobs. After a moment of worshiping her with his lips, he sank his teeth gently into the skin on the swell of her left breast. Once again, he wasn’t going for the sucking of her nipples until he was given permission, but this was a great place to start... Her nails raking down his chest was a great feeling, loving the pain. God, he was a masochist, and he hoped Jester realized that. 

“Mmm, good boy, ah...” she breathed. She leaned into the contact, digging her nails more into his skin. “Do you like that, Fjord? Do you like when I scratch you?”

“Very much yes, My Lady,” he gasped, groaning. “I love pleasurable pain like this... I just request... well, beg of my lady... that when the time comes... don’t squeeze my junk too hard... please...” He’d once had a moment of over-stimulation ruined by a girl who hit him so hard in the balls that it deflated him for the rest of the night. His teeth sunk deeper into her skin, sucking a deep hickey into the skin of her breast, a rich violet spot appearing almost immediately. It would be much more visible on her chocolate skin than his hickory dark flesh. “May I suck on your t—... your breasts, My Lady?” He didn’t know if the word tits was offensive to her, or disrespectful to a domme like her, so he corrected himself.

Jester giggled at his correction. “You can call them tits, I don’t mind,” she said. She pushed her hands under his shirt and over his shoulders, exposing his back and digging her nails in like a cat.

“Oh fuck!” Fjord cried out when she dug her nails into his back. He let out a long, needy moan as he moved down to her nipple, sucking on it like a baby. “My Lady... You taste delicious... and you give me such good pain...”

She traced patterns into his back with one hand and pet his hair with the other. “Oohh, that’s it, good boy... oh, fuck...” Jester wanted him so badly, she knew her panties were soaked just from this. She wanted this ride to be over already and back to her apartment, where she had lots of toys and accessories she couldn’t wait to use with Fjord.

Fjord kept suckling and nibbling on her tits until they were quite hard, pulling at them with his teeth and relishing the sounds coming out of her mouth as he did so. So as not to go too far, he continued doing this until the limousine came to a full stop and the driver pushed a button and spoke to them, letting them know that they had arrived at their destination. The driver knew what was likely going on and wasn’t about to open that door. Fjord pulled back, catching his breath as he helped Jester redress. “Oh, Jester... I can’t wait to get inside with you...”

“I can’t wait to get you inside me,” Jester teased. She redid most of his shirt buttons, if missing one or two. She pulled Fjord out of the limo by the hand and led him up to her apartment. Shoes off at the door, and she took him to her bedroom. “You wait on the bed, and I’ll be right back.” She pulled something out of her dresser and dashed to the bathroom.  
“Yes, Darlin, I’ll be right here,” Fjord said, moving over to the bed and sitting there, obediently waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. That little quip as they had exited the limo had rendered Fjord hard as a rock, and that condition wasn’t subsiding any time soon.

Jester did her best to quickly get out of her dancing dress and into her cute pink harness. The color was her favorite, and the floral embroidery appliqué was a nice contrast to the lines across her body. She peeked her head out of the bathroom. “Okay, Fjord, close your eyes!” she said, walking over to her bed. She pulled a box out from under it, and set it next to Fjord on the blanket. Finally, Jester took a pose with her hands on her hips in front of Fjord and said, “Okay, now open them.”

“Holy Mother Malora...” Fjord breathed when he opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend in that stunning harness. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but absolutely knew better, and did his hands into the blanket in her bed. “Jester, you look stunning in that harness... My goddess...”

“‘My Lady,’ will do just fine, pet. Now, there’s a box next to you full of sexy wonders. Since you were so, so good to me tonight, you get to pick your toys,” she said with a smile.

Looking through the box, Fjord found a number of things similar to what he’d played with before, and several that he hadn’t. One thing he’d always wanted to try was a cage, so he pulled it out of the box with a nervous smile. He also found a kit called Manners that included a gag, a blindfold, cock ring, and butt plug, along with a harness to go along with it. The next thing he came out with was the collar and leash set with a muzzle for his face. “You have very good taste in toys, My Lady...” And the last thing was a vibrating dildo that had obviously been used by her before. “If your pet may make a request, at some point he’d like to be tied up and blindfolded, unable to do anything but listen to you moan while you play with yourself...Your pet will get worked up, jealous that he’s not the one making you moan...”

“Mmmhmm, my pet has lots of great ideas, oh what should we do first...” she mused, looking over the items Fjord had picked out. She picked up the collar first, and opened it up for Fjord to lean into. After he did, she latched it snugly behind his neck. She then picked up the blindfold and gently put it over his eyes. “Is that good, darling?” she asked. He had picked out a lot of good, stimulating toys, but she didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“Yes, My Lady, it’s very good,” Fjord said, swallowing and feeling his adams apple push against the collar, and moving his head and eyes a bit to make sure that he couldn’t see. He was completely blind, trusting her with his safety. “Your pet has only read about the Manners rig, but he’s excited to have you put it on him...”

“Hmm, I can tell...” she purred into his ear. Jester then knelt down to his feet and slowly took off his socks. Once done there, she took off his jacket, walking away to set it on a chair. She did the same with his shirt, kissing down his chest as it was exposed. She guided Fjord to lay down on the bed, and started working on his pants. “Lift your hips, dear,” she said. After she had gotten him down to his underwear, she took a moment to gaze at him. “Mmm, boyfriend a snacc.” She linked the leash into the D ring on the collar and pulled Fjord back to sitting up. “Now pet, kneel in the middle of the bed.”

“Boyfriend a snack?” Fjord repeated the words in a questioning fashion as he carefully moved to try to kneel in the middle of the bed, wanting to clarify the meaning behind her words. “My Lady, please explain what you mean.” He knew he was blushing at his state of near-nudity, feeling very vulnerable and yet knowing that he was perfectly protected. 

“I just mean you look delicious, darling.” she assured him. Jester picked up the harness and laced it over his shoulders and arms, doing the snaps on his chest. She gave it a tug to make sure it wasn’t too tight. She then picked up the ball gag and said, “Open wide, pet...” she placed the ball in his mouth and secured the tie behind his head. “Now, you won’t be able to say anything, but tap the bed three times if you need to be let out.”

Fjord easily allowed the harness to be placed with him, loving the exhilarating feeling it gave him to be controlled by his lover. He didn’t even flinch when Jester tugged on it, smiling but remaining silent. When the ball gag was put into his mouth, he felt a bit of saliva build up behind the ball and dribble from his lips. He nodded at her words, understanding the safety signal. “Mmm-hmm...” He now knelt there in nothing but his underwear and the bondage gear, his breathing heavy and very aroused.

“Hmm, the rest of our toys tonight are for your cock, but I don’t think you’ve deserved me taking off your underwear yet...” Jester trailed one finger up his cock, teasing just a little. “I have an idea,” she said, reaching into the box. She pulled out a pair of leather cuffs, and crawled behind Fjord to tie his arms behind his back. She then scratched her nails down his back lightly and kissed the nape of his neck. Jester then guided him to lay down, picked up her vibrator and lay next to him. “Now, be a good boy and don’t cum until I tell you to.” She then turned the toy on and started playing with herself.

Fjord moaned at the feeling of her finger teasing up his clothed cock and then her nails raking down his back. Laying on his hands and arms was a little uncomfortable, but he was glad there was at least a little length to the cord connecting the cuffs so that he didn’t get a crick in his back. Hearing the vibrator come on as Jester started playing with herself, Fjord felt a massive pang of jealousy. Of the goddamn vibrator?! Yes, yes, quite. It was getting to fuck her and he wasn’t.

Jester laid there with the vibe against her pussy, still dripping wet from the foreplay with Fjord. She moaned with pleasure as she fucked herself with it, alternating between teasing her clit and thrusting it inside her. She spent a good while at it, giving herself lots of pleasure but being careful not to build to orgasm. She wanted only to cum on Fjord’s cock tonight.

Unable to see, speak, or move much, he could only hear and imagine the look on her face. Gods how he wanted to see her face as she pleasured herself, but he had asked to be bound this way. “Mmmm... shhhhuuhhh suuuuuhhh guuuuuhhh...” He was rock hard to the point of dull pain, and seeping precum into the material of his underwear. So turned on, but desperate not to disobey by cumming. 

Finally, Jester put the vibrator down. “Oh, Fjord, you’re such a good boy! I think you’ve earned a reward.” She kneeled between his legs and pulled down his underwear, exposing his thick cock. She kissed down his thighs as she pulled the material off of him. Jester then sat up and fished a condom out of her box. She lined up the condom with Fjord’s dick, and pushed it down with her lips. Coming off him, she picked up the cock ring and slipped it down his length. “There, now don’t you look lovely...”

Fjord was suddenly naked, Jester’s lips on his cock putting the condom on him, and it apparently had a warming agent to it because he found himself getting very hot in the groin. The feeling remained when she slipped the ring on him, and he quickly knew that he wasn’t going to be cumming any time soon unless he was exceptionally obedient to her. Damn, she was good at this! 

“Oh, darling, you’re so good, this almost feels unfair,” she teased. Jester climbed up to sit over Fjord’s hips, rocking her ass up the length of his cock. “Nice and hard and _thick_ for me...” She couldn’t wait any longer. Jester sat up on her knees and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, moaning aloud and trailing her nails down his chest as she went.

The praise was wonderful, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of absolute bliss he found when she impaled herself on his cock. She was so hot and wet around him, and had he not had the cock ring on him, he’d have probably had an orgasm right then and there. “Mmmmmmmmm!!!” His breath was labored, tears of desperate pleasure sliding down his cheeks as he began to get overwhelmed. He wondered what her aftercare would be if he tapped out now. He wanted to see her... 

Jester kept her eyes on Fjord for any signs that he needed to stop. “Oh, darling, you’re so good... gods you’re so thick, oh I love you, I love your cock...” she moaned, bouncing on his cock, she leaned forward, raking her nails into his chest and kissing where the skin raised behind them, all the while rolling her hips down to fuck herself on Fjord’s dick.

Suddenly, it was too much, and Fjord wrenched his hands over and slammed them on the bed. Just tapping would not have been seen or heard with his hands behind his back, but this would likely paint the proper picture. In his mind he was begging her not to pull off of him, but to at least uncuff him and take off the blindfold so he could see her. 

Jester immediately stopped everything and reached over to take off the gag. “What do you need, darling?” she asked.

“P-please... Please let me see your face...” he rasped after a moment to catch his breath. “And... it’s really uncomfortable with my hands under my back... I can keep my hands up over my head to keep me immobile... but please...” 

“Okay okay okay,” she said and went first to take off the cuffs, massaging his wrists with her fingers, then taking the blindfold off his face. “You can touch me or hold your hands above your head, whichever you prefer,” she said before taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. “Now,” Jester said, sitting back and taking hold of his harness, “back to business?” 

When he had his hands back, he let out a soft groan as he massaged his wrists a little. He loved being tied up, but it hurt a bit too much sometimes. When she leaned down to kiss him, his hands moved to rest on her hips, not wanting to control her but finding it a comfort to be able to touch her. “Your pet doesn’t mind not being able to talk, My Lady...”

“Hmm, okay!” she said, picking up the gag and placing it back in Fjord’s mouth. Jester once again took hold on his harness, using is as leverage to fuck herself on him. She was so turned on, she quickly brought herself to orgasm, clenching down around Fjord’s cock and screaming his name as she climaxed.

“Mmmmmmm!!!” Fjord cried out over the gag, loving the feeling of her clenching around him, and the sheer look of ecstasy on her face as she came. He was so swollen hard from the cock ring and the inability to achieve his own orgasm, it made her clenching even more intense-feeling. Oh gods, his mind screamed at him. Oh gods, if she wasn’t a goddess, she was an angel. “Mmmmmm....” So good... So perfect... His hands roamed her body slowly, wanting to increase her pleasure and draw it out.

Jester moaned as she rode out her orgasm, relishing the touches she was getting from Fjord. “Oh, baby, you’re so good... do you want to cum now, darling? Or should I sit on your face?”

Fjord looked up into her eyes and tried to smile. He pointed to his face, his tongue pushing the ball forward in his mouth to signify what he wanted to do. Perhaps if he ate her out and made her cum again, she would allow him to make love to her missionary style. 

Jester giggled excitedly, and took the gag off again. She kissed Fjord sweetly before bringing herself off his dick and over his face. “Now, be a good boy and don’t forget to tap out if you need to breath, okay?” She lowered herself the rest of the way to his mouth and petted her hands through his hair.

“Yes, My Lady,” Fjord said, moments before her body descended onto his face, her knees on either side of his head. To finally get to taste her pussy, ripe with desire and dripping wet with her cum, was making his mind turn to mush. His hands made their way to cup her ass cheeks, and his tongue licked a path from the bottom of the folds, all the way up to her clit. 

Jester loved this kind of play. She felt beautiful, feminine, and absolutely in charge. She loved having a boyfriend who was naturally submissive, who she didn’t have to train. She leaned into Fjord’s touch, moaning when he licked her clit. 

The moan was his signal to begin sucking on her clit, using his teeth to very carefully nibble on it, to bring it back to a hardened little nub, the state where he knew it was the most sensitive. “My Lady... I love you... You’re perfect...” 

“O-oh, I love you too, Fjord... fuck, you’re so good!!” she said, gripping his hair. “Oh, oh, good boy, good boy, fuck!! Make me cum on your face!”

Fjord continued to lick and suck on her clit, the suction increasing with her order to make her cum on his face. His long tongue slithered into her and started thrusting into her with it. He hummed and moaned against the sensitive flesh, squeezing her ass quite hard. He looked up at her, tapping her ass lightly with his palm in a silent request to slap her ass.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes, spank me, Fjord, spank my ass and suck my clit!” she cried out, thrusting herself down onto his tongue. She was completely lost to the pleasure, pulling on his hair and clenching her thighs around his head.

Fjord pulled his hand back and gave Jester’s ass a hard smack, continuing to suck hard on her clit. His eyes closed as he focused on giving her pleasure, knowing that she was close based on the keening, moaning cries she was giving. Her chocolate brown skin felt amazing under his hands, and he continued to slap her ass every little while. “Cum for me, My Lady...” he moaned against her body. “Please... Your pet needs to taste you...”  
“Oh! Oh! Yes, yes, yes Fjord, yes my pet, oh, oooh, fffUCK!!” she cried out as she came and squirted on his face. “Oohh... fuck... ohh, goodness...” she breathed heavily as she came down from the high. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Fjord opened his mouth as wide as humanly possible to drink up everything he could from her, his tongue lapping up everything that wasn’t already dripping into his mouth. Her pussy was engorged and hard as stone, and he wished that state of things would last longer. He gently guided her to sit on his chest, gazing up at her lovingly and stroking a hand over her hair, resting it on her face. “Au contraire, Ma Belle... Vous etes magnifique...” A thick southern accent painted that phrase. “J’adore vous...”

“Oh, darling... I love you too... you are such a good boy, you are the best boy. You deserve a reward for this...” she took a moment to catch her breath and slid down to the foot of the bed. There, she kissed up Fjord’s thighs, stopping before his cock, and carefully took off the ring and condom, not wanting him to cum too soon. Jester wet her lips, then licked a stripe up the underside of Fjord’s cock.

Every moment she made was intoxicating, and when she removed the ring, he had to hold onto the sheets below him to keep from losing it completely, especially when she put her mouth on him. “Fuck yes... My lady... Oh gods...”

Jester looked up at him and said, “Please, put your hands in my hair, and fuck my face.” She then closed her mouth around his cock and started sucking in earnest.

“Jester!” Fjord cried out, the sucking of his cock torturous because he wanted so badly to cum but had been told not to without permission. He obediently and eagerly did as commanded, gripping her hair and thrusting his hips up, fucking her face. “My Lady... Oh gods, My Lady, may I cum in your mouth? Please?”

Jester popped off his cock with a gasp. “Yes, yes of course!” she said and went back to sucking.

Fjord threw his head back with a very loud moan as Jester gave him permission, finally able to fully let go of himself, thrusting deep into her hot mouth. “I’m so close! Fuck yes, Jester! I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna... Oh JESTER! I’m cumming! Fuck!!”

Jester moaned around his cock as she felt Fjord’s cum hitting the back of her mouth. She dutifully swallowed every drop, backing up a little to clean him off. When she was done, she rested her head on his hip, slowly letting her senses come back to her. She turned her head slightly to look up towards him. “So, ah, was there anything else you wanted to do tonight?”

“I think I’m about all spent for the night,” Fjord breathed, hoping to coax her back up to lay beside him. “But maybe in the morning, we could satisfy my usual morning wood by going missionary style and making love the traditional way... I’d love to see you looking up at me as I rock your world... the way you’ve done for me tonight.”

“Hmm, that sounds real nice...” Jester slipped off the bed to take off her harness and let it fall to the floor. She then pulled Fjord up by the leash and took his harness off as well. “I want to lay down and cuddle as much as you do, but I know from experience these are a bitch to sleep in,” she said against any protests, and undid the collar. Finally, she set the toy box on top of her dresser to wait for morning.  
Having gotten them both truly naked again, Jester flopped onto her bed and snuggled her way into Fjord’s arms. She kissed him once more and tucked her head under his chin. “I love you, Fjord.” she said sleepily.

Fjord had no problem giving up the harness for full nakedness. He had been forced to sleep in one once by a dom, and the only reason he’d gotten to sleep was because the guy had already completely worn him out. So, there were no complaints here. 

“I love you too, Jester,” he said softly. “I love you so very much. This was an absolutely perfect night.” He was sleepy, but didn’t want to fall asleep quite yet. “I’m glad that I was able to meet your standards as your sub.”

Jester hugged him tight then. “My darling, there were no standards for you to meet. You are my boyfriend first, and I love you because I love you, not because you are a good sub. You are a great sub but that is not why I love you.” She was babbling a bit, but she wanted to be clear that their relationship was not dependent on Fjord being a good sub or a sub at all. If ever he didn’t want to be submissive to her anymore, that would be okay, she would still love him.

“Oh, I know,” Fjord said, holding her tightly around the waist. “It just makes me really happy that we can fulfill each other’s kinks so well. One thing I’d like to try, eventually, is a bit of public exhibitionism. There’s a great club not far from here that we can go to.” 

“That sounds lovely...” she said, stifling a yawn. She was all for pillow talk, but she really was very tired. “We can use the cock cage another time too.”

“Sounds great, Baby,” Fjord said, on the edges of sleep himself. “But for now... we should sleep, so we can wake up in the morning and have breakfast... and breakfast.”

Jester giggled at that, and moved so they could get under the covers. She was soon fast asleep, cuddled up to the best boyfriend in the world.

Fjord lay there, watching her sleep, basking in happiness as he fell asleep soon afterward. 


	4. "Surprise Me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is trouble in paradise, and Caduceus turns to Jester for comfort.

Clay’s hands were shaking as he looked at his phone. He had just left Molly’s apartment after the worst possible discussion they could have had. After nearly six months together, Molly had his eye on another guy. A freshman named Caleb. Clay couldn’t breathe. He was shaking like a leaf.

‘Jester, plz meet me at the student center after your next class...’ he texted her. ‘Molly broke up with me...’

Jester, not being the most disciplined student, had her phone out on her desk during class. When it buzzed and showed Clay’s message on the screen, she opened it immediately. She was in the middle of another boring lecture about gender studies, which she already knew plenty about but had to take actual classes on. She gasped and leapt out of her seat, quickly packed her things up and called out “It’s an emergency!” to the professor as she ran out of the room. ‘I’ll be there in just a minute, hold tight!’ she texted to Clay.

Clay staggered to the cafe, barely able to talk to his boss, explaining that he wasn’t going to be able to work that night. He didn’t mention Molly, but the supervisor knew and understood, especially given the state Clay was in. After talking to him, Clay sat down on one of the benches, sitting there in silence with his vape as he waited for Jester. He was silent and almost numb. ‘Please hurry...

Jester burst through the doors of the student center and rushed over to where Clay was sitting. She immediately threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “Darling, I’m so sorry,” she said. “What do you need?”

“I’m not even sure...” Caddy said, holding her tightly as he started to cry softly. “I’m... in shock... I never thought he’d break up with me. He was... we were happy... but he told me that he has eyes on someone else... some Freshman guy... He said he’s done this before too...” Caddy was so close to a mental breakdown, and he felt himself slipping, clinging to Jester now as he all but screamed. “Fuck!”

Jester somewhat awkwardly sat herself across Caddy’s lap, holding him and petting his hair. “That is an absolute dick move,” she said. “Do you want me to kill him?” Jester wanted to do whatever she could to help Clay. She’d only met him at the beginning of this year, but he was quickly becoming one of her closest friends.

“No... I don’t want you to kill him...” he said softly. “Well, maybe I do, but don’t.” In all honesty, he was the one who wanted to simply cease to exist. To decompose. “Just... hold me, please...”

Jester tightened her hold around him. She sat in silence for a bit, absently combing her fingers through his hair. Eventually, she said, “Do you want to come back to my place for a little bit? I’ve got lots of tea, I could make you some hot chocolate maybe? At the very least, it’d be more comfortable and private than this.”

Clay nodded silently, wanting to get out of this place as quickly as possible. This was where he and Molly had fallen in love, where they had spent hours just talking and getting to know each other, and where they would have to continue to work together in the future. He felt Jester’s hands in his hair, and he bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a soft moan. “Tea sounds great.”

Jester smiled and noticed how he bit his lip as she kept watching his face. “Okay, yeah,” she said, and stood up, taking his hands to pull him up with her. Jester took Clay’s hand in her own and walked him to her car, letting him get in before going around to get in and start it. She set a nature sounds playlist for the short drive back to her apartment. She glanced to Clay every so often but didn’t say anything for the time being.

The sound of nature was so calming, almost like his meditative moments on the reservation, and he found himself relaxing to it. His mind was drawn back to his people, and to the training he had received from the head shaman in coping and helping others cope with spiritual unrest. “This is beautiful...” he said, indicating the phone with his hand.

Jester reached out to pat his knee. “I’m glad you think so,” she said. Jester parked her car and got out before going around to open the door for Caduceus. She walked him to her apartment and opened the door. “Make yourself at home, Caddy.”

Caddy had been here before, on double date dinners with Molly and Fjord, but while that time had been filled with energy and fun, this time the space was surrounded by a surprisingly calming energy. Hints of Fjord’s presence were here, but it wasn’t overpowering. Clay squeezed Jester’s hand and made his way over to the couch and lay down. “I love your couch... It’s so comfortable.” 

Jester busied herself with the kitchen, got the kettle on the stove, pulled down a couple different boxes of tea, etcetera. “I’m glad. What kind of tea would you like?” she asked. She had some ideas for taking Caddy’s mind off the breakup, but she wouldn’t do a thing without explicit consent.

Caduceus sat up and looked at Jester, shrugging. “I don’t really care, honestly. Surprise me...” Gods, that was a loaded comment. He had always considered her to be attractive, but he had been too focused on Molly to notice until now. 

Jester turned and looked at him directly, hands on her hips. “Hmm... okay,” she said appraisingly. For herself she prepared a blueberry tea, and for Caddy she made chamomile and cherry, with a spoonful of honey. She set the mugs down on the coffee table and sat next to Caddy. “So, Molly’s being a shit head again. What can Lady Jester do for you?”

Perhaps it was the pot talking, but he suddenly felt himself stirring down below... He looked over at Jester with sadness in his eyes, but he was intrigued by her beauty, and by her line of work. “Please... give me a distraction... I need to forget about him for a while.”

Jester perked up at that. “Ooo, Mr. Clay! I can definitely do that. Now tell me, anything in particular, or any hard no’s?” She tried to finish her tea quickly, not wanting to leave it sitting to get cold, and starting to get excited about what she would do with Caddy.

He sipped on his tea, smiling at her reaction. “I don’t want to be a pet or dominant or anything like that. I just need companionship. The only thing I won’t do is skat and bodily fluids play, but knife play is okay. Apart from that, it depends on my mood, so right now I’m not sure.” He took her hand and kissed it gently. “Surprise me.”

“Alright, darling, we can do that,” she said. Jester scooted closer to him on the couch and reached a hand up to comb through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. She leaned in and kissed his temple, then his cheek, then on his lips.

Caduceus followed her movements with his eyes, finally closing them when her lips met his. He couldn’t suppress a soft moan that fell from his lips, his lower regions both hardening and getting a bit damp. “Miss Jester...” Jester moved to straddle Caddy’s legs and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Clay’s tongue slipped out to meet Jester’s, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek and the other moving to her side, just short of touching her boob. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. “What permission do you give, Love?”

“Mmm, take whatever you need, darling,” she said. She could feel slick and a building warmth between her legs. “Do you want to move this to the bedroom?”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Caddy said softly against Jester’s lip. “Just be aware... I’ve never been with a woman before. I do know what I like... in that respect. My body... is... well...” Here he was getting all nervous again. “I’m a two-spirit.”

“That’s okay, Caddy, just let me know what you what you want... and where...” she said with a wink and a smile. She led him by the hand to her bedroom and guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Now, would you like to see my box of toys, or would you like this to be vanilla?”

“I’d say for now, we go vanilla,” Clay said. “If we go past tonight...” He took her hand, looking into her eyes. “...which I hope we do... I might be open to more of the kinky stuff. Although, I wouldn’t mind being blindfolded.”

“Mmhmm,” Jester nodded. She knelt to get just a sleeping mask style blindfold out of her box. It was simple, just short black fleece. She stood and held it in both hands out to Clay. “We can talk about all that later, darling. For now, let’s make you feel good. I’m going to let you have this, and if you want or need to put it on, you can do so. If you need or want me to take it off, please let me know.”

“I shall,” Clay said softly, almost reverently, taking the blindfold and putting it on his face. “I want... I would love it if you would ride me, Jester. That would be a new experience for me...”

“Oh, that sounds like fun,” Jester said. “Here, lay back and let me take care of you...” She leaned him backwards to lay on the bed and started undressing him. First his shoes and socks, and a short massage to his feet. Jester quickly divested herself of clothes before teasing Caddy’s shirt up, kissing along his stomach, up to his chest where she teased at his chest and nipples with her hands and mouth.

Clay hummed at the way Jester played with his feet like that, moaning at her teasing, kisses, and touches. “Ohhh, that feels so nice...” He was perfectly happy with letting her take care of him, or he wouldn’t have suggested the blindfold. 

“You are so handsome, Mr. Clay,” Jester said. “I need you to sit up a little...” she said, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Hmm, there we go...” She had a coy smile on her face, even though Caddy couldn’t see it. She liked the way he looked, hair down, blindfolded and shirtless. She was trying to decide between kissing and biting down his neck now or getting his pants off first. After a beat, Jester moved to crouch between Caddy’s legs and started slowly undoing his jeans.

Looking in the direction of her voice, Caddy smiled, suddenly feeling her hands on his belt and jeans. The energy here was palpable, and he loved it. “You’re very beautiful yourself, Miss Jester. Even though I choose to not see you, I can imagine how beautiful you are right now.”

Jester giggled. “Really, that’s just more reason to touch me and see me with your hands,” she said. She carefully pulled his zipper down with just her teeth and pulled the jeans down his legs. Jester then moved up and straddled Clay’s hips and went to town kissing and marking him all over his neck and chest.

Each kiss, each bite, had Caddy moaning at various levels. There he was in only his briefs, and he was rock hard and dripping. “I’m... ready for you to see me, Dear One...”

Jester sat up and rolled her hips back to feel Caddy’s cock through his underwear. “Oh, so you are darling...” She awkwardly took off her own underwear and then peeled Caddy’s down, letting him kick them off his ankles. Jester gasped at the sight of Caduceus. “Oh my... Mr. Clay, you’ve been hiding a treasure...” She straddled him again, sitting up on her knees over Caddy. Taking him in hand, she slowly lowered her slick pussy down onto him, moaning at the stretch and warmth of it.

Caduceus licked his lips at the sound of her voice, especially after his underwear was removed. When she lowered her body onto his cock, he moaned loudly, having never experienced something so wet covering him like that. Molly’s ass had been one thing, but holy fuck this was different in the best possible way. “J-Jester!”

“Oh, Caddy, oh fuck!” Jester cried as she took all of him in her. It was just this side of too much, and it was certainly the biggest live cock she had ever taken. She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands. “You’re so good, so fucking hot...” and kissed him deeply.

His hands worked up her body, feeling every curve of her skin, seeing in his mind her beautiful chocolate skin, erect nipples, and full tits. “Yeah, this is so hot... Will you take off the blindfold so I can see you as you fuck me?”

“Y-yeah, fuck yeah,” she said, pulling the blindfold off. Jester smiled down at Caddy, and purposefully rolled her her hips down, pumping over his cock.

Caddy’s moans got louder as his cock was stimulated, but he felt a need for something more. “Oh, Miss Jester, you are so very beautiful... I hesitate to ask... but can I have a toy for my pussy? I still want to fill you up, but I love being full too...” His hands reached up and took hold of her breasts, his large hands tweaking her nipples between his thumb and index finger. “And a condom... may be a good idea too...”

Jester moaned at the tweaking of her nipples. “Mmm, yes, yes of course darling...” she lifted herself off of Caddy with a slight groan. She moved off the bed and got out her box of toys and set it on the bed. She first sifted through the condoms she had, picking the largest size.

“Now, I have a couple options for your pussy, would you like a plug or an egg?” Jester held up one of her silicone eggs for example.

Caddy’s eyes widened at the eggs, and he shook his head profusely, feeling the fear hit him like a slap. “No on the eggs. Those things scare me... a lot...” His hand gripped the sheet. “But I like plugs, as long as they’re not like a tentacle or anything. Those feel too weird.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Caddy, don’t worry I would never do anything to harm you... unless you ask of course,” she said with a wink. Jester took out a couple silicone plugs. They were a typical ‘butt’ plug shape, just a couple different sizes. Jester decided on the smaller of the two to start with and knelt between Caddy’s legs. “This is so sexy...” she said and took the plug into her own mouth and releasing it with an obscenely wet pop. She lined up the tip of it with Caddy’s pussy and teased it inside.

“If I may suggest, Miss Jester... use that one on me for a few minutes... then slide it into my ass... and put the larger one into my pussy...” Caddy said with a massive blush. He wasn’t going to lie, he did enjoy being filled. And to be both filled up and filling her up at the same time seemed to be an amazing idea. “Then please... put the condom on me so I can fill you up again...” 

“Wow, Caddy, you have some great ideas!” Jester smiled broadly. She hooked her fingers around the end of the plug and started fucking him with it. She leaned in to kiss and lightly suck at the base of his cock while she teased his pussy.

“Oh, gods yes!” Caddy cried out as he felt the plug moving inside him. Another idea that he had, one that Molly had never been able to do because of the size of his hands, was to have Jester try to stick more than just two or three fingers into his pussy. Her hands were much smaller, and it was hot just to think about. But right now, he was more than content with what he was getting. His moans were loud, and he wondered out loud “should I be quiet?”

“Caddy darling, it’s the middle of the day, and even if it wasn’t... well, let’s just say my neighbors understand.” she said. Suddenly, Jester had an idea. Holding the plug in with one hand, she reached into the box for some lube. She briefly released the plug while she spread some of the lube on her fingers. “This is gonna be cold at first, but I promise it’ll feel so good,” she said, lowering her one hand to Caddy’s ass. She concentrated her efforts now to her fingers in his ass, the toy in his pussy, and her mouth on his cock, just kissing and licking at the base.

Caddy whined at the fingers at his ass, moaning louder than before. “Fuck yes, Jester!” All the stimulation was becoming almost overwhelming. “It feels so good! But... I have to ask... for a safe word...”

“Of course, Mr. Clay,” she said. “What would you like it to be?” She didn’t want to press any further without knowing what his safe word would be and what was off limits.

“Jasmine...” Caddy said with a little thought.

“Jasmine, got it,” Jester said, and got back to work. After she had loosened his ass enough, she moved the slick, clear pink silicone plug to his ass, slowly pushing it in. She picked up the larger, also clear pink, plug and pushed it into Caddy’s pussy. She smirked then and pulled a much smaller one out of the box, put a drop of lube on it and eased it into her own ass. “You ready, darling?” she asked, holding up the still wrapped condom.

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready,” Caddy stammered, his cock harder than before at the sight of Jester filling both the lovers up with the plugs. “I love that they’re... all pink... Gods, Jester... I’m so ready...” 

Jester tore open the condom carefully, and slowly rolled it down Caddy’s cock, kissing down the shaft as she went. She swung her legs over his hips again, positioning herself over his cock. Jester eased herself down again, all the tighter for the plug in her ass. “Ooooh, fuck... Clay... oh that’s so good...”

Caddy moaned, probably the loudest he’d been thus far. “Oh fuck, Jester! It all feels so good!” He reached his hands up to her breasts again. “Fucking fuck... Being so full... and filling you... It’s so so good!"

Jester moaned right along with him. She buried her hands in her hair, gripping it to stabilize herself. “Oh, fuck, you’re so big, so good...” She started riding him in earnest, squeezing around Clay’s cock when she reached the base, slowly lifting herself back up, and pushing down again...”Holy shit, holy shit... I love your cock, oh fuck!”

Clay knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, especially at the speed they were going. “Your pussy... it’s so hot and wet... Oh, fuck, I’m so close, Jester! Fuck yes!” He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. “I want us to... cum together... Please...”

“Fuck yes, oh shit, Caddy!” Jester moved her hips faster and faster. “Cum with me, please, oh oh, fuck, Caddy, Caddy,” she kissed him hard again. “Fuck me, fuck me, oh, oh, aaaaah, FUCK!” Jester cried out, squeezing her pussy around his cock.

Caddy’s eyes rolled back in his head, the feeling of being inside a woman for the first time in his life becoming too much to handle. “Jester! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Ahhh!” And with that, he filled the condom so full it nearly broke from the force. “Fuck!! Gods yes!”

“Muh... muh...” He almost said Molly’s name in that moment before catching himself. Fuck, no, no, no! No, Caddy, do not ruin this precious moment by saying his name!

Jester held on to Caduceus, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she continued to spasm around his cock with her orgasm. “Oh, fuck, aaaah, aahh... shit... oh, gods...” she murmured, breathing heavily. “Oh, Caddy... fuck,” she looked up at his face. “Are you good, darling?”

“I’m... wonderful...” Caddy said, reaching to pull her back to his lips. “I’m gonna be honest though... in the moment... I saw Molly’s face when I came...” He turned his head away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry...”

Jester took a breath, a little deflated, and held his face in both hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Listen to me, and please believe me when I say that I understand. I won’t lie, I’m a little disappointed, but he literally dumped you _today_. It’s perfectly natural that you’re still attached to him.” She smiled then. “I had a good time, and if you’d like, we can have a good time again.”

“It was just in that moment, I promise,” Caddy said, reaching his hands up into her hair gently. “The rest of the time... it was all you.” He looked into her eyes apologetically. “I don’t want this time with you to end, not yet...”

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Of course, we can talk about that, but first we should clean up.” Jester then sat up and eased herself off of Clay. She deftly took the condom off him and wrapped it up before tossing it in her wastebasket in her bathroom. While there, she got a couple small towels and dampened one of them. She brought them both out and laid them on the bed. She first eased the plug out of her own ass, and then out of Caddy’s. Then, holding the damp washcloth outside his pussy, Jester eased out the plug there.

“I love how you’re taking care of me,” Caddy said, a warm smile on his lips. “Built me up, satisfied me, and then eased me down again... You’re wonderful.”

Jester kissed the inside of Caddy’s thigh. “You’re wonderful too, Mr. Clay,” she said. Jester wiped away the mess with the washcloth and set it in her hamper. “I’ll be right back,” she said and moved to the bathroom to wash off her toys. Once done, she everything back away into the toy box and settled onto the bed next to Caddy. “So,” she said, with one arm draped across his chest and one propping her head up, “how do you wish to continue?”

Caddy curled into her form as soon as she came back to bed, a little bit desperate for her touch. “Well... I would kind of like to help you feel good too.” He licked his lips, mostly to moisten them in their dry state, but in the moment, it probably had another affect too. “I might be shit at it, but I’d love to try eating you out... if I may?”

“Oh, sure! That sounds great!” she replied. Jester was up for any chance for her to lie back and not have to do the work with her partner. “Fair warning, I’m a little messy right now, love,” she said.

“Then let me clean you up so I can make you messy again, Darling,” Caduceus said with a smirk, kissing the top of Jester’s head before coaxing her to lay on her back. “Oh, you look delicious...”

Jester raised her hands to her chin, curled outward, and meowed like a kitten. “Why don’t you come have a taste then?”

“Would you like me to call you Kitten, or would another name or title be preferred?” Caddy said softly and carefully.

Jester thought about it for a moment. “Mmm, you can just call me Jester for now… let’s save titles and names for if we do this again,” she said.

“And I definitely want to do this again, Jester,” Caduceus said with a purr, moving to lay between Jester’s legs. He licked his fingers and teased at her entrance as his lips descended onto her core. “You like that, Lovely?”

“Mmm, I love that, Caduceus...” Jester purred, combing her fingers into his hair.

“You taste so good...” Caduceus said, licking at the point where his fingers were pushing into her pussy, lapping up any stray liquid before it could trickle down and away from her. When two fingers were all the way inside her, he teased a third in and moved them around, loving the sounds she was making for him.

“Mmmm!!!” Jester whined high and tight as Caduceus worked his fingers into her. “Fuck that’s good… Can you… mmm, please, suck on my clit?”

Without a word, Caduceus moved to suck on her clit as requested, not being gentle but also not being too rough on her. She wanted this to be just as much about her as it was about him being helped through a bad situation. 

“Fuck!” Jester squeaked, curling up a little. “Ah-ah… y-you’re a natural, Caduceus… oh, I’m getting close,” she moaned. Jester stroked her fingers through Caddy’s hair a little more firmly, tugging just a bit. “You like that, honey?”

“Very much...” he said softly against her flesh, feeling how hard and wet he was from how good this all was. To be honest, there were things that Jester was giving him that Molly hadn’t quite been able to fulfill. All of this felt so good!

“I’m so glad…” Jester breathed. “Hhhnnn… mmm, Caduceus… oh, baby… Fuck, fuck me…” she babbled. Jester felt so close to coming again. She wanted Caduceus to focus on her, to forget about Molly in this moment.

“Ohhhh, Jester...” Caduceus moaned, knowing that this was ever so much more than a rebound, more than just a comfort fuck. “Dearest Jester... Cum for me... Please, cum for me... Jess...”

A few more seconds of Caduceus finger-fucking her pussy and sucking at her clit, Jester felt her walls squeeze down on his fingers again. “Oh! Oh fuck, Caduceus! I’m cumming! Fuck!” Jester cried out.

Caduceus did what he could to find Jester’s inner sweet spot as she came, twisting his fingers inside her pussy and putting his mouth right up against her opening to drink her up. “Yes, My Dear Lady... Fuck... You taste so good...”

“OH!” Jester gasped as Caddy’s fingers found her g-spot and she clamped her thighs around his head to keep him in place. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck YES!” Jester shouted again as she squirted into Caduceus’ mouth.

Caddy just kept his mouth open, wanting to taste everything coming from her. He moaned against her and just let her ride out her orgasm, staying mostly quiet. “Mmmmmmm...”

Jester held tight for a long moment, then let herself flop into a spread eagle position. “Gods… Caddy…. that was amazing…”

“Ohhh, yeahhhh it was,” he said, lifting his head and resting it on her thigh. He tried to catch his breath before moving up to lay beside her. “Jester... Thank you... You’re a goddess among women...”

Jester wrapped her arms around Caduceus’ thin frame. “You’re so welcome… thank you, too,” she said. “You’re so lovely…” she mused, brushing through his pink hair.

“I’m so glad that you’re willing to put up with me and my sorry ass,” Caddy said with a chuckle, nuzzling against her neck, taking in their combined scent. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Jester moved her head slightly to kiss Caduceus’ cheek. “I don’t really know either, but I’m more than happy I was able to help you,” she said. After a moment of silence, Jester pressed her head against his is a little head but. “Did you want to do anything else with tonight? We should order in, but… a movie? I could do your hair?”

“Dinner sounds great, but I kind of just... want to eat and then cuddle before I... either leave or go to sleep,” Caduceus said, suddenly realizing that he was being really presumptive. “I don’t want to face being alone tonight, but I don’t want to intrude by staying the night if you’d rather I did go.”

Jester hugged Caduceus tighter for a moment. “There’s no way I’m kicking you out! Of course you can stay here, Caduceus,” she said.

“Thank you, Dear,” Caduceus said, feeling warm and safe as she held him. “There’s something so warm about you, Jester. I feel very safe, as though I’m in a warm blanket. Getting to know you over the last few months has been... amazing.”

“Awww… Caduceus…” Jester said. “You’re so welcome… you’re very sweet.”

“I hope that... this can continue,” he said, kissing her gently on the lips. “I don’t know if you’re open to polyamory, but I really like you.”

Jester giggled a bit. “Oh, Caduceus,” she said, returning the kisses, “I am _very_ much polyamorous. You know I’m dating Fjord, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m certainly not one to step on any toes, so I figured I’d ask before I made any assumptions. I’ve seen you and him together, and you’re an amazing couple.”

“Aww, thank you,” Jester cooed. “But yeah, if you wanna keep doing stuff, then we can do that… but umm, maybe let’s give it a day or two? Time, I guess. I need to talk to Fjord, anyway,” she said.

“Of course, of course,” he said with a smile, his hand moving up to her cheek. “Talk to Fjord, see what he says, and if he’s okay with it, we can all talk about it together. For now, though, let’s get some food ordered in, and go to sleep. Alright?”

Jester rolled over to grab her phone from the nightstand and opened a food delivery app. She ordered them some Chinese, picking a vegetarian option for Caduceus. They moved to the living room and watched a movie while they ate dinner before finally crawling back to bed and sleeping.

The day hadn’t been perfect for Caduceus, but this night had been much better than he’d expected. Not only had he gotten his first experience with a woman, he was starting to develop a spark of feelings for her that he hadn’t expected. He’d always liked her, but she’d seemed rather off-limits, as both of them had been in relationships. But this new revelation of her openness to polyamory had gotten him to start thinking that a relationship with her might not be out of the realm of possibility.

As he fell asleep, he held her close, taking in the scent of her hair, and he drifted off to dreams of them walking along a forest path together, hand-in hand, with a darker figure on her other side. His dream was peaceful, and it seemed to be a pretense of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things will be repaired in the next chapters.


	5. “Do You Need A Cupholder?”

Molly had left Caleb’s apartment very early that morning, mostly because the chemistry major cutie had needed to spend the morning studying and getting ready for a test, and Molly didn’t want to bother him. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment yet, but he also didn’t want to go back to the student center. He didn’t have work that day anyway. He made his way to an off-campus coffee shop and got a bagel and a large, very sweet coffee. Sitting down, he looked at his phone, and saw a text from Jester in big bold letters.

“WE NEED TO TALK NOW!” Jester had been keeping an eye on her texts to see when Molly would read the one that she sent him. As soon as she saw the ‘read’ receipt, she texted again. “Where the fuck are you??”

“Starbucks, just off-campus,” Molly texted back. It figured that Caddy might have turned to her for comfort. “If Caduceus is there with you, tell him I’m sorry...”

Jester looked over to where Caduceus was sleeping in her bed. She wrote out a quick note for where she was going and left it on the pillow next to him. “He’s asleep. I’m not waking him for your bullshit. I’ll see you soon.” Jester texted as she walked out the door.

Molly’s first instinct was to bolt, questioning himself as to why he’d told her where he was so quickly. But she was one of his best friends, and she deserved an explanation. He was just glad that Clay had gone somewhere safe rather than being alone. When Jester walked in, Molly stood and met her at the ordering line entrance. “Hey.”

Jester stomped up to Molly and pinched his cheek hard, pulling and holding it. “What the HELL were you thinking?!” she whisper-shouted angrily before pulling Molly outside and away from other customers.

“Ow ow ow!” Molly yelped, trying to stay quiet as he was pulled outside. Several customers looked up at them from their laptops and books, a bit of shock on their faces. “Let go of me, will you!? I can fucking walk!”

Jester let go of Molly when they were standing outside. “What the hell, Mollymauk?! You broke Caddy’s heart!”

“I know...” Molly said, rubbing his cheek and frowning. “I’m not going to make any excuses because there’s no excuse for what I did to him, but... You of all people should know my track record, Jess! I’ve never stayed with anyone for long...”

Jester glared up at him like an angry cat for a long minute. Then she sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “You know Molly, you really should have learned by now that you have two hands.”

That statement hit Molly like a ton of bricks. He hadn’t even really thought about that being a viable option for him, or for him and Caduceus and Caleb. “Fuck... God, I’m an idiot.” He leaned against the wall near where he stood. “I need to talk to both of them.”

“Duh-doy!” Jester said loudly. “Ya think?!” She looked at Molly sternly before sighing again. “Look, Molly… you’re an idiot, but do you love Caduceus? For real?”

“I honestly think that, yes, I do love him, for real,” Molly said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. “And I know that he loves me...” He slid down the wall and crouched there, his head resting on the stone wall. “It’s gonna take a while to rebuild that trust, but... Do you think a polycule would work for me and Caddy and Caleb?”

Jester shrugged. “If it’s just the three of you, that’d be a triad, but either way I think it’s worth trying.” Jester moved to sit next to Molly against the wall. “It’s certainly better than going through relationship after relationship like some kind of serial monogamist.”

Molly looked up at Jester with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jester... I’m so sorry... I want to make things right between all of us. I don’t want to lose either of them. And I’d be lost without you as my best friend...”

Jester softened then. “Oh, Molly…” She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. “If I wasn’t still your best friend, I wouldn’t be here. I love you, okay? And you love them, so we’re gonna fix this, yeah?”

“Gods, I hope we can,” he said, holding her close. “I love you so much, Jess...” His eyes were still red and puffy, but he was trying to regain his composure. “Do you think Caddy will slap me if I come back to your place with you? I certainly wouldn’t blame him...”

Jester leaned her head against Molly’s shoulder. “I don’t know… I don’t think so. I think he’ll be upset, but I also think he mostly just wants you back,” Jester said. “We gotta find Caleb too and… I don’t know… sort this shit out…”

Just then, Molly got a text from Caleb. “Molly... We need to talk. Now. You, me, and Mister Clay. He says that Jester went to find you. Ask her if I can come over, please?” Molly showed the text to Jester.

Jester puffed out her cheeks and sighed loudly as she scratched a hand through her hair. “Welp. Might as well, yeah? Tell him to wait outside for us, I don’t want them talking before we’re all there.” Jester then went about ordering on her phone for their coffee to be delivered to her apartment.

Molly texted back with Caleb, telling him to meet them outside of Jester’s apartment building and gave him the address. “Let’s hurry... The sooner we can get things talked out, the better.”

Jester hopped up and then held out her hand to help Molly up. “Right. I’ve ordered drinks to be delivered. Let’s see if we can beat it back,” she said as she and Molly walked to her car.

Molly squeezed Jester’s hand as he stood, kissing that hand before helping her into the car like a proper gentleman. “I’m gonna pay you back for everything you’ve done to help, including getting your drinks the next time we go out to the bar.”

“That sounds great,” Jester said as Molly got in the car. She drove them the short distance back to her apartment and as they walked up her hallway, Jester waved to Caleb. “Hi Cay-leb!” Jester said sweetly.

“Oh, hai,” Caleb said a little sheepishly as he turned around to greet them. He moved to hug Jester, then squeezed Molly’s hand gently in greeting. “Mollymauk, why did you break up with him? Do you not realize that I’m... I’m not monogamous? I never have been.”

“I didn’t realize it, no,” Molly said, seeing the look of ‘you silly idiot’ on Caleb’s face. 

Jester rolled her eyes and let them all into her apartment. “Caduceus!” she called out. “The idiots are here!”

Caduceus peeked out of the kitchen and when he saw Molly, nearly flew into his arms. “Molly, Molly, you’re back,” he said, squeezing his arms around Molly’s shoulders. “Please don’t leave me again…”

“Caddy, oh my sweet sweet boi,” Molly said, throwing his arms around the taller man. “I’m not gonna leave you again... I promise!” They stood there for a good couple of minutes, not wanting to let go, and Molly whispered sweet endearments into his ear. When they finally stopped bear-hugging, Molly looked at Caleb. “We all need to talk...”

“Ja, we do,” Caleb agreed, tentatively reaching for both men’s hands and pulling them toward the couch.

Jester ushered the boys into her living room while keeping an eye on her phone for the food delivery. “So. Thoughts going forward?” she asked to the group.

Caduceus sat down next to Molly on the couch, still holding his hand. “Well, I’m not really that sure myself… I know I want to be with you, Molly, but… you seem to have had some other ideas.”

“Well... I’ll admit that I’ve been a serial monogamist for a long time,” Molly said. “Until now, I’ve never stayed with anyone for long, at least as far as I can remember, which is... well, not long.” They all knew that he’d had an accident in high school that had caused him to lose his memory. “I’d like to see if... if I could balance myself between more than one. Jess here made me realize that I don’t have to just have one relationship at a time.”

Caleb sensed a bit of confusion from Caddy, and that Molly’s nerves had taken away his eloquence, so he jumped in. “What I think Mollymauk is trying to say is that he wants a relationship with both of us going forward. Possibly... more? If things go well?” He looked over at Jester with a smile, the attractiveness she had was undeniable.

“If things go well with you three,” Jester said. “Let’s say… three months, yeah? If you guys are still together and doing well in three months, then you can think about other partners.” She left for a moment and returned with the drink she’d ordered. “I hope everyone is good with vanilla, because that’s what I got,” she said.

“I uh… well, I hadn’t really thought of it before,” Caduceus said, taking one of the coffees. “But I’m willing to give it a shot… Um, Molly… I spent the night here with Jester last night and… well, she comforted me in her fashion. I really enjoyed it and was wondering, if you’re going to be spending more time with Mister Caleb, could I then spend more time like that with Miss Jester?”

Molly grinned, loving the eloquent way Caduceus had worded the request. “You most certainly can, as long as Fjord is okay with it, and Jess here agrees as part of our plan going forward.” 

Caleb, ever the pragmatist, piped up. “May I make a suggestion? All of us in this equation should get checked out in hospital, for our own health’s sake. All of us, including Fjord, just to ensure that there’s nothing under the surface that could bite us all down the line.”

“Ah, that’s a good idea... everyone should get checked regularly, but we should also do that before we officially start a relationship,” Jester said.

“Also, I need to make everyone aware...” Caleb said. “I’m am biologically female, but I’ve been on Testosterone for a while.” He reached up and put a hand through his beard. “I have, um, I bind and pack, but I have breasts and a vagina. Of course, Molly already knows, and I so appreciate his support. Nearly everyone else at this school is completely unaware, except for my friend Nott.”

“Oh!” Caduceus perked up. “So you’re kind of like me. I’m intersex. I have a vagina too.”

Caleb brightened at that, reaching to gently take Caddy’s hand. “I am looking forward to getting to know you better, Caduceus,” he said. “Perhaps, if the moment presents itself, we could make that knowledge a bit more... intimate. But for now, I want to be a better friend.”

Molly stayed quiet, glad that the two were getting along so well, perhaps desiring a bit more with each other. It took Caduceus a long moment before he understood what Caleb meant. “Ah, maybe… but, I agree, being better friends would be good for now.”

“For some of the queerest people I know, you guys are in serious need of LGBTQ education,” Jester said with a deadpan expression. “Well, looks like this is going pretty swimmingly, yeah, Molly?”  
Molly knew that Jester was right about them, most of them rather clueless about the wider scope of things. But hey, they were in college, and they were there to learn about life. “After my fuckup, this is way better than I expected this entire day to go,” he said, taking the hands of both his boyfriends. Jester smiled and finally relaxed back into her chair. She sipped on her coffee while she watched this little triad form before her eyes.

“I am very sorry, Lieblings, but I am needing to go finish studying for my exam,” Caleb said sweetly. “Let’s meet up at my place soon, Okay?”

“Good luck, Honey,” Molly said as Caleb moved in and kissed him gently. Caleb took Caddy’s hand and kissed it gently.

“See you soon,” he said.

Caduceus blushed just a little bit. “Uh, yeah, see you soon Caleb. Good luck!” he said, waving him out the door.

Jester raised her eyebrows at Molly and Caduceus where they still sat on her couch. “So…. you two gonna hang out in my apartment all day or…?” she said with a suggestive tone and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Do you want to go back to my place, Sweetheart?” Molly said in response to Jester’s question, taking Caddy’s hand back. “I don’t think we need an audience.” He stood and moved closer to Jester, hugging her and kissing her cheek. “Thank you, Little Sapphire...”

Jester squeezed Molly’s hand. “You’re welcome, Little Amethyst,” she said. “And if you lot have any questions, let me know, okay?”

“I will,” Molly purred, pulling Caddy to his feet. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah, alright,” Caduceus said with a smile. “Bye Jester, thank you for everything,” he said.

As they walked back to Molly’s place, he refused to let go of Caddy’s hand. “What would you like me to do today to make up for how stupid I was last night?”

“Hmm, well, as it’s still pretty early, we could start with brunch?” Caddy asked.

Molly smiled brightly, knowing that there was a great brunch buffet place with a huge array of vegetarian and not-vegetarian options. They hadn’t been there together, but Molly was excited to give them the opportunity to eat there together. “I know just the place, just a few blocks from here,” Molly said. “Do you want to walk, or we could drive?”

“If it’s just a few blocks, we can walk,” Caddy said. He squeezed Molly’s hand as they started walking down the street.

“Thank you for giving me a second chance, Caduceus,” Molly said softly. “And for giving Caleb a chance too. Did you text him about what happened, or did he text you?”

“He texted me,” Caduceus said, in the same soft tone Molly had used. “He said you’d gone out for coffee, and I noticed a note Jester left for me saying she’d gone to meet with you.”

“I’m guessing that’s when you told him I’d broken up with you?” Molly said, nodding his head in understanding. “I don’t know why I didn’t outright tell him last night... Probably because I’m such an idiot...”

Caduceus leaned over and kissed the side of Molly’s head. “You’re an idiot, but you’re our idiot. I love you, Molly. I’m happy to be with you, no matter what.”

“I love you too, Caduceus,” Molly said. They walked in relative silence until they arrived at the restaurant, simply enjoying the quiet closeness of each other. “Here we are, Dearest.”

Caduceus looked around with some wonder. “Wow… this is fancy,” he said.

“It’s one of the places Marion and I come to eat before weekend daytime shows,” Molly explained. “I know you don’t drink much, but they’ve got great ciders and mimosas, all as part of the buffet price.” As soon as the staff saw Molly, they brightened and jumped to seat him, as he was one of their favorite regulars. “Heh, I think I forgot to turn off my swagger.”

Caduceus smiled as they were seated and ordered drinks. “I don’t have a problem with it,” he said. “If we get better treatment because they know you well, then I’m happy to take advantage of that.“

“Marion is the real star, but this is one of her favorite places, and they know I’ll tell her if I’m treated poorly, and if she downs a place like this for poor service, her circle of influence will get wind of it and the restaurant’s reputation will suffer a great deal.” Molly took a sip from his mimosa. “Come on, let’s go get our first round of food from the buffet!”

“Mmm, yeah,” Caduceus said. He followed Molly up and around all the different tables. Caduceus focused on the pastries and cakes he found, for now. Molly’s main focus was the smoked salmon, and sausage, gathering a bit of fresh fruit and berries to go along with it. He ordered a couple of eggs over-medium from the omelet station before picking up a couple of pastries from that table as well.

Caduceus considered the omelet station as well, but decided to leave it for the next round and took his plate of pastries and fruit back to the table. “So,” he said as he and Molly sat down at their table, “penny for your thoughts?”

“Mostly, I’m thinking of how happy I am,” Molly said after another sip of his mimosa to clear his mouth. “I made a huge mistake, but it seems like things worked themselves out pretty well. I’m happy that you took me back, and that you’re willing to allow polyamory into our relationship. I’ll be very happy if you and Caleb get along as well as you seem to, and if you and Jester are happy too. And the other thing is, your smile is absolutely brilliant.”

Caduceus smiled a little wider and blushed a bit. “Aww, you’re sweet,” he said. “I’m in a couple of classes with Caleb, and we know each other from that, so getting closer shouldn’t be a problem.” Caduceus dipped part of a pastry into his coffee before eating it.

“Good, good!” Molly said, pulling a tiny gummy from a bag in his pocket and quickly popping it into his mouth. “You want one?”

Caduceus glanced around to make sure no one was watching them, then held out his hand for one. “How strong are these?”

“We’ll feel buzzed by the time we get home, especially with the alcohol, but not a full-on high if we don’t have more than one,” Molly said softly, handing him one. “We can go a bit stronger once we leave. I don’t think we’ve tried having sex while on a trip, have we?”

Caddy took the gummy and chewed it before continuing the conversation. “I don’t think we have, we’ll see how it goes,” he said with a smile.

They continued eating and chatting about random stuff for the next hour or so, between trips back to the food tables for more. By the time they were both full, Molly was starting to feel the beginnings of a high start to kick in, and he reached over and took Caddy’s hand. “Let’s get out of here, okay? I’m suddenly feeling rather frisky...”

Caduceus smiled and squeezed Molly’s hand. “Sure, that sounds nice,” he said. He flagged down a waiter to get the check.

Molly quickly paid the entire check without giving Caduceus a chance to grab the little folder from him to even look at the cost. He then stood and pulled Caddy into a wet, sloppy kiss and whispered into his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for a week...”

Caduceus glanced around quickly. “Mollyyy, we’re in public…” he said, his face darkened with a heavy blush. “But ah… yeah, let’s go.”

“A little PDA when at least one of the parties is noticeably tipsy is perfectly fine,” Molly said softly. “I can already tell that you’re getting excited...” She casually indicated the bulge in Caddy’s pants. “I’m calling us a cab, though. We’ll get there quicker.”

Caduceus glanced down between them and noticed they were both… excited. “Ah… well then, let’s get out of here,” he said. He took Molly’s hand and pulled him towards the exit. Pulling out his phone, he called for a car to come pick them up. Once they were in the cab, Caduceus started relaxing more. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed by anything, he just wasn’t sure what was okay for a couple to do in public. They were soon back at Molly’s place, and he found that he couldn’t keep his hands off of Caddy once they were behind the doors of his apartment. They’d each had another pair of gummies while waiting for the cab, so by the time they got back, Molly was starting to fly pretty high. With the additional gummies, Caddy wasn’t quite as high as Molly, but he was definitely up.

As soon as they were in complete privacy, Molly’s hand was down Caddy’s pants, stroking his cock while the other hand tugged the zipper down and pushed the pants down off the taller man’s body. “Fuck, Caduceus...”

Caduceus leaned against the front door and gripped at Molly’s waist as he stroked his cock. “Oooh, Molly… fuck..”

Once Caddy’s pants and underwear were down, he moved his free hand under the Cherokee boy’s cock and began teasing his pussy, all while kissing him passionately. “My Precious Caddy...”

With his pants and underwear pooled around his ankles and Molly’s fingers in his pussy, Caduceus couldn’t help but buck up against Molly’s stomach. “Mmm.. aaah, Molly, Molly… fuck… fuck me…”

“In due time, Sweetness,” Molly purred, moaning into Caddy’s mouth. “I’ll fuck you... but not until I make you cum... using my fingers...” He pulled Caduceus with him toward the bedroom, roughly and playfully pushing him onto the bed. “And I’m gonna strip for you first.”

Caduceus stepped awkwardly out of his clothes as Molly pulled him along, glad he’d only been wearing sandals, leaving those behind as well. When he landed on the bed, he rolled over and smiled up at Molly. “I look forward to seeing that…”

In his best stripper move, Molly started to remove his shirt, reaching his arms up and allowing his wrists to become entrapped by the shirt as he put his arms behind his back. “Ohhhh, it seems that I’m trapped,” he cooed, dropping to his knees. “Would you like to come and ravish me, oh mighty hunter?”

Caduceus bit his lip at how sexy Molly looked, then stifled a laugh at his dramatic drop. “Come up on the bed, love, I can’t see you,” he said.

As though a leash had been pulled around his neck, Molly quickly moved up to the bed, kneeling next to Caduceus. “My mighty hunter has given chase for my heart and captured my body as well. Please, ‘skin me’” he purred, asking Caddy to help him out of his pants.

Caduceus sat up and thumbed open the button on Molly’s pants and tugged the fly down. “Mmm, hi there, my prey…” he purred with a dark smile. He slipped his hands down the back of Molly’s pants and grabbed two handfuls of his ass. Caduceus pulled Molly up onto his knees and into a kiss.

Molly’s purr deepened as he was kissed, his tongue dancing out and tangoing around Caddy’s tongue. “Mmmmm... You look so good when you get aggressive...”

Caduceus pressed their foreheads together, rocking his cock up against Molly’s still clothed one. He gasped in a breath as he felt the lacy material of the other’s panties brush against his sensitive skin. “Oh fuck… Molly…” Caduceus hooked his thumbs into the garment at Molly’s hips and pulled them and his pants down.

“I see you’ve learned another of your prey’s secrets,” Molly said with a slight blush. They’d been together for several month’s now, but this was the first time he’d worn women’s underwear around Caduceus. “I don’t know why I kept that from you...”

“I can’t imagine either…” Caduceus said. He brought one hand around to cup Molly through the material. “Gods, that’s hot…” he said before pulling Molly’s cock out and giving it a few good strokes.

“Ohhhh, Mister Clay...” Molly moaned when he touched him like that. “Fuck, your big hands on my dick are perfect... I’m glad my mighty hunter knows this secret now... of his prey...”

Caduceus kissed Molly again, leaning against him until he was pressing him down onto the bed. “Mm, the hunter is gonna take a bite... but, the prey has to take his clothes off first,” he said.

Molly quickly pulled his arms out of the shirt that had been holding him “trapped”, tossing it over to the side. “Will you please help your prey out by pulling the undergarments off him, mighty hunter?”

Caduceus stripped off his own shirt, tossing it aside over his head. He then smirked at Molly. “As you wish,” he said before sweeping his arm behind Molly’s legs and landing him flat on his back.

Molly lifted his head and gazed up at Caddy, a dreamy look in his eyes. “I really do love being your prey... I know how well you can ravish me...” Caddy made quick work of Molly’s pants, but dragged his panties down slowly, watching Molly get harder and the lacy material glided over his skin. As soon as they were off, Caduceus leaned in and bit into Molly’s neck. “Oooh, oh, fuck...” Molly whimpered as his panties were pulled off, and then yelped in pleasure and surprise when Caddy bit his neck. “Cad...Caduceus... Yes, mark your prey... Please, make me black and violet...”

Caduceus bit harder. He pulled away after a while breathing hard and looked at the swollen mark on Molly’s neck. “Oh fuck...”

Molly growled playfully, playing as though he wanted to fight and escape, continuing the chase, but he wasn’t going anywhere. “Are you going to trap me or let me run now that you’ve marked me, Hunter? You may want to mount me to keep me here...”

Caduceus nuzzled his face into the other side of Molly’s neck. “Mmm, I think I’ll keep my prey here...” he said. Caduceus trailed one hand from Molly’s chest down to his cock, then wrapped his hand around both of them rubbing their cocks together. “Oh, gods... yes...”

“Mmmm, that feels so good...” Molly said, his eyes half-lidded, but an idea suddenly came to his head, and he used all his force to push Caddy off him and pounced on him, pinning him to the mattress. “But the hunter can sometimes become the hunted...” he growled.

Caduceus startled a bit as Molly flipped them over. “Oh! So he is,” he said. “And what ever shall you do with me?”

“I’m gonna eat you up, Little Morsel,” Molly growled, moving in and leaving a dark mark on Caddy’s neck. “Delicious... Once I eat your cock up, I’m going to mark you from the inside... Coating you with my cum... Does that sound good to you, My Delightful Meal?”

“Ohh! Gods, yes,” Caduceus moaned as Molly bit him. “Yes, please...”

“Fuck yeah,” Molly growled in an animalistic way, kissing and nibbling his way down Caddy’s body, nibbling on both nipples in turn, finally licking down his length and kissing the tip. “Mmmmm, Caddy... So good...”

Caduceus writhed under Molly’s mouth and hands. He nearly jerked up into Molly’s mouth when he kissed the tip of his cock. “Oh gods, Molly... if you’re going to tease me like this, I’ll just take over again...”

“Fuck that,” Molly growled, taking Caddy’s entire cock being engulfed in the purpled-haired man’s mouth, one hand coming to the base and the other hand pushing two fingers into his pussy.

Caduceus gasped loudly and gripped his hands into the bedsheets. “OH!! Oh fuck!” he cried. Relaxing into it, he buried one hand in Molly’s hair, holding him down to suck his cock. “Gods, you’re perfect Molly...” Caduceus moaned. He rocked his hips up into Molly’s mouth, which also pushed him further into his fingers.

“So are you,” Molly whispered before sucking him back into his mouth. His fingers started moving in and out of Caddy’s pussy smoothly, adding a third finger soon and finding his sweet spot quickly. He wanted to bring him to the edge quickly and then draw it out until he was almost begging for an orgasm. 

Caduceus groaned as Molly finger fucked him. “Oooh, Molly... oh fuck, there! Right there, gods, I’m close...”

Molly pulled back suddenly, only sucking on his tip again. “Uh-uh, not yet, Tasty Boi,” Molly purred. “You don’t get to careen off that edge just yet...”

“Hhhnnnngg...” Caddy moaned as Molly sucked on the tip and didn’t let him cum. “Oh, Molly... you’re so mean...” he teased.

“Oh no, I’m not, Caddy,” he said softly, pumping his fingers softly inside him while he spoke. “I just know what I want... and what I want is for you to stay on the edge, on the end of a tight leash... where I get to decide whether or not to let you fall over...”

Caduceus whimpered as Molly stroked his inner walls. “Oh, gods... Molly please...” Caduceus had one hand gripping the sheets and the other pulling at his own hair.

Molly saw Caddy pulling his own hair, and moved back up to lay next to him, his hand still in his lover’s body, but the other hand moved into his hair and tugged roughly, kissing him ferociously. “You want it so badly, huh? Then cum. Now. NOW.”

Caduceus let out a loud moan when Molloy tugged his hair. His pussy clenched around Molly’s fingers and his hips bucked up against them. “Oh fuck!! Yes!! Aaah!!” he cried as he came.

Molly’s mouth opened wide and he gave Caddy an even darker, deeper mark on the other side of his neck as he came, moaning loudly as he felt a tiny bit of blood on his tongue. “Mmmmm, yes... Oh, fuck, Caddy... Yes... So good... So delicious.”

Caddy winced as he felt himself bleed a little. “Oh... damn, Molly... are you secretly a vampire?” he asked with a laugh.

“Not in real life, no,” Molly chuckled, licking the blood from his lips and smiling down at his lover. “Did you enjoy that, Honey?”

“Yeah... I love you, Molly,” he said. 

“I love you too, Caduceus,” Molly purred, pulling his fingers out and licking away the juices there. “I’m gonna let you rest for a minute before we go further... then I’m going to really enjoy ravishing you...”

“Ah-aah...” Caduceus shuddered as Molly removed his fingers. “Thank you… I need a minute,” he said.

“You’re such a sweetheart, Caddy...” Molly purred next to his ear. “I love you so so much.”

Caduceus presses his forehead against Molly’s. “I love you too...” he murmured. 

“While we rest...” Molly whispered, kissing Caduceus gently. “I wanted to ask you, when did you want to meet with Caleb?”

“Well… we could all go on a date sometime?” Caduceus suggested. “That would be a nice way to all hang out together.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Molly said with a smile, running his fingers over Caduceus’ cheek. “Dinner and a movie?”

“That sounds great,” Caduceus said. He trailed his fingers over Molly’s arm and chest, trailing down to his hip. “Molly…”

“Yes, My Love?” Molly asked, knowing what Caddy was asking for, but wanting him to voice it for him.

“I believe you said something about ravishing me? Caduceus said with a sultry tone.

“Would you, please?”

“Since you ask so nicely...” he said softly. “I will do whatever you want me to do to you.” He leaned in and kissed Caddy tenderly, the kiss deepening quickly as he rolled over on top of him, their cocks pushed together blissfully. 

“Mmm, hi there...” Caduceus purred. He reached his hand down and wrapped it around both their cocks, pumping a little. “Oh, that’s nice... I’d love for you to fuck me...”

Molly suddenly felt a surge of giddiness and lightness in his body, and he knew that the biggest part of his high was hitting him at that moment, mixed with all the pleasure. “Ohhh, that’s what that feels like during sex...” He shook his head to try to clear it a little but knew that wasn’t going to work. “Yeah, I’ll fuck you... How you feeling down there, Honeybear?”

Caduceus was hitting a similar point. “Oh... I feel, electric...” he breathed out. His skin had been tingling all over since his first orgasm. It intensified wherever Molly touched him. “Oh, that feels amazing... touch me more please...”

Molly ran his hands over Molly’s arms as he got into position, putting Caddy’s legs around his waist. “Do my lips feel electric to you when I kiss you, Baby? Mine do...” He kissed him again for effect, sliding his cock inside the waiting cavern and just sitting there for a minute.

“Mmmm!!” Caduceus moaned into the kiss. He separated with a gasp as Molly pushed into him and his hands spread out over the sheets. “Oooh! Oh, Molly... fuck that’s good... how, how is that so good...? You’re not even moving, just having you in me...” Caduceus brought his hands back up into Molly’s hair and pulled their bodies flush against each other as they kissed.

“Not usually quite this high, are you?” Molly chuckled at the response. “Sex on a trip is... Amazing... Even just from a marijuana high... I’ve never done anything heavier than that, but I’ve heard stories...” He stopped talking and went back to kissing and touching when Caddy pulled him down, still not moving inside him.

Caduceus ran his hands over Molly’s back. “Oh... but, if you don’t start moving, I might just explode,“ Caduceus said, halfway teasing. “Gods, please fuck me, Mollymauk, I want to feel it...” Molly didn’t say anything, the look on his face as he started moving saying everything he needed to at that moment. His eyes were clouded and blown wide with lust and need and being high as a kite, and he purred into Caddy’s neck. 

Caddy’s eyes rolled back and slipped closed. “Oo-ooh... Molly.” As Molly started to move, Caduceus became aware of how hard he was again. “Oh fuck, Mollymauk... I love you, I love this... can, can I touch myself?” he asked.

“Yeah, go ahead, Baby,” Molly purred, lifting up just a little to give him room to get his hand in between them. “I love you too, Caddy... My beloved... My sexy beast...”

Caduceus traced his fingers lightly over his shaft, eyelashes fluttering as he did. He wrapped his hand around it and swiped his thumb over the head. “Oooh, fuck... Molly, please...”

“Yeah, Baby...” Molly crooned, smiling and starting to move more deeply in Caduceus’ cunt, looking down into the cavern between their two bodies meeting and groaning at how erotic it looked. In the back of his mind, he wondered what it would be like if he had tits and no cock, and it was Caddy’s cock inside him...

Caduceus tightened his grip as Molly fucked further into him. “Oh! Yes, oh, honey... Molly, I’m so close... oh my god I feel like I’m full of stars...”

“You’ll be full of something else soon, Honeybear...” Molly said softly. “Fuck, I’m close too... Cad-Caduceus... Get ready, Baby... Oh god oh fuck!” He spilled his seed into him, crying out in sheer ecstasy as his vision clouded and he nearly blacked out. “Ohhhh, Caddy...”

The feeling of Molly’s hot cum filling his cunt gave Caduceus that push over the edge. White splattered across his chest as he came breathlessly. He turned his head to kiss Molly. “That was amazing...”

“Fuck yeah it was...” Molly said after a moment of stillness. “Gods, Caddy... I love you so much... Everything about you... Fuck... I’m never letting you out of my life again...”

“Mmmm, I love you too…” Caduceus said quietly. “You’d better not leave me again, I’ll hunt you down if I have you,” he teased.

“That might be fun, but no,” Molly said softly, pulling out and gently laying down next to his lover. “I’m yours for as long as you want me...”

Caduceus rolled over onto his side, facing Molly. “Forever and ever,” he said. “Or at least the foreseeable future.”

“Hopefully forever and ever, if I have anything to say about it,” Molly cooed, his hand coming up and caressing Clay’s cheek. “And I look forward to seeing you get along with Jester, and hopefully with Caleb too.”

“Me too,” Caduceus said. He leaned in and kissed Molly again, sweetly. “I had a great time with Jester, all things considered. And… I can see things working with Caleb, but I definitely want that date first.”

“Oh, absolutely,” he said, returning the kiss just as sweetly. “And I want to make sure it’s as casually romantic as possible. No pressure to do anything, but open for a wide realm of possibility.”

Caduceus smiled, kissing Molly again. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling in bed, watching TV on the big-screen while consuming munchies and eventually ordering a couple of personal pizzas and a large pasta bowl to share for dinner.

“Hey, Babe, I’m sorry, but I have work in the morning at the cafe,” Caduceus said after dinner. “I’m gonna need to head back to my place soon.”

“That’s okay,” Molly said with a small yawn. “Caleb asked if I wanted to come over to his place tonight, and I told him maybe.” Caddy smiled at that, knowing that the two had been sexting all afternoon. 

“You two are really cute,” Caddy said as he got dressed. “You should go to him. He let me have you all day, so it’s only fair.” 

“I love you,” Molly said, getting off the bed and kissing Caddy sweetly. ‘Caddy said it’s okay, so I’ll be over soon,’ he texted Caleb before getting dressed. “See you tomorrow then, Honeybear...”


	6. German Chocolate

Once he had left Caddy’s place, Molly headed straight back to Caleb’s apartment, knowing that tonight was not going to be much of a night for sleeping. Molly and Caleb hadn’t slept together yet, having wanted to wait until Molly wasn’t “tied down”. But now that the three of them were an item, Molly was ready to consummate his relationship with Caleb.

“On my way, Liebling,” he texted.

Caleb was relaxing on his bed, in his room after his study session. He’d been sexting with Molly all through that, which had been distracting. When his phone buzzed, Caleb reached for it without opening his eyes and looked at the message. “I will see you soon then,” he texted back to Molly. “I’m looking forward to this 😉”

“Me too, Honey,” Molly texted back, hurrying out to his car and heading for Caleb’s apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited for his boyfriend to answer. Caleb jumped up from where he’d been laying on his bed and went to open the door. His roommate Nott was out with her boyfriend, and he was glad he and Molly would have the apartment to themselves. When he’d gotten home earlier that day, Caleb had changed into sweatpants and a soft t-shirt, foregoing his binder until being in public called for it. Finally, Caleb opened the door. “Hallo, Mollymauk,” he said with a smile.

“Hello yourself, You Handsome Devil,” Molly said, pushing inside quickly, pulling Caleb close to him and shutting the door quickly. After kissing him until he was breathless, he pushed Caleb away playfully. “Bedroom. Now.”

“Mmm, yes sir,” Caleb said playfully. It was a _very_ good thing they had the apartment to themselves. He took Molly’s hand and lead him back to his bedroom.

“I’ve been really looking forward to this...” Molly breathed once they were in the back of the bedroom, moving to sit on the bed while Caleb locked the door. “Those text messages you sent me, telling me what you wanted to do to me... You’ve kept me hard all afternoon...”

“Ja… me too…” Caleb said. “Sorry I am not more… presentable? I am not a fancy person.” Caleb made his way back to Molly and perched next to him on the bed. “So, ah… how should we do this?”

“Oh, you don’t have to be fancy, My Darling,” he said, his hand moving to Caleb’s face when he sat down. “We’ll both be naked soon enough... and your amazingly handsome body will be all the fancy I need.” He kissed Caleb again. “So, to start, why don’t we just focus on getting each other undressed?”

“Ja… okay,” Caleb said. They’d been beating around the bush together for a while. Just kissing, some touching. He slipped his hands under Molly’s jacket, easing it up and off his shoulders. “Have you… been with someone like me before?”

Molly shook his head. “Never been with a trans guy before, no,” he admitted nervously. “Caduceus is intersex, or two-spirit as he refers to it, but... That situation is completely different from yours. I’m excited to finally be doing this with you, but... yeah, I’m kinda shitting myself with how nervous I am about fucking up somehow.”

Caleb kissed Molly’s cheek. “You’ll be fine, Liebling,” he said. Caleb started unbuttoning Molly’s top. “Just remember, it’s my chest, not my tits, my cunt, not my pussy,” he said quietly.

“And what about this?” Molly teased, pushing his hand against the cloth-covered nub between his legs. “What do you want me to call that? Your clit or your cock?”

Caleb’s eyes slipped closed for a moment. He’d been hard and wet all afternoon and the contact was both sweet and torturous. “Ah, either... I’m flexible on that one...”

“Good to know...” Molly said with a smile, moving to divest Caleb out of his shirt, happy to see that there was nothing underneath it to get in his way. “Mmmm, may I play with your chest, Love?”

Caleb let his t-shirt get lost somewhere in his room. “Ja, go ahead,” he said. His chest wasn’t usually very sensitive, but if Molly wanted to play, that was fine.

“You’re an amazing man, you know that?” Molly breathed, his hands coming up to play with the soft mounds of Caleb’s chest. “I’m honored and privileged to be able to be close to you like this... Please, have at me, My Darling... Feel free to do some of the things you texted me about earlier today...”

Caleb moved in and kissed slowly down Molly’s neck. As he went, he unbuttoned Molly’s shirt until his hands were playing at Molly’s chest much the same way that Molly was playing at his. “Does that feel good, Schatz?” Caleb asked.

“Mmmm, yeah it feels great,” Molly purred, loving the way he was playing with his breasts. “I have something I need to tell you about me, Honey... Something I need you to keep absolutely secret... and when I tell you, I know you’ll understand why.”

Caleb kissed down to Molly’s collar bone, pressing him back against the bed and moving to his chest. “Mmm? What’s that, dearest?” he wondered.

“I’m starting to... think that I’m on the opposite side of the board from you,” he said, remembering clearly what he’d imagined when he’d been with Caddy earlier. “I’ve been imagining myself with a fully female body... for a while now. And it... it makes me feel really... whole, to wear women’s clothes.” He moaned softly as Caleb worked on him, happy to be sharing this with someone.

Caleb leaned back up and kissed Molly deeply. “I love you, Molly,” he said. “Whether you’re a man, a woman, or something else, I love you. And… if you don’t want anyone else to know yet, I can keep a secret.”

“Thank you, Handsome,” Molly said, wiping a small trace of tears from his eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve told, as far as I can remember. If I knew before the accident... I don’t remember that now. And by the way, I love you too, Caleb. Please, play with my tits more...”

“Of course, as you wish,” he said with a small smile. Caleb ducked back down and took one of Molly’s nipples into his mouth. He played with the other side in his hand, pinching and pulling gently at the whole area.

Molly moaned a little louder at the attention Caleb was giving him. He’d always loved having his nipples sucked and bitten and played with, and he was starting to understand more now as to why. “Ohhh, good, Caleb... That feels really good...”

Caleb switched sides after a moment, then kissed down the center of Molly’s chest. He leaned up on his elbows and pressed Molly’s pecs together, creating a little valley between them. “Mmm, that’s something I could get used to,” he said.

“Mmmm, me too, Baby,” Molly purred, enjoying the look of cleavage on his chest. “I love seeing myself with tits when I’m at work... and hate when I have to take off them off at the end of the night...”

Caleb eyed Molly calmly as he spoke. “Mm. You could... not to pressure you into something you’re not ready for... you could just keep them on...” he said. Caleb then kissed down Molly’s stomach to the waistband of his pants. “Can I get a color?”

“Green, Honey,” Molly said with a warm smile. “I’ll think about it. Feel free to play with my cock, but forget that my balls exist, please. I’ve never been friends with them...”  
“Sure,” Caleb said. He deftly undid Molly’s pants, pulling them off and leaving him in just the lacy panties. “Mmm, those look very nice on you,” Caleb purred. He mouthed at Molly’s hard cock trapped by the thin material.

“Mmmmm, thank you, Caleb...” he moaned softly, loving the feeling of his lips on his shaft. “How do you propose we make love tonight, Dearest? The traditional way?”

Caleb ran his tongue over Molly’s cock from tip to base. “Mmm... whatever way you want... I could even fuck you myself if you want,” he said.

“Mmmm, that sounds really nice,” Molly said, moaning at the feeling of Caleb’s tongue on him. “Fuck, you’re good at this... I think that this first time, I would like to take your cunt...”

Caleb shivered at the suggestion. “Mm, ja, I like the sound of that too,” he said. He sat up quickly and shucked off his sweatpants before peeling down Molly’s panties. “Hallo there,” he said with a smile.

Molly bit his lip at the sight of his lover, stark naked in front of him, chest on full display and cunt dripping wet and waiting for him. “Fuck, Caleb... You’re amazing... and gorgeous...”

“Thank you,” Caleb said, moving to straddle Molly’s hips. He leaned down and kissed him, letting their chests brush together. “Mmm, I want you, Molly... do you want me?”

“Fuck yes, I want you, Caleb...” Molly moaned, licking his lips hungrily after the kiss. “Will you ride me, My Love?” 

Caleb pushed back up. “Ja...” he said, lining up his cunt with Molly’s dick and sinking down on it. “Oooh, mmm...” Caleb moaned. “Gods I’ve been wanting this...”

“Gods, Caleb...” Molly breathed, reaching and taking Caleb’s hand for grounding. “Ohhhh, you feel so good, Babe... So hot, and wet... Fuck... I’ve been waiting for this... and now I finally have it...”

“I finally have -you-,” he amended.

Caleb squeezed Molly’s hand in response. “Ah, ja, we have each other... and more,” he said. Caleb started moving, bouncing his hips to get a rhythm going.

Molly hummed in pleasure as he was moved on by his lover, reaching up and touching Caleb’s chest gently, rolling his nipples between fingers and thumbs. “Damn, Caleb... Honey, you’re so... so perfect... Fuck...”

“Ah... so, so are you... fuck, Molly...” Caleb said as he moved. He shifted his angle just so and let out a low moan as Molly’s cock rubbed against his g-spot. “Ooh! Fuck, there... yes...”

Molly shifted a little, his hips moving up to meet Caleb’s bouncing, loving the look on the German-born man’s face as he rode him. “Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck, Caleb... Baby, how close are you, Sweetheart?”

“Getting there... oh, ja, fuck... Molly, fuck me...” Caleb said. He let his head fall back and ground against the pressure. “Oh fuck, ja, fuck...”

Molly mustered all of his energy and suddenly flipped them over, staying deep inside Caleb while he turned him over onto his back. “Fuck yeah... That’s easier...” From there, the railing began in earnest, going deeper and harder than before.

Caleb yelped in surprise, then cried louder with pleasure. He gripped onto Molly’s firearms and held on. “Oh ja, ja, fuck, Molly Molly Molly...” Caleb chanted. “I’m so close now, I’m... Oh!! Oh, fuck!!!”

“Fuck, Caleb!” Molly keened, getting so close to cumming. “I’m close... Really close... Do you want me to— to pull out?”

“Oh fuck, ja, you’d better, shit,” Caleb said. He lost the mood for a moment and lightly smacked his hand over his face. “I totally forgot, fuck, I’m an idiot...”

“Stop that...” Molly said, grabbing Caleb’s wrist lightly. “You don’t get to hurt yourself... You’re not an idiot, you just got caught up in the moment...”

Caleb turned his hand around and held onto Molly. “Ja, ja, you’re right... I still want to finish though... please Molly, make me cum...”

“Gladly, Love,” Molly said, starting to move again, reaching between them and rubbing on Caleb’s clit. “Fuck yeah, Caleb... So hard and so wet for me... So so good... Cum for me, Honey... Cum!”

“Ooohhh, ja... fuck yes, Molly, OH!! FUCK!” Caleb cried out as he came. His nails dug into Molly’s arm as he tensed up then relaxed into the post-orgasmic haze.

Had Molly not been thinking about it beforehand, he would have lost himself in the pleasure and spent himself inside of Caleb, but he managed to pull out of him just at the last moment before he came, spilling his seed on Caleb’s chest and chin. “Fuck!!”

Caleb flinched his eyes closed as Molly’s cum hit his chin. “Oh... gods...” he murmured. Caleb pulled Molly down to the bed and wrapped his arms around him. “Mmm, you are wonderful, Molly...”

“You are too, My Darling,” Molly said softly, catching his breath. “Mmmmm, that felt great...” He pressed his sweaty forehead to Caleb’s and grinned down at him. “I love you.”

Caleb leaned in and kissed Molly. “I love you, too,” he said. 

Molly’s eyes closed briefly, basking in the afterglow of their bliss. “I’m so happy, Caleb... Things are coming together so perfectly... For all of us.”

“Ja, they are...” Caleb said quietly. I raised the hand behind Molly to play idly with his hair. “Mm... are you staying here tonight then?”

“I was hoping for that, yes,” Molly said, leaning into the touch of Caleb’s hand. “We can go visit Caduceus in the morning for breakfast at the cafe.”

“Sounds good to me,” Caleb said. “So... what now?”

“Now... It just gets better...” Molly said, leaning in and kissing him again. “Are you hungry? We could order in.”

“Well... I ah, I don’t think I’ve eaten since this morning... so, ja,” Caleb said, not looking Molly in the eye. “I got caught up in studying, then... well you know...”

“We need to work on self-care, don’t we, Caleb?” Molly said with sympathy in his voice. “What are you in the mood for, food-wise? It’s my treat.”

Caleb made a cat noise and buried his face against Molly’s neck. “Mmm.... burgers and fries? Ja, that sounds good to me.”

“Okay!” Molly said, satisfied with his response, though he also decided to order some more nutritious items, including a chicken bacon ranch salad (with no bacon on one so Caleb could eat it) and an order of chicken strips. He sent off the delivery order and then set his phone down. “Have anything we can snack on in the meantime?”

“Umm, I might have some jerky?” Caleb said. He gestured at a drawer in his desk. “Nott makes sure I have emergency snacks...”

“Ah, good on her,” Molly said, opening the drawer and finding a few packets of beef jerky and some applesauce cups. He picked one of each out and tossed them to Caleb. “Eat, Kitten...”

Caleb sat up on the bed fully. “Thank you,” he said quietly. He opened the applesauce first and ate it without a spoon.

Molly grinned at the way Caleb at the applesauce, loving the way his tongue moved out to lap at the remaining applesauce in the cup. “Okay, that’s hot.”

Caleb rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “Not that I can do that on you but... mm, maybe after a fashion...”

“I’m sure you have a very talented tongue...” Molly purred. “As we’ve been kissing, you’ve definitely had a talent for leaving me breathless...”

“As have you,” Caleb said with a wry smile. “I just meant I don’t do ass to mouth.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Molly chuckled. “I’m not really a fan of eating ass or getting my ass eaten anyway. It’s kinda gross...”

Caleb chuckled then. “Ah, I am glad we are on the same page...” Molly opened his cup of applesauce and delicately lapped at the contents, making a show of licking it clean, the bar in his tongue clicking against the plastic of the cup lightly. Caleb felt a blush form high in his cheeks as he watched Molly lick out the applesauce. “Ah... I may have to have you go down on me later...”

“All you gotta do is ask, My Darling,” Molly purred, putting the cup down and opening the bag of jerky. “Nott has good taste in snacks, but I’m gonna being over a bag of chocolate cupcakes, pretzels, and Twinkies to add to this little stash.”

“Ah, they are supposed to be healthy...” Caleb said quietly. “But pretzels sound good,” he said.

“You’re plenty healthy as long as you actually eat,” Molly said in a concerned tone. “If I’m gonna be your partner, I’m going to make sure you’re taken care of... that you’re eating properly and getting other things you need.” 

“Mmmm... okay,” Caleb said with some hesitation. He didn’t want to get into all the things he was thinking.

Molly could see that there was more going on in Caleb’s mind, but didn’t want to press too hard and upset him. “It’s my job to spoil my boys, ya know? I love you...”

“Ja, I love you too,” Caleb said with a small smile. “I do spend most of my money on supplies for school… so, if you want to and are able to help, I suppose I should take you up on that.”

“Oh, honey, I’m happy to do that for you, since I am able to make a lot of money with all the little side jobs I do,” Molly said, pulling him in for a warm hug. “I don’t think I’ve told you this, but...” This part of the conversation made him nervous with new partners because he’d been kicked out by a few people before for sharing this part of his life. “I do sex work online, and occasionally I’m an escort.”

Caleb hugged Molly back when he pulled him in. “Just online right…? Do you… erm, do you have sex with your clients?” he asked, feeling a little awkward.

“Nothing more than touching through clothes and kissing, and they don’t get to see me undressed or get to undress themselves in person,” Molly said with a shake of his head. “Online, they get to see me naked, but I never accept pics from them. If they even try to send me pics of themselves, they get blocked from my channel.”

“Ah, okay then.” Caleb kissed Molly on the cheek. “I’m okay with that then,” he said. “Heh, now I feel really boring in comparison to you…”

“You’re definitely not boring, Kitten,” Molly said softly, kissing him back. “I don’t -do- boring. If you were boring, I wouldn’t be here, -doing- you.” He kissed from Caleb’s cheek to his chin, and then nibbled lightly on his earlobe. “You’re brilliant, and I know you’re going to do great things.”

“Ah… mmm, okay…” Caleb said, a little breathy. “Ah… we probably do not have time, do we?”

“We can at least make out until the food arrives,” Molly said with a chuckle. “Do you have a small vibe with a remote control? I’d love to see you sit here and eat your food with your cunt twitching with need...”

Caleb shivered a little. “No, but that should go on the wishlist,” he said with a smile. “C’m here,” Caleb said, pulling Molly in for a kiss.

“Mmmm, yeah, we can definitely add that to the wishlist,” he purred, kissing him passionately until the knock came on the door from the delivery driver. “Back in a moment, Kitten...”

“Wait, Molly!” Caleb said before he left the room. “You need to cover up!”  
Molly picked up a towel from the neat pile on the shelf and threw it around his middle, tying it snugly together, moving back over to Caleb and booping his nose. “Shush, you...”

Caleb stuck out his tongue at Molly. “Don’t traumatize the delivery person,” he said.

“Au contraire, mon couer,” Molly said. “If I was greeted at a job by one as beautiful as myself, especially with little on as I am wearing, I wouldn’t be traumatized. I would feel #blessed! Now let me go answer the door before they think I’m not going to.”

“Yes, go, go,” Caleb said, rolling his eyes and shooing Molly away with his hand.

When Molly opened the door, he was greeted by the smiling face of a somewhat familiar man with dark-chocolate skin and a small streak of white in the black hair. “Hey, Fjord!” Molly greeted him with a warm smile and a wave.

“Oh! Uh, hi Molly,” Fjord said. He’d seen the name when it came up on the app but didn’t put two and two together until the purple-haired man opened the door. “Here’s your order,” he said, pulling out and holding up a couple of take out bags.

“Jess told me that you’d been doing some delivery work!” he said, taking the bags and handing Fjord a $10 tip on top of what he’d tipped on the app. “Sorry to not be dressed. I was getting ready to hop in the shower.”

Fjord raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Thanks for the tip. Well, I gotta run to the next stop, see ya later,” he said as he turned and left.

“See you in class!” Molly said cheerfully down the hall before closing the door. “It was nice to see Fjord as our delivery person...” he said as he walked back into the bedroom with the food. 

“Oh?” Caleb asked. “Well, that’s good for him, I guess.” Caleb then made a grabbing motion for the food.

“Everyone has to make a living somehow, right?” Molly said, pulling out the salad with no bacon on it and handed it to Caleb, pulling his own out and opening it up. “Mmmmm, one of my favorites right here!”

Caleb started in on his own salad. “Mm, same. I wish they had a replacement for the bacon, but such is life.”

“Have any turkey bacon or anything I could pop into the microwave for you?” Molly offered. “I’m guessing probably not, but it never hurts to ask.”

“Nein, don’t worry about it,” Caleb said. “I have almost everything I could want right here.”

“Oh, and what do you lack, besides a bacon substitute?” Molly said cutely, taking a bite of chicken after smothering it with ranch dressing.

Caleb picked at his salad while he thought. “Well, I would love to have a cat, and I could always use more books,” he said. “So ah… ja.”

“What kind of books do you prefer?” Molly asked, thinking of ordering him some gifts, and at the very least adding them to his online wishlist. “Like I said, I’m gonna spoil you.”

“Mm… I like science fiction, fantasy sometimes… wizards especially,” Caleb said with a smile. “Recently though, I’ve mostly been needing help with textbooks for school…”

“Oh, really?” Molly said with a bit of concern. “How much more money do you need to cover them for the semester? I have some stipend money for textbooks leftover that I can use.”

Caleb startled. “Ah! No, nein, I am fine! For this semester anyway… but, in the fall, I will let you know.”

“Please do, Love,” he said with a smile. “When you register for your classes, we can add the books to my wishlist too. In the meantime, find a few books on Amazon that you want to read that aren’t for school, send me a link, and I’ll add them.”

“Will do,” Caleb said, digging into his chicken. He pulled his phone over and opened a couple of apps before sending the links to Molly over messenger.

“Oooh, these are some really great choices,” Molly said, reading over the list. “Though I may add those first two to my private wishlist and get it for you myself. I try to keep religious items like the Quran and the Torah away from my adult entertainment audience. But I’ll get these for you when I can.”

Caleb scooted over and hugged Molly from the side. “Thank you, so much,” he said. “I love you, Mollymauk…”

“I love you too, Kitten,” Molly said, turning his head and kissing him softly on the top of his head. They continued to eat and talk, and Molly told Caleb some about his life since the accident that had taken his memory. Eventually, the two of them were starting to doze off against each other and the wall. Caleb helped Molly clear the trash off the bed, then cuddled him as they both fell asleep.


	7. Carrot Cake and Green Tea

The day had been wonderful, with Molly, Caleb, and Caduceus all having lunch together after their respective morning classes. The three had met up in the student center’s more formal restaurant, each enjoying a little alcohol with their lunch. They had been getting to know each other more on a group basis, but tonight was a night that Caleb and Caduceus hoped to have some private time together.

Caleb was just finishing up the story of how he’d gotten his childhood cat, Frumpkin. “So by the end, my parents allowed me to keep ze kat. We got her all fixed up and clean, and she was very very sweet.”

“Oh my god, that’s adorable!” Molly said, practically having heart eyes as he listened to Caleb talk about his cat. “I hope I get to meet her one day!”

“Ah, well… maybe if I get another cat when I move out of where I am now…” Caleb said, a little solemnly. “Frumpkin… passed away a little more than a year ago… she was a very good cat, for a very long time.”

“Oh, Kitten, I’m so sorry,” Molly said, feeling heartbroken for his lover, and Caduceus gave him a sympathetic look.

“Maybe one day, if the three of us are living together or something, he could be our little fur baby, until we have the means to have a family of our own,” Caduceus said, putting his hand on Caleb’s hand.

“Ja,” Caleb said. “That sounds really nice.” He turned his hand over and interlocked his fingers with Caddy’s. “And you know, it’s okay, Molly. I’m not… over it, but it’s okay.”

“Love you, Kitten,” Molly said, taking Caleb’s free hand and kissing the back of it, doing the same with Caduceus’ hand. “And I love you too, Honeybear.” Just then, his alarm went off, and he realized that they’d been sitting there for nearly two hours. “Shit, I gotta go home and get ready for the show tonight... I’m sorry, guys.”

Caleb leaned over quickly and pulled Molly in for a kiss. “That’s alright, schatz,” he said. “Go have fun dancing, okay? I love you.”

“Thanks, Baby!” Molly said, plopping a tip down on the table. “Gotta go!” And in a flash, he was gone. Caduceus was glad they had paid in advance. 

“Shall we go too, Sweetheart?” he said softly, nuzzling Caleb’s neck.

Caleb hummed and brushed one finger down the center of Caduceus’ palm. “Ja, let’s get going. Your place?” he asked.

Caduceus felt a shock of pleasure hit him when he felt Caleb’s finger brush over his palm. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go to my place, and in a hurry.” He was both very wet, and hard as a rock, and he was glad he had plenty of condoms in his bedroom at home. Caleb slid out of the booth, glad at that moment that he didn’t have a cock. He was very wet himself. Caleb held out his hand for Caddy and held his hand while they made their way out. The walk back to the dorms was relatively quiet, enjoying each other’s company, both knowing that they were going to be anything but quiet very soon. Once inside, it didn’t take long for Caduceus to pull Caleb against him, kissing the redhead ferociously until they were both breathless. “Gods, Caleb... I need you so bad...”

Caleb was pressed up on his tip toes and Caduceus was hunched over a bit as they kissed. Caleb dropped back down to his feet when they separated. “Fuck, me too… Where? How?” he said breathlessly.

“Bedroom, now...” Caduceus said, picking Caleb up and putting the smaller man’s legs around his waist as he walked quickly to the bed, kicking the door closed even though he lived alone. He continued kissing him, not wanting to stop.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Caduceus’ shoulders, kissing him passionately. “Gods, fuck,” he murmured. Pressing his hips closer, Caleb moaned as he felt Caduceus’ cock through his pants. “Oooh… please…”

“Mmmm, does my lover want me to fuck him, huh?” Caduceus said in the most sultry voice he could muster. “If so, you simply have to say so...”

Caleb tightened his legs around Caddy’s hips and buried his fingers up into his hair. “Yes, please fuck me, Caduceus,” Caleb said, then kissed Caduceus again.

“Perfect...” Caddy moaned softly against Caleb’s lips, moving them over to the bed and dropping both of them onto the feather-soft mattress. “Help me with these clothes please...”

Caleb pushed up on Caduceus’ shoulder to roll them over so he was on top. “Y-yeah…” he said, working on Caddy’s top. He pushed it off, following along with his mouth as the fabric cleared his skin. Caleb cupped his hand around one of Caddy’s pecs and sucked the nipple into his mouth.

“Oh, Caleb...” Caddy purred, glad that he was laying down now, his back arching up as his nipple was sucked on. Being partially female in biology, his nipples were two of his most erogenous areas. “Such a good Kitten you are... Lapping at my nipples like milk... it feels so good...”

Caleb sat up then and made a face. “Eh, I’m not really into that… makes it sound like I’m pretending you’re my mother or something…” he said.

“Sorry, Love,” Caduceus said. “I was just trying to express how much I enjoy having your mouth on my chest. Is it okay to call you Kitten?”

Caleb stuck his tongue out in a ‘blep’. “Mrow,” he said teasingly. “That’s perfectly fine… and I love sucking on your chest too…” he said as he leaned back down to suck on Caduceus’ chest.

Caduceus let out a soft moan at the onslaught to his chest, smiling and putting his hand up on Caleb’s head. “You’re really good at that, and I’m so sensitive there...” He used his free hand to unzip his own pants, allowing his erection some relief from the tightness. He wasn’t wearing underwear today. “Please help me take these off.”

Caleb started to move back down to help Caduceus with his pants. He shivered as he felt Caddy’s cock rub against his crotch. “Gods, I can’t wait to have that in me…” he said. Caleb stood at the end of the bed and pulled Caduceus’ pants off.

“I can hardly wait either,” Caduceus purred, glad when the pants were off, shivering a bit when he saw the predatory, possessive look in Caleb’s eyes. “Do you want to ride me, or shall I take you the traditional way?”

Caleb couldn’t help but stare for a moment. He’d met other intersex people in his experience as a trans man, but this was something else entirely. “I… I have far too many clothes on,” he said. Caleb quickly and unceremoniously stripped out of his clothes and underwear, except for his binder. “I really want to ride you,” Caleb said, joining Caduceus on the bed again. “But ah, you are… kind of gigantic,” he said with a little laugh. “Could you eat me out first?”

“Of course, Kitten,” Caddy crooned. “Come sit on my face? Or do you want to be on your back for this?” He loved what he saw when Caleb stripped out of his clothes, not quite sure why he was leaving that on, but not wanting to bring it up. 

“I’ll be on my back,” Caleb said. He moved up against the headboard and lay down. Caleb swiped one finger through his wet cunt, just for show.

“Sweet Gods, that’s hot,” Caddy said softly, biting his lip. “_You’re_ hot, Kitten...” He lowered himself to lay between Caleb’s legs, taking in the scent of his cunt while taking his clit into his mouth and sucking gently. 

Caleb moaned and pressed up into Caddy’s mouth. “Ooh... mmm, das gut...” he threaded one hand into Caduceus’ hair and held him in place gently.

Caduceus moaned around him, testing the waters by putting two of his fingers up to the edge of Caleb’s hole, feeling the slick escaping from him. “Would you like my fingers in you while I keep sucking your cock, Kitten?”

“Ja, please...” Caleb said.

“Then my fingers you shall have,” Caduceus said, sliding two of his thick fingers deep into the hot cavern of Caleb’s cunt. “Oooh, Kitten, you’re so tight...”

Caleb spread his legs further. “Oooohh!! Oh yes, Caduceus!” he moaned aloud. “Your fingers… gott, that’s just your fingers…”

“Yeah, that’s just two of my fingers in you,” Caduceus said against his skin, his broad tongue starting to brush over the point where his fingers and Caleb’s walls began to converge. “Shall I insert a third, Kitten?”

Caleb enjoyed the feeling of Caduceus’ scruff against his legs as he spoke. “Mm, ja, please...” he moaned, petting his fingers through the other’s pink hair.

Caduceus smiled, sticking his ring finger into his mouth to wet it down before carefully sliding it into him. “Not going to push it if you don’t think you can, but do you think we can get all four fingers in?”

“Ahhh… Oooh, fuck, fuck, aaah…” Caleb moaned. He let his head fall back against the pillows. “Nein… just three… gods…”

“As you wish, Kitten...” Caddy said, starting to move those three fingers inside him. “Gods, Caleb, I love you... I love how hot and wet and wonderfully perfect you are... You’re an amazing man...”

“Ah, fuck, so are you,” Caleb said. He thrust his hips down onto his fingers, drawing them in more. “Gods, yes… fuck…”

Caduceus reached down between his legs and stroked himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers. “I’m gonna need to put on a condom... before we get too much further here... You want to do the honors?”

Caleb nodded. “Ja… oh fuck, please… make me cum first... suck my dick…” Without another word, but with a lust-filled, needy growl, Caduceus descended on Caleb’s clit, sucking on it as hard as he could. He loved that Caleb called it his dick, and he imagined easily that this was actually a long, thick cock in his mouth, and his head bobbed in a similar way now. Caleb tightened his grip on Caduceus’ hair and started rocking his hips up into his mouth. “Ooh! Yes, fuck yes!” His other hand fisted in the pillow behind his head. “Ja, darling, fuck!”

“Gods...” Caddy moaned, loving the pull of his hair and the squeeze of Caleb’s walls around his fingers as he continued finger-fucking him. His hips thrusted down into the mattress, trying to find some release. “Fuck... Caleb, you’re so good...”

“Ja, y-you’re good… too, oh! Fuck, Caduceus!” Caleb panted out. He shuddered and tightened his thighs around Caddy’s head. “Oh fuck! Oh ja, ja! I’m… FUCK!” Caleb cried out as he came. Caduceus happily drank up the cum from Caleb as he came, closing his eyes and getting as far into the slick as he could, his fingers slowing but not completely stilling. “Mmm… gods that’s good…” Caleb moaned as Caddy continued to massage his cunt. “Ah… fuck, I’m definitely ready for your cock now,” he said. Caleb tapped at Caddy’s wrist to signal him to pull out.

Caduceus pulled out, licking his fingers clean and moaning at how thick the slick was, and how wonderful it tasted. “Condoms on the bedside table...”

Caleb reached over to the beside table, rolling onto his side as he did. He grabbed one of the wrappers and played with the texture between his fingers and thumb for a moment. “Right then… roll over for me?”

Caduceus did as requested, smiling as he moved to lay on his back, beaming up at his lover with a look of pure lust and need in his eyes. “I’m ready for you, Kitten... Please put the condom on me so I can fill you up...”

Caleb shivered with anticipation before sitting up and moving to straddle Caduceus’ thighs. He tore open the wrapper and smoothy slid the condom down Caddy’s thick cock. “Oh, wow…” he whispered, squeezing at the base. “Gods, but you’re thick…”

“Contrary to popular belief, I actually -like- the feeling of the condom on me,” Caduceus said softly, purring at the slight buzzing feeling it gave his head. “It’s weird, but maybe it’s just the particular type? But damn, it feels really good...”

“Well, good for us then,” Caleb said. His hand trailed down curiously to Caduceus’ pussy, slipping a finger in. “Is that okay…?”

Caddy’s face looked like he had just been hit with a massive high when Caleb slipped a finger inside him. “Better than okay, Kitten... Gods...”

Caleb smiled and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, like when he would study some new, fascinating formula. “Interesting…” He pulled his finger back out and licked the slick off of it. “I’ll have to explore that later… but for now…” Caleb moved up on his knees and braced one hand on Caddy’s chest while he lowered himself onto the other’s cock. “Ooooh…. oh fuck…” Caleb moaned as he slowly made his way down.

“You’re welcome to explore me in any way you liiiii— Oh, Gods, Caleb!” He quickly came undone under his lover as Caleb impaled himself on Caddy’s shaft. “Fuck, Caleb! You’re so... so good, Kitten! Ohhhh!”

The stretch of it burned in the nicest way inside Caleb. “Oh… oh fuck…” he said breathlessly. He perched there for a moment, just getting used to how it felt. “Gods, you’re so big…” Caleb said, moving his hips up slightly, then back down. “Oh, gott!” He rested his hands on Caduceus’ shoulders and started to move slowly up and down. Caduceus put his hand up on Caleb’s chest tentatively as the man began moving up and down on him and began chanting in a language that Caduceus hadn’t used in years but seemed to come naturally to him. He closed his eyes and just mumbled incoherently. He had lost himself to the pleasure and was deep in a headspace that he didn’t even understand. It was just him, and Caleb, and the gods... Caleb heard Caduceus chanting, but paid it no mind. He would let his new lover do whatever felt natural for him. Caleb let his eyes fall closed and lost himself in the rhythm, moaning and panting along as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

“Caleb... I feel like I’m... going to explode!” Caduceus moaned loudly, continuing to move his hips up to meet Caleb. “I’m so close... Fuck... *gibberish gibberish gibberish* Ohhhh... Please... cum with me, Kitten... Ohhh, yeah...!”

“Ja, ja, fuck me, fuck me,” Caleb chanted and bounced on Caddy’s hips. “Yes, so close, oh gods, yes! YES!” Caleb cried out, throwing his head back and driving his hips down, wanting to feel Caduceus cum inside him.

At the same time, Caduceus tossed his head back and cried out, giving one final snap of his hips as he came, filling up the condom with a great deal of force. “Caleb! CALEB! Fuck! Fuck yes!”

Caleb all but collapsed on top of Caduceus as he entered post orgasmic bliss. “Gods… Caduceus, you’re amazing…” he breathed against the other’s skin.

“So... are you...” Caduceus breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. “You’re perfect, Caleb... I love you...”

Caleb made a face as he pulled off and rolled onto his side. “I love you too…” he said.

“Is there anything I can do to ease your pain, Sweetie?” Caddy asked, having noticed the wince.

“Ah, no,” Caleb said. “Unless you have ibuprofen? I’m just not used to taking someone as big as you…” he said with a little smile.

“I’ll grab some for you,” he said. “Also, would you like to share a gummy with me?” He moved off the bed as he asked this, moving to the dresser and grabbing the medicine and the small bag of gummies from the drawer. Caleb reached one hand out and made a ‘gimme’ motion. He hadn’t been able to get ahold of edibles in so long, it’d be nice to have them again. “You want a whole one?” Caduceus asked carefully, handing him a whole one and grabbing one for himself.

“Ja, please,” Caleb said, taking it and eating it. He relaxed back on the bed and waited for Caduceus to return.

“Think fast!” Popping his gummy into his mouth, Cad tossed the bottle of ibuprofen to Caleb and then returned to the bed, snuggling with him. “I’m so happy...” Caleb caught the bottle and swallowed two pills dry before leaning over Caduceus and setting it on the bedside table.

“Mm, I’m really happy too,” he said.

Just then, Caduceus heard his cell phone buzz with a text message from Molly. “Bad night at the show... I need to come over... Please?”

“Of course, Honey! Let yourself in when you get here.” Caduceus immediately texted back, then looked to Caleb. “Molly needs to come over. He has bad nights at work sometimes, just from anxiety and stuff. What do you say we cheer him up when he gets here?”

“Ja, sure,” Caleb said. “Ah… I don’t think I’ll be up for much, but we can cuddle and stuff…”

“We’ll feed him a gummy and cuddle, yeah,” Caddy said with a smile.

*A Little White Before*

Molly had been feeling jittery and anxious most of the evening. He didn’t usually feel that way, especially since he got to do something he loved, next to one of the most beautiful women in the world. Tonight had been “Chicago Night” and most of their numbers had been from Broadway shows, which the audience loved. But from the moment Molly had stepped out on the stage to sing “Razzle Dazzle,” he’d felt the flare-up of a panic attack. Now, Marion was just coming off the stage at the end of the set, finishing with “When You’re Good To Mama,” and Molly knew he needed to be in her arms.

“Mama,” he said sardonically over a glass of Scotch, downing the shot in one gulp, “I need to be held... I’m about to lose my fucking mind.”

Marion glided over to Molly. “Aww, baby…” she cooed. She sat beside him on the couch and pulled him into a hug. “What’s wrong, Molly? What can I do for you?”

Molly was on the verge of tears, and the pot cookie he’d eaten before the show really hadn’t helped like it usually did. “Just... Hold me... The show’s over until the next seating. I need you to hold me, to help me get calmed down enough to finish the set... Or I gotta go, and tonight’s too important for me to be running off.”

Marion leaned back into the corner of the couch, pulling Molly with her and into her lap. “Oh honey… of course I will,” she said. Marion tucked Molly’s head against her chest and pressed a kiss into his hair. “It’s okay honey, it’s okay…” she whispered, rocking him back and forth a little.

Molly’s tears came out in a rush suddenly as he was pulled into her embrace. He didn’t even know why he was crying, he just was. “I felt so ashamed up there in that first song... Like I was letting our audience down. Like I was letting you down. I knew I was doing my best, but I almost ran off the stage as the music started playing...”

Marion kissed Molly’s hair again, at the temple. “You could never let me down, Mollymauk. I love you so much, you are so special… If you couldn’t go on stage or had to leave, I want you to know that I would only be concerned about you,” she said gently, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “Do you want something to help?”

“I had one of my pot cookies before the show, but it hasn’t started working yet,” he said, shaking his head as he rested it on her collarbone. “Will you... Marion, will you kiss me? Like, the way you kiss your clients? I don’t need anything more than kissing, I don’t think, but I... I need to feel...”  
Marion moved one hand to cup Molly’s face. She gave him a sincere look of understanding and sympathy. “Of course, Molly…” she said quietly before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

Molly’s eyes drifted closed as she pulled him in, whimpering at the tenderness of the kiss. He needed just a bit more, so he opened his lips as an invitation to go just a little further and deepen the kiss. She could choose not to, and that was okay, but in the back of his mind, he really wanted to make out with her. He wanted to get a little handsy, but without touching her “client-only” areas. For her sake, he hoped that she did have a client tonight after the show, so she could get some relief, as he would asking Caduceus if he could come over tonight.

Marion took Molly’s cue and licked into his mouth, sliding her tongue against his. She hummed pleasurably as she slid her hand into his hair and scratched against Molly’s scalp. Molly finally felt himself starting to relax and calm down, and he wasn’t sure if it was the warm, firm touch of his dear Ruby, or the high finally starting to take him. Whichever it was, he didn’t care. He held tighter to her, not wanting to let go of this feeling. “Marion... Thank you...”

“Mmm, you are most welcome, Molly...” Marion said before pressing another kiss to the corner of Molly’s mouth. “Anything else you need, Darling?”

“Not right now,” Molly said, resting his forehead against hers. “Keep kissing me, though, please... At least for a few more minutes? You have a wonderful knack... for knowing exactly what to do to soothe me...”

“Of course,” Marion purred as she drew Molly in again. She went for a deep kiss right away this time. She pulled Molly against her and trailed one hand down his back, the other still in his hair.

His hands rested on Marion’s hips as they continued kissing, one hand drifting up to the bare skin at the back of her delicious black dress. He wanted more from her, but this was one person he wouldn’t chance asking for deeper intimacy. Not only was she his coworker, she was the mother of a woman he was starting to feel something deeper for too. “You’re so lovely, Ruby... I have to stop before I get carried away...” He stayed in her arms but stopped kissing her. “Just hold me now?”

Marion smiled and held Molly close against her chest again. “Yeah, whatever you need, baby,” she said. Marion walked her nails gently up and down Molly’s back as they sat there. After a long moment, she spoke up. “You know… if you wanted, we could arrange something…”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Molly said, smiling appreciatively even though Marion couldn’t see it. “I’m kind of... developing feelings for Jester. An arrangement with you as your client... as much as I would love it, I’m afraid of hurting her. She’d understand, and she’d get over it I’m sure, but...” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Marion kissed Molly’s hair again. “I understand, honey,” she said. Marion continued rubbing Molly’s back soothingly until he was feeling much more relaxed.

After a few minutes of just sitting there in silence, Molly finally felt more like himself. He placed another gentle kiss on Marion’s lips, and smiled as he looked into her eyes. “I think I’m ready to go back out onstage, though I may take off after my last number, before you come back to the green room. Is that okay?”

Marion smiled and pecked Molly’s cheek. “That’s perfectly fine, Molly. Text your boys and go be with them after this next set,” she said.

Molly nodded and sent off the text message, then put his phone down and headed out the door with Marion for the last set. “Love ya, Mama!”

“Love you too, babe!” Marion said. She squeezed Molly’s hand one more time as they headed out. They traded off and joined up for different songs, and when Marion got back to the green room, both Molly’s scotch glass and the room were empty.

Molly had all but shot out of the elevator at the bottom of the tower, ready to be in the arms of his boys as soon as possible. After the passionate kissing session with Marion, and the mostly-wonderful final set with her, he was going to need a distraction to get his mind off the whole situation. When he got to Caddy’s apartment, he quickly let himself in and headed straight for the bedroom, where the boys were laying, cuddling and waiting for him.

“Awww, you two are ten kinds of cute!”

Caleb and Caduceus looked up from where they were cuddled on Caddy’s bed. “Dankeshun, Mollymauk,” Caleb said. “Come, come here mein schatz…” When Molly saw that both his boys were naked, he growled playfully and quickly undressed, dropping everything in a heap on the floor. He was high as a kite now, and neither he nor Caddy gave two shits about tidiness in that moment. 

“Oooh, this is proving to be a very eventful night,” Caduceus said, welcoming Molly into his arms. “My first time solo with Caleb AND a threesome? Nice...”

Caleb squirmed a little tiredly. “Mmm, nein… not tonight, I am… too tired, too high,” he said. Caleb sat up and took off his binder, well-aware of the dangers of sleeping with it on.

Caduceus’ face fell, but he nodded in understanding. Molly moved to lay next to Caduceus after kissing Caleb gently on the lips. “I’m glad you boys had fun tonight,” Molly said with a soft, warm smile.

“We definitely had fun,” Caduceus said, wrapping himself around Molly. “My delightful Molly, are you okay?”

“I’m okay now,” Molly said. “The cookie I ate before the first show just didn’t settle me down until after the first set. But Marion was able to calm me down.” He probably still had traces of lipstick on his lips...

Caleb reached over and wiped a bit of dark red away from Molly’s lip. “Mmm, I’m sure she did…”

Molly blushed at that, a tiny smile playing on his lips. “She’s an amazing woman, but there are at least four others I want more than her... Two of which are right here in bed with me.” 

Caleb kissed Molly’s cheek before laying back down. “And if I might ask… who are the other two?”

“Jester and Fjord,” Molly said easily. Caduceus chuckled at that revelation, having started to feel a bit strongly for Fjord over the time he’d been with Jester. His feelings for the tall black man were strong, but Jester had his heart full-stop.

“Ja, sie sind gut...” Caleb muttered. He had met Jester when he was brand new to the school, she was so friendly it was hard not to. Caleb had met Fjord soon after. “What did you have in mind for tonight though?”

“Well, with the night I’ve had, I don’t have the energy or wherewithal to do much more than lay here and cuddle, and maybe eat some munchies,” Molly said quietly. “I’m guessing you two already had a bit of a munch?”

“Yeah, we did,” Caduceus purred, nuzzling Caleb.

Caleb snuggled back to Caduceus. “Do you wanna get your laptop so we can watch a movie?” he suggested. Caduceus moved quickly and dug it from the side of his bed, shortly setting up Netflix and putting on something none of them would mind not remembering. He cuddled in with Molly and Caleb as they all settled in for the night.


	8. Hospital Cafeteria Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it adds a little dimension to the story.

Molly was laying there in that hospital bed, kept alive and nourished by feeding tubes and other modern technology. It had been three weeks since he had been brought in, bloodied and nearly dead, multiple broken bones and a massive concussion. It had taken a few days for word to reach his boyfriends and girlfriend, but since then, Jester, Caduceus, Caleb, and Fjord had taken turns sitting by Molly’s bedside during visitor hours, talking to him some of the time. 

Caleb walked into Molly’s room to relieve Jester’s watch, now that he was out of class. “Anything?” he asked her. 

“No... I read him some comic strips from the newspaper, but nothing’s changed.” She reached her hand out to Molly’s shoulder, resting it there. They had all been through so much over the last year. She loved her polycule, her boyfriends and their partners, the whole interconnectedness of their network. “At any rate, I really do have to get to class,” she stood and gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek. “Let me know if anything happens okay? Love you,” she stooped to give Molly a kiss too, “and you. See you later, loves,” and walked out the door. 

Caleb took the now empty seat next to Molly’s bed. “Well, Mollymauk, looks like it’s just you, me, and my homework,” he said with a smile. Caleb set down his backpack and dragged a small table over so he could work on his reading. He started off reading out loud to Molly, as it had been suggested by his doctors, but Caleb found himself trailing off and read silently after a few minutes.

Not long after Caleb arrived, Caduceus also made his way to the hospital room. It had been a long day, and while his body needed to sleep, he wanted to spend time with his boyfriends, and hoped that today would be the day that Molly would wake up. Since becoming involved with Caleb romantically, he’d started a Zemnian class because he wanted to be able to share that much more with him, and Caleb had seemed thrilled. Stopping by the coffee cart in the lobby, Caddy grabbed a cup of tea for himself and a coffee for Caleb. “Hey, Loves...”

Caleb looked up from his book when Caddy walked into the room. “Ah, hallo liebling,” he said and took the coffee from Caddy. “How was your day?” he asked.

“Overall, pretty good,” Caddy said, kissing him gently. “I had this feeling of closeness with his soul today, like he’s trying to tell me something. Maybe he wanted me here by his side for some reason? I don’t know...” And just in that moment, one of the machines blipped with an increased heart rate for just a few seconds. Caddy’s eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. “Molly?!”

Caleb shot up, shoving the table roughly out of his way. He took Molly’s hand tightly. “Molly, are you there? Come back to us darling,” he pleaded.

Molly’s eyes remained closed but were moving wildly underneath the painted-purple lids. He was seeing the fight he’d had with that huge buffoon, Lorenzo or whatever the fuck he’d said his name was. He felt the knife in his ribs but felt no pain. But he also saw other memories... memories he hadn’t had before. A beautiful lady, a younger version of one of his classmates... someone he’d known since before the accident. And oh, he had known her, well... in every sense. She had been his first, and he hers. But he remembered other things... things that had landed him in the hospital. It hadn’t been just an accident... Fuck...

Caleb watched as Molly’s eyes moved behind his closed lids. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Please... Mollymauk... please wake up... Ich lieb dich...” He pressed his forehead to Molly’s. “Caddy, should we call a nurse?”

Caddy shook his head, not wanting there to be anyone in the room besides them in the moment he woke up. “Not unless the machines go crazy...”

Molly’s eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw and heard was Caleb’s face and voice. “Darling...”

Caleb all but fell on Molly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Mein gott, Molly, you’re awake! We were so worried about you!” he said and sat back up to a crouch beside Molly’s bed. “Are you okay? Do you remember anything?” Caleb ran a hand through Molly’s hair. “I’m so glad you’re here, liebling.”

Caddy took both Molly’s hand and Caleb’s hand, kissing them one at a time, tears of joy and relief trickling down his cheeks. “Give him a moment, Caleb... He seems a bit overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, a little...” Molly said, but smiled brightly. “I remember... a lot more than I did... I remember my life from before... it’s so much to take in... My name was Lucien back then, like Cree said... Gods, this is just... I’m just glad you’re both here. How long was I out? Where are Jester and Fjord?”

Caleb backed up a little and just squeezed Molly’s hand. “It’s been about three weeks...” he said. “Jester went to class, and... I think Fjord is back at the dorm? He has an early class tomorrow, so he’s probably asleep. Do you... want to talk about anything you remember...?”

Molly shook his head, carefully moving to sit up a little. “Not right now, I just want to spend what little energy I have right now spending time with two of the three most beautiful men I know.” He looked at Caleb. “Darling, when you get a minute, can you message Cree on my phone? The six of us need to have a talk together.”

“Umm, ja, sure...” Caleb sat back down in the chair and pulled Molly’s phone out of his backpack. He’d kept it on him because there was no reason to have it in the hospital room, and he hadn’t wanted to leave it in storage with the rest of Molly’s belongings. “What should I say? Just ‘hey, we need to talk’ or ‘I remember everything’... This is... oh... wow...” Caleb sat back then, suddenly overwhelmed by thoughts of what Molly might be going through.

“Just tell her to come to the hospital,” Molly said. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see that I’ve woken up.” He saw the overwhelmed look on Caleb’s face and bit his lip. “Looks like Lorenzo Coulson came back and tried to finish what he started with me back when I was in high school. Neither of these incidents was a fucking accident.”

“That fucking bastard... I swear to the Archheart I’m going to kill him...” Caleb closed his eyes and took one deep breath, then two, then he refocused and looked to Molly’s phone again. He opened the messaging app and sent a text to Cree. It read ‘Come to the hospital, Molly woke up.’

“You may not need to,” Caduceus said, looking at his phone for a minute and reading the headline that had popped up. “It looks like the police were able to arrest him based on surveillance camera footage at the spot where this whole thing started. “Oh my god... This report is saying that they’re going to investigate a similar occurrence from over three years ago... involving a young Arabian man...”

Caleb blinked owlishly at Caduceus, then turned to Molly. “Huh, that’d check out, if he attacked you in high school, Molly... I’m glad they got him, that’s good,” he said. “That’d be the incident where you lost your memory, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Molly said, his head moving back to lay against the pillow. “Everyone told me that it was an accident, I guess because they didn’t know, and I didn’t remember, but now I do...” His eyes closed, remembering that Lorenzo had shoved some kind of drug into his mouth. “If by some miracle you survive this, he said, you won’t remember a thing about it...”

“Vas... what was he even trying to do? I mean... no, we do not have to go into it if you do not want to, Mollymauk. I’m just glad that you’re awake now. Oh, I should text Jester...” Caleb trailed off and pulled out his phone and shot a ‘Molly woke up

Jester immediately shot back a text, a huge smile on her face. “I can’t leave this class, since our midterm is in the second half, but I’ll be there as soon as I can! How is he? Is he talking? Is he in good spirits?” 

Caleb started texting back, “He’s doing alright, he’s talking and happy to have us here. Something weird happened though... you should definitely be here to talk with him about it”.

Jester sent back, “that sounds strange, but okay. let me know if anything else happens! xoxo”.

Caddy added everyone into a group text message after letting Fjord know privately that Molly was awake. Fjord had trained himself to wake up when a specific ringtone or text rang on his phone, and now was no different.

“Let Molly know that I love him, and I’ll see him after my midterm in the morning, okay? Love you. F.”

Caleb looked up at Molly after reading Fjord’s text. “Ah, here is your phone back,” he said, handing it to Molly. “He says he loves you. I love you too,” he said with a smile.

Molly grinned, albeit tiredly. He was still very weak, and his body felt numb. “I love you all too,” he said softly, reaching out for Caleb’s hand. “Come closer, Mein Herr, please... Kiss me, please...” He looked over at Caddy, who perked up at the gaze. “You too, Precious...”

“Yes, of course,” he said. Caleb carefully climbed into the bed next to Molly, making sure to watch out for the tubes and wires. He wrapped one arm around Molly’s chest and kissed his cheek. “Mein gott, but it’s been hard not doing this...” Caleb said, and tucked himself in closer to Molly.

Caddy carefully moved to lay on the bed with his boyfriends, kissing Molly fully on the lips, which is what Molly had hoped Caleb would do, but it was okay. “I’m so glad you’re back with us, Lover,” he said softly. “I knew you weren’t going to die after a while... but I was afraid... afraid you’d never wake up... or that you’d have forgotten us.”

“I’m still me, Honeybear,” Molly said just as softly. “I have a lot of things to think about now that I’m remembering everything, but I’m still me...”

Caleb brought his hand up to the side of Molly’s face, turning his lover towards him. He started off peppering his face with small kisses before settling on his lips and kissing him deeply. “I was fearing kind of the same thing... we can figure out all the weirdness later... for now, I just want to hold you close and kiss you... I love you so much, leibling...”

“I love you too, Mein Herr,” Molly said, his tongue eagerly coming out to deepen the kiss. In that moment, Cree walked into the room, her eyes wide and her breath caught in her chest. “L-Lucien?”

Caleb froze mid-kiss, and slowly turned towards the door. “Oh... hallo, Cree,” he said.

“Hi, Cree,” Molly said. “It’s ah.... kind of... complicated. You know that incident a few years ago with Lorenzo? Well, I kind of lost my memory entirely after that.”

“Lucien!!” Cree said, moving over as quickly as she could. Caddy moved out of her way and let her embrace her former lover. “I know, Lucien, I know... I was there in the hospital when you woke up the first time, remember? You didn’t remember that I was your... your girlfriend... Do you remember now?! Oh my god, is my Lucien come back?”

“Right, right, I remember now... sorry, I was out for a while and I just woke up. I’m... I remember you now, Cree. I remember what we were to each other. But, I’m also still... me. I’m still Molly, I guess.” He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. “I remember how I felt about you, but I have a lot to figure out now,” he said.

“I understand, Darling,” Cree said, her eyes closing when he kissed her forehead. “I know that we will all be here to help you work through this... odd time. Won’t we, boys?” Caddy immediately nodded. “Luc... Mollymauk... We all love you. I will never stop loving you...”


	9. Raspberry Daiquiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Vex enjoy a rainy evening together the night before their 10-year anniversary vow renewal.

Percy and Vex De Rolo had been married for ten years. Their six children (their oldest named Vesper Elaina De Rolo, a set of twins, named Lucien and Lucille, and a triplet set, named Percival IV, Jaser, and Victor) were beautiful, Vesper twelve years old, the twins almost ten years old and the triplets a bit over seven years old. The family was nearly always together, but on nights like this after the kids had been put to bed, Vax and Percy sat on the glass patio of their large home, listening to the rain fall. 

“Happy Anniversary, My Love,” Percy said as the clock struck twelve, as indicated by the grandfather clock from inside the open patio door. He reached into his pocket and handed Vex a small box. He didn’t want to wait for their vow renewal the next day to give it to her. But inside the box was not jewelry or anything like that. Instead, it was a pair of faux vouchers for a getaway to Paris, a place where Vex had always wanted to go. “It’s not what you think it is, Dear,” he chuckled. “It’s for our second honeymoon.”

Vex leaped up and hugged him. “What?! Oh my god, that’s amazing!! Thank you so much!!” she squealed and peppered his face with kisses.

“We can’t go immediately for our anniversary, but I’ve been planning a vacation for just the two of us,” Percy said with a smirk. “No kids, no pets, no responsibilities besides me making sure you’re happy at all times. I’m pulling out all the stops for this trip,” He curled his fingers into Vex’s hair. “Perhaps we’ll even have so much fun that we’ll bring home a little something extra...” 

Vex closed her eyes and leaned into Percy’s touch. “Mmm, that sounds lovely. I really wouldn’t mind a little something extra...” she teased. “Do you want to start practicing tonight?”

“That sounds divine,” Percy whispered, smiling gently. “Though I don’t want to completely wear you out since we have to be up relatively early to get ready in the morning...”

“Hmm, true...” Vex was not looking forward the early wake up call. “I do think you deserve a reward, though. It couldn’t have been easy to get these. I had no idea you were even planning this!”

“Simple planning, actually, but keeping it from you wasn’t easy,” he said. “When you come from nobility, special things like this aren’t difficult to put together, though I’m glad we’re teaching the kids not to be selfish and spoiled.” He kissed her gently. “You’ve has a huge part in keeping me from spoiling them, and I appreciate everything you do... I love you, Vex’ahlia De Rolo.” 

Vex linked her hands behind Percy’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “Mmm, I love you too, Percival Fredrickstein Von-” Before she could actually get his entire name out, he put his finger on her lips, growling playfully. 

“Shush, you. Save my full name for the ceremony...” He kissed her deeply then, his arms wrapped tightly around her. “Shall we head upstairs before this gets any more heated, Dear Wife?”

Vex moved to take Percy’s elbow and started to walk inside. “Oh yes, my Dearest Husband,” she said with a sultry tone. As they walked through the house, they turned off the lights in the various rooms, though they left the gas fireplace lit, knowing that their large, rather old dog Trinket enjoyed laying by the fire at night. Percy was not looking forward to the prospect of having to say goodbye to him. Vex loved that big mongrel, and so did the children. But he was developing problems that Percy knew would be very difficult to treat. Best not to think about that right now... 

Percy guided Vex up the stairs to their large suite. The children were on the other end of the house, each in their own rooms, with their Aunt Velora staying in the guest room for the week to help with the kids during the busy day ahead. When they entered the bedroom of the suite, Percy pulled Vex close to him from behind her, her ass pressed against his pelvis and his hands cupping her firm, beautiful breasts. “Mine... forever and always...”

“Mmm, yes darling, I am yours,” she then whipped around in Percy’s arms and pinned him to the wall. “And you are mine...” she purred. She kissed him hard and deep. Percy moaned into her mouth, tongues colliding almost instantly, loving it when she took control like this. He was not usually the submissive one in bed, so these little moments thrilled him. Granted, everything they did in bed thrilled him, let’s not get it mixed up...

“Hang onto me...” Percy whispered quickly as his hands moved down to her legs, and he lifted her up so that she was straddling him against the wall as they made out. 

Vex wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck, holding on while he lifted her. “Oh! Mmm, what did you have in mind then?” she asked before kissing at his neck, careful not to leave marks.

“Just getting us to the bed quicker, Baby,” Percy said huskily. “I want... I want to be... This is hard to say out loud... If you’re comfortable with it, I want... you... to command me...” He was blushing like mad, but he was proud to have expressed the words. “But if not... I’m happy to simply make you happy.”

Vex smiled at him sexily, proud of Percy for asking. “Oh, pet, all you had to do was ask...” she kissed him again. “Now, take me to bed and let me watch you strip.”

Percy beamed at the praise, immediately obeying her command and carrying her over to the bed, depositing her there with a wet kiss. “What shall I call you?” 

Vex stretched out on the bed before propping herself up on her side. “Just my name is fine, or Wife. Now be a good boy and make me want you... more than I already do...” she said.

Percy’s eyes lit up with a fire for Vex that, while always there, was ignited into an inferno at times like this. He purred, starting to run his hands over himself before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Yes, Wife...”

Vex watched as Percy performed for her. It might seem silly, but she loved watching the naked form of her husband. “Mmm, I love seeing you like this...” she said, reaching out to run a finger down his exposed chest.

“And you know I love pleasing you, Vex,” he said, shuddering at her touch. He stepped back momentarily and undid his pants, letting them drop. No underwear. He stepped out of them, and then crawled onto the bed, kneeling before her. “All for you, Wife...”

Vex lay back, appreciating the sight before her. “Now, I’d like you to undress me...”

“Gladly, Dear,” Percy said, hands going for the top of her blouse, undoing the buttons and revealing her perfect breasts to him. With each button, he kissed her shoulder and then moved further down her chest, finally resting his face in her cleavage. Her blouse gone, he reached back and undid the zipper on her skirt, helping her out if it and leaving her in nothing but her panties and bra. “Oh, Vex...”

Vex smiled up at Percy, eyes lidded. “Yes, Percy...” She spread her legs for him to see how wet she was. “Looks like you’ve made me messy... you should clean that up.” Vex said and linked her hands behind her head.

“Gladly, Darling,” Percy said, but quickly undid the front clasp on Vex’s bra first, letting the material fall away. Then, he slipped the silky black panties down off her legs. “Oh, Wife... You are quite messy... Cleaning you up will be a pleasure... for both of us...” He knelt between her legs and instantly descended onto her waiting pussy.

Vex’s eyes slipped closed in pleasure. She slipped her bra off entirely, casting it to the side. “Mmm, yes... good boy...” she moaned.

Percy absolutely loved the varied tastes he got when he did this to her. Tonight, she tasted sweet, like cider and honey. His tongue dipped inside her, lapping up the wetness that had quickly gathered there. “Mmmmm.... So good...”

Vex canted her hips towards Percy’s mouth, arching her back as she went. “Oh, darling... I love you so much...”

“I love you too, Wife...” Percy said, sucking on her clit, knowing well how to make her moan wantonly. “Please... tell me what to do... Shall I make you cum quickly, or draw it out? I want to be a good boy and do what you need me to do.”

“Ooooh, fuck!” Vex cried as Percy sucked on her clit. “Fucking shit, I don’t care if I cum quickly, just don’t stop,” she commanded. Vex brought her hands down to thread into his hair, holding Percy’s face against her pussy.

Percy’s eyes fluttered shut as his face was pushed into the amazing heat of her sex, doing exactly as ordered, not being able to stop even if he wanted to. He had learned how to breathe properly so that he wouldn’t have to slow down, and he knew that his face was going to be soaked in cum by the time they were done. “Fingers, Love?” he asked quickly.

Vex continued rocking her hips into Percy’s mouth. “Yes! Yes, fuck! Fill me up with your fingers, ah!” she cried. She flexed and gripped her fingers in his hair and her thighs against his head.

Percy quickly dipped his fingers into the wetness, reveling in the heat and tightness. Two fingers, then three, and four... Little by little, he got all four fingers inside her, knowing she could take in his entire hand, but he wasn’t going to right now unless she told him to. He kept sucking on and licking at her clit, wanting to see how many times he could make her cum. He didn’t even care if he got off tonight, if she was happy and satisfied.

Vex cried out and writhed with each additional finger. “Oooh, oh fuck,holy fucking shit! Percy! Gods, oh, fuck fuck I’m gonna, fuck! Aaah!!” she shouted as she clenched down on his hand and came hard. “Don’t stop don’t stop, fuck!”

“Fuck yeah, I’m not gonna stop!” Percy said, pumping his fingers inside her even as she clenched down on him. His tongue continued to lap at her clit, sucking that much harder, keeping her on the wave of pleasure from the orgasm. “Mmmmmmmmm!!”

Vex felt another orgasm building right on the back of the first one, her arms and legs shaking with the intensity of it. “HHHNNNNMMM, ffffuck!! AAAAH!!” Her back arched as she came again, her whole body shaking.

Still going off of her previous order not to stop, Percy kept going, loving the wash of juices flowing from her, the tightness of her insides clenched around his fingers. He took this moment of her high to finally slip his thumb into her alongside the fingers. “God, Vex, this is so hot...”

“O-oh f-f-f-fuck y-yeah it is- ah ah is-is that all, all f-five?” she stuttered with pleasure. Vex could feel Percy’s fingers moving inside her. “O-oh gods, th-the things you d-do to meee!” she whined. Her hands finally release Percy’s hair as she gripped for the sheets around her.

“Yeah... that’s all five...” Percy said, always so astonished that he could do that. His mouth returned to sucking and licking on her clit, his hand starting to move inside her again. “Mmmmmm, delicious... Please, Wife... Can you describe how you feel, Love?”

“NNgg, fuck, yeah, okay. I can- I can feel y-your fingers moving inside me fuck that’s hot, I feel amazing, I feel so lucky to have you, oh Percy, you’re amazing, darling,” she was rambling now, breathing heavily between her words, overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all. Her clit was impossibly hard and so sensitive to Percy sucking and licking at it. “Please, keep sucking my clit, I’m so close to another!”

“God, I love drinking from you...” Percy moaned against her, sucking hard and moving faster inside her with his hand, hitting her g-spot over and over with the back of his hand. “Cum again for me... Please, Vex... Cum again...”

“Oh fuck, oh yes, yes, yes YES AAAAH!!” Vex cried out as she arched her back again, pressing her sex to Percy’s mouth. She flopped bonelessly back to the bed and petted Percy’s hair with one hand. “Oh, good boy, Percy. You are such a good boy...” she said, then tapped his shoulder for him to stop.

Her cries rang in his ears as one last splash of cum landed on his face, and he licked as much of it up as he could before she tapped his shoulder. He was absolutely soaked in her, and he was so happy with that fact. “Fuck, that was hot, Vex...” He moved back up to lay next to her, watching her face as she came down from the high of multiple orgasms. “You’re so beautiful...”

Vex turned to face him and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring that her cum was all over his face. “I love you, Percy,” she said.

“I love you too, Vex,” Percy said softly. “Do you want to sleep now?” He was hard, but he could deal with that. All he wanted was for her to be happy and satisfied.

Vex bit her lip and raked her gaze down Percy’s body to his hard cock. “Mmm, as tired as I am, I do want to reward you properly... You’ve done so much hard work for me today...” she purred. Vex dragged her nails down his chest and stomach before wrapping her hand around his cock.

Percy hissed at the slight pain from her nails, moaning loudly as her hand wrapped around him. “Oh, fuck yes... I already know... I’m not gonna last long... unless you tell me not to...” He was already panting. “Do you want me to ask... before I cum, Beautiful Wife?”

“No, this is your reward,” she said, pumping him, swiping the pad of her thumb over the head and spreading the precum there. “Take it whenever you want it, my darling pet,” she purred in his ear.

“Thank you, my love...” Percy said, setting his mind to not hold back. Within a few minutes, he was moaning as wantonly as she had been a few moments before. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” His whole body tensed, and he looked Vex in the eyes with lust and need and pure love. “I’m almost there, Love... Will you drink from me?”

“Yes, darling,” Vex said, and moved down to take Percy’s cock in her mouth. She licked a stripe from root to tip, then took as much of him as she could into her mouth, sucking as she bobbed on it.

That did it. The suction on his cock from her lips pulled him over the edge, his body convulsing as he soared over the edge into the chasm of bliss. “Vex’ahlia! FUCK!”

Vex expertly swallowed down his cum, then popped off and licked Percy’s cock clean. “Oh, Percy you’re so good...” she said, and crawled up to cuddle into his side. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling,” Percy purred in her ear, kissing her neck. Things were getting heavy and it was hard to keep his eyes open. “I can hardly wait to see you walk toward me tomorrow...”

“Hmm, I can’t wait to see you waiting for me...” she said. “Let’s get some sleep now, okay?” Vex punctuated that with a kiss to the top of his head.

Percy nodded, yawning and then kissing her forehead. He lay there with her, listening to the rain on the skylight. As he drifted off to sleep, he was thankful that the events of that next day would all be inside.


	10. Wedding Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax'ildan and Shaun are finally getting married!

Wedding day... We’ll, it was both a wedding and a vow renewal. Percy has gotten up quite early, leaving Vex to sleep while he went with Vax, Kash, Scanlan, and Tary to enjoy a big breakfast at Scanlan’s house, where they could oversee the final preparations for everything. Keyleth, Pike, Kima, and Allura would be getting to the De Rolo house a bit later to enjoy breakfast and start getting ready. About three hours before they were set to leave to go to Scanlan’s, Vax came back to the house, and Gilmore arrived at Scanlan’s shortly thereafter. 

“Hey, Stubby,” Vax said cheerfully as he walked into the outer parlor of Vex’s room.

Vex looked up from where she was doing her makeup. “Hey Vax!” she said just as cheerfully. She stood up and gave him a hug. “Big day, isn’t it?”

“Indeed, and I am so nervous,” Vax said, holding her close as she hugged him. “I mean, Shaun and I have been living together for years now, so that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m just... scared that I’ll say something to embarrass everyone.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that Vax, you’ll be fine,” she said, and held him at arms-length. “Besides, you’ve got nothing on what will come out of Scanlan’s mouth.” she said with a smirk.

Vax smiled immediately upon hearing those words, knowing that Scanlan’s mouth was much more disastrous than his. “You do have a point there,” he chuckled. “I’m going to go get ready, but before I do, I have something to give you, and I hope you’ll wear it today, with your blue feathers in your hair...” He pulled out a plastic box with a small ear cuff with black raven feathers. “Dad gave this to me last year, shortly before he passed. Said that it belonged to our mother, and that it was the last thing he’d held onto of hers after the divorce, and that she would have wanted to see his girls wear it on their wedding days. He wanted me to give it to Velora on her wedding day, but she said you should wear it first.”

Vex took the box and looked at the ear cuff. She started to tear up at Vax’s story but lifted her head and waved her free hand in her face. “Oh, stop you’ll make me cry and I just did my makeup,” she said, and set the box down on her vanity. “Thank you, Vax’ildan,” she said, giving him another, tighter hug, before lightly slapping his shoulder. “Now go get ready, we wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

Vax wiped a single tear from his sister’s eye, not even caring at that point about the snapping of a camera lens from the photographer a few yards away. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours, my dear little sister...” He kissed her forehead, and then walked away. 

Meanwhile, Percy and Shaun were enjoying a glass of wine at the Mansion, together with the other boys. “Are you ready to become my brother-in-law, old boy?” Percy chuckled.

Shaun smirked at Percy. “Only if you’re ready to become mine,” he said. Truth be told he was a little nervous about this day. He was excited, he’d been head over heels for Vax since they’d met. Nevertheless, when he’d gotten up that morning, he’d found himself full of nerves. “To be honest, I’m a little nervous. Not... about anything, just... I’m tense, I suppose...”

“Believe me, I understand that!” Percy said. “If Vex and I hadn’t eloped, I’d have felt the same way. The morning we got married, though, I was a ball of nerves because I thought my sister and Vex’s brother were going to kill us when they found out. But here we are. All is well and we’re all alive, ten years later. And now, it’s your turn.” 

“I’ll drink to that!” Shaun said with a wide smile. He raised his glass in cheers to Percy. “Thank you, I do feel better now.”

“Good!” Percy said, clinking his glass together with Shaun’s. “A toast! To the best day so far in any of our lives!”

The wedding day moved so quickly after that, and soon, most of the guests had departed the reception, save for the core group of friends that had been together for years, all gathered in the family room of Scanlan and Pike’s large home. However, after an hour or two of drinking and enjoying each other’s company, Vax was ready to get his new husband back to their hotel.   
“I’m afraid, Ladies and Gentlemen, we need to be going,” Vax said, taking Shaun’s hand.

“Oh, yes, I need to get my new husband thoroughly... worked over,” Shaun said with a wry smile. He brushed his thumb down the middle of Vax’s palm, making his intentions perfectly known to him. They said their good nights to their friends then left for the limo that was waiting outside to take them to the hotel.

As soon as the grooms were in the limo and they had started moving, Vax was all over Shaun, his hands all over him and his mouth kissing up and down his beautiful dark tan skin. “It feels good... being Vax’ildan Gilmore... Why did it take us so long to do this?”

Shaun was kissing Vax back with the same fervor. “I don’t, fucking, know,” he said between kisses, “but I’m glad we finally did,” he said. Shaun worked the top of Vax’s shirt open, and started sucking a mark on his pale neck, letting his hand drift down to pet at his hip.

“I love you so much, Shaun...” Vax moaned. “I can barely wait to get you into the Honeymoon Suite at the hotel... I’m going to have trouble not ripping that shirt off you...” His hand dipped down to between Shaun’s legs, palming the hardening shaft he found there. “Mmmmmm, that feels great...”

Shaun’s breath hitched when Vax touched him. He pulled back from Vax’s neck to grin at him wickedly, before he slid his one hand down Vax’s thigh and the other around his back. Shaun quickly leveraged Vax into his lap. “So, my bird, how do you want to do this?” he asked in as sultry a voice as he could.

“Pull my dick out of my pants and see if you can get me off once before we get to the hotel...” Vax said huskily, moving to sit sideways in Shaun’s lap, giving him easier access to the zipper. “We have ten minutes...”

“Mmm, yes...” Shaun purred. He deftly unzipped Vax’s pants and pulled his hard cock out. Shaun licked his palm and wasted no time getting to work on Vax. He pumped his cock quickly and as tightly as he dared, swiping his thumb over the head.

“Fuck, that feels good!” Vax moaned, feeling his husband’s strong hand wrapped around his cock. He was impossibly hard and had been that way since before they had left the party. “Fuck yes... oh gods... Fuck... I may do this so quickly that I’ll have time to do this to you... Ohhh, yes!”

Shaun felt his pants tighten more at Vax’s words. “Yes, my bird...” he said, and kissed at Vax’s neck again. He shifted his hand a bit, pressing to more sensitive points. “Cum for me, dear...”

That didn’t take long, and within about three minutes, Vax was mewling like a cat, crying out a mixture of profanities and Shaun’s name. “Fuck, Shaun! I’m... I’m cumming! I’m... ahhh... AHHH! Shaun!! Oh, fuck yes!” And a few strings of white shot up onto Shaun’s face and neck, thankfully not landing on either of their outfits. “Oooohhhh....”

With a final stroke up Vax’s cock, Shaun released him and brought his thumb to his mouth to clean off the cum there. “Now, I believe you said something about returning the favor?” he asked with a smirk.

“Y-Yeah... But let me clean you up first...” Vax said, grabbing a cloth from the limo bar and wiping it over Shaun’s face, getting most of it with one sweep. “Drink some water too... I don’t want either of us getting dehydrated... with how much we’ve had to drink this evening...” He then moved down onto the floor of the limo and undid Shaun’s pants, glad to feel that the vehicle was slowing down due to late-evening traffic. “Looks like I’ll have a little extra time.... Not that I’ll need it...”

“Heh, we might need it before we get out of here...” he said, reaching for a water bottle and taking a long drink from it. When Vax undid his pants, Shaun sighed in relief. He hooked his own thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down just enough for his cock and balls to be free.

“My glorious husband...” Vax said, kissing the tip of Shaun’s cock before opening his mouth wide and taking it deeply into his mouth with a practiced ease. He also reached down and fondled his balls, knowing Shaun loves it when he did that. “Mmmmmmm....”

Shaun let out a long moan and threaded his fingers into Vax’s hair, tightening as he massages his balls. “Oh yes, Vax, you’re so good...”

“Mmmmmmm...” Vax moaned, sending vibrations up Shaun’s rather large cock. The massaging of Shaun’s balls continued, wanting to speed things up. “Hmmmmmm.... Cmmmm fuhhhh muuuhhhh...”

Shaun moaned aloud at that, and he gave a few shallow thrusts to see how deep Vax could take him. When no protest was made, he gripped Vax’s hair tighter and started thrusting deeper into his mouth. “Fuck, yes, Vax- Oohhh, yes! Gods, you’re so perfect!”

They’d been doing this for over a decade, it was surprising to Vax that Shaun was testing the waters when he knew that he had almost no gag reflex. Within a few moments, Vax’s lips were finding their way into the soft brown hair at the base of Shaun’s cock. “Pluuuuhhh... Cmmmm fuhhhh muuuhhhh...”

“Aaah, Vax, fuck! I’m so close, fuck oh, oh! Aaah!!” Shaun was teetering on the edge. One, then two more thrusts, he roughly pulled Vax off of his cock and came on Vax’s face and in his mouth. “Aaah! Fuck, oh.... fuck...” he breathed, and pet Vax’s hair. “You are amazing, my dear,” he said, gazing lovingly down at Vax.

“And you are glorious as fuck... as always, my dear husband...” Vax said, trying to catch his breath as he licked his lips. He grabbed a bottle of water and downed the whole thing before also taking a cloth and wiping his face. “I hope you’ll let me swallow your entire essence next time... though I’m sure you love seeing me covered in cum just like I enjoy seeing you that way...” He moved from his knees to sit beside Shaun, tucking himself back into his pants just about a minute before the limo pulled into the hotel driveway. “And it looks like we have arrived...” Shaun tucked himself back into his pants just in time for the driver to open their door. Shaun got out first and held his hand out for Vax to take.

Vax gladly took his husband’s hand and stepped out of the limousine, smiling brightly at him as applause of hotel staff and nearby hotel guests erupted from everywhere around them. There was even a photographer there to take pictures specifically for them, to follow them as far as the hallway leading to their room, having already taken detail pictures inside the room. Vax had been waiting to surprise Shaun with this all day. And inside, candles were lit and rose petals were strewn across the bed. Their wedding night was going to be nothing short of amazing.

Shaun stared in wonder at the room, amazed at all that his husband had put together for them. He then turned and pinned Vax to the nearest wall. “Vax, my darling, my forever and always, you are amazing. I love you,” he said with a smile. Shaun started with his hands on Vax’s hips, gliding them up his chest to where he had started to unbutton his shirt. He latched his mouth onto Vax’s neck intent on covering him in marks, all the while working Vax’s shirt open.

“Oh Shaun, my glorious wonder... I love you too...” he said just before whimpering at the first bites. “Always have... always will... Oh yes... Mark me... I am finally your mate... yours forever and always... Fucking fuck...”

Shaun continued to make multiple marks on Vax, each one feeding his passion. “Mine,” he purred, muffled against Vax’s shoulder. Shaun finally got Vax’s shirt open, smoothing his hands over the other man’s shoulders to let it fall to the floor. He then held Vax by his biceps and looked at him “My, my, but you do look good enough to eat...” he said. Shaun then picked him up and carried Vax over to the bed, laying him there gently. “I think we will both appreciate this much better,” he said before laying himself on top and kissing Vax again.

“I want you to devour me...” Vax purred into Shaun’s ear after he was placed on the bed. “Oh, yes, I love having you on top of me...” His body was trapped, and he couldn’t go anywhere, and that was exactly what he wanted. His hands moved up into Shaun’s hair and curled into fists. “FUCK me, Gil...”

“As you wish, my dear,” Shaun said. He sat up and started working on undressing Vax, starting with his pants and kissing down his hips as he went. In one swift move, he pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder. Shaun then went back to marking Vax’s body, this time on his chest, taking on nipple into his mouth and the other between his fingers.

Vax’s moans got louder the further down Shaun went, so glad that one of the things that were on the nightstand was a bottle of their favorite lube, which he had requested be placed there by one of the girls when they decorated that morning. “I’ve been such a naughty boy the last few weeks... I deserve spankings... and to be fucked like the dog I am...”

“Mmm, yes Vax... you have been a bad boy,” he said. Shaun stripped quickly and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before rejoining Vax on the bed. He set it to the side. “Now, to start I’ll need you to turn over.”

Vax quickly obey, grunting as his hardening cock hung between his legs over the sheets. He looked up at his husband and waited for his next command, or a small punishment for his insolence in making eye contact with his Master without permission. Of course, after years of doing this, he wasn’t afraid of these punishments anymore. He knew Shaun wouldn’t hurt him. “Master...”

“Oh, Vax, that’s a good boy... had I known you’d want to be punished, I would have prepared more...” Shaun sighed, feigning disappointment. “As it is, you’ll have to use self-control, my pet...” He pressed gently then between Vax’s shoulder blades, so that his husband would rest on his chest, face down, ass up. Shaun started massaging the other’s ass. “You may make all the noise you want, but you are not allowed to move without permission, and you are not allowed to cum until I tell you to. Can I get a color?”

“Green, Master,” Vax said softly. He had every intention of getting very loud, but stone still until given specific orders. “Master... your pet brought your flogger, cuffs, and rope for tonight. They’re in the drawer.”

Shaun’s movements stilled. “Oh. Well, in that case...” he smoothed one hand over Vax’s ass before bringing it back and down with a loud smack. “That’s for not telling me sooner, pet,” he said. He got off the bed again and went about gathering the toys from the drawer in question. Shaun set the flogger, the cuffs, and the safety knife on the bed beside Vax, keeping the rope in hand for now. It was a very nice, soft material, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to tie Vax up right now. Making up his mind, Shaun returned the rope and safety knife to the drawer. “I think you will have to earn those, little bird... I know how much you enjoy them...” he said, kneeling behind Vax again. As fun as it would be to watch Vax extend his willpower to keep himself restrained, Shaun went ahead and fastened the cuffs on his wrists anyway.

“Your pet apologizes, Master...” Vax said, hissing at the slight pain of the smack. His face was in the mattress, and he could smell the rose petals that were still scattered there. “What must your pet do to earn the rope, Master?”

Shaun considered this for a moment. Really, he wanted to get to fucking Vax and seeing how long he could keep him on edge. However, he saw how much Vax wanted the rope, and he really did want to please his new husband. “I’m going to give you a spanking. If you don’t make any noise unless spoken to, then I will tie you up, good?”

Vax gave an enthusiastic nod, clamping his mouth shut as ordered. He wanted to get tied up badly, though he wasn’t sure he could get through without making a sound. If he failed this test, he knew that there would be a punishment, but that it would soon be time to get the fucking he had basically begged for to begin with. 

“That’s a good boy, Vax...” Shaun said darkly. He picked up the flogger and trailed the gold and purple tails across Vax’s skin before bringing it back and lashing it down across his ass. He repeated this motion four more times before resting, switching hands. “Can I get a color?”

“Green, Master...” Vax said quickly, breathing hard but trying to control himself. He had grunted each time the harder strokes had hit him, but he’d been otherwise silent. God, he loved this. 

“Hmm, good boy,” Shaun said with a smile. He lightly trailed the strands up from Vax’s balls to his ass, knowing it would tease him. He then gave another five lashes to his ass. When he was done, and Vax hadn’t made a sound besides small grunts, Shaun leaned over to kiss Vax on the cheek. “You’ve been a very good boy, Vax’ildan... I think you deserve to be tied up now,” he purred in his ear.

Vax looked over at his husband... his Master... and smiled brightly, remaining silent. He wanted to move over and kiss him again, but he had been ordered not to move without permission. ‘I’m a good boy,’ he said in his head. ‘I’m a good boy for you, Master... Always yours...’

“You can speak now, Vax, I only wanted you silent for the flogger,” Shaun said, reaching for the rope and knife again. He kneeled next to Vax, taking off the handcuffs and started tying his arms together, straight down his back. It was a relatively simple tie, but Shaun didn’t want to waste any more time. When he was done, he sat back and smoothed his hands over Vax’s reddened skin. “How’s that, little bird?”

“It’s good, Master,” Vax said, a soft moan finally escaping his throat. “Please spank your pet when you fuck him too... Please, Master... Your pet needs to be filled... Ohhhh....” He was getting off on just being tied up by the arms, and he needed it so bad. “Fuuuuck....”

“All in due time, dearest,” Shaun said. He picked up the bottle of lube and spread a bit on his fingers. Spreading it around Vax’s entrance, he first inserted one finger, then two, up to the second knuckle. Slowly, torturously slowly, Shaun teased the ring of muscle. He pumped in and out slowly, searching for that sweet spot inside.

Vax’s hands clenched in the ties, moaning loudly as he was fingered and stretched and filled. “Ohhh... Fuck yes, Master!! Oh yes!!” The moment he felt Shaun hit that sweet spot inside him, it took everything in him not to fall apart. “Master, please let your pet cum! Your pet needs to cum! Please!!”

Shaun brought his free hand down on Vax’s ass with a sharp smack. “Good boys don’t cum.” he commanded. He worked in a third finger, now focused on just stretching him open.

“Oohhhh....” Vax moaned, biting his lip to keep himself at bay through the pleasured pain. “Yes, Master...” The third finger being inserted was torture, just wanting to be fucked by his husband’s cock now. NOW. “Fuck yes! Oh god! Ohhhh....”

“Oh, yes... I think you’re ready now, little bird,” Shaun said, easing his fingers out. He spread some more of the lube on his cock, hard and wanting to fuck his husband. He lined himself up and eased in, sinking to the hilt before going still. “Fuck... Vax, you’re so good, oh, yes...”

“Gods...” Vax moaned, his head spinning at how full he was now. “Thank you, Master... Please... Please move... Please... Oh fuck, Master...” He was shaking with need and want. 

Shaun gave his ass another slap. He pulled almost all the way out, just the head of his cock in, before slamming back in. From there he picked up a steady pace, smacking Vax’s ass every few thrusts. “Oh, fuck, yes, Vax... Gods you’re so good for me...”

Vax was trying so hard to be a good boy for his Master, but it was so incredibly difficult with all the amazing feelings and emotions coursing through him. “Fuuuck! Oh Master, it feels so fucking good! Oh god oh god oh god oh god... Please Master!! Please let your pet cum! It feels so good! Oh fuck! PLEASE!!”

Shaun laughed a little, but picked up his pace, getting close himself. “You can only cum when I tell you to, pet... oh, fuck... Gods yes, oh fuck oh fuck, aaah, fffuck...” He kept a tight, bruising grip on Vax’s hips, slamming in now, his thrusts wild with pleasure. “Oh fuck, Vax, Vax, cum with me, cum with me little bird, OH, OH FUCK!!” he shouted, finally cumming into Vax.

In that moment when he heard his husband cry out for him to cum, he couldn’t hold back anymore, and he spilled his seed onto the sheets below him. It was always an incredible feeling to be filled up like this. “Oh gods, Master, yes! Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Oh, FUCK!” His whole body convulsed and tightened around Shaun’s cock, wanting to get as much of that glorious essence out of him as possible. “MASTER!!”

“Oh! Fuck!! Vax, holy shit!” Shaun gasped as Vax tightened around him. “Dear gods that’s good,” he said, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could. “Fuck...” Shaun felt himself flagging a bit and slowly pulled out. He lay down next to Vax just a moment to catch his breath. “That was amazing, Vax.”

“Mmmmm, yeah, that was hot...” Vax said, still not moving except for the heaving of his chest. He turned his head to face his husband and smiled tiredly. “I have such a good master...”

Shaun sat up and slowly rolled Vax over onto his side, facing away from him. With a gentle hand, he untied the rope then started massaging Vax’s arms and back. “I have a very good pet... a very good husband,” he said. Shaun pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and wrapped his arms around Vax. “I love you.”

Vax turned around in Shaun’s arms and kissed him deeply. “I love you too, my glorious husband.” He could barely believe that it was finally done. They were married and had consummated their marriage in the best of ways. “I need to rest a bit, but I want to fuck you too before we sleep. Maybe we should eat something first?”

“We should definitely eat something,” Shaun said. He took another look around the suite, and now that he wasn’t so distracted by sex, he noticed a platter of fruits, crackers, and cheeses sitting on the counter of the kitchenette. He got up and brought it over to the bed. “Will this do, or would you like to order room service?”

“This will do nicely for tonight,” Vax said with a smile, reaching for a piece of cantaloupe from the tray. “There’s a lot of food here, and we did eat quite a bit at the reception and after-party. There’s also quite a bit of the wedding cake in the fridge if we want dessert. This hotel has an amazing breakfast buffet down in the restaurant, and this room comes with vouchers for both of us for each night we’re here. And if we -wanted- to get dressed, the club lounge is available too. Food available all day...” What Shaun didn’t know was that this hotel chain also had a location in Tokyo, where they had arranged to take their honeymoon trip. They would be flying first class and living in the lap of luxury for the next two weeks.

Shaun’s jaw dropped open. “.... What?” he asked. He was dumbfounded. Yes, his family had paid for the whole wedding, and Vax had taken care of the honeymoon, but he’d had no idea to what extent. “Darling, that’s... that’s amazing... I don’t even know what to say!”

“So, enjoy it, Darling,” Vax said with a bright smile. “You are my King, and my everything. You deserve nothing less than the best. The entire honeymoon, including first class flights to and from Tokyo, luxury hotel accommodations, and all of our meals, shows, and tours, are all included. Want anything while we’re out shopping? It’ll be yours, for the most part. The inheritance from my father was in the millions, and we’ll barely be scratching the surface of that. We’re even going to get a VIP tour at a certain Mouse House.”

Shaun was simply speechless. This was so much more than he had ever imagined. At a complete loss for words, he carefully set the platter on one of the nightstands, and simply tackled Vax and started kissing him everywhere and anywhere he could reach. Vax couldn’t help but start giggling at the kissing attack he suddenly found himself under. “Oh, Shaun, I knew this would excite you. I just never realized how much.” He stopped him, pulling him to lay there and just enjoy basking. 

Shaun relented his kissing attack and lay half-way on top of his husband, tucking his head against his chest and his arms around it. He closed his eyes, imagining the new house and the vacation they were to embark on. “Vax’ildan, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you,” he said.

“I’m glad I know that you’re not just saying that because of the money,” Vax said, smiling brightly. “I don’t want to give up teaching, but I’m glad I can give you the life you deserve. You can stop teaching if you want. I know you said you’d like to expand your business into an actual storefront. We can do that now.”

“Yeah... wow... That’d certainly be something...” Shaun said, cuddling into Vax’s side a little tighter. He took a moment to enjoy the simple contact, the easy joy of being naked in his wedding bed with his husband. After a few minutes, he propped his head up on Vax’s chest and said, “Remind me, did you have any other plans for tonight?”

“Oh, yes, there is that business of fucking you into this amazing bed...” Vax said, his eyes darkening and filling with lust within moments. “Since you asked me this question before, My Love... How do you want to do this?”

“I think I’d prefer to be on my back, yes,” he said. Shaun rolled off Vax and stretched his arms over his head, posing seductively. “Come on, Lover, I’m waiting...”

Vax was on top of Shaun in an instant, grinding their groins together in a delicious friction. “Then I shan’t keep you waiting...” he said huskily. “Lift your legs for me, my treasure... I need to prepare you.”

Shaun hummed in pleasure, his eyes sliding closed for a moment. He spread and lifted his legs for Vax, his cock gaining interest once again. “I don’t know where all this stamina came from tonight, but I’m enjoying the fuck out of it.”

Vax stroked his husband’s cock, humming at the statement. “This is why I insisted that we didn’t even share a bed this whole week,” he said. “I know when I deny myself, my ability to get up faster increases... How long do you think we can go tonight, hmmm? I’ll happily fuck you all night if you want...”

Shaun rolled his hips into Vax’s touch. “Hhnnn... I’d like that, a lot... though we might need to take a longer break at some point...” he said.

“Just let me know...” he said, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading some over his fingers. “God, Shaun, I love you so much... I love teasing you... I love pushing into you just enough to drive you slightly mad with desire...” With each part of that statement, he did as he was saying, teasing Shaun’s hole with his fingertips, and then pushing two fingers in, just to the first joints. “And I love filling you up, and finding that sweet spot inside of you...”

Shaun gripped the sheets, squirming under Vax’s touch. As his fingers explored, getting a little deeper in, he suddenly felt it. “Oooh! Yes! Right there, Vax, fuck!”

Vax grinned, applying what he knew to be just the right amount of pressure to make Shaun turn into a ball of pleasure. “Oooh, right there? That feel good, My Love? I could probably make you cum just from this, couldn’t I? Would you like that?”

“Aah, haaa.... y-yes, I’m sure you could,” Shaun said, trying to move his body to press into Vax’s touch. “Please, Vax, oh gods, please fuck me...”

“I’ll fuck you good with my fingers first...” Vax crooned, inserting a third finger and starting to scissor Shaun. This was always a very fun and erotic process for Vax. He began moving his fingers in and out, deeper each time, and then he finally inserted a fourth finger. His relatively small hands allowed him this, and he then knew that Shaun was ready for him. “Soon, Glorious... Soon...” 

Shaun was an absolute mess of pleasure and desire. The burn of the stretch was exhilarating. He felt so good and so full, his eyes shut in pleasure. “Ohh, Vax, oh fuck, I feel so full, oh gods, please, aaah...”

“Cum for me, Shaun...” Vax said softly, having no intention of stopping until he saw Shaun come apart completely. “Cum for me and then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight...” Shaun cracked an eye open to watch as Vax fucked him. If he hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly was now. He really didn’t want to cum until Vax was inside him, but he had four of his lover’s fingers in his ass, and it was just too much.

“O-oohh, fuck, oh gods, oh fuck, Vax, Vax, I’m gonna- I’m- OH FUCK!!” he cried out as he came, the mess landing on his stomach. As soon as he started to cum, Vax moved to shove Shaun’s cock into his mouth, taking as much of it into his mouth and throat as he could, sucking on him and cleaning him up. He loved swallowing his cum. It was so hot, and usually tasted very good. “Mmmmmm....” Shaun’s hands flew to Vax’s head, fingers tangling in his hair and his hips thrusting up into his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. “HO-HOLY FUCK, Vax!!”

Vax kept at it until he felt Shaun coming down from his orgasm. Then, he got into position, and quickly pulled his fingers out before pushing into him very quickly. “Oh, Gods, the heat inside you... it’s incredible... YOU’RE incredible! Fuck, Shaun... Oh, god...” He hadn’t even started moving yet, but he was balls deep inside his husband, blathering like an idiot.

Shaun hooked his legs around Vax’s hips. He wasn’t as big as all four of his fingers, but it was so much better to have Vax’s cock inside him. “Oh, fuck, yes, aaah... gods, please, Vax’ildan, _fuck_ me!”

Vax moaned as he started to move, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. He wanted to fill Shaun up with his cum, as though he could get him pregnant. “Oh, Shaun... My Glorious Shaun Gilmore... I love filling you... Gods... I love fucking you... Seeing your face like this, contorted with pleasure...” He moved his hands to scratch down Shaun’s chest, leaving red marks in his skin.

Shaun arched his back at the scratching. He reached out for Vax’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “Vax, oh Vax, I love you fucking me, I love being filled by you... oh, fuck, please... ah, ahh, fuck I love you so much... My beautiful Vax’ildan Gilmore, my lovely bird...”

“Your wish is my command...” Vax said, moaning louder, but leaning down to whisper near Shaun’s ear. “Your pet will cum when called... Master...” He kept moving, continuing to moan louder and louder, almost wantonly. He was so close, and wanted Shaun to order him to cum.

“Yes, my pet, ooh, fuck... cum for me, fill me with your hot cum!” Shaun said, moaning along with Vax. He held onto Vax’s arm with one hand and brought the other behind his head to pull him into a searing kiss.

The order was enough to bring him toppling over the edge into an intense, mind-blowing orgasm, one of the most intense he’d probably ever had. “Yes, Master!! Oohhhh! Oh fuck! Fucking fuck! Oh gods! MASTER!!” The kiss kept it going a bit longer, and the position milked everything out of him and into Shaun’s body. He kept thrusting into him, finding himself unable to stop his body from moving, at least for a few long moments.

It was all Shaun could do to keep us brain from short circuiting. He would have cried out when Vax came if it wasn’t for the kiss. His body spasmed around Vax’s cock, drawing him impossibly further inside. “Oh, fuck, Vax... fuck, I love you...” he said.

“Fuck... Shaun... Oh gods...” Vax said, finally starting to come down from his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, tapping his thigh to signal him to put his legs down, before settling down next to him, still breathing heavily. “Fuck, that was amazing!”

Shaun relaxed his legs, this face tensing a little as he stretched them out against the bed. He lay a hand on Vax’s chest, still craving the contact. “Hell yeah it was. Holy fuck...” he said, also breathing heavily.

Vax took Shaun’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “My beloved husband... we are now fully joined as one... With all that I am, and all that I have, I am yours. Forever...”

Shaun brought their interlocked fingers to his lips and kissed Vax’s knuckles. “And I, yours... you are so poetic... I love you,” he said.

“Just short of cheesy, I know,” Vax chuckled. “I love you too. I never want to forget these amazing moments...” He nuzzled into Shaun with a cute smile. “I could write poetry about you all day...”

“I’ll take your cheesy poetry any time you want to give it to me,” Shaun said. “Among other things...” he said with a smirk, moving to wrap his other arm around Vax.

“And I’ll take your doting and affection any time as well,” Vax said. “Yes, among other things... I love the way you treat me when I play as your pet.”

Shaun turned to face Vax fully. “I like playing with you as my pet,” he said. He then had to stifle a yawn, he was exhausted. “Darling, I love you. This has been the best day and night of my life,” he said. “I can’t wait to wake up in the morning with you by my side for the rest of our lives.”

Vax put his hand up on Shaun’s face. “I love you too, very much. I’m so happy... I don’t know that I could ever be happier. But before we go to sleep, I have one more surprise for you.”

Shaun put his hand over Vax’s. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be amazing,” he said.

Vax pulled away gently and reached into the backpack by the bed, pulling out a Manila envelope with information for a half-dozen newborns who were up for adoption, all of which were options for the newlyweds to choose from to adopt. “I’ve been working on this for a few months... One of those kids could be ours, if you want them to be.”

Shaun took the envelope and flipped through the pages. He looked in wonder at the tiny little babies just waiting for them. “Oh my god,” he said, and looked up at Vax. “You are very sneaky for being able to hide all this from me, I would love to choose one of them... just... which one??”

“Of course, I’m sneaky, Love, I’m a good rogue,” Vax said, mostly referencing their friends’ tabletop games wherein he always played a sneaky bastard. “As for which one... we don’t have to choose just one. We can’t choose until we get home from our honeymoon either.”

Shaun handed the envelope back to Vax and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re right, we have plenty of time, and options,” he said, snuggling in and yawning for real this time. “We should get some sleep, love.”


	11. Holiday Cheer Part 1

The nights of loneliness had really done a number on Kiki over the years. People had come in and out of her life. Some were work colleagues, some had been students who had shown interest in her, and she’d tried to make it work. Now in her mid-30’s, she wasn’t quite a cougar, but she wasn’t as young as she used to be and was starting to grow tired of being used and thrown aside. But with Beau... she was in love. She was pretty sure she was getting the best of all worlds with her. They had been together for nearly two months now, and Kiki counted it as a blessing that Beau wasn’t going home for the holiday break. She had agreed to stay with her for the three weeks that school was not in session. Tonight, the night before Winters Crest, they were preparing a nice meal together.

Beau came up behind Kiki where she was washing up at the kitchen sink. “Hey babe,” she said, wrapping her arms around the older woman in a hug. “We got everything we need?” She was grateful that Keyleth had allowed her to stay with her over the winter break from school, she did not want to have to go back to her family if she could at all help it.

“Yeah, we’re good for tonight,” Kiki said, leaning into Beau’s touch with a warm smile. “A roasted duck with fresh vegetables, stuffing and cranberry sauce, and candied sweet potatoes, and a pecan pie for... first dessert...” She gave Beau a sultry smile at that last comment. “We’ll have plenty of leftovers, and then we’ll be going to my Dad’s place tomorrow for the neighborhood lunch.”

Beau smiled at the ‘first dessert’ comment. “That sounds great,” she said. She nudged Kiki out of the way to wash her hands and started prepping the vegetables. “I’m glad your dad is cool about... well, everything.” It was hard to even think about her own parents at this time of year.

“Yeah, he wasn’t all that cool about me being bi until I got into my 30’s,” Kiki said. “He wanted to see me happily married and either having kids or having a career. I guess having the career was good enough and then he just wanted to see me happy, even if I wasn’t married and having kids. When I told him I had a girlfriend, he was overjoyed and it was obvious he was being honest. He told me that Mom would’ve been very proud of me.” Her eyes misted with tears as she remembered that moment, and she had to stop chopping the vegetables when her vision clouded. “She would have loved you almost as much as I do.”

Beau turned and smiled at Keyleth. “Hey, no tears, this is a happy occasion. It’s our first Winter’s Crest together, we’re hanging out with your family tomorrow, it’s gonna be great,” she said, and leaned over to kiss Kiki on the cheek.

Kiki smiled, turning her head and kissing Beau on the mouth before returning to chopping. “I have a special gift for you after dinner is in the oven. It’s taken some hiding to keep it from you...”

Beau looked back to preparing food in order not to lose her composure. “O-oh? I mean, I got you something too, but I don’t know if it’s that special...” Beau had always been kind of awkward, socially speaking and had struggled to think of something at least good to get for her girlfriend.

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Kiki said, taking Beau’s hand and kissing it. “Besides, having you here for the holidays is what’s really important to me. Hopefully this will be the first of many.” Thirty-six years she’d been alive, and 21-year-old Beau was the first one she’d felt comfortable bringing home to her family and community. Her dad was essentially the mayor of the suburb of Zephrah, and the very large house Kiki had grown up in was home to big community gatherings on all the major holidays. 

“Yeah, I hope so too,” she said. After they got all the food prepped and cooking, Beau went to their room and got Kiki’s present out of the back of the closet. It was a large, squishy plush doll, and had been difficult to hide. Beau walked back out to the little living room and set the bag on the coffee table.

Kiki wasn’t kidding when she’d said it had taken some hiding for this gift. Beau had so much aggression that needed to come out, but there was no room for a punching bag in the apartment. So, when she had seen how old Beau’s laptop was, she had instead decided to buy her a brand new, custom-built gaming PC and accompanying laptop to take to classes with her. While Beau was in the bedroom, Kiki opened the large locked trunk in the hall closet and pulled out the wrapped boxes, setting them next to the coffee table before sitting on the couch to wait for Beau.

Beau stared at the large boxes on the table. “Holy shit, babe, what did you get me??” She blushed a little, suddenly feeling like her present for Keyleth wasn’t nearly enough. “I, um.. here you go,” she said, handing over the shopping mall bag to Kiki and sitting on the couch. She took the smaller of the two boxes and unwrapped it, tearing the paper. When the brand-new laptop box was revealed, her jaw dropped. “Holy FUCK! A new laptop!!” She quickly tore off the rest of the paper and held the box up in front of her, starry-eyed at the gift.

Kiki immediately opened up the gift bag that Beau handed to her, gasping in delight and pulling it out, hugging it tightly and squealing. “Beau, I love love LOVE it! He’s so cute!” She moved closer to Beau and kissed her, nearly knocking the box out of her hands. “Thank you thank you thank you!” 

Beau laughed at Kiki’s delight. “You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it so much.” Sitting back up, she looked at the larger box. If the smaller one had been a laptop, she was a little daunted to know what the other one was. Nonetheless, she scooted it closer to her on the table and tore into it. When she saw the fancy gaming rig, she turned her head to stare at Kiki. “Babe, I love you, but this is... are you sure??”

“I’m very very sure, Honey,” Kiki said with a warm smile. “The laptop is mostly for school, but you can trick out the PC however you want. And honestly, I hope you’ll leave it here at my house. I’ve been wanting to ask you if you wanted to move in here with me, and... this seemed like a good time to do so.”

Beau set the laptop box down on the floor and all but launched herself into Kiki’s arms. “Oh my god, I would _love_ to live with you! Kiki, you’re amazing, I love you,” she hugged Keyleth tightly and kissed her.

“I love you too, Beau... Very much...” Keyleth practically moaned into Beau’s mouth as they kissed, open mouth inviting her to invade with her tongue. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been...” Beau deepened the kiss, sliding their tongues together. She leaned into Kiki, pressing their bodies together. She could feel herself getting excited... and just then a timer in the kitchen went off. Kiki could feel herself getting excited too, but the pleasure could wait for now. “Sorry, Honey, but we need to go back in and get the food out of the oven before it burns... How about you pour the wine while I’m getting it ready and bringing it to the dining room?”

“Sounds good to me,” she said with a last chaste kiss. Beau went to get a couple of wine glasses and picked a nice red to go with the duck. She poured the two glasses, brought them to the dining table and waited for Keyleth.

Kiki could barely believe that she’d had the nerve to finally ask Beau to permanently live with her, here in this house. She’d wanted to do that for weeks and had never had the opportunity or nerve to do so. She was so happy now that the question had been asked, that now this was -their- home, not just hers. Her bed was now -their- bed, and she knew that after dinner, that bed was going to be a huge mess of limbs and hair and sweat and cum... After a few seconds of trying to control her breathing, she brings in the large tray of food, with the duck and the vegetables. She could smell the wine, and her beautiful girlfriend sitting at the dining room table.

Beau smiled up at Kiki, and the food. They dug into their meal, and it was delicious. About halfway through the meal and a glass and a half of wine in, she teased Keyleth’s ankle with her toes. Kiki nearly dropped her fork when she felt Beau’s foot teasing her ankles. Beau knew that she had a particular sensitivity to her legs and feet, as just playing with her feet in the right ways had sent her into an orgasm on their first night together. She made sharp, lust-filled eye contact with her and licked her lips. “Be very careful, Little One...”

Beau smirked at Kiki. “I don’t know what you’re talking about...” she said, trailing up the inside of Keyleth’s calf. She was careful not to be too stimulating, she didn’t want Kiki cumming at the table... or did she?

“You goddamn tease...” Kiki said, shaking her head and tilting it a bit over to the side, revealing a large expanse of skin on her neck that was already very purple from the many hickies Beau had given her over the last few days. She knew Beau loved biting, and she loved being bitten. “I swear to Sarenrae, if you make me make a mess at this table, there will be consequences...”

Beau gave her best seductive smile. “Oh? What kind of consequences? Sexy ones?” She picked more at her meal, not so hungry for food anymore...

“Ah-ah, that would be telling,” Keyleth said in a voice that was both warning and playful at the same time. “Let’s at least get through with the hot food before we get too far into dessert, shall we? I’d rather not be so worn out we can’t make it til midnight.” There was a tradition in her family to light a candle at midnight on the Winters Crest that would burn until the sun rose in the morning.

“Okay, okay, I’ll back off,” she said. Beau made sure both her feet were planted on the floor, lest she be tempted to excite Kiki again. They finished their meals and their wine, and Beau went to get the pie. While Beau was in the kitchen, Keyleth decided to up the ante and slipped off her blouse, sitting only in her skirt and a beautiful black and red bra, yet another thing she’d done to surprise Beau with for the holiday. Oh, she was incredibly horny, but wanted to stretch things out. If there was one thing she knew that Beau loved, it was her D-cup tits. Beau froze in her tracks with a plate of pie in each hand. “Hababa.... Hi there, Keyleth,” she said, not able to take her eyes off her girlfriend’s chest. She looked absolutely stunning.

Kiki gave Beau a look of pure lust, taking a bit of marshmallow from the top of the candied yams and smeared it on her upper chest, in a circle, before dropping it into the center of the circle. “You have your target... I don’t care if your face gets there first, or your cock... but get over here before I change my mind...”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Beau quickly set the plates down on the table, dropped to her knees and planted her face into Kiki’s cleavage. “Hmmmm!” she hummed pleasurably into her skin. She brought her hands up to cup around each breast, pressing against her face more. She could feel herself hardening in her pants. She let out a muffled “Fuck...”

“Mmmm, good girl,” Keyleth moaned, her hand resting on Beau’s head as her chest was kissed, licked, and sucked on. She loved being semi-dominant over her, especially when it brought such joy and excitement to Beau. “Thank you for being patient with me, Baby... I’ll make it worth it for you... Especially if you keep eating my tits like this...”

Beau groped around Kiki’s breast until she found her nipples through the fabric and pressed her thumbs in circles around them. She turned her head slightly to bite and suck a mark into one of them. She wanted to say something, or rub herself through her pants, but her hands and mouth were occupied with her two favorite things.

“Beauregard... Oh, you’re a master of hickey medicine...” Kiki moaned. “Gods, I love what you do to me with your mouth!” Kiki was definitely the very vocal one of the two of them, and she knew Beau enjoyed the praise. Her foot carefully moved between Beau’s legs, trying to give her a reward without having to lose contact with her hands and mouth on her tits. 

“Let me know if that feels good, okay?” Beau mumbled a yes, moving to make more marks in Kiki’s breasts. She rocked her hips into the contact, moaning at the stimulation on her cock. 

Kiki moved to gently push Beau away, pulling her up to kiss her. “Grab the plates... We’ll have our dessert in bed after we’re done, as a midnight snack when we light the candle...”

Beau stood, her hard on clearly noticeable in her pants. “Yeah, y-yeah,” she grabbed the plates and followed Kiki into her- no, _their_ bedroom.

Keyleth waited for Beau to put the plates down before moving very quickly to pin her against the bedroom door, hand between her legs to feel what she had caused. “Ooooh, already so hard... Excellent... I’m really wet...”

Beau let out a long, low groan, and reached out to take Kiki by the hips. “Do you want me to eat you out first or get right to fucking?” she asked, voice growing husky.

“Let me feel more of what your mouth can do, please...” Kiki groaned needily. “Make me cum... and then fuck me...” She moved to remove Beau’s shirt, revealing the perfect globes that had been placed there only a few short months before, during the summer break. They weren’t massive, but they seemed to be enough for Beau to feel complete. “I have an idea... Let’s 69...”

“Oh, fuck yeah...” Beau crouched down and lifted Kiki up and over her shoulder, and carried her over to the bed. She laid her down, and set about undressing, her cock springing free as she lowered her panties.

Kiki squealed a little, playfully “trying to get free” before she was placed gently on the bed. She turned over onto her side to watch Beau undress, humming and licking her lips as she watched inch after inch of skin being revealed, especially hungry for the flesh below the panties. “Beau... You look amazing...” She quickly pulled her skirt off. The only thing Kiki had between her and Beau was air, and the sexy bra and underwear set. “Happy Winter’s Crest... Come unwrap your present...”

Beau laid down with Keyleth, moving her hands sensually around the bra to the back, and undoing the closure. “Fuck, Kiki, you’re so hot... I love you...” she said, kissing over her shoulder.

“And you’re beautiful...” Kiki said, her hand pulling the elastic out of Beau’s hair gently before allowing the material from both their bras to fall away. “You’ve always been beautiful... I love you so much...”

As Kiki’s breasts were revealed, Beau leaned down and took one nipple between her lips. She rolled it back and forth between her lips, flicking at it with her tongue. She blushed at Kiki’s words, and bit lightly at her nipple.

“Ahh!” Kiki moaned, hissing in pleasure as her nipple was bitten. Her hand reached down and took Beau’s, placing it on her other nipple and began kneading it. She nudged Beau to lay on her back, turning around so that her cunt was right up in Beau’s face, and her face was right above Beau’s delicious cock. “Eat me...”

“Yes, Kiki...” Beau moaned, locking her arms around Keyleth’s legs to keep her hips close to her face. She licked a stripe down the pink wetness of Kiki’s pussy. She reached up to flick at Kiki’s clit, pulling her face closer so she could suck on it.

Kiki moaned in pleasure against the tip of Beau’s cock. No matter how many times she went down on her cock, it always felt like a whole new experience to her. She sucked on it, her hand moving up to the base. “Mmmmm.... Mmmmm... Beau...”

“Hhoooohh... Kiki... fuck...” Beau loved being face-first to Kiki’s pussy, she could never grow tired of it. Even so, doing this position was a special treat, and she loved Kiki’s mouth on her cock. Kiki continued sucking on Beau, her long tongue twisting around it, her free hand moving down to fondle Beau’s balls as her other hand circled and stroked her cock. Her whines from Beau’s attention to her pussy caused vibrations on the shaft, and she could just imagine how it made her feel. “Oooh, fuck, yeah baby! Oh, mmmff-“ was all Beau managed to get out before shiver her face back where it belonged. She continued to alternate between sucking on Kiki’s clit and licking into her pussy

“Beau... Please... Cum in my mouth...” Kiki moaned loudly, feeling herself start to get overwhelmed by all the sensation. “I’m so close myself... Please, Beau! Ah, fuck!” 

Beau moaned loudly, too desperate to bring Kiki to orgasm to take her mouth away and actually say anything. A few more pumps, a few more seconds, and she couldn’t hold it back. “Oh! Kiki! Fuck! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna- OH!! F-FUCK!!!”

Hearing Beau cry out for her before spilling into her mouth, Kiki couldn’t hold back her orgasm either, and she cried out her name as her body convulsed from the pure pleasure she was feeling. “B-Beau! BEAU! Fuck!” Not usually one to squirt usually, the liquid that shot from Kiki was sweet and creamy. 

“Oh, fuck, yes babe, gods...”Beau moaned from her position underneath Kiki. She knew it would be a little bit before she would be ready to fuck her girlfriend properly.

Riding out the wave of her orgasm, Kiki moved to cuddle up with Beau, letting out a content, satisfied sigh. “I love it when we cum together like that... It’s such a fucking turn-on.” She kissed Beau’s neck and smiled. “You’re always so wonderful...”

“Mmhmm, so are you...” she moved her head to expose more of her neck for Kiki to kiss and bite at. “Keep doing that and I’ll get to fuck you tonight...”

“Mmmm, I love doing that to you,” Kiki said, opening her mouth and biting rather hard, sucking a huge hickey into her neck. “Your neck is so sensitive... I love it...” Beau gasped, a high-pitched noise escaping her throat. She rolled her body towards Kiki, leaning so to almost push her over

Kiki rolled over onto her back, inviting Beau to climb on top of her with her movement. “I’m yours, Beau... Do what you want with me... Or tell me what you want me to do for you...”

Beau threaded her fingers into Kiki’s hair, and kissed her deeply. “Just... let me get it up again...” After kissing for a bit, she felt herself getting hard against Keyleth’s thigh. She started rutting against the friction there.

“Mmmm, okay...” Kiki moaned, her leg moving up to meet her. “It all feels so good... I love you so much... Baby... Once you’re ready... Please... Make love to me, Beauregard...”

“Oh... fuck...” Beau sat up suddenly, took Kiki by the back of her thighs and spread her legs. “I’m gonna fuck you do hard...” Dropping one of her legs, Beau lined the head of her cock up with Kiki’s entrance, still very slick.

Feeling Beau at her entrance, she shuddered and moaned. “Yes, please fuck me!” She was dripping wet, so ready to be fucked. That little push, followed by the pressure of being filled, had Kiki crying out in ecstasy. “Oh, God! Beau!”

“Oh, shit! Fuck, Kiki!” Beau cried out, thrusting into her girlfriend. Oh she was not gonna last. “Oh, oh, Kiki... oh fuck... c-can I please, please cum in you?”

“Please do!” Kiki said, so very far gone, but keeping a small thread of memory of a conversation they’d had a few weeks before. They wanted kids, together, before Beau eventually had her bottom surgery. Since then, they had been fucking without any kind of protection. “Cum in me... Please, Beau! Cum for me!”

Beau picked up her pace, and came with a shout. “Oh! FUCK, yes, Kiki, fuck yes!”

Feeling herself getting filled brought Kiki over the edge again, mixing their cum together inside of her. She pulled Beau to lay on top of her, still inside her. “Baby... That was so good...”

“Fuck yeah it was...” she rested her head on Kiki’s chest, and played with the softness of her breasts. “I really hope you get pregnant... I love you so much...”

“I love you too... and I hope I do too,” Kiki said softly, her arms draped over Beau’s shoulder. “Do twins run in your family at all?”

“No, but I think one would be enough to take care of at the start...” She shifted her hips a little, and giggled at the feeling of their parts sliding together with their cum. “I can always knock you up again if you want more kids...”

“I don’t think I could ever say no to you...” Kiki said, voice shaking a bit at the slight friction of Beau’s cock inside her. “At my age, I wasn’t expecting to have the possibility of having babies... but I’ll be happy either way.”

“I’ll be happy with you, no matter what happens,” Beau said. She lifted her head and kissed Kiki one more time before yawning. “Oof, that took a lot out of me... is it midnight yet?”

“It’s almost 11:45,” Kiki said, looking at the digital clock on the bedside table. “We should eat the pie, and then we can light the candle.”

“Okay,” Beau said, and carefully disentangled herself from Keyleth. She got up and grabbed the plates and forks. They sat on the bed eating and glancing at the clock.

After finishing her pie, Keyleth got up and put on a very skimpy, very attractive robe that hugged her curves and left nothing to the imagination. The candles were already set up on the dresser, and all she needed to do was bring in a camping lighter. As the clock moved closer to midnight, Kiki took Beau’s hand and brought her to stand in front of the candles. “Do you know the ritual?”

“Oh, uh... no, sorry...” Beau said. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, she just had no clue how to do much. Religion hadn’t ever been a big deal in her life.

“That’s quite alright,” Kiki said. “There are two lights in this room. You and me. The beginning of the winter is like the end and beginning of the year. There are two candles, and we will each light one. Then, at midnight, we will each make a wish, joining our candles together in the center of the tree of lights. Each family lights these candles together, one candle for each person. If I get pregnant soon, the child will have a candle of their own next year. If I’m still pregnant at that point, their candle will be added the following next year...”

“Oh, that sounds pretty cool,” Beau said, and watched as Keyleth lit her candle, then took the lighter and lit her own.

The large grandfather clock in the living room began sounding, and Kiki signaled for Beau to join her in lighting the large candle in the middle. “We welcome in the Winter’s Crest, and the coming of the new year. May our goblets be always full, our weapons at rest, our friends close, and our families closer.” When the bells had stopped, all three candles were on the light tree, and Kiki was once again pressing her lips to Beau’s. “I love you so much, my beautiful lady.”

“I love you too, my lovely Keyleth,” Beau said. She wrapped her arms around Kiki’s waist and gave her a gentle hug, watching the candles flicker. “This is really nice, but now I just want to sleep, heh...”

“The candlelight isn’t going to bother you going to sleep, is it?” Kiki asked, suddenly hyper-aware of that possibility. “I usually sleep with some light, so I’m not bothered by it, but...”

“No, it’ll be fine, don’t worry,” she said. “If it becomes an issue, I’ll get a sleeping mask or something.”

“Okay, good,” Keyleth said with a smile, kissing her gently as they settled back into the bed together. “Hope you like waffles for breakfast... Another tradition, more of a family thing. No more presents until after breakfast.”

“That sounds amazing, babe. I love you so much,” Beau kissed her again. She slowly led them back to their bed. “Cuddle with me until I fall asleep?” she asked.

“That sounds awesome, babe. I love you so much,” Beau kissed her again and nudged into Kiki’s side. “Cuddle with me until I fall asleep?” she asked.

“Of course, Darling,” Kiki said, already half-asleep herself.


	12. Holiday cheer Part 2

Lieve’Tel Toluse, the lead minister of the local Unitarian Universalist congregation, was the love of Bertrand Bell (Bert to his friends and family)’s life. Although they had been apart for nearly fifteen years, recent loss in his life had made their meeting again at Winters Crest bittersweetly opportune. Tonight, they were celebrating four months together as a couple, and as they lay cuddling in each other’s arms, dinner plates long forgotten on the coffee table, Bert couldn’t help thinking about the dinner they had shared together, along with a few dozen other people, at the Feast of First Snowfall.

“Happy four-months, Beautiful...” he whispered.

“To many more months and years to come,” Lieve whispered back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling,” he said. “Did you want to move to the bedroom for dessert? I’m finding myself rather craving your sweetness...”

“Mm, that sounds lovely,” she said. Lieve pulled away just slightly, then rose to her feet to pull Bertrand along to the bedroom.

As they moved to the bedroom, Bert’s mind went back again to their meeting at the church, and the amazing night that had followed. After one of the meetings with his teachers the week before Winter’s Crest vacation had begun, Vax and Shaun had invited him to the Unitarian Universalist Church that they attended, in which Vax was also a devoted attendee. It had been with some trepidation that he’d gone along, mostly for the dinner that was to follow the elaborate service. The Gilmores has secured a seat for him at the table they would be sharing with the lead minister.

Lieve thought back to that night as well. She had been getting ready for the sermon, and as she set her folder on the podium, Lieve looked up and saw the Gilmores walk in with their friend Vax had mentioned. It was Bertrand. She hadn’t seen him in so long, but she recognized him immediately. It took a sincere effort not to be distracted by him during the service. The moment Bert had seen her, his heart had started going a million miles an hour, ringing in his ears and sending shock waves through him. He hadn’t seen her since they had graduated from college, fifteen years before. That had been the most interesting church service he’d ever attended.

After the service, when they had gathered at their table at dinner, she had bravely slid her hand over his thigh under the table. Lieve had smiled at him, hoping she wasn’t being too forward after their time apart. When he felt Lieve’s hand on his thigh under the table, he looked over at her and gave her a warm smile. That hand was wonderfully familiar in his hand as he moved to hold it. Perhaps this was his late wife and the gods guiding him to happiness. Through her entire fight with cancer, Adrianna had always said she hoped Bert would find happiness.

Lieve squeezed Bert’s hand in response. “So... how do you know Shaun and Vax again?”

“Oh, I’m a Dean of the University that they both teach at,” Bert said, happy with the small contact with her. It gave him hope for what their future together might be, even if it started slowly. “Vax here invited me since it’s the first holiday season since my wife passed, and he didn’t want me to be alone.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I had no idea that the gods were guiding me back to you, Dear Lieve...”

Vax glanced over at Shaun, a bit of surprise on his face. The fact that their minister and their Dean knew each other, rather intimately it seemed, had thrown him for a loop. “I’m very glad that I invited Bert too. If you don’t mind, Reverend, how long have you two known each other?”

Lieve turned to Vax. “Oh, we knew each other... quite well when we graduated, about fifteen years ago?” she said, guessing the years. “We drifted apart soon after but... it’s very good to see him again.” She turned back to Bert. “I’m so sorry to hear about your wife, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“It’s been a rough six months, but she was with us a lot longer than the doctors had expected, so I was more prepared when she did pass,” Bert said softly. “She was very insistent that I move on and try to be happy again. I hope I’m not being too forward, Lieve, but I think this is the happiest I’ve been in a very long time.”

Lieve smiled and gave a huffing little laugh. “Same as always, aren’t you?” She patted his arm with her free hand and leaned in close. “Let’s talk and have dinner first,” she said quietly. “So, Dean of the University? That’s pretty prestigious! How’d you earn that?”

“Well, I have my family to thank for that, really,” he said. “My parents donated a lot of money to the school, and I got put on the Board of Trustees, and then got hired as an academic advisor, and I climbed my way up the ladder from there. I’m not the dean of the entire university just yet, just the liberal studies department. But who knows what the future holds, right?”

She gestured between the two of them. “As clearly evidenced. That’s quite some accomplishments, Bertrand,” she said.

“Please, Lieve, call me Bert,” he said, squeezing her hand gently again under the table. “Tell me, what’s been happening in your life? Clearly you put the religious studies degree to very good use.”

“Alright, Bert… Well, somewhat the same as you,” she started. “Except without a donation or anything. I started here as a youth minister and just worked my way up. Went through some special training but, here we are.”

“It sounds like you’ve led a wonderful life,” he said. He wanted to ask if she’d married, but that was a little too personal to be asking in professional and polite company.

They all continued eating, and soon the event was over. The Gilmores had left, with Bert telling them that he’d call a cab to get home. It was snowing lightly, and now here they sat, hand in hand in the courtyard of the church. “It’s been... an amazing evening, Lieve.”

“I’m glad you had a good time, Bert,” Lieve said. “You mentioned that you were going to call a cab, but… you could come along with me, and I could perhaps teach you a thing or two…” she said in a low, sultry voice.

“I’d love to have you teach me again like you did all those years ago, Darling,” he said, his large hand brushing over her cheek. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Lieve...” He had yet to kiss her now, but the memory of the last kiss they had shared was still one of the most wonderful things he’d ever experienced. “May I kiss you?”

Lieve leaned into Bert’s touch just a bit and drew herself a little closer. “You absolutely may,” she said.

There was a fire rising in Bert’s heart as he leaned in and kissed Lieve, a fire that he’d always thought had gone out long ago when they’d drifted apart. When their lips touched, it was electric, and he knew his heart had finally come home. “Lieve... The wine of your lips has only gotten more delicious with time...”

Lieve nearly rolled her eyes at Bert’s poetic wording, but she couldn’t deny the electric spark between them either. She leaned in and kissed him again before she pulled away and took his hand to lead Bert out to her car. “Come on, Love, we have some catching up to do.” 

Bert hadn’t been -trying- to be poetic, because it was true. Her lips were addicting. A shiver went down his spine as he helped her into her car and closed the door, running around to the passenger side and climbing in. With everything going on, he hadn’t realized how insanely cold it was. Lieve started the car and the heater, and soon enough they were warming up, and on their way back to her place. They both shivered just a little walking from the car to the front door. 

“Shall I turn the heater on in here, or will we be keeping each other warm?” Lieve asked.

“Having the heat on might make things a bit more comfortable in general,” Bert said, grateful for the heat there already was in the house in comparison to the bitter Chicago winter cold outside. “Though we’ll definitely be keeping each other warm here soon.”

Lieve smiled and walked over to turn the thermostat up and heard the heater come to life through the wall. “There, that should be better in just a few,” she said. She hung up her coat on a hook by the door and turned back to Bert. “First… are you sure you want to do this? We haven’t seen each other in fifteen odd years, after all…”

“I’m very sure, Dear, as long as you are sure as well,” Bert said, taking her hand again. “As I said before, I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long while, and it’s because of you.” He leaned in and kissed her again. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Lieve... and now I’m on fire for you...”

Lieve leaned up and kissed Bert before he could get too far. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss for a long moment. After a few moments, Lieve pulled back. “Mm… I’m very, very sure… Follow me,” she said as she led him back to her bedroom. Those moments as she kissed him took him back to the days and weeks they had spent together in school, nearly inseparable except during classes and other such things. But right now, in many ways, this was like a homecoming and a religious experience. If he didn’t already believe in miracles being brought from the gods, he did now.

“We should go slowly, Dear...” he said after the door was closed in her bedroom. “I want to explore and get to know your body again. Is that okay with you?”

Lieve turned to him and bit her lip, looking Bert up and down. They’d definitely both grown and changed since they’d last met, but Lieve had found herself hungrier for him than she had previously thought. “Well, then you can start by taking off my clothes…” she said, trying to tempt him further.

Bert didn’t even take time to nod before his hands moved up to her form-fitting black top. Perhaps he too was hungrier than he’d first thought. He undid each button carefully but not slowly, wanting to see the beautiful skin of her upper body and be able to admire it with his hands and mouth as well. As the last button came loose, he saw a beautiful, delicate black bra, cradling a pair of perfect, gorgeous breasts. “I love what I’m seeing so far...”

Lieve ran her hands over Bert’s button-shirt, her nails catching a little on the buttons. “Mm, I’m glad... may I?”

“Please do, Lovely,” he said softly, kissing her again before leaning back and letting her explore him. 

Lieve unbuttoned Bert’s shirt and kissed the exposed skin as she went. She slipped the garment off his shoulders and as much down his arms as she could. “Mmm, my my my...” she purred as she took him in. 

Bert let the shirt fall from his arms, feeling almost like he was on one of those romance novel covers. His hands moved to cup her breasts, gently fondling them and hoping to draw a moan from her lips. “I’m very much yours, Dearest...”

Lieve smirked but couldn’t help but to let out a moan as Bert squeezed her breasts. “Gods…” she breathed as she trailed her nails down his chest.

Bert closed his eyes briefly as he felt the sting of her nails on his chest. He smiled softly, kissing her neck again and continuing to squeeze her breasts. “Tell me, Dear... What are you wearing under that skirt?”

“Why don’t you take me to bed and find out?” Lieve teased. 

“You’ve always been such a tease, Lieve,” he said, rolling his eyes a little. He quickly lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed and placing her there, reaching behind her and undoing the zipper. He pulled on the hem and it easily slipped from her hips, leaving her in her bra and lacy black panties. “Very, very nice...”

Lieve struck a sexy pose as Bert looked down at her. “Why thank you... now come here...”

Bert smiled, pulling down his own pants and kicking off his shoes, now down to his briefs, which were straining with the erection that was so prominent now. “Thank you for the invitation, Dearest...”

Lieve sat up on the bed and pulled at the waistband of Bert’s briefs. “Ooo, someone’s happy to see me...”

“Very much, yes,” he said, allowing her to push the briefs down, revealing his large cock and leaving him very naked. He gazed down at her panties, which he could tell were getting a wet spot on them. “You seem rather excited yourself... May I?”

Lieve was a bit entranced by Bert’s cock, but tore her eyes away to look up at him. “Yes... yes you may...”

He made quick work of her panties, and he felt his cock twitch and his balls tighten as he gazed over her body. “Fuck... Gods, Lieve, you’re beautiful...”

“Thank you... you look delicious...” Lieve said. She kneeled on the bed and took his cock in her hand. “I’m gonna ring your bell,” she teased as she started stroking him.

“Ohhh... Please do...” he moaned. “I’ve missed all the things you do to me... especially your attention to my cock...”

“Oh, is that what you’ve missed most?” Lieve teased. She knew there was more to it. She brought the head of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it before she started bobbing her head.

“Of course, there’s more to it, Sweet Thing,” he said, his breath quickening as she engulfed him with her mouth. “Damn... You’ve gotten even better at that... Fuck...” Lieve pulled back and sucked on just the head as she rubbed her thumb along the underside of his cock. Bert’s eyes fluttered closed, his head falling back as she worked on him. “Lieve... Darling... You’re so good at that... Please don’t stop... Fuck...” Lieve kept pumping her hand on Bert’s cock and followed with her mouth. She swallowed around him and moaned, pulling out all her tricks. It wasn’t long before Bert was brought to the very edge of orgasm. “Fuck... fuck, it feels so good... I’m really close, Sweetheart... Do you want me to cum in your mouth... or on your body?”

Lieve pulled away then. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?” she teased. “I don’t want you to cum yet… can you hold on a little longer?”

“Yeah, it has, well over a year...” he panted. Adrianna had gotten to the point where she was too weak to have sex, and Lieve was the first he’d had the desire to do anything with since his wife’s death. “I can... I can hold on... for a bit...”

Lieve pat the bed next to her. “Then lie down, I’m gonna ride you,” she said.

Bert’s eyes widened at the command. “Fuck... Okay, yeah!” He lay down on his back, gazing up at her. “Did you want me to wear protection? I’ve got a condom in my wallet...”

Lieve shook her head. “I’ve got an implant, don’t worry about it,” she said. She moved to straddle his hips and pressed back, feeling the weight of his cock against her ass. “Mmm... fuck...” she moaned before leaning down and kissing Bert.

Bert smiled sweetly up at her, glad that both of them were conscious of safety in this situation. Feeling his cock pressed in between her ass cheeks like that was pushing him dangerously close again, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Please, Love... Hurry...”

Lieve smiled down at him. “As you wish, love...” she said. Lieve raised herself up and lined Bert’s cock up with her pussy before sliding down. “Oooh... oh fuck... oh good gods...”

Of everything in this whole lovemaking experience, the feeling of being inside her was the most familiar and exquisite and heavenly thing. Bert moaned as she slid down onto him, his hands finding her hips, not to control her movements but to simply to touch her. “Gods... Lieve, please... I want to feel you cum with me...”

Lieve smiled again. “Oh... don’t worry, darling... oh fuck, I won’t, mm, won’t take long...” she said. Lieve started moving her hips up and down, really riding his cock as much as she could. She was so wet and so ready for him, they glided together like they were meant to be.

Their moans began to mix together like a melody and harmony, their bodies moving together in a rhythm that was all their own. “Ohhh, fuck... Lieve... So perfect! My love... My angel... Oh, fuck... Lieve! Yes! I’m so close...” That last moan was a desperate, whining plea.

“Ooh, yes! Yes, Bert, fuck!” Lieve gasped above him. She moved her hand down between them and rubbed desperately at her clit. “Gods, I’m so close, fuck! Oh! Come with me... please!”

“Yes! Yes, Lieve, yes!!” Bert cried out as he finally released inside her. He felt her starting to squeeze around him as they continued to move together, and it milked him even further. “Fuck! LIEVE!!”

As soon as Lieve felt Bert release inside her, she felt her pussy clench around his cock as she toppled over the edge. “Oh fuck! Yes!! Bert!!”

At this point, Bert instinctively held her hips down against him and stopped moving, letting their connection do the work. “Ohhhh, Darling... Please... Stay still for a moment...” He was in heaven with her, and he felt like they both knew it. “Lieve... Thank you...”

Lieve relaxed into the position as she started to come down from her orgasm. “Ohhh… oh, Love… yes, of course,” she said, as she needed a moment herself. “Bert, I love you,” she said after a quiet minute.

Those three little words absolutely broke the man, and his face went from a look of wonder, to a loving smile with tears in his eyes as he pulled her down to kiss her deeply. “I love you too, Lieve... So much. I always have... and always will."

Lieve smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Bert as best she could. “I’m so happy you came into my life again,” she said.

“Me too, Sweetheart,” he said, guiding her off of his softening cock to lay down beside him. The snow outside had started to really pick up, and Bert had a feeling they would be spending more than just the night together, since blizzards like this made it very dangerous to drive.  
The grandfather clock could be heard from the living room, chiming midnight, and he held his lover close to him. “Happy Winters Crest, My Beautiful Lady...”

“Happy Winter’s Crest, my darling man,” Lieve replied. She was glad he was here, safe with her, and was already looking forward to their new relationship.

“Now that we’re back together, I never want to be apart from you for any substantial amount of time ever again...” he purred, snuggling with her under the covers. 

Lieve cuddled around Bert’s form under the blankets. “I couldn’t agree more,” she said.


	13. A Flight (of Dragons)

Inhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Exhale. Repeat. 

That had been a rough performance for Molly. Breaking a heel and then having his dress rip when he fell had been a complete embarrassment. Thankfully, Marion had helped him up, and had then continued with the next number, letting the audience know that she would be finishing the show alone. “Get into your tux and join me at the end of the show, okay?” she had whispered to him. He had done so, and now he waited in the green room just-offstage, using his vape to keep himself calm. Looking at his phone, he got a crazy idea to make a group chat of all his friends, and started sending sexy.

“Anybody up for some sexy talk? I need the distraction.”

Jester and Fjord had been enjoying a night in, watching a movie. They had just started getting a little handsy when their phones both buzzed. Jester looked at her phone faster, and said “Hey, it’s Molly, looks like he had a rough night.” She texted back, “Fjord and I are, in fact we were just starting in on something. did you have anything in mind?”

‘Talk to me, Love... Tell me what you’re doing to each other, and/or what you’d both do to me if I was there.’ Molly texted back.

‘Ooo, well now I’m starting to get ideas!’ Jester said. ‘But I was feeling up his thigh, teasing closer to his cock,’ she texted. Jester smiled over at Fjord. “You wanna give him a play-by-play babe?”

“This is gonna feel like a cheap porn chat, but yeah, I’m into it,” Fjord said, starting to type away himself. ‘What do you want -us- to do to each other, Mol? What do you want us to do to -you-?’ Just as he was about to hit send, he saw Caleb pop into the chat with a message. ‘Hi, Caleb!’

Caleb had been studying and in desperate need of a break. The trouble was letting himself take one. His phone buzzed and though he had ignored it at first, he picked it up when he saw who was chatting. ‘Wow, is this our whole group?’ he texted in. ‘Hallo Fjord.’

Clay had just gotten off work at the cafe, and was on his way home when he saw the first text from Molly, and had decided to wait until he was home before chiming in. ‘I’m always up for some sexy talk with my favorite people... I’m just getting home, and I’ll probably be getting naked as soon as I can...’

Molly read that and had to stifle a moan. ‘God, that’s hot. Anyone else want to respond? Shaun? Yasha?’

Yasha had been reading the texts since they started. ‘Hi Caleb. Yeah I think this is our whole polycule,’ she said. ‘Molly, are you in private or in public right now?’

‘I’m in the green room at the restaurant,’ Molly responded ‘Got a few minutes before I go back onstage at the end of the show. Broke a heel, fell, and ripped my dress, so Marion said to get changed into my tux.’ He sent a picture to everyone of him with his bow tie and shirt undone, tongue sticking out flirtatiously.

‘Oof, Molly you’re a sexy beast!’ Jester texted in. ‘Don’t even think about what happened before! No one else will when you go out looking that hot!’

Jester took off her shirt, got up and sat on Fjord’s lap, her back to his chest. “Here, put your hands on my boobs and I’ll take a picture,” she said. She snapped a couple shots then sent the best one to the chat. ‘Here’s some inspiration for you!’ she said.

‘Goodness gracious, Molly, you do look stunning,’ Shaun piped in after the picture the young man had posted came into view. ‘Want me to have my driver pick you up after the show? Vax and I haven’t seen you in a while and I’m sure we’d both enjoy some time with you.’ He looked at his husband, who gave a wide grin and a hearty nod. Shaun walked over to Vax and they took a sultry picture together, both eyeing the camera hungrily.

Fjord followed Jester’s instructions and put his hands on her boobs, waiting until she was satisfied with the picture before rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “Beautiful...”

Jester rocked her ass down into Fjord’s lap. “You know it, baby,” she said. At the same time, she texted the group, ‘Ooh, such handsome boys! ❤️❤️❤️’

‘Everyone here is so fucking hot and horny,’ Kiki chimed in, sending in her own bedroom selfie with Beau. They had just finished a round of eating each other out and were now cuddling. “Fuck, I’m glad you’re okay with this, Beau... Us flirting and sexying with everyone else...” She kissed her gently. “I love you. I’ll always come back to you, no matter what.”

Beau pressed her face into Kiki’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m glad you let me have partners besides you too,” she said. She went ahead and saved the photos to her own phone. No harm in building up her spank bank while she could.

Molly texted in, ‘Yasha, why did you ask if I was in public or not? Anything you want me to do?’

Yasha smirked at her phone. ‘I want you to tease yourself, but still be presentable for stage,’ she sent. ‘Be a good boy and I might invite you over for a reward.’

‘Mmmm, yes, My Lady,’ Molly sent back, saying My Lady so that people not in the know wouldn’t catch on that she was essentially his sometimes-domme. He quickly started a video recorder and put his phone on the table, laying down on the couch and putting his hand into his open fly. The camera could only see his face and upper body. “So much fun... I enjoy doing this for you, Darlings.”

Jester looked at her phone again and giggled at how Molly and Yasha were talking. ‘Hey Yasha, we should team up on our boys sometime- she said. “What do you think of that, Fjord?”

Fjord licked his lips in response, his mouth curling into a grin. “Anything for you, My Lady, if it makes you happy, I would welcome it...” He looked at his phone, aiming a blush and a wink at Molly. 

Caduceus, who had also experienced Jester’s dominance, sent a picture of himself, naked now, kneeling on his own bed, head bowed but looking at the camera. ‘I know I would enjoy it too, My Lady...’

Molly continued stroking himself in his pants, sending another video clip of him moaning somewhat loudly. “Dearest Ladies, Mistresses, I would love to be your good little slut... You too, Gentlemen...” he breathed, mostly toward Shaun.

‘Hmm, that sounds fun,’ Yasha sent. She was definitely excited by Molly’s video clips, and settled into her computer chair, sans pants to tease herself. She then sent a photo of her hand down her panties to the chat. ‘Like what you see, Dears?’

‘I do!’ said Beau, with a bunch of flower emojis. She posed for Kiki to take a sexy pic of her to send to the group. ‘We need a girls’ night!’

Keg, who had been pretty quiet the whole time, sent a picture of herself, at least topless, laying in her own bed, biting her finger as if trying to control herself. -Very very hot, Yasha... You too, Beau...’

Molly sent in another video. He threw his head back, looking like he was about to cum but holding himself back. “Fuck... I’m gonna have to go out on stage soon... with a raging hard on thanks to all of you...”

Almost as if they had read each other’s minds, Yasha and Jester texted ‘Good boys don’t cum!’

‘I’m not going to cum, Mistresses...’ Molly texted, hearing a knock on the door. ‘Shaun, I think I’m going to take you up on your offer of a ride back to your place... especially if I can get you and Vax to tie me up. But for now, I need to go.’

Caleb had been shyly watching all these videos and texts, but when he saw that last one he sent a couple laughing emojis. ‘I am so lucky to have all of you sexy people in my life.’

‘Break a leg, Molly!’ Jester texted and hoped he would see it.

Jester’s text was the last he saw before putting his phone into his bag and heading out the door. On-stage, Molly gave the performance of his life, singing so closely with this beautiful lady. Several times, they were close enough to kiss, but it wasn’t until the very end of the song that he finally planted one on her lips. It was a staged kiss, but one that he always looked forward to when singing as Mollymauk and not as just Molly. “Thank you for a beautiful evening, my love...” Those familiar words always thrilled him. “And thank you to our amazing audience!”

Back on the phone, Caddy texted on. ‘Caleb, don’t be alone tonight. Take a break from studying and come see me... You have a key.’

‘I’ll make sure Frumpkin is set and be over in a bit!’ Caleb sent over.

‘Anyone else alone this evening and want some company?’ Keg said, mostly thinking about Yasha in that moment. ‘Cali? I could come pick you up and go see Yasha if you want.’

‘I’m here!’ Cali texted in. ‘Sorry, I was making myself some dinner, but yeah, if you wanna come pick me up we can go see Miss Yasha,’ she said. ‘You okay with that miss?’

‘More than okay, Little Calianna~’ Yasha said. Oh, this precious little lady was such a good sub, so perfectly obedient... ‘Take good care of Molly, Boys. I look forward to pictures of him all tied up and begging like a good boy. Don’t disappoint me. And it looks like you better hurry and get to Clay’s place, Caleb... Your boy is waiting for orders...’

‘Car is on its way, Molly, with Vax in it to bring you to me,’ Shaun texted, privately to Molly.

Back in Jester’s apartment, Fjord was back at her lips, his hands roaming her body, when an idea hit him. “Baby, I just had a thought... We’ve got all this great equipment up in your work space, and everyone is pairing off more or less for the evening. Maybe we could set up a group video chat so we can all enjoy watching each other...”

“Hmm, that’s a great idea! It’d take some time to get set up though... do you wanna try for that tonight or set it up for next time?” she asked. Personally, she kinda just wanted to stick to what they had at the moment for now.

“I was kind of hoping for tonight...” Fjord said somewhat sheepishly. “It’s going to take time for people to get to each other and get settled, so I think we’ll have time.”

“Alright, sure,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Come up and help me then,” she said. Jester got up off his lap and started up the stairs to her work space.

“Of course,” he said, a wide grin on his face, texting to everyone in the group. ‘Everyone should get signed on Google Hangouts when you can. I had an idea to make tonight even more interesting... Video sex party.’ Fjord quickly followed Jester up the stairs to help her set things up. Tonight was going to be H. O. T. HOT! Jester started setting up cameras and turning on lights. “Oh, can you run back down and get the toy box? Never know what we might want,” she said. She got busy with hooking up video and mic feeds. She was a professional damnit! Like hell she was gonna drop quality just because she wasn’t getting paid.

Fjord smiled, always impressed by how good his beloved was in providing professional entertainment. “I’ll be right back.” 

At the base of the sky restaurant a little while later, Molly waited for Vax in Shaun’s car. When he saw the fancy car pull up, he saw Vax in the front seat. “Hey, Handsome...”

Vax looked up from his phone where he’d seen Fjord’s last message. “Hey yourself, lovely,” he said. He opened the door for Molly and leaned over to kiss him after he got in. “We should get back to my place quick, Jester and Fjord wanna do a streaming thing,” he said.

“Oooh, that sounds like an excellent plan,” Molly said, leaning over and kissing Vax a bit more greedily. “If Mistress is okay with it... I want to feel pretty tonight.”

Vax smiled into the kiss and ran a hand up his thigh. “You’ll have to ask, but you know Mistress is gracious in most cases,” he said. “In any case, I would love to make you feel pretty...”

“Thank you, Sir...” Molly said, explaining what had happened that night. “Everyone was wonderful in cheering me up, though. Marion even kissed me, rather deeply I might add, before we left the dressing room tonight.” He blushed, unsure of how people would feel about a deeper kiss that wasn’t just staged, especially from his girlfriend’s own mother. “Sir... am I precious to you? Am I pretty?”

Vax cupped his face and ran his thumb over Molly’s cheek. “Oh, Molly, of course you are. You are one of the prettiest people I know,” he said.

“Your husband is prettier,” Molly said with a warm smile. He loved these men, and no matter what, he would love them to the ends of the earth. Had they shown interest in him before he’d gotten involved with his boyfriends and girlfriends, they may have claimed him for themselves. “Every night I get to spend with you two is amazing... You make me feel so good, Mister Vax’ildan...”

“Hmm, you make us feel good, too, Mollymauk...” Vax said, and trailed his hand down Molly’s neck to his arm. “Now, Shaun wanted us to get worked up together, what do you think of that?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Sir,” Molly purred, moving in for a passionate kiss, sloppy and wet. “What would Mister Shaun like us to do first? What would you like, Sir?”

Vax smirked and suddenly pulled Molly into his lap. “Let’s start here and see where it goes...” he said. Vax trailed his hands down Molly’s back to the hem of his shirt and teased his fingers just under it.

“Yessir...” Molly said quickly, moving his own hands down to the hem of Vax’s pants, slipping his fingertips under just a tiny bit, as if asking permission to go further. His moans slipped from his lips and he kept kissing him deeply. “Oh, Mister Vax’ildan...”

“Mmm, yes Molly... keep going...” Vax said. He slipped his hands under Molly’s shirt. He smoothed his hands up the other’s stomach enjoying the soft skin he found there.

Molly winced and hissed a little when he felt Vax’s hand drift over to his hip after moving across his stomach. “Sorry... That’s where I fell... There’s already a bruise...” He closed his eyes, embarrassed again. 

“Aww, poor baby,” Vax said. He withdrew his hands and started unbuttoning Molly’s shirt, kissing down his bare skin as it was revealed. “I want to make you feel special, Molly,” he said. He pressed his hands into Molly’s chest, thumbs teasing his nipples. 

“Ohhh, yes...” Molly moaned. His hand moved down into Vax’s pants, inching toward the hot hole that always promised good things for the dark-skinned man. “Mister Vax’ildan... I love it when you touch me like this...” Molly was so glad that the Gilmore house had an attached garage so that they could simply slip into the house once they arrived. “Mmmm, may I slip lower?”

“Mmm, I have another idea...” Vax hummed. He pushed Molly’s shirt off over his shoulders and used the sleeves to trap Molly’s hands behind his back. Vax moved in then to bite a mark into Molly’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so pretty Molly...”

“Oh, Gods!” Molly cried out in bliss as Vax bit him. Being trapped like this was exhilarating, knowing he couldn’t do anything, but he trusted Vax not to hurt him or embarrass him. “Thank you, Sir. I feel pretty with you... very pretty...”

Vax pulled back and seemed to consider something. He set Molly’s hands in place and let them go, giving him a look that meant “keep them there.” Vax then moved his hands to Molly’s pants and cupped him through the material before biting at the other side of his neck. “Shall I make you prettier with spots?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, please, Sir,” Molly said softly, craning his neck to the other side to give Vax more room to bite and mark him. His hands trembled, but he held them where they had been placed. “Mister Vax’ildan, my cock loves the attention too...”

Vax continued sucking marks into Molly’s neck, and moved down to his chest. Little ones, big ones, and a few that were just the indent of his teeth. He kept one hand on Molly’s beautiful ass and the other slowly teasing his cock. “Fuck... Molly I can’t wait to get you tied up and pretty...” he said.

Molly was struggling to stay still under all the delightful ministrations Vax was giving him. “May I make noise, Sir, or shall I stay quiet? I know you like a little of both...”

On the cellphone group, Jester and Fjord signaled that they were ready to start the hangout, including a link that could be gotten both from a cell phone and a computer. ‘Vax, Darling, you better get our boy home soon... Mistress wants to watch us play...’ Shaun texted privately to Vax.

Vax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and was sore to remove his mouth from Molly’s body. ‘We’ll be there soon, dearest.’ he sent to Shaun. “Looks like they’re just waiting for us now... are you ready?” he asked Molly.

“Very ready, Sir,” Molly said, low and sultry in his master’s ear. He was finally starting to feel pretty, and he knew they were just getting started. 

When the car pulled up into the garage, Shaun was waiting for them in a long, purple robe. He motioned for the driver to turn away so that he would not see the disheveled Molly being brought into the house. “Finally, Dear, you’re home with our very good boy... Everyone is ready.”

Vax led Molly into the house and leaned in and kissed Shaun as he passed him. “Fantastic... He was a very good boy on the way home,” he said.

Molly purred, hands still behind his back now that he was out of the car. As they walked up from the garage, Molly kept his eyes on the floor, stopping just long enough to kick off his shoes as they reached the edge of the carpet. The Gilmore home was pristine, and they took great pride in keeping it that way, including not wearing shoes at all. “Up to the bedroom, dear boy. I’ve got the computer and webcam running already.”

Vax followed close behind Molly and got him up on the bed. “Hello lovelies!” he waved into the camera. Everyone in their polycule greeted him back. “Our dearest Mollymauk had a rather rough night on stage, so let’s do our best to help the boy feel pretty, alright?” he said, then turned back to Molly and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss.

Molly moaned into Vax’s mouth, smiling into the kiss and almost letting his hands drop. “Sir... I need my wrists bound together or I’m afraid I’ll drop my arms without thinking... Please, Sir...”

Caduceus licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend on the screen, completely at the mercy of the two older men. He was rock hard, and Caleb had already started playing with his pussy almost as soon as he got in the door. “Molly, My Love, you’re beautiful... You’ve never been anything but beautiful.”

Kiki, though in the arms of her beloved fiancé, was focusing on Vax on the screen in that moment. Even watching him making out with other men was hot, because she could easily remember what it felt like when he kissed her like that. The taste of his tongue, the feel of his hands on her body, just the way he made her feel special. Oh god. Beau didn’t care that much for the boys, but she knew that Kiki loved Vax and liked watching him with his husband and Molly. 

“He’s pretty good, huh? What should we put into this little show?” she asked.

Kiki thought for a moment, then got a sultry look on her face. “Can I blindfold you, so you don’t know where I am until I touch you? You can even imagine any of our ladies here is about to touch you. And I’ll take direction from Miss Yasha if she wants.” She looked over at Yasha’s video with an expectant look. 

Keg and Cali were already in the middle of a naked make out session, and the camera was moving around, focusing on different things — hands groping at flesh, their mouths locked together, Kegs ass on top of Cali. Someone was really making a show of it. When the camera was in her face, Keg stopped kissing Cali for a moment and looked into it. “Beau, Baby, I really hope I get to see you blindfolded, and that you’ll imagine it’s me touching you...”

Beau smiled and said, “Yeah, that sounds hot as fuck.” She laid back and surrendered herself to Kiki and Yasha’s mercy.

Yasha smiled from behind the camera and flipped it around to face her. “I can definitely give you some direction if you like, Kiki,” she said. She flipped the camera around again to focus on Keg and Cali. “Aren’t these two just delicious to look at though?”

“Oooh, very much so,” Keyleth purred, grabbing the blindfold and putting it over Beau’s eyes. “Just listen to them, Beau... Listen closely to everyone, and the sounds they’re making...” She looked over to Molly and his two masters. “Vax, Shaun... make sure Molly knows that right now, everyone knows that he is the prettiest thing in the universe.” Now able to let go of looking at anything, Beau focused her energy on feeling and listening to the others. Gender didn’t matter much when it came to sound.

Shaun had come into the bedroom and joined the other two on the bed, approaching Molly from behind and undressing him. “Vax, let the pretty boy go so we can be properly naked,” he said. He had already set out a number of toys and some very colorful rope to tie Molly up with.

Molly allowed himself to be manipulated and moved by Vax and hummed happily at the beautiful rope he saw. “Thank you, Mister Shaun,” he purred. He was becoming quite hard again, and hearing everyone else from the feed was added frosting on this delicious cake. “I love the robe, Sir, though I’m sure it’ll look better on the floor...”

“You’re absolutely right, Molly,” Shaun said and untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. He was, of course, wearing nothing underneath. Shaun took over teasing and undressing Molly, so that Vax could move off and get ready himself. Shaun flung Molly’s shirt across the room, shortly followed by his pants. “Now then, you pretty thing, kneel in the middle and I’ll tie you up nice, okay?” he said.

Molly obediently moved up to the bed, kneeling in the sit position, head lowered and eyes on his own knees, similar to the way Clay had been a bit before. “I am ready, Sir...”

Speaking of Clay, Caleb was nearly hand-deep in the Cherokee man’s pussy, mouth trying to suck his brain out through his cock. “Caleb! Oh gods, yes!” He briefly got ahold of himself to look over at the camera, at Jester. “Does Mistress like?”

Jester was leaning back in a very comfortable looking arm chair, with Fjord kneeling in front of her, eating her out. She was too occupied to actually respond to Caduceus, but everyone’s sexy noises spurred on her pleasure. “Oooo, yes my pets... fuck, Fjord, you’re so good at this...”

Caleb came off Caddy’s dick with a wet pop. “Fuck... Caduceus, I really want you to fuck me... Do you wanna stay where you are or flip this around?” he asked.

Caduceus purred at the words, though he didn’t want to lose the feeling of most of Caleb’s hand moving around inside him. “Do the Mistresses approve of me asking him to ride me?” He was mostly speaking to Yasha, since he knew Jester was a bit busy at the moment. “If they do... I’d like to request that you put my flogger inside me, so I stay full.” Jester’s response seemed positive, though that may have just been the way she hooked on leg over Fjord’s shoulder, her pointed heel digging into his back slightly. Yasha on the other hand gave a thumbs up, not wanting to distract too much from what Cali and Keg were doing.

Caleb picked up the flogger and carefully replaced his hand with the bulbous end of it inside Caddy’s pussy. He got up and turned around so that he was facing the camera and giving their group a nice view. “He’s so big, isn’t he? What a good, good boy our Caduceus is...” he said. Caleb then got up on his knees and scooted forward to line Caddy’s cock up with his dripping cunt before sliding down onto it with a deep moan.

Feeling the flogger enter him, Caduceus moaned wantonly, like the whore that he was for his lover. He was glad he had a cock ring on, or else he’d probably be a mess of cum already, especially when he felt Caleb slide down over his cock. “Ohhhh shit fuck! Caleb!” 

Keyleth licked her lips as she watched everything, finding the bodies of those two boys fascinating. After a moment, though, she turned her attention back to Beau. “Baby... I’m going to get on top of you... and ride you like the stallion you are... God, I love having your cock inside me so much, Beau... You’re so perfect...”

“Hell yeah, Kiki... fuck...” Beau was incredibly turned on, the sounds of all their loves feeding into it. Her hands found Kiki’s hips and squeezed there. Her cock throbbed inside Kiki’s pussy, she loved the feeling.

Fjord was moaning into Jester’s pussy, sucking on her clit and running his hands over her thighs, pushing them apart a little further, incredibly turned on by her moans of pleasure, as well as the sounds coming from the speakers that were hooked up to the computer. “Mistress, would you like my fingers in you?” 

Jester pet a hand through Fjord’s hair and dug the point of her heel into his back a little more. “Fuck, yes Fjord, get your fingers in me!”

Fjord’s body tensed at the feeling of her heel digging into his back, but he moaned into as he continued to suck and lick her heavily wet entrance. She was already so stretched and ready that three of his fingers slipped in easily, and he slowly worked his way up to having four fingers in her. It was amazing to him that nearly everyone that had a vagina had a partner able to slip their hand almost all the way inside, and it was so FUCKING HOT! In the months they had been dating, Fjord had nearly been able to get his thumb in there, but not quite yet, but he was getting there. God, it would be a money-maker for them if he could do it, especially tonight.

Caleb took a moment to breath and moan with the burn and the stretch of Caddy’s cock. “Fuck, yes... Caduceus you’re such a good whore for me... I fucking love your cock...”

Caduceus, until now, had never thought of the possibility of being a cam boy, but in this moment, he imagined what it would be like to make money like this. “Oh, Caleb... I do love being your whore... Perhaps... I could make money for us being your whore...” His hands moved to Caleb’s hips, drawing him up and then slamming him down on him. “We can talk about it later... if you want...”

“I’d like... to do that too...” Molly’s voice came softly over the speakers. “We could make... a lot of money... Of course, Masters and Mistresses would all get a cut...”

“That would be really hot...” Keyleth said. “Jester and Yasha, we should... discuss this... Ohhh... Gods, Beau... Ahh... All of our pets, making money for us...”

Caleb cried out as he was slammed down into Caddy’s hips. “OH!! Fuck, yes, shit... Let’s, ah, save that conversation... fuck, gods, for later,” Caleb said. He braced his hands on Caddy’s thighs and rolled his hips up and down on his cock.

Beau ran her hands up Kiki’s body, finding her tits and playing with whatever flesh she could reach. “Y’all wanna make me a working girl? Fuck... that’s hot...” she said and started thrusting up into Kiki.

Kiki’s hands came down to Beau’s tits as well, mostly for some leverage as she moved her hips in time with Beau’s thrusts up into her. “You’d have... a really great audience... I’m sure you would, Babe... Oh, Beau... Fuck yeah, you feel so good!” The moans and cries of everyone was making her so hot, and it wasn’t going to take long for her first orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, yes...” Beau moaned. “Kiki fuck, cum with me, gods, yes,” she cried. They’d started trying to get pregnant as of a couple months ago. “I’m gonna fucking fill you up, Kiki, fuck, yes!”

Meanwhile, Shaun and Vax had gotten Molly tied up in a brightly colored rope harness, on his knees with his arms straight and his wrists tied behind his back. Shaun took a position behind him and was teasing his ass. “This is all for you, dear Molly... tell me everything you want, little peacock...”

“Please, Sir... I want to have one of you in my mouth... and the other in my ass...” Molly moaned, whining at the teasing to his ass. “I want to be made a show of... if you and Mistress are pleased by it, I would like to be shown on her stream... being fucked by you both as she watches...”

“Let’s get you into a better position, then...” Shaun said and got Vax to help him move Molly into a better angle for such activities. “Jester, can you get us onto your stream?” While she worked on that, Shaun worked on making sure Molly was good to go.

Caduceus had his hands up on Caleb’s hips still, guiding him up and down on his cock, and loving all of the noise. “Caleb... Caleb yes... Oh, fuck... I’m so hot for you... Fuck, Babe... I wish I could cum... I’d fill you up... so full of my cum...” He wanted to give Caleb a gift... he wanted to impregnate him... But he wasn’t sure if that was a convo for right now. “When I finally get to cum... Please, Sir, let me unload inside you completely...”

Caleb froze for a minute and had to think hard while getting railed. Fuck, he really wanted Caduceus to cum inside him, but there were risks and other things and, just... “Yes! Fuck, yes, Caduceus fucking fill my cunt!” Caleb threw his head back in pleasure and shook with anticipation.

Jester took a deep breath and tapped Fjord’s shoulder to get him to let her up. “Sit in the chair and pleasure yourself while I get this set up,” she said. She then went over to her laptop and fiddled with some settings to get the boys’ stream showing on her channel.

Ding! Ding! Ka-ching! Almost as soon as Molly, Vax, and Shaun were visible on the camera, the sounds of tips and donations began to increase. People recognized Molly as one of the singers from Sky Restaurant, and he was a hot commodity. Fjord, who was sitting on the chair, pleasuring himself, watched the monitor with intent, growling in pleasure and want. His eyes moved between Jester and the boys, and his ears focused on the moans of the ladies. “Fuck... You are all so hot...” The video was only of Jester, Fjord, and the three boys, but the audio was including the entire polycule, and people were commenting about how hot it sounded. 

Tips were coming in by the dozens... $1, $5, $15... There were even tips of over $50 at a time. Molly was in complete disbelief, and it made it that much hotter. 

“Mmmm, look at the money we can make,” Keyleth said, even as she was getting fucked silly by her fiancé.

Yasha held her phone in her hand, watching Cali and Keg roll on the bed. “Fuck, you two are hot...” she said. She trailed one hand down to the top of her jeans and undid her button and zipper.

Keg opened her eyes, which had previously been closed, and looked over at Yasha. “You’re pretty hot yourself, Mistress,” she said between kisses to Cali’s neck. While she loved hearing the moans coming from Beau’s feed, she was focused mostly on Cali, and making sure that Mistress was pleased. After all this time of making out, Keg wanted to put that strap on that Yasha had given her to good use. “May I put on the toy, Mistress? I think this beautiful girl needs to get rewarded for being so good...”

“Mmm, yes Keg, you may,” Yasha said. “Here, Cali, hold this for a second,” she said as she handed her phone to Cali. Cali flipped the camera around to show Yasha as she stripped down to nothing, giving a show for their partners on the feed.

Keg was so wet in that moment that she was dripping. She slipped the toy inside herself and gave a few gentle pushes into herself to get it soaked before strapping the belt onto herself. She watched Yasha stripping and had to stifle a deep guttural moan. “Oh, Mistress... Beautiful as ever... Don’t you think so, Dear Little Cali?”

“Oh, yes indeed, miss Keg,” Cali said, and gave Yasha a wink from behind the camera. Yasha flexed and gave the camera her best sultry smile. Cali giggled at Yasha showing off for them.

“Now, hand that back to me so I can show everyone how well you two fuck,” Yasha said, reaching for the phone. Cali handed it back and lay herself down on the bed, open and waiting for Keg. “That’s it... what a beautiful girl you are, Calianna...” she said.

Keg looked down at Calianna and moaned at the sight. There she was, a perfect creature, legs spread and waiting for Keg to push into her. Carefully, Keg moved into position, sinking the dildo deep into her waiting pussy. While she didn’t feel it, she imagined what it might feel like had it been a real cock, and she moaned at the thought. “That’s right, Precious One... Take my cock like a good girl... I know you love being filled...”

Calianna was quite the sight, her long black hair spread out on the pillow, and Yasha made sure she captured it. “Yeah, you take that thick fucking cock... you’re such a good girl, Cali...” she said.

Cali gripped the pillow on either side of her head as Keg entered her. “Oh, fuck... yes! Oooo, yes, I love being filled by your cock, Miss Keg!”

“Cali... Fuck yes...” Keg moaned, starting to move her hips. “M-muh-Mistress... Will you... put the other dildo... in me... Please?” She wanted to be filled too, and it would be amazing if she could get fucked by Yasha. “Fuck... Mistress, please... fuck us...”

Yasha smiled and leaned down slightly to kiss Keg on the cheek. “Of course, since you asked so nicely...” she said, handing the phone to Cali once again. “Don’t drop that, okay?” she said.

“Ah- of course- oohh,” Cali said, carefully taking hold of Yasha’s phone while getting fucked.

Yasha quickly put on her harness and dildo. She swiped two fingers along Keg’s pussy, gathering the wetness there. “Oh, you’re so wet, pet...” she said, before easing her cock into Keg.

“Oh god... Mistress Yasha...” Keg whined as Yasha’s fingers brushed over her pussy, crying out in sheer pleasure when she was filled from behind. “Yes, Mistress... I love this! I love YOU!” 

“Oh, fuck... Keg, I love you too...” Yasha said, slowly pulling out and thrusting in again. “I’m gonna make you fuck our little Cali good and hard.” Yasha pulled back again, until just the head of her cock was in, before snapping her hips forward, causing Keg to further push into Cali.

“Yes, Mistress, yes!” Keg cried out, the very very large dildo stretching her insides. This was one of the larger ones, and it drove her to madness every time they used it. It had proven too large for Cali given her small frame, but was perfect for ramming Keg. “Fuck... Fuck, Cali... how does that feel for you? Sooo good, right? Gods...”

Cali squeaked under the two of them, her knees raised to near her shoulders, and struggled to keep the phone focused. “Gods, yes! Oh, miss, yes, yes! Oh fuck me Keg, oh...!” Cali cried out.

“Here, hand that back to me, darling,” Yasha said, once again taking over the camera. She had a much steadier hand in this situation after all. Yasha had one hand with the camera and one hand holding on to Keg’s hip, rocking into her wet cunt. “Mmm, fuck... this is so hot...”

Keg was having trouble concentrating, having trouble not cumming, but she knew she had to be good and not cum without permission. “Good girls don’t cum...” she chanted softly. “Good girls don’t cum... good girls don’t cum... Gods, Mistress... Ohhh... Ahhh... Fuck... So good... it’s so good! I love it when you fuck me like this! I wanna cum so bad... But good girls don’t cum... good girls don’t cum...” With each thrust of Yasha’s hips, Keg followed, slamming into Cali. Trying to stay focused, Keg bent down and kissed her, wrapping Cali’s legs more around her back to make it more comfortable. “Dig those legs into me, Gorgeous... Fuck, you’re so hot...”

Cali wrapped her legs around Keg as best she could, adding her arms in as she kissed her deeply. “Oh, yes, oh fuck, oh gods, I’m gonna cum, I’m so close, oh oh YES!” Cali cried out. She screamed and dug her nails into Keg’s back, her whole body spasming.

Yasha decided, fuck it, and set the phone down so she could take both Keg’s hips in her hands. She slapped her ass hard. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl, Keg... Oh, fuck, yes! Fuck, cum for me babe, _now_,” she ordered.

Keg forgot sometimes that Cali didn’t have quite the same dynamic as she did with Yasha, and until she was ordered to cum, she was a little jealous that Cali got to cum without permission. Then, when she was ordered, all coherent thought went out of her head, and her body tensed up, and she came hard on the large dildo. “Ooohhh, FUCK! Mistress YASHA!!”

Oh, how Yasha wished in that moment that she could cum without being touched. As she watched her girls cum together on the bed, Yasha braced one knee on the edge and snuck her fingers in under the harness. “Oh, fuck, you girls are so good, ah, ah, oh FUCK! YES!” she came with a shout.

Keg moaned loudly, feeling her Mistress’s movements slow after her orgasm. “Mistress, shall Cali and I clean you up? I know I’d love to eat you out and clean you up, but I’m happy to share...” Gods, it felt so good, being filled, but she also loved the taste of Yasha in her mouth!

Yasha leaned down and nearly collapsed onto the bed. “Yes, my pets... you may clean me up,” she said, lying down. Cali got up and positioned herself over Yasha, face to her big fat dildo. Calianna got right to work cleaning off the cock as best she could. Yasha spread her knees and patted the inside of her thigh as an invite to Keg.

Keg moaned softly, loving the taste of her lover, her Mistress, especially when her essence was flowing from her body. She took Cali’s hand, squeezing it gently to make her sure of her presence. “Mmmmm... Mistress... You taste divine... And how do I taste on Mistress’s cock, Little Cali?” 

Cali squeezed Keg’s hand in response and came up off the dildo. “Oh, you taste lovely, Miss Keg... do you want the harness off, Miss Yasha?” she asked.

Yasha meanwhile was taking care of cleaning up Cali and just tapped on her thigh to signal a yes. “Mmmm, thank you, pet...” she said.

While Yasha and her girls were finishing up, and after a few minutes were laying there cuddling, hands roaming a bit on Yasha’s body to worship her and make her continue to feel good, Beau and Keyleth were getting started on playtime again, starting to make out, with Beau on top of Kiki, her voluptuous breasts being kneaded by the younger woman’s strong hands. “Beau, Baby... Ohhh, yes...”

Beau was endlessly entranced, playing with Kiki’s breasts. Even still, she couldn’t help but think of the other girls. Beau kissed her deeply before pulling away slightly to ask, “We should get the other girls over here, wouldn’t that be hot?”

“Hell yeah, that would be,” Kiki said, pulling Beau back down to her lips. “But now that they’ve given us a show, let’s give them one too... I really want you to cum as many times in me as you can tonight...” Kiki really wanted to have a baby, and them putting on a show for everyone would be an amazing opportunity for that to happen. “Please, Beau... Make me a mother...”

Like some kind of magic spell, Keyleth’s words gave Beau an instant hard on. If it were possible for her to blush, she would have. Instead, she stammered out “Y-yes, ma’am!” and lined up and pushed into Kiki again. “Fuck, keep talking like that and I’ll give you all the babies you want.”

Kiki’s eyes rolled back in her head as she was entered again, rather quickly. Beau was so hard, and she loved it. “Will you put that blindfold on me that you had on before? I want to lose myself to you and only you...” Thankfully, it was within arms-reach, and she handed it to Beau as she spoke the request. 

“Oh, fuck... yes, Kiki, anything you want,” Beau said, and took the blindfold from her before carefully placing it over Kiki’s eyes and tying it behind her head. “That good?”

“Yes, very good...” Kiki said, completely unable to see. She could still hear everything around her, including Vax’s moans as he watched her (while still having his cock buried deep in Molly’s bound ass), but the only thing she felt and focused on was what Beau was doing — filling her with her wonderful cock. “Fuck, Beau... You’re so good... so good to me... Fuck me, Beauregard... Fuck me and fill me up...”

“Oh, fuck... yes, Kiki...” Beau moaned, thrusting into the other woman. “Hnng, fuck... oh yeah, I’m gonna fill you so full,” she said, picking up her pace even more. “I’m gonna fucking knock you up!”

“Fucking fuck!” Kiki cried, chanting her name as she was fucked hard and deep. “Cum, Baby... Please don’t pull out after you cum either... Oh gods! Stay in me... and I’ll talk dirty until you get hard again... and we’ll... do this again and again! Oh fuck, Beau!”

“Gods, FUCK!!” Beaut shouted as she came hard inside Kiki, holding her hips as close as possible, not wanting anything to leak out. “Hah, shit...” Beau relaxed a little, planting her face into Keyleth’s neck. “You’re so fucking good, babe... I love you so much,” she said, peppering little kisses there.

Kiki came not too long after Beau did, loving the feeling of being full. “I love you too, Beau... So much... I’m so happy... You’re so good... So good at making me feel so perfect... Every time I see your face... Your body... Into your soul... I know that I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I can’t wait to see you with our children... watching them grow up with you... growing old with you... And then spending whatever afterlife there is with you... forever.”

Beau shifted to hug Keyleth as best she could. “Aww, babe... you’re gonna make me cry... I love you.. I don’t have words to match yours, but... I feel the same way, Keyleth.”

“Words are part of my specialization, Darling,” Keyleth purred into Beau’s ear. “I love you too, Beau, very much. Now... I told you that I was going to talk dirty to you to get you hard again... I want you to imagine me... several months along with our first child... Laying here in our bed... Gloriously naked... My breasts even fuller than they are now... Waiting for you... Legs spread, waiting for your cock to fill me up again. Right next to me, just as ready for you... is Yasha... You know that seeing you happy and enveloped in ecstasy gets me turned on quickly. We’ll both get our turn... and we’re both patient women. Who do you choose first?”

Beau shifted and felt herself getting excited again. “Ah, shit... fuck I would have to do you first, you’d be so fucking gorgeous... I wouldn’t be able to help myself...” Beau kisses her then, first on her lips, and up her jawline, and then down her neck. “Of course... if you wanted me to, I would do Yasha first and put on a show for you...” Beau said, and bit into Keyleth’s neck.

“Ohhh... Good girl...” Kiki moaned, craning her neck for Beau to have better access to her. “It would be your choice, of course. That’s why I asked you... I love your willingness to please both of us. If you go with me first, Yasha would probably be behind you... Like she was with Keg... She could peg your ass while you fucked me...”

“Oh, fucking... fuck yeah...“ Beau moaned both at Kiki’s praise and the idea of fucking her while Yasha pegged her from behind. Beau bent her head down more to take one of Kiki’s nipples into her mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. She was definitely getting hard again.

“Ohhh, Beau, I can feel you getting excited again...” Keyleth moaned, head falling back as her tit was sucked and nibbled on. “Fuck yes, Beau... So perfect...” Her hand came up to Beau’s head, fingers tangling in the hair. “Fuck me as hard and deep as you can, Beauregard... That’s an order. And no more talking.”

“Mmhmmm!” Beau mumbled from around Keyleth’s breast. She started rocking her hips again, her cock getting harder with the feeling of how wet and fucked open Kiki’s pussy was. Beau had to let up from Kiki’s chest to breath and get a better angle. She anchored her hands on Kiki’s hips and started fucking into her harder.

Kiki moved her hand from Beau’s head and gripped the pillow under her head on both sides. “Fuck yes! Oh fuck! Fuck, Beau, yes! So good! Her voice was becoming higher-pitched and louder, becoming probably the loudest on the audio of the stream. Not being able to see was making this whole thing even more intense and wonderful. “Say my name... Be as loud as you want but say no other words but my name...”

“Nnnggg, KEYLETH! Mmm, Kiki, ffff... ahh, Keyleth...” It was a struggle to only say her name and not throw in a string of curses with it, but it was exhilarating to follow her commands. Beau brought one hand in to play at Kiki’s clit. “Hhnnmm, Kiki, mmmgg,” she moaned.

“Very good girl!” Kiki moaned louder than before. The fingers on her clit drove her closer and closer to another orgasm. It wasn’t going to take long. “Fuck, Beau!! I’m almost there! Fuck yes, Baby! Cum for me! Fill me again! I’m gonna cum! Fuck fuck fuck! BEAUREGARD!! FUCK!! YES!!”

“FFFF KIKI!!” was all Beau could get out before she came again, holding Keyleth’s pussy on her cock as tightly as she could. Her cock throbbed and twitched as she came, filling Kiki up. “Ah... fuck, gods, fuck...” 

When she heard Beau speaking words besides her name, she growled playfully, very quickly turning both of them over and sitting on her cock. “I was going to let you out of me for a while... but you disobeyed me by speaking other words...” She scratched her nails down Beau’s chest, careful of the insert scars but otherwise pulling red marks into her skin. “Now... I’m going to ride you like the fucking stallion you are...”

Beau gasped as she was turned over and cried out at Kiki’s scratching. “Oh, FUCK! Yes, mistress! Fucking use me! Fuck!!” It was Beau’s turn to grip the pillow, and she arched her back in pleasure.

Kiki took off the blindfold and balled it up. “Oh, I’ll use you alright, Pet... But you really need to stop talking...” She carefully put the ball of material into Beau’s mouth as a gag. “You’re -really- asking for a punishment... You’re usually such a good girl... Do I need to bind your wrists to the bed?”

Beau gave a muffled response around the makeshift gag and shook her head no. Kiki riding her after she’d already cum twice was nearly overwhelming and being tied down might put her in a bad headspace. She tried to relax and show Kiki through her body language that she would be obedient.

Keyleth could see that things were becoming a bit intense for Beau, and as she began rocking her hips over her cock, she purred seductively. “If things get to be too much... Your safe signal is putting your hands over your eyes and mouth and tapping three times...” Beau nodded in response and groaned as Kiki moved over her cock. There wasn’t a lot she could do from here... Having Beau under her was such a power trip. Usually, she preferred being underneath her, but this was incredibly hot. She took Beau by the hand and guided her up to her breasts before taking own breasts in her hands and beginning to play with herself. “Yasha and Keg playing with us as we fuck would be fun, wouldn’t it? We should try that in person sometime... Cali too if she wanted...”

Beau didn’t have a lot of feeling in her breasts, not like Kiki did, but she loved the pressure of squeezing on them. She subconsciously mimicked Kiki’s movements and she rolled her hips up into her as she imagined the other girls with them. It didn’t take long for Kiki to be lost in her lover’s cock being inside her, pounding up into her as she rode her. Her hands took hold of Beau’s hands again, putting Beau’s hands on Kiki’s breasts, and placing her hand on Beau’s, basically switching hand positions. She gazed down into Beau’s eyes, fire in her eyes. “Gods, Beau! Yes, you’re so good! Fuck, Beau!”

Beau immediately started rolling Kiki’s nipples between her fingers, pleasing her any way she could. Her cock and balls ached with how over sensitive she was and how many times she had cum, but Beau knew that Kiki wanted her to come again, wanted her to fill her pussy until she couldn’t anymore, and that spurred Beau on. “Mmm, mhhhhfff, FFFFCCKK!! HHHHMMM!!!” Beau screamed out as she came for a third time.

“Beau!! Yes, fill me up!!” Kiki cried out, feeling her third orgasm in a row building up and overtaking her. She screamed as she came hard, throwing her head back and practically howling as she pounded down on her cock just a few more times. “FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!” After coming down a little from her orgasm, she slumped forward, finally pulling up and off of her before laying down and cuddling up with her. “Oh, Beau, that was... absolutely amazing...” She pulled the gag from Beau’s mouth. “You May speak freely now, My Darling...”

Beau cleared her throat and licked her lips after the gag was removed. “Holy fuck... Kiki... -you’re- amazing... if that doesn’t get you pregnant... nothing will, haha...” Beau said between heavy breaths. “I’m gonna... need to rest after that... shit, that was a lot...”

“Me too, Love,” Keyleth said sleepily. I think... it might be time for us to sign off and sleep. We have... a few things to do tomorrow. Our first dress fittings are tomorrow.” She sat up briefly and looked at the computer. “The rest of you enjoy yourselves, okay?” And she left the video chat.

Beau lazily raised her arm and waved in the vague direction of Kiki’s computer. “Bye guys, y’all are sexy mofos, love ya,” she said before flopping the same arm over Kiki’s body and snuggling in with her.

Jester had come back to where Fjord was sitting in the plush armchair and ran her nails down his arm. “How are you doing, Love?” she asked.

Fjord shuddered at the sudden contact to his arm as he was busy pleasuring himself, upon her previous orders. He looked up at her with a loving smile before speaking. “I’m doing well, Mistress... I’m loving the sound of all those notifications coming in... People really love you, and our guests are popular too.”

“Hmm, I think they love you too...” she said, walking around and sinking down to her knees in front of Fjord. “Just like I love you,” she took his hand away from himself, placing it on his thigh, “and your big,” kiss, “thick,” kiss, “cock...” she finished, licking his cock from base to tip. “I’m going to suck your cock, Fjord. You are not allowed to touch me, and you are not allowed to cum, understood?”

“Y-y-yes, M-mistress Jester,” Fjord cried out, gripping his own thighs as he spread his legs wide in the sitting position. “Good boys don’t cum... Good boys don’t cum...” He chanted those words, moaning loudly. “Oh, My Lady... I love you so much... especially when you do such delightful things to me...” He had learned that the audience liked it when he tried to talk in a worshipping tone, so unless she told him not to talk, he was under a standing order to talk to her during their camming couple sessions.

“That’s right, pet, good boys don’t cum,” she said, and started working on him. Jester sucked on just the head at first, but quickly worked her way down and soon had her nose against his skin. “Mmmm, mmhhmmm,” she moaned around Fjord’s length. She slowly drew back, hollowing her cheeks as she went. Jester let go with a loud pop sound. “Mmf, that’s good...” she said, and went back down, pumping him up and down with her mouth.

It was extremely difficult to keep control of himself as Jester sucked on his cock in so many splendid ways. It was as though she was trying to suck his brain out through his cock, and he loved every second of it. Fjord gripped the arms of the chair tightly, wishing that he could put his hands into her hair. Mistress was in control, and Fjord had to be a good boy. “You have such a... pretty mouth... so talented too... I’m so luck I get to be here with you...” He looked into the camera, a sultry look in his eyes as he said that. “Oh, My Lady... Fuck yes... it’s so good... I need... Oh, god, Mistress... Please let me cum! Please!”

Jester wrapped her thumb and forefinger tightly around the base of Fjord’s cock before popping off. She looked him in the eye and said, “Good boys don’t cum.” She then stood up and mounted him so that her back was to his front. “Now, Pet, I’m going to ride you, and you don’t cum until I say so. Hands on my tits, Love, here we go,” she said, and lowered herself onto his cock.

“Yes, My Lady...” Fjord obediently moved his hands around her body, placing them firmly on her beautiful, firm tits. He moaned as she pushed herself down onto his cock and had to keep chanting those words ‘Good boys don’t cum’ over and over in his mind. He rolled Jester’s nipples between his fingers, hoping that this was okay but not wanting to ask at that point. She’d already given him permission to touch her, after all. “Oh, Jester... I love it when you ride my cock like this... Those men and women watching us... they must be so jealous that I get to enjoy your company... Your love... Oh, you’re so hot and wet on me... Fuck yes, My Lady...”

Jester threw her hands over her shoulders and held on to Fjord’s neck and shoulders for support as she rocked up and down on his cock. “Oh, fuck, Fjord, you’re so good... gods, I love you... Oohh, fuck...” she moaned. The position and motions were hitting all the right spots inside her, plus the absolute power trip meant she was almost embarrassingly close to orgasm.

Fjord nuzzled his face into her beautiful dark hair, purring into her ear. “I love you too, My Lady... with all my heart... There might be something I want to ask you later...” Focusing on talking to her was making it easier to control himself, and he knew romantic talk was a turn on for the viewers. But what he was saying was also very much true. He wanted to ask her to marry him but wasn’t sure she would appreciate such a moment to be seen on the stream. “Oh, Jester... You’re so so good!”

Jester couldn’t help but clench around him. She was so close, but she didn’t want to drop her persona on stream. “Ooh, fuck... yes, oh you’re such a good boy, mmmmh,” she babbled. Jester grabbed one of his hands and brought it down to her clit. “Can you feel yourself inside me, baby? Isn’t that so fucking good?” She leaned back as much as she could, shifted her supporting hand to the back of the chair so that she could bite at Fjord’s ear.

“Oh god, yes, it’s so fucking good, My Lady!” He groaned in pleasure at the bite to his earlobe, and he began to circle her clit with his fingers. “I can only hope... that My Lady is enjoying this... just as much as her pet...” 

Jester let out a high keening sound as he began to circle her clit. “Hhhhhnnnnff, Fjord, baby, yes, oh, oh, fuck! Cum with me baby, I’m gonna cum, oh, oh OH! FUCK! YES!!” she cried out and pressed herself down to get as much of him inside her as she could.

As soon as he was given the order, Fjord let himself go and came deep inside of Jester. “Fuck yes, Jester! Ohhh, Gods! FUCK YES!! JESTER! YES!!” Fjord kept playing with her clit, wanting to draw it out as long as possible. “Ohhh... Oh Darling...”

“Ahh! Ahhng, gods, yes, fuck, oh... yeah baby...” Jester rocked in his lap, milking it out for the audience. Completely fucked out, Jester relaxed against Fjord and smiled sleepily. “That’s enough, darling... thank you for being so good...”

Fjord smiled, nuzzling into her neck and folding her arms around her tenderly. “I don’t think... I’ve ever cum as hard or as much... as I did just now... I love you, Jester...” 

Jester pressed her head against his, nuzzling back. “Hmm, that was fun... I love you too, Fjord...”

Fjord kissed her deeply, helping her up off of his cock and then back into his lap. “Looks like our boys are the only ones who haven’t finished. Caleb, Clay, Molly, Vax, and Shaun... How you fellas doing over there?”

“Ooh, wunderbar,” Caleb said over the stream. He and Caduceus had moved so that they could both sit and watch the videos on Caleb’s laptop on the bed. “You are all very, very sexy,” he said.

“You’re very sexy too, Caleb,” Fjord said, blowing a kiss to him. Caduceus kissed him in that moment, wanting to play more now. They’d gotten off a couple times already, but they’d taken the time to rest while watching the others.   
“Mistress, what would you like us to do? Anything you’d like to see from us?”

Jester stretched her legs out before laying across Fjord’s lap. “Hmm, I wanna see how much of Caleb’s hand can fit up Caddy’s pussy,” she said, then smirked. “And vice versa!”

“Ohhhh, God...” Caduceus moaned at the thought. Caleb had small enough hands that he had been able to fist him. Caddy hadn’t been able to, but had come quite close. “Caleb... please... Me first...”

“Ja, sure, lay back, Schatz,” Caleb said. As soon as Caduceus lay back against the pillows, Caleb made sure the camera was angled in a way it could see the most of what was going on. Then he kissed up Caddy’s inner thighs before licking a stripe up his pussy to the base of his cock.

“Keep that up... Hahhh... and I’ll cum before you get in all the way...” Clay moaned. His hand gripped the sheets below him, moaning louder with each movement. “I can’t wait... to feel your whole hand... inside me... Fuck, Caleb...”

“He’s so sensitive, Mistress...” Caleb said, then teased his fingers around the edge of Caddy’s entrance. He first slipped in two, but quickly brought it to three. “I do want to get my whole hand in, so don’t cum too quickly now,” he said.

Clay bit his lip, the pleasure brought on by Caleb’s fingers becoming insanely intense. “I’m a good boy...” he moaned. “Good boys don’t cum... Oh fuck... Caleb... Please hurry... I may become a... bad boy... soon... Fuck yeah... God, I’m so wet and hard for you, Caleb... My love...”

Caleb pulled his fingers out and used the slick to wet the fourth finger and his thumb. “My, but you are so easy to get off, Caduceus...” he teased, and carefully lined up his digits to push them all in, up to the last knuckle. The squeeze from Caddy’s pussy was intense, but Caleb shifted his hand and slipped the widest part of his hand past Caddy’s entrance.

“I haven’t—hah—had as much experience with all this—ohhh—as you have,” Caddy moaned. When he felt the entirety of Caleb’s hand finally move up inside him, he snarled in carnal lust, feeling his insides squeeze around the hand of his lover. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Mistress Jester, may I cum? Please! I don’t want... to be a bad boy... but god, it feels so good!” He looked in the direction of the computer screen and camera. 

“Ooo, Caddy you’ve been so good, yes, yes you can cum!” Jester said.

“Fuck, that never isn’t amazing...” Caleb said, staring at how deep his hand was inside Caddy’s body.

“Oh god!” Caddy moaned. “Caleb! Fuck me with that hand! Please start moving in me! Ohhh god!” He was seconds away from cumming but he wanted Caleb to at least be moving in him when he came. “And please don’t stop, even after I cum! I want to cum on your hand at least twice... Please!”

“Oh... fuck, yes...” Caleb said. He could feel his cunt dripping from how hot this all was and started moving his hand as best he could. Caddy’s insides were tight around him, he pressed his fingers just so and started shallowly pumping his hand back and forth. Not enough to actually pull out, but just enough to have that motion.

“I’m gonna cum soon!” Caddy shouted. “Please put your mouth on my cock, Caleb! Please, suck the cum out of me... Fuck yes!” Caleb immediately took as much of Caddy’s cock into his mouth as he could and sucked hard. He moaned around it, pumping now with both his hand and his mouth. “CALEB!!” Caddy cried out, instantly cumming hard and fast. “FUCK! FUCK YES CALEB!! Oh my fucking gods!” His eyes clamped shut and he dug his fingers into the mattress below him. “CALEB!!”

Caleb swallowed a good bit of Caddy’s cum before he had to pull off and breath. Another spurt landed on his face, which caught Caleb on that edge between sexy and a little gross. “Oh, shit... Caddy... you’re amazing,” he said.

“Hmmmmm, so are you, Caleb,” Caddy said, moving to lick the cum off Caleb’s face and then kissed him deeply. “It’s my turn to try to do the same for you...”

Caleb slowly, carefully pulled his hand out of Caddy’s pussy and wiped his hand off on a towel they had near the bed. “Oh, yes... show me what you’ve got, Caddy,” he said and laid back on the bed with his legs spread for his lover.

“God, Caleb... You’re so beautiful...” Caddy moaned as he moved between Caleb’s legs. “All ready for me... Such a good boy... Well, your whore boyfriend is ready to put his hand as far up inside that pussy as it can get...” He slipped two fingers inside him with a hum. “Oh fuck yeah...”

Caddy’s big fingers were more than welcome into Caleb’s pussy. “Hmm, that’s nice... but I know you can do more...” he purred.

“Fuck yeah I can,” Caddy said eagerly, slipping a third finger in, followed closely by a fourth. Up until now, this was the most he’d ever gotten into Caleb’s pussy. He could only hope that he’d be able to get his thumb in this time. “God, you’re absolutely soaked... Makes this so much easier...”

“Hhhnnnaaaa....” Caleb let out a long groan as Caddy’s fingers stretched him out. He threw his head back onto the mattress and spread his legs further. “Oh, fuck... yes, Caddy that’s so good... p-please... bitte, I want all of you...”

Caduceus purred and moved in close to Caleb’s pussy, closing in and sucking on his clit for a few seconds as he carefully pushed his thumb in. God, the rush of endorphins as he watched his entire hand slowly being engulfed in his lover’s waiting body was incredible. “Fuuuuck, Caleb... We’re doing it... Finally... Oh Sweet Mother Fuck!”

Caleb couldn’t help clamping down on Caddy’s hand. It was so fucking hot feeling his fingers moving around. “Oh, fucking hell... Caddy! Yes, suck my clit! Oh... fuck I’m gonna cum soon...” he said 

“Don’t” came the order from Fjord over the computer. As the boyfriend of the Mistress, he had power over everyone else in that little group. “I want to see how long our beloved Caleb can go like this without cumming...” 

Caleb looked over at the camera, staring at Fjord. He shook as he took a deep breath and resolved not to cum until given permission. “Ja, mein Herr...” he whispered. 

“Mmmm, very good boy, listening to Mister Fjord so well,” Caduceus said with a grin before moving back down and sucking on his clit again, starting to move his hand inside him very gently and slowly. “Mmmmm... Fuuuuck...”

Caleb balled his hands into the sheets around him. It was a good thing Caddy was being so gentle, it would have been too much otherwise. “Ah... fuck... ooh, oh... gods, Caddy!” he whined.

“I want to drag this out...” Caduceus hummed. “I love you... I want to give you all the pleasure you gave me...” His hand was being clenched on, but it felt like he was swimming in a tight cave. “I can barely believe this is happening... It’s so good...”

“Ahnnn... ah, same here... I’m so happy we got this... aaah, got this far... oh fuck, it’s so good!” Caleb was so full, fuller than he’d ever been before. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it.

“I’m getting so turned on by this, Guys...” Fjord said, licking his lips at the image before him, then looked over at Jester. “I gotta try that on you again sometime, Darlin’, though my hands are so big...” He looked back, at Caleb this time. “Maybe Caleb would be willing to give it a try on our Mistress sometime?”

Jester smiled up at Fjord. “Mmm, sure! For now, though, let’s watch these boys do their thing,” she said.

“Ah, ahh... Ja, Mistress... I’d like to, oh fuck, d-do this to you sometime...” Caleb said. Then Caddy touched something in some way, and he writhed on the bed. “Oh, gods, I can’t take this please let me cum! Please!!”

Fjord hummed at Caleb, wishing he could kiss him in that moment. “Yes, Caleb, cum for me... Cum as hard as you can and be loud about it! Show me just how good you can be! Cum now!”

On command, Caleb clamped down on Caddy’s hand and gripped his fingers into Caddy’s hair. “AAHH! FUCK! YES!! Gods, Caddy!! Fjord!!! OH FUCK AAAH!!!”

“Such a good little slut...” Caduceus moaned roughly, on the verge of cumming again as he felt Caleb clamp onto his hand. But he held onto his sanity, not wanting to get too worked up again. He was getting tired, it was getting late, and apart from Molly and his men, almost everyone was either signed off or were watching. “Oh, Caleb, Mein Perl...” He carefully removed his hand, and all he could do was stare at the white cream that was dripping from his hand. “So so good...”

Caleb groaned as Caddy removes his hand, then stared at the mess he had made. “Ah... mein shatz... fuck... I love you, Caddy,” he said.

“I love you too, Caleb...” he said, moving up and nuzzling into Caleb’s arms. “I for one think that I’m done for the night...” He looked to the camera and blew a kiss to Jester and Fjord. “Are we still on for dinner tomorrow up at the big restaurant where Molly performs, My Lady?” On a rotational basis, Jester had arranged for dates with each of the boys, and this week was Caddy’s turn.

Caleb lazily wrapped his arms around Caddy and buried his face into his hair. “Mm, same... that was a lot of fun though,” he said.

Jester returned Caddy’s kiss on her end. “You know it, babe! I’m looking forward to it,” she said.

“And Caleb, you and I are still on for movie night at my place, yeah?” Fjord asked. 

Caleb let his head fall back and gave the camera a thumbs up. “You know it, big guy,” he said. “Caddy, do you wanna watch Molly get fucked or what?” he asked.

Caddy actually shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m on the verge of falling asleep...” he said. “We can watch the VOD on Jester’s private channel another time...” He looked over at Molly’s screen. “Love ya, Moll,” he said. “Enjoy the spit-roasting, Love.”

Caleb waved into the camera. “Good night everyone,” he said before signing off and closing his laptop.

The last thing that Molly had seen before Vax put the blindfold on was Caleb and Caduceus signing off, and now only Mistress Jester and Mister Fjord were watching them now. The moment he couldn’t see, he focused his hearing on the other men in the room, and the movements of the bed around him. “Mister Shaun... What would you and Mister Vax like to do?”

Shaun ran his hands through Molly’s hair, pulling on it lightly. “Hmm, I believe the idea is to spit roast you... would you like that, gorgeous?”

“Yes, Sir... Very much,” Molly said, gasping at the sudden pull to his hair. “May I suck your cock? I do so love having you in my mouth, Sir...”

Vax smiled at Shawn, nodding. “Yes, Molly... And I shall get inside that sweet ass of yours...”

Shaun put his thumb to Molly’s lips, teasing the flesh there. “Of course, darling...” he said. He wrapped his other hand around his cock and brought the tip to Molly’s mouth.

“Mmmmmmm....” Molly hummed before opening his mouth to accept this gift that was Shaun’s cock. He let him control the pace of entry, giving them complete control of him. He couldn’t help but yelp when Vax’s hand came down very roughly onto his ass. “Mmmmmffff!” What had he done wrong? Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but it seemed a little rougher than normal.

“Oooh, sorry, Pet...” Vax said soothingly. “That was harder than I’d intended.” His fingers trailed from Molly’s tailbone to the edge of Molly’s hole. “Mmmm, so good... So good for me.”

“Careful, Vax, we wouldn’t want to hurt the pretty boy... not too badly anyway,” Shaun said with a smile. He went slowly into Molly’s mouth at first, watching for any signs that it was too much. “Gods but you are such a good pet, Molly... Can you take my cock all the way?” Molly listened intently to Shaun’s words, nodding and humming in response, relaxing his throat so that Shaun could get all the way in.

On the other end, Vax pushed two fingers into Molly’s waiting ass. “Mmmmmm, so tight... So perfect, Molly. So beautiful...”

Shaun ran his hands through Molly’s hair and gripped at the base of his skull. “Oh, yes, Mols... that’s so good...” he purred. Shaun started thrusting into Molly’s mouth and throat. “Oh, fuck...”

Molly was lost in the pleasure and pain that was Shaun, moans escaping his mouth with every thrust of that cock into his mouth. Vax had pushed a third finger into the Arabian man’s ass, and he could barely feel anything besides the desire for more.

“Gods, Mollymauk... Everyone watching knows how beautiful you are... Such a good, good boy... Find my hand with yours if you’re ready for me...” Vax has barely finished speaking When Molly’s hand immediately grasped his in a muffled “Ohgodplease!”

Shaun couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as he watched Vax finger Molly open, and more when Molly moaned around his cock. “Oh yes, fuck... oh, yes Molly, good boy,” he said, and picked up his pace a little. H wanted to fuck his face properly, but not until Vax was in him.

Molly stifled a whine when he felt Vax pull his fingers out of him, knowing that he was about to get something even better. They had already established in previous chatting that both men had Molly’s consent to cum inside him at any time, so Vax wasn’t worried about putting on a condom or asking if it was alright for him to do so. “I’m gonna cum so hard, so deep inside you... God, Molly, I can’t wait...” He positioned himself and pushed carefully into him, causing Molly to keen with pleasure. “Shaun... let’s fill him up with our cum simultaneously... Oh, Fuck...”

“Heh, that is the very definition of a twink,” Shaun joked. “Fuck yes, Molly...” he said, and thrust deeper into his mouth, keeping pace with Vax. “Fuck, yes...”

Watching the look of pleasure on his husband’s face as he fucked Molly’s mouth, and hearing the loud moans from Molly, Vax tightened his grip on Molly’s hips as he thrust into him. He made eye contact with Shaun, growling and purring in his direction. “That’s right... filling our pretty boy with our cream... and he’ll be delicious to eat...” Vax fully intended to eat Molly’s ass as well before they were done.

That look on Vax’s face got Shaun all hot and bothered when they weren’t in the middle of something, and so it spurred him on even more so now. “Fuck Vax, that’s so hot...” he said. Shaun moaned in pleasure as he kept fucking Molly’s mouth.

“I’m... I’m almost there...” Vax grunted, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. He held back, stopping momentarily and looking at Jester in the computer screen. She still had say in their actions tonight, even if he was also a dom. “My Dear Jester, do we have permission from you to fill our pet with cum? He’s your boy... so I thought it only proper to ask...”

On the other end of their stream, Jester was watching them with delight. She wasn’t going to get worked up again, but it was nice to watch the boys fuck. “Mmm, yes you may, Vax, Shaun... fuck, this is really fucking hot!” Jester said.

At Vax’s words, Shaun groaned and leaned forward a little over Molly’s body. “Oh, fuck... I’m so close... hhhhhnnngg, Molly... fuck, yes,” he said

“Fuck yeah, it’s hot,” Vax said, starting to pound into Molly again, who was in turn taking every inch of Shaun down his throat. If he hadn’t had the cock ring on, Molly would have already cum, probably multiple times. “Shaun, Darling... That’s right, fuck that mouth! I’m going to cum soon! Fuck... FUCK! Molly! Yes! Cum, Gil! Cum with me!”

“Oh fuck, yes!” Shaun gripped into Molly’s hair again and held him there while he fucked his face. “Fuck yes, Vax! Yes, I’m gonna cum! Gods! FUCK!!” he shouted as he came down Molly’s throat.

Molly’s throat contracted around Shaun’s cock, milking as much as possible, as did the muscles in his ass as he felt Vax give one final thrust, emptying himself with a loud cry into Molly’s ass. “Muh-muh-Molllleeeeee.... Gods, yes... Fuck!! SHAUN! YES!!”

Shaun breathed heavily and gently pulled away from Molly just enough to let the man breath. “Oh fuck... are you good, Mols?” he asked. Shaun smoothed down Molly’s hair and brushed his thumb down the side of his face.

Molly nodded his head quickly, coughing a little but not letting a single drop of Shaun’s cum drip out of his mouth. “Yessir... I’m good, Sir... Oh, Mister Vax... Mister Shaun... That felt so good!” He was straining against the hold of the cock ring, wanting to cum so badly, hard as a rock.

“End of scene, Darling,” Vax said, pulling the younger man into his arms to administer a bit of aftercare in the form of cuddles. “Tell me what you need.”

“Vax... Shaun... Please let me cum...”

Shaun joined his loves on the bed, cuddled on Molly’s other side and trailed his hand over Molly’s chest and stomach. “Yes, of course darling... how would you like to cum?” he asked.

“In your mouth, please...” Molly said, polite but desperate. “It won’t take long once the ring gets taken off. Please, Shaun... I need to cum... I’m so full of both of you, I need to empty myself out...”

“Mmm, yes...” Shaun moved on the bed to kneel in front of Molly. He carefully but quickly pulled the cock ring off him and immediately took Molly’s cock into his mouth. “Mmmm...”

“Oh, Gods!” Molly quickly rasped out, throwing his head back onto Vax’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, Shaun!” His eyes rolled back into his head and moaned loudly. Vax ran his hand over Molly’s chest, fingers brushing over a nipple. Within seconds, Molly let out a guttural moan and let himself go. “FUCK FUCK FUCK! SHAUN!”

Shaun sucked on Molly’s cock and made sure to swallow every last drop. He moaned around it as he felt the load hit the back of his throat. “Hmmm-mmm...” Shaun licked Molly clean, then moved back up to cuddle with him again. Molly clung to Shaun as he moved to lay next to him. He was so high from pleasure that he was shaking. Vax moved a little closer and pressed his pelvis against Molly’s ass. While no longer hard, he was still big, and a reminder of what had just happened. 

“Do you feel pretty now, Darling Lad?” Vax said softly.

“Very much so, Vax...” Molly hummed. “I love you both...”

Shaun wrapped his arms around Molly and held him close. “Oh, darling... we love you too,” he said. He gently brushed his fingers through Molly’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Do you want anything else?”

“No, Sir,” he said automatically, smiling brightly, though tiredly. “Tonight has been astounding... So perfect. So full of pleasure, and you definitely made me feel absolutely beautiful. Thank you all for everything...”

“You’re welcome, Molly...” Shaun looked over to Vax. “Would you like to close the stream out? I think we could all use a good rest after tonight.”

Vax nodded, moving to quickly shut off the camera, blowing a kiss to Jester and Fjord before the camera blipped off. Fjord looked at the balance of tips and donations, and his jaw dropped. The three hours they had been playing and watching and entertaining guests had paid off on a grand scale. “We made over seven grand tonight...”

Jester leaned over Fjord’s shoulder where he was looking at the data page. “WHAAAT?! That is so much money!” she exclaimed. “We should... maybe do this more often? That was totally unannounced, I’m sure if I was able to get some hype up it’d be much more!”

“People loves having the multiple views, and hearing people in the background was a huge bonus,” he said, reading through the comments in the chat. “Molly getting spit-roasted was quite the attraction, though most of it did come from your regulars. Thank you all, and good night...” He pulled Jester close to him, kissing her deeply one more time before turning off the stream. “We DEFINITELY need to do this again. I love you so much, Darlin’, and seeing us make so much just from sharing our polycule with the world... It’s a huge turn-on.” He wasn’t necessarily looking to get worked up again tonight, but he wanted to go down to their bed and cuddle, possibly make out a bit before bedtime.

Jester’s head was starting to spin with sexy, kinky ideas for their polycule. With that much money, they could hire people tp film for them. “It really is, and now I’m getting _so many ideas_ Fjord, oh my gosh! We could, shit, we could rent a space! And hire a camera crew!” She pulled him out of the chair and hugged him tight before propping her chin on his broad chest and looking up to him. “We are going to have so much fun!” Jester said with a sparkle in her eye.

“I look forward to seeing where this goes,” Fjord said, kissing her again. “I love you... I love making you happy. I’m glad this is making you happy. Who knew that something like our sexy group could take us into being a sexy business group, right?” 

“I love you too,” Jester said. She pulled away and took Fjord by the hand. She sighed happily. “This is exciting and everything, but we really should head to bed soon, c’mon,” and led him down to their room.

Fjord nodded, holding her hand tightly as they walked, still naked, to the bedroom. He lifted her up, laying her gently into the bed before climbing into bed and snuggling up next to her. 

Jester snuggled back into Fjord and wiggled up the bed to kiss him. “Mmm, this is so nice,” she said. “I’m really happy with you and all our loves.” It didn’t take long for Fjord to fall asleep, completely content with the wonderfulness in his life.


	14. Raspberry Short-Cookies and Milk

In his nice home, surrounded by everything that he had worked his whole life, there was a not-so-young man who was having a difficult time in his own dreams... Scanlan Shorthalt lay next to his beautiful wife. Things were great between them, but his brain was in overdrive. 

“NO!” he screamed, sitting straight up in the bed, still in his dream for a few moments.

Pike woke with a start at her husband’s scream. “Scanlan! What’s wrong?” she asked, and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

“Pike!” Scanlan choked out, suddenly awake and snapped out of the dream. “Oh my god, you’re okay! Oh, god...” He collapsed into her arms and held her tightly, body shaking and tears falling down his cheeks. “What a horrible nightmare... We were in some weird place... with magic weapons and powers... I... I watched everybody... everybody we care about just... get ripped apart... by some monster... It had destroyed Kaylie... and then it grabbed you... You screamed... but I couldn’t do anything... I was just a damn bard...”

Pike didn’t really understand what was going through his head, but she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back in soothing motions. “It’s okay, it’s okay Scanlan, I’m here... everyone’s fine, there’s no need to worry... it was just a bad dream,” she said.

“I know, Honey... I know they are...” he said, his voice shaking as much as he was. “I... it just felt so real... As though I was reliving a horrible memory of a past life or something.” His breathing was returning to normal, but he was still so very scared of what he’d just dreamed about. “Pikey... I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t protect you... I felt so... useless...”

Pike sighed and looked at Scanlan with concern. “Well you know, I think we’ll be fine... we don’t have magic or... or monsters in the real world... Well, kind of maybe, but not ones that could rip us apart...” she said, rubbing his back still. “And, and even if you did have to save us from... something, you’re not useless Scanlan... I love you, okay? I don’t care if you’re useful or useless, I know you could protect me in any way that matters,” Pike said.

“I love you too, Pike...” Scanlan said, holding her close. “I’m just... I’ve been feeling incompetent in a lot of things lately. I’m barely holding down my music career, and my supervisor at the music department said this will probably be the last semester I’ll be working there... I feel like my life is falling apart. If not for you and Kaylie... I’d be a total lost cause.” Pike kissed the top of Scanlan’s head and rested her face there, staring into the darkness of their room while she thought. She had faith that everything would be alright, she just had to get her husband to believe it in this moment.

“Darling... I don’t care what kind of job you have... if any... we have plenty of income just from my job to keep us going. I just want you to be happy,” Pike said. “If worse comes to worse and you feel that you need something to do, I’m sure I could find something for you at the Jewish Community Center...” she said, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

“I appreciate that,” he said, nuzzling into her. “Pikey...” He kissed her gently, hand on her face. “I’m... I’ll understand if you’re too sleepy... but can we play a little so I can get back to sleep afterwards?” He was blushing like mad, not usually the one to ask for sex. Usually it just happened in the moment. 

Pike smiled and moved back slightly to hold Scanlan’s face in her hands. “Of course, babe,” she said, and kissed him.

Scanlan whimpered into the kiss, a feeling of desperation washing over him as they kissed. “What do you want to do, Honey? I don’t want this to be all about me.”

“You’re so romantic,” she teased lightly. Pike gently separated herself from him to take off her big sleeping shirt. “There’s something I should probably tell you before we really get started... I was gonna wait a little longer, to be safe but... I’m pregnant,” she said with a smile.

Scanlan sucked in a sharp breath as he heard Pike say those words, and his eyes widened. “You’re... We’re... I’m... I’m gonna be a dad?” He pushed his forehead against hers, his eyes misty with tears. “Oh my god... Oh god... G-d has blessed us... Oh, Pike... I’m so happy... I... I’ve actually done something... something right for you...”

Pike smiled and pressed closer to kiss Scanlan again. “My darling, you do right by me every day... but yes, we are going to have a family,” she said.

Tears came to Scanlan’s eyes again, but this time they were tears of pure joy. He kissed Pike again, deeper and more passionate than before. “Oh Pikey... I’ll do everything I can to be a good dad this time... But tonight... it’s all about you... the gift you’re bringing to our lives...” He kissed her cheek and down her neck, hands moving to gently massage her breasts.

“Mmm,” Pike hummed happily as she leaned back down to the bed, pulling Scanlan with her. “Yes, darling... ah...”

“I love you so much...” he whispered as his teeth found her neck, nibbling lightly as his hands continued to play with her nipples, twisting them between his fingers. “You’re so good to me... You’re going to be a wonderful mother...”

“I, ah, I love you too... mmm,” Pike whimpered. “You’re going to be a.. hmmf, a fantastic father...” She dug her nails into his back a little when he moved just so. “Oh, yes...”

After a few moments at her neck, Scanlan moved his mouth down her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling in a way he knew she liked. The sounds of moans coming from her mouth always got him going. “Mmmmm... Delicious, Baby...” One hand kept playing with her tit, while the other hand moved down between her legs, fingers trailing over the skin of her thighs but not getting closer than that yet.

Pike whined. “You’re teasing me...” she said. She was getting wet quickly and wanted him inside her. “Please, Scanlan, oh...”

“Please what, My Love?” Scanlan whispered against her skin. “I want to worship your body, but I need to know how best to do that.” He wasn’t looking for orders, but he wanted to hear her say what she wanted. “My fingers? My tongue? My shaft?”

Pike had to stifle a laugh at his words and behavior. She steadied her breath and couldn’t help but blush as she told him what she wanted. “I want you to play with me with your fingers and your tongue, and then I want you to fuck me,” she said.

“Gladly...” he breathed, his fingers finally delving into the folds between her legs, feeling how dripping wet she was and letting out a soft moan, purring in her ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt you so wet...” 

“Hhnn!” she whined, high and breathy. “I’m just, hhah, hmmm... really excited I guess...” she said. Pike scratched lightly down Scanlan’s back, wordlessly begging for more.

“Fuck...” Scanlan moaned, his breathing becoming shaky as her nails dragged up and down his back. He moved between her legs and his mouth descended onto her clit, two fingers and then three sliding inside her. “Mmmmmm.... So good...”

Pike combed her fingers through Scanlan’s hair, gripping as he teased her clit. “Oooh, fuck... yes, oh god...hmmm!” moaned. Pike started bucking her hips toward Scanlan’s mouth and onto his fingers.

Scanlan loved being able to do this to his wife, seeing her moan and writhe and come undone was amazing. He nibbled on her clit, his hand getting deeper inside her, finding that delicious spot inside her and playing there in a glorious torture. “Will you cum for me before I make love to you, Pikey?”

“Yes! Yes, oh god, oooohh, fuck! You’re so good... don’t stop, please... Oh!” She was so close, just a few more moments. “Scanlan! FUCK!!” Pike cried out as she came on his fingers, holding him against her pussy. That tightness, the squeeze of her pussy on his fingers, the grip of her hand in his hair that held him there. The taste of her essence on his tongue and literally all over his face. This was what he loved about being able to make love to her. Being inside her, as he would be soon, was an added benefit, but knowing that he had the ability to do this to the woman who was like a goddess to him, was incredible. 

“Oh, Pike... You’re so damn good... God...” he said when she let his head go. He carefully pulled his fingers out and moved up to lay over her. “I’ll make love to you in a moment, Darling... I just wanted to bask in your light with you a moment...”

Pike squeaked when Scanlan pulled his fingers out, gentle as he was. “Aww, babe... always the romantic,” she said and hugged him close. Pike didn’t care much about the details of sex. It was good, but her favorite part was doing this with someone who loved her so much, and she was excited about why it was happening this way. She couldn’t wait to be a mother and have a family with her husband.

“Love of my life, Darling Wife, Mother of an unborn life... my child, a miracle in the making, that G-d would give me a gift again... My heart is breaking, but in a good way, I have another fifty years to spend. I hope it’s more, it could be less, but by then I know I’ll have passed the test. G-d gave me the reward before the test began, you pushed me toward it, I flew I ran. When I knew, I knew I knew I knew... In the end, I know it’s because of you two...”

Pike could do nothing except stare at Scanlan as he spoke to her. There was certainly a reason he was a musician, and it was strange to think that his career as a teacher was almost over because what he’d said to her then, just off the cuff, was so beautiful. Tears came to her eyes, her mood completely changed. “Oh... Scanlan, my darling...”

Scanlan kissed her gently, tender as those words had been. “My beautiful wife... I’m as deeply in love with you now as I was when I married you... and I know I’ll love our little one.” He ran his hand down to the ever-so-slightly-rounded tummy, noticing the difference immediately now. He shuddered in delight at it. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but how many kids do you want?”

Pike’s breath hitched a little as Scanlan’s touch tickled her skin. “Ah... I don’t know... I’d like to say as many as we can, but I think we should take it one at a time?” she said with a smile. “I love you, and I love the idea of having lots of children with you, but...” Pike draped her arms over his shoulders. “We should see how it goes first,” she said.

“I like that idea,” Scanlan chuckled. “Let’s see how I do as a father this time ‘round before we start thinking about a whole tribe of us.” He licked his lips, gazing down into her eyes. “For now, Darling, I believe that you requested that I fuck you...”

Pike pulled Scanlan down for a kiss and lifted her knees to spread her legs further. “Yes, yes, I did... because I know you’re good at it,” she said with a smirk.

“Thank you Darling,” Scanlan hummed, getting into position and kissing her once more before sliding his cock deep inside her dripping pussy. “Fuck, Pike... So good... Oh, Love...” The heat he felt was deliciously stifling. “Fuuuuuuck...”

“Aaah, fuuuck, yes!” Pike moaned as Scanlan’s cock stretched her open. His three fingers had been something, but there was nothing like his cock. “Oh shit, you’re so good... oh, yes!”

“Pike... Oh, fuck, Pike...” Scanlan moaned, starting to move inside her. “You give me so much... you’re my whole soul...” He began babbling words of love that were soon overtaken by mindless cries of need. He knew the rhythm she liked, and soon found it, hitting every note perfectly. “God, Pike... Oh, fuck... Yeah... So good, Baby...”

Pike smiled and almost giggled at Scanlan’s choice of words. “Baby, ah... ah, indeed...” She clung onto him and dropped her head back onto the pillow. “Oh, yes... oh that’s it! Yes!”

As Scanlan continued to move, his thrusts hard and deep, he knew it wouldn’t be too long before he came. “Sweetheart... I’m so close... I’m gonna cum soon... Please cum with me... Oh, god... Fuck... Ah... Please, Pikey...”

Pike met his thrusts with her hips and scratched her nails down his back. “Oh, oh! Yes, oh, fuck yes! Scanlan! I’m so close, yes yes yes... Oh, FUCK!” she cried out and arched against him as she came.

“PIKE!” Scanlan all but screamed as he gave a final thrust and shot his seed into her. His entire body convulsed, and his mouth found her neck in a bite similar to a mating mark. It was deep, but it didn’t break the skin. “Mmmmmm....”

Pike gasped and held on tight as Scanlan bit her neck. “Oh, yes. Oh, mmmf, darling...” She loved the feeling of his cum filling her, and she was glad she could just enjoy that and not have to worry about consequences. “I love how well you fill me up...” she said and gave a deep sigh as she relaxed.

“I love filling you up...” Scanlan responded, staying in that spot on her neck for a few moments, sucking on it but lessening the actual biting. “Oooh, that’s gonna be nice and purple in the morning...” He licked the spot gently before finally dropping his head to rest on her shoulder, still inside her and loving that feeling. 

Pike hummed, imagining the bruise in the morning. “I’ll have to wear a scarf...” She ran her hands over his back, feeling where she had scratched him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she asked.

Scanlan quickly shook his head, shuddering at the feeling of her fingertips running over the scratches. “No, not at all... It felt great, actually. We don’t mark each other often, so it’s kind of exciting and thrilling to feel things like that on my body.” He kissed her gently, pulling out and rolling over onto his side next to her. “My Pikey...”

Pike scooted up next to him to cuddle. “My Scanlan... I love you,” she said, and kissed him.

“I love you too, Honey,” he said, holding her. He yawned, chuckling at it. “You’ve worn me out... I think I can sleep now, and if I do dream, it’ll hopefully be rather sexy.”

She pinched whatever bit of his skin she could reach, teasing, “It’d better be!” Pike tried and failed to stifle her own yawn, reached over to turn out the light, and unceremoniously flopped back onto the bed. “Good night, darling,” she said.

“Goodnight, Dearest,” Scanlan said, nuzzling his nose into her hair and quickly falling asleep.


	15. Spiced Rum and Cider

The next day, the group went about their day as normal. The older ones went to their offices, the younger went to classes and their jobs. Friday was Beau’s day with neither work or school, so she spent most of the day streaming while her fiancé was at work, and Fjord got on after class, playing a multiplayer game with her. Of course, there was tasteful commentary about the events from the night before, and Fjord was quite appreciative of the fact that he could be seen as more than just a sex toy by the internet.

After a few hours of this, it was time for Caleb to come over. Just after the stream ended, he heard the knock on the door. Fjord answered the door with no shirt on, knowing the younger man liked that. Caleb loved his partners and was down for just about anything in the moment, but he was still quite shy and easily flustered even after all this time. He knew what was likely to happen with his night in with Fjord, but even so seeing him shirtless in the doorway made him blush. “Ah, hallo Fjord,” he said.

“Hey, Darlin’,” Fjord said smoothly, pulling Caleb in for a gentle kiss as he closed the door. “How were classes today?” Pizza was on its way, and Fjord now had a good selection of beers and other drinks for the rather wide variation of tastes when people came to his place. He spent most of his nights at Jester’s, but he still maintained his apartment for nights like this. Jester had a date tonight anyway, so Fjord had agreed to host Caleb here.

“Mmm, they were good, how ‘bout you?” he asked, making his way into the apartment and setting his bag down. Caleb headed for the kitchen and grabbed a cider from the fridge before heading back to the couch and making himself comfortable there.

Fjord plopped down next to Caleb, game console controller in his hand with Netflix already lined up for them to pick a movie. “It was good. Just had midterms last week so this week was a really simple lecture.” He kissed the top of Caleb’s head and snuggled with him. “So, what kind of movie are you in the mood for tonight?”

Caleb lay his hand on Fjord’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “Hmm, I’m not sure... something we wouldn’t mind ignoring or turning off part way through would be good...” he said. Despite blushing in the doorway moments before, he was starting to get some ideas.

“Mmmm, someone is already getting ideas...” Fjord said, practically purring in his boyfriend’s ear. “How about we watch an episode of something and see where it goes? There’s some good anime I’ve been wanting to try out.” He put his hand on Caleb’s hand and squeezed back. “I hate to say this, but I don’t want to do anything on an empty stomach, and there’s pizza on the way.”

“Mm, that is a good idea,” Caleb said. He was perfectly fine with starting slow, taking their time getting to the sex. Caleb rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder, setting in to watch the anime with him while they waited for pizza.

Fjord had been waiting to watch a certain figure skating anime’s newest episodes for a while, deciding he wanted to watch it with someone rather than as it was coming out each week. That had been an interesting couple of weeks trying to avoid spoilers online. As the familiar song came on, he watched the new sequence, and smiled widely. A simplified version of the couples skate from the previous season was basically the entirety of the new animation, with another couple also featured in a pairs skate. “Called it!”

Caleb wasn’t too much into anime in general, but he did like just about anything with queer characters, so of course he’d fallen in love with this one. “Oh, I hope we see more of them this season,” he said.

“I’m pretty sure we will,” Fjord said, continuing to watch intently as the first scenes began to play out. The entire first episode had him grinning, groaning, damn near crying at parts of it. They paused half-way through the episode when the pizza arrived, and by the time the second episode was done, Fjord had had enough of the sexual tension that the two main characters exuded. He turned to Caleb as the credits rolled, put his hand on his cheek, and kissed him deeply. Caleb kissed Fjord back, swiping his tongue into his mouth and humming into it with pleasure. He brought his hands up to Fjord’s neck and rested one on his neck while the other threaded into his hair.

“Caleb...” Fjord moaned, his tongue meeting Caleb’s with a fury. “Oh, the things you do to me... Fuck... Watching you last night... getting fucked by Caduceus... It was so hot... But as much as I would love to be inside you... I wondered if maybe you... wanted to use the strap on on me. Will you fuck me?”

It was so hot to Caleb that someone as buff looking as Fjord could be submissive. He got as good a grip on his short hair as he could and pulled back gently to expose his neck. “Mmm, I would like that... do you want to move this to the bed?” Caleb asked.

“Yessir,” Fjord said, instantly falling into a sub space at the pulling to his hair. He stood, lifting Caleb up so he was straddling his hips as Fjord walked them to his room, kissing him again. Turning around, he fell back onto the bed, landing with Caleb on top of him. “You know where everything is.”

Caleb wrapped his arms around Fjord’s shoulders as they walked back to the bedroom. Once on the bed, Caleb latched onto Fjord’s neck, biting and sucking there. He knew the marks wouldn’t show on Fjord’s dark skin, but he loved the sounds he made and knew that Fjord would love rediscovering the bruises later. “Yes... I do, but... I want to take my time with you,” Caleb said, kissing him between his words.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Darlin’,” Fjord moaned, absolutely loving the feeling of Caleb’s teeth in his skin, his eyes closing as he let the sensations take him over. “Slow, easy love-making... I’m so here for that...” 

Caleb kissed his way along Fjord’s skin, down to his broad chest. “I’m glad... last night was hot, but it was so fast...” he murmured as he slowly dragged his nails down Fjord’s pecs. He licked at one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers, pressing his hips into Fjord’s.

“Yeah, it was... and there was s-s-so much going on...” he said. “I’m up for really slow... almost torturously slow if you want, Sir.” His eyes were narrow but full of lust, his hands resting on Caleb’s hips. “I’d love it if this went on for hours...”

Caleb hummed against Fjord’s skin. “I’ll do the best I can, then...” he said. Caleb made his way back to capture Fjord’s lips again, laying halfway on top of him and letting his hands slowly wander.

“I’m sure you’ll do marvelously, Mister Caleb...” he said mere seconds before his lips were captured again. His eyes closed, and he melted into the sheets below them. “Oh, yes... My one request is... when you fuck me... that you let me be on my hands and knees, facing the closet mirrors...”

“Of course, Liebling...” Caleb said. He kissed down Fjord’s jaw and started sucking another bruise into his neck, not biting this time. After a minute, Caleb moved to suck on his collar bone. 

After a few minutes, Caleb sat up, straddling one of Fjord’s thighs. “Hey, you wanna see something special?” he asked. Not waiting for an answer, Caleb got off the bed and stood at the foot. “Now, watch me, and don’t touch yourself...” Then, a little awkwardly, but as sensually as he could, Caleb started stripping for his boyfriend. 

He slowly pulled his shirt up over his head, then swayed his hips while undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his fly. Caleb teased the edge of his jeans down just past his hips, showing off his colorful briefs and packer. “You want that?” he asked, teasingly, and palmed the bulge in his underwear. “You want my big cock inside you, Fjord?”

As ordered, Fjord lay there watching Caleb strip in front of him. “If I may say so, Sir, I think you could find a small career in dancing...” 

Caleb turned around on the spot, bringing his pants lower so that just his butt was showing. He glanced over his shoulder at Fjord and winked. Then he let his jeans drop to the floor and slowly pulled off his binder. Caleb drew it away from his body and held it aloft before letting it drop to the floor as well. To finish his little display, Caleb teased his underwear off, his back still to Fjord, blatantly showing off his ass. He briefly wondered if the other could see how wet he was. After he was fully naked, Caleb turned back around. “Well, now I think one of us is overdressed,” he said.

Fjord licked his lips, feeling his cock twitch. “Fuck... Yessir, I’m very overdressed... I’d love it if you’d help me with that... God, you look amazing...” He could only imagine how wet Caleb was, and could barely stand waiting to find out.

Caleb could see Fjord straining in his pants, and he hummed in appreciation. “Thank you, honey... you’re being such a good boy...” he said. Caleb crawled back onto the bed, running his hands up Fjord’s thighs to rest just above the waistline on his hips. “Looks like you’ve got something nice waiting for me...” he said and mouthed along the clothed length.

Fjord sucked in a breath when He felt Caleb’s mouth on his cock, even through the material it was still touching him. “All for you tonight, Darlin’,” he said softly. “Which ever way you choose to use me... I am gladly yours...”

Caleb smiled and looked up and Fjord through his eyelashes. “Heh, I wonder how long I can keep you going before you cum...” he mused. Caleb nosed at Fjord’s dick while he undid and pulled down his pants and underwear.

“Fuck,” Fjord moaned, keeping his hands in the sheets below him. “If you want, I won’t cum until you tell me to.” When his pants came down, his cock twitched visibly, and he shuddered. “Gods...”

Caleb slowly nosed and brushed his lips from the base of Fjord’s cock all the way to the tip, stopping just short of putting his tongue on it or putting it in his mouth. “Fuck... you’re so good, Fjord...” he moaned. “But there is something to take care of first.” Caleb then moved so that he kneeled by Fjord’s head. He leaned down and rested one palm against Fjord’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to sit on your face, and I want you to make me cum twice before we proceed, alright?”

“Oh, Yessir!” Fjord said eagerly. The scent of Caleb’s pussy so close to his nose was intoxicating. “Do you want me to use just my mouth, Sir, or may I let my hands roam your body?” He knew his hotspots and what really turned him on when touched, but Fjord needed solid ground rules.

Caleb swung a leg over and rested so that his knees were on either side of Fjord’s head. “You may touch me however you wish, darling,” Caleb said before scooting up so that his pussy was right over Fjord’s mouth. “Now, eat me.”

The second the order was issued, Fjord reach up to Caleb’s ass and pulled that dripping pussy into his wide-open mouth, his lips closing over his clit and sucking hard. He held him there, having no intention of letting go until Caleb came. He wanted to make this first one quick, then draw out the second one. Caleb was soaking wet, and Fjord could taste something that wasn’t him. That distinct flavor was musky and very unique. “Mmmm... I can taste Caddy on you too...” God, that was hot...

Caleb braced himself against the headrest of the bed, leaning his pelvis towards Fjord’s mouth. “Ooh!! Fuck! Yes, oooh god... Aahh, scheisse... ja, das güt...” he moaned. He could tell he wasn’t going to last long.

Caleb speaking in German was a huge turn-on for Fjord, and he involuntarily tensed his hips, his lower body moving upward as he did so. “Mmmm... Fuck...” He huge tongue moved up between the folds of Caleb’s pussy, another wash of his essence rolling down it into his throat. His grip on Caleb’s ass tightened, and he moaned loudly against this wonderful wet encounter. If he drowned in him, he would die happy.

Fjord’s tongue hit something inside Caleb and my came with a shout. “AAH! JA!! FUCK!” he cried as he rode out his orgasm.

“Fuck... g-get one finger wet, then put it in my ass,” Caleb commanded as he tried to catch his breath.

Fjord moaned as he swallowed Caleb’s cum, almost not even hearing the order but quickly sliding his middle finger between his lips and Caleb’s pussy, getting that digit wet before moving his hand back around and sliding it into Caleb’s tight hole. “Mmmmm... Caleb...”

Caleb arched his back as Fjord slid his finger into his ass. “Ohh, yesss...” he moaned, his head falling back. “Mein shatzi... ich leib dich...” he said.

“Mmmmm... I love you too, Caleb...” he said, lips still brushing against his pussy lips as he spoke. In and out with his finger in his ass, Fjord pushed a second one in to test the waters. “Fuck... both holes are so tight... Perfect...”

Caleb started rocking in place, wanting Fjord’s thick fingers in his ass but also wanting the pressure on his clit. “Oh, suck it, Fjord... suck my fat dick...” he said.

“Such a wonderfully big cock,” Fjord said, his broad tongue moving over the underside of Caleb’s engorged clit. He sucked long and hard on it, imagining it being much bigger, barely able to get it into his mouth. He imagined that his fingers were actually playing with his balls, and this image was so fucking hot. He wanted to make his boyfriend writhe in pleasure, but he wanted to get fucked too. “Fuck... Mister Caleb...”

“Hhmmmmm, fffuck... oh, Fjord, oh god, I’m gonna cum again, fuck you’re so good oh fuck OH FUCK!!” Caleb cried out as his second orgasm crashed over him, hips stuttering into Fjord’s face. As he started to come down from it, Caleb lowered one hand from the headboard and ran it through Fjord’s hair. “Fuck... you’re so good...” he said.

Fjord drank and drank and drank, licking Caleb clean. “Fuck yeah, Caleb... You just taste so good...” He pushed his thick fingers up just a little further into Caleb’s ass, moaning loudly at the heat. “Mmmm, did you clean your ass out for me?” Fjord had used those anal cleaning kits before, but he had never experienced being with someone so closely after using one. 

Caleb shuddered at the sensation of Fjord’s fingers pushing up into his ass. “A-aah, y-yes I did... fuck I’m so full...” he said. “You know, you’ll ah, have to let me go if... fuck, if you want me to fuck you..”

“Ohhhh... Fuck...” Fjord moaned. He was starting to change his mind about what he wanted in the moment. “I do want you to fuck me... But I... Can I take you first? I’ve never fucked such a clean ass...”

Caleb felt like his brain was on fire with how hard he was blushing now, just at the thought of Fjord’s big dick in his ass. “Oh fuck... yes, yes. Please... how do you want me?” he asked.

“The same way you’ll have me,” Fjord said softly. “Hands and knees, please, facing the closet door mirrors.” He removed his fingers, moving to reach for the lotion in his drawer.

Caleb rolled to his side to keep from collapsing and took a moment to breath. He carefully turned himself over so that he could rest his head on his forearms and raise his ass in the air. “Ready when you are, darling,” he said.

“Please... Keep your eyes on my face as much as possible,” Fjord said softly, putting a line of lotion along the length of his large shaft. “Let me know if... it’s too much... alright?” 

Caleb made eye contact with Fjord through the mirror. “Ja, okay,” he said. “You stretched me pretty good though... now c’mon, fuck me.”

“Mmmm, Yessir,” Fjord said, getting behind Caleb and positioning himself against his hole and pushing in as carefully and quickly as possible. So very very clean, it felt so good. Unlike most men he’d been with, Caleb felt different in such an amazing way. After allowing him to adjust, Fjord slowly began to move. “Fucccckkk...”

Caleb’s jaw dropped open at the feeling of Fjord’s dick filling his ass. “Ooh, good fucking god...” It was all Caleb could do to keep his eyes open. He was panting with how good it was, how full he felt. “You’re so big...”

“Don’t force yourself to keep your eyes open or your head up, Shatzi...” Fjord said, his fingers trailing down Caleb’s back before reaching around and fingering his still sensitive clit before moving a bit more. “Oh, God, you’re hot... You feel so good on my cock... So so good.”

As Fjord moved, Caleb couldn’t keep his head up and all but collapsed on the bed, fast, gasping breaths, and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “Oh, fuck! God, Fjord, I love you...”

“Mmmmm... I love you too, Caleb...” Fjord said. “Am I the biggest you’ve ever had in your delicious ass before, hmmm?” His voice was a purr, loving what this was doing to the man below him. Molly had sung his praises many times before, as had Caddy, but this was his first time going back-door with Caleb. 

“Ah, oooh, yes! Hnnng, god... Ja, you are certainly the thickest... Fuck...” Caleb wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

Fjord let go of Caleb’s clit as he began picking up the pace, placing both hands on his hips and using that as leverage for fucking Caleb as deeply as he could. “Oh, fuck... Don’t hold yourself back on my account... Ahh... Feel free to cum as much as you want... I’m not stopping until... your ass is full of... my cum... Ohhhh... Oh yes...”

Caleb couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He snaked one hand down to get a hold on his clit, gasping at how hard he was. “Oh fuck, oh yes! Fill me up Fjord, ooooh, oh FUCK!” he shouted as he came again, thankfully not making a mess this time. 

Feeling Caleb tense as he came, Fjord did his best to hold himself together. He wanted to drag this out more, though his body had other ideas. “Fuck, Caleb... Fuck yeah... Why didn’t we do this sooner? Your ass... is so perfect... All of you is perfect... Fuck fuck fuck!” He watched his own face in the mirror, contorted in pleasure. He reached into Caleb’s hair and carefully pulled his head up to look at him in the mirror. “Look, Caleb... This is what we look like when we fuck... Burn that into your memory... You’ll long for that... So good...”

Caleb never forgot anything. As Fjord pulled on his hair, the mirror showed him the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He was absolutely sure that he would not be able to walk right for a week. “Y-you’re torturing me... god, please...” Caleb was almost in subspace, which would mean they’d have to wait a bit before he was ready to fuck Fjord, but he wasn’t about to tap out.

One hand stayed where it was on Caleb’s hip, thrusting deep into his ass, while the other hand reached around and massaged one of Caleb’s breasts. “Oh, yes, I’m torturing you... and you love it, don’t you, Boy?” He instantly gave Caleb a look of apology at the use of the term, but he wasn’t sure how the man underneath him would respond to it. 

Caleb’s eyes rolled back in his head a little and any tension he had left went slack. “Y-yes sir... please, use me... t-to your heart’s desire...” he said.

Fjord instantly realized what was happening and growled playfully. “Ooh, fuck yes... My very good boy... I don’t take the opportunity to dom very often...” His grip on both Caleb’s hip and his breast tightened, almost to bruising but not quite, and his thrusts became deeper and harder. “Hmmm... think I can make you -cum!- just by saying the word and giving you the order?”

Caleb was so sensitive from having cum three times already. It wouldn’t be as intense, the fourth time around, but he was sure he could. “Y-yes, Sir...” Caleb moaned. He felt almost as if he’d been hypnotized, and would be helpless but to follow orders.

“Cum!” Fjord ordered. He wanted to see how many times he could give him an orgasm just by giving that order. 

Caleb felt his insides squeeze as he came untouched. “Aaah! Fuck!”

“Ooooh, I never knew I had that power over you...” Fjord purred, giving him a few moments to rest before uttering the word again, deeply into his ear. “Cum...”

Caleb felt himself spasm again, totally out of his own control. “Haaannnggh fuck!” he said. Caleb took a deep shuddering breath and turned his head to try to look Fjord in the eye. “P-please sir...” he sobbed. “Please...”

“Please what, Boy?” Fjord said, slowing down deliberately. “Please make you... Cum!... again?” Another order. “Use your words like a good boy...”

Caleb screamed again and buried his face in the sheets under him, tears leaking from his eyes. “Please cum inside me sir! Please fill me up with your cum!”

“Oh god, yes!” Fjord moaned, finally finding his peak and toppling over it with a loud cry of pleasure. “I’m cumming, Caleb! Oh, fuck! Caleb! FUCK!” One final thrust, and he buried himself deep inside, spilling a large amount of cum into the smaller man’s ass. “Oh, god, you’re such a hot beautiful mess...”

Caleb swore he could feel Fjord’s hot cum filling his gut and came yet again at the mental image of being so full of cum. “Aaaannhhgg.... thank you, Sir...” he mumbled, absolutely limp on the bed.

“God... Caleb... that was amazing...” Fjord said, collapsing on top of Caleb, still inside him and trying to catch his breath. “Fuck... Oh, Darlin’, It’s been a while since I’ve been in control like that...”

“Mmhmmm....” Caleb hummed into the mattress. He lay there simply, enjoying the weight and pressure of Fjord laying on his back. After a couple minutes though, Caleb snaked his hand out to pat whatever of Fjord he could reach. He let out a muffled “I’m being squished.”

Fjord carefully pulled out of Caleb, moving over and laying on his stomach next to him. “Better, Love?”

Caleb turned his head to look at Fjord and smiled. “Ja... I fucking love you...” he said. He could feel Fjord’s seed start to leak out of his asshole, and briefly wondered about it getting in his pussy. “I’m gonna have to take a short rest if we wanted to do anything else.” 

“Same,” Fjord said. “Want some water? More pizza or another cider, Baby?” He was there for all the aftercare, wanting to make sure everything was okay with him. “Just let me know, I’m here to help you in any way you need.”

Caleb nodded into the blankets. “Yes to all... but first, can you get a washcloth or something to help clean me up? I want to sit up but not... leak all over everything...” he said.

Fjord nodded, chuckling at the sentiment in Caleb’s voice. “My good boy, so careful not to get my bed messy.” He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, got it wet with warm water, and then returned to help clean him up. “I think I want to take a shower before we do anything else and clean myself out for you the way you did for me, because Gods that was a hot feeling.”

Caleb moaned softly as Fjord cleaned him. “That’d be good,” he said. “Did you have anything in mind for me to use? Or do I get to pick?”

“I have several options for strap-ons, yes,” Fjord chuckled. “There’s a couple that Jester has gotten me that I’ve never used before, or there are a couple that she’s used on me. I’ll let you pick.”

Caleb hopped off the bed and pulled out the toy box from under it. As he dug through, a couple things caught his eye. The first was a harness that allowed him to get stuffed, and the second was a massive dildo. It was easily ten inches long and as big around as a soda can. Caleb pulled it out of the box and set it aside. He then picked two smaller toys to attach inside the harness and eased them into his pussy and ass before snapping the whole thing closed. He stood, holding the soft, golden, knotty dong up. “Hey babe, can you take as good as you give?”

Fjord’s eyes widened as he watched Caleb strap himself into the harness, his breath catching in his throat when he stood there, holding it up. “My god... That’s one of the ones I haven’t tried yet... But yeah... Yeah, I think I can...” He had been counting on a slightly longer rest, but now he wasn’t sure he wanted to wait. “I thought we... were going to eat more pizza and drink some water.”

“Oh, yeah, of course... just... I wanted to be prepared, I guess,” Caleb said, a little embarrassed of his eagerness. Really he had just wanted to stay filled and see what his options were.

“Oh, no need to apologize, Babe,” Fjord said, a heated gaze on Caleb’s cock. “I look forward to having you inside me... but we need to get some replenishments first.” 

Caleb closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his anxiety. “Okay, cool, yes... did you wanna bring stuff in here or go watch more anime?”

“I can bring up the video on the TV in here,” Fjord offered. “Just relax and I’ll go warm up the pizza and put ice in your cider, as well as get ice water. Want anything else?”

Caleb got back on the bed and settled down, the toys inside him keeping him turned on. “That sounds good, ja,” he said. He picked up the big toy and started playing with the texture and the material as he waited for Fjord to come back with refreshments.

Before he left the room, Fjord moved in close to Caleb and kissed him. “Put that puppy in the harness... I want to be tortured by the sight of it while we eat...”

Caleb leaned into the kiss. “Ja, alright,” he said. He undid the front of the harness and worked the large dick through the hole in the material. It pressed deliciously against his clit, and added to the overall fullness in his cunt and ass. Caleb gave it a few experimental jerks. “Oh, fuck... that’s some serious stuff...”

“Mmmmm, I’m glad it’s doing things for you too, Darlin’,” he said, kissing him again before withdrawing and escaping into the kitchen to warm up the pizza, grab a tray, and load everything up to take back to Caleb. When Fjord came back in with the tray, Caleb was idly playing with his dick. Not to get himself off, just to get familiar with it. “That’s a nice hot sight to walk in on,” Fjord said, the tray in hand. He’d decided to actually warm up the cider and add a shot of spiced rum to it, preparing one for himself as well. The couple of hours since Caleb had come over, the sun setting had rendered the rest of the apartment rather cold. “Here we go.”

“Hmm, so is that,” Caleb said, referring to the tray. He took his mug and warmed his hands for a moment. “Fjord, you are so sweet...”

“Baby, it’s cold outside...” he hummed, taking his mug and handing Caleb his plate before sitting down on the bed, controller once again in his hand. “And yes, I’m very sweet when I try.”

Caleb rolled his eyes at the song and took a sip of his drink. “Hmm, what’d you put in this? It’s good!”

“Spiced rum,” he said, taking another good sip. “And there’s plenty more if you’d like it.” He kissed him gently before picking up another slice of pizza and taking a big bite. 

“Maybe,” Caleb mused. He started digging into his pizza as well as their gay ice anime started back up.

“Finally!” Fjord said at the end of the next episode, wherein the youngest of the main characters finally kissed his pairs partner. And it wasn’t just hidden by a sleeve, it was a full-on kiss that was visible to the entire world. Of course, that was where the scene faded to credits. “I was wondering when he was going to do that! Honestly I was expecting Beka to be the one to kiss him first.”

“I am just surprised that they actually showed it like this,” Caleb said. “I hope they don’t get any backlash for it...” He knew the world was as complicated as it was wide, especially when dealing with international audiences. “Now please just let everyone be happy, ja?” he said mostly to the TV.

“Things have gotten better in the last couple of years in that respect,” Fjord said. “I think they’ll be fine. Anyone who doesn’t understand that we just want to love and live our lives can choke on an egg.” He took the last sip from his mug and set it down. “How you feeling?”

Caleb nodded in agreement. “I’m feeling... full...” he said, shifting his hips a bit. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm... I think one episode is enough of a rest,” he purred, moving the tray off the bed before moving back to Caleb, his hand wrapping around the toy and giving it a soft tug. 

“Hnn... fuck... ja, ja... Did you still want to be facing the mirror?” Caleb asked.

Fjord nodded, licking his lips at the thought of watching Caleb’s face as he fucked him. “Yes, please... I want you to see my face as it contorts in pleasure for what you’re doing to me... My Mister Caleb.”

“Alright, meine Liebe, get comfortable,” Caleb said. This position was probably for the best anyway, he wouldn’t have a lot of leverage against Fjord any other way.

Fjord quickly moved into position, facing the mirror, ass in the air and legs spread wide. “I’m ready, Sir... Please use me...” He was already in a sub space, having become almost second nature anymore. “Fuck me, please, Mister Caleb, with that huge cock...”

Caleb crawled over to him, leaned over and kissed the small of his back. “All in good time...” he said. He grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers, and then around Fjord’s hole. “This is quite a lot, and I have to make sure that you’re ready for it... wouldn’t want to break you now...” he said. Caleb brought his fingers up and pressed two into the ring of muscle.

“Yes Sir,” Fjord said, keeping his eyes locked on Caleb’s in the mirror. “Before we get too far in... Do I need permission to cum?” He didn’t usually need that permission from Caleb but he had to be sure. 

“I’d like to edge you, so please tell me when you are close or about to cum, okay? I will let you know when you can,” Caleb said.

“Mmmm, Yessir,” Fjord said, smiling at the reflection of this beloved man. As the two fingers inside him moved around, in and out, nearly hitting that sweet spot but not quite, he found the feeling of being squeaky clean inside so odd but absolutely amazing at the same time. “Oh, Mister Caleb... Do I feel good to your fingers, Sir? Did I do a good job cleaning myself out?”

“Mmm, yes... very good, Fjord...” Caleb purred. He added a third finger, slowly scissoring Fjord’s ass open and watching his face in the mirror as he went.

“Ohhhh, it feels so good,” he moaned. “I love... being your boy... Master...” Oh, he was completely gone into the sub space now, as usually he wasn’t so quick to call anyone Master unless told to by Jester. Most times, he used Mister and then their first name, but he was in full sub mode now and it felt absolutely divine. “Fuck yes, Master...”

“Oh wow... good boy, Fjord... you’re very good...,” Caleb said. He withdrew his fingers and spread some more lube on his cock. Caleb lined the blunt tip up with Fjord’s ass and slowly started pressing it in. “Fuck that’s hot...”

“I’m your good boy, Master...” Fjord moaned, his fists gripping the sheets as he felt that huge cock starting to go inside him. There was no mistaking it, this was the largest thing he’d ever had inside him. It hurt, but it was a delicious pain. “Ooohhh, fuck! Master, yes!” The tip brushed his prostate, and fuck he was already so close! “Master... God, I’m so close already!”

“Holy fuck, we’re not even to the knot yet...” Caleb said and paused any motion, resting his hands on Fjord’s ass. “Do you need a ring? I don’t want you cumming until I say so,” he said.

Fjord let out a shuddering breath, nodding very quickly. “Yes, Master... Please help me be a good boy...” He knew that Caleb would probably have to withdraw again to get the thing, but he needed the cock ring right now. 

“Alright, hold on,” he said, and carefully pulled out. Caleb went back to the box and got a ring that would do the job. He turned himself over and shimmied under Fjord so that he could slide the ring onto his dick. “Now, just don’t cum on my face while I do this, ja?” he teased and guided the ring down to the base of Fjord’s cock.

Fjord was not too far gone to roll his eyes at the teasing, having been able to take a few deep breaths to control himself after Caleb had pulled out. “Good boys don’t cum, Master... I’m a good boy...” 

After easing his balls through the ring, Caleb gave a kiss to the shaft. “That’s right, good boys don’t cum, and you are a good boy.” He got back out from under Fjord and turned himself back over. Caleb grinned devilishly at him through the mirror. “Now, I believe you were going to take my big fat knot?” he said and bounced his cock off the other’s ass.

“Yes, Master,” Fjord moaned loudly. “Please, give me that amazing cock... So big...” He braced himself for what he knew was coming. “Please, Master... I need it...”

Caleb gripped the base of his cock in one hand and Fjord’s hip in the other. He pressed in even slower this time, fully intending to torture the other man with pleasure. “You like that, boy?” he purred, leaning over Fjord’s back. He pulled out a little and moaned as the movement caused the toys inside him to move against him. “Oh, fuck yeah...”

“Ohhh, yes, Master...” Fjord moaned, knowing that he would have orgasmed in that moment had he not had that device on him. He loved the torture and was so glad he got to do this with one of his favorite people, and that Caleb could enjoy being stuffed too. 

Caleb started shallow thrusts then, each one causing pleasure to bloom inside his body. “Oh fuck, Fjord...” he moaned, getting his cock deeper into him, and settled just before the knot. Caleb brought one hand down from his hips, got a bit more lube on his thumb and started massaging the edge of Fjord’s stretched hole. “Think you can take the rest, Pet?”

“Yes, Master...” Fjord said softly, wanting it so badly. “Please... I want to be stuck with you inside me for a while... I can take it... I WANT it... Fuck yeah... Master...” 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...” Caleb muttered. He made sure there was enough lubrication on his cock and started pushing the knot in. The base pressed against his clit just so and it felt like it was his own actual cock fucking into Fjord. Fjord dropped his head into his arms as he was filled by this amazing cock, feeling fuller than he ever had in his life. When he felt the knot finally get all the way in, he let out a low, guttural moan, almost animalistic in its sound. “Oohhhh, fuck! Master! It feels so fucking good! Ohhh, yes! Ah!”

Caleb watched as Fjord’s ass swallowed the knot and locked around the stem. “Holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck,” he said. Caleb lay himself down across Fjord’s back and started thrusting into him rapidly. “Oh god, oh fuck, aaah, ooh, Fjord, fuck!” He was so close to cumming and reached around to quickly but gently pull the cock ring off. “Cum with me, Fjord, oh fuck OH FUCK!” Caleb cried out, arching his chest up and throwing his head back and he came.

Fjord wasn’t expecting it to be so fucking quick, and when he was ordered to cum he didn’t have a chance to resist or hold back. “Fuck!! Yes, Master! Fuck yes! MASTER!” And he came hard on the sheets below them, wide eyes staring in the mirror at Caleb’s beautiful face, the lighter-skinned man’s breasts swaying as he moved. “Ohhhh oh fuck...”

Caleb went slack and leaned back as much as he dared with his knot still inside Fjord. “Ah... fuck... that was intense...” he said. “Do you want me to stay in or pull out?”

“Please stay, Master...” he panted. “And... can I put the ring back on? I wasn’t expecting to cum that fast... once the ring went on the first time.” His head was spinning with what a rush that had been. “Please, Master...”

“Ah.. yes,” Caleb said and awkwardly handed it back to him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to do it yourself as I’m kind stuck... I’m sorry if that was too much too fast... are you okay?” he asked

“It’s okay, I’m okay, promise,” he said, taking the ring and fitting it back onto his junk. He was quite flaccid now, so it wasn’t difficult to do. “Oooh, this feels nice... Let’s keep going... but take it slow this time... Oh, Master...”

There wasn’t a lot of in and out that Caleb could do, but he rocked back and forth slowly, pleasuring both of them. “Hmmf, fuck this is nice...” he said. “Mistress has really good taste...”

“Mmmm, fuck yeah she does,” Fjord said, enjoying the slow rocking and sensuality of this. “I’m glad Master is pleased. Mistress actually said she thought of you when she bought this and brought it over to me.”

“I’ll have to thank her the next time I see her,” Caleb said. He paused his movements and rested against Fjord’s back. “I’m tired again...”

Fjord deflated a little at that but enjoyed the feeling of Caleb resting against his back. “If you need to stop and rest, we can. It’s Friday, and I don’t have work or class until Monday. We have time.” He reached back and took Caleb’s hand, pulling it around to rest on his chest. “Let me move down onto my stomach and you can decide if you want to pull out or not.” He had a warm smile on his face, not hurt or offended. “Whatever is best for my Master.”

“I’d like to stay in, I just don’t want to have to move for a little... I feel a little bad for making you cum so soon, after I had promised to make it last...” Caleb said. He kissed Fjord’s back and teased at his nipple. “I love you.”

“It’s okay, Darlin’,” Fjord said, moving down onto his stomach, letting Caleb settle on top of him. Caleb was much lighter than Fjord, and he liked the feeling of his breasts pressing against his back like this, not to mention being so full like this. “Mmmm, feels good.”

“Hmm, ja, it does,” Caleb said, and planted more kisses across Fjord’s back. “Is there anything else you want though? Or do you just want to lie here with my cock massaging your ass?”

“I’m happy with you just laying here, stuffing us both with that harness...” Fjord purred, looking at Caleb in the mirror. “It feels so good...”

“Ja?” Caleb asked, wiggling his hips a bit. “I like being full too... hmm, I wonder...” Caleb had really enjoyed the previous night and couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened if he’d been with a group.

Fjord jolted a bit at the movement of Caleb’s, letting out a rather lewd moan. “Oh god...” That huge dildo had found a particular spot inside him, and now he was feeling it like crazy. “Every time you move... Ohhhhh... Gods... “What do you wonder, Master?” Fjord added, not wanting to make it seem like he wasn’t listening. 

Caleb smirked at him through the mirror. “I was wondering if I could handle you and Caduceus at the same time...” he said and shifted his hips again.

“Oooh, that would be so hot to try...” Fjord said, shuddering in pleasure at both the movement and the thought. “All five of us... You with me and Caddy inside you, Molly stuffing Caddy, and Mistress stuffing herself and me with what you’re wearing... Oohhhh...” He was definitely getting it back up now.

Caleb moaned at the idea, because it was sexy, then snorted a laugh because he was trying to picture how they’d arrange themselves. “We’re gonna need a bigger bed,” he teased. “It’d definitely be something worth streaming...”

“I’m so happy that everyone is so open to being part of the business...” Fjord said, shifting his hips a bit when Caleb stopped moving. “Almost $7500 came in last night, and a LOT of people were asking about the voices of the two men... you and Caddy.”

“Woah really?? That’s awesome!” Caleb said. “We’re some sexy people, aren’t we?” he asked and rolled his hips again.

“Ohhh... ohhh, fuuuuck...” Fjord cried, fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly, eyes still locked on Caleb. “Fuuuuckkk... Master, it’s so good!” He wasn’t even moving that much but because of the size, it was hitting all the right spots. “Fuckin’ fuck!”

Caleb smirked at Fjord’s reaction and rolled his hips again. He kept up the little motions, slowly fucking him, using his cock to massage all the right spots. “Fuck, that’s good, ja? You like my big monster cock?”

“Ohhhh, Yes, Master...” Fjord moaned. Just then, Fjord’s phone went off. It was a FaceTime call from Jester. “Ohhhh... Mistress has amazing timing. Will you hand it to me, Master? Please?” It was late, and Jester had gone with Molly back to his place.

“Ja, okay...” Caleb sat up a little, and reached as far as he could for the phone, the knot pulling at Fjord’s ass. He handed the phone to Fjord and kept rocking his hips.

Fjord answered the phone, and the first sound they heard was Molly’s hearty laugh. “I knew it, I fuckin knew it! They had the exact same idea we had!”

“Hey, Molly,” Fjord said, adjusting to the slight change in position. “Hot damn, are you still in your corset dress?! That’s hot.”

“Hallo Mollymauk,” Caleb said. “Would you two like to guess what I have in Fjord’s ass right now?” he asked.

Molly’s eyes widened when he realized exactly what Caleb was talking about, whistling a little in amazement. “Ooooh, Miss Molly liiiiike!” He handed Jester’s phone back to her. “Take a look at our boys... using the stuffing toy... That’s hot.”

“Oooo, that’s really hot!” Jester cooed. “Have you let him cum yet, Caleb?”

“Ja, twice so far... once in my ass, once on the bed,” Caleb said. He rocked his hips again. “I hope I’ll get him to cum one more time, since he made me cum so much...”

“Mmmm, by the look on his face, I’m pretty sure he’ll be cumming in no time,” Molly purred. “Not even I have taken one that big, Fjord, so I’m quite impressed.” He looked over to Jester, who had opened her blouse to reveal her gorgeous black bra. “I had a thought earlier, and Mistress likes the idea... I want tits. Real tits. So, I’m going to talk to my doctor about going on hormones.”

Caleb paused his movements and cupped his own chest. “If I could give you mine, I would,” he said. “But good for you, I hope you get everything you’re aiming for.”

Jester came up behind Molly and pressed her breasts to their back while she cupped their pecs with her hands. “Can you imagine how much sexier Miss Molly would be with their own titties?”

Molly hummed at the feeling of Jester pressed against him. “Caleb, Honey... if you want surgery to get those removed... I’m willing to help you pay for that. I’ll even give you my take from the show last night.” He turned his head toward Jester. “I’m sure that we can make that money multiply, can’t we, Darling?” 

“Hmm, I kind of want to wait for summer? Or when I’m not in school, you know? But thank you, I will take you up on that offer,” Caleb said. He turned his attention then to Fjord and scratched his nails down his back. “Is that good big boy? Are you gonna cum on my cock again?”

Fjord was still a moaning, quivering mess under Caleb, but smiled at them on the phone. “I look forward... ahh.. to seeing you with a full... ah, fuck... a full rack.” Jester kissed along Molly’s shoulders and neck while playing at their chest.

“Jester, Baby...” Molly said, not in the mood for being a sub tonight. “Gods, I love you... You’re touching me in all the right places. I can’t wait for you to play with my tits when they’re fuller...”   
Fjord nodded at Caleb’s question, keening at the scratching. “Soon... Oh, Master... Fuuuuck... I wish you could fill me with your cum... But I’m happy that I get to have... you fill me...” He reached under himself and once again pulled the device off him. “I’m... really close again...”

Jester smiled into Molly’s shoulder. “I’m looking forward to it too,” she said. “What are you in the mood for tonight?”

Caleb kept moving and moaned as he did. “Oh fuck, me too... me too... ooohh, ja, fuck,” he said and started moving faster.

“Mmmm, I just want to make love to my beautiful girlfriend...” Molly whispered. One great thing about this group was that they were all prepared for eventual probability of pregnancy from both Jester and Caleb, so he wasn’t worried about pulling out. “Sweet, slow, sensual...”

“Aww, that sounds sweet,” Jester said and she hugged Molly close. “Do you wanna move this video call to the computer or what?”

“Probably a good idea, yeah,” he said, looking back to the boys. “We’ll call you back, okay? Cum before we get back, and I think Jester will be rather disappointed in you...”

Fjord groaned, putting his hands up to his eyes. “Please don’t move, Master... I don’t want to disappoint Mistress or Miss Molly...”

Caleb slowed his movements down again, keeping Fjord on the edge. “Mm, true...” he said, feigning disappointment. He settled for teasing the skin of Fjord’s back with scratches and light tickles while they waited for their lovers to call them back.

Very quickly, Molly grabbed his laptop and pulled up the FaceTime app, setting it on the TV tray table at the foot of the bed before calling the boys back. He smiled, seeing that they were still in fucking form. “Thank you for not disappointing us, Gentlemen...”

“Of course not, leibling...” Caleb said. He kept subtly shifting his hips, almost teasingly.

“You’re such a good boy, Fjord,” Jester said. “I’m impressed you took that guy, I was wondering if you’d be able to get the knot in.” She sat on the edge of the bed in just maroon thigh high stockings and her black bra. “I’m all yours tonight, Miss Molly,” she said.

“Let’s let them finish first, Honey,” Molly said, sitting next to Jester and resting his head on her shoulder. “Fjord... Caleb... Both of you need to Cum. Now.” That was an order, which while Molly didn’t know it, it would probably affect that sub space that Caleb had been in before.   
“Fuck yes!” Fjord cried out, his own subspace triggering his own massive orgasm. “FUCK!!!”

Caleb rocked in his harness at Molly’s command and came hard. “OH FUCK! Yes yes, god YES!!!”

Jester bit her lip. “Mmmf, that was fucking hot... kinda wish I was there...” she said.

“At least we got to watch it, yeah?” Molly purred in her ear, his hand drifting between her legs and finding her clit with very deft fingers. “And now, they get to watch us...” He was still wearing the corset but had slid the skirt off, revealing that he had not been wearing underwear pretty much the entire night. “I plan on making you cum at least a few times...”

“Hhhhnnn,” Jester keened as he rubbed her clit. “Gods but you have such good fingers... was there any way you wanted to start out?” she asked.

Molly thought about it for a moment, then grinned. “I want to make you cum just by rubbing your clit and filling you with my fingers...” He pressed a little harder and moved faster on her clit, then used all five digits to gently pull at it. “After I’ve made you cum like that, I’ll probably hard as a rock from listening to your moans... so I’d like to simply get inside that deliciously wet pussy... And I don’t want to take off my boobs unless I have to...”

Jester spread her legs for Molly to have better access and pulled them in for a deep kiss. “Aah, fuck... yes.. oh, yeah...” she moaned.

“Oh, Jess...” Molly moaned against her lips, using a nickname that so far, only he had been allowed to use. As their tongues clashed inside of open mouths, he gently guided her down onto her back. “Mmmm, already so wet... So beautiful... So sexy...” His free hand moved to her breast and started massaging there. “I love you, Jess...”

“Iii love you too, aah... Molly... ah, fuck...” she said, quickly losing her composure. “Ooh, Molly... I need you...” she whined.

“Do you want to just skip the foreplay, Babe?” Molly purred, hand not stilling at all. “Or shall I try to get my whole hand up inside you?”

“Mmhm, your h-hand please...” she said and swallowed hard. “Never skip the foreplay, honey.”

Molly shuddered at her tone, then purred in her ear again. “Never...” he said, dipping into her wetness and bringing a bit up to his lips to taste it. “I may have to eat you out too... Would you like that, Jess?”

“Oh yes, please!!” she begged. Jester brought her hands up and cupped Molly’s face to draw him in for another kiss. “Please eat me out...” she said.

“Gladly, Dear Lady,” he said, giving her one final kiss before moving down her body with his lips, kissing a line down her neck, between her breasts, motorboating her very briefly before finally finding his way to her beautiful center. “You may want to scoot a bit further up onto the bed so you’re comfortable on the pillows...”

“Okay okay,” she said, scooting herself up the bed and resting against the pillows. She slipped her bra off and looked to the computer. “You guys can still see us, right?”

“Mmmm, yes, and you look amazing, My Loves,” Fjord said, cuddling with Caleb now that they were cleaned up. “Molly, you look amazing with that corset on... Such beautiful ladies on my screen.”

Molly chuckled, blowing a kiss to the screen. “Love you too, Fjord.” He then returned his attention to Jester, moving into a position where he could start sucking on her clit. “So delicious...”

Jester wailed aloud, very sensitive for some reason. “AAAAH!! Fuck, Molly!” she cried as she gripped onto the pillows. “Gods, yes! Ah, mmm...”

Molly could tell that this wasn’t going to last long, so he quickly sank three fingers into her cunt, not waiting before he started moving inside her. “Such a beautiful slut you are... always so eager to please us... And I’m a slut for you too... For everyone in our amazing polycule who wants me... But right now, I’m all yours... I love being Your whore...”

“Aaaah!! Yes! Oh yes, fuck me, Molly! Fuck my pussy, oh gods, ah, ah,” Jester panted. She brought her hands down to his hair, fingers threading into his curls and pulling him against her clit. “Suck my clit and make me cum, Molly, please!”

Molly was wordless now, his mouth too occupied for dirty talk. He sucked on her clit, moaning against it as his fingers moved inside her. “Mmmmm...” After a few moments of this, he slipped a fourth finger inside her, curling them and finding her g-spot, sucking that much harder. “Cum for me, Little Slut!”

“Yes yes FUCK YES!!! AAAHH!!!” Jester screamed as she came, squirting over Molly’s face. “Oh fuck, ohh... ahhh....”

“Mmmmmm....” Molly moaned as he tried to catch her cum in his mouth. He then proceeded to lick her clean, his fingers still moving while being clenched on by her walls. “Yeah... So good... Think you can take my whole hand in you, My Pretty Whore? I’m certainly willing to try to get it in... and fuck you with my hand before I make love to you with my cock...”

“I, hah, I want to... please Molly.. please try...” she said, breathing hard.

Very carefully, Molly moved his thumb to the edge of the hole his fingers were stuffed into already, sliding it into her. “God, Jess... I think... Oh fuck, we’re doing it...” It was slow, but he soon had his hand inside her, up to his wrist. “F-fuck...”

Jester had taken some big dicks, both from people and from toys. But there was nothing quite like getting a lover’s hand all the way inside. “Oooooaaahhooo.... guh... fuck, that’s so much... oh my god...” she moaned as she lay there with that fullness.

“That’s so hot...” Molly and Fjord said, almost in unison. Molly stared at the place of joining, amazed that he had done it so quickly. 

“Fuck... Jess... Please tell me... How does it feel with my fingers moving inside you? I wish I could experience that feeling...”

“It... ah, it feels so full... like a wonderful... wiggly pressure... fuck... it’s so good...” she said, bringing one hand down to circle her clit. “HHHHNNN! Oooh, that’s so good...”

Very carefully, Molly started moving his hand in and out, getting just a little deeper as he did, balling his hand into more of a fist. “Try to hold back if you can, Love... You don’t have to ask me to cum, obviously... but I want to see how much I can do without making you cum again.” 

“Y-yeah... oh fuck... fuck... okay...” Jester said and lay back while she stared at the ceiling and just focused on the feeling and trying not to cum too soon. “Ah... ahn.... you’re so good to me Molly...”

“And you as well, Darling,” Molly said, his fingers moving just enough to find her sweet spot again. “Fuck... this is amazing... Such a treat... to be wrist-deep in you... I’m happy... So very happy... Oh, fuck yeah, Jester... My beautiful slut...”

Jester clenched as Molly touched her sweet spot again. “Oh, fuck... Molly, I’m gonna cum again, oh fuck OH FUCK!!” she shouted.

“Mmmmm, oh god, Jess... That’s good, Baby!” he said, moving more inside her to draw out her orgasm. “Yessss...”

“Aaaah!! Yes! Oh fuck, Mollyyy!! You’re so good, gods, I love you!” Jester said as her orgasm was drawn out. She tapped at Molly’s head. “That’s, stop, that’s enough... fuck...”

Molly instantly stopped, looking up at her, and carefully eased his hand out. He stared at his hand as he sat there, glancing past it at her. “Fuck...”

“That was amazing... wow...” Jester sighed. “I think I’ll need a moment before you fuck me.”

“Take all the time you need, Babydoll...” Molly said, moving up to lay with her after wiping his hand off. He quickly got into the spooning position, one hand reaching around and cupping her breast. “I love you...”

Jester wiggled her butt back to spoon with Molly. “Mmm, I love you too,” she said. Her pussy ached a little, but that was normal.

“That was great, Ladies, but I think I’m ready to go cuddle more with Caleb before we go to sleep, if that’s okay?” Fjord said, chuckling. “I’ve had a few pretty intense days.”

Jester waved at the computer, too worn out to actually get up or anything. “Okay, goodnight Fjord and Caleb!”

“We love you both,” Molly said, then heard the phone app click off. After sitting up to close the laptop, he curled back up with Jester, pulling her close again. “That was fun!”

“Yeah, a lot of what we do is fun,” she said. Jester turned over in Molly’s embrace and wrapped one arm around him to snuggle against his breasts. “Someday these will be real and that’ll be even better,” she mused.

“I can hardly wait,” Molly said, tears of joy in his eyes. “I’ve never told anyone this, but... I’ve always wanted to be a woman... I love giving you pleasure with my cock... but I don’t see myself as a man. Not completely.”

Jester looked up then. “Do you want to change pronouns?” she asked sincerely. “I want to do whatever I can to support you.”

Molly shook his head. “No, not yet,” he said softly. “When I start getting some fullness to my breasts, I’ll decide whether I want it to change. 

“Okay,” Jester said and snuggled in again. She spent some time lying there petting and scritching at Molly. Eventually, she perked up and said, “So, are you ready to fuck me?”

Molly chuckled, grinning. “Always, My Darling,” he said. “But it won’t just be fucking... It’ll be making love tonight.” He kissed her neck, moaning softly at the taste of her skin. 

Jester giggled and blushed before moaning softly along with Molly. “That’s romantic... mmm...”

Molly put his hand in her hair, getting a good grasp on it, but without pulling too much. He buried his nose in it, his light brown skin a rather stark contrast against her very dark brown hair and skin. His purple-dyed hair was plastered with sweat against his forehead from their earlier activities. “My beautiful Babydoll... How shall we do this? Traditional, missionary style?”

Jester thought for a moment. “I’m good with however you want to do this, honey,” she said, and kissed Molly. “All I care about right now is being with you.”

“Traditional it is, then...” Molly said with a warm smile. “I love the feeling of having you under me... and your moans in my ear as I move slowly in and out of you...” He moved quickly to lay on top of her, kissing her neck and nibbling there a little. He eased her legs open, positioned himself, and slipped inside her. “Ooohhhh...”

Jester hiked her knees up and squeezed her stockinged thighs around Molly’s waist. “Oooh, yes... mmm, oh baby, you’re so good...” she said.

“Hmmmm, so are you, Babydoll...” Molly said, starting to move inside her already wonderfully-stretched pussy. He couldn’t help but think about the possibility that one day, he would be a parent of one or two of the children in their very large family. “I want... to give you children one day...”

“Mmm, ah... if we keep doing streams like- oh! Like last night...” Jester said, before wrapping her arms around Molly, “we would have no problem with that...”

“Ahh, yesss...” Molly purred. “Fuck yeah... So many kinks to fulfill for our viewers... Including a drop-dead sexy pregnant woman... Like you’ll be... You’ve already got drop-dead sexy down... Mmmmm.... Oh, Jess...”

Jester closed her eyes and imagined herself pregnant with one or more of their partner’s children. “Oooohh, yes... fuck, Molly... I would love it, gods... “

“Gods, Jester...” Molly moaned, starting to move a bit faster and deeper inside her. “I’d love... to have a roulette... where all of us... with the capability to give children... make a deposit into those of you who can bear children... and match preferences... It doesn’t matter who the father is... We’ll all raise this family together...”

Jester lit up at the idea. “Oh Molly... that’s brilliant!” She pulled him in for a kiss. “Gods I love you... we should... definitely make some plans... mmm, and talk to everyone... ah...”

“I knew you’d enjoy that idea,” he said, eagerly returning the kiss before once again increasing the pace of his cock inside her. “I look forward to filling you up... over and over... Oh, Jester...” His hands found her breasts again and he fondled them lovingly. “Fuckkkkk...”

Jester scratched her nails down Molly’s back. “Ooooh, mmm! Yes, oh, keep doing that...” She started moving her hips to meet Molly’s pace. “Aah! Fuck... gods I love your cock Molly... ooh...”

“Please... play with mine, Darling,” he moaned. “I want to get used to feeling your hands on my tits... I didn’t used to let... anyone touch them... ahhh... Oh, Jess... I love how your pussy feels around my cock...”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, and brought her hands around to Molly’s front and gently squeezed at his breast forms. They were a little smaller than hers, but who knew how big Molly’s own boobs would grow in. Jester thrust back against him, clenching her walls together. “Yeah? You like that?” she asked breathily.

“Mmm, yeah, I like that...” he groaned, the feeling inside her getting tighter becoming intoxicating. “Oh, fuck yeah, Jess... One day... you’ll be able to motorboat me if you want... Ohhhh...” He was getting close and he knew it. “I’m almost there, Babe...”

“Ohh, yeah.... oh Molly yes! I ah, I would l-love... oh fuck... to bury my face in your boobs... oh, oh fuck... oh gods me too...” Jester moaned. She hooked her ankles around Molly’s hips. “Fuck, no reason we can’t start trying now, oh yes... fuck! Oh fuck! YES!!”

When she hooked her ankles around his hips, Molly lost his resolve to take things slow. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” He started to pound into her, his lips finding her neck again and sucking on it. ‘I’m gonna be a dad... a mom... hopefully soon...’ he thought, driving him on. “I’m— I’m cumming! Fuck yes! Jester!! Oh fuck yes!! YES! Ahhh!!” And with that, his seed spilled into Jester’s waiting body. This would be the night that a second new life in their polycule was created.

Jester gripped the pillow behind her head and arched her back as she rode out her orgasm, squeezing her pussy down as far as she could onto Molly’s dick. “Ooohhhh YES!! Yes, yes, ah...” Jester collapsed back down onto the bed and brought her hands up and ran her fingers through Molly’s hair. “I love you. So fucking much,” she purred.

“I love you too, Babydoll,” Molly purred in return, dropping his head onto her shoulder and just lay there, enjoying her arms and the warmth of being buried in her. He wanted to ensure that his seed stayed inside her. “I’m excited about the prospect of becoming a parent... It’s kind of scary though.” He chuckled as a thought came into his head. “How will your mother react to becoming a grandmother?”

Jester puffed up her cheeks and thumped her head back down. “Oof. I did not think about that. I guess... she’ll be happy for me, for all of us... she probably won’t care about being a ‘grandma’... she’s hot and young looking so you know...” she trailed off.

“Oh, yeah, she’s definitely hot,” Molly said in agreement. “And she’s passed all of her hotness on to you.” He imagined how hot she would look, her belly rounded and full, playing on her screen for the world to see. “I’m glad I get to be one of the ones who gets not just your body, but your heart too.”

Jester kissed his cheek. “I’m glad I get to know your body and heart as well, Lovey,” she said. “We’re going to make a wonderful family.”


	16. Dinner For Three

It had been a crazy week, the week before spring break, and everyone was going crazy with trying to plan for their big “family vacation” to the vacation home that Marion had booked for them. It was a huge, multi-story house, like what you might see on a reality show. Before they left, however, the group needed to have a sit-down to talk about what was probably going to happen at some point that week, if not multiple times... Orgy!!

They’d decided that an actual house would be the best gathering space for everyone in their polycule. Which, without having really noticed, had gotten quite big and a little confusing. Finally, through Molly mentioning it to Vax, Vax had invited them all to his and Shaun’s home. “We’ve got plenty of room,” he had said. “Plus, it’ll give us a chance to play host for the first time.”

So, the next day, they found themselves all lounging in the Gilmore’s living room after lunch. They were all arranged in various groups on couches and chairs, though a few sat on the floor between their partner’s knees.

Jester could hardly contain her excitement over this whole thing. “So! We all know why we’re here today, to discuss our spring break orgy!” She looked around the room. “Any thoughts?”

Molly and Fjord both held her hands, sitting on either side of her. Both were smiling brightly, and Molly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I’m excited, I know that. Of course, I’m always excited to do things involving sex with almost all of you.”

Caleb was laid across Caddy’s lap in an armchair. “We should discuss comfort levels. Personally, I’m fine with whatever, but I’d prefer to be... decent when not doing things,” he said. 

Caddy just nodded, “Same.”

“Completely understandable there,” Fjord said, then looked over at the group of girls. Beau was sitting sideways in Keyleth’s lap in another armchair, Yasha and Cali kneeling next to Keg, who was sitting with their head resting on the side of Beau’s hip. “How do you ladies feel about this? What boundaries do you have with the guys here?”

It was Beau who spoke up first. “As long as none of you guys try anything with me, we’re golden,” she said.

“I think I’d prefer to mostly just watch,” Yasha said. “Ask me if you want something, I guess.”

“I’d prefer to only be with other girls,” Cali said, a little shy. Keg rubbed her shoulder.

“That’s alright, Sweetie, don’t worry about it,” they said.

Molly looked over to Vax and Shaun. “I know where I stand with you two, and hopefully we can have a repeat like we did that night on the stream...” He looked over at Kiki. “Keyleth, I’m hoping we can pleasure him together, you and me. I don’t expect you to touch me unless you want to.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Kiki said, smiling over at him and then over to Vax, who smiled at her. 

“What do we all think of getting high sometime this week?” Caddy asked. 

Jester chirped, “Drugs,” not unlike a certain viral video. Caleb shrugged in a ‘why not’ fashion.

“Only thing we’re allowed as teachers is marijuana, even during a school break,” Kiki said. “I’d say we each pitch in $20 to get some supplies from the dispensary. Brownies, gummies, maybe some oils?”

“Sounds good to me,” Fjord said. “Obviously anything we don’t use, we can split up and bring home.”

Shaun raised his hand then. “What sort of consent system should we use? Traffic lights? I’d like to have one that everyone can memorize easily, not a complicated list of words.”

Pretty much everyone agreed to that with a nod of their heads. “Very good idea, Shaun,” Vax said, wanting to be as simple in this process as possible. “I think that if any of us is too high to form coherent sentences, things with that person should go down to cuddling and kissing, because by that time, consent is pretty much gone.”

Caduceus nodded. “Definitely. There’s a difference between consenting to sex while high, and being too high to function,” he said.

Jester bit her lip a littler nervously. “Does anyone have any concerns about... safety?” Kiki shook her head and looked to Beau to see if she was okay with the revelation to the group right now. Vax looked at her with an encouraging smile, ready for the news to break.

Beau took Kiki’s hand, smiled, and squeezed. “You should tell them, babe.”

Kiki smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hand back. The others had somewhat confused looks on their faces. “Tell us what, Keyleth?” Molly asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Kiki said with a huge smile on her face. “I’m not sure yet if it’s Vax’s or Beau’s, but honestly it doesn’t matter. Our first baby is about three months along, due in early October.”

Jester lit up. “Aaah!! Congratulations!!! I guess... umm, now’s as good a time as any to say that I’d like to get pregnant... I don’t really care who’s it is, we’re all a big family,” she said, playing with one of her curls. It was one thing to have a baby happen with a dedicated couple or trio. Telling their whole polycule she wanted a baby was different, at least to her.

“Well, there are several possibilities on who might get you pregnant, obviously,” Fjord said. “I mean, it could be any of us that... have that... equipment.” He was trying so hard not to be insensitive to Caleb and Keg in his wording... “No matter who the baby-maker is, we’re all here to take care of them like they’re our own. I’m prepared, honestly, for any of you who do have babies, to step up and say I have a couple kids, even if they’re not biologically mine.”

“Same here,” Molly said.

Caleb was biting the inside of his cheek. He had thought of the possibility, in the abstract, of someone in their polycule having kids, but it hadn’t included himself. Until now.

“You okay, Sweetie?” Caddy said, noticing Caleb’s concerned look. “I hope that I get to be the bio-dad for a baby with you... but it has to be a thing you’re comfortable with.”

“Eh... I don’t know... I’ve thought of it before, abstractly, just...” he started, twisting his fingers around a loose thread in his sweater. “Numbers wise, we have a lot of bi people and reproductively viable people in our group... so someone is likely to end up pregnant...” he gestured vaguely at Keyleth, still staring down. “Clearly someone already has... I just... never thought of it being me. I didn’t think it was something I wanted... but... maybe...?”

“Think about it and let me know, okay?” Caddy said, with Molly giving him a look that mimicked his feelings on the subject. “If you’d rather we wear condoms while with you, that can be arranged.”

“I’d really rather not,” Keg said. “But I’d happily co-parent with everyone.”

Beau took Keg’s hand. “You’ll make a great co-parent, Keg,” she said, kissing their hand gently. “Cali, Yasha, what about you? If I got either or both of you pregnant, would there be an issue?”

Cali blushed but shook her head. “I wouldn’t mind, but I haven’t put a lot of thought into it so maybe not now? I think I’ll have to see how this trip goes and I’ll let you know. I think, what it comes down to is, Vax, and the De Rolos are the ones with a lot of money, and besides him Jester is the main breadwinner here... I wouldn’t want to... rely or take advantage of either of you. And the rest of us are students without income...”

Jester held up a hand then. “I don’t know if who has heard yet, but, the other night? When we were all streaming? We earned over 7 thousand dollars. If everyone is willing to at least occasionally do videos or audio, then I don’t think our income will be a problem.”

“Spring Break porn videos are always wildly popular,” Vax said with a huge smirk. “Just an idea here, but why don’t we film a couple of nights while we’re on this trip? Anyone not comfortable with showing their faces can wear a mask, and the videos can be edited before we post them.”

Jester smiled at him. “I like how you think! So, we need weed, condoms, lube of course, and face masks,” she said, tapping out a list on her phone. “Anything else?”

“Food, and alcohol!” Caddy said happily. “I’m going to be cooking at least one big meal every day we’re there, and I need everyone to give me a list of alcohol they want me to get to go with it. I’ve already got a bunch of ciders, beers, and malts in my pantry that Molly, Caleb, Fjord, and Jester like. I’m pretty sure we have costs covered with the stream income, but if anyone wants to pitch in, feel free.”

Vax dug out his wallet and counted out $500. “Here. If this doesn’t cover everything, let me know.” The Gilmore’s had sort of become the sugar daddies of the group, though quite unofficially. It was still weird to some of them, having ready access to so much money. Shopping lists were compiled, and plans were made to go shopping that evening and possibly the next day. 

“Okay, now that that’s been discussed... how about we enjoy a nice dinner out!” Vax suggested. “My treat!” Dinner plans made, Jester drove Molly and Fjord back to her place to get dressed and then go shopping before dinner.

“This is going to be so much fun!” she chirped as they entered her door.

“Hell yeah it is,” Molly said, taking Jester’s hand and kissing it. “I’m really looking forward to not having any responsibilities for the week besides making sure you’re all happy, satisfied, and fucked silly.”

Jester pulled Molly’s hand back and kissed it as well. “This is gonna be the hedonistic spring break from hell that everyone else’s parents warned them about,” she said with a laugh. Jester kicked her sandal heels off at the door and threw her shirt on the bed and looked between her dresser and closet. “Hmm... closed shoes for sure, but guys, what shirt should I wear?”

“If we’re going to the restaurant that I think we’re going to, it’s gonna be pretty fancy,” Fjord suggested, heading for the closet door himself. “So maybe that light blue blouse you bought a few weeks ago. It’s subtle but elegant and shows off your curves without being too out there.”

“Oh yeah! Good idea babe,” she said. “What are you gonna wear Molly?” she asked as she pulled the shirt out of the dresser and put it on.

“Hmmm...” Molly said, looking at what was available in the closet, and choosing a long-skirt summer dress after a few minutes of consideration. “I think I’ll wear this dress Fjord gave me, but I haven’t had a chance to wear out!” He moved over to Fjord and kissed him. “Thank you again, Handsome.”

“Any time, Gorgeous,” Fjord said with a light blush, really looking forward to seeing it on him very soon.

Jester presses her hands to her face and squeed looking at them. “You two are sooo cute!” she said and walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Jester knelt between them to examine her shoes and picked out a pair of blue flats that almost matched her shirt. “Remember we have to shop first, so sensible shoes Molly.”

Molly smirked, running a hand gently through her hair gently. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll put a pair of heels in the car so I can put them on before we get to the restaurant.” 

Jester leaned into his touch a little. “I knew you were smart,” she said and turned to Fjord with a smile. “So! How about you?”

Fjord pulled out a red plaid shirt and a black tie, smiling as he put it on. “I’m happy with being subtle arm-candy for my ladies, so I’m going with this.”

Jester squeezed Fjord’s arm. “Heck yeah you are,” she said, and headed for the bathroom to freshen up for the night out.

After pulling off his clothes, including his underwear, he carefully put away his cock so that it didn’t show up at all. Once they were both dressed, Fjord moved over to Molly, drawing him in close and kissing him deeply. “If we hadn’t all agreed to go on a group date... I think I could take you right now...”

Molly danced his fingernails up Fjord’s arms. “Mmm, I’m sure you could... unfortunately, I just tucked, and I don’t know if you’ve ever done that, but I’d rather not have to do it again tonight,” he said. He pressed a kiss to Fjord’s lips, then skipped off to join Jester in the bathroom.

As they got ready, and Molly and Jester did their makeup, Fjord stood in the doorway and chatted a bit, mostly about random stuff until both were ready. “Wow, you both look amazing,” Fjord said as they completed the last step, which was a spray of perfume on all three of them. “And now we all smell amazing.”

“Yep!” Jester said. “Now let’s get going, we’re wasting daylight!” Just outside the apartment doors after locking up, Fjord offered his arms to both Molly and Jester, walking out to the car as though they were walking down the runway of an awards show. Jester smiled as Fjord walked them to the car, opening the door for her and everything. The grocery shopping was fun, and a little domestic, as they all picked out things for their favorite dishes and grabbed a couple other bits. They scheduled to have their haul delivered the next morning so it wouldn’t be sitting in the car while they were out. 

They ended up at a very nice restaurant with their whole polycule and had a wonderful time. Jester at the very least made sure not to drink too much since she would be getting up kind of early to start packing. Eventually, the three of them ended up back at her place, with Jester shoving her keys into Molly’s hand while she made out with Fjord, mostly holding herself up by her legs around his waist.

“Oh shit...” Molly said with a lick of his lips, watching the pair in delight. “This is turning out to be even more fun than I thought.” After opening the door, Molly moved to guide them in, closed the door, and then quickly got behind Fjord, pressing himself against the man’s backside, arms wrapping around his waist. “You two are so hot...”

Jester separated from Fjord, a little breathy. “You’re really hot too, Mollymauk,” she said. She looked into Fjord’s eyes. “Hey baby... how’d you like to get spit roasted tonight?”

Fjord’s eyes widened, and then he shuddered and started purring at her. “After what I saw a few weeks ago, a hundred times YES...” His eyes narrowed and he kissed her again. “And of course, Molly... I always enjoy having your cock in my mouth...”

“Mmm, awesome!” Jester tapped his arm to let her down and made her way to the bedroom. She immediately brought the toy box out from under the bed and then stepped over to the dresser to pull out a cute bralette. 

“If you don’t mind...” Molly suddenly sounded nervous... “I don’t... I don’t want to have my cock out tonight... I want to be a full woman...”

Jester had to think for a minute. “Hmm... well, you could always feed Fjord one of the toys...” she said, trying to be helpful. “Think on it while I get changed, okay?” She then grabbed her bralette and her stuffing harness and headed to the bathroom.

Fjord moved over by Molly, looking into their eyes, full of sympathy. “I don’t pretend to know what you’re dealing with... but I do understand the need to feel pretty. And honestly, Molly, you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. Inside and out. And that’s why I love you so much.”

Molly pressed the heels of their hands into their eyes, willing him—herself… not to get overwhelmed. “Um, I think I’d like, just for tonight, to use she and her pronouns...” she said, a little nervous. “And I love you too, by the way, Fjord.”

“Absolutely, Honey,” Fjord said, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently. “My beautiful, amazing, sweet, sexy Miss Molly... Just let me know if you need anything, and I’ll do my best, Okay?”

A rush of excitement and quick movements and bodies and being tied up and spanked and kissed by his ladies sent Fjord careening into sub space so fast that he felt his head spin. But it didn’t feel like it usually did. He loved these women, but it was a little too much for him in that moment. He pulled himself away from the kiss just long enough to say it. “Jenga...”

Molly immediately stopped and sat back on her knees. At the same time, Jester paused all movement. They looked at each other from across the bed and Jester nodded. “What do you need, Fjord?” Molly asked.

“Hold me, please...” Fjord whimpered. “I need to be held until I’m out of this head space... I want to do this, in this position, my arms still tied... but I... Can we drop the bdsm for tonight? I just want to be with my girls.” He felt tears of embarrassment welling up in his eyes, but he knew that he had done the right thing. “I’m sorry...”

“Of course, of course!” Jester said, and guided Fjord to lay on his side, cuddling him from behind. “I’m so sorry, babe...” she whispered against his skin.

Molly crawled up onto the bed and wiggled herself under Fjord’s tied arms and hugged him from the front. “It’s okay, Fjord... you are always in control of our scenes... if you need to stop, we stop,” she said.

Fjord started crying, letting his forehead rest on Molly’s shoulder. He was shaking and knew that he needed to be untied. “Please untie me, actually... I need my arms wrapped tightly around one of you...” 

“Yes of course!” Jester said, reaching over his body to undo the rather simple knot. There was a reason she only used nylon rope. Fjord probably could have gotten himself free, if it weren’t for his mental state.

Molly brought her hand up to wipe his tears away. “Shhh... it’s okay, baby... we’re here for you... whatever you want, whatever you need...” she said soothingly.

As soon as his arms were free, he engulfed Molly in his big arms, continuing to sob, his face buried in her hair. “Thank you...” he whimpered. “You both... are too good to me...” 

Molly and Jester both pressed kisses to whatever of him they could reach. “Nonsense,” Jester said. “We love you, there’s no such thing as too good...” Molly said nothing, just stroked soothing circles into Fjord’s back.

After several solid minutes of just holding each other, Fjord looked at Molly with a soft, warm smile. “Can... can we do something a little different than originally planned? Instead of spit-roasting, can I sit on Jester’s cock... and have your mouth on me?” He was blushing, since they’d never done that before. Not the position, at least.

Molly smiled. “That sounds really nice,” she said. She moved in to kiss him, nice and slow, bringing them all back into the mood. Seeing that, Jester let her hands roam over Fjord’s body, teasing at his nipples and wrapping a hand around his hip.

“We have to actually get up to do that...” she teased.

Fjord purred at the hands on his body, but he wasn’t quite ready yet. “Just a few more moments, please,” he said. “I’m afraid that too much too soon is gonna wreck me. Kissing like we have been, and touching me lightly, is fine.” He wiped at his tears, but they still flowed just a little.

Jester nuzzled the back of his neck. “Whatever you need, my darling...” she said. Her fingers danced slowly, taking her time with him. “May I touch your cock?” she asked. Molly occupied herself with slow, chaste kisses to Fjord’s jaw, neck, and what of his shoulders she could reach. Her hands were focused on petting and lightly scritching through his hair. Fjord nodded, wanting to be touched. The cock ring was still on, so he knew it was going to be sensitive. “Yes, please do.” He leaned into Molly’s kisses and moaned lightly. “I’m almost ready...”

Jester tapped her finger tips down and pressed her palm to the underside of Fjord’s cock. As she did, she pressed her front against his back, effectively squeezing him to her. “Oooh.. fuck...” she breathed.

Molly snaked her opposite hand to wrap around Fjord’s dick from the other side. “You good, baby?” she asked, and kissed just under his ear.

“Yeah...” he said breathily. “Yeah, I’m good...” His hips moved to try to pivot into their hands, moaning at the friction. “Fuck... Keep touching me like that and I’ll be ready real quick... oh gods...”

“May I bite you, Fjord?” Molly asked, kissing along his pulse point. She slowly moved her hand down his cock and wrapped her thumb and forefinger around him, just above the ring.

Jester started humping Fjord’s backside a little. “Mmm, you’re so hot Fjord... Can I start fingering your ass?” 

“Yes, please, to both of you,” Fjord purred. “Molly... Jester... Can both of you bite me? On either side of my neck... I kinda want everyone who... is my partner... to do that to me eventually... Mark me...” Molly said nothing, just bit into Fjord’s neck, sucking more than biting, but she hoped to draw a mark out anyway. She started slowly pumping his cock with just the two fingers. Jester had to shimmy up a little to get to the other side of his neck. She kissed down from Fjord’s ear to his collarbone, then back to his pulse. There, she bit in, not too hard, and started sucking a mark of her own. “Harder...” Fjord begged. He wanted to feel this glorious pain, and to see the darkened marks in his skin. “Please, Jess... Start fingering me too...”

Molly dared to bite in hard with her teeth, almost afraid to draw blood. She felt her cock twitch again and moaned at the pressure. Jester made an affirming noise against Fjord’s neck bore down a little harder. She had to separate for a moment to coat her fingers in spit, but she carefully pressed the tips of two into Fjord’s tight hole.

“Ohhhh, fuck yes,” Fjord moaned. He put his hand up to Molly’s head, fingers tangling in her hair. He pressed into Jester’s hand, needing it to move faster if possible. “That’s right... stretch me good, Honey...”

With just her spit, there wasn’t a lot more Jester could do, but the lube was out of reach. “I need to sit up and get more lube,” she said before doing just that.

Molly kept slowly pumping Fjord’s cock, avoiding the sensitive tip. “Is it okay if I draw blood?” she asked.

“Go right ahead, Darlin’,” Fjord said huskily. “But let’s let Jester and me get situated first.” He pulled Molly up gently to kiss her. “Bite me hard like that when I sit on Jester’s cock... to lessen the pain, and get me into the right frame of mind... Is that okay, Babe?”

Molly melted a little into the kiss. “Yeah, that’s good...” she purred. She sat back and watched them get ready and pressed the heel of her hand to the base of her cock to ease the pressure.

Jester sat back against the pillows. “Come here, Babe... let me get you nice and ready...” she said, spreading some more lube on her fingers.

Molly melted a little into the kiss. “Yeah, that’s good...” she purred. She sat back and watched them get ready and pressed the heel of her hand to the base of her cock to ease the pressure.

Jester sat back against the pillows. “Come here, Babe... let me get you nice and ready...” she said, spreading some more lube on her fingers.

Fjord positioned himself so he was straddling Jester’s legs backwards, giving her access to his waiting ass. He looked at Molly, seeing the desperation in her face. “Do you need me to touch you, Honey? Would you like me to play with your... would you call it your clit, or...?” Jester rested her hands on the top of Fjord’s ass, waiting for Molly’s response. 

“I... I really don’t want it out at all right now... maybe a little later?” Molly said. “Dysphoria is weird, but I’d really like to kiss you while Jester gets you all stretched out.”

“I understand,” Fjord said with a warm smile. “I mostly meant through the material, but if you’re not comfortable with it right now, that’s no problem. And yes please, kiss me, Darlin.”

Molly closed the distance between them and kissed Fjord slow and sensually, taking her time with him. On the other end, Jester lubed up her fingers again and slipped one into Fjord’s ass. “Mmm, you two are so good...” she said, quickly moving up to two fingers, buried up to the third knuckle. “Fuck... Fjord you have such a great ass...”

Fjord couldn’t speak in that moment, but moaned into Molly’s mouth at the praise, loving the feeling of being stretched out. “Mmmmm...” He let Molly work his mouth open, and gladly accepted her tongue in his mouth when she silently asked. 

Molly let her hands roam down Fjord’s neck and shoulders, eventually coming to rest on his chest. Meanwhile, Jester slowly worked a third finger into him. “You still good baby? Molly, let him answer okay?”

Not wanting to break the kiss, one hand reached up to hold Molly in place, while he put his other hand up in a thumbs-up sign. “I’m fine,” he murmured against her lips. “Feels so good...”

Jester smiled and gave him a good thrust with her hand. “That’s so good to hear, baby... I love you so much,” she said. “Are you ready for my cock?” Molly moved off center slightly, kissing down Fjord’s jawline to his neck. She started sucking a mark there, no biting, just suction.

“Ohhhh, fuck! I love you too! Ah!” Fjord cried out in response to Jester’s thrust, nodding his head at her question. “Yes, Baby... Fuck... Just guide me... to sit on your cock... God, Jess...” He tilted his head back to allow for more access for Molly’s mouth on his neck. “Oh, Molly...”

Jester pulled her hand out and scooted down the bed just a little, to line up her cock with Fjord’s ass. She put some more lube on it and guided his hips down. “Just settle on down... oh, good boy...” she said. Molly pressed against Fjord’s chest, guiding him to lean back a bit while still sitting up. She trailed kisses and little nips down his chest and stomach, eventually getting to his cock. At that point, she had to lie down on the bed for the best angle.

Fjord sat down on Jester’s cock, glad that it was similar to the one that Caleb had used, and he easily took it all the way to the knot, knowing that he would be stuck once it was inside. But he loved it. “Fuck yes!” he moaned loudly, hearing a slight pop as the knot became fully seated in him. “Oh, god, Jess! Fuck, it feels so good...”

His hands found Molly’s head, petting her gently, encouraging her to take him into her mouth. “Gods, Molly... I need your mouth on me... Please, Baby...”

“Mmm, yes, darling...” Molly said before licking a stripe up the underside of Fjord’s cock. She wrapped one hand around the base and her lips around the head. Molly moaned as she made swallowing motions and started bobbing her head.

Jester giggled and dug her fingers into Fjord’s hips, thrusting up into him as much as she could. The motion made the toys inside her move deliciously. “Oooh, Fjord... fuck, that’s so good...”

Had it not been for the cock ring holding him in check, Fjord wasn’t sure he would have lasted long. “God fucking dammit, you’re both so good! Ah!” The dick in his ass was hitting all the right spots, and so was Molly’s mouth, tongue, and hand. “Molly! Jester! Oh fuck yes!” He flexed his ass, moving his hips a little to try to meet Jester’s movements. “Jessss...”

With all the noises going on around her, Molly couldn’t help but start to move her hips, effectively humping the bed. The friction was building quickly, but there was no way she was going to stop sucking Fjord’s cock.

Jester’s movements stuttered. “Oh fuck, I’m so close... oh, baby... gods your ass is so good...” she moaned 

“Hmmmm... Cum for us, Baby...” Fjord crooned, leaning his head back onto her shoulder. “You’re so good... God, Jester...” His hand remained in Molly’s hair, and his moans only got louder. “Fuuuuckkkkk...”

Jester brought her hands up and around to Fjord’s chest to play at his nipples. “Oooh, fuckk...” she moaned in his ear. Her hips twitched one, two more times before she cried out. “OH FUCK!! Yes!!” Molly was whining with need between Fjord’s legs. Her hips ground into the bed harder and before she could stop it, she popped off his cock. “Aah!! Fuck!! Oh... fuck...” she moaned. “I... creamed myself...”

“Oooh, okay, that was hot...” Fjord breathed, loving how both of them had cum at the same time, and it was all because of their loving on him. “Yeah, Jess... I can almost feel you spray cum up into my ass... with this big fat cock...” He moved his hand from Molly’s hair to her cheek. “You okay, Beautiful?”

Molly nodded into his hand. “Yeah, just surprised... I didn’t think that would actually happen,” she said.

Jester gathered her breath, continuing to rock into Fjord. “They make dildos that do that, y’know... we could try it if you like…”

“Oohh... Th-the-they do?” Fjord said in amazement. “Oh yeah... I’d like that... but not right now... Fuck, Jess... Please keep fucking me...” Tilting his head forward, he smiled down at Molly. “Anything you want to do now, Darlin’? Want to rest a minute? Or keep sucking on me?”

Jester picked her pace back up, thrusting into Fjord as much as the knot would allow her to move. “Of course, baby... I’ll keep fucking you until you’re begging to cum...” Jester said.

Molly thought for a moment. “Let me ah, take these off and then I’d like to keep sucking your cock,” she said and stood off the bed to quickly take off her underwear, leaving the bra on. She lay back down, bracing her hands on Fjord’s thighs. “Now, where were we...” she teased, gazing into his eyes as she took him into her mouth again.

“Ohhhh, I’m gonna try not to beg... to make this last longer!” Fjord moaned. “God, this feels so good! Full of one of you, filling the other of you with my cock... Fuck yes!” He was getting overwhelmed again, but not in the same way as before. This was a very good overwhelming! “Please don’t stop fucking me, Jess!”

Jester could feel herself building up again. “Oh fuck yes! Fuck... shit, I need better leverage... Molly, I need you to move for a sec,” Jester said. “Fjord, I’m gonna need you on your hands and knees, okay?”

Molly obeyed Jester’s suggestion and rolled out of the way. “Fuck... you two are so hot...” she said, lazily touching herself.

Fjord quickly obeyed, trying to get into position as quickly as possible. “Fuck yes...” he said, slipping into a shallow subspace. “Yes, My Lady... So good, Mistress.”

Jester followed him up, keeping her dick inside him as they went. With the new position, she slowly drew back and thrust back in, letting all the bumps and grooves move against him. “Oh, fuck yes... Fjord... babe... fuck...” she panted. “Molly, Molly, get back to work darling,” she said.

Molly followed her orders and turned around, laying on her back now and scooted her way between their legs. A thought struck her, and she smirked. “Let me know if this is too much...” she said before sucking one of Fjord’s balls into her mouth while stroking his cock.

Fjord’s eyes slid shut and moaned loudly as his ball got sucked on. “Gods, Molly, no, that’s great! Fuck yeah...” He was so close to orgasm, even though he knew he couldn’t release anything because of the cock ring. “My Ladies... I’m gonna... orgasm... I’m really close... It’s... up to you if... you want to let me cum...”

Jester dug her nails into Fjord’s hips as she thrust into him harder. “I dunno... do you want him to cum, Miss Molly?”

Molly let Fjord go with a wet pop, still lazily stroking both their cocks. “Ooh, yes, Mistress.. I want our boy to cum all over my face and hair... do you like the sound of that, baby?” she asked.

Fjord continued to moan as he was thrust into, looking at what he could see of Molly, mostly her legs and feet at this point. “Ahhh... Miss Molly... Yes... Yes, please... If Mistress allows... Your boy wants that... Ohhhh... Oh fuck! Please!” He was too far gone into the subspace now to care about not wanting to beg. “Please, let me cum, Mistress... and give Miss Molly what she wants...”

Jester moaned, rocking back and forth to get herself off one more time. “Oh fuck... yes, gods I’m so close... Molly, do it, make him cum!”

Molly quickly slipped the cock ring off of Fjord, picked up her pace, closed her eyes and held her mouth open. “C’mon baby... fuck yeah...”

The cock ring off, Fjord completely let himself go, rocking back onto Jester’s cock, feeling his own cock getting sucked like a vacuum. “Fuck!! Fuck yes!! I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum! Ohhh!! Ahhh!! Mah-mahhh- Miss Molly!! Mistress Jester!! Oh FUCK!! I’m cumming!!” And with that, he couldn’t hold back, his balls tightening and his cock shooting off a huge load into Molly’s waiting mouth, face, and hair. It was one of the largest loads he’d probably ever dropped, and it seemed to get everywhere.

“Yeeeessss!! Oh fuck... good boy! Oooohh... fuck...” Molly moaned. She swallowed as much as she could, savoring his musky taste. She was fully hard again, but didn’t want to ask for anything else yet.

Jester felt herself building quickly to cum again. “Oh fuck, yes, yes, oh! OH fuck!!” she squealed as she gushed over the toy inside her. Once finished, she collapsed against Fjord’s back. “How... how are you doing, sweetheart?”

Fjord was struggling to catch his breath, but purred as he felt Jester collapse against his back, finally slipping back out of the subspace. “Hmmmm, I’m great, Baby... We may want to check on our Lady though... She’s a mess...”

Jester eased out of Fjord and took off the harness, wincing just a little as she removed everything. “Oh, Miss Molly... you certainly are quite the mess... someone should clean you up,” she said.

“Please do, Mistress...” Molly said, laying there and looking up at her with cum-covered eyelashes. “Fjord, Honey, be a good boy and go fetch a warm washcloth from the bathroom so you can clean up the leftovers of the meal you gave us once Mistress has cleaned me up.” Fjord shakily nodded, moving off the bed and heading toward the bathroom, stumbling a little. 

“Oh darling...” Jester said, kneeling over Molly, and licked a bit off her cheek. “That was so fucking hot...” another lick. “Would you like some proper treatment, after creaming your panties?”

Molly blushed darkly at the mention of the mess she had made of herself, gazing up into Jester’s eyes with lust. “Yes, Mistress... Eat me out, please... I want to make a mess on Mistress’s face the way our boy did of mine...”

“Ooo, that sounds nice...” Jester said. “Fjord, clean up the rest,” and she started kissing her way down Molly’s body. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Fjord said, moving in to kiss Molly gently on the lips before pressing a slightly-open-mouthed kiss to each of her eyes to remove the cum from her eyelashes. Molly giggled at that. He removed the last of the cum from her skin before taking the damp cloth and gently working away the other residue from her face and hair. “Very good boy...”

As Jester moved down her body with kisses, she let out soft moans, which heightened the closer Jester got to her shaft. “Oh, Mistress...”

“Oh Molly... you’re such a good little girl...” Jester praised, nuzzling her face into Molly’s hip. “I’m gonna try something I read about online, okay?” she said. Jester then took Molly’s cock into her mouth and slowly, gently held it there. She wrapped one arm around Molly’s thigh, and brought her other hand up behind her balls, seeking those channels and pressing into them with her fingers.

When she felt Jester’s finger find the channels she used for tucking, Molly gasped. Only one other person had ever tried muffing with her, a few years before, and had failed miserably, ruining the night they’d been enjoying. But Jester seemed to know what she was doing. “Fuck! Ohhh, yeah, that feels amazing!”

“Mmhmmm?” Jester asked around her cock. She made little circles with her pinky, not wanting to move too quickly in case she hurt Molly with this. She started actually sucking her dick, bobbing her head just a little.

“Yes, Mistress... It feels... absolutely amazing... Oh, fuck!” Molly keened, moving her hips to meet Jester’s hand and the movement of her mouth. “Do I need to ask permission to cum, Mistress...? I can only be a good... girl for so long...” 

Jester popped off quickly. “You don’t need permission, just let me know,” she said, and wiggled her finger in a bit deeper.

“Ohhhh, Yessss!” Molly cried out. “Oh, you’ll know, Mistress... Fuck yeah... You need to teach the other girls... this trick... so they can do it... to Miss Beau...” Oh, God, if Mistress Yasha didn’t already have enough tricks up her sleeve... 

Jester licked at Molly’s shaft and sucked on the tip a little. “I know, right? This trip is gonna be amazing,” she said. With her pinky in one side up to the first knuckle, she prodded at the other with her middle finger. “Is that good, babe?”

“Very good, Mistress...” Molly moaned. “Not sure... how far you can get your fingers... but so far it’s great! Ohhhh... I’m not gonna... last long... oh fuck...” Rock hard and seeping precum into her mouth, Molly reached out for Fjord’s hand. “You enjoying the show your Mistress and slutty Miss Molly are giving you?”

“Oh yes, Miss Molly...” Fjord crooned. “Mistress, do I have permission to touch myself?”

Jester rested her head on Molly’s leg. “Yes, Fjord, you have permission to do whatever you would like,” she said. “According the Internet, we could eventually fit toys up into you like this... not tonight, but do you like the idea of that, Molly? Do you wanna get fucked like you have a real cunt?”

Molly shuddered at the thought of getting fucked like that, and with a very quick nod, and almost no warning, she threw her head back. “Mistress! Please swallow me up! I’m cumming! Oh, yes, Mistress, fuck me! FUCK!!!!”

Fjord barely had time to touch himself before Molly came, moaning at the sight. “Oh, Miss Molly... Yes...”

Jester immediately took Molly’s cock into her mouth, swallowing her down and moving her two fingers as fast as she dared. She moaned as her cum hit the back of her throat and made a show of licking Molly clean. “Oooh... fuck you’re so good Miss Molly...” Staying where she was, Jester looked over her shoulder to Fjord. “Come here, baby... I need you...”

“Your wish is my command,” Fjord purred, getting behind her, lifting her to sit backwards on his lap, guiding her pussy down onto his cock with a deep moan. “Is that what you wanted from me, My Darlin’ Mistress?” 

She groaned at finally feeling a real cock inside her pussy for the first time tonight. “Oh fuck... I want you to fuck me, Fjord... I want you to have your way with me and cum in me...”

“Oh, gladly, My Love...” Fjord moaned, starting to move in her gently. “God, Jess... You’re already so hot and wet...” He looked down at Molly with a sultry grin. “Help me out, Gorgeous? Play with her clit since you’re down there... We’ll make her cum a couple more times...” Molly quickly nodded and moved a bit so she was on her stomach again between Jester’s legs, hand gently massaging her clit.

Jester rocked back onto Fjord and moaned as Molly touched her clit. “Oooh, loves... you’re so good to me... aaah! Fuck...” Jester was literally a pro at marathon sex, but this night had been so extraordinary that she knew she wouldn’t last too much longer before her third orgasm.

“We love you so much...” Fjord said, purring in Jester’s ear. “You’re the one that is so good to us... So beautiful... You are my heart... my soul... my future... my forever...”

Molly chuckled at that. “You’re such a romantic, Baby...”

Through gasping breaths, on the verge of coming again, Jester said, “Ah, there’s... nothing better than.... fuck... such romantic sex... OH! Oh fuck! Yes!!” Jester cried out as she squeezed down and came.

Fjord moaned loudly, feeling her cum but continuing to thrust into her, just as deeply and hard as he had been. “Fuck yes... So so good...” Molly kept playing with Jester’s clit too, wanting to draw out the orgasm. “Jess... You love it when I play with your clit, don’t you, Baby?”

Jester’s clit was hard and swollen, and she desperately wanted Molly’s mouth on it. “Yes... oh fuck, Molly, can you suck my clit? Pretty please? And Fjord,” she took his hands and brought them to her breasts. “I need your hands here, darling boy... ooooh fuck...”

“Gladly, Babydoll...” Molly purred, moving to put her mouth on Jester’s hard, swollen clit. She loved the taste, and how firm it was, and was jealous of it. She didn’t want the thing between her legs, not anymore... 

Fjord obediently placed his hands on Jester’s tits, teasing them with his fingers. “So soft... so perfect...”

Jester leaned back against Fjord and rested one hand on her thigh and one in Molly’s hair. “Oohhh, yeah... that’s it... oh fuck... gods, Fjord... Molly... I fucking love you so much... oh, fuck me... aaahh...!”

“Not gonna be long now, Jess,” Fjord moaned, his deep voice echoing in Molly’s eyes from where she lay. She hardened again, amazed in herself that she was already up again. “Think you’ll be able to cum at the same time as me?”

“I know I will...” Molly moaned against Jester’s clit. 

Jester tightened her grip on Molly’s hair. “Ooooh!! Yes! I would... love for us... oooh, to all cum together... ooohhhh, fuck meee!” she whined.

Fjord continued to fuck Jester hard, and each thrust pushed her against Molly’s face, causing Molly to push further into the mattress with a glorious friction. “Just... let me know, Ladies... I can hold off... until you’re ready... Fuck yeah... Come on... Cum with me, Jess...”

Jester bounced in Fjord’s lap, letting out a high pitched moan with every thrust. “Oh! Oh fuck yes! Fill me up! Yes yes yes oooooh FUCK!!!” she cried out as she clamped down on his cock and came. 

In that moment, Molly rutted against the mattress and gave a long, deep moan, cumming all over the sheet. “Mmmmmm... Jessss...” she moaned, feeling the wash of Jester’s cum on her chin. “Cum, Fjord! Cum in our amazing lady... Ohhh, fuck!”

Fjord barely had a second to think before his balls tightened again and he filled Jester up with his cum. “Fuuuuuck... JESS!!”

Jester arched her back, feeling her body fill with Fjord’s hot cum. “Oohhh.... yesss....” she moaned, riding out every last second. “Fuck... Molly, get up here and kiss me...” she said breathlessly.

Fjord pressed Jester’s back against his chest, playing happily with her tits as he held her there. Leaning in, he bared his teeth and sank them into her neck, sucking hard and nearly drawing blood from her. “Mmmmmmm....” 

Molly moved up to Jester’s lips, kissing her wet and sloppy. “Delicious... How do my cum-covered lips taste to you, Babydoll?”

Jester was very nearly overwhelmed by everything happening around her. She squealed into the kiss with Molly as Fjord bit her neck. She gasped for breath between them, resting her hands on Molly’s chest. “Everything is amazing... fuck...”

“Everything will be even better when you can get your hands on more than just a pair of pecs...” Molly purred. “How are you feeling, Honey?”

Jester started relaxing and let the tension bleed out of her. “Mmm, good... so good... full,” she said with a giggle. “How are you?”

“Very very good...” she purred against her lips. “Beautiful, like a queen... thanks to both of you, my amazing lovers...” 

Fjord, now fully spent and running low on energy, was still sucking gently on Jester’s neck, mostly to maintain contact with her. He finally released her neck and nuzzled his nose into her hair. “You do realize, don’t you, that I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you once you get some growth in those tits, right, Molls?”

“You already have that problem, but I clearly don’t mind,” Molly giggles.

“Molly you are going to be so beautiful! I mean, you are beautiful now but like -more- beautiful!” Jester cheered quietly and wrapped Molly up in a hug. “Okay, okay, we should probably get to sleep...” she said, attempting to gently ease herself out from between her lovers. As soon as she was off Fjord, his cum started trickling down her thigh and she shivered at the sensation.

Fjord grabbed the still-damp cloth from where he’d dropped it on the side table, offering to help clean Jester up. “Here, let me,” Molly said, taking the cloth from Fjord’s hand. “Why don’t you go get us each a class of water so we don’t get dehydrated in our sleep?”

Jester relaxed back against the pillows, thoroughly satisfied for the moment. She smiled down at Molly as she cleaned her up. “I think you should talk to Beau about some things... she may be able to give you some insight,” Jester said.

“Oh, she was one of the first people I talked to when our family started forming,” Molly said with a smile. “She’s helping me find a doctor to help me with adding and... subtracting... some things.” She wasn’t sure she wanted to lose her cock completely, but she knew she wanted a vaginoplasty eventually. 

Jester cradled Molly’s face in one hand, a happy but concerned look on her face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“We can,” Molly said with a tone of appreciation. “I’m not sure yet if I want to subtract... at least until I give you and/or Caleb a baby, but eventually, I want vaginoplasty. I want a second hole that -you- can fuck.” He looked to Fjord, then back to Jester.

Jester smiled and brought Molly in for a kiss. “I love you, Molly... please let us know what changes you’d like us to make, if any, okay?”

“It changes, but I’ll let you know as we go what pronouns to use. If I’m not in a bra, I’m usually fine with whatever.” She reached for her phone, and proceeded to take selfie of her and Jester, both topless but Molly still wearing her bra. “Mind if I send this to Beau?”

Jester winked for the selfie. “Sure, go for it!” She turned her head and yawned then. “Okay loves, we have a big day of getting ready tomorrow, we gotta sleep,” she said, and started wiggling in under the covers. Molly sent the picture to Beau with a grin, then both she and Fjord snuggled down on either side of Jester, and all three were soon fast asleep.


	17. Appetizer Cocktail Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spring Break! There are a lot of chapters during this week-long trip, and lots and lots of sex! Enjoy!

The bus had made its way around town to the different homes, starting at the homes of the teachers, and finally picking up Molly as the last stop before the entire “family” began what was likely to be the best week of the entire year for most of them.

“Let’s get this fucking party started!” Molly said as she climbed up onto the bus, followed closely behind by the driver. 

The ride up to the house tucked away in the mountains was spent chatting and flirting across the whole group. They had “main” couples and triads, so it was nice to have everyone together to hang out, especially those that didn’t get to very often. When they arrived, Jester spread her arms out and smiled up at the huge vacation home. “It’s so good to be here again,” she said.

It was rather odd, but on the ride up to the mountains, Vax and Percy, and Vex and Kiki had both been paired off and quietly chatting, and as they got off the bus, both pairs were holding hands. This was a somewhat new development, and as the four of them looked at each other, they all smiled in understanding. Percy looked over at Shaun, who grinned. Percy wasn’t exactly Shaun’s style of man in terms of relationships, but he saw that his husband was happy, so he was happy to let him enjoy it. “I’ll happily give you two time,” he said. “When the time comes, I’ve got work to occupy my time, so you boys have fun.”

Beau had a similar reaction, giving Kiki a firm squeeze of her hand as she looked at Vex.  
“Don’t break her heart, and keep her in one piece, okay?”

“You have my word, darling,” Vex said to Beau. They all proceeded to unload the bus and get their things into the house, claiming beds and rooms as they saw fit. Vax and Vex made the wise choice to be on separate floors, but otherwise, it was a matter of preference and where their things would be.

Almost immediately, Caddy grabbed Jester’s hand and they made their way into the kitchen, which had been wonderfully-stocked with what amounted to the Master Chef pantry, with more than enough fresh food to last well over the week that they were going to be there, including easy-to-grab snacks for when they knew they were going to be staying in bed all day. Tonight was Feast Night with a very fancy meal.

“Everyone please be ready to sit down in the large dining room at 7,” Caduceus sent over the group text chat. “Formal attire, please.”

Vax pulled Percy aside to one of the downstairs bedrooms. “So, hey, it’s been a minute, yeah?” he asked, still holding his hand and not quite meeting his eyes.

“Indeed, it has,” Percy said, his eyes shining. “What do you say we go to one of the empty rooms... not ones we’re sharing with our respective spouses... and make that -our- room?” There were so many rooms in this house that it could hold about three times as many people as were there, each with their own room, so there were MANY empty bedrooms.

Vax looks around the bedroom they were in and noticed that Shaun had already set both their suitcases in there. “Yeah, okay. Any ideas?”

“A couple of rooms down,” he said with a purr. “Come on...” He gently tugged on his hand, feeling a wash of need flow through him. “From there, we take it slow... I want to get to know every part of you... Not rushed...”

Vax let himself get pulled along, and almost purred at Percy’s words. “That sounds nice...” he said. “We do have the whole week to do... whatever we want really.”

They entered the bedroom down the hall, one with the door open and no personal belongings in it and closed the door gently. “I’m glad that we have more than enough time to relax and get to know each other better... I’m really looking forward to learning you... How you tick, and what makes you purr and mewl...” He pulled Vax in for a deep kiss at that moment, suddenly tired of talking. 

Vax was getting excited just by Percy’s words and melted into the kiss. He rested his hands on Percy’s waist, just enjoying the kiss for now.

“I look forward to seeing you under me...” Percy whispered. “Your hair splayed out on the pillow... legs spread for me as I drive into that sexy ass of yours... But all that in good time.” Percy was an expert tease...

Vax couldn’t stop himself from leaning more into Percy then, getting more and more turned on. He let his hands move and trail up Percy’s back. “Fuck... I can’t wait to see you out of those stuffy clothes...” he said and started leading them towards the bed.

“Then why don’t you undress me, hmm?” Percy said softly. “Or would you rather I undress myself and give you a show? It’ll be slower that way...” He was up for either option, honestly.

Vax licked his lips as he thought. “I think I’d like to see you strip for me,” he said. “Make me want you more...”

“Alright, that sounds good...” Percy said. “But first... you’re far too dressed for this... Let me do the work, and you just stand there and look pretty...” He reached for the belt of Vax’s jeans and pulled it open. Vax kept his hands near Percy’s shoulders and watched the man work on him. His breath hitched when Percy went for his belt, his hands so close to where Vax wanted them. 

Just then he realized that no one else knew they were together at the moment. “Oh shit, hold- hold on,” Vax said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent off a quick ‘with Percival, do not disturb’ to the group chat and set the phone down on the dresser.

“I think they would have gotten the idea...” Percy chuckled, his hands back on Vax as soon as he could get back within reach. He lifted the bottom of Vax’s shirt and slid his hand up the smooth, cool, pale skin of his stomach and chest. “I’ve missed having my hands on your chest...”

Vax pushed aside the thought of his sister walking in on them and focused on Percy’s hands. He groaned at the touch. “It’s been far too long since we’ve played together...” he said. Vax wanted to touch and kiss Percy more, but at the same time, he didn’t want to get in his way.

Percy removed Vax’s shirt completely, sliding his hands back down his sides, and finally back to the open belt, and moved to open the button on top of the jeans. “Are you wearing underwear? Or are you commando like you were last time we played... Two years ago?”

“I’m not right now, but I brought shorts for the... mixed company we have here,” Vax replied. He figured it was best to be prepared to get to business without someone who didn’t want to see his junk accidentally seeing it.

“That’s fine...” Percy purred, pulling open the zipper and pulling the pants down, leaving only the thin layer of material of Vax’s boxer-briefs covering the prize that was his wonderful cock. The pants dropped to the floor and he guided Vax to sit on the edge of the bed. “Stay put, okay? Let me make sure the door is locked...” 

The window was open, and Shaun was sitting on the balcony of his room, where he had been when Vax and Percy had walked in. ‘Oh, this is going to be glorious to listen to...’ he said to himself with a smirk.

Vax laid back on the bed and bounced his heels on the bed frame, but otherwise stayed put. A light breeze came un the window and he wondered if anyone might hear them. It really just made him want to make more noise. 

Percy quickly moved to lock the door before returning to the side of the bed so that Vax only had to turn his head to see him. “Watch closely, Darling, because I’ll only be doing this once...” 

Vax propped himself up on one arm, just to get a better look at Percy. “Mmm, yes sir...” he said.

“Oh, none of that honorific nonsense right now,” Percy said with a soft smile. “Later, maybe, but right now... we are equals...” His hand moved to his tie, and pulled it apart, letting it hang from his neck as he slowly undid his vest and shirt buttons. “And please... don’t hold back from making noise or talking to me. I know how dirty you can talk...”

“I was only teasing, Freddy, but sure... my goddess, you’re nice to look at...” he said following Percy’s fingers with his eyes.

“Gods, it’s been a while since you’ve called me that,” Percy said, licking his lips, letting the last button open and his shirt sag over his shoulders. The somewhat low light coming from the window caused the shadows to be quite dark, the toned muscles of his upper body making him look like one of those male models in a fashion magazine. He knew he looked good, and he had zero shame or humility in it. 

“Mmm, fuck... you look really fucking hot right now...” Vax said. He sat up on his knees and reached out to touch Percy.

“Oh, yes?” Percy said, feigning coyness. “Tell me why you think I look hot. Tell me what you want me to do to you with these hot hands... these hot lips... this hot mouth...”

Vax smirked, catching onto Percy’s game. “It might just be the light, but you look like a model... I want you to pick me apart, I want your lips all over me... I definitely want you to suck my cock...” he said. Vax walked his fingers down Percy’s chest and stomach to the waist of his pants. “I don’t know why I thought you might be dressed more casually, but I love seeing the layers come off...”

“Then let me go for a second so I can get these off of me...” Percy purred, pulling back and undoing his own pants, letting them drop to reveal a very naked body to Vax’ildan — no underwear on this one. “There... That’s better...” And very quickly, he was on the bed and on top of Vax, kissing him deeply. 

Vax made a surprised and excited noise against Percy’s lips. He moaned a little into the kiss and arched upwards for more contact. “Fuck... gods yes...” he said and ran his nails lightly down Percy’s back. 

Percy drew in a sharp breath when he felt Vax’s nails on his back, and in response he moved his lips down to Vax’s neck, sucking hard but not biting with his teeth, right next to a mark that Shaun had left the night before. “Mmmm... Vax… You taste delicious...”

At Percy sucking on his neck, Vax got louder. “Aah! Oh, yes... fuck... you can bite if you want, Perc...” he said.

“Don’t have to say that twice...” Percy said, immediately biting down on Vax’s neck, leaving a rival mark to the one that had been there before. He loved biting as much as he loved being bitten, if not more. “Fuck... Do you want... a taste of my neck too, Darling?”

“AAAHH! Fuck! Yes, fuck,” Vax cried out and then went to bite into Percy’s neck and sucking in his own mark there. His cock was straining in his boxers, but he was enjoying this too much to stop.

“Fuck!” Percy cried out, his hand instinctively reaching down to take Vax’s cock into it and stroke through the fabric. “God, Vax... It’s difficult to... to go slow... Ohhhh, you’re so hard... and I am too... Shall we... Want to suck each other off? No sense in one of us waiting, is there?”

Vax’s hips bucked when Percy groped at his cock. “Oooh, fuck, yes, yes! Turn around Percy... we’ll have plenty of time to go slowly later...” he said.

Percy shuddered at the practical order, a bit of his submissive nature bleeding through. “Gods, the things you do to me when you order me about...”

“I just want to get my mouth on your cock,” Vax said and groped at Percy’s ass. “Now c’mon, you’ve got me all needy here.” Vax moved up the bed so that his feet weren’t hanging off the end and teased down his underwear.

Percy immediately went down and pulled the material off of Vax’s body, turning around and straddling the dark-haired man’s face, making it easy for him to get to his cock. “Go as fast as you want on me, but I’m going to go slow...”

Vax tilted his head back and licked at the tip of Percy’s cock. “Would it torture you if I went slowly?” he teased. Vax wrapped his arms around Percy’s thighs and held him closer as he sucked on the first few inches of his cock.

“Of course it would...” he said, intent on giving him the same slow treatment. “But it’s a torture I’m quite willing to endure...” He hummed over the tip of Vax’s cock, leaving his tongue over the head and savoring the taste of the precum. 

Vax moaned and twitched again at the treatment. He licked a long stripe from tip to base down Percy’s cock, looking for some kind of reaction from him. “Hmm, is that so...” he said, and turned his head slightly to suck a mark into his thigh.

“Ohhhh, fuck...” Percy whined at the tickling feeling he got from the suction on his thigh. He quickly put Vax all the way into his mouth, drawing back slowly and then doing it again, his hands sliding under his ass and squeezing the cheeks. “Mmmmm...”

Vax bucked his hips a little. “Ohh, fuck, yes!” The angle was a bit awkward, and he was a little disappointed he couldn’t get more of Percy into his mouth at once, but Vax wrapped one hand around the based and started bobbing up and down on the remainder. 

Percy was getting close a lot faster than he’d thought he would, and his resolve to go slow was waning. “Mmmmm... Vax...” he moaned around the cock in his mouth. “Mmmm... plssss.... dnnnn staahhh....”

Vax backed off momentarily and took a few deep breaths to make sure he could do this. He leaned his head all the way back and pulled on Percy’s hips to pull him all the way into his throat. “Mmmmm!” he moaned at the pressure and swallowed around Percy’s cock. The vibrations doing down to the base of his own cock made his hips jerk again, but he wasn’t nearly as close.

“Ooohhhh!” Percy cried out, unable to keep himself from cumming at that moment. The pressure of Vax’s throat, and the vibrations from the moans, caused him to tense up and buck his hips forward as he shot into Vax’s mouth. He really hoped that his lover could manage to take it all down without coughing and nearly choking this time... 

Vax moaned even louder as he felt Percy cum down his throat. He managed to swallow all of it, but then immediately released his grip on Percy and took some raspy breaths. “Fuck! Oooh, fuck... hnnng... ah, ahh...” he breathed. “That was so fucking hot...” Percy moaned in response, but said nothing and continued doing his due diligence, sucking on Vax’s cock, wanting to bring him to that high as well. “Ohhh, yeah... keep doing what you’re doing, Freddy...” Vax sighed, loving the attention. He ran his hands and lips down Percy’s thighs and feeling himself get closer to that edge.

Percy shuddered. Another order, however unintentional it might have been, and that name... such a fucking turn-on. He eagerly and obediently continued, moaning and humming as his mouth moved on him. “Vaxxxx....”

“Oh fuck... Percy... fuck...” Vax moaned and helplessly bucked his hips for more of what Percy was doing to him. “Gods, I’m getting close... fuck you’re good...”

“So are you,” Percy said, slipping him out of his mouth for just a few seconds before returning anew. He wanted to make him cum, to taste him, the first of many orgasms he would be giving that weekend.

“Oh fuck,” Vax whined. The brief pause had rendered him more sensitive. “Ohhh.... fuck, Percy... Percy, I’m gonna cum... oh fuck! Ah! Aaah!!! Yes! FUCK!”

Percy sucked harder as he felt Vax cumming, swallowing it all down and listening to the moans and cries. After a few seconds, he worked his tongue on him and cleaned him up so that there was no mess, before pulling off and turning around again to look down at Vax’s pleasure-filled face. “Wow... That was amazing...”

Vax smiled and pulled Percy down for a kiss. “I fucking love you, Percy,” he said. “Oh man... that was great.”

“And I fucking love you more, Vax’ildan...” Percy said with a smirk, getting an idea suddenly and very quickly licking the tip of Vax’s nose. 

“Baaaa,” was the noise Vax made as he rolled over away from Percy and wiped his face on the sheet. “Ugh, you’re still weird though. C’mon, we should get more settled in,” he said before getting up and looking for his boxers.

“Wait, that’s it?” Percy said, a little dumbfounded. “I thought we were going to actually fuck, not just get each other off....” He frowned. “If I upset you that badly, I’m sorry, and I won’t do it again... Please come back to bed.”

Vax stopped and looked back. “Oh, babe, no! I’m sorry,” he said, sitting back on the bed. “You did nothing wrong, I’m just excited for this vacation, and well, we kinda snuck off as soon as we got in, y’know?” Vax pet a hand through Percy’s hair. “You were, you -are- amazing,” he said with a smile. “Although... I won’t be ready to go again for a little bit, and I could use a snack. Besides you, I mean.”

“Okay, I was just a bit concerned and confused is all,” Percy said, a smile returning to his face. “Why don’t we take a bath together? There’s an amazing outdoor bathing area in the back of the mansion. We can wear robes out there, of course...”

“That sounds great,” Vax said and stood from the bed again. He held his hand out to help Percy up.

Percy gladly took Vax’s hand and stood up, kissing him again before going to the closet to pull out two of the fluffy bathrobes hanging there. “My God, I can only imagine what Marion is paying for this house for us for the week... It seems like it has everything.” 

Vax skipped the underwear entirely and wrapped himself in the robe. “Mm, it sure does. Almost like our own private hotel for a week, it’s great,” he said. “I’m serious about that snack though. And I should grab my shorts from the other room.”

Percy chuckled, taking his hand and kissing it. “We can grab underwear and then meet in the kitchen for snacks?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Vax said and took Percy’s hand and kissed the palm. He turned and opened the door to walk back to his and Shaun’s room. When Vax walked in, Shaun was laying on the bed, shirt off but still with pants on, reading a book to prepare for a lecture for the next class session the following week. Needless to say, he hadn’t been reading long.

“You sounded like you had fun,” he said with a smirk. “I’m surprised you stopped so soon.”

“Mmm, we did... I’m just here to grab a change of clothes, and then we’re headed to the bath. Would you like to join us?” Vax asked as he opened his suitcase and dug out a tank top and some loose gym shorts.

“If you’d like me to, absolutely,” Shaun said, standing up and undressing, also donning a robe from the closet. “I did want to ask Percival about something, and it’ll be good if the three of us have a discussion regarding logistics for the weekend.”

Vax couldn’t help but watch as Shaun changed his clothes. “That’s a good idea, actually,” he said. He took Shaun’s hand and walked with him out to the kitchen to meet up with Percy. “Hope you don’t mind if I brought a guest,” he said with a smile.

“Not at all, Darling,” Percy said, grabbing a large plate of fresh berries and fruit, cheese, and summer sausage, as well as a few glasses of wine, offering one to each of the men before ushering them down the hallway toward the bath. “We have a few things to chat about, I’d wager.” Vax glanced a little nervously between his husband and his lover. It’d be fine, he was sure, but he couldn’t help it. Mostly, Vax hoped that he could have at least one scene with both of them, that’d be really hot. As they walked, Percy moved to the side of Shaun, wanting to take his hand, but his hands were both full at the moment, plus Shaun had one hand in Vax’s, and the other holding the glass of wine. 

“You know, I’m glad that we were able to come to an arrangement for sharing Vax with me,” Percy began. “I was wondering if... perhaps you like me to share myself with both of you?”  
“That could be... a lot of fun,” Shaun said. “Though if you’re looking for a threesome, I think I’d be more inclined to have it be you and me giving Vax here all our attention,”

Vax, on the other side of Shaun could feel himself blushing. He thought it was a weird reaction given all he’d already been up to and the general expectation set by this week, but there he was, red creeping up his ears. “I’d be happy with any kind of arrangement, honestly. If the two of you want to lavish me with attention, I certainly won’t complain.”

“I would certainly hope not,” Shaun said with a smirk. “I think I’d have to have a conversation with Vex before I suggested that -I- fuck her husband.” That was Percy’s cue to blush like mad. He certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of getting sexed by the large man, but to have it said like that was... Percy was unsure what he felt in that instant.

“Well, um... either way, my wife as of this moment, has given me permission to play with Vax, so until further permissions are given, I’m somewhat restricted. However, based on why we came on this trip in the first place, I see no reason why we can’t enjoy lavishing affection on Vax together.”

As they approached the end of the hallway, Vax moved ahead and held the door open for the three of them. “Well, for now, we could just get in the bath and see where things go,” he said.

“Sounds good to me,” Percy said, kissing Vax on the cheek as he passed. The edge of the bath had a ledge for clothes, food, and drinks to be placed that was within reach from the pool but high enough not to be at risk of getting knocked into the water. Percy set the tray down and took the wine glasses from Vax and Shaun so they could disrobe. 

“Thank god the air out here is warm...” Shaun joked as he helped his husband out of the robe and placed both robes on the table. 

“Hmm, yeah...” Vax said. He looked first at the naked form of his husband, then at Percy taking off his own robe. “This... is distracting...”

“Is that distracting in a bad way?” Percy said with a grin. Shaun stepped into the water, as did Percy, sinking down so both of their lower halves were submerged. “Come in, Darling, the water is amazingly warm.” 

“Distracting in an indecent way,” Vax said as he also got into the water. He sighed and relaxed as the warm water seeped into his skin. “Ah, this is great.”

Percy grabbed the plate from the ledge and passed it around, popping a grape into his mouth. Shaun tried to do the same, but he missed, and the grape plopped into the water, settling conveniently on Vax’s leg. “Whoops! Let me grab that.” And he disappeared beneath the murky water just seconds before the door swung open and Vex and Kiki walked in.

“Hi, Honey!” Percy said cheerfully to Vex, causing Keyleth to giggle.

“I see we all had the same idea,” Kiki said.

Vex took Kiki’s hand. “Let’s go to the other side, darling,” she said. “So, have you had fun so far, Percy?” Vax was glad there was a separate area. He planned to see a lot of naked people this week, but his sister was not one of them. He did think Shaun was taking a lot of time finding that grape though...

“I’m having a very good time, yes, Love,” Percy said, suddenly feeling a hand on his leg that wasn’t Vax’s. “I saw Shaun earlier, and he said that he needed to talk to you about something, though I’m not sure what.” He was flushed red, but he was sure he could pass that off as not quite being used to the heat. “You ladies having fun yourselves?”

Vax cocked an eyebrow and studied Percival’s face. While he was turned away, Vex disrobed and helped Keyleth out of her own. “Mmm, so far so good,” she said, sinking down into the water. She leaned back so that all of her hair was wet before sitting up again.

Shaun’s hand moved from Percy’s leg to Vax’s, a little further up. Once the ladies had walked away and were out of easy earshot, he slowly poked his head out of the water. “That was fun,” he said, holding the grape in his mouth, his hand still on Vax’s thigh.

Vax nearly jumped and it was his turn to blush. “Are you going to do anything else while you’re down there?” he teased.

“Would you like me/him to?” Shaun and Percy said in unison.

“Hmm... well, I was thinking about it until they came out here,” Vax said, looking over towards the girls. “But now that’d probably be crossing a line...”

“It can wait, then,” Shaun said with a small pout, but gave them a wink. “Though, from what I’m hearing... they don’t seem to mind us hearing them making out over there.” The wall was high between the two pools, but there was barely a sound barrier.

“Darling?” Percy said loud enough for Vex to hear. “Do you mind if Shaun joins in the fun?” Kiki broke the kiss and started giggling again, her head resting on Vex’s chest.

Vex thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “Oh sure, why not. We’re past that point of no return anyway,” she said and went back to kissing Kiki.

Vax turned to Shaun and Percy. “Well then, I think you’re off the leash, Percy. Let’s have some fun.” Shaun purred, and Percy gave him a sultry look, putting his hand on the back of his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. Both men moaned softly, having been wanting at least a kiss from each other for a very long time. Boundaries had been firm until now, and their kiss couldn’t have been more delicious... 

“Very nice...” Shaun breathed.

Vax brought a hand up to cover the high pitched moan and blush that came to him as he watched his lovers kiss. “Fffuck...”he whispered. Vax dropped his hand and pushed himself off the side to glide over to them. “Hey, let me in on this, yeah?”

“Come here, Precious...” Shaun said, pulling Vax to sit across their laps. “I’m so happy right now, having two absolutely delicious men in my arms.” He purred, kissing Vax and then Percy, both just as deeply. “What a glorious start to this week.”

“Indeed, Shaun...” Percy said, his hand moving to Shaun’s chest. 

Vax wanted to take this slowly, let his lovers get to know each other. But fuck was it sexy to watch them together. He reached over to their plate of snacks and took a bit more food for himself. “So, Percy, where in this little arrangement would you like to be?” he asked, keeping is voice low enough not to be overheard.

“I’m not even sure,” Percy admitted to Vax. “I do know that I want to fuck you...” He turned to Shaun. “And I want to fuck you and have you fuck me... Just... not sure in which order. We have all week... but where to start?”

“I will admit...” Shaun said, cheeks reddening a little. “I could hear you both from the balcony of our room... I imagined you sucking me off, that your moans were for me...”

Vax smirked. “I knew you hadn’t been reading your book that whole time,” he said. He leaned in and kissed the side of Shaun’s neck. “I think you two should get to know each other, while I watch...”

Shaun gave a deep chuckle and leaned more towards Percy. “I think Vax has the right idea... come here,” he said, and brought one hand up to the back of Percy’s head to draw him in for a deep kiss.

“Love... that sounds amazing,” Percy said softly, happily accepting the kiss, loving the taste of his lips and tongue. “Mmmmm...” Vax deftly separated himself from them, sitting aside for now and enjoying the show. With the space left open, Shaun wrapped his arm around Percy and brought him into his lap. He dropped his hand from Percy’s hair and brought it down to rest around the side of his chest, his thumb playing at Percy’s nipple.

“Shaun...” Percy moaned very softly, smiling against his lips, his hand moving up to his hair, tracing a finger over the shell of his ear. 

“Mmm, you can be louder than that, can’t you dear pet? What shall I do to make you tick?” Shaun wondered as he let his hands explore Percy’s body. He ran his hands down Percy’s muscled back and settled them on his hips.

“N-no...” Percy said, suddenly breaking away. “Not here... not yet...” He bit his lip, slightly embarrassed by his own actions. “I want... I want you, don’t get me wrong, but... Not here. Let’s... finish washing up, and eating... and then we can go back to your room...”

Shaun understood and smiled. “Alright, you’re right, and a bed will be much more comfortable for.. well, all sorts of things,” he said. Shaun let him go and reached over to the plate of food and started in on his portion.

Vax meanwhile had his legs firmly crossed and had moved on from snacks to finish his glass of wine. “I’m just glad I wasn’t the one who ended up suggesting that,” he said with a laugh.

“I fucking love you both...” Percy said softly, trying to keep this moment between the three of them, and let his wife have her own privacy as well. “But what do you mean, Vax?”

“I meant what you said about finishing up here and heading back inside. I wouldn’t want to seem overeager, that’s all,” Vax said, looking into the last of his wine. “I know we have practically all the time in the world, but my brain is going at a million miles an hour, y’know?” 

“That’s quite alright, Darling,” Percy said, leaning his head back against the stone ledge. “This whole adventure is kind of new to all of us, even though the desire for it has been there for a while.” He tipped back his glass and sipped the last of his own wine. “We should grab another bottle of this from the kitchen before we go back to the room, yes?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Shaun said.

Vax floated himself over to Percy’s side and leaned into him. “I love you,” he said simply.

“I love you too,” Percy said, wrapping his arm around Vax. “What do you lovelies say we get out of here, get the wine, and get ourselves... and them... some privacy?”

Just then, Vex let out a grossly exaggerated moan. “OH! KEYLETH, YES DARLING!” Just to get on her brother’s nerves.

Vax shivered. “I know that’s not real, Stubby!” he called out over the privacy wall. “Still, you’re right, let’s get out of here,” he said and climbed out of the bath. He dried off with a towel and put on his shorts and tank top.

Percy couldn’t help but chuckle at Vex’s antics, attempting to get them out of the bath area. When Vax put on the shorts and tank top, Percy pouted. “Awww, Love... You’re gonna make us take you out of your clothes again?”

Vax just winked at him over his shoulder. “You know you want to,” he said. 

Shaun followed him out of the water and put on his robe before extending a hand down to Percy. “I for one like unwrapping my presents.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, you’re such a tease,” Percy said, getting out of the water and planting another firm kiss on Shaun’s lips before putting his own robe on. 

Shaun bit his lip. He suddenly ducked his head and kissed Percy’s neck where it met his shoulder. “Come on, lovers, let’s go.” Vax took his hand and led the way back to the bedroom.

“I thought they’d never leave!” Keyleth said, exasperated. “Now that they’re gone... Fuck me, Vex’ahlia De Rolo...” 

“With pleasure, Princess,” Vex purred. She brought her hand down to Kiki’s pussy and started stroking through the folds. “Mmm, we should do this more often...”

The story will come back to these ladies later. The men who just left are the main concern right now. In stereotypical fashion, as soon as the door was closed behind them, Percy pulled Shaun close to him, pinning himself under the larger man and pulling his head down for a messy kiss. “Shaun...”

Shaun smiled into the kiss and slid his hand up Percy’s thigh, resting just before his hip. “Yes, Percival?” he purred.

Vax sat on the end of the bed and watched with interest. “You two are so fucking hot,” he said.

Percy glanced over to Vax. “We know we are...These robes are rather warm...” he said, speaking to Shaun. “Take it off me? Unwrap your present?” 

Shaun hummed as he nuzzled into Percy’s neck. He slipped loose the tie on the robe and eased it open, kissing down to his shoulder and back up. Shaun trailed his hand from Percy’s hip around to his ass and groped at the firm muscle there. “Mmm, is that good?” Vax for his part decided to just sit back, watch, and not interrupt until they called for him.

Percy let his eyes drift closed, quite content to allow Shaun to do as he pleased for right now. “Yes, very good, Good Sir...” As the material dropped off his body, he stood there in front of him, wonderfully naked.

“Oh, you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Shaun said. His hands wandered slowly. “May I mark you? I’m sure it’d show beautifully on you...”

“Ohh, please do, Shaun...” Percy said with a lick of his lips. “But first... is there anything you’d like me to call you?” He was easily picking up the fact that Shaun was at least somewhat of a dominant lover, and it pushed his submissive buttons like crazy. 

Shaun cradled Percy’s head in his hands and thought for a moment. “I think I’d like it if you called me Master... you good with the stoplight system?” He wasn’t too worried about running into issues right now, but it didn’t hurt to check.

Percy nodded, already getting lost in the man’s eyes. “Yes, Master... Green.” 

Shaun smiled at him leaned in closer. “Mmm, good boy...” he purred into his ear. Shaun kissed down from Percy’s jaw to his pulse point. After a moment of just kissing the skin, he bit into it and sucked in a mark.

“Ohhh, Master,” Percy winced at the suction and teeth on his neck, melting into Shaun’s touches. His hands flew up to grip tightly onto Shaun’s arms, the strength of his legs weakening. “Yes, Master, that feels so good.”

Shaun let go of Percy’s neck and licked over the mark, watching it bloom there. “Mmm, I was right... I wonder where else I can put color on you,” he said. Shaun then lifted under Percy’s thighs and carried him over to the bed. “Poor boy, let’s make sure you don’t fall down.” Vax made sure he was out of their way as Shaun laid Percy down and climbed on top of him.

“Oh, Master, yes, please mark me up anywhere you want to...” Percy said, loving the feeling of the weight of Shaun on top of him. “I’ma... I’ma goodboy... Fuck yes... Master...”

Shaun bit down again near Percy’s collar bone. He loved the way Percy was reacting to this, with his words slurring together. He sat up a little to look down at him. “Oh, that’s cute... you’re all soft and willing for me. Vax is always such a brat...” he said. Shaun trailed kisses down Percy’s chest before licking and nibbling on his nipple.

“What can I say, Master, except that this pet been trained well...” Percy said, then bit his lip, worried that he had hurt Vax’s feelings. “Not that Vax hasn’t, of course...” He hummed in pleasure when Shaun’s mouth found his nipple, eyes closed so as not to make eye contact without permission.

Vax laid himself out next to them and reached out to play with Percy’s hair. “Oh, he tries, I’m just a brat,” he said.

“Shush, you,” Shaun said to Vax with a teasing smile. He bit and sucked another few marks into Percy’s chest and stomach, slowing making his way down. Shaun himself was only halfway hard, but he could feel Percy’s cock poking at his stomach and chest. “Are you ready, Pet?”

“Ready for what, exactly, Master?” Percy said innocently. He knew what was coming but wanted to play the game of being coy while still being good.

Vax rolled over and fished the lube out of the bedside drawer and passed it wordlessly to Shaun. “Thank you, dear, you’ve read my mind. Percy, my darling, I’d like to suck your cock, then fuck you. But you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” He brought his hand up to cup Percy’s face. “Can I get a color?”

“Green, Master,” he said, shuddering at the explanation, his body very ready for this. “Please, Master, make the preparation slow... Oddly, this pet likes torture... And understands the order... And will be a good boy...”

Shaun kissed Percy’s lips. “Of course. I would hate for this to be anything less than glorious for you,” he said. Shaun sat up fully then and moved so that he could comfortably lay with his head between Percy’s thighs. “Oh goodness... look at you... what a good boy you are,” he purred.

“Not nearly as good as my Master is,” Percy said, almost painfully hard. “This is all for you, and Mister Vax’ildan... Oh, Master.” He gripped the sheets below him, careful not to rip them apart, wanting desperately to touch Shaun’s head, but knowing better than to even try.

Shaun lifted under Percy’s thigh and spread his legs a little more. He stroked his hand slowly up his shaft and kissed the head. “You have a beautiful cock, Percy,” Shaun said. He opened the lube and spread a little on his fingers and teased softly at Percy’s ass.

“Hnnnn... Th-Thank you, Master...” Percy whimpered, trying to control his breathing without much success. Keeping himself from orgasm was going to be very difficult, but he had asked to be tortured, so he had to keep things in green-light status. “Ohhh, fuck, Master Shaun... May I put my hands in your hair?”

“Hmm, no... not yet, but perhaps my other pet could help distract you?” Shaun suggested, glancing over to Vax.

Vax had been lying alongside Percy, enjoying watching his facial expressions shift as Shaun worked on him. “I’d love to, Sir... how about it, Percy?”

“Oh, yes please, Mister Vax,” Percy cooed, looking over at Vax, not afraid of making eye contact with him because he’d been called a pet as well, though he did so cautiously because Vax had the status of favorite pet automatically. “And what does Master... wish him to do... to me?”

“I want Vax to do whatever he would like, as long as it helps to keep you from cumming,” Shaun said as he slipped the tip of his finger into Percy’s opening. Vax rolled over so that he was laying halfway on top of Percy and drew him in for a kiss. 

“Whew!” Percy breathed. “Your pet may have to yellow light at some point...” he warned between kisses. “Not because the pet doesn’t like it, but because he knows that if it continues... he won’t last long... Ohhhh, fuck...”

“Then we’ll slow down...” Vax said, focusing his touch around Percy’s head and neck. “Focus on me, Percy...”

Shaun continued finger fucking Percy open. “You just let me know, good boy...” he said before wrapping his lips around Percy’s cock.

“Yes, Master...” Percy said, licking his lips to keep them from getting too dry. “May I... have some water, Mister Va-ahhh!” He was mid-word when Shaun enveloped his cock, and he cried out in pleasure. “Ohhh!”

Shaun popped off him. “Go get the boy some water, Vax’ildan,” he commanded. Shaun left Percy’s cock alone for a moment and worked on getting a second finger in his hole, gently, slowly.

Vax stood up, his obvious boner tenting his shorts. “Yes, Sir,” he said, and disappeared to the attached bathroom for a moment. He came back and helped Percy sit up a little to drink.

“Thank you, Sir...” Percy said after taking several swallows from the water bottle. He handed it back to Vax and squeezed his hand gently. “Can I request, Mister Vax’ildan... that you get undressed as well?” His words were said in a pant as he continued to be stretched by his Master. 

“Mmm, yes... eyes on me, Percy...” Vax said. He pulled his tank top off over his head and let it drop to the floor. He slowly pulled down his shorts, teasing with the visual. Finally, Vax was naked once again and crawled back over to Percy. “Like what you see, love?”

On the other end, Shaun slowly stretched Percy open. He was in up to the second knuckle on two fingers. Shaun pressed light kisses up the underside of Percy’s cock. “I can’t resist... getting my mouth... on something... so beautiful...” he said as he went.

“Oh, Yessir, I absolutely love what I see...” Percy said, eyes roaming Vax’s body, though his gaze rested on his face before biting his lip and tilting his head to the side as a silent offer to bite him. This attention was doing a wonderful job at pulling his attention away, to a certain extent, from what Shaun was doing to him. “Mmmm, does Master... like how this pet’s cock tastes?”

Vax seemed to finally notice how Percy was giving him some preferential treatment. “We’re equals here, Percy,” he said as he moved in to whisper in his ear. “You can touch me, and kiss me, however you like,” Vax said before sinking his teeth into Percy’s neck.

Shaun bent his head over and licked some precum from where it had beaded at the head of Percy’s cock. “I love everything about you, dear boy... and I would love if you made out with Vax’ildan while I get another finger in you...” he said.

Within seconds of being told what Master wanted, Percy moaned and gripped at Vax’s hair, pushing his mouth harder against his neck. “Ohhh, oh fuck... Vax, please kiss me... I need to taste you... Please...”

Vax ran his tongue over the bite he’d given Percy. “Yes... fuck, yes,” he said. Vax wove his fingers into Percy’s short hair and kissed him deeply. He moaned into the kiss and it was like getting a shock down his spine. Vax surged up and closer to Percy, which pressed his aching cock to Percy’s hip.

Shaun poured more lube over where his fingers entered Percy. “Relax for me, pet... that’s a good boy...” he said as he pulled out a little and started edging a third finger in. As he went, Shaun went down on Percy’s cock again, bobbing his head slowly and sucking very gently.

“Gods, Master, it’s so good...” Percy moaned, his hands sliding up and down Vax’s bare ass, gripping it as they continued to make out. “You too, Vax... You’re both so good to me... Both so hot...” The feeling of Shaun’s fingers in him, stretching him, was -almost- too much, but not quite. “It hurts so good...”

Shaun held Percy’s cock still in his mouth as he spread and curled his fingers experimentally. “Hmm?” he sort of asked.

Vax clutched himself against Percy and started rutting against the pale man’s hip. “Oh fuck, oh fuck... Freddyyy...” he whined into the kisses.

“Master, may I touch his cock and give him some... ahhh... some of the pleasure you’re giving me?” Percy asked, wanting to make sure he was within his boundaries.

Vax could only whine with desire and need, but looked to Shaun, begging with his eyes.  
Shaun let go of the cock in his mouth. “I want him to beg for it first,” he said coolly.

Vax fell silent and sat up on his knees with his hands raised below his chin, like a dog. Vax’s cock stood straight up against his stomach, weeping precum and twitching with his pulse. “Please, Master... please let Percy touch my cock...”

Shaun smiled. “Good boys, both of you... go ahead then, as you were.” Vax turned suddenly and straddled Percy’s middle, leaning over to kiss him. Percy moaned at the sudden kiss, his hand immediately finding Vax’s cock and gently stroking him, keeping his eyes open to watch his lover’s reaction to finally being touched. Down below, his own cock twitched, begging for more contact, while he felt the delicious pain of being stretched by Shaun’s large fingers. It had been so long since he’d been taken by a man, he actually felt tiny cracks open in the muscles, causing a trace amount of blood. It was gonna smart like a motherfucker next time they were in the bath house pool, but right now he didn’t care. “How does that feel, Vax? Good, yes?”

“Oooohhh, yes!” Vax moaned as Percy stroked him. “That’s so good, Percy... you’re so good, fuck...” He wanted Percy to go faster, but he also wanted to be a good boy. “G-good boys... don’t cum...” he whispered to himself.

Shaun looked at the work he’d done on Percy so far. “Hmm, I think you’re ready, Pet...” He slowly pulled his fingers out and stroked more lube on his own cock. “Hhmmph! Gods you two are so hot... my good boys.” Shaun lined his cock up with Percy’s stretched hole and slowly pushed in. “Ah... fuck...”

“Master!” Percy cried out as he was entered. “Ohhhh, fuck yes!!” He covered his mouth as he felt an animalistic moan coming unbridled from his throat, unable to stop it. “Yellow, yellow, yellow!” 

Shaun stopped and gently pulled out. “Are you okay, Percy? What do you need?” he asked with slight concern. Vax sat up to give Percy breathing room but didn’t say anything.

“Please don’t stop...” Percy begged. “I was just... I didn’t want to cum too soon... imagoodboy... imagoodboy... Pleasepleaseplease...”

“Hey, hey, ssshhhh....” Vax whispered, stroking his fingers through Percy’s hair. “Do you need a ring? I can text Jester to bring a cock ring for you if you need it,” he said.

“Yes, please,” tears of embarrassment in his eyes. In his head, still deep in the subspace, he had disappointed his lovers, even though it was obviously untrue. “Have... Have Molly bring it. I kind of... want her to see me like this...”

Vax pressed a kiss to Percy’s forehead. “Hey, lover, it’s alright, the system exists for a reason.” He reached over to the nightstand for his phone and sent a quick request to Molly.

Shaun shifted back down and nuzzled at Percy’s thighs. “You’re so beautiful, Percy... I’m proud of you for using the limits... you’re such a good boy,” he said, pressing kisses into his skin.

“Thank you, Master...” he breathed, taking the small break to catch his breath. He wiped his tears and smiled down at Shaun. “You’re so good to me...”

A few minutes later, Molly knocked on the door, greeted by Vax who had elected to pull away from his lovers to open the door. “Hello, Mister Vax,” she said, kissing him gently upon entering the room. She looked at Percy, putting a hand to her mouth in surprise. “As... as I live and breathe...”

“Hey, Molly...” Percy said, suddenly feeling even more vulnerable.

Vax closed the door behind Molly and sat next to Percy, petting his hair. “Percy got a little overwhelmed during our scene here... he doesn’t want to cum too soon. You have the ring?” he asked Molly.

“I do, Sir,” she said, holding it up for Vax to take when she got close to them, sitting on the bed next to Vax. Percy reached out and took her hand, giving it a very firm squeeze. “Percival, are you alright?”

“Young Lady, I need you to listen to me,” he said after a quick nod. “I know you look up to me. You’ve said yourself that I’m your example of a... a perfect man, though I can’t say I agree with that at all. I wanted you... to see me like this... vulnerable and insecure... I know I’m a strong man, but I... I break sometimes too. I need you to see that, no matter how strong of a woman you are... it’s okay to break. You’re no less strong. You have plenty of people around you to help pick up the pieces, and rebuild...”  
“Oh, Percival...” Molly said, eyes glistening with tears. “Thank you for showing me this part of you.”

Vax took the cock ring from Molly. “Would you like to stay and watch?” he suggested.

“I’d love to, but I think I’d be too much of a distraction from Master’s pet,” Molly said, a soft smile on her lips. She bent down and kissed Percy, who put a gentle hand on her cheek and returned the kiss. “I’ll see you later, Dear Percival...” She then straightened, giving Vax and Shaun much deeper kisses. “Masters... We’ll need to talk about our next play session too. But by your pleasure, I request to depart.”

“You’re free to go, dearest, and we’ll talk later,” Shaun said. As soon as she left, he turned back to Percy. “Now then... that was very good of you, Percy. I’m proud of you for being so open and inviting Molly to see you in this state. I’m going to have Vax put the ring on you, okay?” Percy nodded, eager to get back to the action without worrying about cumming too soon. Molly’s visit had been a good break, but now he was ready to get fucked long and hard by his Master. 

“Yes, please, Master... This pet is soooo ready for Master to fuck him... But perhaps Vax should also wear a ring?” He assumed they had their own toys.

Shaun sat up again to get into position and turned to Vax. “He has a point. I’d love to see my pets both with collars on,” he said.

Vax leaned over to the side table again and pulled out his own cock ring. “As you wish, Master,” he said, and eased it down his cock to the base. “Ah... fuck...” Vax turned then to Percy with the ring Molly had brought. “Here we go, love,” he said, slipping it down.

“I’d... I hope I’m not speaking out of turn, Master, but...” Percy blushed at the idea he had just been given. “I would love to wear a token of you both around my neck...” He put his hand up to the white gold chain that Vex had given him during their honeymoon, which he associated as a collar. 

Shaun bent down and kissed Percy. “That would be lovely, but we can talk about that later, okay?”

Vax looked to Percy again. “Would you like me back where I was?” he asked.

“Yes, Master,” Percy said with a small nod, then looked to Vax. “Yes, please, Vax, Darling... If Master agrees.” He looked at Shaun, purring softly like a cat. Vax got back into position over Percy and drew him into a long, soft kiss.

Shaun gave himself a few quick strokes and lined himself up with Percy’s ass again. “Here we go, Pet...” he said as he slowly pressed in again.

“Fuck!” Percy cried out, a wave of pleasure hitting him in an instant as he was filled. He knew that in that moment, if he hadn’t been wearing that ring, that push would have been his unraveling. “Ohhhh, fuck yes, Master!” He moved his hand up to Vax’s cock, determined to make his strokes in time with Shaun’s thrusts into him. 

“Ah! Fuck...” Shaun gasped. “All That prep and you’re still tight around my cock...” he was barely two inches in, with much more to go. “Color, pets?” he asked.

“Greeeen...” Vax keened out. He silently thanked goodness that Percy had suggested the ring.

“Green, Master!” Percy cried, nails digging into Vax’s back with his free hand. “Ohhhh, fuck! Please don’t stop, Master! I need all of you... please!”

Shaun’s cock throbbed as he pressed more in, then out a little, and finally, slowly, all the way in. “Ooohhh... fuck, Percy.... oh fuck...” he paused there to get ahold of himself and rested his forehead on Vax’s back.

Vax groaned as Percy dug his nails into his skin. “Oh fuck yeah...”

“I never imagined... that I would be filled... so much... Oh fuck... Master, fuck me!” Percy cried, wanting to lock eyes with Shaun but not daring to break the rules. “Please... Please...” 

“You’re taking me so we’ll, Pet... good boy, you’re such a good boy...” Shaun said. He pulled out to half way before slowly thrusting in again. “Oooohhh, fuck... gods that’s good...” he moaned. He kept going like that, slowly picking up his pace.

Vax moaned too as Percy kept time with Shaun on his cock. “Oh fuck... Percy, fuck.. I want to cum so bad...”

“Me too, Love...” Percy said with a very shaky, pleasured voice. “But we have... to be good boys... for our Master... Ohhh, fuck, it’s so good!” He felt a little trickle of blood from Vax’s back where his nails had been, and he winced. “Sorry...”

Vax shook his head and kissed Percy again. “It’s fine, you’re fine, you so good... ohh, gods...” he moaned as he rocked into Percy’s hand.

Shaun slid his hands under Percy’s thighs and lifted for a better angle. “Ooh, fuck!” he cried out as he started moving faster, the slapping sound of skin on skin filling the air. Percy cried out rather shrilly as Shaun started pounding into him, cursing in several different languages. French, German, Italian, Russian... With the kiss, he was encouraged to grip even harder onto Vax’s back, the smell of blood and sweat filling his nostrils. 

Vax arched his back and groaned in pleasure at Percy’s touch. “Ooohhhh, yessss.... fuck... Master, you’re fucking him so good... ah.. shit...” 

It went on for a few more minutes of Shaun pounding steadily into Percy. He then brought his hand between them and started stroking Percy’s cock. “I can’t, ah... leave you hanging... now can I? Ah, shit...” Shaun panted. He could feel himself getting close.

“Ohhhhh, ahhh!” Percy moaned, bucking his hips up into Shaun’s touch. “Fuck! Fuck! Master, please! Can we cum? Can we cum with you, Master?” He could see it in Shaun’s face that he was close. “Please cum in me... God, please!”

“Soon, darling... I’m so close... beg for it a little more...” Shaun ordered. He tightened his grip on Percy’s hip, sure to leave bruises, and settled in deep inside him. Shaun started making shorter thrusts, letting out small noises as his orgasm built.

Vax scrambled and interlaced his fingers with Percy’s on his thighs. “Fuck, don’t, I need a little break... ah, shit...” A long, thick string of precum dripped from the tip of Vax’s cock to the middle of Percy’s chest. He was so riled up he might cum even with the ring on. Still, Vax enjoyed he slight stimulation he got from the motion of Shaun fucking into Percy. “When Master lets us cum, that’s when I want you to touch me, okay?”

“Oh, Sweetheart...” Percy cooed, his free hand moving up into Vax’s hair, a look of sympathy and understanding on his face. “You’re still... a good boy... a very good boy...” He wanted so badly to cum, for all three of them to come undone together. Gods, he hoped this could happen far more than just this once. “Fuck! Ohhhh!”

Shaun stilled then, brought one hand away and slapped Percy’s ass. “I said, beg for it, Pet,” he said in the most commanding tone he could.

“Ahh! Oh, please, Master!” Percy begged. “Please cum inside me! Please let us cum! Oh, please please please, Master! S’il vous plait! Por favor! Bitte!” Sometimes being a linguist carried his tongue in multiple directions, and apparently this was one of those time. “I’m begging you!”

Shaun immediately picked up his slamming pace again. “Oooh, fuck... good boy, Percy! That’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” he said. Shaun reached around to Vax’s cock and pulled his ring off, then Percy’s. “Augh... fuck, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck, cum with me pets, ah! Oh fuck, oh YES!!”

Percy’s hand immediately flew back to Vax’s cock, stroking again at the same pace as he was being slammed into. “Fuck yes, Master! Yes! Yes!!” As he came, he cried out loudly again and then pulled Vax down and bit hard into his neck. “Ohhhhh! Hmnnnn!!”

Vax shouted first as he came, white spurting out over Percy’s chest and neck, and again when Percy but his neck. “Oh, fuck yeah...”

Shaun groaned above them, panting as he came down and watched Percy’s cum paint over Vax’s back. “My gods... you two are amazing...” he said.

“So are you, Shaun,” Percy breathed, breaking out of the subspace after a few moments. “Fuck... I’ve never been in a threesome with another man... I hope... I hope that’s not the only time we get to do this...” He took both men’s hands in his, trying to emphasize how much this meant to him.

“Well,” Vax said as he moved to sit next to Percy. “Now you’ve been in a threesome with two men.”

Shaun gently pulled out and ducked just inside the bathroom to grab a couple towels. “Here, I imagine you’ll want to clean up a bit,” he said, and sat next to Vax to wipe clean his back.

“Thank you, Darling,” Percy said, putting a hand on Shaun’s cheek and kissing him. “I definitely want, if Vax here says it’s okay, to have a night with just you, Shaun...” He looked back at Vax. “And an entire night where you are all mine, Vax...” 

Vax and Shaun looked at each other. “Yeah, that’d be fine,” Vax said.

Shaun reached down with a towel and made sure Percy was all cleaned up. After, he rested on his other side. “We can do whatever you like, Percival. That’s kind of the whole idea behind this vacation,” he said, kissing along Percy’s shoulder.


	18. Appetizer Cocktail Part 2

Meanwhile, back in the bath, Vex and Keyleth were quite occupied with each other in much the same way as their loves were.

“Now that they’re gone...” Keyleth purred. “Fuck me, Vex’ahlia De Rolo...”

“With pleasure,” Vex purred back to her. She slipped one hand below the water and between Kiki’s legs, stroking at the folds there.

Kiki’s eyes fluttered closed, a bolt of pleasure coursing up her spine. She and Vex had seen each other naked before, but never like this, where they were touching each other in intimate ways like this. “The way you just called my name... I want to hear that genuinely...”

“Hmm, I’d like that too,” Vex said as she continued to stroke her fingers into Keyleth. “If I sit on the edge of this tub, you could eat me out... or, my bedroom is just around the corner back inside...” She ducked her head and pressed a kiss to Kiki’s breast. “Your choice, love.”

Kiki thought for a minute, moaning at the continued touches to her sensitized cunt and kissed to her tits. “Let’s go to your room... though I would message your husband if I were you... make sure he texts you before he comes back to the room.”

Vex lightly brushed one finger over Kiki’s clit. “Hmm, good idea.” She kissed her tits once more before letting her go and moving to get out of the bath.

“Fuck...” Kiki breathed in a sharp breath at the last bit of stimulation, biting her lip to suppress a whine of need when Vex got out of the bath. “Let’s hurry... I need you, Vex... I need you so badly it hurts.”

Vex gave Keyleth a look of pity. “Aww, babe...” and tossed her robe to her. “Throw that on and let’s go,” she said, slipping on her own robe but leaving the tie open. She was probably going to end up seeing most people here naked, so what was the point in being modest? Keyleth had to control her hands from just grabbing Vex as they walked toward the bedroom. She too left her robe open, as it was going to be coming off quickly once they got inside. Vex took Keyleth’s hand and pulled her into the first level room. “I would love to pin you and take you apart right fucking now, but you had a point about letting the boys know,” she said as she sent a quick text to Percy.

The boys were just getting to the Gilmores’ room when Percy got the text from his wife. He grinned, sending back a text to her. “Have fun, My Darling. Thank you for allowing me this. I love you!” He looked over at the other men. “Remind me to text Vex before I leave to go get ready for dinner.”

Vex smiled at the text before putting her phone down. “Now then, Kiki... I believe you wanted to make me scream your name?”

“Oh, yes, Vex...” Keyleth said, reaching for the edges of Vex’s robe and sliding it off of her, kissing her and massaging her breasts. “Baby... Please lay on the bed... I’m going to enjoy feasting on that pussy of yours...” 

Vex moaned into the kiss and pressed forward into the touch. “Yes dear... do you want me to call you anything?” Vex asked, reluctantly stepping back and laying down in the center of the bed.

“No, Honey,” Kiki said, hovering over her. “Our first time together... we’re equals. I’ve heard some things... that you’re a great Domme, so I’d love to try that out sometime.” She started kissing down Vex’s neck and the buried her face in her cleavage. 

Vex tilted her head to give Kiki more access, and ran her hands over her shoulders. “Mmmm, yes Kiki... I can think of some great things for us to do...”

“Mmmm, I think I’d enjoy dressing up for you...” Kiki said before taking one of Vex’s tits into her mouth and sucking gently. As she continued down, she kept talking. “I could dress as my game character Melissa, waiting in a scanty little elven outfit, for her Mistress Lorelei to come home and give her orders... Do you like the sound of that, Vexie?”

Vex took in a sharp breath as Kiki sucked on her tit, and it melted into a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve done that kind of role play before, but we could try it,” she said. She stroked her hands through Keyleth’s hair, encouraging her towards her goal.

Finally, Kiki moved down and kissed Vex’s clit, her tongue darting out and flicking across it before putting her mouth over her, moaning to add to the vibrating sensation. “Mmmmm... Delicious...”

“Ahhh... yes, darling... Hmmmm!!” Vex moaned as Kiki lapped at her. She shifted her knees up and her thighs further apart. “All for you, Kiki...”

“Mmmm, I wonder how many times I can make you cum over the next few hours...” Kiki purred. “I don’t want either of us to hold back... I want us to make a mess of this bed...” Her fingers moved up and traced along the folds, a fair amount of wetness still lingering from the bath water, but a thicker substance peeking out from the very wet pussy in front of her face. “Hmmm, shall I go in, Honey? Do you want my fingers?”

“Fuck yes, let’s do it...” Vex said at her suggestion. “Mmmm! Yes, please... Please use your fingers, darling!” Vex nearly begged. She was so ridiculously turned on.

Kiki purred at the tone, moaning against her again as she slipped two fingers inside Vex, nearly overwhelmed by the tightness and heat inside her body. “Fuck, Vex... Already so hot and wet... All for me... God, what a turn-on...” Her fingers curled, searching for that sweet spot.

“Oooh, yes!” Vex shouted as Kiki’s fingers entered her. “Gods... that’s good... Oh! Fuck!!” she yelped and twisted her hips downward as Kiki’s fingers hit her g-spot.

“Babe, try to keep still...” Kiki crooned. “It’ll be easier for me to keep going if you don’t thrash around so much...” She moved her fingers over that spot again, loving how loud Vex was getting already. “Fuck, you’re so hot...” And again her mouth was on her clit, sucking much harder this time as a third finger slipped inside.

Vex struggled to keep her hips flat on the bed, and shook when Keyleth sucked on her clit. “OHH FUCK!” She felt the third finger in her pussy, stretching her a little. “OOOH KEYLETH, YES! YES DARLING!”

“Oooh, you really like that, don’t you, Vex?” Kiki said very softly. “Do you want a fourth finger, Baby? Do you want me to try to put my whole hand inside you?” Vex was a mother of twins, so Kiki knew that she could handle a lot, and that excited her greatly.

“Oooohhh, yesss... Keyleth, yes, please, at least try... oh fuck,” Vex moaned above her. She combed her fingers through Kiki’s hair again. “Please, dear, less talking? Please suck my clit again?” Keyleth smiled, nodded, and then moved back to sucking Vex’s clit as hard as she could, using the distraction to slide a fourth finger inside her. If that added splash as she did so wasn’t an indication that she was doing a good job of hand-fucking her, nothing was. Vex could feel more slick leaking out of her as Keyleth sucked her clit and got a fourth finger in. This was so fucking hot, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she really did get her whole hand inside Vex’s pussy. “OOooh, fuck yes! Yes oh fuck! Fuck, KEYLETH!!” Vex cried out as she came without much warning.

Feeling that tightness and hearing the moans as she came had Keyleth on such a high, and she knew she would be cumming as soon as Vex touched her. To stave that off a bit, she continued to eat her out, licking up the drippings and continuing to push in and out of her with her hand. She looked up into Vex’s face, sucking on her own thumb for a few moments before sliding it into Vex’s still-tight pussy. “Ohhhh, Vex’ahlia...”

“Hhhnnn, oh, Kiki... fuck...” Vex groaned as Keyleth squeezed her thumb in. “Fuck... is that... ah, is that all five?” She tried to concentrate on letting her muscles relax so that Kiki could get in past her knuckles, but it was hard.

“Yeah, that’s all five, Vexie,” Keyleth said, amazed that this was even real. “Not too much, is it, Babe?” She knew it would take some work, but she was confident that she could get further in.

Vex breathed hard. “Yeah, just... anh, gimme... a moment... fuck,” she panted out. “It’s... been a while... since I took anything quite as big...”

“Just let me know, okay?” Kiki said, her mouth ghosting over Vex’s clit as she spoke. She gently blew on it before continuing to lick and nibble at it. She had learned, in play with Yasha and Cali during group sex with Beau, that after orgasm, the best way to loosen the inner muscles was to continue to stimulate the other pleasure points. 

Vex moaned and breathed sharply along with Keyleth’s licks and touches. After a few minutes, she felt her muscles start to relax more. “Get some more lube and I think I’ll be ready,” she said.

Kiki was barely able to reach the small bottle on the edge of the bed... How had that gotten there? Vex hadn’t been into her suitcase... but she was able to squeeze just a little lube onto the edge of Vex’s hole, giving just a little more give to her hand. “That good, Gorgeous?”

“Hhnn, a little cold, but yes... now please... Keyleth...” Vex moaned, petting her hair again.

Kiki pushed her hand in just a little more, feeling her wrist suddenly surrounded by the rim of Vex’s pussy, and she realized she had finally fit her entire hand inside her lover. She let out a soft keen, her own insides clenching as she came, the whole idea of this sending her over the edge. “Vex... Vex, oh my gods... Ohhhh...”

Vex let out a long low moan as she felt Keyleth’s wrist slip inside. Then she heard Kiki keening. “Oh fuck... Kiki... did, did you just cum?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I did...” Kiki said softly, trying to catch her breath a little. “Fuck... You’ve barely touched me, but joining with you like this... Oh, my sweet lord, it’s hot...”

“I’ll touch you a lot more if you like...” Vex teased. “Oh fuck... I can feel your fingers moving inside me... oh holy shit... gods, I’m so full... Keyleth... fuck, please...” Vex begged as she pawed at Kiki’s hair again.

“Please what, Dear?” Kiki said, returning the tease. “What do you want me to do to you? Keep fucking you with my hand?”

“Uh-huh!” Vex whined. “Gods, please! Suck my clit!” Her whole cunt was aching, and she needed Keyleth’s mouth on her.

“Mmmmmmmm....” Kiki moaned, latching onto Vex’s clit, starting to move her hand inside her, loving that warm feeling of wetness and muscle and tightness. The noises she was making were turning her on so much, she wondered if she would cum again without being touched. “Cum for me again... and then please... return the favor if you can...” And again, she latched onto Vex.

Vex was still so sensitive under Keyleth’s touch, she knew it wouldn’t take long. “Yes, Kiki... oh yes. Oh! Gods, fuck... yes!” Vex felt her walls contract around Keyleth’s hand. “Oh!! FUCK!!” Vex screamed as she arched off the bed with the force of her orgasm.

Keyleth felt another wash of pleasure spread out over her, but she didn’t cum that time. She carefully pulled her hand out, staring at it in shock of what she had just accomplished. There was a little trace of blood, but that was to be expected. “Ohhhh, gods, Vex... Fucking hell that was... Holy shit...”

Vex just lay there for a minute and caught her breath. “Ho-holy fuck...” she said finally. Vex sat up and gave Kiki a look that was positively predatory. “My turn,” she said, pinning Keyleth onto her back.

“Oh!” Kiki said, her eyes widening, playing at being the suddenly-caught prey. “Oh, I’ve been looking forward to this...”

Vex playfully growled at her and swooped in close to her neck. She blew a raspberry there, but quickly turned it into a bite, sucking a mark into Kiki’s neck. “I love to tie you up sometime, dear...” Vex said.

“That’d be great...” Kiki moaned. “Oh, fuck, Vex, just you biting me has me so close to cumming again... Do I need permission?”

Vex pressed kissed down Kiki’s neck to her chest. “Of course not, darling, this isn’t a scene...” She cupped one of Keyleth’s breasts in her hand and sucked on her nipple. “Mmmm...”

It didn’t take long for Kiki to arch into the sucking of her nipples, crying out as her second orgasm of the night took her. “Fuck yes, Vex! Oh gods, yes...” 

“Fuck, you’re really sensitive, aren’t you, Keyleth?” Vex said in wonder. “Are you okay to keep going? I haven’t even gotten my mouth on your pussy yet.”

“I’m fine, Vexie,” She panted. “I’m... I’m probably super sensitive because of the pregnancy...” She hadn’t been expected it to be like this, but she was sure as fuck enjoying it. “I want your fingers in me... but probably not your whole hand... After the baby’s born, we can try...”

Vex hummed contentedly. “Mmm, wouldn’t that be something,” she murmured against Kiki’s stomach. There wasn’t a bump, not yet, but everyone knew. Vex kissed just below her navel. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Kiki,” she said.

“I will have learned from one of the best,” Kiki purred. “I love you, Vex’ahlia De Rolo...” 

Vex leaned up again and kissed her. “I love you too, Keyleth Araceli,” she said. “Let me clean you up.” Vex moved down and spread Keyleth’s legs apart gently. She kissed down one thigh to the patch of fiery hair hiding her prize.

Kiki rarely had anyone say her full name like that, but the way Vex said it in that moment sent shivers up her spine. “Yeah, Vex... I’m all yours...” At least for this week, but hopefully many more times after that. The closer Vex’s mouth got to her center, the more warmth she felt. 

Vex pressed in to Keyleth’s center and licked a stripe up. She pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked lightly before going back and licking into her pussy. “Oh, fuck... Keyleth... you taste so good, darling...”

“Fuck yes...” Keyleth breathed. “God, your mouth is just perfect... Everything about you is perfect...” The feeling of her tongue in her pussy was amazing, and she lifted her hips to give Vex better access. “Fingers, please?”

Vex brought two fingers to her mouth and wet them, then gently pushed them into Keyleth. “How many more times do you think I can make you cum, honey?” Vex asked, before she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked gently.

“Dunno-oh!” Kiki moaned as the two fingers were pushed into her. “Probably h-half a dozen, a-at least?” Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she was sucked on. “Oh fuck, Vexie... Sweetheart... Fuck me! I... Gods! Did-did you bring any kind of... harness? For later?”

“Yes, darling,” Vex said, just barely coming up. “I’ll gladly fuck you as much as you like...” Vex started pumping her two fingers in and out of Keyleth’s soaked pussy, alternately sucking hard on her clit and flicking it with her tongue.

Keyleth’s moans got louder and louder as things went along, until a point where she could hear a few of the others laughing and talking as they walked toward the bath. She temporarily stopped Vex, giving her a knowing look before letting out a faked scream of pleasure. “FUCK! FUCK YES, VEX! FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER!” She made a motion for Vex to join in the loudness. 

“OH YES! KEYLETH, YOU’RE SO HOT!! I LOVE YOUR TIGHT PUSSY!” Vex called out, putting on a little show for whoever walked by. She dived in again and sucked long and hard on Kiki’s clit, moaning into it.

Yasha, Beau, and Cali were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. Molly and Caleb too, having just left the kitchen where their tall lover was working happily on dinner. When they heard the screaming women through the slightly-open door, Molly and Yasha both looked at Beau.

“Damn, Girl, is she always this wonderfully loud?” Molly asked.

Beau laughed a little. “I think they’re putting on a show for us,” she said and knocked lightly on the door. “You ladies having fun in there?”

Keyleth moaned loudly, genuinely this time, as Vex sucked on her and pumped her insides with her fingers. “Ahhh... You okay with... an audience, Baby?” 

“Mm-hmm!” Vex hummed affirmatively, not willing to let her clit go. It’d be amazing if she came just as the door opened.

“I’m... I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum again, Vex!” Keyleth cried, gripping the sheets below her. “Fucking fuck! OH GOD DAMN FUCKING FUCK! VEX!” And another wash of juices expelled from her aching pussy, just as the door opened fully.

“Fuuuuck... That’s hot...” Yasha said softly. Molly was grinning, and from the look she saw on Caleb’s face, she was pretty sure he was enjoying it too. 

Caleb blushed heavily, the color clashing with his hair. He put a hand up to his face, not really hiding his eyes. “H-hallo...” he stuttered.

Beau groaned and bit her lip, watching the two women on the bed. “You’re fuckin’ right that’s hot, Yasha... hey babe, mind if we come in?”

Keyleth looked toward the door, seeing the people who had just witnessed her orgasmic bliss, a satisfied look on her face. “Thank god this is such a huge bed...” she said, beckoning them to come in, looking to Vex. “Shall we begin this orgy, Darling?” 

Vex slowly and carefully removed her fingers from Kiki. “That sounds like a great idea,” she said. 

“Caddy and Jester will be jealous that they didn’t get in on the initial action,” Molly said with a smirk. “But I heard them talking to Fjord about playing a bit after dinner, so I think we’re covered.”

“Beau... get over here...” Kiki practically commanded, sitting up and reaching in the air and pulling an invisible leash. Yasha followed, and then Molly and Caleb moved to the opposite side of the bed.

Beau played along and walked over to Keyleth. “What would you like of me, mistress?” she asked, a little teasingly. 

Keyleth thought for a minute, then looked over at Yasha. “I want you to make our lovely Yasha over here cum as many times as her body will allow. You okay with that, Yasha?”

“I absolutely am, Keyleth,” Yasha said with a smile. “May we join you ladies in laying on the bed?” She looked to Vex for permission.

Vex sat up and patted the bed. “Of course, Yasha! This bed is open to all,” she said.

Caleb took off his robe and sat on the edge of the bed. He’d been part of this polycule for a while, but it still took a few minutes for him to loosen up and be open in sexual situations. “So ah... how do we do this?” he asked to Molly.

Molly looked into Caleb’s eyes and kissed him, her hands resting on his hip. “It seems we could either sit and watch the show, or I could suck on you too... and perhaps you’d like me to fuck you here too, hmm?”

Molly, who hadn’t removed her robe yet, very quickly pulled it off and pushed Caleb onto the bed, her hand moving over to Caleb’s cunt and starting to gently massage. “Mmmmm, gladly...” Molly looked over at Vex with a seductive smile. “I’ve heard you’re one hell of a dom... Shall we deem you as the Mistress of this scene?

“That sounds lovely, and it’ll give you all a little more room here,” Vex said as she climbed off the bed. She walked over and sat in a chair in the corner, where she was sure to have a nice view of everyone involved.

Beau looked to Yasha. “How would you like to me to do you?” she asked.

“I need a little break, Beau, sorry...” Keyleth said, moving off the bed as well and sitting in Vex’s lap after giving her fiancée a light kiss. “I’ll whisper in your Mistress’s ear what I want you to do, but she’ll give the order if she sees fit...” 

Yasha nodded her understanding. “If Mistress sees fit, I’d love for you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can, make me cum until I pass out, then do it again at least once more after I wake again...”

Beau deferred to Vex from where she sat on the bed. “May I, Mistress?” she asked.

Vex nodded her permission. “Please do.” Beau shed her robe, then took Yasha’s hands and pulled her down to the bed, roughly flipping them over. She kissed Yasha and quickly moved down to her neck, biting there.

Yasha yelped in surprise when Beau flipped her over onto her back, then melted into the kisses and bite to her neck. “Gods, Beau...” she moaned. “If I may say... I want... I want to have a baby with you...” That part was a whisper, between them only. “Please... Make me a mother...”

Molly was focusing on making out with Caleb, her hand still caressing and playing with his pussy. “Caleb... Do you want to drag this out with foreplay or just get to the fucking? It’s up to you...”

Beau froze for a moment. “Oh... fuck yes,” she whispered back. She quickly made her way down Yasha’s body, too excited to mess with foreplay too much. “I’m gonna eat you out first,” Beau said as she swiped her tongue into Yasha’s cunt.

Caleb moaned into the kisses as Molly played with him. “Mmm, I am liking this a lot... but I think we’re good to go if you want to fuck me now,” he said. He smoothed his hand up Molly’s thigh to her crotch. “May I touch you, Miss Molly?”

“Please do, Mister Caleb...” Molly said coyly, loving it when he called her that, especially when she could say it back to him. “You have free range of my body unless Mistress says otherwise...”

Yasha moaned when Beau started licking her insides, and she felt a wave of slick come down as she got more and more aroused. “Yeah... Yeah, Beau, Baby... I love that mouth on me...”

Kiki was loving the show from both couples, and found it hard to keep her eyes off of Beau, imaging she was doing that to her. “Mmmm, they’re all so pretty, aren’t they? Maybe Yasha should get tied up?” she whispered in Vex’s ear. 

“Mm, I should have some supplies for that in my suitcase,” Vex said to Keyleth. “Would you like to do the honors, Kiki?”

Beau moaned into it and wrapped her lips around Yasha’s clit, sending the vibrations down to her core. “I want you to cum at least once before I fuck you...”

“No... I don’t want to move off your lap,” Kiki purred into Vex’s neck. “Beauregard should do it. She just needs permission to get into your suitcase.”

“Ohhh, that won’t take long...” Yasha hummed. “But I think I heard Mistress say something about you tying me up?” She looked at Kiki, and they exchanged grins. “I’d really like that too...”

Caleb licked his palm and then wrapped his hand around Molly’s cock, stroking her to full hardness. “Gods... fuck, I love your cock, Molly...” he said and kissed her again.

“Ohhh, Caleb...” Molly purred from deep in her chest. “You know just how to touch a lady to get her going... Fuck...” Her hand moved up to Caleb’s breasts and massaged gently. “So soft... So sexy...”

Caleb gasped a little and moaned as Molly touched his chest. He was sensitive from having worn a binder all day. “Oh, fuck... I’m glad you like them,” he said. Caleb trailed his hand a little lower and carefully played with Molly’s balls.

Molly groaned, shaking her head. “Not so far down, Babe... I’d rather those weren’t there... Just concentrate on my cock. Please...” 

Caleb moved down to kiss along Molly’s neck. “Sorry, dearest,” he said and moved his hand back to pumping her cock. “Would it be okay if I wanted to suck you off?”

“Fuck yeah, I love that mouth on me,” Molly responded to Caleb. “You’ve gotten so good at it...”

Beau groaned as she came off Yasha. She looked over her shoulder to Kiki and Vex. “Mistress, may I get the rope out of your suitcase?” she asked.

“Go ahead, sweetie,” Vex said. She let one hands trail up Keyleth’s side to cup her breast. “Mmm, may I play with you a little more?”

“You don’t even have to ask, Vex...” Keyleth purred. “I’m all yours right now...” She loved the soft, delicate touch of Vex’s hands, but also knew how strong and powerful they could be. “How shall we have her tie her up? I still want Yasha on her back for fucking, so maybe just her wrists? Maybe a rope harness that accentuates her tits?”

Beau got up and went over to sift through the suitcase, pulling out a length of rope. She turned back to Yasha. “Sit up, babe,” she said. “I need to tie you up.”

Vex leaned in and kissed Kiki’s neck. “I want you to tell Beau how to tie up Yasha while I play with your body...” she said. Vex rubbed her thumb over Keyleth’s nipple and twisted it, just a little.

“Mmmm, yes, My Lady...” Yasha and Kiki said at about the same time. Yasha sat up, legs wide open and her hands resting on the bed in front of her. Keyleth bit her lip but began to speak.  
“Beau, tie our precious Yasha here up in a nice harness,” she said, finding it a little difficult to concentrate while she was being touched like that. “Use the tricks we’ve... been practicing... to make her tits really shine... And then when you’re done with that... Tie her wrists together... Ohhh, Vex... Feels so good...”

Caleb leaned back against the headboard and pillows. “How about... you come up here and fuck my face while I muff you?” he suggested.

Molly shook her head again. “Sorry, Babe, but I’m not in the mood for muffing. I’ll gladly fuck your face, though.” She moved to straddle his neck, placing her cock a breath away from Caleb’s mouth. “Have at me, Dearest...” Caleb nodded in understanding, and redoubled his efforts to suck Molly’s cock. He moaned into it, loving the weight and fullness on his tongue.

Vex kissed along Keyleth’s neck, nipping here and there. She moved her hand to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. “You’re doing great, Kiki... let me know when I can touch your pussy again, okay?”

Beau went about tying a harness around Yasha, wrapping and separating her boobs. She then bound her hands in front so that she would be more comfortable. “You good honey?” Beau asked when she was done.

“Yah, I’m great,” Yasha said in a delighted whisper. “Would you like me to lay back now?” She looked at Beau, but it was a question for Mistress and Miss Kiki. 

“Yes, I want her to lay back...” Kiki said softly. “And for you, Vexie... You can touch me any way you want... and I love it when you play with my pussy... So feel free...” Beau helped Yasha lay back on the bed before diving back between her legs, still determined to get her off.

Vex shifted a little, so that her hand behind Keyleth could wrap around and teased at her breast, while the other trailed down and stroked at her pussy. “Fuck... you’re all so hot...” 

Kiki moaned at the attention to her breast and pussy, squirming a little but loving the feeling. “You’re the hot one, Vex...” she whispered into her ear.

Yasha let out a loud, erotic, animalistic moan as she felt herself being sucked on and licked. She knew both Beau and Molly loved hearing her moan like that, though this was natural and not in any way forced. “Fuuuck! Yes, Beau, yes! Please enter me as I cum! It won’t be long now, please!”

Molly reached over and played with Yasha’s hair a little, moaning loudly herself. They made eye contact with each other, and Yasha nodded her permission to touch her, and Molly moved her hand down to her breast and began fondling it gently. “You have such... great tits, Yasha.” She put her other hand in Caleb’s hair, encouraging him to continue as well. “And you, my handsome Caleb, have a VERY talented mouth...”

Beau sat up on her knees and gave herself a few quick jerks before lining her cock up with Yasha and pressing in. “Oooh, fuck...” she moaned. Beau thumbed at Yasha’s clit, just to keep up her pleasure.

That push into her was enough to get Yasha to throw her head back in pleasure and howl as she came hard around Beau’s cock. “Fuck!! Fuck me, please, Beau!! Fuck me as hard as you fucking can!!” She bucked her hips up and lifted her arms to hook behind Beau’s neck and pull her closer, causing Molly to have to pull her hand away. “Fill me up! Fill me up with your cum!” She’d definitely be asking for a plug of some kind after this was done to hold it inside her when they were done.

“Oh fuck!!” Beau said as she was pulled down and Yasha clenched tighter around her cock. She shifted her hips and legs and started pounding into Yasha’s pussy. “Shit... oh fuck yes! Fuck!” Beau buried her face in Yasha’s neck and bit a mark there.

Caleb glanced over at Molly playing with Yasha’s breast and hummed around Molly’s cock. He sucked harder on her, bobbing his head. “Mmmph, phhuuuk....” he moaned. One hand stayed on Molly’s hip to hold her close, but the other snuck down to start playing with himself. He was dripping wet with slick and moaned sharply as his fingers found his clit.

Looking down at Caleb, Molly purred, seeing him playing with himself. “Do you want me to fuck you now, Baby? Or do you want me to cum in your mouth? It’ll take me some time to... get back up...”

Caleb popped off Molly’s cock, gasping. “Oh, fuck… Molly, fuck me, please! Oh fuck!” he said. This would be totally unprotected, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Vex stroked her fingers into Keyleth’s pussy and started pumping slowly. “Look at them all playing together...”

Kiki bit her lip, suppressing a wanton moan as she was fingered, but obediently kept her eyes on the couples playing in the bed. “Yeah... It’s all so hot... Gods, keep doing that, Vex...”

Vex pulled her fingers out just enough to switch to playing at Keyleth’s clit. “Mmm, fuck... you’re so good, Kiki...” She ducked her head down to take one of Kiki’s nipples into her mouth and teased at it.

Yasha nearly lost it when she felt Beau marking her neck. “Fuck, Beau, yes!! I’m so close!! Mistress, may I cum?! May WE cum!?!?”

Vex watched Beau and Yasha with pleasure and barely stopped herself from squirming in her seat. “Oh yes darlings, you’ve earned that,” she said.

“FUCK!!! I’M CUMMING!” Yasha screamed as soon as she heard the words fall from Vex’s lips. “Beau, Please!! Fill me up!! For the love of all the gods!! PLEASE!!”

Molly moved down while this was happening and slid into Caleb, turned on by both his deep moaning and her cries of pleasure. “Yeah, Babe, fuck yeah, fuck fuck fuck! Caleb, I fuckin’ love you... You’re so good... So hot...” He turned his head to Yasha briefly. “You’re all so hot... when you’re fucking... Fuck... I’m getting close... Gods...”

Caleb moaned loudly as Molly entered him. “Ooohhh, yes!! Fuck... fuck me...” he said and reached one hand down to play at his clit more. “Oh gods, I’m close, shit...” Caleb whined.

Kiki was getting close too, keeping true to her word that she would probably be able to cum at least a half-dozen times this afternoon. “Vexie... I wanna cum...” That wasn’t asking for permission, but a statement of fact.

Beau couldn’t help but follow her mistresses commands, and came hard, her cock twitching inside Yasha as she pumped her pussy full. “OOOH FUCK! YASHA! FUCK!!”

Vex moaned with how turned on she was by everyone in the room. “Oh, fuck yeah... cum for me, baby...” she said to Kiki and she slipped three fingers into her soaked pussy.

“Cum with us, please, Mistress...” Molly purred, looking back at Vex. “We can all see how close Mistress is too...” Molly felt her cock twitch. She was so very close, and when she heard Yasha scream like that, and Caleb moaning, she couldn’t stop herself from gunning as quickly as she could into him. “Fuck! I’m cumming! Cum with me! Oh, FUCK! Caleb!! CALEB!!” And she filled him up with a loud cry. “Ohhh, oh fuck!”

Caleb has been relatively quiet, moaning with pleasure the whole way but not saying much. The feeling of Molly’s cum filling him was enough to push Caleb over the edge. He felt himself clench down around her as he came. “Oooh, fuck! Yes! Fuck!! Molly!”

Vex felt herself blush as she gave in and ground her cunt against the material of the chair. “Oh, fuck... yes... shit...” Vex realized she wouldn’t be able to do this and keep Kiki in her lap. “Keyleth, darling, could you get on your knees and eat me out while touching yourself? Cum whenever you want...”

“Absolutely, Baby,” Kiki purred, sliding off onto the floor, her mouth quick finding Vex’s center, which she found to be just as wet as her own. “Gods, Vexie...” 

Yasha loved the feeling of being so incredibly full, and a sort of euphoric feeling washed over, almost as though she knew in that moment that she was going to conceive a child from this amazing moment. “Beau, Honey... my beautiful creature... Thank you...”

Beau rested fully on top of Yasha and watched Molly and Caleb beside them. “Fuck...” She kissed Yasha’s shoulder, then her cheek, then her mouth. “You’re welcome, babe... I’ll fill you up as often as you want me to this week,” she said with a smile.

As Keyleth licked into her core, Vex found herself slumped in the chair and held on to the arms for support. “Oooooh.... Keyleth!!” she moaned. “Good girl... oh darling...”

“I’m really really close, Vex...” Keyleth breathed, her hand falling between her own legs and pushing two fingers inside herself. “Please, Baby, cum on my face... Please... Oh gods, Vexie... I’m not gonna last... Oh! Oh fuck! Fuck! I’m cumming!” All of this was said between licks and sucks to Vex’s clit, pay special attention to pleasure spots Kiki knew she had. “Fuuuuck!”

“Oh fuck oh... FUCK!!” Vex cried out as she squirted on Kiki’s face. “Ohhh... shit... fuck, yes.... aaaahhh...” Vex moaned and sighed as she collapsed back into the chair. “Oh goodness... we’ve all made quite a mess of ourselves...”

“Hmmmm, the maid isn’t going to like us this week...” Molly chuckled, pulling out of Caleb and laying beside him, her hand resting on his chest. The sheets were a complete mess of sweat and multiple people’s cum.

“We should probably have her come take care of this bed while we’re getting ready for dinner...” Yasha suggested. There was suddenly a very loud but muffled cry coming from upstairs, clearly coming from Shaun. “Probably two rooms...”

Keyleth was blushing like a madwoman, knowing that there was only one man who could make Shaun Gilmore cry out like that, and her lover was that man. “I’m glad the boys are having as much fun as we are... I wonder if they could hear us...”

They could.

Beau wiggled her way out of Yasha’s arms and started untying her. “Did you want a plug for all that, dear?” she asked.

“Yes, please...” Yasha said. “I can hold it in for now, just hurry and grab the plug...” She looked over at Vex. “May we use the plug I see in that suitcase, Mistress?”

Vex waved her hand in the direction of her suitcase and gave them a lazy thumbs up. Beau dove for it off the side of the bed and returned to Yasha. “Here we go,” she said, easing it in.

“Mmmmm, thank you, Honies,” Yasha said to both of them, feeling a sort of seal form around her insides, keeping the mix of juices inside. She sat up, kissing Beau and then leaning over and pressing soft kisses to the lips of both Molly and Caleb, mostly as a thank you. They had made this afternoon hot too. “Hey, you know what? We should all go back to the bath and actually get cleaned up.”

“Great idea,” Molly said. “I see no reason why we even need robes to go from here to there, or from there to our bedrooms.”

“Streaking?” Kiki said, just about catching her breath by this point. “Sounds fun.”

“For once I agree with you on that,” said Caleb. “We’ve all already seen each other, almost all of us have fucked each other, what is the point of modesty anymore?” he mused. Caleb got up from the bed and held his hand out to Molly to help her up. “Out to the baths then?”

“Good boy...” Kiki said with soft smile. “You all go on, and we’ll join you in a bit, once we’ve called for a room refresh.” She picked up her phone from the side of the bed and send off a message to Vax. “Let Percy know we’re going to go wash up in the bath, he can come back to the room any time he’s ready.”

Molly took Caleb’s hand and followed him out of the room, Yasha doing the same and guiding Beau out, leaving Vex and Kiki alone in the bedroom again.

“That was fun, Baby...”

Vex sighed against the chair again. “Fuck yeah it was... I can’t believe we’re just getting started, heh...” She finally dragged herself to standing and sent a message off to housekeeping on her phone. Vex pulled Kiki up and kissed her sweetly. “Shall we, then?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Kiki said. They stood there for a few minutes, kissing and just enjoying each other’s company. The immediate response that Percy was headed back to the room was missed, and as they walked out buck naked, Percy bounded the corner and nearly ran into his wife.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Darling!” he said. He stepped back and admired the lovely sight. “My my, you two look delightful...”

Vex pulled her husband in for a quick kiss. “You look lovely as well. I assume Shaun and Vax are getting ready upstairs?” 

“Yes, they were going to hop into the jacuzzi in their bathroom,” Percy said after returning the kiss. “It sounded like you lot were having quite a bit of fun down here, and from the smell of sex coming from our room...” He grinned, knowing that smell quite well.

“Sounded like you were giving Shaun quite the run for his money as well,” Kiki giggled, causing Percy to blush. “It seems we heard each other.”

“Oh yes, dear, we made quite a mess,” Vex said with a laugh. “I look forward to making more of a mess through this week. For now though, let’s go get cleaned up,” she said and led the way out to the outdoor bath. Percy followed them after tossing his robe into the bedroom. Fjord joined after a few minutes, bringing out a tray of filled wine glasses, letting everyone start off the drinking a bit early. 


	19. Dinner Buffet

At dinner, everyone was dressed to the nines, pulling out their fanciest clothes for this personal gala. Molly felt stunning in her beautiful black dress that was studded in Swarovski Crystals along the sheer sleeves, her hair done up in a fancy updo... Oh, who was she kidding, this was her favorite wig! 

Keyleth had a gorgeous gown on that accentuated her red hair, with lots of oranges and greens, as though she had hopped out of some fantasy realm but had to still be one with the forest. Yasha was much more rustic, wearing a simple but elegant Salwar Suit that looked very Bollywood but showed off her usual style, which was clearly not “formal”. Beau wore a blue suit with no shirt, giving the opportunity to show off her chest. Caleb on the other hand wore a brown, textured number, with a tie to boot. Vax was sleekly dressed in black from head to toe.

Fjord wore a beautiful white top with what looked like a cherry blossoms branch across it, and well-fitting black pants, next to Jester, who wore a cute black, sleeveless cocktail dress. Percy wore a brilliant blue sea-captain’s coat that was quite reminiscent of his game character and was the outfit he’d worn to do a photo shoot recently. And Shaun wore a purple and gold silk scarf, accenting his amazing suit that he’d gotten on his most recent trip to New York Fashion Week. 

Caduceus wore a loose, flowing off white shirt, embroidered with pink lace along the edges, with green colored slacks. He’d also given himself a fancy braided hairstyle. Cali had opted for a dark green floor length dress, a little plain but very elegant. Arm in arm, Keg wore an open collared, red suit set. And finally, Vex wore a white suit jacket over a bright blue blouse and black pants.

Fjord and Jester were cuddling on one couch while Clay got the finishing touches done in the dining room. The spread was huge, with so many different items. Some vegan and vegetarian, some seafood, some meats, and many kinds of dessert too. “Anything but chicken!” the older ones had requested. All of the big dinner parties at the Shorthalt home had always consisted of mostly chicken dishes, until Scanlan had suddenly gone vegetarian. 

When Caddy came to the doorway and gave the thumbs up, Fjord kissed Jester gently and whispered in her ear. “Why don’t you get everyone into the dining room so we can get going on this? I’ve been fighting a boner all afternoon and I really need to get you and Caddy out of these clothes sooner rather than later...”

Jester smirked and turned to whisper in Fjord’s ear. “Why fight it, honey? We’re all here for the sex,” she said and kissed his cheek. Jester then got up and walked down the halls, calling everyone for dinner. “Hey all you sexy bitches!! Dinner is ready!! Come get some!!”

“I fought it because you were busy and I didn’t want to distract you...” Fjord said, following her and pulling her close, capturing her mouth in a very wet, passionate kiss. “After what you just said though, don’t be surprised if I try to get my hand up that dress during dinner.” He looked over at Caduceus, who had taken a seat next to where Fjord would be sitting. “I hope that suit has some wiggle room, Caddy...”

Jester wrapped her arms around Fjord, squeezing him in a hug. “You are more than welcome, darling,” she said before releasing him and joining Caduceus at the table.

Caduceus smiled at Fjord and raised his eyebrows suggestively. “You’ll have to come find out, won’t you?” he said. Soon, everyone had filtered into the dining room and taken their seats.

Looking around, Molly smiled at everyone she saw there. This was the first time in a while that everyone in their little family had been together to share a meal. The last time had been winter formal. She was seated between Caleb and Yasha, with Beau at the end of the table, wrapping around with Keyleth, Vax, Shaun, Percy, Vex, Cali, and Keg, then Fjord, Jester, and Caddy next to Caleb. 

“We need to have family dinners more often,” Yasha said, softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Keyleth nodded, smiling and absentmindedly rubbing a hand over her still-flat belly.

“We should talk about the wedding and the baby shower,” Keyleth said. “We want to get married before the baby comes.”

Jester leaned in towards Keyleth a bit. “So, do you know who’s it is? Like, it doesn’t really matter but also like... do you know?” She really couldn’t help herself from being curious.

Caduceus made a face at that. “Jess, that was a little rude...”

Keyleth blushed and looked between her fiancé and her lover, both of whom were holding her hands tightly. “I have some ideas, based on how far along I am, but... You’re right, it doesn’t really matter.” She looked at Caduceus appreciatively, then back at Jester. “We’re going to get a test done to determine things for the birth certificate, but they’re both going to be a parent to this little one.”

Jester had enough awareness to be embarrassed of her question but smiled at Kiki. “That sounds so sweet!”

“Did you have any ideas for your wedding?” Cali asked from the other end of the table.

“We definitely want to get married in a foresty setting, but the reception is open for ideas,” Keyleth said. “We’ve been looking around at venues, but nothing has really stood out to me yet.”

“I know of a great place in the heart of town that has a massive tree built into the front of the hall,” Percy suggested. “It’s not real, but it’s beautiful.”

“That sounds really nice,” Cali said, a little mesmerized with her mental image. 

Beau sighed happily. “I’m good with whatever... I’m just looking forward to becoming your wife.”

“You know, Calianna, if you have an interest in it, I may be able to get you a position doing things in beautiful places like that,” Percy said, smiling at the young lady sitting next to his wife. “How much interest do you have in event production and planning?”

“Oh! Umm, I hadn’t really considered it, Percival... I mean, I’d certainly like to give it a shot,” Cali said with a smile. “New things happening every day, right?”

“We can chat this week about if you’d like, Dear,” he said sweetly, placing a friendly hand on hers and giving her a warm smile. “Of course, I’ll work around your school schedule, so you don’t have to give up one thing for another, and of course you’ll be paid well.” 

“Getting back to the wedding...” Keyleth said, clearing her throat. “Beau and I have talked about it, and we’d like all of you to be our wedding party, with Vex as my Matron of Honor.” She looked over to Beau. “Sweetheart, why don’t you do the honor of asking for your ‘best man’?”

Beau smiled a little wider. “Hey Caleb, would you be my best man?” she asked.

Caleb was a little surprised. “Really? I’d be honored, Beauregard,” he said.

“Yeah, I figure this way, it wouldn’t devolve too quickly into sex,” Beau said with a laugh.

At the other end of the table, Shaun started teasing his fingers up Vax’s thigh. He leaned over and whispered, “I can’t seem to get enough of you today...”

Vax looked over at Shaun with an easy smile. “Babe, you could never get enough of me,” he said, his hand sliding onto Shaun’s thigh, inching toward his crotch before leaning over and kissing him. “Careful, Love, or we may have to go have dessert elsewhere.” 

Keyleth eyed the men next to her with a knowing glance. “Don’t go too far, Pets... I may want private dessert too...”

Molly looked around the room at the various things that were happening at the table, clearly getting the sense that things were already heating up. While Caleb was distracted by Beau’s question, Molly carefully slipped her hand over the zipper of his pants, sliding it down and slipping her fingers in. “Don’t react... Just enjoy it...”

Caleb put on his best poker face as Molly started fingering him. “So, Jester, any ideas for activities this week?” he asked. 

Jester nodded. “Well, mostly I just want everyone to get comfortable around each other and have as much sex as they want, but I was also thinking of like. A big group orgy in the living room at some point, y’know?” She looked over at Fjord. “What do you think of that?”

Vex gave a sidelong glance to her brother. “I’m all for that, but how do you propose we get around... this?” she asked with a small hand gesture.

“Blindfolds for you two,” Fjord immediately suggested. “And playing on opposite sides of the room. There will likely be a lot of other noise, and the blindfolds would keep it kinky too.”

“I like that idea a lot, actually,” Vax said, and Molly nodded her agreement, as did Yasha. 

“Another idea I had that might fit in well here...” Fjord said. “Vex, Percy, would you be open to... well, a little exhibitionism?” 

“Please explain what you mean, Fjord,” Percy said, looking to Vex for her reaction as well.

“I agree to the blindfold, and I’m generally up for anything, but what exactly did you have in mind?” Vex asked.

“Well, what if you were to get blindfolded and your arms tied up so you couldn’t touch anyone, but you were pretty much fair game to anyone who wanted to play with you and touch you, but with a guardian to keep an eye on things,” Fjord explained. “No penal penetration for this, but fingers and mouths and toys would be okay.”

Yasha’s eyes widened at the mental image. “Holy hell... Vex, if you’re not into it, I’LL do that...”

Percy looked to his wife. “I’d be open to it if you’re comfortable with the idea. You can even restrict it to certain people being the ones touching you, too, I’d gather?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Fjord said in confirmation. “Consent is huge here, though I’m thinking there’s only one obvious person not allowed to watch.”

“Obviously, because he’ll have the same thing being done to him on the other side of the room,” Vax said, speaking of himself. “Shaun, Darling, will you be my guardian?”

Shaun in turn looked to Vax. “Of course, my love, anything for you.”

Vex looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll have to think about it, but it certainly sounds like a good time,” she said.

Yasha looked at Beau, smiling at her, winking at her. “Will you be my guardian, Dear?” She really wanted to do this, and there honestly wasn’t anyone there she didn’t want watching or participating. 

Beau took Yasha’s hand. “Of course I will, this sounds like a lot of fun,” she said.  
Keg piped up then. “Switching tracks, Keyleth, you mentioned planning a baby shower? Would that be before or after the wedding?”

“Probably after the wedding,” Keyleth said. “I think we want to have the wedding about a month before the due date.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Fjord asked.

“I know I’d love a daughter,” Vax said after a bit of thought. “But I’m happy with either.”

“Me too,” Keyleth said. “How about you, Beau? Boy or girl, Sweetheart?”

“I’d like to have a girl, but I’m good either way. Or if they grow up and tell us otherwise, that’d be cool too,” Beau said. 

“Agreed,” Keyleth said. “At least we know that with many people in the house with varied identifiers, they won’t be afraid of being themselves. And I think that a gender-neutral name would be a good idea too.” Molly looked over at Jester but didn’t say anything. She knew that something was different about the young lady, but she wasn’t sure what. Jester noticed Molly’s look and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“It’ll be really nice, us all raising our kids together. I’m really happy to have you all as my family,” she said.

“Me too, Darlin, me too,” Fjord said, leaning over and kissing her gently. Molly was pulled away from her thoughts when Caleb put his hand on hers, and she saw a look of “why’d you stop.”

“Sorry, handsome...” she purred, continuing to finger him discreetly. 

Caleb bit the inside of his lip as Molly’s fingers brushed over him. “You’re serious then, Jester? About getting pregnant this week?” he asked.

Jester nodded. “I’d really love that, yeah. I’m not gonna take a test until like, middle of next week? But we’ll see what happens.”

Fjord and Molly made eye contact, and both smiled at each other. “It could be any of us, honestly,” Fjord said. “Me, Molly, Caduceus... Even Beau.” He looked at Caduceus and then Beau with an easy smile. “But like we said, it honestly doesn’t matter who the sperm-donor is, as long as we all take care of these kids as equals.”

“Yeah!” Jester said excitedly and bounced in her seat a little. She was really excited.

For the rest of dinner, the group discussed and brainstormed ideas for the wedding. Percy was officially made the planner and coordinator, with his company De Rolo Events providing most of the decor and the like. As they talked, he pulled up several venue location photos, and they decided to make an appointment to walk the venue he’d mentioned before when they got home from vacation.

As dinner came to a close, at least three of them were looking extremely hot and bothered, including Caleb, Caduceus, and Fjord. “I think it’s time for dessert, Darlins,” Fjord said, purring into Caddy’s neck. 

Caleb had been doing his best not to make a mess right there at the table, but Molly had gotten him so torturously close. “Fuck... yes, let’s do... that,” he choked out.

Caduceus was grateful in that moment that he’d opted for looser slacks, though he was a little embarrassed to stand up, as his cock would be very visible through the material. “I know I’m certainly in the mood for a cream pie...” he said. “Let’s take this... somewhere private?”

“Are you sure you want to go private with this, Darlin?” Fjord said softly. “We don’t get you in the spotlight nearly enough...” He looked around at everyone else. “I’d love to turn this into a viewing party...” He turned his attention back to Caddy. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay too. I just need to get my hands on you more.”

“Cum for me, Darlin...” Molly purred in Caleb’s ear. “If you make a mess, we’ll get your suit dry-cleaned...”

Caduceus leaned back in his chair and blushed darkly. “Oh, fuck... yes, okay, but... not at the table? Whoever wants to watch, let’s move to the living room,” he said.

Caleb glanced to Molly. He hadn’t done anything so approaching public as this before, but considering what Jester and Fjord had in mind for later that week, he should get over the discomfort. “Ja... oh, fuck oh fuck... MOLLY!” Caleb shouted as he came. He breathed heavily for a moment and leaned on his elbows against the table.

Molly purred loudly into Caleb’s ear, feeling the wash of cum fall onto her hand. “Mmmm, very good, Honey... Fuck, that was hot...” She pulled her hand out of his pants and licked away some of the juices. “Come on, let’s go watch some live porn in the living room...” That comment was quiet, as she didn’t want to make Caduceus uncomfortable.

Fjord helped Caddy with the chair, taking his hand and moving quickly to the amazing pile of pillows and furs in front of the fireplace. “I want you to forget that they’re even here, Darlin...” he coaxed, taking on the gentle dom role and wanting him to fall into the subspace rather quickly. “Just you and me in this moment.” He kissed him, putting a gentle hand into his pink hair. 

Keyleth took both Vex and Vax’s hands, Shaun took Vax’s free hand and Percy grabbed Vex’s other hand, and they all settled down on the large couch together to enjoy the show, content with “enjoying each other’s company” right now, though they knew they would eventually break off into their own little private sessions. “Play with me, My Loves...” Keyleth whispered.

Yasha looked at her ladies and with an authoritative tone said “My room. Now.” To Beau, Keg, Cali, and Jester. Molly pulled Caleb over to the loveseat, sat down, and pulled him into her lap. The girls followed Yasha to her room, all linking hands and giggling excitedly. 

Caleb settled into Molly’s lap, still a little dazed from his orgasm at dinner. “Do you want me to play with you, or just watch?” he asked quietly.

Vax resolutely did not look at his sister as he started kissing up Keyleth’s neck and ran a hand up her thigh. Vex had a similar attitude as she kissed down Kiki’s shoulder and started playing with her tits.

Caduceus settled back into the pillows and furs. Fjord was so good at getting him to relax, and now was no different. “Yes sir... will you strip me down?” he asked. Both Shaun and Percy sat back and watched, eyes drifting between each other and the two scenes that were unfolding before them. All these people were so good-looking, it was hard not to stare.

“I’ll gladly strip you down, my wonderful boy,” Fjord said, hovering over him, his hand trailing up Clay’s hip. “And where would you like me to start, hmmm?”

“Start with kissing me,” Caddy said, totally focused on Fjord now. “Then start with my shirt... and wherever else you want to go...”

Fjord smiled, kissing him gently, the dark-chocolate man settling down just slightly to the side of his Cherokee lover, sliding his hand under the shirt to massage his chest. “I’ve always just loved how soft your skin is, Caddy...”

Caduceus whined a little and pressed up into Fjord’s touch. He tucked his hands behind his head. “Oh yes... please touch me more, sir...”

“Please, Darlin, call me Master, or Mister Fjord tonight,” Fjord cooed, undoing the shirt more fully and touching his chest. “Give me a color, please...”

“Green, Master...” Caduceus said. He looked into Fjord’s eyes and licked his lips a bit teasingly. “What do you have planned for me, Master?”

“Hmmmm, that would be telling, wouldn’t it,” he said with a gentle purr. “No, I’ll tell you... I’m going to eat you out, then suck your cock, and then take you in that delicious cunt of yours, and finally in that fine ass... I’ll make you cum at least once from each process...” His cock twitched as he said that, and he shuddered slightly. “But remember to be a good boy, now... and don’t cum without permission...”

Caduceus smiled at what Fjord described to him. “Mmm, yes Master...” He could feel his cock growing harder in his pants and his pussy throb with anticipation.

Fjord moved his hand down and cupped Caddy’s cock through the material of his wonderfully-tailored pants. “Are you wearing underwear or did you go commando tonight, Pet? I can’t tell.” He took Caddy’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled a little, careful not to snag the earring.

“Ohhh, ah... no, I’m not wearing anything...” Caddy moaned as Fjord bit at his ear. He was trying very hard to be still under his master’s hands, but he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching up into Fjord’s hand. “Mmm! Master...”

“I love how vocal you are for me, Boy...” Fjord said. “You have my permission to be as loud as you want... and I don’t mind if you squirm a bit either.” He undid the buttons and zipper on the front of the pants, sliding his hand down in and encircling Caddy’s shaft firmly. “Mine...”

Caduceus moaned louder as Fjord wrapped his hand around his cock. “OOOHHH fuck!” He pushed up more into Fjord’s hand. “Yes, Master... please...” he said, letting his head fall back and exposing his neck.

“You get a choice right now, Pet...” Fjord said, wanting to drag this out. “Do you want me to mark you, tie you up and then I suck you off, or make you cum with my hand just laying here like this?” This was going to be a long ordeal, and Fjord planned to make Caddy cum at least six times. 

“Mmm! I want both... Master, I want you to make me cum just laying here... and then I want you to tie me up...” Caduceus blushed and looked away a bit, afraid of being too greedy.

“Look at me, Caduceus,” Fjord said, sounding stern but meeting his gaze with a warm smile. “Such a greedy boy, but Master likes that... That neck of yours is so tempting right now, though...” His hand still firmly gripping Caddy’s cock, he ghosted his teeth over his pet’s neck, licking a bit before biting down on a spot he’d discovered was particularly sensitive on Caduceus. 

“Oooooohhh!!!” Caduceus moaned as Fjord bit him. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” He squirmed a little more, seeking friction from Fjord’s hand. “Mmm...”

Fjord sucked a very dark, deep mark into Caduceus’s neck, staying on it for no less than two minutes, his hand pumping Caddy’s shaft at a steady pace. “Mmmmmm, you’re so fucking hot, Darlin... Such a very good boy... And don’t be expecting this mark to fade while we’re on vacation either... I want everyone in the world to know that Caduceus Clay belongs to His Master Fjord...” He ran the fingers of his free hand gently over the darkening mark.

Caddy kept thrusting up into Fjord’s hand and moaning under him. “Yes... all for you, Master...” Caduceus could feel more pleasure pooling low in his gut. “Master, I’m getting close...”

“Good boys don’t cum until they have permission...” Fjord said simply, slowing down just a little. 

Caduceus whined loudly. “Please, don’t stop...”

“Then ask the question...” Fjord said in a low, seductive growl. “You’ll get it if you’re good and ask for permission...” He ran his thumb over Caddy’s tip, loving how rock hard he was. “Beg for it before I make it an order...”

Caddy blushed brightly as he looked into Fjord’s eyes and begged. “Aaah... Master, please! Please make me cum!”

“Good enough...” Fjord said, making a mental note to give him a little instruction on what Master means when he says ‘ask the question.’ Now, however, he was satisfied with the begging, and moved his mouth to the other side of Caddy’s neck. “You may cum, Pet... Cum for me...” he purred before biting down hard in an attempt to make a matching mark. 

“Ahhh.. ahh!! Fuck!!!” Caddy cried out as he came, spilling over Fjord’s hand and his own stomach. “Mmmmm... oooohhh... fuck, thank you... thank you Master...” Caddy moaned as he caught his breath. “Was that good, Mister Fjord?”

“Oh, yes, my beautiful boy...” Fjord said, shoving two fingers inside of Caddy without any warning at all, wanting to maintain the momentum and pleasure for his lover. “Ohhhh, you’re so wet... I love it, and I love you, Pet...”

“Oh!” Caddy cried out in surprise. “Oooh, oh shit....” His walls clenched around Fjord’s fingers, hungry for more. “Ah... I’m so sensitive right now... I love you too, Master...”

“I don’t want you to beg to cum this time, Pet,” Fjord said with authority. “When you feel the need, you have to ask politely if you can... Understood, Caduceus?” He slid his fingers in and out slowly as he spoke, eager to get his mouth on him but wanting to get fully established. 

“Yes, Master... May I... ahh, may I touch myself?” Caddy asked as he squirmed under Fjord’s touch.

“No, you may not,” Fjord said. “Not this time, Pet... It’s my responsibility to give you pleasure, not yourself.” He carefully eased in a third finger, scissoring and working Caddy’s pussy. “Do you want me to be rough with you?”

Caduceus groaned as Fjord fit more fingers into him. “Aaannnnngghh.... Fuck, gods, your fingers are so big.... I wouldn’t mind if Master was rough with me...” he said.

“Mmmm, fuck... Good boy, Caduceus,” Fjord said, moving down the thinner man’s body to lay between his legs, his mouth inches from his cock. “You’re so tight... and soaking wet...” It was always such an amazing experience, making love to Caddy, because he was able to both have a cock in his mouth and drink from a drenched pussy in within seconds of each other without much movement at all. Fjord kissed the tip of Caddy’s cock, slowly licking and kissing his way down. His fingers were moving quickly, curling and finding all those wonderful hotspots inside him, while his other hand moved to squeeze his ass roughly, fingernails digging into the skin a bit. 

Caduceus was a mess. He couldn’t touch himself, so he had his hands pinned over his head with sheer willpower. He whimpered and moaned as Fjord moved his fingers inside him, loving all of the attention he was getting. “Fuck.... oh gods... Master, may I please cum? I’m so close...”

“Not yet, Pet,” Fjord purred. “But since you asked so nicely, I won’t make you wait too long... Would a cock ring help you, my good boy?”

Caddy shook his head. “No, I don’t want that... I’ll be a good boy... hhmmmm!! Oooh, fuck...” He shuddered as his pussy clenched around Fjord’s fingers again and his cock throbbed.

Fjord slipped one of the fingers out of the equation and instead stuck his tongue into the space. “Mmmmm, delicious... You’re so good, Pet... So patient... Now, Caduceus. Cum on my face, Pet... CUM!”

Caduceus let go and let himself cum, helpless but to obey his master’s orders. “Ah... oh fuck...” he breathed as he looked at the white mess dripping down Fjord’s face. “Oohhhh, that’s great...”

Fjord hummed happily, licking his lips of the delicious substance. “Good boy, Caduceus... That was amazing. YOU are amazing.” He moved up and kissed him deeply, putting some of the cum into his mouth in the process. “Fuck, Pet, that was so good...”

Caduceus smiled into the kiss and hummed happily when he tasted himself on Fjord’s tongue. “Thank you, Master. What did you want to do next...?”

“I have an idea, but please give me a red or yellow if you’re uncomfortable with it,” Fjord said gently, settling onto the furs next to Caduceus. “I’m rather tuckered out and want to lay here now, so I’m hoping you’ll get on top of me and ride me, and here comes the tricky part... I want you to choke me out...”

Caduceus was gently pulled out of subspace by Fjord’s words. He leaned up on one elbow and got a contemplative look on his face as he thought about it. “I think I’d be okay with that... but, not as your pet... would that be okay?”

“Of course, Darlin,” Fjord said, a hand gently resting on his cheek. “You’re such an amazing man, Caduceus... I love you so much...” Fjord was getting emotional, and he wasn’t sure why. “You’re always so patient and understanding.”

Caduceus leaned down and kissed Fjord sweetly. “I love you, too,” he said with a smile. “You’ve been very kind and understanding of me too, that’s what makes us a good part of our little family.” Caddy carded his fingers through Fjord’s short hair before he swung a leg over his hips. “Now, I need to know before we go much further, how hard do you want me to choke you?”

Fjord bit his lip, afraid of scaring Caduceus by telling him the truth. “I want... I’d like you to... make me pass out,” he said softly. “Like, as soon as I pass out, letting go will get me breathing again, and I’ll be fine. When I wake up, I’ll still have one of the most handsome men in the world on top of me...”

Caduceus glanced over to their other lovers, reading their state to make sure they’d be able to help if something went wrong. “Okay, I can do that,” he said, looking back to Fjord. He first took off the remainder of both their clothes before sitting fully down just above Fjord’s hips. Caduceus leaned forward and cupped his hands around Fjord’s head and neck, and bit teasingly at his dark skin.

“Caduceus... please put my cock inside you while this is happening...” Fjord breathed as he felt Caddy’s large hands encircling his neck. “Please ride me, Babe...” 

While the twins were still playing with Keyleth, Percy and Shaun were both watching intently, ready to spring into action to help if something went wrong. Of course, everything was also so hot to watch that both men had shed their pants and were absently stroking themselves. And of course, the moans coming from Keyleth as she was fondled were getting louder.

Caddy backed up just a little before he felt Fjord’s cock press against him. “Mmm, as you wish...” he said. He sat up on his knees and positioned himself over Fjord’s cock before lowering down onto it. “Hmmm, oooh, that’s good...” 

Fjord felt himself slipping into a familiar state of submission, even though he wasn’t actively playing the role here. He trusted his lover in this, and he loved the power that Caddy had over him. “You’re so hot and wet, Darlin...” he moaned, looking up into his eyes. “Now please... Make me pass out...”

Caddy leaned down to kiss Fjord, then wrapped his hands around his neck. “I love you,” he said. He sat up and started rocking on Fjord’s cock and slowly tightening his grip.

“I love... you too,” Fjord said, settling his hands on Caddy’s hips, helping him move on him. The pressure on his neck was enough to start cutting off blood circulation to his brain, and his vision started clouding a little. “Oh, fuck... Mmmmm...”

Caduceus knew he wouldn’t be able to make Fjord pass out just by cutting off his blood flow, so he adjusted his grip so that one hand pressed on his arteries and the other pressed gently against his windpipe. “Fuck, I love having your cock in me...” Caddy said as he raised his hips a little and started bouncing on Fjord’s dick.

Fjord’s body was sending up all kinds of red flags that he was in trouble, but his mind wasn’t listening. He was feeling a kind of peace that he’d heard people have moments before death, and even though he knew he wasn’t actually dying, it felt euphoric. In addition, having Caduceus bouncing on his cock was amazing. “F-f-fuck...” he choked out very quietly. “A little... harder...” He didn’t care how that was interpreted, as either ride him harder or choke him more.

Caduceus added more pressure to Fjord’s neck. He pressed his fingers in harder and was careful not to actually damage his windpipe. He also sped up his riding. “Oh fuck... yes, ahh... I might just cum from this... fuck, you’re so good...”

At this point, Fjord couldn’t speak, and could only gaze up into his lover’s eyes. His hips moved up to meet Caddy’s movements, nodding his head in acknowledgment, and to give an indication that he was close to both cumming and passing out. “Ohhhhh.... Mmmmmm....”

Caddy picked up his pace and tightened his grip more. “Oh fuck, oh fuck... oh gods! Yes!! Fuck, FJORD!!” he cried out as his whole body tensed with his orgasm.

Fjord’s eyes rolled back, feeling his body starting to convulse from lack of oxygen, heightening the sensation that he was engulfed in. The tightness around his cock added to that, and he put his hands over Caddy’s, not moving them but holding them there. A few moments later, he bucked hard, spilling his seed into Caddy’s willing and waiting cunt. He kept his eyes on his face as long as he could, until his vision faded, and he finally passed out.

“Aaahhhnnn.... Fuck yes...” Caddy moaned as he felt Fjord’s cum filling him. He released his grip and moved instead to cup Fjord’s face and kiss him softly. “Come back to me, darling...”

Fjord quickly started breathing again, his over-darkened skin returning to its normal shade as oxygen returned to his body. However, it took a couple of solid minutes for him to blearily open his eyes, groaning in a mix of discomfort and sheer pleasure. He looked up at his lover with a smile. “Caddy... Oh my gods... That was... fuck, that was hot...”

“Hell yeah it was...” Caddy said, and sat back a little, still on Fjord’s cock. “Did you still want to keep going?”

“Give me a few minutes, Babe,” Fjord said, pulling Caddy down gently and kissing him. “Once I get my breath back... that ass is mine... How does that sound?”

“Mmmm,” Caduceus hummed into another kiss. “That sounds great... we need some lube though...”

“Think fast, Darling,” Percy said, reaching into his pants and fishing out a small bottle of lube. He’d put it in his pocket on a whim, and now he was very glad he had. Fjord lifted his hand and caught it as it was thrown, a perfect catch. 

“Thank you, Percy!”

“Good catch,” Caddy said. “Where would we be without you, Perce? Always thinking ahead.” He turned back to Fjord. “How about we have you mount me from behind?”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Fjord said with a purr. “Still, give me a few more minutes of cuddling, okay?” He ran a hand through Caddy’s hair and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Of course,” Caddy said, returning the affection and curling tighter around Fjord’s body. He started playing with his short hair between his fingers. “Mmmm... how are you doing”

“I’m good,” relaxing into the softness of the furs, hearing the continued noises of pleasure coming from the three groups on the couches. By this time, Kiki and Percy were making Vex very happy, while the other two pairs were simply canoodling and being casual about their touches. “We have such a hot family, don’t we?”

Caduceus nodded and stretched out a little. “We really do... I can’t wait to see it grow, it’s exciting,” he said.

“I know I... can’t give you a baby, but...” Fjord wanted an opinion, however hypothetical. “If you could have a baby yourself, would you want a boy or a girl?” 

Caddy thought a moment. Ever since he’d found out he was intersex it’d been a thought on the back burner of his mind that he couldn’t carry his own child. “Well... I don’t really care that much, but I think a girl would be easier to take care of... but I think a boy would be a lot of fun.”

Fjord was feeling a little lost in the moment. He knew something was changing, and he felt a bit left out. Yes, he had several people who were very happy to give and receive pleasure with him, but there was something that didn’t feel right. “I’m feeling... a little odd lately. I can’t really explain it.”

Caduceus leaned back and looked at Fjord with some concern. “I’m sorry... do you think you’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know...” Fjord said softly.

Molly broke away from her lover’s lips in their make-out session, listening to Fjord with a pointed interest and concern. “This is concerning... Should we go to him and help him feel better?”

Caleb looked over to where Fjord and Caduceus were cuddling. “We definitely should,” he said and untangled himself from Molly. He stood in front of her and asked quietly, “How should we do this? I don’t want it to feel like we’re interrupting the scene...”

“Don’t worry about interrupting, Caleb,” Fjord said with a smile as he looked up at him, then over to Molly. “My beautiful lady, come lay next to me. And you too, you handsome man... Lay next to Caduceus.” Molly kissed Caleb quickly before moving to lay down next to Fjord, cuddling in with a purr.

Caduceus reached up for Caleb’s hand. “It’s been a bit since we’ve played... I’m really looking forward to getting to know you again...”

Caleb hummed happily. “I am too,” he said before leaning in and kissing Caduceus. He lay down next to his pink haired lover. “How are you feeling?”

“Very good, especially surrounded by some of the most beautiful people in the world,” Caddy said with a purr, kissing Caleb back happily. Fjord blushed, but in the back of his mind, he was still having his doubts. He didn’t see himself as beautiful, and handsome was a definite stretch.

“Hey, Fjord, darling, look at me,” Molly said and held his face in her hands. “I am one of the most beautiful people we know, and I think you are gorgeous.” She was trying to give him a little confidence boost at the very least, even if she couldn’t solve whatever was really bothering him.

“You’re right about one thing, at least,” Fjord said softly, looking into Molly’s eyes. “You are absolutely beautiful. I’m trying to see in myself what you see in me, but... I’m not sure.” He wasn’t trying to throw a pity party, but he was quite proud of himself for voicing his feelings this way. 

Molly drew him in for a kiss. “I’m proud of you for voicing this. If there’s anything we can do to help...” she pressed her forehead to his. “Please, darling... we love you...”

“Just... Love me and don’t forget about me...” Fjord said softly. “I’m... I’m worried that if any of this family gets pregnant and it’s not my kid... that I’ll get forgotten about.” 

Molly’s expression grew more concerned. “I... I don’t really know what to say.... How about for now, you just focus on me, okay Lover?” she asked, attempting a smile.

“Thank you, Baby...” Fjord said, feeling the love emanating from Molly’s smile. “I don’t deserve how good you are to me...” He pulled her in for a kiss, trying to show in that kiss how grateful he was for her. “I love you...”

Molly felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “Oh, Fjord, I love you too,” she said. Molly wrapped her arms around him and started kissing down his neck. “My beautiful boy...”

Caduceus watched the tender display between his boyfriend and girlfriend, before he was pulled away by Caleb’s attention to him. “Hey, you...” he said with a low purr.

“Hey yourself,” Caleb said, snuggling into Caddy’s neck. “You were really hot just now... how are you doing?”

“I’m doing greaaaat,” Caduceus said happily. “And how are you, Mister Caleb?” 

He looked into Caleb’s eyes and grinned mischievously. “I love this suit, but I think you’re a bit overdressed for me to fuck you... Want me to undress you? I want to make this slow and sensual.”

“Mmm, that’d be nice, yes...” Caleb said with a smile. “Molly’s already gotten me pretty worked up, but for now I’m all yours...”

“Thanks for that, Molly!” Caduceus chuckled, giving Molly’s ass a quick squeeze before going back to Caleb with his full attention. His hand moved up to his Ginger’s face, bringing him back in for a kiss. “You’re so handsome... and I absolutely love how your body feels under my hand.” He rolled them over, so Caleb was laying against the far end of the furs, and started to slip the jacket off, followed by the tie, and then the shirt, kissing down his neck and into the slight cleavage that the binder caused.

Caleb relaxed into the furs and under Caddy’s touch. “Ahh... thank you, Caduceus...” he breathed. Caleb ran his fingers through Caddy’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

When Caduceus saw that Caleb was wearing a front-clasping binder, he smiled brightly. Those were so much easier to take off during sex... “Oh, Caleb...” He undid the clasps and kissed the top of Caleb’s chest.

“Oh yes... please get me out of this thing...” Caleb moaned as Caduceus unhooked his binder. He didn’t normally like his chest played with, but he was super sensitive from Molly’s teasing, and the slight vibrations of Caddy’s fingers through the material was driving him crazy. “Please, Caduceus... play with them?”

“Gladly, Baby,” Caddy said, his hands cupping the soft mounds in his hands as soon as the last clasp was undone. His lips moved down and pulled his nipple into his mouth, suckling and flicking his tongue over it. His hand squeezed gently, listening for his reactions before getting rougher.

Caleb couldn’t help but buck his hips towards Caddy’s body. “Oh fuck! Yes! Oooh, shiezze.... Caduceus...” he moaned and held Caddy tighter. 

“Mmmm, you like that?” Caddy said softly, fractions of an inch from the nipple. “Mmmm, do you want me to be rougher or stay gentle, Sweetheart?” 

Caleb’s skinny chest heaved a little with how sharply he was breathing. “You can be rougher, if you want... but... if you don’t want me to cum too soon, stay gentle... either way I love it...”

“Gentle it is then,” Caddy said, teasing the skin with his teeth, enjoying the feeling of it under his lips. His hand ran up and down Caleb’s side, glad that his pants were already undone. He slipped his hand into the pants and slid them down, revealing his gorgeous lower body. “Fucking gorgeous...”

Caleb felt a slight chill as his pants slipped away, his underwear still damp from when Molly made him cum at the table. “Mmm! Fuck...” he tightened his hand in Caddy’s hair, keeping his mouth on his chest. “I love you...”

“I love you too,” Caddy said, his beard brushing against the skin of Caleb’s chest as he spoke softly. He hooked his fingers over the edges of the underwear and pulled at them. “Your skin... tastes like marshmallows and chocolate... With this warm fire, I feel like I’m out on a camping trip with you...”

Caleb lifted his hips to help Caduceus take off his underwear. “Mmmm, a camping trip with you... sounds like a good time...” he said with a small smile. 

“Maybe we could do something like that on a weekend after we get back, once things get a little warmer at night,” Caduceus mused, continuing his slow worship of Caleb’s upper body. “There a place near my old hometown that I think you’d love.”

“Ah... ja, sure... oh fuck, Cad...” Caleb was a bit too distracted to hold a conversation. Caduceus had some kind of magic touch that got to him. “Oh please... would, would you bite me?”

“What part of you do you want me to bite, Sweetheart?” Caddy said, looking up into Caleb’s eyes. 

Caleb blushed as he looked down into Caduceus’ eyes. “I want you to... to mark my chest... and my neck... and anywhere else you can get your lovely mouth...” He still wasn’t used to voicing what he wanted out loud. Caduceus growled playfully, moving up to Caleb’s neck and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it would bruise nice and dark. Not too roughly, he tweaked Caleb’s nipple with his opposite hand. “Aaah! Ooooohhh mmmmm...! Fuck, Caduceus...” Caleb moaned as he arched into Caddy’s touch. His hips bucked up again and he felt his thighs slide against each other with slick. “Gods...” Caleb breathed out as he held tighter to Caddy’s arms.

“You know... I wish that we could have mating marks like tattoos magically appear on our bodies like I’ve read in stories...” Caduceus said before biting down on his chest, just above the nipple. This area always got darker, deeper, and larger marks because of how constricted the area usually was the rest of the day. “Maybe we should get matching tattoos sometime, hmm?”

“Ah, fuck!” Caleb shouted, his nails digging into Caduceus’ back. “Y-Yeah... sure... fuck, what would you want to get?”

“From you?” Caduceus thought for a second. “An open book... and a flame.” He trailed his hand down to Caleb’s hip. “I’d want to get something for all of my amazing lovers... For Fjord, I’d get a symbol of a helm. For Molly, a peacock feather... and for Jester, a lollipop. If I was to choose one for myself to put on you... an ornate teacup. I’d get them down my hip... right here.”

“Mmmm, that sounds pretty...” Caleb looked down at his chest and the bite there. “That looks really pretty. Give me some more?”

“You are such a masochist...” Caduceus chuckled before giving him a matching bite on the other side. “I love it... and I love you... Later, I want you to flog me... I brought it with me, but it’s all the way up in my room...”

“Ooooh.... ja, you know it... I’ll treat you however you want, Caduceus...” Caleb purred.

Caduceus suddenly realized that, while Molly and Fjord were still there, Shaun, the twins, Keyleth, and Percy were gone, having decided that they wanted a more comfortable spot for their playtime, and each group had escaped to their rooms, Keyleth going with the De Rolos to their room. 

“What do you say we actually go up to our room, Sweetheart? As nice as these furs are, I want to make love to you on silk...”

Caleb glanced in Fjord’s direction. “Are you okay with that, Fjord?” He was worried about his lover feeling left out. 

Fjord was almost too gone to respond, Molly having nearly sucked his brain out through his cock just moments before. He looked over to Caleb blearily, still in the fog of subspace. “Mistress has a good pet... She’ll take care of me. Mister Caleb and Mister Clay go have fun...” 

Molly licked her lips and winked at Caleb. “Go have fun, darling,” she said, reaching out and pinching Caleb’s nipple.

Caleb yelped in mild surprise. “Ah! Yes, Mistress,” he said a little teasingly. He looked up at Caduceus. “Shall we then?” 

“Let’s go...” He got up, helped Caleb up, leaned over to Molly and kissed her. “I think everyone is responsible for their own breakfast in the morning... Something tells me I’m not going to be leaving my bed early enough to make breakfast for everyone... Mistress, could you please leave a note for everyone in the kitchen?”

“Sure babe,” Molly said before turning back to Fjord.

Caleb had half a mind to pick up his clothes and take them with, but ultimately decided to just leave them there. Who really cared anyway? He took Caduceus’ hand and tugged him towards the stairs. “C’mon, let’s go...”

“Oh, Yeahhhh,” Caduceus purred, gripping Caleb’s hand tightly. Once inside, both of them already quite naked, Caddy guided Caleb over to the bed, laying him down with his feet on the bottom board of the bed like stirrups on an exam room table. “Is this okay, Handsome? I want to make you cum, but only after edging you... I want you to play with your chest, but nowhere else. Is that okay?”

Caleb whined and his pussy clenched around nothing. “J-ja... w-would you... tie me up...?” he asked, almost shy about asking. He really wanted to get fucked, but he knew the denial would make it all the better.

“Sure, I can do that for you,” he said, going to retrieve the silk rope from the smallest of his three suitcases, this one being filled with pretty much nothing but toys and other sexy things. Since becoming an item with everyone, and especially Jester, Caddy had been growing his collection of “want to try” items, and what better time to test them out than this week of erotic bliss? He also grabbed the brand-new flogger he’d bought recently, setting it on the edge of the huge bed. “How would you like me to tie you up? I have an idea to tie your ankles and wrists, with slack for some movement, to the bedposts...”

A little more slick gushed from Caleb, and he bit his lip with a moan. “Ja, das gut... wh-whatever you want...” He felt a distinct need to cum, but... good boys don’t cum.

Caduceus saw the flash of submission cross Caleb’s face, and he purred. “First, though... You’ve been amazing already tonight... Would you like me to order you to do the thing? I don’t want to say the word until you say yes...”

Caleb took a shaky breath. “Yes, Sir,” he said.

“Cum...” Caduceus said after dropping to his knees between Caleb’s legs, his tongue diving into the already soaked folds as soon as he said the word. 

“Gods! Fuck!!” Caleb cried out, his hands buried in Caduceus’ hair, holding him close as his pussy clamped around that tongue and he came into Caddy’s mouth. “Oh yes! Yes, Sir, yes!”

After a solid three minutes of licking up Caleb’s cum from inside and outside that wonderful pussy, he was satisfied that he was clean, though Caduceus’ beard and mustache were far from clean now. He wiped a hand over his chin to remove the excess, wiping his hand on the sheet. “That was incredibly hot, Love... Fuck...” 

Caleb gazed up at Caduceus with half lidded eyes, much more relaxed now. “Thank you for letting me cum, Sir... I don’t think I could have held on much longer.” He kicked his feet a little. “Your pet would still like to be tied up though...”

“You’re a very good boy, Pet...” Caduceus said, leaning over and kissing Caleb’s ankle softly. “And tied up you shall be.” He took the rope, which was in several one-yard pieces, and carefully tied one to each of Caleb’s ankles and wrists, then to the very sturdy steel loops at each corner of the bed. “Interesting, it’s like this bed was made for kinksters like us...” Later investigation would prove that ALL the beds in the mansion were made like that. 

When Caleb was fully laid out on the center of the bed, Caddy stood back and admired his work. “My my, My Pet certainly does look a picture... All tied up and waiting for me to do whatever I want.” He picked up the flogger. “Color, Pet?”

“Green, Sir...” Caleb said, fully relaxed into submission. He was curious what Caduceus would do with the flogger.

Caduceus took the flogger in his hand and pulled the tendrils through his other hand, purring at how it felt to him. “I’m going to do to you what I love having done to me with this flogger... Soft, gentle play, never knowing when it’ll give a harder strike.” A few gentle plays over Caleb’s chest, then a single sharp strike, Caddy’s hand coming down to soothe the spot immediately. 

Caleb arched up with a sharp cry when the tails snapped against his skin. “Ah! Shiezze...” his hands gripped at the bed sheets. “Another... Sir...” he breathed.

“I almost didn’t hear you...” Caduceus said with a smirk, trailing the flogger over his chest again, softly and teasingly. “But yes, I’ll continue with this...” Another more solid strike. “As long as it’s giving you pleasure.”

Caleb arched in reaction to the flogger again. In his mind, his cock jumped with each strike. It wasn’t real, but he liked to imagine it like that. “Yes! Oh... fuck... yes, Sir...” Caleb wrapped his arms over his head and around a pillow. He turned his head into the soft inside of his arm and shut his eyes to keep up the scene in his head. “I love being your whipping boy, Sir...”

“Mmmm, I enjoy seeing you enjoying it, Pet,” he said, laying down another solid strike, followed by another round of very light passes. “Just be careful not to let me seriously hurt you. I’m only having fun if you’re enjoying it too.” Caleb had told him of things in his past that he had to be careful not to trigger, and he knew he had to watch out for warning signs of self-deprecation. 

The strike hit right across one of Caleb’s nipples. It stung, a lot. His upper body twisted to the side as he moved instinctively to shield himself. “Aahh! Fuck!” Caleb took a few breaths and rolled back over. “Again, Sir... please... I’ll be good...”

“You’re always good, My Darling Boy,” Caduceus purred, kissing the top of Caleb’s chest, biting and adding another deep bruise next to the other one. Pulling back, he repeated the actions of the flogger, still careful not to hurt him too much. “I love you so much... Let me release the ropes from the bed so you can turn over. Sound good, Pet?”

Caleb was shaking with pleasure from the continued treatment, the somewhat cool air tingling his reddened skin. “Y-yes Sir...” He expected to get his ass whipped, or maybe his back. He hoped Caduceus would fuck him soon, his hole ached to be filled.

Caduceus quickly undid the ropes from the bed, allowing him to turn over onto his stomach. “Would you like to have a plug in either of your holes, Pet? You seem rather needy...”

Caleb rolled over and fully presented himself to Caduceus. “Yes Sir... in my ass, please...” he said quietly. He wanted to get whipped. He wanted to get fucked.

“Such a good boy,” Caduceus said softly, moving to grab the plug with a “cat tail” on the end, along with the lube, and returned to the bed. “My kitten... I’ll put this in you, then I’ll tie your wrists back up.”

Caleb looked over his shoulder at the tail plug and let out a keening whine. “Yes... thank you, Sir...” he said. He leaned back a little and tucked his head down between his shoulders, arms stretched out above his head. He would be good, he would take his punishment, and he would be rewarded.

Caduceus lubed up the plug, gently sliding it into Caleb’s ass, and stroking down the tail a bit. He moved his hand back up to pet Caleb’s head and rake his fingernails down his back, not lightly but also not roughly. “That feel good, Kitten?”

Caleb gasped and shuddered as the plug filled him, then arched his back into the scratching. “Oooohh! Yes Sir... your kitten loves to be scratched...”

“Good, good, Kitten,” he crooned. “Pity I didn’t bring an ear headband for you... but I do have a collar with a little bell... Shall I put it on you?” As he was waiting for an answer, he moved around and retied the rope to the bed, a little looser this time so that Caleb could put his hands together rather than having them stretched out spread-eagle.

“Would you... bind my wrists together, Sir? Please?” Caleb asked. He wanted to feel helpless, even if he did ultimately have control. He wanted to be at Caduceus’ mercy... and for there to be none. “And... the collar would be good... thank you.”

“I certainly can, Kitten,” Caddy said, taking an extra length of rope and tying Caleb’s wrists together. “I love hearing you purr for me, Kitten. You’re so good...” He grabbed the collar and carefully put it around Caleb’s neck, letting the little bell jingle lightly as he did so. “So beautiful... and all mine...”

Caleb shuddered again. “Yes Sir, all yours... please, use me...” He was entirely caught now. He flexed around the plug in his ass and moaned at the sensation. He looked down between his raised and spread legs, and saw a string of slick actually dripping down to the bed. “Ohh fuck...”

Caddy started to swing the flogger over Caleb’s back, continuing the way he had been before — a few soft strokes, and then a solid strike to his ass or his back. The redness started immediately, and it was a huge turn-on for the tall man. “Fuck, Caleb... This is so... so erotic for me... Using you, giving you pleasure in pain... smelling sex wafting off you like the slutty kitten you are... You’re dripping and rock hard for me... Fuck, Caleb... CUM.” That was an order.

Caleb’s scream of pleasure was muffled a little by the pillow he rested on. His pussy clenched on nothing, again, the plug in his ass not quite doing the trick. It was frustrating, but he had to obey his orders so that he would be rewarded. Caleb felt his cum dripping down his little cock and shivered again.

“Such a good boy...” Caduceus said, his hand reaching between Caleb’s legs, swiping two fingers across his kitten’s wetness and then bringing them up to his own lips. He hummed, doing it again and putting those two fingers up to Caleb’s mouth. “Taste... Suck on the fingers that will be in your pussy soon...”

Caleb flinched and whined as Caduceus finally touched him, and accepted Caddy’s fingers into his mouth without any hesitation. He clamped down and moaned around them, savoring the taste of himself on his lover’s fingers. Caleb’s chest stung even more now, pressed against the bed sheets. The fresh welts on his back and ass hurt too. The rope around his wrists, though smooth, tugged and dug in against his skin. All this pain and pleasure mixed together, Caleb started to cry. He released Caddy’s fingers before any tears could fall and pressed his face into the pillow again. “Ohh, please... please...”

Caduceus recognized the signs of distress immediately and stopped what he was doing. “Yellow... Caleb, Honey, are you okay?”

“Green! Yes, Sir!” Caleb practically sobbed out. “I’m good, I feel so good. Please... I... I need you, I n- need this...” he said more quietly. It was too much and not enough. Caleb wanted Caduceus to take him apart as thoroughly as he could.

“As long as you’re sure...” Caduceus said, moving two of his fingers to slide inside Caleb’s drenched pussy, moaning at the feeling of how hot and wet he was. “Oh, fuck... Gods... Caleb, how many of my fingers do you think you can take?”

“All of them,” Caleb choked out. He wanted everything. “I can take it, Sir,” he said, leaning back onto Caduceus’ fingers as much as he could.

Caduceus very carefully started pumping his two fingers into Caleb’s pussy, eventually adding a third and then a fourth, holding still for a moment to make sure Caleb was okay before starting to move. The soft strokes with the flogger continued, but he was wary of hitting him too hard now that a couple of the welts has actually broken open a little and had started to bleed. “My good kitten... You’re amazing... purrrr-fect, even...”

Caddy’s pun nearly broke Caleb out of subspace, but the stretch of his fingers held him there. The flogger trailing gently over his marks felt amazing. “I’m a good boy... a good boy for my Master... oooohhh, fuck...” he moaned. Caleb squeezed around Caduceus’ fingers, desperate for the other man to fuck him.

Caduceus tentatively pushed the edge of his thumb into the very tight hole, not wanting to break his pet, but wanting to at least try this. “Color now, Pet... I need to know if I should proceed trying to fit my whole hand inside you... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Caleb thought to himself that he wanted Caduceus to hurt him, but no, actually breaking him would be counterproductive. “Ah... no, y-yellow... not, not your thumb... fuck...” he said quietly. Caleb could feel Caddy’s fingers rubbing against the plug through his inner walls. He wondered what it would feel like with his cock.

Caduceus nodded in understanding, instead using his thumb to push on the plug a bit, not moving it in any further, but trying to add to the stimulation. “You’re almost ready for my cock, Kitten... Just a little more prep...”

Caleb sobbed a little and clenched down again. “Please, Master! Fuck... your kitten is aah, is ready for you...” Caleb turned his head to the side and interlocked his fingers in a begging motion. “Please...” he whined quietly.

“You purr so nicely for me, Kitten...” Caddy said, giving a few more thrusts with his fingers before withdrawing and very quickly pushing his long, thick shaft into the waiting cavity. It took him a moment to get used to the squeezing heat, during which time he leaned over Caleb’s back and kissed along his neck and shoulders. “Caleb, my beautiful kitten... You’re so good...”

Caleb let out a long, deep moan as Caduceus slid his cock into him. “Oh yes, fuck yes, I’m all yours...” At least for this moment, this room, it was true. He’d been a good boy, and this was his reward. Caleb was so full, he barely registered when another orgasm hit him. “Oh FUCK! I- I’m sorry...”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Caddy said quickly, finally moving now, in and out of Caleb. “Just relax and enjoy, Kitten... Your orgasm is your reward for being such a good boy...”

Caleb started to relax and felt himself drawing slowly out of subspace. “Yes Sir, thank you,” he said. He felt the tail against his hip and the plug in his ass and moaned again at just how good everything felt. “C- Sir... your Kitten has... a request...” he panted out.

“And what would that be, Kitten?” Caddy said, slowing his movements briefly. 

Caleb whined and blushed brightly. “Y-your Kitten wants... to be bred... please...”

Caduceus let out a whimper at the words as his heart swelled. This amazing man wanted to bear his child, possibly multiple children. “Oh, Caleb... That means so much to me...” He pushed himself as far into Caleb as he could go, and kept his movements deep and steady, not wanting even his precum to escape this, as though he had a knot like a cat or dog. “I’m going to breed you... as much as possible... now that you’ve asked... so deliciously... Ohhhh...”

Caleb fully relaxed into the motions, almost going limp against Caduceus. “Ooohhh, fuck... yes! Thank you Sir!” he moaned. “Aaahh... gods, I love you, Sir, I want to have your babies! Ohhh, fuck me...”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you seven ways to Sunday, Pet...” Caduceus said, grunting with his thrusts into that amazing pussy. “Once I cum in you like this... I’ll need to rest a bit... and then I’ll take you on your back... and after a bit more rest... I’ll have you ride me... I can almost promise that you’ll be with child of me... by the end of tonight...”

Caleb was reduced to moaning noises along to Caddy’s thrusts into him. He knew it was already getting late in the evening and he shivered at the idea of being kept up all night for Caduceus to unload into. “Yes... ahh... ooohh, yes, fuck...”

“Don’t hold yourself back...” he said, scraping his nails down over Caleb’s back. “You have full permission to -CUM- as much as you want...” The order was low, sexy and sultry, and Caduceus could tell that he was close to cumming soon too. “Fuuuuck, Caleb... Oh fuuuuuck...”

Caleb moaned and shook as he came again, the orgasm wringing through him. “Aaaahhhh-aaahhhh.... gods, yes, fuck... give it to me, please...”

Caduceus was finally at his breaking point, and with one more loud growl, almost sounding like an animal in heat, he gave a final deep thrust into his lover. “Caleb! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes... Ohhhh....” He settled his weight onto Caleb and the only thing he felt now was the tight wetness surrounding his cock, and the rapid beating of both their hearts. “Caleb... Marry me, Caleb... Please marry me...”

Caleb let out a deeply satisfied sigh as he felt himself be filled by Caduceus. He smiled and chuckled a little as Caddy settled on top of him and he felt his cock twitch inside his pussy. When those words left his mouth though, Caleb stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Vas?”

“I know this is sudden, but... Caleb Widogast, will you marry me?” Caduceus asked, his brain going crazy but his heart knowing exactly what he wanted. “I want... I want very much to be your husband...” 

Caleb thought for a moment about how they’d gotten together in the first place, a little more than a year ago. He let out a breathy, relaxed laugh. “Caduceus Clay, I would gladly marry you. Now please untie me so that I can kiss you,” he said.

Caduceus pressed a kiss to the back of Caleb’s head before moving to undo the ropes binding his wrists together. He rolled off of Caleb and allowed him to move around as he wished. “Come here, my Beloved Fiancé...”

Caleb rolled over and wrapped his arms around Caduceus. He pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too...” Caddy said, smiling into the kiss. “I had planned to ask you on the last night here, but I guess my heart ran away with the idea after you begged me to breed you...”

Caleb blushed and hid his face in Caduceus’ neck. “I- I- aaaaa....” He was flustered and couldn’t find his words for a moment. “I just- I was thinking about it, y’know over the last couple days and... well, you know...” Caleb felt a little awkward and let himself trail off.

“Honey, I couldn’t have been happier in that moment, so no need to be flustered or worried about it,” Caduceus said, nuzzling him gently. “I have a ring for you, but I’ll get that for you later... I’m not leaving this bed.” He drew Caleb in for a long, deep kiss, purring at how amazing it all felt. “I love you, Caleb... It really does mean the world to me that you want to have my children...”

Caleb looked into Caduceus’ eyes and thought about how lucky he was. Tears welled up there as Caleb was overwhelmed. “I really do, I- I want to do at- at least one good thing with my life,” he said through his tears.

“Well, you’ve certainly made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world,” he said, kissing Caleb’s cheek to try to dry his tears. He held him close, not wanting to move from this position for a while, and his brain started to process everything. He had proposed to one of the two he absolutely wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He loved the others in the polycule equally, and wanted to be with them forever too, but Fjord and Jester were just perfect to be married to each other. His next proposal would be to Molly, and though he would not be able to legally marry both of them, he still wanted the three of them handfasted. “Do you want in on the proposal to Molly? We can ask her together to be our wife...”

Caleb squeezed his eyes closed and started to calm down. “Ah, yes, that sounds great,” he said. “I’m sorry if I made this a little awkward... I still would like you to cum in me again tonight...”

“Oh, think nothing of it, Kitten,” he said, using the name in a very endearing way this time. “It’s not awkward at all, really.” He kissed Caleb’s neck, moving into nibble on his earlobe a little before he spoke. “And yes, I have every intention of cumming in you at least a few more times tonight... If I don’t keep us up all night, I won’t be doing my job...”

“Mmmm,” Caleb purred in response. “Maybe... don’t worry about making me cum a lot? I’m ah... a little worn out for more orgasms I think...” Caleb felt awkward at that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to cum again or couldn’t, he just wanted Caduceus to take his pleasure and fill him up without worrying about it.

“Mmmm, okay, Darling,” Caduceus said softly, smiling. “Would you rather we -don’t- try to stay up all night? We can always give you a pussy-plug to keep all my cum in you after we make love once more? And then we can play again in the morning when we’re rested?”

Caleb brushed his hand through Caddy’s pink hair. “I would love for you to fuck me until we both pass out, but barring that... ja, a plug sounds like a good idea.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Caddy said softly, shifting into a position where he was laying on top of Caleb again. “I’m so lucky...” He carefully spread Caleb’s legs, stroked himself a bit so he was hard again, and slid into his drenched and full pussy. “Ohhhh... So good...”

“Ooohhh fuck...” Caleb moaned. He shifted a little so his hips were angled upward. “Fuck yes... oh! Wait!” Caleb suddenly remembered something. “I ah... I packed, mmm.... cat ears... in the drawer...” he gestured at the bedside table.

“Mmmm, My Kitten is quite prepared, I see,” Caddy chuckled, rolling both of them over suddenly so Caleb was on top and closer to that edge of the bed. “Grab them and put them on, and then I’ll flip us back over... So full of wonderful surprises tonight...”

Caleb balanced as Caddy rolled them over and reached for the drawer. He pulled out a pair of orange cat ears on a headband and settled them snuggly on his head. “Mrow,” he said cutely.

“As much as you love cats, I still never guessed you’d have a Kitten Kink...” Caduceus chuckled, reaching up and cupping Caleb’s chest in his hands. “I think I saw that there’s a Cat Cafe not far from here. We could go sometime this week if you’d like.” He gently rolled Caleb’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he spoke, before moving to roll back over and laying on top of him again. 

“Mmm! That feels so good...” Caleb moaned. He settled on his back again and rubbed his hands up Caddy’s arms. “A trip to a cat cafe sounds nice too...”

“Do you want slow and gentle love-making, Kitten, or hard and fast fucking?” Caduceus said softly. “And by the way... right now, we’re equals. You’re my fiancé, not my slave...”

“Mmmm, I know, Caduceus... keep playing with my chest... I think I’d like slow and gentle right now...” Caleb said. He ran his fingers along Caddy’s shoulders and neck and drew him down for a kiss.

Caddy’s hands moved back up to massage Caleb’s chest as he continued to move gently and stayed buried deep inside him. The moaning coming from Caleb’s lips was like music to his ears, Heaven on Earth. “I love playing with these... and I love how you react to it...”

“Aahh... I’m not... usually like this... Molly got me... fuck... really worked up...” Caleb said between moans. “But it feels... so nice...” The fullness inside him felt nice too. He felt warm and full, from the last load he’d gotten, and he knew more was to come. “Gods... I love you.”

“Well, we will have to thank her for that a bit later, won’t we?” Caduceus chuckled, picturing the multiple sexy ways they could thank her. “One of us should thank her by riding her... and the other by sitting on her face...” 

“Yeah... would you want to ride her... or sit on her face?” Caleb asked. 

“I’d probably want to sit on her face...” Caduceus said after a moment of thought. “Which would... mmmm, fuck... you want to do, Kitten?” 

Caleb traced his hands down Caduceus’ chest. “Ah... fuck... I would, oh shit... she does have such a pretty cock... I’d ride her... Gods, Caduceus...”

“We’re both just such delicious sluts, aren’t we?” Caddy said. “Mmmm, use those claws... Make me bleed, Sweetheart...”

Caleb looked at Caddy’s face to make sure, then purposefully dug his nails into his chest, scratching down. “Ohh... fuck...”

Caddy hissed at the pain, but damn, it felt good! “Ohhh, yeah... That’s it...” The blood barely trickled from the little scratches, and that was enough. He wasn’t nearly as much of a masochist as Caleb was, but he did greatly enjoy the high it gave him. “Ohhhh, Caleb... Fuck yeah...” Still slow, he deepened his movement, starting to inch toward going over the edge of ecstasy. 

Caleb shifted again and his own welts and scratches stung. His hips bucked a little in response. “Oh fuck...” He reached one hand down and felt around his hole, just touching where Caduceus was sliding in and out of him. “Gods, Caduceus... you’re so big, fuck...” his fingers found his own little dick and started jerking it.

“And you’re so perfectly tight, My Love,” Caddy said, feeling the light touches of Caleb’s fingers between them as he made love to this amazing man who would be the other father of his child. “I wonder... will it be twins? They do... tend to run in my family...”

“Mmm, maybe... twins would be... interesting,” Caleb said. “I’m sure.. with our family... oh fuck, we could ah!! H-handle it! Shiezze, Caduceus...” Caleb bit his lip lightly.

“I’m getting... close... Oh, Caleb...” Caduceus moaned loudly, feeling his body starting to tighten. “Get ready... to get filled again... I’m gonna need to pull out quickly... to get that plug for you... Just be prepared... Oh fuck...”

“Oh fuck yes, let me cum first, let me cum on your cock...” Caleb’s breath picked up and he felt a tension course through his body. He held tightly to Caduceus with one hand and rubbed himself faster and harder with the other. “Oh shit oh shit fuck yes gods FUCK!! AAAHH!!” Caleb cried as he arched and spasmed against the bed.

“Fuck yes!” Caduceus’ cries intermingled with Caleb’s, pulled over the edge by the tightening of Caleb’s muscles around his cock. “CALEB!! FUCK YES!! FUCK!!” Cum from both of them intermingled in the most delicious way in that moment, and it wouldn’t be long before a beautiful union would happen, creating life. There would be twins, they just didn’t know it yet.

Caleb let his arms fall against the bed. “Ohhhh.... That was so good...” he said with a lazy smile.

“Caleb... Oh, that was better than good,” Caddy purred, but quickly slipped away to grab the plug that would hold their juices inside Caleb. “Hips up, Kitten...” he said as he moved to get off the bed. “Mmmmm, that felt so amazing...”

Caleb grunted and grabbed himself around the knees to keep his hips up. “You’re amazing, love...” he murmured.

Very quickly, Clay grabbed the pussy plug, and a small ring box from his bag and returned to Caleb’s side, sliding it into him to hold everything inside. He tapped the back of Caleb’s leg, indicating that he could put his legs down now. “I’m so happy...” He took Caleb’s hand and placed the box in it.

Caleb let his legs flop against the bed, but winced. “Oh, the... the tail plug,” he said. “Can you get it?”

“Of course, Kitten,” he said, carefully pulling the plug from Caleb’s ass. “Please, open the box... I want you to see the ring I got for you... Though I’m going to ask you not to wear it until we propose to Molly.”

“What did I just hear you say?!” Fjord said as the other couple walked up to the door, hand in hand.

Caleb tried to sit up as their other lovers approached but found that he was simply too worn out. “Ah, hallo Molly, Fjord,” he said.

“Hi honies, what’s up now?” Molly asked with barely contained excitement.

Caduceus pulled his bag up to his lap and fished out a small black box, not even caring about keeping it hidden anymore. “Well, Darling... We have a question for you. I wasn’t planning to do this until later, but... My Darling Mollymauk Tealeaf... will you marry us?” He took Molly’s hand and guided her over to the bed, Fjord still holding her other hand so getting pulled along as well.

‘Shit... I’m being left behind...’ Fjord said internally.

Molly bounced on her feet. “Hell yes!! Yes, I’ll marry you! Both of you! Ohmygod!!” She was a perfect picture of absolute delight. She took the small box from Caduceus and opened it. On the bed, Caleb rolled into his side and scooted up so the pillows would support him in a half-sitting position. He opened his own black box as Molly did hers.

Caduceus was so incredibly happy, seeing his lovers slip the small white gold bands onto their fingers. But as he looked over at Fjord, he could see that look of being incredibly lost on his face again.

“You okay, Honeybear?” he said quietly. Fjord took a second to shake out of his own thoughts but looked at Caddy and smiled. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’m happy for you all.”

“Okay...” Caddy said, not quite sure he believed him. “Just... if you need us, please let us know, alright?”

Caleb flopped loosely in Molly’s direction. “Mollymauk, my darling, I am too fucked to... fuck, come cuddle with me?”

Molly was at Caleb’s side as soon as she heard his invitation. “Interesting wording, Honey... I’ve heard of being too drunk to fuck, but never too fucked to fuck.”

Caduceus looked over at Fjord, reaching out for his hand. “Come here, Babe...” Caleb curled up tighter with Molly and started quietly telling her about the scene he’d had with Caduceus, about how they wanted him to get pregnant and have his kids. He’d been on an emotional rollercoaster this night, but he was feeling good and hopeful about the near future.

Fjord sighed and put his troubling thoughts aside for the moment. He took Caddy’s hand and leaned into the taller man. “Sorry... I really am happy for y’all, it’s great,” he said with a small smile.

“Thank you, Fjord,” Caduceus said, pulling him onto the bed. “Might I suggest having a nice little chat with our Mistress sometime in the near future? Solidifying the permanence of your relationship with her might be a good idea. In any case... I’m inviting you to be my best man.”

“Yeah... That’s probably a good idea,” Fjord said quietly. “Honestly right now, I’m very tired and sleep sounds like the best option...”

“Then, my big strong amazing man, get some rest,” Caddy purred, kissing him gently but deeply. “If you decide to leave early in the morning, please wake me up before you leave, okay?” 

Fjord yawned and nodded. “I will, don’t worry,” he said before snuggling in closer to Caduceus.

“Goodnight, Darlings,” Molly said, snuggling with Caleb, but putting her arm across Caddy’s waist and her hand on Fjord’s hand. “And may we all have wet dreams tonight...”

The next morning, Fjord woke up after having a rather restless sleep. His dreams had not been pleasant, one including being left on the docks as the rest of their group sailed away on a fancy cruise, and no matter how much he yelled, no one heard him, and he was left behind. Just before waking up, he’d been touched by a gentle hand, and he’d looked into the eyes of an unknown woman with bright red hair and medium-brown skin. That had been one of the most unsettling parts...

Sitting up, he gently shook Caduceus awake. “Caddy... Darlin, I need to go...”

“Mmmph...” Caduceus mumbled, face still in his pillow. “Hmm? Oh, okay... I’ll see you later, yeah?” he asked, looking up through squinting eyes.

“You absolutely will,” he said, kissing Caddy’s cheek. Molly was awake too, looking at him in an admiring way that only she could. “Thank you for last night, My Lady... I needed to get out of my head, and you definitely helped me with that.”

“My pleasure, Fjord,” Molly said, pulling him into a kiss. She pulled out her phone to take a quick selfie with him and saw a message from Beau. “Looks like the other ladies are separating now, so Jester will probably be going back to your room. I’d suggest going to her. Dreams can be unsettling at times.”

“How did you...?”

“I heard you saying ‘wait, don’t leave me’ in your sleep,” she said, wiping the single tear from his eye. “Go...”

“I’ll talk to you about it later too, okay?” He kissed her again, leaning over to kiss Caleb’s cheek, and then leaving to go find Jester.

Jester had decided after last night that the room she and the other girls had ended up in was just too crowded for sleeping, and so had retired to her and Fjord’s room. She was awake and playing a game on her phone, still curled up in bed when she heard a knock at the door. “Come in~” she trilled.

Fjord smiled when he saw her, curled up in the bed, the sheets barely covering her breasts and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. “Good morning, Beautiful!” 

“Mmm, good morning, Handsome,” she said with a smile. She set her phone aside. “What brings a gentleman like you to a lady’s chambers this morning?”

“Wishing to seek comfort in The Lady’s arms,” he admitted, falling easily into their game. “I had... a difficult night last night, and restless dreams to follow.”

Jester dropped most of her act. “Aww, poor baby... come here, Fjord,” she cooed, opening her arms and the blankets to him. She wanted to comfort him in whatever way he needed.

Fjord approached the bed, rubbing his face to relieve some of the tension there and calm his nerves. He crawled under the covers and pulled Jester close to him, her butt fitting nicely against his pelvis in the spooning position. “Comfy, Darlin?”

“Mmhmm,” Jester hummed. “Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked. Jester loved everyone in their group, but Fjord was her main squeeze and she had to make sure he was okay at every turn. And a lot of things were turning.

“I don’t want to worry you, Jess,” he started. “But lately I’ve been feeling really off. I mean, everyone is super supportive and sweet, but with so much going on, everyone pairing off and talking about babies and weddings and everything... I’m feeling like I’m getting lost in the shuffle. Molly did her best to make sure I was taken care of last night, but as soon as we got back to the room with Caddy and Caleb, Caduceus proposed to them, and the doubts started creeping in again. The dream I had didn’t help either...”

Jester rolled over to face Fjord. She was happy for her lovers, but Fjord was her priority right now. “I promise I will never let go of you,” she said, looking him straight in the eye. “If the worst thing happened and this whole polycule split up, I would still be with you, okay?” Jester wrapped Fjord up in her arms and tucked her head under his. “You’re stuck with us, Darling... and yeah, you know, a lot of us are getting to that age or that point of stability, we want to move forward with that kind of thing... I mean, I’m there too, I want to get pregnant... but it really could be anyone’s, you know?” She moved back a little and looked at him. “Even yours, if we’re lucky...”

“I really do want to give you a baby,” Fjord said softly, a look of hope in his eyes in the dim light of the lamp. “I want us to raise a family together and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Please, Jester, never change...”

Jester kissed him. “I can’t say I’ll -never- change, but I promise I’ll never leave you, Fjord.”

“Jester...” Fjord said, pulling her in for a deep kiss. “I really don’t deserve you, Jester. I love you so much!” He wanted to blubber on and on, and in that moment, he almost decided to propose marriage to her, but it would probably seem like a copy-cat. And besides, he didn’t have a ring for her yet, what kind of idiot would do that to his girl? And... and... Shut up, Brain! “Babe, are you... tired from the time with the other ladies... or can you help me lose myself?”

Jester stretched a little. “Mmm! I’m a little tired, just from laying in bed, you know? But I can help you with whatever you want,” she said. “Now come here and take me...”

They two lovebirds spent the next couple of hours in deep, erotic love-making, the sound of it echoing through the suite and out into the hallway a bit. Fjord’s entire world was Jester, her moans and the feel of her body under his touch.


	20. Lox Bagels and Breakfast Sandwiches

The milk chocolate of Jester’s skin and the dark chocolate of Fjord’s skin complimented each other wonderfully. After spending those few hours making love, they had fallen asleep cuddling, a trace of tears still in Fjord’s eyes. His dreams had been peaceful, for once...

“Jester...” he murmured in his sleep. “Marry... me...”

Jester was just starting to come back to consciousness and heard Fjord’s voice. “Mm?” she hummed, not knowing what he had said. She moved back just a little and opened her eyes to see her lover. “Good morning, Fjord...”

Fjord stirred, opening his eyes blearily. He had no idea he’d been talking in his sleep. Looking over at Jester, he smiled, putting a hand on her cheek. “Good morning, Jester,” he purred, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Jester leaned fully into the kiss. “Mmm, I love you...” she murmured against his lips.

“I love you too, Darlin’,” he said, using the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue into her mouth. For some reason, he was still rather horny this morning, and it showed.

“Mm-mmm!” Jester giggled a little, letting Fjord take control. She moved her legs just so and felt something poking at her thigh. “Oh? What’s this?”

“Oh, just someone else who wants to say hello again...” Fjord purred, moving down her neck and taking a bite. It was not super hard, but it was in a spot that always seemed to get Jester going.

“Ah! Ooohh...” she gasped and moaned. Jester brushed her hand down Fjord’s side and wrapped her hand around his cock loosely. “Well hello to you too...”

“Oh, Jester... Please go slow...” Fjord moaned. “Work me up until I nearly break... then force me back down... Deny me... But I give myself willingly... as your equal, not your pet... Please...” 

“Oh yes, baby... anything you want, my darling,” Jester said softly. She slowly stroked his thick length, taking her time with her movements and the pressure.

Fjord purred, his eyes closing and getting lost in Jester’s touch. Opening his mouth again, he sucked at her neck more, next to a few marks that the ladies had made the night before. By the time he was done, those marks would pale in comparison to the deep, dark hickeys he was making. “Fuck, Jester... Yeah, keep doing that... You’re so very good...”

Jester groaned and gasped under Fjord’s touch and kisses. She felt a wetness building between her thighs and moaned as she slid her legs together. “Oh Fjord...”

“Mmmm... You really like me biting you, don’t you?” Fjord crooned when the smell of sex hit his nostrils. “What would you like me to do to you?”

“I really do...” Jester whispered. She held his cock a little tighter and stroked it firmly towards her opening. “I want you to fuck me...” Jester said with a kiss. “I want you to claim me...” she breathed.

Fjord felt his cock twitch in Jester’s hands at those words. “Do you want me to be rough or gentle? You’ve taught me well on how to do both, Babydoll Mistress...” He moved to lay on top of her, ready to do as he was bid.

Jester laughed and brushed her unoccupied hand into Fjord’s hair. “This is about you, darling,” she said, spreading her legs for him. “Take me however you please...” 

Fjord smiled tenderly down at Jester. “I love you so much...” he said, sliding his nicely-fluffed cock into her waiting pussy. “Oh, gods...” He wasted no time in beginning to move, alternating between slow, soft, and gentle, and much deeper and harder movements in the next few minutes. “Gods, Jester... You’re perfect! Fuck!”

Jester raised her knees to open herself up more and grabbed onto Fjord’s arms as he started to pound into her. “Oh fuck! Fjord, gods! I love you, I love your big cock... fuck, stretching my pussy open... ah, ooh!”

The deeper he got into her, the higher he got on the adrenaline of the moment. He loved her so much, and every moment of bliss like this he got to experience with her was incredible. He just hoped she felt that just as deeply for him as he did for her. He felt himself getting very close, but wanted to deny himself his orgasm for now, so he slowed down again. “I wonder how many times... I can make you cum... before I let myself cum...” His hand reached between them and played with her clit.

Jester bit her lip and leaned her head back. “Oooohhh... fuck! Yes, just like that.” She bucked down against his thumb and onto his cock. “Ooohh...”

“How close are you, Baby?” Fjord purred in her ear, that deep sultry purr that only she got to experience. “Don’t hold back... please... let go... I love seeing you come undone... Oh, Jess...”

“Ahh... Fjord, I’m so close... oh fuck… ah! Shit!” She squeezed down onto Fjord as she gushed over his cock. “Oh shit, that was... faster than I thought…” Jester sighed.

“That was perfect, Darlin,” Fjord crooned. “You’re perfect...” He kept his thumb on her clit, wanting to give her the max amount of stimulation and pleasure that he could as she came down from her orgasm.

Jester mewled as Fjord stroked her clit. She smoothed her hands down his arms, feeling where she had scratched him. “Fuck, you’re perfect, honey...”

Fjord purred, the movement of her hands over his scratched arms quite soothing to him. He moved in and out of her slowly, bottoming out in her as often as possible. “Fuck... Jess, you’re the perfect one...” 

Jester moaned softly as Fjord moved in her. She pinched his nipple teasingly. “No, you...”

Fjord growled playfully, returning her actions and pinching her nipple lightly with his free hand, his other hand still playing with her clit. “I love... hearing you moan... for me... when we make love like this... So pure and precious... Ohhhh, Jester...”

Jester squeaked and shivered as Fjord continued to play with her clit. “I love... the feeling... of you inside me... solid and strong... fuck, Fjord... I love you...”

“I love you too, my angel,” Fjord said, starting to pick up the pace again. Still deep, not pulling out very far, angling his body in a way that he was constantly connected to her sweet spot. His speech soon devolved into noises that were almost animalistic, his mouth moving down to suck very hard and bite bruises into her nipples.

“Aaah!! Fuck! Oh Fjord! Oh gods, I’m- I’m gonna cum again... so close...” Jester scrabbled at Fjord’s back and pressed closer to him. “Oh fuck oh fuck! YES!!” she cried out as she came on his dick.

Her cries into his ears suddenly flung him over the edge, and as she squeezed around him, he cried out loudly, cumming deep inside her at the same moment. “Fuck! Jester! Fuck yes! YES!” 

Jester sighed and curled against him. “Oh yes... Fjord, please... fuck me again... and again... knock me up...” she whisper-moaned into his ear.

“Oh, Jester, I will gladly knock you up...” Fjord panted, trying to catch his breath. “But cummin’ again might take some time... I’ll keep you in this bed all day if you want me to, though...”

Jester cupped his face in her hands and peppered him with kisses. “That sounds lovely... I may have to actually get up at some point, you know, but otherwise, today, I am all yours...”

“Mmmm, I’m very happy with that answer, My Dear Little Lady...” he said, slipping out of her carefully and sliding off to her side. “I kind of... had an idea of putting a leash on your wrist when we go out into town. I’ve seen some couples do that when they’re outside that one club.” He bit his lip at his own sudden dominant tone. “Or I could wear a chain on my belt that you control...”

“Ooo, kinky...” she smirked. “I’m down for it, do you want to lead me, or should I lead you?” Jester turned onto her side and gave Fjord a reassuring look. “I know you’re not dominant very often, so I understand if that’s too much for you...” She raised her hand and started tracing patterns into his skin. “I want you to be happy, and comfortable, and feel included, okay Fjord?”

“I’m open for either of those, actually,” Fjord said, humming at the feeling of her hand on his skin. “Just as a trial run, maybe I could be the dominant one for an entire 24-hour period? Usually our sessions only last a couple hours, tops, so that’s all I’m used to, but I need to learn to step out of my comfort zone a little more.”

Jester bit her lip with worry, thinking it over. “Twenty-four hours is a lot... if you really feel like you’re up for that though, then I can behave and be your pet for the day,” she said.

“If I don’t make it that far, that’s okay too, but I’m going to try,” Fjord said, holding her hand and gently stroking her cheek. “When do you want to do that, Darlin? Here, or at home?”

Jester leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and smiling. “Mmm, if you’re okay with either, then I don’t see why we couldn’t try it here.”

“Okay, well... We had plans to go out into town on Thursday, right?” Fjord said after some thinking. He wanted this to be after the big orgy the group had planned. “Let’s do it starting Thursday morning, alright? And if you’re okay with it, I want to stream some of it, with you bringing me breakfast in bed, and then I can tie you up from that hook and rope up there...” He pointed up to the large loop in the top of the canopy bed, one of the things that had gotten them to choose that room. A fair amount of weight could easily be supported by those beams and the hook in it, and there were knot techniques that he’d always wanted to try that included suspending the subject from a high beam like that.

Jester looked up at the loop and considered Fjord’s idea. “Hmmm... it might not be the best stream, I only packed some basics for like, photos and stuff, but we’ll see what we can do... I’d love to see what you have in mind for suspending me, though. That sounds exciting,” she said.

“Photos would be good too,” Fjord purred, pulling her in for another kiss. “I’m looking forward to seeing what I can do with all you’ve taught me about being a dom... and seeing you kneel next to me when we’re in the club out in town that night...”

“And thus the student becomes the Master,” Jester teased. “I brought some... accessories, do you want me to dress up nice when you take me out?” she asked.

“Yes please, My Dear,” he said softly, an erotic tone to his voice. “I’d like you to give me the remote to the vibe you put into your pussy that morning and wear a long skirt so I have easy access. Did you bring that one piece that keeps your pussy uncovered but covers your ass?”

“Mmhmm! Would knee-length be okay? I didn’t bring anything longer,” she said, getting excited at the prospect of it all. “I have the perfect outfit in mind too, you’re just lucky I brought it with me.”

“That’s wonderful, Baby,” Fjord said, his hand finding her breast and gently rolling the nipple between his fingers. “I’m really looking forward to seeing how good you can be for me... You’re always good for me, but this is obviously different.”

Jester bit her lip as he gently fondled her. “Mmm, you’re good at that... I promise I’ll be a good girl for you, honey.” Just then, her stomach grumbled, and she pulled back a little. “Maybe we should go get something to eat though...?”

“Stay here, Baby,” he said with a light chuckle. “I’ll bring you something to hold you over, and then I’ll make us breakfast in bed. Sound good?”

She leaned in again and kissed his cheek. “That sounds great,” she said.

“And what would you like your loving boyfriend to make for you?” Fjord said, throwing on a pair of jeans, not wanting to get his junk burned if he was going to be cooking. 

Jester rolled over and snuggled into the warm spot of the bed where Fjord had been lying. “How about... pancakes with sausage?” she asked. “I’d like to put something thick and meaty in my mouth...”

“Someone’s got dessert mixed up with breakfast,” he said with a wink. “Eggs and toast as well, Darlin?”

“Hi, my name’s Jester and I like sweets,” she teased, sticking out her tongue. “And yes, eggs scrambled if you don’t mind.”

“Hard or wet?” he said teasingly. 

Jester giggled and squirmed in the sheets and blankets and felt some of their mess slip out of her. “Mmm, wet, definitely wet,” she said with a smile.

“I’ll be back with a lox bagel and cream cheese to tide you over,” he said, kissing her gently again before standing up and walking out of the room. 

“Thanks babe,” Jester said. She pulled out her phone to busy herself while Fjord was gone. She messaged the group thread, ‘Anyone else up yet?’

‘I am, Darling,’ Percy texted back cheerfully, looking over at his wife and their girlfriend snuggling peacefully in their sleep. ‘The ladies are still asleep.’ He took a picture of them, both curled up under sheets and blankets, and sent it to Jester privately. 

Jester texted back, ‘Aww, cuties,’ when she saw the picture.

Vex heard the camera snap from Percy’s phone and peeked one eye open. “Saving some memories, dear?” she asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake Keyleth too soon.

“Yes, Love,” Percy chuckled softly. “Jester’s awake and wondered if anyone else was, so I sent her a picture. She said you’re cuties.”

Vex smiled and snuggled into Keyleth’s shoulder. “That’s nice...” She could just barely see Percy’s neck and shoulders from her position against Kiki’s chest. Vex looked over the dusky purple marks on his pale skin. “She really did a number on you, huh?” she asked quietly.

“Oh, yes, she’s a regular minx,” he smirked, growling playfully. “She scratched up your back something fierce as well... just as you did hers, I see.” He leaned in and kissed her. “I should very much like to see this happen again.”

Vex smiled, but couldn’t move to kiss Percy again, pinned as she was on the other side of Keyleth. “Should we tease her awake then? Turn the tables a bit?” she asked with a wicked look on her face.

“Oh, yes, please,” Percy said, his eyes flashing mischievously before sliding his hand around to grasp one of Keyleth’s breasts. Looking Vex in the eyes, he mouthed the words “Tease her as you will, My Love...”

Vex kissed down Keyleth’s chest, briefly teasing the breast not in Percy’s hand. She brushed her hand lightly over the redhead’s back, and around to her hip, resting it there. Meanwhile, Vex’s kisses peppered trail slowly lower and lower. “She really is... so lovely...”

Keyleth started to wake up as soon as Percy’s hand came to rest on her breast. “Ohhhh... That feels really good...” Her eyes opened when she felt Vex’s lips brushing over her body. “Vex... Honey... Please, suck my clit... and put your fingers in me...” Her head turned in Percy’s direction just a bit. “And as for you, My Dear Percival... tease my other hole...”

Vex pressed a kiss to Keyleth’s thigh. “Good morning, Princess...” she murmured before diving between her legs and licking up into Keyleth’s center.

“Ohhhh... Good morning, My Queen... and my King...” Kiki panted, feeling Percy’s fingers gently prodding at her anus. He knew how sensitive it was for him and assumed that it was no different for her.  
“Do you want me to finger-fuck your ass, Princess?” Percy moaned in her ear. All Keyleth could get out right then was a moan and a nod of her head. Pulling his hand away, he reached over for the lube. “Then your king shall provide...”

Vex brought her hands around the back of Keyleth’s thighs, pushing her legs apart gently to give her more space. She tapped the one on top. “Over my shoulder, Darling.” With Kiki’s legs rearranged, Vex moved into position and wrapped her lips around her swollen clit.

Keyleth did as she was told, moaning again as she was assaulted delightfully by Vex’s mouth and the lube-slicked finger of Percy. “Oh, Yes! Your Majesties! It feels so good! Please, Percy, go deeper!”

Percy immediately complied, moving his finger a little deeper, up to his middle knuckle, and began pumping it in and out with an increase of speed. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, Keyleth...” Vex swirled her tongue around Keyleth’s clit, teasing it in all the ways that she and the other girls had taught her. She dipped two fingers into her pussy and started lightly pumping there. “Ohhh, Vex’ahlia, My Queen...” Kiki moaned, her body writhing in pleasure at the feeling of being filled by fingers in both holes. Her inner walls clenched around both sets of fingers, and her arm moved up to reach behind her and hold the back of Percy’s head. “Both of you... Please... Mark me... My inner thigh... and my neck...” 

Percy didn’t have to be told twice, his head moving down and sinking his teeth roughly into her neck, just under her ear. “With pleasure, Princess...” Vex said, and turned her head slightly. She kissed the soft skin of her thigh and sank her teeth in. “Mmmm...” Vex moaned as she sucked a mark there. She hooked her fingers, searching for Kiki’s g-spot.

“I love that you call... oh, gods... call me Princess...” Keyleth half-sobbed, losing herself in the pleasure. “Ohhhh, fuck... And that I get to call you... my king and queen!” When Vex found her sweet spot, she tossed her head back, nearly cumming. “Oh, fuck! I’m getting close!”

Vex turned her head again. She briefly removed her fingers and added a third, working them into find that same spot inside. “Then cum, sweetheart,” she said, sucking on her clit again.

“Oh, yes, Darling Princess, you beautiful thing, please cum for us...” Percy purred in her ear, pushing in another finger and pumping in and out of her. Hearing his words threw her over the edge, and she cried out in ecstasy as she came, squirting all over Vex’s face and hand. “Oh, gods, please! Please don’t stop! Fuuuuck! Vex! Percy! Please please don’t stop! Ohhhh!!”

Vex closed her eyes tight against the rush over her face. She moaned as she lapped at Keyleth’s pussy and kept pumping her fingers. “More, dearest?”

“Oh, gods, yes, please, My Queen!” Keyleth moaned, riding high on her orgasm. “Percy... My King... please stretch me... get me ready... for your cock... Please... You’ll be my... my first time doing anal...”

“Oh, gladly, Princess...” Percy murmured, scissoring her with two fingers as he felt his cock swell at that admission. “I’m honored...”

Vex suddenly pulled back and threw the sheets off from over them. “Ah! I couldn’t breathe, sorry,” she said. “Now, should we rearrange ourselves? Or stay on our sides?”

“Darling, why don’t you lay down with your head at the foot of the bed so our princess here can sit on your face, and perhaps have a snack herself as a reward for being so good?” Percy suggested. “That way, her beautiful backside will be easier for me to access and prepare.” He gently put his hand around to Kiki’s mouth, indicating that she shouldn’t speak, so she stayed quiet.

Vex moved as Percy instructed her, leaned up on one elbow and made a ‘come here’ motion to Keyleth. “Well, Princess?”

Vex may as well have been a succubus, and Percy her incubus, because these two were intoxicating. When she felt Percy’s hand pull away from her, she quickly got into position above Vex, lowering her dripping pussy onto Vex’s mouth and immediately crying out because of how sensitive she was. “Oh, My Queen...” She lowered her head down and put her mouth on Vex’s clit, tongue darting out to flick over it. “Oooohh... Yum!”

“Delicious, isn’t she, Princess?” Percy said, moving behind Keyleth and sliding his two fingers back inside her. “You two are both so fucking hot...”

“So are you, dear,” Vex said before licking into Keyleth again. She squealed and her hips jumped as the other woman licked at her. Vex’s hand found Percy’s thigh and groped at him, wanting some kind of contact. Percy’s free hand found his wife’s hand, giving a brief gentle squeeze before giving Keyleth a firm smack on the ass. She yelped, then moaned, starting to suck on Vex’s clit. After a moment of this, she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue as deep into the hot cavern of Vex’s pussy as she could get.

“Princess... I want you to edge your queen...” Percy said. “If she says she’s getting close, pull back... You may cum if you wish, without having to ask permission... but she may not... Understand?”

“Ohhhh, yes, My King,” Kiki said against Vex’s skin. Oh, this was going to be intense. 

“Fuck!” Vex moaned. Percy wasn’t often this dominant, and it was hot to see the tables turned. “You two... will be the end of me... oh! Kiki!” Vex wrapped her arms around Keyleth’s thighs and pulled her pussy against her face. “Mmmm...”

“Oh, fuck!” Kiki moaned loudly, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she came again, especially once Percy started pounding her with his fingers, and then his cock. “Mmmmm... My Queen is so delicious... and My King’s fingers are wonderful...”

“If you think my fingers are nice, Princess, imagine my thick, hard cock in you...” Percy snarled, but not in a mean way. “Fuck, Keyleth... You’re almost ready...”

Vex let Keyleth’s hips go just a little, so Percy could have better access, and focused her efforts on sucking her clit. “Mmmff... fuck, you’re so good, Kiki...”

“Ohhhh, so are you, My Queen,” Kiki moaned. Percy inserted a third finger into Kiki’s ass and began the final round of stretching of her hole. “Oh, I’m so full, My King! Oh, please give your Princess your cock! Oh, she wants it so badly... fuck! I’m gonna cum again! FUCK!” 

Percy grinned, his fingers increasing in speed even as she tightened around them. “Such a delightful Princess you are...”

Vex opened her mouth wide, leaving just the tip of her tongue to tease Keyleth’s clit as she swallowed as much of her cum as she could. “Aaahh... Oh yes... you’re so good, Princess... fuck... please touch me, Kiki...”

“Yes, My Queen,” Kiki said shakily, moaning in pleasure from her continued high as she moved her hand up to slide two fingers into the hot, wet tunnel that was Vex’s pussy. “Gods, I love how eager you are... to drink from me... Ohhh, how does that feel, Majesty? Is that good?”

Behind her, Percy spread a very generous amount of lube on his cock, positioning it and pushing in, just the head of it inside Keyleth’s ass. Kiki’s eyes clamped shut, the intrusion a little more painful than she’d anticipated. “Let me know when I can move further in, alright?”

“Yes, My King...” she groaned out. “Soon...”

Vex sighed in appreciation as Keyleth fingered her, grateful for some friction at last. She gazed up and watched as Percy slowly entered Kiki’s ass. “Ooohh... wow, fuck that’s hot...” she moaned.

Keyleth grasped at the sheet below her with her free hand, biting her lip at the pain. It was beginning to subside, thankfully, and she looked back at her King and nodded for him to keep pushing in. “Please, My King... Go further in... quickly... and then hold there...” 

Percy nodded, and they both grunted a bit as he filled her more completely, pushing in all the way in a single push. Keyleth had to move her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming, but she didn’t want this to stop. “There there, Princess... My sweet, take your time... I shan’t move until you’re ready...”

“Y-yes, My King...” she moaned out, keeping her fingers moving inside Vex to try to distract her from the pain. “My Queen... Enjoying yourself, Dear Majesty?”

“Ooh yes...” Vex said. She brought her hands up to massage at Keyleth’s thighs and ass. “Just relax dear, it’ll be fine... ooooh, Kiki, yes! Right there!” She felt her walls desperately clench at Keyleth’s fingers and bit her lip with a moan to keep herself from cumming then.

Remembering the challenge that Percy had given her to edge Vex to near a breaking point, Kiki slowed her pace and licked broadly at the lips of her pussy, enjoying the taste and using it as a distraction from the pain. Soon, that subsided, the muscles getting used to Percy’s girth. “Your Princess is ready, My King... Please, move... and take me...”

“With pleasure, Princess...” he moaned, starting to move inside her, pouring more lube into the intersection between his cock and her ass. “Gods, Keyleth, you’re amazing... Ohhhh, Princess... You’re... Perfect... Both of you are... My Queen and my Princess...” Vex sighed in relief as Keyleth changed her pace and focused her attention on how Percy moved in and out of Keyleth. She moved two fingers up to her hole and slowly fucked into her, feeling Percy’s cock on the other side of her wall. Feeling those fingers pressed against his cock through Keyleth’s inner wall, Percy worked to match the tempo that Vex was keeping, sliding in as she slipped out, and vise-versa. Leaning over the two women, he kissed down Keyleth’s back and wrapped his arm around to grasp at her breast. “Want me to be rough now, Princess?”

“Yes, My King!” she cried out. “Take me like the princess of sluts that I am! Fuck! Please!” Vex shuddered under the two of them, knowing now that she was just along for the ride. It was intoxicating to be on this side of the dynamic, completely at the mercy of her husband and their princess. She set herself to enjoy whatever attention they would give her and focused on pleasuring Kiki.

Percy reached down and took Vex’s hand, squeezing it gently. “How are you doing down there, Darling Queen of My Heart?” 

Vex squeezed his hand in response. “I’m green, no worries,” she said. “This is just... so far from the usual for me, ah...” she said between gasps as Keyleth touched her.

“Glad to hear it, Darling...” Percy purred. “Ohhh, gods, Keyleth...” He continued thrusting into Kiki, who was now so lost in the pleasure of everything that she barely remembered or recognized her own name. “Ladies... I’m very close... I want us to all... cum together... Princess, make your Queen... careen over that cliff... with you...”

“Oohhh, gods!” Keyleth cried out. “Yes, My King!” She pushed a third finger into Vex and began fingering her at the same tempo she was being fucked by Percy. Being double penetrated was something she’d never experienced, and she never thought she’d enjoy it this much. She needed to talk to Vax and Beau about this later... She had a feeling this would be a new favorite thing... “Please, My Queen! Cum for me! Gods, I’m so fucking close!”

“Ooooh, fuck... yes! Gods, Keyleth!! Please, suck my clit, I’ll cum with you,” Vex panted out as she went to work on Kiki’s clit as well.

“Ahhh!” Kiki screamed as her clit was attacked by the talented mouth of her queen, and she could no longer hold back. Her mouth clamped down on Vex’s clit, sucking as hard as she could. She let out a high-pitched keen as she let go, bucking her hips toward Vex’s mouth and squirting as she came hard.

“Ohhh, fuck!” Percy moaned erotically as he felt muscles clench around him and heard the lovely noises from below him. “I’m cumming, Keyleth! Oh, fuck, yes! Oh, my Princess! Fuck! FUCK!!” And he unloaded himself into her ass with one final thrust, his vision going white in that moment, and then black as he momentarily faded from consciousness, his body staying in that position but motionless except for his breathing.

Vex let the mess flow over her face as she let Keyleth ride out her third orgasm, her pussy clenching down on the other woman’s fingers as she came crashing over. “Fuck!! Oh yes! Darlings!” Vex cried out, tearing her mouth away for breath.

Percy began to soften inside Kiki, and she realized that he wasn’t moving at all, his hands still resting on her hips, slack. “Percy? Are you alright back there, My King?” Her voice seemed to be enough to bring him back, and his eyes fluttered open. “Percy?”

“Yes, Princess, I’m quite alright,” he said with a chuckle. “Sorry, I checked out there for a second...” He pulled out of Keyleth carefully and motioned for the ladies to move back up into a cuddling position. Both of them were drenched in each other’s cum, and all three of them were sweaty and smelled deliciously of sex. “You two are so beautiful...”

Vex smiled at Percy and nuzzled into Keyleth’s hair. “Mmm, so are you two... we should really take a shower though,” she said with a small laugh.

“A nice hot bath sounds divine,” Percy said, and Keyleth hummed her agreement. “You lovelies stay here while I go get the bubble bath going, and then I’ll carry you each in. Sound good?”

“I can walk my damn self...” Keyleth tried to say, but when she tried just to pull herself back up onto her knees, they buckled, and she found herself face-first in the pillows. “Okay, maybe not...”

Vex laughed louder and pat Keyleth’s back, rubbing it up and down. “Don’t worry about it, babe... I know exactly how you’re feeling right now,” she said. 

“Fucked royally raw?” Kiki giggled. If Percy hadn’t already stepped away from the bed, she’d have pulled him back in for another kiss, but instead she turned around and kissed Vex deeply. “That was fucking amazing, Vexie...”

Vex’ahlia kissed her back, tasting the two of them mixed together. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it, Kiki,” she purred.

“I have to ask... Was he your first to take you the way he just took me?” Kiki asked, and Percy poked his head out of the bathroom at the question. Kiki assumed that Percy was probably Vex’s first for a lot of things, with how long they’d been married, and the five years they’d dated prior to their wedding. Percy kept quiet, letting his wife answer.

Vex looked over her shoulder towards Percy and smirked. “Yes, he was my first for quite a lot, but... not the first, if you know what I mean. I’m glad to have settled down though. More or less,” she said.

“I do know what you mean,” Keyleth said with a warm smile. “What I was trying to ask... Was he your first to give you anal, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh yes, sorry darling,” Vex said. “I had teased myself before, but he was the first to fuck me like that.”

“Mmmmm, that sounds like it was as amazing for you as it was for me just now...” Kiki said softly, purring against Vex’s shoulder as she kissed there. “Beau has asked me if I’ve wanted to, but I was always afraid... Now I think I’ll take her up on it.” To be fair, Kiki had given the same answer to Vax, but she wasn’t going to mention him here.

“Mmm, I think you’d especially enjoy it with her,” Vex said as she watched her husband walk in.

“Madame et mademoiselle, Le Bath is ready...” Percy said, smiling and moving to pick up Keyleth first. “Back in a moment, Dear Wife.”

The bathtub in this room was massive, feeling much more like a hot tub. Keyleth hummed in pleasure as she was lowered into the bubble bath and very steamy water. She lowered her head most of the way in, wetting down her hair before sitting against the edge of the tub. “Thank you, Percy.”

“For what, Sweet Princess?” Percy asked.

“For letting me into your little nest...” she said. “It means a lot to me. Both of you are amazing.” She pointed back toward the door. “Go get your wife... she deserves to be pampered now.”

When Percy came back to get her from the bed, Vex reached her arms out to wrap around his neck as he carried her. “Was that a good morning for you, dear?” she asked with a coy smile.

“Oh yes, Darling, that was amazing,” he said, kissing her neck as he walked into the bathroom. “As I said before, I should very much like to do this again.” 

Vex hummed in thought as Percy lowered her into the bath and then joined her and Keyleth. “I think we should do this again too. What part of it did you like best, Percy?” She almost wanted to say how she’d felt comparatively left out but decided to leave it for now.

“Seeing you eating each other out, I’d say...” Percy said, settling into the water himself. He sat next to his wife, Keyleth on her other side. “But I think that now... it’s time for our Queen to get the attention and pampering she deserves...” Making eye contact with each other, both Kiki and Percy put their hands on one of Vex’s tits and began to massage them. “Sorry if you felt a bit left out, My Darling Wife...”

“Ooo! Mmmm...” she purred, further relaxing into the warm, soapy water. “It’s alright dears, it was lovely to have ah! A... a change of perspective…”

“What say you, My King?” Keyleth said in a sultry tone. “Shall we make our Queen cum again right here in the bath? After all, she was incredibly patient with us...”

“Oh, yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea, Princess,” Percy said. “Would you like that, My Queen?”

“Mmm... oh yes... please, take your time...” Vex said, resting her head against Percy’s shoulder.

“Of course, My Dear,” Percy said, kissing the top of her head as they continued fondling her tits. “Next time we have time with Kiki... You’ll be the one on top, and the one with my cock in your delicious ass. Think about that...”

“Mmm, that sound lovely... Our dear Keyleth could keep that mouth of yours occupied as well...” Vex said, looking to Kiki and giving her a look.

“Oh, yes, I’m sure she could,” Percy said. “Having both of you on top of me... Riding me or sitting on my face... That image gets me excited...”

“Mmmm, me too,” Kiki purred, her hand drifting down between Vex’s legs. “I hope we can share those two positions, Vex...”

Vex intertwined her fingers with Keyleth’s other hand. “Of course, dear, we’re all mmm, all in this together...” Percy kissed a line of sensual kisses from Vex’s mouth to her cheek and chin, to her ear, down the side of her neck, and into the water to gently suck on one of Vex’s nipples. Gods, he loved those things, and the pleasure they brought her when he played with them. He lifted one out of the water so that he could keep breathing, beginning to bite and suck hard on it. 

Meanwhile, Kiki had slipped two and then three fingers into Vex’s pussy, always loving the heat of that crevice. “At one point very soon, Vexie, I want to put on one of those harnesses that stuffs my insides, but so I can also fuck you...”

Vex braced one arm over the edge of the tub for leverage, allowing both her lovers more access without her falling further in. “Oh, Percy...” she praised, almost too lost to respond to Keyleth. “Fuck... Kiki... that sounds amazing...” Vex moaned. The water made her touch a little rougher, but her own slick was quickly building.

Percy continued to suck on his wife’s breast, his hand rubbing along her belly, flat from hard work to remove all the baby fat after each pregnancy they’d had. “Tell me, Love... Would you like me to put another child or two in you?”

“I’d love my baby to have someone to grow up next to,” Kiki said, trying to convince Vex to say yes.

Vex smiled and combed her fingers through Percy’s hair. “There’s going to be a lot of us pregnant if all goes to plan... oh sure, why not? I love having children with you, Percy...”

“I love you so much,” Percy crooned. “That’ll never change, of course... but I’m very happy with your answer.” He returned to kissing and sucking and biting her tits before moving back up to her neck. “Hmmmm... I wish that water-breathing wasn’t just something in our game...”

“Mmm, I love you too... ah, fuck... oh, Darling...” Vex gasped as he played with her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and held him close. “Oh gods, you’re so, so good to me.”

“And you are so good for me too, Darling,” Percy said, taking Vex’s hand and guiding it to his cock. “Please...”

“Are you two going to try to make those babies in the bath?” Kiki said, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. “I mean, not that I mind watching, but seems a bit dangerous, doesn’t it?”

Vex had barely wrapped her fingers around Percy’s cock when she heard Keyleth’s words. “Ah... as much as I love this, she’s right, Percy... we should ah... -focus- and actually wash up,” she said.

Percy raised his eyebrows in Kiki’s direction, a little incensed that she would say something like that. “Fine, we won’t fuck in the bath... but I’d love to see if we can at least get each other off? Give me this, and I’ll wash and pamper both of you afterwards, alright?”

“Sounds fair to me,” Keyleth said, biting her lip sheepishly at his response. “Love you both...” She leaned in and kissed Percy first, then Vex. “Please, Vex, give him what he wants...”

Vex’s face softened a little. “Oh darling,” she said, turning to sit in Percy’s lap. “I didn’t mean like we couldn’t get off in the bath,” she brought him in for a kiss and continued down his neck. “I just meant that Keyleth was right... fucking in the tub is pretty dangerous...” she sat back again, resting her ass against his cock. “I just don’t want any of us to get hurt.”

Percy purred at the movement, the kisses, and the friction on his cock. “Oh yes, you’re absolutely right, actually fucking in the bath can be dangerous, but a bit of foreplay shouldn’t be a problem,” he said, a needy tone to his voice. “And I want to see you both come apart right here...”

“As long as you keep your word to give us both a good washing afterwards, I LOVE this idea,” Keyleth said. 

Vex hummed and threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of Percy’s head. “Should we girls play together then, so you can watch? Or did you have another idea?” she asked seductively.

“Hmmmm... I like that idea, especially if you’re the one giving the attention, Darling,” Percy said, leaning in and kissing her again. “I’ll be giving you all the attention once we get back into bed, so it seems fair, right, Keyleth?” 

“Oh, absolutely, Percy,” she said, twisting a lock of her own hair around her index finger. “I look forward to watching you both in action...”

“Then sit back and enjoy the show, Darling,” Vex said before floating over to Keyleth. “Now then my dear, how are you doing?” she asked, taking one of her breasts in hand and squeezing it teasingly.

“I’m doing amazing, Vexie...” Keyleth purred. “May I make a request, My Queen? He is our King, but your princess wants to make sure her queen gets all the opportunity to get pregnant, so the Royal Seed should not be wasted... My request is that he not be allowed to cum until he is in you...”

Vex bit her lip to not laugh at Keyleth’s cheesy line. “Only if it wouldn’t be too much torture for him,” she purred, moving into kiss Kiki’s neck and continued to feel her up.

“Your King will be fine,” Percy said, a seductive and playful growl escaping his lips. “I’m looking forward to seeing this, and have every intention of cumming in you as many times as possible over the next several...”

“With all due respect, Percival De Rolo... Shut up!” Kiki said, cutting him off very abruptly. “Just sit back and watch...”

Vex bit lightly into Keyleth’s neck where she was kissing. “Behave, you two...” she said after licking over the spot. Vex trailed her nails down Kiki’s side until she reached her hip. “Now, Princess, how badly do you want me to fuck you?”

Keyleth moaned at the bite, nodding her head that she would behave. “Please, My Queen... I’m begging you... You fucking me gives me life... Please...”

“Good girl,” Vex purred. She sucked at the mark she had made on her neck and danced her fingers around Kiki’s opening. Vex felt the distinct difference between the bath water and her body’s slick. “Oh, darling...”

“Oh god, Vex... Yes, please, put your fingers in me...” Keyleth begged, dropping the titles in the appearance of brattiness. “I think I can take your whole hand...”

Percy looked over at how brash Keyleth suddenly was, eyebrows raised. “Wow... Such a brat...”

“Isn’t she though? I kinda like her like this...” Vex said as she teased in three fingers. “Fuck... are you sure you could take my whole hand?” Vex asked with a sultry smile.

“Fuck yeah, I could,” Kiki said, almost snarling as she spread her legs wider and willed her inner muscles to relax. “Today seems, ahhh... to be a day of firsts... for me... ah, fuck yeah, Vexie... I’ll be good and even say please...”

“Oh good girl...” Vex said, kissing along her neck and shoulder as she pumped her fingers in and out. She could feel Keyleth loosening again and soon teased in a fourth finger. “Shit... you’re so hot, Keyleth...”

“So are you, Vex’ahlia,” Kiki purred, her leg finding Percy’s leg under the water, who then proceeded to wrap his leg around hers, both glad to have a connection in this supremely intimate moment. “Fuck... I feel so full... but I still think I... can take it all in... Please... Oh, gods!”

Vex moved her other hand to start playing with herself and found her own pussy to be very slick. “Oh, fuck... gods, Kiki...” She positioned her thumb just so, and tried to wiggle her fingers so she could squeeze it in. “Holy shit...”

“Oh my... fuck, yes...” Keyleth moaned, her eyes trained on Vex. “Oh, yes, it feels... so damn good...” She whimpered curses under her breath as she finally felt the upper knuckle of Vex’s thumb slip past the ring of muscles. “Fuck fuck fuck! Vex! Please, fuck me with your hand! Fuck yeah!!”

Vex rested her head against Keyleth’s shoulder and took a shivering breath as she rubbed at her own clit and started fucking Kiki with her hand, as far as she could move anyway. “Oooohhh... gods, Keyleth...”

Feeling all four fingers wiggling around inside her, with the thumb keeping her stretched taut, was drawing Kiki ever closer to another massive orgasm. She reached her free arm (the arm that was not holding her up from sinking into the water) down into the water and tried to reach Vex’s slicked entrance, but couldn’t quite reach, so instead began to pinch and twist her nipples between her fingers.

While watching this, Percy absently stroked his own shaft, hard but nowhere near cumming himself. “So incredibly hot...”

Vex gasped and moaned as Keyleth pulled at her nipples. “Oh fuck... oh shit, I’m so close... Keyleth, I love you... fuck...”

“I love you too, Vex’ahlia...” Kiki moaned erotically, loudly too. “Oh, gods... I’m close too... Please don’t stop... even after I cum... I want... multiple orgasms... from that hand filling me up... Oh, please, Vex! Pleasepleaseplease... Fucking fuck fuck! I’m cumming!! Ah!! Vex!! YES!!” And with a shout, she tightened around Vex’s hand and toppled over the edge into ecstasy. “Don’t stop! For the love of God, don’t stop!!”

Kiki had squeezed down on her hand so tightly she couldn’t pump it in and out, just flex her fingers back and forth for stimulation. “Oh fuck... oh gods, oh fuck... Keyleth yes! Ah!! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna OH FUCK!! YES!!” Vex cried out as she crashed over. She made sure not to stop the movements of her hand.

Keyleth moaned and bucked her hips up against Vex’s hand, still very turned on and revved up by her lover’s cries and continued stimulation of her insides. “Yes, Vexie, yes! Oh, gods!” Her eyes met Percy’s, which were clouded with lust, but he remained an obedient on-looker and kept himself at bay.

“My god, you ladies are making it difficult to keep my hands off you...”

Vex lay her head against Kiki’s shoulder and smiled. “Just a little longer, dear... fuck...” she said. Her clit was nearly overstimulated to the point of pain. “Ah, hold on...” Vex said and adjusted so she could grind against Keyleth’s thigh, and took the other woman’s breast in her free hand. “Ooooh.... that’s better...”

“She just, ahhh... needs to make me cum again... and then she’s all yours, Percival,” Kiki said, giving him a sultry smile, her leg rubbing along his. “Oh, fuck, Vex... Oh yes, My Darling, your hands are like gifts from God! This isn’t... going to take long... ohhhhh fuck yeah! Yeah! Ohhhh, Veeeeexxxx....”

“Come on, darling...” Vex purred, pinching her nipple. “Cum for me...” She angled her hand inside her to rub against her clit. “Fuck, Kiki... you’re so beautiful like this...”

“Ohhhh FUCK!!” Keyleth cried out, her entire body contracting and convulsing in pleasure. “Vex!! Oh god, Vex! YES!! Ohhhhhhh!! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!” Thick cum soaked Vex’s hand again before pushing her out with a great deal of force. “Ohhhh goooodddddssss...”

Vex groaned when Keyleth’s muscles pushed her hand out. “Goodness, dear... you’ll certainly have no trouble giving birth...” She looked at her hand, dripping with Keyleth’s thick cum and water.

“Oof... That was incredibly hot to watch,” Percy said, running a wet hand through his hair as he sat back against the tub wall. Keyleth also leaned back, trying to catch her breath. 

“Ohhhh, damn...” she said. “Fuck... now I do need to take break... Thank you, Darling...”

Vex relaxed against the side of the tub, catching her breath as well. “Percy... are you still up for that pampering you promised us?”

“Oh, absolutely, Darling,” Percy said, looking around for the fluffy loofah and seeing it hanging on a hook near the faucet, the body wash nearby as well. “Which of you would like me to wash first.” Keyleth quickly raised her hand and pointed it toward Vex.

“Vex deserves it, after what she did for me,” she purred. “Damn, those hands are magical...”

Vex sidled up to Percy and leaned against him. “I’m all yours, Love,” she purred.

“Mmmmm, yes, and I’m your humble servant, My Darling Queen,” Percy said, kissing her gently before grabbing the loofah and bottle of body wash. He poured a generous amount of soap onto the puff and lathered it up, reaching up to her neck and starting to gently run it along her neck and shoulders. “Once we’re done in the bath, I think we need to get some food from the kitchen, even though that means I’ll have to wait to make love to you...”

“Good idea...” Kiki said, suddenly hearing her stomach growl. “Gotta keep our energy up, right? Among... other things...”

“Oh, hush, you,” Percy said teasingly, sticking out his tongue.

Vex sighed happily under Percy’s care. “I agree, breakfast sounds like a good idea. What time is it anyway?” she asked. Not that it mattered, but she hadn’t seen the time when Percy originally woke them up.

Percy glanced at his water-proof watch and his eyes widened. “It seems our breakfast was each other,” he chuckled. “It’s nearly eleven now. Seems we’ll be having lunch instead.”

Vex shrugged. “Either way, food. As much as I love you both, sex does not replace food,” she said with a smile. She leaned back to fully get her hair wet. “Percy, if you would be so kind as to wash my hair for me?”

“Of course, Dear,” Percy said pouring more of the soap into his hand and gliding it over the top of her hair and starting to lather it up. Vex’s hair was always so fun to play with, as she took care of it very very well. “It’s an honor for me to help you care for something that is such a pride and joy of yours... Just like our children... and our Princess...” Keyleth blushed but said nothing, smiling sheepishly. 

“Hmm... it is an honor for me to have someone as good as you by my side in my life,” Vex said wistfully. “I feel so lucky to have all of our loves and paramours, but especially you.”

“I’m incredibly lucky... to have both of you in my life,” Kiki said, smiling a bit bashfully. “We’ve known each other for so long, and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without both of you in it.” She hid behind her hair a little bit. “I feel like we’re exchanging vows of some kind, wow...”

“Well, Keyleth, everyone here has a connection to almost everyone else. Perhaps some kind of handfasting or commitment ceremony would eventually be in order,” Percy said. “Of course, you two are the only women I would consider tying myself to.” Of course, Vax and Shaun would make this a 5-way commitment if they were to do this. “Be that as it may, nothing we’re saying is any less true.”

Vex reached out and took Kiki’s hand. “After you and Beau are married, we could see about a handfasting, if you want,” she said.

“I’d love that,” Keyleth and Percy both said at the same time.

“There are so many ways that we could all connect,” Keyleth said, thinking about Vex and Vax and Percy and Beau all connected to her, with Vax and Percy also connected to Shaun, and Mollymauk connected to The Gilmores (And Jester and most of the other boys!). 

“Perhaps a group handfasting would be a logistical nightmare, but a series of small services might be in order,” Percy suggested, starting to run water from a cup over Vex’s hair gently. 

Vex laughed out loud then, imagining the whole group of them trying to do it at once. “It certainly would be, Darling! Taking it in smaller pieces would be better,” she said.

“Probably a bit more personal that way too,” Percy said, massaging Vex’s shoulders after he was done washing her hair. His hand gently rubbed along her neck, finding the hickeys that had been left there, knowing that it must be sensitive. 

“My turn?” Kiki asked softly when they made eye contact, and Percy nodded.

Vex breathed deeply as Percy rubbed his hands over her neck, but moved away from him at Keyleth’s words to make room for her. “He’s all yours, Honey...” she said.

Kiki reached out for Vex’s hand as Percy moved to put body wash on the bath puff and lather it up. “Don’t go too far, Darling...” she said. “If I can’t touch you, you’ve gone too far from me...”  
Percy chuckled a little at that. Vex had told him that during the beginning of the war between the US and Russia, when things had been the most uncertain for pretty much everyone in Chicago, Vax had used similar words, though that had been in much more dire circumstances.

“You certainly do have a way of using words in the most cute and sexy way, Princess...”

Vex linked her fingers with Kiki’s. “I will never be too far from either of you, my dears,” she said with a small smile.

“I love you both so much,” Percy said, gently massaging Kiki’s shoulder first a few moments. He made relatively quick work of washing her, while trying to make sure she felt just as appreciated and loved. “You’ve both added so much to my life...”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You’re so sweet, Percy,” she said and moved into kiss him. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

Kiki was simply enjoying the attention and smiled as her lover’s hands ghosted over her body, gently washed her hair, and poured water over her head to wash the suds off her. As Vex said something about being hungry, she felt her own stomach growl. “Me too.”

Vex moved to the edge of the tub and started climbing out. “The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we eat... the sooner we get back to bed,” she said. Vex turned towards Percy and Kiki and helped them out of the bath.

Percy grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to the ladies. “You lovelies get settled with a movie or something on this amazing big-screen TV, and I’ll go and make lunch for all of us. Any requests?”

Kiki thought for a moment. “I’m in the mood for some roasted veggies, and some fresh fruit.”

Vex dried herself off and wrapped her hair up before answering. “Hmm, I’ll take a turkey sandwich, you know how I like it Percy,” she said.

“At least it’s not chicken!” Percy chuckled, and Kiki giggled. “Anything to drink? I’m looking at grabbing a cider for myself.”

“If we’re drinking alcohol, I’ll have one of those raspberry wine coolers in the back of the fridge,” Kiki requested.

“I’ll take a cider as well, dear,” Vex said. “This may be one of the last times I can have alcohol safely.” She snuggled into the sheets and pulled the remote from the nightstand, then tugged lightly on Keyleth’s hand to pull her into bed as well.

“Cider and raspberry wine cooler, grilled vegetables and fresh fruit, and turkey sandwich, coming right up!” Percy said with a smile, giving each of them a kiss. “There’s probably cake left over from dinner last night, so I’ll bring up a piece for each of us.”

“Sounds good,” Kiki said, snuggling into Vex. “Now get out... so you can get back to us sooner.”

Vex wrapped her arm around Keyleth and waved her fingers at Percy. “Hurry back now,” she said.

Within a few minutes of watching a random cooking show, Kiki was toying gently with Vex’s breast with one hand, watching her face to see her reactions to the touches. “Does that feel good, My Queen?” She cooed. 

“Mmm, yes it does, Princess... How are you doing, Keyleth?” Vex asked. She wanted to get back to their actual names and see if Kiki could hold a conversation while they played.

“I’m doing great, Vex’ahlia,” Kiki said softly. “I’m really happy. I love the fact that we can share our wonderful best friend without jealousy... At least, I haven’t detected any jealousy from you.”

Vex smiled at her and rubbed her hand on Kiki’s back. “No need to worry, I’m not jealous. I’ve worked past some issues, if you’re thinking of how I used to be,” she said.

“Still feisty, but not nearly as over-protective,” Kiki said. “But you know that his heart is yours forever... and trust is a huge part of that.” Her hand continued to play with Vex’s nipple. “If trust wasn’t a major factor, I don’t think any of us would be in this house right now. I trust my Beau, and Vax, to be open and honest with me, and you clearly trust Percy and me to be open with you.”

“Mmm, you’re so right... I trust all of you, to varying degrees, of course,” Vex said, and moved her hand up comb through Kiki’s hair.

“I hope we never have to be apart for very long...” Keyleth said, suddenly introspective. “I worry that... well, once Beau graduates, she’s going to want to go where the jobs are for her field. Chicago has great opportunities, but California has a lot more game development opportunities for her...” 

“Have you two talked about it? I don’t think that I could give a good opinion if I’m missing anything...” Vex asked. She wasn’t even paying attention to the TV anymore.

“A little bit, but not a lot since she’s getting a Master’s Degree after she gets done with Undergrad, so it’s a lot further off for her than most of the others,” Keyleth said. 

Vex leaned over and kissed the top of Kiki’s head. “I’m sure that whatever choice you make, it’ll all work out. Even if it means traveling a lot,” she said.

Percy had just returned and was standing outside the slightly-ajar door, and smiled as he moved to open the door more fully and come in with the food. “We can always pay to have you visit us every few weekends, if you’d like, Keyleth, if your own work schedule permits.”

“We can cross that bridge when we get to it, Love,” Kiki said with a warm smile. “But thank you for the offer. I certainly hope we can alternate who travels, so that Beau won’t get stuck taking care of the kids while I’m gone.”

Vex kissed Keyleth once more. “Time for that later,” she said. “Our darling Percival has brought us lunch!” she said. Vex got up and helped Percy set up for lunch and dug in when they were all settled.

“What are we watching, Darling?” Percy asked, pouring his drink and taking a bite of his pulled pork sandwich.

“I think we got so caught up in talking and playing, that I don’t think we were actually watching anything,” Keyleth said. “We could pull up YouTube or Twitch and watch that game we’ve been following? I was busy grading papers last week.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m afraid I’ve fallen behind as well,” Vex said before taking a large bit of her sandwich.

“I always enjoy watching the art reel at the beginning of this show,” Keyleth said, taking the controller and pulling up YouTube. “And the music is great!”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Percy said. “Beau said that one of the days we’re here, we need to play a one-shot, I think about bears or something?”

“Oh, that sounds like fun,” Vex said, halfway paying attention to the art reel. She’d always been a fan of bears and other large animals. “We’ll have to see about doing that.” As they watched the game and ate their food, they fell into silence, except for the reactions they had to the action of the game. There were a few intense moments, but one rather sweet moment had Keyleth in tears, embarrassed that her hormones were affecting her emotional state over a game.

“It’s alright, Darling,” Percy cooed softly in her ear. “You have every right to feel what you feel...”  
“Thank you...” she said, holding tightly to both their hands. “You think at the break we could pause it? I don’t know why, but I’m feeling rather needy to watch you two in action...”

“Of course we can, dear,” Vex said. She took the controller so she would be able to pause it as soon as the GM indicated there would be one. Vex kissed Kiki and squeezed her hand. “Mood swings like this are normal, just so you know,” she said quietly.

Keyleth turned her head toward Vex just before she was kissed, loving the taste and feeling of her lips on hers. “I figured as much...” she said softly. A few minutes later, the game came to an abrupt pause, and the TV was shut off. “We’ll pick that up later, but I think it’s time for us to play a game of our own...”

“Sounds fun...” Percy said, pulling Vex close to him after Kiki moved away a little, very content to watch them now. “My Darling...” he whispered as he kissed her needily.

Vex hummed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Percy. “What kind of game did you want to play, dearest?” she asked.

“Hunter and prey...” Percy growled, a hungry look in his eyes. “Only I’ve already caught you...”

Vex wiggled a bit, making a show of trying to escape and smirked up at Percy. “Oooh, mighty hunter... what will you do with me...?”

“I will ravage you and take you as mine...” he purred in her ear, his voice gravelly and needy. “Don’t expect me to give you a soft touch... But this will include worship of your body... in every way possible...”

Vex rolled her body up against his. “You really know how to turn me on... Fuck, Percy...” she ran her hands down his back and squeezed at his ass. “Mmmm...”

“The same goes for me as well, Vex...” he said softly, grinding down against her. “You feel that, My Sweet? That’s what you do to me... You barely have to touch me and I’m hard...”

His cock brushed against her just so and Vex gasped quietly at the sensation. She drew her nails up his back and rested her hands palm up on the bed. “Oh yes... please, give it to me...”

“Not until I worship your body...” he said with a low growl, moving down her body with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He nibbled here and there, paying particular attention to her neck, and then her nipples. His hands roamed her body, and he tuned his ears to listen to each gasp and cry coming from her lips. “I’m going to drive you mad with desire, my sweet prey...”

“Ohh... mmmm, Percy... ah...” Vex moaned. She gripped her hands into fists as she resisted the urge to touch Percy. “You’re so good...”

“You can fight me, or you can give in and embrace your captor...” Percy said as a way of giving her permission to touch him. “Either way... you are mine...”

“Mmm...” Vex hummed and considered her options. She combed her nails through Percy’s hair and drew them down his back. “I think I shall surrender to my hunter... please...”

Percy let out a growl from deep in his chest, moving back up to lay on her, biting her neck ferociously. “Very good... such a delicious morsel... Shall I keep teasing you, my dear, or do you want my cock in you right the fuck now?”

Vex keened and arched up against Percy. She gripped onto him, digging her nails into his back and arms. “Ah... fuck.. Fuck! Gods, whatever you want... take me, I’m yours...”

“Mmmm, right the fuck now it is, My Darling...” he said, loving the feeling of her “claws” in his skin. He got into position and slid into her quickly, burying himself inside nearly instantly. “Ohhh, gods! So hot and wet... Perfection on all levels... Oh gods!”

Vex moaned loudly as Percy entered her. Her hands found his wrists and gripped there, then moved to link their fingers together on her hips. “Ooooh yes, ah... ah... ohh fuck, Percy... yes... oh fuck...”

Percy quickly moved their hands up, still linked together, to either side of Vex’s head, giving himself more leverage to start moving in her. He started out slow, but not gentle, knowing that she often enjoyed it this way. “Vex’ahlia... Queen of... my heart...”

“Hhhhaaa..! Oh yes... Percival...” Vex moaned as she was pinned to the bed. She loved being positioned like this, spread out and exposed under her husband. “Fuck.. fuck!”

Keyleth watched all of this happening, and had been playing with herself all the while, though not completely actively until this moment. She wished she had a nice thick toy to play with right then, so she could feel anything close to having her boyfriend’s cock inside her right then. “Percy...” she moaned softly as she pushed her fingers inside herself, almost in a whisper. “I wish you were in me right now...”

“You’ll get your turn, Princess...” Percy said, turning his head to look at her very briefly before focusing on Vex again. “You, Vex’ahlia... are my focus right now...” And with that, his speed increased, angling himself to catch all the spots that made his wife sing and squeal and moan. “My Vex’ahlia... My darling... Oh, fuck yes...”

Vex tightened her grip a little and spread her legs more as Percy drove into her. “Oooohh yes!! Aaahhh, fuck yes.... oh! Mmm!!” she squealed and moaned. Vex could feel herself getting close, but she didn’t want to cum too soon.

“Hold yourself back, My Love...” Percy purred. “I want to give you one of the biggest orgasms you’ve ever experienced... No need to ask me... but please try...” He knew her body well enough to know when she was close, and slowed just a bit, but kept with the deep thrusts. “I love you...”

Vex screwed her eyes shut and took a few deep, gasping breaths to try to calm herself down. Percy’s change of pace helped a lot too. “Ah... fuck... I love you too... You’re so good at this, darling...”

“If I’m good... You are magnificent...” Percy said softly, a hand moving from her hands to her breast. “My beloved... you are an angel in human form...”

Vex hummed at his hand on her breast. “Oh, that’s a good distraction... ah, yes... my darling...” She wasn’t sure how to respond to his praise, so she just soaked it up.

“How many times do you want me to cum inside you today, Dear?” Percy crooned, his hand groping and twisting her nipple. He looked over at Kiki after asking Vex the question, and the redhead blushed, inches away from her own orgasm. “I’m sure our princess will consent to sucking and fluffing me to get hard so you can just lay there and be beautiful...”

“I’d be happy to do that, Percival... especially if it makes it so you can fill Vex’ahlia as many times as she wants you to.”

Vex shuddered and moaned. “Fuck... ah... can... can you do three?” she asked. Vex wanted to give them a good chance but didn’t want to completely wear Percy out.

“Yes, I believe I can,” he said proudly, starting to move faster inside her again. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and he knew it. From the sounds of things, neither was Kiki...

“Please, Percy, cum for us!” Kiki moaned loudly. “I’m so close, and I want you... to cum when I do! Ohhh!”

“Aah! Oooh yes... Percy, fuck meee... oh fuck oh fuck, yeeesss!” Vex panted and moaned. She squeezed her thighs around his hips to hold him inside “Oh cum for me darling... Yes! Yes oh gods! I’m cumming! FUCK!”

“Ohhhh, fuck!” Percy cried out, feeling her squeeze around him as she came. He quickly adjusted her legs to wrap around his waist so that he could bottom out inside her, and within a few seconds, he threw his head back and let out a howl of pleasure as he shot his seed into her. “VEX! OH FUCK YES!”

“Percy! Gods, yes!” Kiki screamed when she heard him cumming, feeling her insides coil up like a spring. And finally, she let herself go, a wordless cry of ecstasy escaping her lips. 

“Oooohhh yeeahhh... there it is...” Vex moaned, low and quiet with satisfaction as she felt Percy fill her. She tugged at his arms, pulling him down for a kiss. “I fucking love you, Percy,” Vex said.

“And I fucking love you, Vex...” he whispered against her lips. “I’m gonna need a minute... to rest... before we continue...” He was very, very out of breath, more-so than usual. He pulled out and moved to Vex’s said, reaching for Kiki, who quickly moved over to lay next to him.

“Let me know when you’re ready for me to touch you, Percy,” she said softly, and Percy nodded, turning his head to invite her into a kiss.

Vex tilted her hips up to prevent anything from spilling out and relaxed against the pillows, catching her breath. “Gods... it’s no wonder we have so many children... we’re too good at sex...”

“There is no such thing as too good at sex, my sweet.” Percy said softly. 

“Oh, I agree, I wouldn’t trade it for anything... just, you know, it’s a lot of kids,” she said with a giggle.

“And they have a huge family who will love them forever...” Percy said with a tired voice. He was tired, but not sleepy, which was a good thing because they were nowhere near being done with playtime. “I’m glad we have a large home and can provide for them very well.”

Vex found Percy’s hand with hers and squeezed it affectionately. “I’m glad too, Love,” she said.

“Keyleth, Darling, there’s a plug in my bag next to the dresser over there... You’re closest to it... Can you bring it to us? It’s dark blue.” Kiki rolled off the bed and onto her feet and quickly did as she was asked, smiling at how it seemed to be just the right shape for a freshly-stretched pussy. 

“Here we are, Percy,” she said, handing it to him, and he moved to put it inside Vex. She whined a little as he put the plug in her, still very sensitive. 

Vex rolled onto her side and gazed at Percy and Kiki. “This is so nice...” 

“Agreed...” Percy said. “I wonder what everyone else is doing with their day. I didn’t see anyone else on my way to or from the kitchen when I went to get lunch.”

“Probably spending time together like we are...” Vex said. She motioned vaguely towards her phone. “We could text them if you’re interested?”

“Good idea!” Keyleth said with chuckle, pulling her phone from the side table. They had several texts, already asking what they were up to, and several lewd photos of what others had been engaged in. Vax and Beau had each sent her a private message with their naked forms, and she could practically feel her nose bleeding from that. 

“You weren’t wrong, Love,” Percy chuckled nervously as he stared at an image of both the Gilmores, stark naked and smiling at him. 

Vex glanced at Percy’s phone before turning her gaze away when she caught a glimpse of her brother. “Hmm, this almost makes me wish I was involved with some of the others... I would get sexy selfies from you two, but you’re already here,” she said.

“I’d be happy to send you sexy selfies any time you’d like, Vexie...” Kiki purred. “And I’m sure business trips include plenty of those from Percy when you can’t go with him.”

“Oh, yes, quite a few,” Percy said. “And I hope that I can get sexy pictures of you two while you keep each other company while I’m away...”

Vex flopped one arm across Percy’s chest, almost reaching Kiki’s breast with her hand. “That sounds lovely,” she said. “I just meant, right now, I’m a bit left out, that’s all.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, Darling,” Percy said, leaning in and kissing her. “What can I do to make it up to you, My Love?”

“Hmm...” Vex thought for a minute. “How about, as soon as you’re ready, Keyleth sits on my face while you fuck me again?”

“Done and done!” they both said, grinning like fools.

“I guess that means it’s time for me to start getting you ready?” Kiki purred in Percy’s ear. “Would you like my mouth or just my hands this time?”

“Your mouth, please...” he said softly. “Gods, your mouth...” He looked back to Vex and leaned in again, kissing her deeply. “You’re both so hot.”

Vex kissed Percy back, then watched as Kiki got into position and brushed her hand through her hair. “This is really hot...” She then flipped back over and started playing with her own tits as she watched the two of them.

“You have such good tits, Vexie...” Kiki said softly, admiring her handiwork before getting down and putting the tip of Percy’s cock in her mouth and sucking the way Beau and Vax liked. It seemed perfect for Percy too, because he was soon mewling her name and curses and praises. 

“Oh, fuck... Kiki...” he moaned. 

Vex watched closely as Kiki worked on Percy. Her eyes flitted between her lips wrapped around his cock and the looks on his face. “Oooh!” Ve moaned sharply as she twisted her nipple. “Mmmm...”

Keyleth was incredibly wet from having just had a big orgasm, and the erotic sounds coming from her lovers’ lips were making her more-so. “Mmmm, may I touch myself, My Queen?” she asked, coming up for air for a second.

“Ah... no, Keyleth... You have to focus,” Vex said. She ran her hand through Kiki’s hair again. “Come on, be a good girl...”

“Yes, My Queen,” she said dutifully before diving back down onto Percy’s cock and renewing her efforts. She knew that she would be rewarded by them, and so slipped into an easy subspace. “Mmmmm... Hmmmm...”

“There’s a very good girl...” Percy groaned, putting a hand in her hair and tugging gently, just to hold her there. “My Princess...” After a solid five minutes of her working on him, he finally let up, allowing her to breathe. “Darling Queen, I’m ready for you...”

Vex shifted and spread her legs for Percy once again. “I love how you look when you’re in control,” she said. “Now come here, lover...”

“And I love being in control...” Percy said with a smile, a dark fire in his eyes almost as if he was possessed. “Come over here, Princess, and give your Queen what she’s asked you for...”

“Yes, My King,” Kiki said obediently, crawling over and straddling Vex’s head. “Is this how Her Majesty wants me?”

Vex stroked her hands up Kiki’s thighs. “Yes, Princess... you’re so good, you can make out with Percy if you want...” she said. Vex started licking up into Keyleth, cleaning her gently so she could get her going again. “Mmm, tasty...”

“Fuck...” Kiki moaned, leaning in and kissing Percy ferociously, moaning into his mouth. As she was cleaned out by Vex’s tongue, Percy’s touches to her breasts were causing her to gush even more. “Fuck yes, My Queen! My King!” 

“You’re perfect, Princess...” he said, his arms wrapped around her. “Fuuuuuck...” A few moments later, he was getting into position to push back into Vex’s pussy. 

Vex drank up as much as she could, pushing back to breath as Percy was positioned to enter her. “Holy shit... I think you might just drown me, Keyleth...” she panted. She looked down between her legs and saw her husband just waiting there. “Oh... come on, Percy... this plug only does so much... please fuck me...”

Percy very quickly pulled the plug out of Vex and pushed inside her again, groaning softly as he felt the mixture of their cum from before. “Ohhhh, Vex... Is that better, My Queen?”

“This... this is what you do to me... My Queen...” Kiki moaned. “Oh, Gods... Please don’t stop...”

Vex moaned at the sensation of Percy filling her again, around their combined cum. She licked up into Keyleth again, finding her clit and sucking briefly. “That’s so good... mmm, fuck...”

“Oh, My Queen!” Kiki moaned as her clit was sucked on. “Fuuuuck yes, please don’t stop, Majesty! Ohhhhh yes!” She felt Percy’s hands on her breasts, tweaking and twisting them, even as he began to move inside Vex.

“Oh, Keyleth... Darling Princess...” Percy said in a sultry voice in her ear. “Vex’ahlia... Queen of my heart...” Vex moved under her lovers, so she could focus on Keyleth’s clit and thrust back against Percy. They both made her feel so amazing and so she moaned with pleasure.

“Fuck yes, My Queen...” Kiki moaned as she was pleasured by her mouth. “Will... will you bite my leg, Your Majesty?” 

“Oh, that’s really hot...” Percy purred, starting to really get moving inside Vex again. “Do you want me to be quick... about cumming... or take my time, Darling?”

“Mmm... take your time, dear... I want to tease our girl here,” Vex said as she tilted her head back again to lick up into Keyleth. It was an easy pleasure to enjoy Percy rocking into her while she took Kiki apart.

While Kiki’s first instinct was to buck down into Vex’s mouth, Percy had one hand on the redhead’s hip, and the other on the dark-haired woman’s opposite hip, holding both of them steady. “Our princess is such a good girl... Such an obedient and pretty slut for us, isn’t that right, Keyleth?”

“Yes, My King!” Kiki cried out, so very very close. “Your slut! Oh fuck!”

Vex felt Keyleth’s thighs trembling and lightly scratched her nails down them before smoothing the palms of her hands back over the scratches. “Are you gonna cum, Princess?” Vex asked, flicking her tongue over her clit. “So soon? Should I just keep you here until Percy is done with me?”

“Oh, My Queen, I would very much... love that...” Kiki whimpered, the idea of being given orgasm after orgasm unrelenting making her even wetter. “If it pleases The King...”

“Oh, it very much pleases me...” Percy said quickly. “Keep our Princess cumming, Sweet Vex...”

Vex pinched Kiki’s ass just a bit. “Good,” she said and went back to sucking on her clit, hoping to make her cum soon.

The pinches and scratches to her legs and ass had Keyleth about to burst, but she didn’t want it to stop any time soon. She felt the coil of an orgasm tightening in her gut and let out a loud cry as she was pushed over the edge again. Percy pulled her upper body toward him and kissed her ferociously while keeping his speed up. This time, Kiki didn’t gush, but her clit and pussy walls became engorged with blood. “Fuck! Don’t stop, please, Your Majesty! Ohhhh!”

As Keyleth’s clit jumped between her lips, Vex redoubled her efforts, sucking and stroking at Kiki with her tongue. “Oh good girl... mmmm, fuck.... Percy...” she moaned.

Percy’s speed ticked up just a notch as he saw Keyleth cumming, only inches away from the edge of that cliff again himself. “So very close...” Percy grunted. “Oh fuck, Vex, you’re so perfect... You both are...” He hit Vex’s sweet spot and watched for her reaction.

“Fuck yeah!” Kiki screamed. “Keep this up...ah! and I’m gonna cum again! Fuck!”

“Oooh!! Yes! Percy, fuck, oh gods, right there.... mmmm!” Vex cried out and cut herself off by sucking on Keyleth’s clit again. There wasn’t a lot more she could do in this position, but she was getting ideas for the next round.

“I’m— I’m gonna— oh, god! I’m gonna cum again!” Kiki screamed, throwing her head back again, her long hair threatening to tickle Vex’s nose. “Fucking fuck!”

“Me too!” Percy said, barely getting the words out before filling Vex up again, a final thrust bottoming out inside her. “Fuck!” The sensation of Percy coming inside her again pushed Vex over the edge. Her pussy clamped down around him and she bucked hard under her lovers, crying out in ecstasy. Keyleth almost passed out while still sitting up on Vex, but Percy caught her, “reviving her” with a gentle kiss. “Rest now, My Princess...” he said, helping her get into a more restful position. 

Vex eased herself out from under Keyleth and rolled over again, stretching out her stiff muscles. “Gods... you’re both so beautiful...” she mumbled tiredly. “We should probably take a longer break after all that, yeah?”

“Mmm, good idea,” Kiki said, laying down on the side of her white-haired lover. “That was amazing...” 

“Mmmm, I agree,” Percy said. “Let’s nap for a little while this afternoon, and then I was thinking... We should ask Vax and Shaun if they want to go out into town tonight for a few drinks.”

“That sounds lovely,” Vex said, settling on her stomach for sleep. “Mmm, I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too, My Queen...” Percy said softly. Looking over at Kiki, he saw that she was already asleep. “I wish I could get to sleep that quickly... Maybe it’s part of being pregnant...”

Vex closed her eyes and smiled. “When your body is busy growing a whole new human, or more, it takes a lot of energy,” she said. “Try to sleep though, my darling...”

“Play with my hair?” Percy said softly, almost meekly. “That always helps me fall asleep...” He loved that after even some of the most intense play sessions, it was easy to give control to his wife, especially in the very tender ways like this.


	21. Raspberry Tea and Chocolate Muffins

In the bedroom that was closest to the top of the house, Caduceus and Caleb lay together, enjoying the tap-tap of the light rain on the skylight above them. The sky was grey, but it was still light enough outside that the whole room was full of a slightly yellow glow.

“Hey, Caleb...” Caduceus said softly, playing with the redhead’s hair a little. “Thank you for agreeing to stay all the way up here with me...”

Caleb pushed his head against Caduceus’ hand gently, like a cat. “Ja, it is nice up here...” he said.

“And far enough away that everyone can have their fun while we just... enjoy each other’s company without hearing them...” Caddy loved sex but hearing people he wasn’t involved with having sex made him uneasy. He knew he’d have to deal with it on the night of the big orgy, but that was different, and he knew it. “And how are you feeling, Kitten?”

Caleb stretched out a little, thankful to just be resting in bed after so much activity the night before. “Mmm, a little sore, I guess... but I feel good. I like being a little removed from everyone too.”

“Perhaps a little time away from the group would do us some good?” Caddy suggested. “We could go spend some time at that Cat Café down in town. I know you’ve been missing the connection you have with your little pal Frumpkin. And I need some tea from fresh leaves and not from a tea bag.”

Caleb perked up at that. “Oh! That sounds great!” He sat up in bed and looked around the room a bit. “What should I wear, do you think?”

Caddy thought for a moment, then licked his lips at the idea that came into his head. “Casual clothes, but underneath... that harness you wore for me that one night. The one that I was first introduced to Kitten play by you in...”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Caleb said. He hadn’t had this particular thing in mind when he’d packed his bags, but he was glad he’d brought everything he could think of. “I ah... may have brought something that will fit the theme even more...”

“Oh?” Caddy said, his ears perking up. “Do tell, Sweetheart...”

Caleb looked down at his hands, a little shy. “Well, it’s this... bra and panty set... but cat themed. I could put it on and show you?” he said.

“Oh, Sweetheart, I would love it if you would do that for me...” Caddy said, taking Caleb by the hand. “Are you able to wear your binder over it without too much trouble?”

Caddy’s question prompted Caleb to blush, still staring at his hands in his lap. “Iwasn’tgoingtowearone,” he said all in a rush.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Kitten...” Caddy said calmly, tipping Caleb’s chin up to look at him. “This is all about you doing what you want, about you feeling good, and special.”

Caleb took a deep breath and calmed down. He hadn’t even realized he was getting worked up. “Ja... I’ll be comfortable.” He leaned up and kissed Caduceus. “Danke,” Caleb said softly before moving to get out of bed.

“Think nothing of it, Shatze,” Caddy said, humming into the kiss. “And what would you like me to wear, Caleb? I’d like to make sure I don’t stand out too much... apart from a big Cherokee man.”

Caleb stood and stretched again. He stood there naked and thought a moment. “I’m not sure... something casual like me, but... you should be the one in charge of me, so...”

“Would you like me to wear these leather cuffs that go with that collar, Sweetheart?” Caduceus said, also moving to get out of bed.

“That sounds nice,” Caleb said. He went over to his dresser that he had put his clothes in the day before. He got out his panty and bra set and carefully put it on. “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful... just like you, my kitten,” he said, moving over to look at both of them in the mirror. “I look forward to seeing you in this in a couple of hours when we get back... all blushing and flustered for me.” 

Caleb looked up at Caduceus. “Mmm, will you tease me while we are out?” he asked. “That could be a fun game,” he said. Caleb moved back to the dresser to get the harness out. “Help me into this?”

“Oh, that will be a treat and a half,” he said, both about teasing Caleb while they were out, and helping him into the harness. “Would you like to wear a little something that I control as well? No pressure to say yes, just an idea.”

“No, not this time... I want to see how we do with this, for now,” Caleb said. Once the harness was on, he picked out a loose, comfortable sweater to wear over it.

“You look great, Honeybee,” Caddy said, getting dressed in a loose tank top and jeans, with a long, open jean jacket, topping it off with a light beanie. “How’s this look for me?”

Caleb pulled on his jeans and looked him over. “Very well put together,” he said. Caleb looked back at himself in the mirror and thought he might be a bit underdressed. He moved to look at his dresser again, but one of the straps of his harness brushed against his nipple and he froze. “Ooh... okay...”

“You okay there, Honey?” Caduceus asked, seeing the sudden stop. “Is the strapping giving you problems?”

“Mm. Nope. Nein, no problem, just unexpected,” Caleb said. He knew he would ruin his underwear well before they got back.

Caddy got really close to Caleb’s ear and purred. “Mmmm, this is going to be incredibly fun... Are those panties easily washed? I can already smell how deliciously aroused you’re getting...”

“Ah... yes, they are just cotton,” Caleb said, a bit dismissively. “Mmm... This is going to be great.”

“I love you...” Caddy said, checking himself in the mirror before turning back to Caleb. “Let’s go. The sooner we get there... the sooner we can get back here.”

“Right,” Caleb said. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Caduceus one more time before heading for the door and leading the way out of the house.

When they arrived at the cafe after a beautiful drive down the mountain, Caduceus was greeted by an onslaught of pleasant sounds and the smell of tea and coffee, and the sight of about a dozen hipster kids on their laptops, most of them with cats sitting on their shoulders and laps.

“Want me to get you something while you settle in, Kitten? Just let me know what you want.”

Caleb looked around the cafe and saw a couch with a couple of cats nearby. “Tea, something fruity... I trust your judgement,” Caleb said. He made his way over to the couch and held his hand out for a main coon that was loafing on the cushion.

Caduceus walked up to the counter, and was greeted by a spry young lady, apparently with the nickname of Twiggy. “Hello there, Miss, uh, Twiggy?” 

“Yes sir! How are you doing today? What can I getcha?” she asked.

“Lovely place you’ve got here, Miss,” Clay said with a chuckle. “I’ll have two raspberry fusion teas, and two chocolate muffins, please.”

“Oh thanks! I’ll get that right up for you, Mr...?” the woman asked.

“Caduceus Clay,” he said warmly. “Most people call me Caddy, or just Clay.”

“Cad-u-ce-us... Alright, that’ll be up in just a minute,” Twiggy said. She set the cups to the side and gathered the muffins from the case. “That’ll be ten dollars please,” she said. “And here’s your muffins.”

“Ah, that’s great, thank you,” he said, picking up the tray with the muffins and the table number after paying for everything. “My boyfriend and I may be here a while. He’s a bit homesick for his cat, so I may be back for some more tea at least.”

Twiggy deflated a little at Caddy’s words, but still smiled. “Well, we have plenty of cats here to keep him company,” she said. “And we’re open until 10, so feel free to take your time!”

“Thank you kindly,” he said, having picked up that little phrase from Fjord. Not something he’d said before hearing it a lot from the tall southern gentleman he now delighted in sharing a bed with. He walked over to where Caleb was sitting and set the small plate down next to the laptop. “I wasn’t sure how hungry you were, so I got us muffins to start off.”

Caleb was sat with a Russian blue cat on his lap, and carefully reached over for a muffin. “Ah, thank you,” he said. The cat sniffed curiously at the muffin wrapper before settling back down. “This one has me trapped,” Caleb said.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Caddy said, kissing Caleb gently before picking up his own muffin and taking a bite. A little white female kitten padded over to him curiously, then hopped up onto his lap, settling in and starting to purr. “Oooh, I think she likes me.”

“Oh, hallo Kätzchen...” Caleb cooed at the kitten. “She’s very cute,” he said, giving her a little scratch under her chin. He then returned to petting the cat in his lap. In a quiet little voice, he sang, “Ich mag Kätzchen und Kätzchen wie ich...”

“Oh, aren’t you just adorable, Little One?” Caddy said, continuing to gently pet the kitten in his arms. “I’ve never owned a cat, but... maybe I should see about getting one once I’m no longer in the dorms. What do you think, Caleb?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Caduceus,” he said. Caleb picked at his muffin carefully, so as to not get any crumbs on the cats. “I’d be more than happy to help you pick one. It sucks you can’t have one in the dorms, though.”

“Maybe at the end of the school year... I could choose a little orange tabby to live with me...” Caddy whispered softly, his hand drifting to the back of Caleb’s neck and gently caressing. “I’m not sure I want to spend the summer on the reservation.”

Caleb leaned back into Caddy’s touch. “Ja? I would love for you to stay.” He turned his head towards his boyfriend. “Maybe... maybe we could find a place together?”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for,” Caduceus said. “We spend so much of our time at each other’s apartments anyway... it’d be nice to just... live together.”

Caleb smiled and leaned over to kiss Caduceus. “I love you. Would Nott still be able to live with us? Or would you like her to find her own place?”

“I don’t know,” Caduceus said. “You both have your own rooms right now, right? If we could find a place with a master bedroom and a smaller bedroom, we could all still live together.”

“Ja, she does. I wouldn’t be opposed to living alone, but... well, we have been together for a long time. I wouldn’t want to make her leave if she did not want to,” Caleb said.

“I wouldn’t want to either,” Caddy said. “Could you text her and see what she says to the three of us moving in together? She might be able to hunt down some listings for us since she’s still in town.”

“Ja, ja... hmm.” Caleb looked down at the cat still in his lap. He had moved so he was stretched all the way out across Caleb’s legs. “My phone is in my pocket, Kätzchen...” Caleb said as he reluctantly picked up the cat and moved him to the floor. “There you go,” he said. Caleb took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Nott, briefly telling her the situation.

‘Would we be open to having Yeza living with us too?’ Nott texted back. ‘We’ve been talking about moving in together soon too.’

Caleb turned to Caduceus again. “She’s wondering if we’d be okay with her boyfriend living with us too... What do you think?” he asked.

“I see no problem with that,” Caddy said with a warm smile. “That boy is a smol one, but in comparison to Nott he’s not that much different.” He thought for a moment. “Does he drink as much as she does?”

“Oh, not nearly... more like you or me,” Caleb said, texting back slowly to Nott. ‘We’d love to have you both live with us. Could you look for apartments?’

‘Absolutely! Three-bedroom apartments are easier to find than one-bedroom places, and we can set up the third bedroom as an office or something! Want me to make a group text for the four of us so we can stay up to speed on everything?’

“Good, good, at least we won’t have to worry about both of them coming home shit-faced and destroying the apartment,” Caddy said, remembering hearing about that kind of thing happening on the Rez way too many times.

“Ah, that is true,” Caleb said with a smile. “Nott is going to make a chat for all of us to keep up with this.” He had texted an affirmative to Nott and said a quick goodbye. He put his phone back in his pocket and turned just in time for Twiggy to arrive with their drinks.

“Hello, sorry for the wait,” she said. “Here’s two raspberry teas for y’all, let me know if you need anything else, okay?” Twiggy smiled and gave them a small wave as she left.

“Thank you very much, Miss Twiggy,” Caduceus said, stirring the ice a little in his tea with the straw before taking a sip and letting out a satisfied sigh. “Delicious...” He looked over to Caleb with an expectant look. “What do you think, Love?”

Caleb took a sip of his tea. “Mmm, very nice, thank you Caduceus,” he said. A small orange tabby had come up to Caleb’s feet and yelled up at him. “Ah, hello, can I help you?”

“Oooh, Kitten, he looks like you!” Caddy said excitedly, but softly enough for only Caleb to hear him. In the limited German he knew, Caddy invited the little fuzz ball up onto the couch and into his lap. “I wish I could take you home, little guy...”

The kitten hopped up on the couch and rubbed his body against Caleb’s arm, purring loudly. Caleb raised his hand and scratched between the cat’s ears. “Wow... he’s really friendly,” he said. Caleb picked up the kitten and cradled him in his arms. “I would love to take him home too...” he said fondly.

The kitten was quite insistent, and Caddy knew that he would be heartbroken if he had to leave him behind. “We should ask if we can adopt this one. How would Frumpkin react to a new little one coming into his space?”

Caleb smiled down at the cat in his arms. His current Frumpkin, which he’d gotten earlier in the year, was an adult cat, and this one was almost a teenage cat. “Well... this one is almost out of being a kitten, but still young enough for Frumpkin to be a parent at... adult boy cats are very caring, generally... There’s really only one way to know, but Frumpkin is a very good boy so I think it would be okay.” Caleb looked up and over at the barista counter where Twiggy was helping some other customers, the kitten following his gaze. “Umm, I am nervous to ask, but, Caduceus, you should ask her if we could take him.”

Caduceus nodded, squeezing Caleb’s hand gently. “Want a sandwich or a salad or anything while I’m up there? I’m probably going to get a veggie sandwich myself.”

“Yes, something with chicken?” he asked. He took another sip of his tea while he watched Caddy leave, then distracted himself with the kitten.

“Asian chicken salad it is,” Caddy said after looking up at the menu as he walked toward the counter. “Hello again, Miss. can I get a black bean burger for myself and an Asian Chicken Salad for my guy over there. And also... I was wondering if any of the cats here were up for adoption.”

Twiggy looked up at Caduceus and gave him a thoughtful look for a moment before gathering his order while talking. “Well, kind of... we’ve given up a couple older ones, but also older kittens who are really insistent. If you’ve made that strong of a connection, then yeah, you could take them.” She placed the order on a tray and rang him up, then looked over at where Caleb was playing with the kitten. “Oh, that’s so cute! How could I say no? I’m so glad they like each other so much.”

“I’m sure he’ll be very happy with us,” Caddy said after paying for the food. “Do I owe anything for the cat? He’s technically going to be my cat once the school year ends and we can get an apartment together.”

“Ah, yes, I’ll pull up the adoption papers and bring them over to you,” Twiggy said as she headed towards a back room and put another employee on the register.

Caduceus smiled brightly. He’d never owned a cat, and he knew that this was already making his lover extremely happy. “Looks like this little guy is gonna be ours now, Kitten...” he said, sliding in and putting his arm around Caleb’s shoulder after setting the food on the table.

Caleb gasped and beamed down at the kitten. “You hear that, Kätzchen? You’re coming home with us!“

“Us...” Caddy mused, smiling at the sentiment of such permanence as that word had. “I think Molly will want to keep her own place, but she moves around so much with all the others in our group, I don’t think that’ll be a problem, do you?”

Caleb sat the cat down on the couch so he could eat his salad. “I think that’ll be okay, she can visit us whenever she wants,” he said. He picked a small piece of chicken out of his salad and handed it to Caduceus. “Here, try feeding it to him,” he whispered into his ear.

“Okay...” Caddy said softly, carefully holding out his open palm with the piece of chicken, low enough that the kitten could sniff at it and decide if he wanted to eat it. The kitten did just that, carefully eating the tiny piece of chicken and even licking his fingers. “Awww, good kitty...”

“He is a good boy,” Caleb said. The kitten pushed his head into Caddy’s hand and purred loudly for him. “I think he really likes you, Caduceus.”

“You get to live with Daddy Caleb for a few months, and then Papa will move in with Daddy...” Caduceus whispered into the kitten’s ear. When Twiggy came out of the back with the paperwork, he looked up at her. “Does this little guy have a registered name, or can we name him in the paperwork?”

“We’ve been calling him Oliver, but of course you can change the name if you want.” Twiggy said. She sat down in a chair next to the couch and helped Caduceus fill out the papers. “Just sign here... and your address here...”

“Oliver is a cute name,” Caleb said. “But... he is your cat, Caddy. You can name him whatever you want.”

“How about... Lichen?” Caddy said after a moment of thought. “Odd name, I know, but I think it suits him.” He and the kitten made eye contact, and he saw the kitten’s eyes flash very briefly as though making a connection to the name, and then he began purring even louder than before. “Little Lichen...”

Caleb cocked his head while he thought about the name. “I don’t really get it, but that’s okay. He seems to like it, and you,” he said. Lichen settled down into a loaf position on Caddy’s lap and Caleb reached over to pet him.

Once the paperwork was all done, Caduceus had one final question for Twiggy. “And now that all the paperwork is done, how much do I owe for this little guy?”

“Ah... that’ll be fifty dollars for the adoption fee,” Twiggy said. “Sorry it’s so steep, it’s usually the most surprising part of getting a cat.”

Caduceus smirked at that. “I’m honestly surprised it’s not more expensive for a pure-breed like him,” he said, pulling his wallet out and pulling out a few $20 bills. “Here’s 60, if I can get some cat food to get us through the rest of the week.”

“Thank you, Mister Clay,” Twiggy said with a smile. “I’ll get a few cans for you, and I have some coupons for the pet store around the corner.” She stood and shook his hand, then went back to the back room for the supplies.

“Thank you so much, Miss Twiggy,” he said before turning back to Caleb. “I’m assuming you still have some dry food for younger cats at home? Even with coupons, I don’t think I can afford a constant diet of Fancy Feast.”

“We can work him up to dry food,” Caleb said. “But I can help you get a small bag of dry kitten food, that’s not a problem.”

“Oh my god, this place is amazing!” the boys suddenly heard the high voice of a familiar musician. “I’ve heard of places like this, but never been to one!”

“Dad, you’re embarrassingly loud!” Kaylie said, also walking in with Scanlan, Pike, and Grog.

“Mr. and Mrs. Shorthalt, hey!” Caduceus said, waving to them. “Hey, Mr. Strongjaw and Miss Kaylie!”

Caleb looked up and over at the new arrivals and waved them over. “Hallo you four! Come join us!”

Pike waved as she made her way over. “Hey, you guys, how are you doing?” She sat down on the couch opposite them.

“We’re doing well, Ma’am,” Caduceus said, still holding Lichen in his arms. The little kitten was staring at the new people, very unsure of the big one. “We’ve just adopted our first fur baby together!” He looked over at Caleb, beaming with pride.

“Ja, his name is Lichen,” Caleb said quietly.

“Mum, Dad, you want en-uh-thin’ from the bar?” Kaylie quickly cut in. She’d taken to calling Pike “Mum” in the years since the two had married, and Scanlan couldn’t be happier about that.   
“Tofu salad sounds good, thanks!” Scanlan said, handing her a $20. “Anything for you, Honey?”

“I’ll have a chicken salad, Kaylie dear,” Pike responded with a bright smile.

“Right, Tofu for you and chicken for you, on its way up,” Kaylie said, a warm smile on her face. Moving quickly over to the counter, she got one good look at Twiggy and nearly stopped in her tracks, her heart racing. “Nice place you got here, I’ll say that...”

Twiggy looked up from closing the register drawer and froze for a second. “Oh! Hi! Yes, thank you. Can I get your name, I mean your order?”

“I’ll happily give ye both of those, and more,” Kaylie said with a smirk, fishing out one of her business cards from her wallet. “Name’s Kaylie Shorthalt, and if you’re interested... that’s my personal phone number on the back.” She was smitten by this girl, and she knew it. “As for my order, I’d like a lox bagel with salmon cream cheese for me-self, and a tofu salad and chicken salad for me folks over there.”

Twiggy blushed as she took the card and tucked it into her pocket. She smiled brightly down at the register as she keyed in the order and completed the exchange. “Thank you very much, Miss Kaylie, my name is Twiggy,” she said. “Go ahead and take a table number and it’ll be right out.”

“Oh, and one more thing...” Kaylie said in a low tone. “What time are you working till, Twiggy? I might be inclined to stick ‘round… or I can come back, if you’d like me to.” 

Twiggy’s blush brightened as she giddily replied. “Oh! Umm about an hour, yes, that’d be f-fine,” she stammered out.

“We may actually be here that long, so... Maybe we could grab a drink or something after you get off work?” She loved the blush spreading across this cute girl’s face as she spoke. “I’ll step back with my family so you can work in peace.”

“Y-yeah!” Twiggy squeaked out. “I’ll see you later!” She watched Kaylie go before shoving someone else on the register and stepping away to take a breath.

Scanlan had watched the entire conversation transpire and gave his daughter a knowing look. “That was incredibly clever, Kaylie,” he said. “She clearly has as big a crush on you as you have on her.”

“Aye, you’re not wrong,” she said with a return smirk, but her face quickly became a warning. “If she comes to the cabin with me tonight, PLEASE don’t embarrass me...”

“Don’t worry, we’ll give you your space,” he said.

“So, ah... what are you all doing up here?” Caleb asked.

“Heh, you think you kids is the only ones who get to enjoy the week off?” Grog said with a small chuckle. “Scanlan and Pike invited me to come up with them for the week at a lakeside cabin about an hour from here, so I took ‘em up on it.”

“Oh, didn’t we pass a lake on the way down here, Caleb?” Caduceus asked. “Small world.”

“Ah, yes, we did. We are staying a little further up the mountain with... well, everyone. We should try to all hang out sometime this week,” Caleb said. He wasn’t sure what kind of hanging out that would be, all things considered, but it would be nice. Caleb had a distinct feeling of thinking he might be caught, knowing what he was wearing under his unassuming sweater and jeans.

Seeing Caleb becoming slightly uncomfortable in the moment, Caddy decided that it might be time to head back to the house, or at least go back to the car. “We should ask Miss Twiggy if she has a small carrier... I think it’s almost time for us to head out.”

“I can go ask, ja,” Caleb said maybe a little too quickly as he got up and headed for the counter. Pike watched him go with some concern.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

Caduceus chuckled and nodded. “Oh yes, everything is fine, Ma’am. We have plans this evening back at the house, and I think he’s excited about that.”

Caleb returned a short time later with a small carrier, a towel, and a canvas bag in hand. “Oh, Kaylie... Twiggy wanted me to give you this,” he said as he handed her a slip of paper from his pocket. 

Kaylie took the piece of paper from Caleb, opening it and smiling when she saw what was written there. “Thank you, Caleb!”

Caleb smirked in Kaylie’s direction knowingly. “You are welcome, Kaylie,” he said. He resumed his place on the couch and set about making the carrier as comfortable as possible. Lichen eyed him suspiciously the whole time. Caduceus cuddled the little guy tenderly, taking a small piece of chicken from what was left of Caleb’s salad and feeding it to him. “I’m sorry, little one, but we need to put you in a carrier while we’re traveling... please understand...”

Caleb then held his hands out for Lichen. “Come on, Katz. It will not be so bad, ja? You are going home.” The kitten meowed, licking at Caleb’s hand before pressing his head against his hand, as if to say “I trust you not to take me to the bad place...”

“Good Little One,” Caduceus said, carefully placing him in the carrier with no struggle. “Good little Lichen...”

Caleb handed off the carrier to Caduceus. “Here, you hold him, I’ll take the rest.” He stood and nodded to the rest. “It was nice to see you today, and I hope we get a chance to hang out more later this week.”

“You’re all coming to the house for dinner on Friday, right?” Caddy said to Scanlan, who nodded with a smile. “Miss Kaylie, why don’t you see if Miss Twiggy wants to come along. There’s plenty of room at the table and... at least a few empty bedrooms to sleep if you want to spend the night at our place.”

“I’ll have to see where things go,” Kaylie said, smiling appreciatively. “I’ll have Dad text you if she accepts the invite.”

They waved goodbye and headed for the car, Caduceus sitting in the passenger seat with Lichen between the seats. He meowed at him, but he seemed content and trusting of him. “Heyyyy, are you okay to drive, Sweetheart?”

“Ja, ja...” Caleb said, moving to the driver’s seat. “Sorry for making us leave so soon... just, wearing what I’m wearing... it is different if we’re out in public around people we don’t know. Once they came in... I didn’t want them to see me worked up.”

“Oh, no, it’s perfectly alright, Honey,” Caduceus said with a big smile. “I’m proud of you for being so brave while we were out, Kitten. You’ll get a reward of your choice when we get back to the house...” 

Caleb smiled a little as he started up the car and started on their way back. “This outing was... not as sexy as I thought it would be at first, but I liked it,” he said.

“A lot of unexpected things happened today, that is true,” Caddy said with an apologetic smile as they started to drive up into the canyon. “If you’d like to... we could pull over and have a little fun in... the rather spacious back seat. Or we could just hurry and get home so we can be much more comfortable, for much longer.”

“No, no, that’s okay... I’d rather wait until we get back home,” Caleb said. “Though... we do have a brand new cat, we might not be able to get to each other right away.”

“Two words, Sweetheart: Cat Nip...” Caduceus smiled at that. “I’m sure that we can figure out how to keep him occupied for a bit while we have our fun.”

Caleb smiled back. “Well, when you’re right, you’re right.” They continued their drive, parked, and got into the house. “Hallo?” Caleb called out.

Fjord walked in from the kitchen, and immediately sneezed. “Cat?!”

“Yep, we adopted him at the Cat Cafe we went to for lunch!” Caddy said cheerfully, but he quickly remembered... “Oh shit... You’re allergic...”

“Did I hear that my boys got a cute little fuzz ball?” Molly said cheerfully, walking into the living room wearing nothing but a towel.

Caleb approached Molly and greeted her with a kiss. “Hallo, Lieb, how was your morning?”

“Hey, Baby,” Molly said sweetly, cheerfully taking Lichen’s carrier from Caduceus and setting it on the counter, letting him out with plenty of room to walk around. He slowly emerged and sat there for a minute, licking his paw before literally jumping into Molly’s arms. “Ohhh, he’s so cute! I can keep an eye on him any time you need me to!”

Caleb nodded. “Would now be alright? Caduceus and I got a little... interrupted on our date. The Shorthalts are in town,” he said. 

“Oh, yeah, I can absolutely take care of him while you play!” Molly said, almost squealing. “You boys have fun! What’s his name?”

“Lichen,” Caleb said before turning back to Fjord. “Fjord, your allergy won’t be a problem going forward will it...?”

“Nah, I just need to take an extra dose of meds when I know ima be around him,” Fjord said, taking Caleb’s hand and kissing it gently.

Caleb squeezed Fjord’s hand in response. “Alright, good,” he said, then turned to Caduceus. “Shall we be off then?”

“Oh, yes, Sweetheart,” Caduceus said with a purr. “See you all at dinner... maybe?” He looked at Caleb with a seductive grin and pulled him away to the bedroom. “Mmmm, you’ve been such a good boy, Kitten...”

Caleb leaned into Caduceus as they entered the bedroom. “Thank you, Master,” he said with a sigh. “Would you collar me and take me to bed?”

“Mmm, gladly, Kitten,” he said, reaching to pull Caleb’s shirt up. “Strip out of your pants and shirt for me... then Sit... I’ll get your collar...”

Caleb obediently undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He then pulled his sweater off over his head and kneeled on the bed with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed behind his back. “Do I look good, Sir?” he asked.

“Oh yes, Kitten, you look incredible...” Caddy said, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving just his underwear. “You look amazing in this cute little thing... My cute little kitten... My good boy...”

Caleb looked down at himself, with the way the harness layered over the bra, which just gently draped over his chest. “Mmmh... mrow,” he says.

“I love you, Kitten...” Caddy said softly, moving in and kissing Caleb’s neck, nibbling on it a bit. “What would you like me to do to you, Honey?”

Caleb hummed pleasantly. “I want you to collar and leash me... and then use that as leverage as I suck your cock...”

“Mmmm, Master likes the sound of that, Kitten,” Caduceus said, scritching Caleb’s head gently before moving away to grab the collar and leash. In the bag with them was a bag of edibles that, he had been promised at the dispensary, were some of the quickest-working option they had. “Would Kitten like some Catnip?” he asked, holding up the bag of mints.

Caleb perked up a little. “Meow!” he said, then held his mouth open with his tongue out, waiting for Caduceus to give him a dose.

“Fuck, Kitten, don’t you just look like a picture of perfection?” Caddy cooed, opening the bag and taking a dose for himself before placing one on Caleb’s tongue. “If you want more later, just ask...” He let Caleb eat, then looked him in the eye, ready for the collaring ceremony. “Do you, Caleb, accept my collar willingly?”

“Yes, of course,” Caleb said. His arms were starting to ache with how he was holding them and the position had him feeling open and exposed, even with two layers on. Caleb found it to be one of his biggest turn-ons.

Caduceus slipped the collar around Caleb’s neck, fastening it not-at-all loosely, barely leaving room for Caleb to swallow. “Such a good boy you are... Not too tight, is it?”

Caleb moved his head a little, testing out the fit. “No, Sir. Thank you, Sir...” he said. The ‘catnip’ was already starting to have an effect, or maybe it was only the pet headspace, but Caleb found himself feeling very relaxed once the collar was on. “I love you taking care of me...”

“I love being able to take care of you, Kitten...” Caddy said, also feeling the effects of the catnip. He carefully attached the leash to Caleb’s collar, taking one of the red-head’s hands and placing it on the sizable bulge in his underwear. “You feel that, Kitten? That’s what you do to Master... and Master would very much like to give you a treat for being so good...”

Caleb moaned and meowed again. “Does Master want me on the floor?” he asked.

“No, Kitten, Master wants to lay on his back and have you eat him like a lollipop...” Caddy said, shaking his head. “But first... Master needs help undressing the rest of the way...”

Caleb reached out his hands and rested them on Caddy’s hips. He then slid his fingers around to his ass and slipped them into his underwear. “Good, Master?” Caleb asked, before sliding the clothing off and down his thighs.

“Very good, Kitten...” Caddy said, his hair spread out on the pillow, looking very wanton. “While you’re sucking on me... I need you to tease my pussy too...”

Caleb pulled Caddy’s underwear all the way off and let them drop to the floor. “Kitten likes your pussy...” he said a bit teasingly. Caleb braced his hands on Caddy’s thighs and pressed kisses along his cock, from base to tip.

Holding the leash loosely in his hand, his other hand moved to wind into Caleb’s hair. “Kitten... Please...”

Caleb wrapped his hand around the base of Caduceus’ cock. He nuzzled his face up against it. “Mrow? Master should give Kitten better instructions...”

“Please, Kitten, put your fingers in me...” Caddy moaned shakily, biting his lip at the wonderful feeling of Caleb’s touch. “Master is rather... needy tonight... Ohhhh...”

Caleb hummed a little. “You should be giving me orders...” he said before he licked up from the base to tip. Caleb stroked two fingers into him and wrapped his lips over the tip of Caddy’s cock.

“Ohhh, fuck yeah...” Caddy moaned. “Catnip makes you very brave, doesn’t it, Kitten? You will speak only when spoken to...” His hand gripped Caleb’s hair tighter, taking on a much more dominant tone in this. “Finger-fuck me, Kitten...” Caleb added a third finger and sunk down further onto his cock and started slowly pumping his fingers slowly. “There’s a good boy...” Caduceus whined in pleasure, pushing Caleb’s head down in time with the pumping of his fingers. “Don’t stop sucking me... but tell me... are you enjoying giving Master this wonderful pleasure, Caleb?”

“Mmmhmmm...” Caleb moaned as he did his best to nod in response. He stretched his fingers wider and added a fourth finger. With his free hand, he tugged a little on the leash, hoping Caduceus would pull on that.

Caduceus took the hint and pulled on the leash, pulling him that much closer. Feeling the stretch of those fingers inside him was slowly pushing him toward the edge, but he didn’t want to stop or slow down. “Oh, Kitten... You’re so good... You don’t get to come up until you make me cum...” Caleb hummed again in affirmation, bobbing his head on Caddy’s cock. The collar seemed to tighten around his throat just a little and Caleb could feel slick building between his legs. “And once... you make me cum... I’m gonna do the same to you, Kitten...” Caddy moaned. “But not until I tease every inch of your body to the point... where you’re ready to snap...” He slapped Caleb’s ass with the leash for effect. “Get ready for a drink of Master’s milk, Kitten... Oh, fuck, I’m so close...”

Caleb paused and took a deep breath before going as far down on Caduceus as he could, getting him just a little into his throat. He moaned around Caddy’s cock again and swallowed around it. Caleb’s fingers pumped faster, feeling a sense of urgency. The feeling of being swallowed and filled at the same time was immensely pleasureful, and he began chanting a mixture Caleb’s name and Kitten in moans and gasps. “Get ready to drink, Kitten...” he finally said, thrusting into Caleb’s mouth one final time, exploding with a loud cry and a tight pull on the leash. “Fuck yes! Oh, such a good boy! Fuuuuck! CALEB!!”

Caleb couldn’t help but rut his hips against the bed, his engorged clit rubbing against the material of his panties. The force of Caduceus coming down his throat pushed him up and off, gasping for breath. “Gods, fuck!” he said. Caleb swallowed as much as he could and caught his breath before going back and licking up all that he had missed.

“Ohhh, gods, Caleb...” Caddy moaned, letting Caleb finish cleaning him up before pulling him up to lay beside him, stroking his hair gently as they lay there. “Mmmm, did you enjoy that, Kitten? You may speak freely, for now.”

“Ja, very much so...” Caleb purred against Caduceus’ shoulder. He rubbed his thighs together and gasped a little at the sensation. “Gods... Caduceus, when you are ready...”

"Now, now, Kitten, just because you were given permission to speak freely, does not give you the freedom to speak to me in such a way...” Caduceus said, dropping the leash and putting his hand directly on Caleb’s neck. “You forget yourself, Pet...”

Caleb sucked in a sharp breath. “Yes, Master... sorry, Master...” he whined.

“Much better...” he said, his eyes softening. “You really did do an amazing job, though, Pet, so I will reward you for that by not punishing you... And I still owe you a reward for being so good while we were out...” He thought for a moment. “Do you want a treat from the kitchen, or for me to give you flogger play?” Caleb thought for a moment. He then opened his mouth a made a “Nya” noise. That made Caduceus giggle, dropping his hand from Caleb’s throat and burying his own face in the pillow when his laughter got more pronounced. “You’re adorable, Kitten... For now, I’m going to pull off these cute little panties, put a vibrator in you, and leave you here. You do not have permission to cum, and you may not touch yourself...”

Caleb whined again at the idea of all that. He laid back against the pillows and buried his hands into the sheets. “Ja... mein herr...”

“Good boy...” Caddy said, pulling Caleb’s panties down, seeing that slick had made an absolute mess of them. “Mmmmm, that’s a wonderful mess...” He moved over to his bag and pulled out a nicely sized vibe, turning it on and carefully pushing it inside of Caleb’s waiting pussy. “Mein Kätzchen... I’ll be right back with your treat...”

Caleb let out a deep moan as the vibrator was pushed into him. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself grounded. “Ah... ohh... mmmff...”

“Give me a color, pet...” Caduceus said softly.

Caleb’s eyes slipped closed with a contented sigh. “Green, sir...”

“Good...” Caddy said. “Would you like another bit of catnip before I go?”

Caleb shook his head. “Nein, Sir...” He was already heightened from the first dose and he didn’t want to lose all his senses.

“Okay,” he said sweetly, giving him a gentle kiss before moving away. “I love you, Kitten... I’ll be right back.”

Caleb leaned into the kiss. “Ich leib dich... mmm...”

Caduceus smiled as he walked out into the hallway, buck naked. He wasn’t going to be cooking, and everyone had shed their modesty while here. 

“Goodness gracious...” a sleek voice was heard down the hallway, belonging to an older, black-haired man. “That’s quite the picture, isn’t it, Shaun?”

“H-hello, Vax’ildan...” Caddy said, a little nervous now. 

Shaun looked Caduceus over slowly. “Hmm, it certainly is,” he said. Shaun had left his bathrobe very loosely tied, only having just left the bath. “You should pay us a visit a little later...”

Caduceus felt his light brown skin darken and redden at the way these men were oogling him, and as Vax approached him, he felt himself harden, and knew that they could see it. “I’d... Ummmm... Hoooo... I’d be honored, Gentlemen...”

Shaun walked up to Caduceus on his other side and trailed his fingers across the other man’s collarbones. “We would be honored to have you in our bed,” he said with his usual flirtatious tone.

Caduceus was at full attention, very wet between his legs, these amazingly hot men both knew that they had him wrapped around their fingers, and if Caleb wasn’t waiting for him in bed, he’d have let them take him right then and there...

“Send us a text message when you’re ready... and we’ll be ready for you,” Vax crooned.

“Y-Yessir,” Caddy said with a shaky breath before leaning in and giving Shaun a needy, lustful kiss. “I just hope I don’t disappoint...”

Shaun smiled into the kiss and held Caddy’s shoulders for a moment. “Mmm, we’ll see you later, honey.”

“I can hardly wait, Sir...” Caddy breathed, taking a deep breath and trying to regain his composure as he walked toward the kitchen and away from the men.

“This is going to be first degree burn levels of hot...” Vax said, thinking about all the lovely possibilities they had with the very tall switch.

Shaun bit his lip as he watched Caduceus go down to the kitchen. “It certainly will,” he said.

“I’m a little jealous that you got to kiss him and I didn’t,” Vax said teasingly, pulling Shaun in for a searing kiss of his own. “But then, I’ve had the pleasure of kissing, and fucking, you for years, so that more than makes up for it.”

In the kitchen, Caduceus’ mind was racing. The high of the edibles was in full swing, and what had just happened was making him that much higher, and that much harder. “Heh, get ready, Kitten, those men have got me all hot and bothered, and you get to reap the rewards of it first...” He quickly gathered a couple of water bottles, a tub of mint ice cream, some toppings, and a couple of bowls and spoons, placed them on a tray, and quickly returned to Caleb.

When Caduceus came back to the room, Caleb was in even more of a state than when he had left. He had one hand pulling at his own hair, and the other gripping into the pillow he was laying against. Caleb’s hips were stuttering, both trying not to cum, and trying to get some relief. He looked up at Caduceus, his blush covering his face, neck, and edging down his chest. “M-master... p-please... aaahh... ooohhh... please~” Caleb moaned.

“Cum!” Caduceus gave the order as soon as those pleas were uttered by the poor boy on the bed. At this point, he needed to see his lover come undone. 

Caleb canted his hips down towards the bed, pushing the vibrator as far in as he could. “FUCK!” he cried out as he came hard. He didn’t gush, but his clit jumped, and he could have sworn it felt bigger.

“Oooh, such a good boy, holding out until Master returned with the treat for you...” Caddy crooned, trying hard to maintain his composure. He wasn’t going to remove the vibrator yet, though, and as soon as Caleb started to come down from his orgasm, he instructed him to sit up. “Would you like me to feed you, Kitten?”

Caleb sat up obediently but kept shuddering from the vibrator still in him. “Hnn... y-yes, Master,” he said. Caleb continued to whisper and breath obscenities, trying to hold himself together.

“Sorry to keep you up and on edge like this, Kitten,” Caduceus said, not actually sorry at all. “But Master is very very horny, and wants to make sure you’re ready to get several servings from him tonight...”

“Your Kitten is very much ready for you, Master,” Caleb said. He tried to find a comfortable position so that he wasn’t too overwhelmed. “May I have my treat now?”

“You certainly may, Kitten,” he said, sitting the tray down and scooping out a large bowl of ice cream for them to share. “Tell me what toppings you’d like, and I’ll add them.” There was chocolate, strawberry, and caramel syrup, sprinkles, a can of whipped cream, all the fixings for a hot fudge sundae except for the bananas. 

“Let’s... mmm... let’s do chocolate and, fuck... whipped cream,” Caleb said, and paused for a few moments. “And sprinkles. Gods...”

Seeing how insanely difficult it was for Caleb to keep his composure, Caduceus reached over to the bedside table drawer and picked up a tiny remote that he hadn’t shown to Caleb before, turning the vibe off for now. “You’ve been so good, I’ll give you a break from the vibration... for now.”

Caleb visibly relaxed and slumped a little. “Thank you, Sir... thank you,” he said. “May I have some water?”

“Here you are, Sweetheart,” Caddy said, passing him a bottle of water. “You don’t have to call me by a title while we’re eating, by the way.” He went about fixing the dessert the way Caleb had requested, glad that he had grabbed the cocktail spoons. “Open...”

Caleb quickly downed half the bottle of water. “Ah, thanks, Caduceus,” he said. He sat cutely and let himself be fed ice cream.

“I love you, you cute little minx,” Caddy said with a smile, taking a spoonful of ice cream and pushing it into Caleb’s mouth. “You like that, Honey?”

“Mmm, I love you too,” Caleb said with a smile. “This is delicious.”

“I hope this doesn’t kill the mood, but I need to make sure I’m open and honest with you...” Caduceus said after a few moments of thought. “In case you’re wondering why I suddenly had so much extra drive, we have Shaun and Vax for that. They’ve... invited me to their room later.” 

“Wow, when you were out just now?” Caleb asked. He then leaned in to give Caddy a kiss. “That’s perfectly fine by me, Schatz,” he said.

“Thank you, Sweetheart...” Caddy smiled, putting a hand on Caleb’s cheek. “I’ve been crushing on Shaun for a while, and they saw me walking through the house naked. I was... rather unable to keep myself from melting in front of him.” 

Caleb smirked at that. “I don’t blame you, Shaun is nearly as charming as Mollymauk, and Vax is rather attractive.”

“Speaking of Molly, she’s been under their care for a while,” Caddy said, thinking about the things she’d told him that they’d done. “I wonder how she will react. Probably be overjoyed, if I know her well enough.”

“Oh, she’d be great with it, I think. I wonder how her time with Beau went, though?” Caleb wondered. “She didn’t say anything about it when we saw her earlier...”

“I didn’t see Beau at all either,” Caddy said, shrugging and giving Caleb another spoonful of ice cream. “I don’t want to mess up your top, but... I want to play with my food... Would you like to take it off?”

“Good idea, but... Just the bra? I’d still like to be tied up like this...” Caleb said. He moved in to whisper in Caddy’s ear. “I want you to pull on my harness while you fuck me, Sir.”

“Ohhhh, yeahhhh, that won’t be a problem, Kitten,” Caddy said. “Do you want to be on your back or on all fours?”

Caleb shrugged cutely. “Why not both? If you’re up for it, I mean.”

“Oh, you’re cute,” Caddy smirked. “If I’m up for it? I’m gonna do my best not to break you completely in half... And if you’re not already pregnant with my... kitten... you will be after tonight, if I have anything to say about it...”

Caleb smiled and kissed him again. “I’ll take a test as soon as we get home... in the meantime, there’s no harm to keep trying, right?”

“No harm at all, My Kitten,” Caddy whispered against Caleb’s lips. He quickly helped Caleb out of his bra, leaving him then quite naked except for the harness, collar, and leash. He pushed his Kitten down onto the bed gently, grabbing the caramel sauce bottle and dribbling a bit of it onto Caleb’s collarbone, immediately licking it up. “Mmmmm, delicious from the get-go... Delightful...”

Caleb groaned at the feeling of Caddy’s tongue on him. “Mmm, that’s good...”

“Do you want Master to bite you, Kitten?” Caddy said, nibbling gently on Caleb’s ear as he spoke. “I’ll eat you right up, if that’s what you want...”

“Mmm, yes Sir, please... may I touch you, Master?” Caleb asked, falling back into the kitten headspace.

“You may touch any part of me except my cock, Kitten...” he said, knowing that if his cock was touched with the focus that Caleb usually had, he wouldn’t last more than a few seconds, and he didn’t want to waste his cum. “Oh, and you don’t get to cum unless I order you, understood?” He sucked a bright purple hickey into Caleb’s neck before he could respond.

Caleb arched into the bite and wrapped his arms around Caduceus, burying his hands into his pink hair. “Yes! Oh fuck yes!!” he cried out.

Caddy drew his head back slightly and looked at the mark, purring happily before moving back further and taking the mostly-empty ice cream tub and wiping the last of the soupy, melted cream into his hand, and drizzling it on Caleb’s chest, trying to keep it from pooling on the leather of the harness itself. “Oh, Kitten...”

Caleb hissed a little at the still cold cream, but he loved the sensation of it. “Mmmrow... please...”

“Please what, Kitten?” Caddy asked. He knew he wanted to be fucked raw but needed him to say it. “Use your words... but remember to use the proper decorum...”

Caleb rolled his hips toward Caddy’s, desperate for some contact. “Please take this vibrator out and fuck me, Master,” he said.

“Oh, I will, but be patient...” Caddy said, grabbing the remote and turning it on the highest setting. “Let’s see how long you can last with this thing on inside you... And just for this, you have permission... but hold out as long as you can...”

“Aah... yes... Sir...” he stuttered out. “Fuck... I love you...” He held tighter onto Caduceus as he tried his best not to cum.

“I love you too...” he purred, watching Caleb’s face. “Talk to me, Kitten... Tell me what you’re feeling... Be descriptive...”

Caleb’s eyes were shut tight, cutting off that visual input. “Ah... I feel good... oh gods, it’s intense... but it’s not enough, I want you... oooohhh ahah...”

“Look at me, Kitten...” he said, putting a hand on Caleb’s chin. “Keep your eyes on Master...”

Caleb opened his eyes and looked straight at Caduceus. His mouth hung open as he was lost to his pleasure. “Ooh, oh, Master, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna... OH!! Fuck!!”

As soon as Caleb started saying he was going to cum, he reached in and pulled out the vibrator, shutting it off in the process, and as quickly as he could, plunged himself inside of Caleb’s contracting pussy. “Oh, GODS, Caleb!”

“OH SHIT!! Oh fuck, Master!!” Caleb cried out as he came hard on Caduceus. He was full and tight, and it all felt amazing. “Ah... oh please... oh gods it’s so good!”

“Oh, yes, Kitten...” Caddy moaned, starting to move in him. “Fuck, I love feeling you contracting around me! Fuck! CUM AGAIN!” 

“I can’t... too soon... oh gods don’t stop,” Caleb said breathily. He pulled Caduceus into a searing kiss, tightening his muscles around his dick.

“Ohhhh, okayyy... Good enough for me, Kitten...” Caddy shuddered as he felt the tightening around his cock. “I’m gonna try... to fill you at least... twice today...” His movements picked up speed, and he gripped the front of Caleb’s harness to give himself leverage as they fucked. “Once like this... and once from behind you... your eyes locked on mine in that mirror...”

Caleb held onto the sheets as Caduceus changed his position. He locked his knees around Cad’s hips and gave himself over to the feeling of being so full and so loved. “Ahh... fuck, yes...” he breathed. “Gods, you’re so good, fuck...”

“Back to the old rule... You don’t get to cum without permission...” Caddy purred, continuing to move inside him, picking up the pace. “Fuck, Caleb... I’m so lucky... Ohhhh, fuck...” The rain had started again outside, accompanied by distant thunder that was getting closer.

Caleb groaned as Caduceus sped up, and somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed the thunder outside. “Fuck, M-master...gods I feel so good.” He moved one hand down and spread his fingers around where they were joined, feeling Caduceus pump into him and teasing his own little cock, fully erect.

Caddy noticed that, looking down between them before delivering a solid smack to Caleb’s ass. “Bad Kitten... Did Master say you could touch yourself? Hands back on Master...”

“Ah! Mmm... ja, mein herr,” Caleb moaned. He laid his hands on Caddy’s arms and gripped there. “Oh gods... yes! Oh fuck, I’m... your kitten is close again... please...”

“Beg hard, and I might, Kitten...” he said softly, continuing to thrust deeply into him. “Beg like your life depended on me giving you permission to breathe...”

Caleb’s head fell back, and he wailed. “BITTE! I’ll do anything you want, please, Master! Gods, please, please let me cum!”

That damn near sent Caduceus over the edge himself, and he gave the command. “Cum! Come with your Master, Kitten! Fuck! I’m cumming too, Caleb! Shit! Fucking fuck! CALEB!!” 

His whole body spasmed as Caleb came even harder than before, his muscles clamping down to keep Caduceus inside him, to fill him with his cum. “Oh yes! Ja, darling! Fuck!!”

Cum pushed out of Caddy’s cock so fast it was dizzying, like a sudden loss of oxygen and blood to his brain. He gyrated his hips, staying inside him until he was completely milked dry by Caleb’s muscles. 

Caleb slumped back against the bed, very suddenly worn out. “Gods... Yellow, Caduceus... I need a break...”

“Mmmm, me too...” he said, staying inside of Caleb for now, laying on top of him. Suddenly, a bright flash of white light broke the grey coloring of the room, followed by a loud crash of thunder that even made Caddy flinch.

Caleb froze and tensed up against Caduceus, moving as if to hide under him. “Shiesse!”

“Easy, Sweetheart...” Caduceus cooed, holding him tightly and trying to calm him down. “You’re safe... It’s just a bit of thunder and lightning...”

Caleb buried his face into Caddy’s neck. “I know... I know... it just, it surprised me, that’s all...”

Another flash, another loud crack of thunder, and a whole host of birds flew over the house with the smell of scorched ozone. The lightning strike had been much closer that time. “Shit...”

Caleb curled in again. “Caduceus... I need to tell you something...”

“Anything, Love...” he said, running his hand over his petrified lover’s hair to try to soothe him. “It’s okay, Honey, I’m here...”

Caleb swallowed a couple times and took a shaky breath. “A while ago... my parents died in an accident... it was in a lightning storm, a lot like this... the house caught fire, and... I tried to save them, but I was the only one who made it out...”

“Oh my god...” Caduceus breathed, his eyes widening as he heard the story. “Now I understand why you’re so scared of storms like this... I’m so sorry...” He held Caleb tightly, unsure of what else to do. 

Caleb held onto Caduceus just as tightly as he quietly began crying into his shoulder. “It’ll be okay, I know... this has happened before... just hold me, distract me from it...”

“Anything you want, Caleb...” Caddy said. “Should we go down to your room so we’re not at the very top of the house?”

Caleb nodded. “Ja, let’s go downstairs,” he said, trusting Caduceus to take him somewhere safe.

Caduceus carefully and quickly pulled out, wrapping a sheet around both of them and carrying Caleb down the stairs and into the redhead’s own room, near the bottom of the house. “Here we are, Darling... a much quieter place... Safe and sound.”

Caleb relaxed onto his bed and looked up at Caddy. “Danke,” he said with a little exhaustion.

“You’re absolutely welcome, My Love,” Caddy said, moving back to cuddle with Caleb. There was still a low rumble of thunder that could be heard, but the windows were blocked out by thick curtains, so the lightning wasn’t going to show through. “If there’s anything else you need me to do, please tell me...”

“Just stay with me... umm, I didn’t bring my weighted blanket with me... could you... I would lay on my stomach, and you lay on my back?”

“I won’t be too heavy for you like that, will I?” Caddy asked with a bit of concern. “I mean, sex weight is one thing, but settling completely?”

“Not... completely. Like, just your chest, if you can?” Caleb tried to reason out.

“Just tell me how to adjust, alright?” Caddy said softly, trying to position himself atop his beloved in the way he had asked, draping himself over Caleb’s back. “How’s that, Sweetheart?”

Caleb felt all his muscles relax at once, and he let out a contented sigh of relief. “That’s perfect, thank you,” he mumbled.

“Anything for you, My Precious Caleb...” he whispered. “I love you so much... Your mental and physical wellbeing are among my top priorities.” He nuzzled his cheek into Caleb’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him soothed.

“Mmm... I love you too,” Caleb said. “I hope this is all we get this week... I don’t want to deal with this again...” he said into the sheets. He was tired and relaxed but trying to keep talking because he didn’t want to fall asleep.

“Last I looked at the weather app, this was the only buster we have on the radar for the rest of the week,” Caddy said, his hands moving to massage Caleb’s shoulder. “Either way, I’m here for you if you need my help.”

“Mmm... thank you,” Caleb said. “Keep doing that,” he said after a few quiet moments, “it’ll get me back in the mood...”

“Your wish is my command, Kitten...” he said, using it merely as a pet name. “At least for now...” Caddy felt his cock twitch just the tiniest bit at that statement, a twinge of power painting his voice. He continued to gently massage Caleb’s shoulders, humming a little and smiling.

Caleb hummed contentedly along with the massage, relaxing even further. “Could you... would you get this harness off me? Please?”

“Sure,” he said softly, glad that most of the fasteners were on the back so Caleb didn’t have to move much. Once they were undone, he kissed along the areas were the fasteners had indented his skin. “Better, Honey?”

“Mmm, ja,” Caleb said quietly. He let Caduceus continue the massage for a few minutes, but then reached awkwardly for his hand. “Come here...”

Caddy immediately complied, letting Caleb guide him to where he wanted him to be. “I’m always here... and all yours...”

“Mm.” Caleb moved to his side a little, took Caduceus’ hand and planted it right over his chest. “Massage there...”

Caduceus hummed happily, gently massaging Caleb’s chest, pulling at the nipple a little. “You like that, Kitten?”

Caleb gasped quietly as he arched into the touch. “Oh... yes... mmm,” he moaned.

“So responsive...” Caddy mused, smiling and gazing into Caleb’s eyes as he continued the movement of his hand, getting a little grabbier as he went. It sounded like thunder, but the noise they suddenly both heard was the rumble of a deep, purring moan that only came from Caduceus when he was in what he called his heat. “Fuuuuuck...”

“Ooohh, yeah baby,” Caleb moaned in response. He leaned back into the warmth of Caduceus’ broad chest. “Can, can you get in me from there?”

“Mmmm, yes, I can...” Caddy growled in lust, pulling Caleb up so that sliding into him was pretty easy. “Do you want me to spoon-feed you, or roll you onto knees, Sweetheart?”

“O-on my knees, please,” Caleb said. He put his hand over Caddy’s where it groped at his chest, interlocking their fingers. “Oh fuck...”

“Mmmm, Caleb...” he said softly, moving to roll him over onto his knees, maintaining the grope of his hand on Caleb’s chest. “Oh, fuck is right, Kitten, and that’s what I’m going to do...” With very little effort, he slipped inside of Caleb’s soaked pussy again.

“Hhhnnnn! Yesss, oh ja...” Caleb moaned as he was entered again. “Gods I love you,” he said. Caleb let his head hang down between his shoulders and watched where they were joined.

“I love you too, Kitten,” Caddy said, taking the collar in his hand and gently holding onto it, giving him leverage as he moved. “Fuck... Caleb, you’re perfect for your Master...”

Caleb was forced to bring his head back up as Caddy pulled on the collar. “Ja... mein herr...”

Caduceus’ heat rumblings continued as he picked up the pace. If he still had his inner reproductive organs, this would have been just after ovulation time, and his body always reacted this way, as horny as fuck but without the repercussions of a period later in the month. Caleb was getting the first dose this time, and then the Gilmores would get to enjoy it that night.

“Oh, Fuck, Kitten!” Caduceus almost growled. “I’m gonna cum soon... and I’m gonna do my damnedest to keep going...”

Caleb moaned and gasped under Caduceus as the bigger man slammed into him. He knew he would be sore the whole next day, but it was worth it. “Ohhh, yes, oh Master... m-may I touch myself?”

“Only your chest, Kitten...” Caddy said. “Your cock is mine...” He reached down between Caleb’s legs and began stroking the engorged clit in time with his thrusts.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Caleb thought a comment about kitten tits. He leaned down further into the mattress, freeing his hands from supporting his weight and cupped his own chest. Caleb moaned loudly as Caduceus touched him. “OOOHH! Yes! Jack me off while you fuck me, oh fuck, I’m so close...”

Caddy growled in Caleb’s ear lightly. “Be a good boy and don’t let go until I do...”

“A-aahh... fff... yes, gods, yes Master...” Caleb said as he kept teasing himself.

“Don’t worry, Pet... it won’t be too long...” Caddy panted. “You’re such a good boy... You give your Master the perfect experience... every time... You’re so hot...” His thrusts got deeper and harder, and his movement on Caleb’s clit got faster too. “That’s right... you’re so hard and wet for your Master... I’m cumming, Caleb... I’m cumming! Cum, Caleb! Cum now!” And he lost it completely right then, biting Caleb’s neck as he filled him again.

“Aaah! Fuck!” Caleb shouted as Caduceus bit his shoulder. It all sent him over the edge again and he gushed over Caddy’s cock. “Oohhh, yes.. oh fuck! Yes!”

After a few moments of hovering over Caleb’s back, he carefully slid out and turned him over on his back, instructing him to lift his legs so he didn’t lose a bunch of the liquid inside him. “What do you have down here to use as a plug, Sweetheart? Do you have one in a drawer or a bag that’s close?”

Caleb limply waved his hand towards the nightstand. “In ze drawer...”

“Thank you,” he breathed, moving over quickly and grabbing the plug and pushing it into Caleb’s hole, making sure it would stay put while Caleb rested. “That was... oh, man, that was probably the hottest thing we’ve ever done together...”

Caleb let his legs relax and just breathed for a moment. “You’re pretty hot, so that’s saying something... gods... I’m done for a while. I don’t think my cunt can take any more fucking,” he said.

“I think so too,” Caddy said with a chuckle. In the back of his mind, he knew he needed to prepare for the encounter he was going to be going to that night as well, so stopping now was probably best. He settled down next to his fiancé and cuddled with him.

Caleb turned his head towards Caduceus to cuddle back, but he was way too tired to move any more than that. “I’m so tired... would it be okay if I took a short rest?”

“Of course, Honey...” Caddy said softly. “I love you, Kitten... You’ve done so well today. And now we sleep... if even just for a little while.


	22. Wine, Cheese, and Chocolate

Molly had brought in a tray with a shaker and a couple bottles and was making drinks for the three of them. She handed Shaun his glass and perched on the bed with him. “So, we’re just waiting on Caduceus, right?” she asked.

Shaun nodded as he took a sip. “He and Caleb were taking a nap, last I saw. This is pretty good, Mols,” he said with a smile. Vax sipped on his drink as well, just listening to his husband and their girlfriend talking, lifting his glass a little in agreement when Shaun complimented the drinks. It was early evening, and Vax had brought in a nice little dinner for four that he had made. The drinks were only the first “course” of the night. There was a knock on the door, and Vax smiled as he moved to answer it, opening it see their very tall boyfriend, dressed in a beautiful loose-fitting shirt that was open down to the bottom of his chest, holding a tray of fresh fruits and vegetables to add to the spread. “Hey, big man,” Vax said, taking the tray from Caduceus and giving him a kiss.

“Hello, My Lords, and my Lady,” Caduceus said after kissing Vax, moving over to also kiss Molly and Shaun gently.

Shaun stood and took the tray from Caduceus and set it with the rest of the food. “This looks great, Cad. Shall we dig in then?”

“Yes, yes, let’s go ahead and start eating,” Vax said, eager to get this evening started properly.

“Hello, lovely,” Molly said. “How’s Caleb?” she asked.

“Caleb is fucking fantastic,” Caddy chuckled, licking his lips at the double meaning behind just that little statement. “He said to say hello to both of you, Gentlemen, and to thank you for watching Lichen this afternoon, Molly.”

Everyone served themselves and once they were seated comfortably with their meals out on the balcony, Shaun turned to Caduceus. “So, Molly says you have some big news? Care to share with us?”

Caduceus glanced over to Molly with a look of ‘what did you tell them?’ before turning back to Shaun. “Yeah, I, uh, I proposed to Molly and Caleb,” he said, his smile widening into a bright grin. “It was very spur of the moment.”

“Congratulations to the three of you,” Vax said, reaching over and gently petting Caddy’s hair.

Molly just smiled giddily over the edge of her glass at Caduceus. “It was really very romantic, I thought,” she said.

“Oh, wow... the three of you are in for something, heh,” Shaun said. “Have any of you spent more than a couple days in the same apartment?”

“Well, no,” Caduceus said with a slight blush. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be living together for a while before the wedding, especially since my beliefs require an 18-month engagement period, and... well, we might be welcoming a baby in that time.”

Vax looked at his husband. They’d talked about buying a large house, quite possibly a compound-type property, for the members of their polycule to all live in. “Darling, can I bring up that thing we talked about?”

Shaun smiled and put his hand over Vax’s. “Go right ahead, my dear. This seems like the perfect time to make our dreams come true,” he said.

Molly looked at them curiously. “What do you mean? What’s this bright idea?”

“We’re thinking of using some of my inheritance money to give our family a place to all live together, so we can all have our own spaces as groups, but we have more room to grow as the years pass,” Vax said. “My sister and their family already have a large family, and we want to adopt eventually. Kiki’s expecting, and many in this group could come up pregnant at any time...” He looked at Shaun. “We want to buy a housing complex for everyone.”

Molly’s jaw dropped at the sound of that idea. “Holy shit!” She turned quickly and grabbed Caddy’s hand. “Caduceus! What do you think?”

Caduceus’ mouth dropped at the same moment that Molly’s did, stunned to speechlessness for a few moments. He blinked out of his stupor and looked Molly with an amazed smile. “It’s... it’s an incredible idea! It’s... I really hope we can make it happen!”

“We’ve already been looking at a few places online, and the realtors are all quite certain that we can put anything down we want and then pay it off slowly in a few years,” Vax said, continuing to eat as Caddy lit the hookah.

Molly set her food aside for a moment to suck-start the hookah coal and breathed out a large cloud of white smoke. “Mmm, that’s good,” she said. “What flavor is that?”

“Mint Julep,” Caddy said, sucking on one of the other three hoses attached to the very fancy hookah that Vax had purchased just before this trip. The top was a merman with a rather large bulge in the top of his tail.

“This is delicious!” Vax said, also taking a nice long hit. “We definitely need a hookah pit on a glass patio for the new house...”

“Were you thinking of one large house or more like a complex?” Molly asked.

“Definitely a complex,” Vax said immediately. “Multiple wings connected by a large central building where we can gather for ‘family nights,’ and I’m pretty sure we’ll need a basement for some of our lovely ladies’ work schedules.” He looked at Molly but was also referring to Jester. “A dungeon would make a great work space for filming videos and things.”

“We should see about talking to an architect to design it,” Shaun said. “Do you think we can coordinate a group breakfast or lunch tomorrow to talk it over?”

“Once we buy the property, we can have a lot of work done on it, and have the move-in done in stages, starting I think with you and me, Shaun, and then the younger ones like you two,” Vax said. Caduceus nodded in agreement at that.

“Celeb and I were actually talking about moving into a place together with Nott and her boyfriend Yeza,” he said. “Would they be able to join us here, even though they’re not part of the circle of lovers?”

“Shaun?” Vax looked at his husband, making it clear that he had no issues with it.

Shaun smiled and gave a little shrug. “I really don’t see why not. It’d be nice to have everyone all together,” he said.

“Awesome...” Caduceus said, releasing a puff of smoke he’d been holding for a few seconds. “We can probably get them on a video call when we discuss everything with the rest of the group. I’ll just have Caleb message Nott to arrange the time.” He turned to Molly, moving in and stealing a kiss before setting back down. “I’m so excited that we get start a life together with the men and women I love...”

Molly smiled into the kiss. “I am too, this is exciting,” she said. “A basement studio for our sex work would definitely be good, especially if we’re gonna have kids running around.”

“I haven’t done that kind of work since I was in my early 20s, and it was all in person...” Vax turned to Shaun. “How would you feel, Darling, if I worked with them? I know we don’t need the money, but I think it’d be fun.”

Molly made a squeaking sound, smiled wide and nearly knocked her seat over to give Shaun a big hug and kiss. “Fuck yeah!! It’d be amazing to have you perform with us!”

Seeing Molly dive into Shaun’s lap, Vax grinned, reaching out for Caddy’s hand. “Why don’t you come over here, Big Man?” he purred, and Caddy happily stood and moved to sit on Vax’s knee gingerly, closing the distance and turning up the passion to their kiss. “I have an idea...” And he whispered in Caddy’s ear about spit-roasting Molly between the three of them. “Or we could do that to you...”

“Molly first...” Caddy whispered in return. 

Shaun braced Molly from falling and helped her into his lap. “What are you up for tonight, lovely?” he asked. “We could spit-roast you, treat you like a queen...” he whispered in her ear.

Molly shivered with excitement. “Oh, that sounds lovely,” she whispered back. “I’d love to sixty-nine with one of you as well.”

“She deserves to be treated like a queen too...” Vax said, and Caddy nodded, not wanting to stop touching and kissing the smaller man. Vax was getting really worked up now, and he was sure that Caduceus could feel how hard he was.

“You and Mister Shaun are kings,” Caddy said softly, starting to become breathless. “She is the queen of my heart... I am but your humble servant... and willing slave...”

Shaun overheard what Caduceus was saying. “Mmm, we might have to see about tying you two up,” he said. Molly could feel herself starting to harden and shifted as her tuck started to come undone. Shaun noticed and ran his hand up her thigh. “Something wrong, dear?”

“Mmm... not at all, just... we should move this back inside soon,” Molly said. She kissed down Shaun’s neck, teasing little nips in here and there.

“If you wish to tie me up, Sir... I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Caddy whispered, feeling a little wash of wetness in his underwear. “But Molly’s right, we should finish the hookah and move back inside...”

“Someone is eager...” Vax said with a purr into Caddy’s ear, his hand traveling up into the opening of the bigger man’s shirt, massaging his chest. “The coal will go out on its own if you want to go inside now, Pet...”

“Yes, please...” Caddy whimpered, not moving until Vax tapped his ass with his hand, indicating that he should move off his lap.

Shaun leaned over and whispered to Vax, “Based on dear Caduceus’ reaction earlier, why don’t we switch, yeah?”

Vax nodded, whispering into Caddy’s ear. “My precious young man... I think you might be a bit more satisfied by my husband right now,” he said, looking Caduceus in the eye and caressing his cheek.

“Kiss me again, please, Mister Vax’ildan...” Caduceus purred. “Then yes, please...” He glanced over to Shaun and blushed darkly. He was about to give his submission to this glorious man, and he could hardly contain himself. Without saying another word, Vax kissed Caddy deeply.  
“Go enjoy him...” Vax said, letting go of Caddy and holding a hand out to Molly. “Please, My Queen... Come to me...”

Molly happily moved to Vax’s lap, straddling him as she settled down. “Hello, sweet thing,” she said before kissing him deeply.

Shaun looked up at Caduceus and took his hand to guide him to sit with him. “You’re quite a big boy, aren’t you?” he asked. Shaun brought one hand up to caress Caddy’s chest, slowing trailing up to his neck and around his jaw to pull him in for a kiss.

“Hello, Little Lady,” Vax said, his hand moving quickly up to the back of her head, gripping her hair and holding her there in the kiss. “Are you ready to be a good girl for your masters, Molly?”

Molly pressed into the kiss with a slight moan. “Hmm, I dunno, I kinda feel like being a brat,” she teased.

“Come now, Sweetheart...” Caduceus coaxed, looking at his Lady with a smirk. “Be good... you and I both know they’ll make it worth our while...”

“Oh, no, if she wants to be a brat, she can be...” Vax countered. “I will enjoy giving her a punishment... and making it so she can’t cum...”

Molly looked over at Caduceus. “You wanted me to go first, yeah? I know you haven’t been with these two studs before, but they’ll treat us right, I promise.”

Before Caduceus could respond, Shaun tilted his chin back towards him. “Mm-mm, eyes on me lover... gods but you are a pretty one,” he said.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, I want to watch them treat you r—“ Caduceus was saying when Shaun tilted his chin back toward him, and in that instant he knew he was lost to the older man’s charms. “And you are glorious as always... How shall I address you? Mister Shaun? Master? Or should I go with sweeter pet names like Honey or Sweetheart?”

He smiled at that, catching on to Caddy’s slight nerves. “Shaun is fine,” he said. “Now, I think we should all head back in, and I would carry you but you’re too tall for that,” Shaun said.

“I’m smitten by you, Shaun...” Caduceus said as they walked into the suite, holding his hand tightly, putting his arms around Shaun’s neck once they were next to the bed. Vax guided Molly in as well, holding her tightly and starting to make out with her. 

Shaun gently pulled Caduceus closer to him and kissed him deeply. He guided them both down to the bed, with Caddy on top of him. “Mmm, this is nice...” he said.

Caddy combed his fingers through Shaun’s hair as they kissed, opening his eyes briefly as Shaun spoke. “Fuck yeah it is...” He was both rock hard and dripping wet, but he felt the need to ask a question. “How do you feel about me being two-spirit? Do you want to avoid my more feminine parts?” He blushed, nervous as fuck in that moment.

Shaun pressed his hips upward against Caddy’s hardness, rubbing their clothed cocks together. “Oh fuck... mmm, I can’t say I’m especially attracted to that... but if you want me to fuck your pussy, I’m not entirely opposed either,” he said.

“Oh, fuck, Shaun...” Caddy moaned at the contact between their cocks, his eyes widening at the statement. “That’s... Oh, Shaun, I’m flattered...” To be honest, that offer was completely different than he’d expected, but god what a turn-on it was, as though he wasn’t already on fire with need and desire. “I’d love to have you fuck my pussy, if that’s something you’re completely okay with.”

Molly had wrapped her legs around Vax’s waist, pressing as close to him as she could. She had no regard anymore for her tuck, hard as she was. “Fuckin... get me out of this outfit, Vax...”

Vax had helped Molly out of her main clothes, leaving her in a bra and underwear, and was now fondling her junk through the material, his lips on her neck as he did so. “Fucking hell, Molly... You’re so hot...”

Molly started picking apart Vax’s outfit, faltering under his touch. “Mm, yes darling... fuck,” she said. Molly nearly tore his shirt open, going for Vax’s neck as soon as she could and sucking a mark there. “Gods, I need you to fuck me...”

Shaun glanced over to Vax and Molly, momentarily distracted by the latter’s actions. He looked back to Caduceus and kissed him again. “I think we’d better get in position before they get too far ahead of us, yeah?”

“This isn’t a race, Sweetheart,” Caduceus said, chuckling at Shaun’s comment. “But what position did you have in mind? Me on my back with you on top of me, me on top riding you, or doggy style?”

“And fuck you I shall...” Vax said, moaning at the lingering feeling of her mouth and teeth on his neck. “How do you want me to fuck you, My Lady?”

Shaun slipped his hands up Caddy’s shirt and over his head. “Oh my...” he murmured with a smile. He cupped his hands around Caddy’s chest and rubbed his thumbs over his nipples. “I think I’d love to watch you come apart under me, on your back,” Shaun said.

Molly brought her hands down to her hips and slipped out of her underwear. “I’d love for you to take me from behind,” she said to Vax.

“Mmmmm, I like that idea, Darling,” Vax said, taking her hands and putting them on his pants. “But first, you need to undress me...” He reached down to wrap his hand around her cock and began stroking it. “If you need me to stop doing this, though... just tell me...”

Caddy hummed when his nipples were played with, arching his chest up into the touch. “Please, undress me, Shaun...” he moaned. “I want you to see me completely, naked and vulnerable... In your care...”

Shaun carefully but quickly stood them back up and helped Caduceus out of the rest of his clothes before stripping himself. “Now then,” Shaun said as he flipped them around and laid Caddy down on the bed, “Let me look at all of you...”

Molly’s breath hitched just a little as Vax started pumping her, but she made quick work of his pants anyway. Once naked, Molly pulled Vax in for a kiss. “I love you...”

Vax had gotten a bit distracted by his husband, but Molly quickly drew him back to her with that kiss and those lovely words. “I love you too, Mollymauk...”

Caduceus lay back, getting comfortable with his head on the multitude of pillows on the huge bed. He looked up at Shaun, his eyes half-lidded as he was admired. His cock rested against his belly, his legs bent and spread a little to give Shaun a good view. His hands rested by his shoulders, and he felt and heard that little rumble of his heat purr again. “In case you’re wondering... I’m in heat. Essentially, ovulation time if I still had those parts. My body still reacts the same... I’m horny as fuck, and my system gives off that sound...”

Shaun gazed down at Caduceus appraisingly. “Mmm, you’re quite the specimen, aren’t you?” he said and kissed Caddy again. “No need to explain yourself to me, it’s alright.” Shaun ran his hands through Caddy’s hair and pulled on it a little as he kissed down his jaw and neck, savoring and studying his reactions.

Molly was the one distracted this time and reached out for Caduceus’ hand. “Hey there, handsome...”

“Hey, Pretty Lady, eyes back on me...” Vax said, slapping Molly’s ass. “I don’t blame you for admiring him, but right now it’s about you and me here.”

Looking up at Shaun, Caduceus craned his neck to give him more access to it, moaning at the tug of his hair. “Shaun... Please pull me apart... Drive me crazy with need...” 

Molly yelped in surprise. “Mmmf, fuck yeah it is,” she said, returning her attention to the tall dark and handsome over her. Molly trailed her nails down Vax’s chest and spread her legs a little further around him. “Please... keep playing with my cock...”

“I will keep playing, Darling, once you get on your knees for me...” Vax said in a sultry tone in Molly’s ear. “Face the mirror in those closet doors over there...” He loved fucking in front of mirrors and had been so pleased when they’d found that the sliding closet doors were mirrored.

Molly pouted a bit but turned over onto her knees, using the mirror to line up and press back towards Vax. She looked at him through the mirror. “Well, this is hotter than I expected...” 

Beautiful. Shaun hummed against Caduceus’ skin as he went back over the same area, nipping and sucking a mark here and there. He let his hands trail further down Caddy’s form, teasing down his sides to his hips. “Good?” he asked with that coy tone of his.

“Mmmmm, very good, Shaun,” Caddy said, looking up to the ceiling and suddenly realizing that there was also a mirror directly above the bed. “Hey, nice view I’ll have while you’re fucking me...”

“Do you want to be blindfolded, Caduceus?” Shaun whispered in his ear. He brought his hands further down and wrapped one loosely around his cock. “Fuck, Cad...”

Caduceus moaned at the contact with his cock, glad for the offer of the blindfold. “Hmmm, yes,” he said, knowing that the sensory deprivation would make him feel even more “helpless” and trusting of his lover’s ability to take care of him. 

Shaun gave Caddy another kiss before standing up and going to the nightstand. “Let me just get some supplies out,” he said. He set on the bed a soft blindfold for Caduceus, a bottle of lube for them all, and a washcloth for their hands. Shaun picked up the blindfold and gently placed it over Caddy’s eyes. “Can I get a color, love?”

“Green, Sweetheart,” Caddy purred, closing his eyes under the sleep mask. “I’m under your care now... Let me know what I’m allowed to do, please...”

Shaun kissed Caddy’s cheek. “You can be loud if you want, and you can touch me if you want, darling. Just let me know when you get close, okay?” he said. Shaun sat kneeled between Caddy’s legs and kissed down his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and playing with it while teasing the other with his fingers.

“I will, Shaun...” Caddy moaned, putting his hands in Shaun’s hair, tugging just a little before sliding down to his shoulders and scratching just a little. “Oh, Shaun... Your mouth feels so good on my chest... I can only imagine... what it’ll feel like on my cock.”

Vax ran his hand over Molly’s back and ass before reaching around her and taking a firm hold on her cock. He maintained eye contact with her, making sure she was okay and enjoying this as much as he was. “Oh, fuck, Molly... Does my lady want me to take a while with foreplay, or just get on with it?”

Molly moaned a little as Vax pumped her. She crossed her arms and set her head on them. “Oh, take your time, I’m enjoying taking it slow for now.”

Vax purred in Molly’s ear, loving the sound of her voice when it was laced with lust and need. “Mmmm, good girl.” He looked over at Shaun and smiled. “Thanks for getting the lube, Babe.”

Molly swayed her hips a little when Vax mentioned the lube. “Gods, it feels like forever since I’ve been fucked... oh Mister Vax’ildan...” she said with a smile, almost giggling.

“I can’t wait to fuck you into this mattress, My Lady,” Vax purred, picking up the bottle and popping it open with his thumb. Leaning back, he poured a little onto his fingers, and a few drops at Molly’s entrance. “I imagine with other lovers with wonderful pussies, you tend to be the one doing the fucking most of the time...”

“I enjoy it, but yeah,” Molly said. “Oh, that feels nice...”

Shaun smiled and switched sides of Caduceus’ chest for a moment before kissing his way down to the other man’s hips. He gazed up towards Caddy, and with his massive cock taking up most of the view, Shaun felt his own throb and bounce against his stomach. “Holy shit...” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the base, “Darling, you are massive.”

“You’re not a little one yourself, Sweetheart,” Caddy shot back teasingly. “Some in our little family... have called me a Bull.”

Shaun chuckled and tightened his grip on Caddy’s shaft just slightly and licked up the underside. “Heh, I can see why... mmm...” he moaned as he took the head in his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

Vax’s finger found the little ring of muscle that was Molly’s hole, teasing it a little before slipping it into her, quickly pushing it as far in as he could get. He wasn’t impatient or in a hurry, but he knew that he liked to get that first bit done quickly. “Mmmmm... Such heat... Such fire...”

Molly keened and leaned back towards Vax when he pushed his finger in. “Ooohh, yessss darling!” she moaned. “Mmm, that’s good...”

“Such a good girl... my delightful princess...” Vax said, looking at her in the mirror to see her reaction. “Gods, Molly, you’re beautiful... Such a pretty princess...” He slipped in a second finger and began pumping his fingers inside her. “Mmmmm...”

Caduceus couldn’t see exactly what was going on but feeling Shaun’s mouth on him gave him the feeling that he had died and was now in the afterlife. “Fuck... Shaun...”

“Mmmm!! F-fuck... Vax.. ah,” Molly moaned and whined as Vax pumped his fingers. “Gods... you’re so good...”

“Do you like being called Princess, Molly?” Vax purred, carefully inserting a third finger into her. Shaun started bobbing further and further down Caduceus, pumping with his hand what he couldn’t get in his mouth. He hummed, savoring the feeling of his mouth being so full.

“Ah! O-o-ohh yes... I-I’m your princess... fuck, oh fuck...” Molly moaned as she was stretched wider, her cock starting to leak down onto the sheets. “Gods, mmm... open me up, ah... as much as you can...”

“Gods, Shaun...” Caduceus moaned loudly, trying not to squirm or buck his hips too much. “Yes, Shaun... Eat me up... Fuck, it feels so good!” His hand found the back of Shaun’s head and rested it there. He turned his head in the direction of Vax and Molly. “Vax... Will you... take some pictures of us? Of all... of us?”

Vax chuckled, having just enough movement available to reach over and take his cellphone from the side table. He kept pumping inside of Molly, using his other hand to take a few pictures of Caduceus and Shaun before looking at Molly in the mirror. “Color, Princess...”

“Mmm, green...” Molly moaned. She breathed heavily, getting used to the stretch. “Gods, I want you inside me... Vax, I want your cock...”

Vax took another moment to take pictures of all four of them before setting down the phone and pulling his fingers out of Molly’s ass. He dribbled a line of lubricant on his cock and spread it, before lining himself up and pushing in. “Fuck... Fuck, Molly... My Princess...”

“Ooooohhhh Vax... yes!!” Molly let out a long low moan as Vax pushed in. “Oh my Prince! Oh fuck meee!” she whined.

Shaun hummed again before popping back up. “Gods but you are a delicious sight, Caduceus,” he said. Shaun moved then, gripping Caddy’s hips, lining himself up with Caddy’s soaked pussy and slowly pressing in. “Oh, fuck...”

“Re— Red, Shaun...” Caddy suddenly said, knowing what a very tense lover felt like, and this was the tensest he’d ever felt a lover be. He could tell that Shaun, while he knew the mechanics of it, wasn’t quite as happy as he normally was. He reached up and removed the sleep mask and looked up at Shaun with concern. “Sweetheart... I’m loving how it feels, but... We don’t have to do this this way... I know you’re trying to please me by doing this, but... I want you to fuck me like you would any other man.” Vax stayed still in that moment, as soon as red was called. This was a big part of their night together.

Shaun immediately pulled out and laid himself over Caduceus. He kissed his cheek and smoothed his hand over Caddy’s hair. “You’d still be a man if you didn’t have a cock, you know that, right? But, I’m willing to perform as you wish,” Shaun said. “I’d love to have you fuck me sometime but it doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“But... I know you’re not attracted to females in general...” Caduceus protested. “I love the fact that you recognize me as a man, Shaun, but I will never expect you to perform against your usual tastes just for me...” He put his hand on Shaun’s face. “I’ll happily fuck you, Sweetheart... After you put my legs in the air and fill my ass with your cum...”

Shaun kissed Caduceus again and reached for the lube on the bed. “As you wish,” he said. Shaun spread a bit on his fingers and gently pressed one digit to Caddy’s hole. “Let me know if I’m going too fast, alright?”

Caduceus groaned in pleasure, placing the sleep mask back over his eyes. “You’re perfect, Shaun... I’m used to fast... Plus I’m so worked up... You could push into me right now, and I’d be able to take it.” 

Shaun chuckled at that. “Lubrication is important, my dear. Trust me, I’ve been there,” he said. Shaun worked Caduceus open quickly though, adding two more fingers coated in lube.

“Fuck... Oh, god, Shaun... I love how full I am...” Caduceus moaned, gripping the sheets below his hands. “Take your time... make love to me... slowly...”

Shaun smirked. “What happened to ‘fuck me into the mattress’?” he asked teasingly. With his fingers busy stretching Caduceus open, Shaun started mouthing at his cock again.

“You’ll... ahh— We’ll get there eventually...” Clay panted, his breath quickening when he felt Shaun’s mouth on him. “Ohhh, Shaun... Yessss...”

Vax had been still, but now turned his attention back to Molly. “Sorry about the wait, Princess...”

Molly hummed a reassurance to Vax. “It’s alright, we all need communicate,” she said. Molly rocked her hips back with a whine. “Please... fuck me...”

Vax purred, starting to move in Molly. “Oh, My Darling Princess...” In his mind, he was so entranced by her, and he absolutely saw her as the woman she was. He wished that their lovemaking could produce something more than just pleasure. He’d give her a baby in a heartbeat if he could have. “I love you so much, Molly...”

“Mmm, I love you too, Vax... oh fuck...” Molly moaned. “Aah... more, please...”

Shaun picked up his pace just a little and brought the head into his mouth again. “Mmmph, fuck...” he breathed. He couldn’t help but rut against the bed with how turned on he was. “Are you ready for me, Sweetheart?”

“Someone’s eager,” Vax and Caduceus both said, almost in unison, causing both of them to chuckle, but the large man nodded, feeling his entire lower body ache with need.

“Yes, I’m ready for you, My Dear Shaun...”

Vax started moving faster, his thrusts deeper and more powerful, as his lady had requested. “My Princess is such a slutty girl... But so good... So eager to please...” He pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in hard. “Fuck, Mollymauk...”

Molly cried out sharply as Vax hit her sweet spot. “OH!! Yes! Oh fuck right there Vax!” She pushed back against him, driving herself closer to orgasm. “Oh fuck... it feels so good!”

“How close are you to cumming, Princess?” Vax purred as he continued to hit thar sweet spot. “Don’t hold back...”

Molly felt a tension building low in her body and Vax kept hitting her prostate. “Ah, oh yes... fuck, I’m so close, gods, take me there... make me cum,” she panted out.

“I’ll be... cumming when you do...” Vax panted, feeling his body starting to shake with the need to cum. “Gods, Mollymauk... Cum for your Prince, Princess... Cum hard... for me...”

Shaun repositioned himself again, and with his clean hand spread some lube on his cock. “Alright...” Shaun murmured as he lined up and slowly pressed in. “Oooh, fuck...”

As he was filled by Shaun’s large shaft, Caduceus could imagine the look of ecstasy on his lover’s face, or at least that’s what he hoped was on Shaun’s face. “Ooooh, fuck yes... So full... I love it...” ‘I love you’. It was too soon to say...

Shaun pulled back and set a steady rhythm thrusting into Caduceus. “You’re so good, Caduceus... Oh fuck...” He held a firm grip on Caddy’s hips and started picking up speed.

“Oh gods, oh fuck...” Molly panted into the pillow. Her cock bounced with each thrust, precum smeared on the sheets. The tension finally snapped. “Oh!! Yes! Fuck!” Molly cried out as she came hard, making a mess.

“Fuck, Molly... You’re such a good fucking SLUT!” Vax said, pulling on her hair a bit as he came at the utterance of the word. “Fuck yes, Molly! You’re -my- slut... Ohhhhh...”

Molly gasped wordlessly and came again as she was filled and called that name. “Aaahh.. yes, oh fuck I’m your slut, Vax, gods...”

Vax chuckled, not having expected to make her cum again from calling her a dirty name. “My beautiful little Princess Slut...” He leaned over her, raking a hand over her side. “So much cum... I’ll have to help you clean it up...”

Molly nearly collapsed in Vax’s arms. “Hhnn... I think you will too... I’m feeling a little boneless...” she said.

“I’m getting close, Shaun,” Caddy gasped, feeling his pussy clench, making his ass do the same. “Please... fill me with cum... Please, Shaun... Cum with me...”

Shaun groaned as Caddy tightened around him. “Oh fuck yes...” he said as he started going harder. “Ah.. oh... shit, Caduceus... oh fuck! Aaah!! Gods!!” Shaun shouted as he came, pushed all the way in.

Feeling Shaun fill him, Caduceus moaned, tightening again, his entire body convulsing as he came. Unlike most times, Caddy expelled liquid from both his cock and his pussy, leaving the bed around him absolutely drenched... “Fuck... Shaun! Ohhhh!” He lay there for a long moment, thoroughly fucked and drained of energy.

“Mmmmm... That was hot...” Vax purred, realizing that all four of them had gotten off at about the same time. “I never imagined that hearing yourself called a slut would get you off twice like that, Princess...”

Molly let out a quiet laugh. “I didn’t really think so either... but like, you came, and then called me a slut as you came and just... everything. Wow...” she trailed off.

“I should have asked to come see you sooner, Shaun...” Caddy said softly, not taking off the mask. “Gods, Molly... You were right... They’re amazing...”

Shaun carefully pulled out of Caduceus and moved to cuddle with him. “Mmm, glad to hear we come so highly recommended,” he said with a smile.

Vax pulled out of Molly and moved to lay beside her, pulling her close, looking up at them in the mirror and guiding her to do the same. “I’m the luckiest man alive... Two of the hottest men and one of the most beautiful women in the world laying with me in my bed...” If he was honest, Molly and Keyleth rivaled each other in beauty, but each had a different thing that he loved. “I love you all dearly...” He looked over at Caddy, who had taken off the sleep mask and was gazing into Shaun’s eyes tenderly. “I think there’s a difference between loving someone and being in love... Caduceus, I may not be ‘in love’ with you yet, I’m getting there. I do love you, though...”

Caduceus looked up at Vax in the mirror, smiling and blushing. “I love you too, Vax’ildan... Though I think I’m in love with your husband...”

Shaun looked directly at Caduceus. “Oh, really now?” he asked with a broad smile. “I’m quite flattered, Caduceus. I think I’m in love with you too,” he said.

Molly snuggled close to Vax and watched Shaun and Caddy through the mirror. “Well, I know for sure that I’m in love with everyone in this room,” she said.

“It’s easy to fall hard for someone so glorious, Sweetheart,” Caddy said, pushing a lock of Shaun’s hair back behind his ear, a very intimate gesture. “I’m in love with Shaun, I’m in love with Molly... Vax, I’m afraid I don’t know you deeply enough yet...”

“Are we talking biblical knowledge?” Vax said with a mischievous grin. “Because I’m pretty sure I can change that...”

“No, actually,” Caduceus said, his skin turning darker at the predatory look in Vax’s eyes. “But Shaun and I got to know each other this semester, but I’ve barely gotten any time to talk to you in that time.”

Shaun smiled and suppressed a laugh at Vax’s words. “You two should go on a date when we get back to the city. I think you’d hit it off great,” he said.

Vax reached out for Caddy’s hand, and they smiled at each other. “I love that idea, Shaun,” Vax purred. “I’ve got quite a few connections, and I could make it a very glamorous, exciting afternoon and evening.”

“As long as I get to spend the night in your arms, I honestly don’t care what we do for the date...” Caduceus purred. He looked over at Molly. “You don’t get to spend much solo time with Shaun either, do you, Sweetheart? You two should plan something too.”

Molly thought for a moment, then lit up. “We totally should, and I have a great idea,” she said.

“Oh?” Shaun said, turning over to face Molly. “What’s your great idea, darling?”

Molly propped herself up on her elbow. “I’m thinking, we can get all dressed up in the most ridiculous outfits we have, then either go shopping for more colorful and fabulous outfits, or we can go to a drag show, or both.”

Vax moved over to lay next to Caduceus, deciding that it was time for them to spend some time together now, allowing Shaun and Molly to get closer as they talked. “Shaun, have you been up to the Sky Restaurant to watch Molly perform with Ruby?”

“I don’t believe I’ve had that opportunity, no,” Shaun said. “I’d love to see you perform sometime, but that wouldn’t be much of a date.”

“Actually, Shaun, I think that would be a great date, both before and after the show,” Molly purred. “I’d love to have you with me in my dressing room before the first set.”

“I’d love to be with you in your dressing room, Mols. I still like the idea of going to a show you’re not performing in though,” Shaun said smoothly.

“I’ll have to look into some shows I think we both might like,” Molly said, nuzzling into Shaun’s chest as she thought about some of the local clubs that had quality drag shows. “Oooh, there’s a great Boylesque show that I’ve been wanting to check out, and they have both drag and Boylesque in the show, from what I’ve heard. Sound like something you’d be interested in, Honey?”

Shaun rubbed idly at Molly’s back, especially around the edges of her bra. “Oh, definitely,” he said. “I’m sure if you like it, it’ll be fabulous.”

“And you, Big Man...” Vax said, purring into Caddy’s ear. “I’d love to take you on an evening dinner and fireworks cruise out on Lake Michigan. Dinner, dancing, fancy surroundings, and no holds barred. You’ll get spoiled...”

Caduceus ducked his head a little towards Vax. “That sounds very nice... I might have to have you help me find something to wear, though...”

“I’d love to take you shopping, Caddy,” Vax continued purring. “In fact... There is a designer who needs some larger-built practice work, that has told me to find him a client. I’ll have to introduce him to you once we get back into the city.”

Caduceus looked up at Vax then, eyes wide with amazement. “That would be wonderful! Oh, that’s exciting,” he said.

“I was also hoping... I have an appointment with my Endo next Wednesday after class,” she said, squeezing Shaun’s hand gently, suddenly nervous. “We’re going to be deciding whether or not I’m ready for top surgery. Caduceus and Caleb both have class during that time, and I could use the support. Gil... Will you go with me?”

Vax reached for his phone and started a text conversation between himself, Sabian, and Caduceus, taking a cute selfie with Caddy to show Sabian who he was talking about. When Molly started talking about her appointment, he stopped and really paid attention, given how important this was for her.

Shaun looked at Molly softly and squeezed her hand back. “Of course I will, Mollymauk,” he said.

“Thank you, Honey...” Molly said, moving in and kissing him deeply, full of emotions and deep love for her older lover. She was madly in love with him, and nothing short of betrayal from him would change that. “I love you, Shaun... I can’t wait... to be hand fasted to both of you...” She looked over to Caduceus with a sweet smile. “And you... our wedding day can’t get here soon enough...” She wished that the engagement didn’t have to be 18 months...

Vax looked over at Molly for another moment, then back to Caddy. “Can... Does your belief system allow for hand-fasting before the wedding takes place? Could you be hand-fasted to your fiancées prior to the wedding day?”

Caduceus raised a hand in a so-so motion. “Kind of... the idea is that you spend a time engaged and more or less living with your betrothed before getting officially married.” He reached across Vax to take Molly’s hand. “I think we could do a little something...”

“Traditionally, Hand-fasting is a contract that lasts for a year and a day,” Molly said. “Once we set a date, we could easily plan an engagement party that is a Hand-Fasting a year and a day before the wedding day.”

“I love that idea!” Vax said excitedly.

Shaun wrapped his arms around Molly and Vax, not quite able to reach Caddy. “I love all of you,” he said. “This is very exciting.” He moved back over to cuddle with Caduceus again, trailing a hand over his chest, teasing at his nipple a little. “My Darling, I have an idea... I want you to fuck me... but I want to be the one doing the work...” He leaned down and kissed him. “Let me ride you...”

“Ohhhh, fuck...” Vax moaned at the sound of his husband’s voice, turning his attention back to Molly, whispering in her ear. “We should tease our big guy while he’s getting ridden...”

Caduceus had softened a little but felt his cock twitch as he imagined the scene Shaun suggested. “Gods... that’s hot...” he said.

Molly smiled but hid her face behind her hand a little. “You on one side, me on the other?” she asked. “We could help distract him while Shaun gets himself prepped?”

“Yeah, each of us on either side of him,” Vax said with a nod. “I want to drive him crazy with what all three of us are doing...” 

“Actually, Molly... Could you do the honors of prepping me?” Shaun said with a slight blush. 

Molly considered her nails, and that only two of them were trimmed short. “I can, but it might not be enough,” she said. “I really don’t want to hurt you...”

“No pain, no gain, Princess,” Shaun purred. “But if you’re not comfortable, I’ll be okay with just two fingers... Just enough to get me stretched for our Clay’s cock...” 

Molly sat up on her knees and kissed Shaun’s cheek. “If you’re sure, lover,” she said. Caduceus had his hands on Shaun’s hips, rubbing little circles into his skin.

“Yes, Princess, I’m very sure,” Shaun said sweetly before looking at Caddy with a seductive grin. “I can hardly wait to have you inside me...”

Vax moved over to Caddy’s side, kissing him deeply and toying with one nipple. “I’m quite sure you’ll enjoy yourself, Big Man... Shaun is an amazing ride...”

Caduceus moaned a little into Vax’s kiss. “I’m sure he is...” He moved then to get Shaun into position over him, legs spread over his hips. “Gods, now that’s a pretty sight...” Clay said.

Molly leaned over, picked up the bottle of lube and dripped some onto her fingers. “Isn’t he though?” she said. Molly kissed up from Shaun’s shoulder to his neck as she pressed her two fingers to his hole.

Shaun moaned softly as he was entered by Molly’s fingers, grimacing at the slight pain but knowing it would be oh so worth it. “Mmmmm, Molly... That feels really... really good...”

“Our big man is very big...” Vax said with a bit of concern, realizing that Molly had been right about probably not being quite enough. “I can add another finger or two to prep you, Shaun. Sound good?”

“B—Be ready, Darling...” Shaun panted. “I’ll let you kn-know...”

Caduceus felt his cock jump up as he watched Shaun above him. “Oh fuck...” He kept one hand on Shaun’s hip and wrapped the other around his cock, slowly pumping him to help him relax into it. “This might just be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen...”

Molly kept kissing Shaun’s neck as she slowly spread her fingers, scissoring as best she could. “I know you can do it, darling... just relax...”

Shaun moved his hips, trying to establish a rhythm between getting finger-fucked and getting stroked. “This -is- very hot... Oh, gods, you three are amazing.” He looked to Vax and nodded his head. “Please...”

“As you wish, My Darling,” Vax said, slicking his finger and sliding it into Shaun’s hole next to Molly’s fingers. “Oooooh, so hot and tight...”

Caduceus slowed his pumping, wanting to make this last. “You’re the ones who are amazing... fuck...” Caddy’s cock throbbed again and hit Shaun’s back this time.

Molly had to stifle a laugh against Shaun’s shoulder. “Hold on just a bit, Cad... I think he’s almost ready for you.”

Shaun moaned loudly, and something inside him gave way. In that moment, he knew he was ready to mount his young lover. “My Clay... I’m... Please... I need your cock...” He looked into Caddy’s eyes needily. “May I?”

Caduceus groaned. “Yes... please...”

Molly quickly removed her fingers and coated Caddy’s cock with more lube. “Alright, darlings... easy now...”

Vax also removed his finger from his husband’s hole, teasing it just a little on the way out, knowing all the little ways to push Shaun’s buttons. Shaun shuddered at that, reaching for his hand briefly before looking back down at Caduceus. “Molly, Dear, can you help me keep myself from going down too fast? Hold onto my hips...”

Molly and Caduceus both held onto Shaun as they got them into position. Caduceus threw his head back and groaned as Shaun sank down on him. “Oh fuck...”

Shaun’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt his body taking in every thick, beautiful inch of Caduceus’ long, thick cock. “Oohhh, gods, Caduceus... You feel so fucking good!” He held himself still for a moment before starting to lift his hips gently as he could, fucking himself on Caddy. 

Vax purred, moving to lay on one side of Caddy, motioning for Molly to do the same on the other side. “How long do you think you can last, Caddy?”

The tight heat was almost too much. “Ooooh.... gods, yes... Shaun... you’re amazing... oh fuck,” Caduceus said. “I can last… long enough.”

Molly settled along Caduceus’ other side and started tracing random lines on his chest. “Mmm, you two are quite a sight...”

“Please... One of you... put your hand on my cock...” Shaun begged, not wanting to deal with the distraction of keeping his cock from flopping around on Caddy’s belly. He looked down into his lover’s face, a look mixed with tenderness, passion, and absolute lust. “You feel so fucking good... I’ll probably cum twice... from this... Gods, Caddy...”

Vax took his husband’s cock in his hand, gently stroking, purring at the words he was hearing, wanting to see if Caddy could accomplish making Shaun cum twice on this ride. “Yes, Darling... I want to see that...”

Caduceus started thrusting up into Shaun, setting a gentle rocking motion. “Oh fuck... gods you’re wonderful...”

Vax moved in and kissed Caduceus deeply, trying to pull his attention away just a little to keep him from cumming too quickly. “Eyes on me, Big Man... Focus on me...” He looked over at Molly and gave her a mischievous look before looking at Shaun. “Molly, Dear, why don’t you help Shaun do what he promised, and coax him into that first orgasm, yeah?”

“You little devil...” Shaun half-hissed.

Molly took hold of Shaun’s cock and drew him in for a searing kiss. “Come on now,” she said, stroking him in time with Caddy’s thrusts. “You know you love me...”

“Heh, I was speaking to my husband, Princess...” he said against Molly’s lips, feeling his entire body get just a little harder. “But yes... I do love you... Ohhh, Mollymauk...”

Caduceus whined into the kiss with Vax, his hands still on Shaun’s hips. “Yes... mmph...” he brought one hand up to stroke through Vax’s hair, drawing his focus that way.

“Pull my hair, Sweetheart...” Vax purred against Caddy’s lips. “I’m ready to help you get to know me better... including showing you how rough I like it...”

Caduceus tightened his grip on Vax’s hair, tugging his head back a little. “Rough I can do...” he almost growled.

Molly kissed down Shaun’s neck and bit at the join of his neck and shoulder. She tightened her hold on his cock, pumping faster as Caddy’s rhythm faltered. “I love you too... mmph...”

“Ooooohhh, that’s it...” Vax whispered as his head was pulled back. “So good, Caddy... I’m a glutton for pain... as long as it’s mixed with pleasure... Dig your nails into my chest... make me bleed... Turn me red...”

Shaun was getting so worked up by the feeling of Molly’s hand on his cock, Caddy’s cock in his ass, and the words coming from Vax’s mouth, and he felt a glob of precum dribble from the tip of his shaft. “Keep talking like that, Birdy, and you’ll drive me over the edge... Especially if Molly... keeps it up with her hand... Ohhh, fuck...”

Molly bit her lip and swiped her thumb over the head of Shaun’s cock, smearing the pre and using it to make her strokes slicker. “Mmm.. that’s it...” she purred. Molly shifted on the bed and became suddenly aware of her boner against Shaun’s thigh. “Oh, fuck...” she sighed as she dropped her head against his shoulder.

Caduceus moved both hands to Vax then, one buried in his hair and pulling him in close to kiss, and the other scratching down his chest. “Good?” he asked.

“Oh, Darling, would you like a little help with that?” Shaun crooned sympathetically. “After I cum... perhaps... I could at least give you some relief... with my hand...” Oh, he was close! 

“Gods! Mmmmmppphhh!” Vax moaned against Caddy’s lips. “Yes, that’s very good... Oh, Caduceus... Keep doing that... Ohhhh... I’m going to need you to rub some herbs on these when we’re done...”

Caduceus was suddenly a little concerned. “We have a first aid kit in the bathroom, right?” he asked. He scratched down Vax’s chest again anyway, making one of his nails catch on his nipple. “Gods But you’re pretty like this...”

“Oh, yessss...” Vax groaned with a sharp intake of breath. “I mostly mean... It’s a very sensual, intimate gesture... Like a massage, but with a healing salve... instead of oil...” 

Caduceus moved his hand to more cradle Vax’s head and kiss him sweetly. “I’ll be sure to fix you up after,” he said. 

Molly turned her head and watched how Cad and Vax were treating each other. “Fuck... Gods, Shaun... cum for us, darling...” Molly said and nipped at his neck.

“Mmmm, thank you, Big Man...” Vax purred, running a hand over the welts that Caddy had created from the scratching. Hearing Molly’s words, he looked to his husband and took his hand. “Yeah, Shaun... Do as our Princess commands... Cum for us...”

Shaun had Vax’s hand in a death grip, just seconds away from falling over the edge, and the bite and the order to cum pulled him over with a loud cry of pleasure, of Caddy’s name. “Ooooohh! Oh fuck! Caduceus! Fucking fuck!” And a very thick string of cum landed on Caddy’s chest.

Molly gasped happily and couldn’t help but grind up against Shaun’s hip at the sight. “Ohhh!! Oh that’s good...” she moaned, stroking him through the orgasm. “Vax’ildan... I believe you have a mess to clean up...” Molly said breathily.

Caduceus had shuddered as he watched Shaun cum and felt his cock throb hard again. He could feel slick running from his pussy and knew he was getting close. “Oh shit... Gods, I can’t hold on much longer... “

“Please don’t... don’t cum yet...” Shaun panted. “I want to cum with you when you cum...” He looked over at Molly with tired eyes. “Princess... Shall we give our lovely guy a ring to help him last longer?”

“You okay with that, Big Man?” Vax asked, not wanting to start licking up the mess until they got an answer, as that might send Caddy over the edge. “It snaps off and on so when Shaun’s ready to cum, it can be removed quickly.”

“Hnng...” Caduceus groaned, breathing hard. “No... fuck, shoulda done it before...” He closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breathing down. “Okay... gods, okay... I’m ready to go,” he said finally.

“If you’re sure, Darling,” Vax said, starting to lick up the splotches of white on Caddy’s chest. “Mmmm.... Delicious... I’ve always loved the taste of you, Shaun... Caduceus, would you like to taste him?”

“Gods, yes... just a little though...” Caduceus said, having an idea of what Vax had in mind.

Molly’s cock twitched, sandwiched between her stomach and Shaun’s hip. She didn’t want to ask too much of him, but she was starting to leak. “Darlings...”

Vax heard the desperation in Molly’s voice and moved a little. “Princess, you seem a bit needy... Once we get Shaun worked up again, I can help you with that... I want you in my mouth...”

Molly smiled over at Vax. “That sounds great...” she said. Molly’s cock ached a little, but she could hold on for now.

Caduceus ran his hands up Shaun’s chest and down his arms. “Hey... come here honey,” he said, linking his fingers with Shaun’s and pulling him down for a kiss.

Shaun moaned into Caddy’s mouth as they kissed, his eyes closing as he began to move on him again. He scooped up a little of his cum into his hand from Caddy’s chest, taking a tiny taste before moving that hand to Caddy’s lips. “See if you like my taste, Precious...”

Caduceus wrapped his lips around Shaun’s fingers and carefully licked them clean. “Mmm... oh that’s nice...”

Vax took that opportunity to pull Molly away and guide her onto her back, licking his lips at the delightful sight in front of him. With almost no warning, he dove at her lips and began kissing her mouth, down her chin and neck, across her tiny-but-slowly-growing breasts, down her belly, and finally reaching the base of her cock. “Ask for it, please, Princess...”

Molly moaned into the kiss and followed Vax with her hands in his hair. As he reached her cock, Molly groaned and pressed her hips up towards him. “Please, Vax... please...”

“I’m glad... you think so... Darling...” Shaun crooned against Caddy’s neck as he kissed it, before moving back up and starting to bounce on him again. “I may... not ejaculate... this time, but... I’m so worked up thanks... to you three... that I’ll probably be able to... cum when called... like a good puppy...”

Vax’s eyes widened at the sudden reference to their puppy play, which they hadn’t done in a long long time, but the memories had him moaning around Molly’s cock as he went down on her. “Mmmmmm...”

Molly tightened her grip on Vax’s hair and thrust up into his mouth. “Oh YES!!”

“Oh fuck.... Shaun, gods...” Caduceus said. He moved his hands to Shaun’s hips and gripped them tight.

Shaun was getting so close, and hearing the cries and moans of his lovers was driving him further. “Caddy... I’m close... Are you? I want... I want us to cum together... Please, you beautiful bull!”

“Oh yes.. ahh... yes!” Caduceus moaned as he thrust up once, twice more into Shaun and came deep inside him, holding him close. “Oh fuck... gods, Shaun...”

And in that moment, Shaun let go a second time, a single shot of cum pushing out of his cock. To be so full of his large lover, and being filled by his cum, was heavenly, as though he had been suddenly transported to the presence of the Gods and given eternal life. Eternal life to spend with these men and this woman... “Ohhhh, Caduceus...”

Vax continued to moan, his tongue wrapping around Molly as much as possible. He loved the grip of her hand in his hair, and his hands reached around her ass and squeezed the cheeks tightly. He bobbed his head, literally fucking her with his mouth, withdrawing for just a few seconds to beg her to cum. “Pleaseprincesscuminmymouth...”

“Oh gods, ohgodohgod oh Vax!!” Molly cried out as she came down his throat. “Ahh... fuck...”

Vax groaned, swallowing every drop and continuing to suck for a few moments more. “Mmmmmm... That was... You’re delicious, My Princess...”

“Come here, baby...” Molly said, drawing Vax up to her. Molly rested her head on his shoulder. “Fuck... we have got to change the sheets before we sleep, but I’m exhausted...”

“The sheets can wait until we wake up...” Vax said softly into her ear. “If you’re that uncomfortable, I can get up and grab a towel.” He got an idea but didn’t want to move either. “Or I could carry you into the bathroom, and you can bathe while I change the sheets?”

Caduceus slumped limp against the bed. “I love you... all of you...”

“We all love you too, Precious Caduceus...” Shaun said, pulling himself up and shaking the bed when he flopped onto his side next to Caduceus.


	23. Soft Serve Ice Cream

Yasha had been having trouble sleeping since coming up to the house, even with the ladies she loved surrounding her. It happened a lot during this time of year, when her thoughts were with someone who was no longer around — her fiancé, Zualla. or Zuu as she called her. Only a few people in their inner circle — Beau, Molly, and Keg — knew the details about Zuu, and how she died. She hadn’t wanted to burden anyone else with it. But right now, waking up from a nightmare that had vividly shown her again what had happened three years ago, she needed to be held by someone, and all of the people who knew were otherwise occupied.

Another storm had rolled in, and Yasha sat up in her bed, listening to the rolling of distant thunder, feeling comforted by a message she’d been taught by her Unitarian Spiritualist community, that if the thunder is surrounding you, the spirits are there to comfort you. Something was prompting her to go down into the living room, and there she found Jester, laying on the couch with her phone above her head in the darkness, scrolling the social media.

“Jessi?” Yasha whispered.

Jester looked at Yasha over the couch arm, upside down. “Hi Yashaaa,” she said. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Yasha shook her head, approaching the couch, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, hoping she could pass it off as sleepy-bugs. “Bad dreams. You?”

Jester sat up and patted the couch cushion next to her. “Just regular sleeplessness... do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

Yasha felt a fresh wave of emotion as another distant rolling of thunder surrounded them, and she nodded, sitting down and opening her arms for Jester’s beautiful curves to meld in with hers. “If you don’t mind hearing about my high school trauma.”

Jester set her phone down on the coffee table and snuggled into Yasha’s form. “Mm, as long as we get to cuddle like this, I don’t mind...” she said.

“Mmmm, I agree,” Yasha said, finding a lot of comfort in Jester’s arms. “This is going to seem silly, but Molly described you and me as a soft-serve ice cream cone where the chocolate and the vanilla are split down the middle...”

Jester smiled up at Yasha. “I like the idea of that,” she said. “Our colors match.”

“Very much so,” Yasha said, nuzzling into Jester’s hair. “So, this dream I had... It was basically a very bad memory of mine from when I was a senior in high school. I don’t know if I told you, but I was engaged to my high school sweetheart, Zualla. We met in Freshman year, and I proposed to her at Winters Crest Festival in our Senior Year. The plan was to get married during the summer, leave Louisville, and set up a home in Chicago just before school started. But the night of Senior Prom, we...” She stopped for a moment, squeezing Jester’s hand. “We stopped by a park to enjoy some time together under the stars. We didn’t realize that we’d been followed from the venue...”

“I don’t know why we didn’t just go home,” she said. “My parents loved her as much as I did, and we could have just gone home and been safe... but we stopped there and were cuddling on a park bench in our party clothes. Someone snuck up behind us... and hit us both in the back of the head with a pair of bottles. It didn’t knock us out, but shattered glass cut us up pretty bad. We both stumbled up, and saw a guy dressed all in black, holding up a pocketknife, and another person came up and grabbed Zuu by the arm, holding a machete... There was a clear path for me to get back to the car, but she was caught... She screamed for me to run, and just as I turned, I heard... They killed her, right in front of me.”

Jester gazed up at Yasha, watching her intently as she told her story. When the larger woman was finished, Jester buried her face into Yasha’s shoulder and squeezed her tighter. “Oh, Yasha... that’s terrible... I’m so sorry...”

“I got away, obviously,” Yasha said, glad for the comfort. “Thank the gods they didn’t have a gun, or I wouldn’t have. As I sped away, I saw a Swastika on a truck parked next to me. I called the police, and they found her body that night... In my dream, I saw her in the morgue just before I woke up...”

Jester felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I’m really glad you’re here... I don’t know what else to say... no wonder you couldn’t sleep...”

Yasha held her tighter. “Oh, Dear, I did not mean for you to cry for me...” she whispered. “It’s been three years now. I miss her a lot, but with everyone’s help, I’ve moved on from thinking about it every moment I’m awake. You and Molly and the other girls have been godsends.”

Jester dried her eyes and kissed Yasha’s cheek. “Well, I’m glad... and I don’t mind crying for you, I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, Jess...” Yasha said. “I don’t think I’ll be sleeping for a while, and I could use something to get my mind off the sadness of the dream.” Her hand traveled down Jester’s arm, down to her hip, resting on her thigh. “Want to go up to my room?”

Jester bit her lip and thought for a moment. “I’ll gladly come to your room with you... are you really okay to have sex though?” she asked with some concern.

“Why wouldn’t I be, Sweetie?” Yasha asked, frankly quite confused at the concern. “You are one of the people who taught me how to love again... and I need you...”

Jester smiled then. “Sometimes it’s not healthy do something like that when you’re down, but if you insist,” she said. Jester sat up on her knees and pressed their lips together. “I am here for you, Miss Yasha...”

“These arms are worth a lot, Little One...” Yasha purred, taking on the dominant role very quickly. “But for a prize like you... they will carry you anywhere...” She quickly gathered Jester up in her arms, wrapping the smaller woman’s legs around her waist before standing. 

Jester wrapped her arms around Yasha’s neck and held onto her as Yasha carried her up to her room. “Oh, I’ll be sure to show you my appreciation,” Jester said.

“Mmmm, what a good little slut you are for your Mistress, Little Jester...” Yasha said. “You’re so willing and eager to please me... Who knows, by the end of the night, the tables may turn, and I’ll be under -your- delicious boot...”

“Hmm, maaaybe,” Jester said with a smirk. “Only if you really want to...” Jester leaned in then to kiss Yasha sweetly.

Yasha returned the kiss just as sweetly, using one hand to cradle the back of her head. They arrived at the room, and the lightning danced around them through the windows, the storm having gotten closer in the last few minutes. She looked down at Jester and smiled. “Do storms bother you? I know Caleb is not fond of them...”

“Mm, I guess I like them,” Jester purred. “I like the sound of the rain... and the lightning is exciting,” she said.

“Good to know,” Yasha said with a smile. “I feel as though the gods are trying to comfort me after this dream... And storms give me energy.” She set Jester down to her feet and shut the door, guiding her to lean against the wall and pressing against her. “This is the closest thing to making love in the rain, and I love it...” She and Zuu had made love in the rain... and that had been one of the closest things to a religious experience she’d ever had. 

Jester felt her chest tighten and her face flush as Yasha pinned her to the wall. “Well, once it’s a little warmer out... if there’s a storm this summer... we could arrange that...” Jester said, gazing up at Yasha.

“I’d love that... almost as much as I love you...” Yasha said, leaning down and kissing Jester with a special kind of fierceness. “Gods, Jester... What does my Little One request of her Mistress? You get three requests, and I will choose one or two...”

Jester bit her lip after the kiss, thinking. “Well... I’d like to eat you out... maybe see how many fingers you can get inside me... my toys are in my room but I could fuck you if you wanted...” she said. Jester’s body felt light and tingly, her arousal building as they talked.

“Mmmm, very good options...” Yasha purred. “I have plenty of toys, so I will definitely expect you to fuck me. But first, that pretty little whore mouth of yours needs to fill with my cum... Tease my body... and then... Eat me out...” 

Gently pulling Jester over to the bed, she moved up and lay on her back, arms stretched to either side of herself. “Worship me, My Little Treasure...”

Jester climbed up on top of Yasha and kissed her deeply. “As you wish, Mistress...” she said against her lips before moving down to kiss and suck at her neck.

Yasha hummed in pleasure as her skin was caressed and sucked on by Jester’s mouth, her hands coming to rest gently on the smaller woman’s head and shoulder. “Such a good girl, Jester...” The thunder rumbled around them, and Yasha’s eyes snapped open when a bright flash of lightning came so bright that she could see the blood vessels in her own eyelids. “Ohhh, fuck...”

Jester startled at the lightning and looked out the window. “Woah, that was... a lot...” she said. She turned back to Yasha. “Sorry, I won’t get distracted again.” Jester brought her hands up to cup Yasha’s chest and squeeze her breasts.

“It’s quite alright, Little One,” Yasha purred, her nipples getting hard at the attention they were receiving from Jester’s skilled hands. “The Storm Lord is a powerful being... and an attention whore... Ohhhh, gods, that’s good... Such a good girl...”

Jester moved her hands up and under Yasha’s shirt to make skin to skin contact with her chest. “Mmm, oh Miss Yasha... you have such nice tits...”

“Mmmm, I’m glad you like them, Little One,” she said with a deep, guttural moan. “Just imagine how full and wonderful they’ll be... after I’ve had a baby...”

Jester smiled excitedly up at Yasha. “You too?? Oh, I hope we’re pregnant together!” she said. Jester pushed Yasha’s shirt up and started teasing her nipples with her mouth and hands.

“I’m not sure yet, but I’m pretty sure that if I am, it’s Beau’s child,” she said, beaming at the thought. She realized suddenly what Jester was inferring and gazed down at her with fondness and joy. “Are you?”

Jester paused her teasing and sat up. “Well, I’m trying... I’m gonna take a test when we get back home, but... I don’t know who’s it is if I am,” she said. Jester took the opportunity to take her own top off and scoot herself down the bed to rest between Yasha’s legs, where she kissed her stomach just above the waistline. “Enough of that though...”

Yasha felt her stomach muscles contract involuntarily when Jester kissed her there, a pulse of delightful electricity traveling down to her groin. She sat up, pulling her shirt completely off and tossing it off the bed, going for the top of her hemline with her fingers before stopping. “Yes, let’s focus on right now... Undress me the rest of the way, Little One...”

Jester pulled at the waistband of Yasha’s pajama pants and kissed down her hip until she had to sit up and pull them the rest of the way off. “Mmm, you look so lovely, Miss Yasha...” Jester hummed happily.

As soon as the pajama pants were off, Yasha spread her legs to reveal that she was very wet, so turned on by the touches from Jester, and the excitement of having a storm raging above them. “Mmmmm, thank you, Dear... Now, don’t keep me waiting...”

Jester quickly took off her own shorts and panties before diving down between Yasha’s thighs. She licked a stripe up the center of her pussy, humming with pleasure.

“Fuck yes...” Yasha moaned as she felt that skilled tongue on her. “I— Mistress wants you to... also put your fingers in her... I guess you will get... all three of... your requests... fulfilled tonight... as long as you are a good girl...”

Jester hiked one of Yasha’s legs over her shoulder and licked her own fingers a little before pushing one in to start. “I promise to be the best girl ever,” she said with a giggle. Jester kissed at Yasha’s thigh as she slowly pumped her fingers into her.

“Ohhhh, oh gods, Jester...” Yasha cried out as she was entered, feeling the stretch of the muscles. “Fuck yeah...” Her hand tangled in Jester’s hair gently, not wanting to yank on it unless it was requested. “You’re so good... My Little Treasure... Let’s see how many I can take...”

Jester sighed heavily, feeling a flush crawl down her neck and chest. “Yes, Mistress...” she murmured, and slipped two fingers into Yasha. “Gods... you’re so lovely,” Jester said and finally wrapped her lips around Yasha’s clit.

“Hush, Little One,” Yasha ordered softly. “That delightful tongue should be focusing on— Ohhhh, god!” The moment that Jester’s mouth found her clit, a jolt of pure pleasure hit her, as though the lightning from the storm outside had struck them. The fingers inside her only aided in her pleasure, especially when they found her inner sweet spot. “Yes! Yes, right there!!”

Jester smiled and added a third finger, massaging that spot inside Yasha. She worked her tongue over her clit and gave it a couple hard flicks with the tip.

Yasha knew that she could fit Jester’s whole hand inside her, as long as she wasn’t tense, so she willed her body to relax so that her pet could make her magic. “Fuuuuck... Jester! Go slow... and give me... your whole hand... if you can... Gods... Jester... Fuck yes... fuck me...”

Jester pulled off for a breath. “Y-yeah... fuck...” she said. Jester removed her three fingers and slicked up the fourth. “Fuck,” she whispered to herself and moaned as she slipped all four into Yasha.

“Manners, Little One...” Yasha reminded her when she didn’t use the proper formalities, but she couldn’t be angry at her lover in this moment. She stored it away, and would think about it later, but right now all she could think about was how very very full she was. “Ohhhhh, My Treasure... Yes! Yes, yes, oh gods!” She still needed to feel Jester’s thumb squeeze in there, but she knew that she wouldn’t last long after that. “Almost there, My Jester... You can... do it... Ohhhh, fuck...” Jester moaned but didn’t say anything as she bobbed on her own thumb for a moment. The tight, slick heat around her fingers felt amazing, and she really wanted to fit her whole hand in. Jester pumped her hand a little more, turning it and massaging Yasha into opening up. Finally, finally, Jester teased her thumb into Yasha’s pussy.

“Fuck, Jess!” Yasha cried out, moaning and tightly gripping the sheet below her. “I’m gonna... I’m not gonna last long, Little One... Fucking fuck... Fuck me with that hand!”

Jester carefully pumped her hand in Yasha’s pussy. “Mmm, yes, Ma’am...” she said before sucking on her clit again. She pressed her tongue in tight circles around the tip and moaned into it.

There was another very sharp clap of thunder and flash of lightning, and in that moment, Yasha’s body gave way to the pleasure of a powerful orgasm. “JESTER!! FUCK! Don’t stop, please! Keep fucking me, please, Little One!” 

Jester couldn’t help but let out a long moan when Yasha came around her fingers. She was tempted to sneak her other hand down between her own thighs, she could feel herself so slick and wet. “Yes, Mistress...” Jester said quickly, keeping her hand and mouth going in the same motions.

“You’re so good!” Yasha moaned as she stayed on this high. “I shall have to reward you...” She reached down and soothed a hand over Jester’s hair before putting that hand firmly on her head to signal her to stop. “That—that’s enough moving, Little One... I want to savor being so full... but I’m afraid I might hurt myself if I keep cumming without a break...”

Jester moved to rest her head on Yasha’s thigh, taking a moment to rest her aching jaw and catch her breath. “Mmm... may I touch myself, Mistress?” Jester asked.

“Yes, Little Jester, but don’t cum...” Yasha purred, finally guiding Jester to pull her hand out. There was a trace amount of blood, but that had happened before. “Remember what we Mistresses always say...”

Jester gasped a little as she pulled her hand out and used that same hand to lightly stroke her pussy. “Oh... good girls don’t cum... mmm, Mistress...” Jester moaned. She turned herself over slightly, on her side between Yasha’s legs, slowly stroking her fingers into herself and swirling around her own clit. “Oh, Miss Yasha... I love you...”

Yasha pushed herself up to rest on her hands, watching Jester play with herself, that cum-soaked hand providing all the lubrication she needed. “Oh, Pet... I love you too... My dear girl... How do you feel about us scissoring tonight?”

Jester paused her hand motions to look up at Yasha, upside down. “Mmm, we can try? I think we’re fit enough for it, but I’ve never had a lot of luck with it actually working...” she said.

“If it doesn’t work, then no harm done, and we can move on to something else,” Yasha said, giving an understanding smile. “But before we do that, I want to watch my little pet get herself off using her cum-soaked hand...”

Jester whimpered; her eyes still locked with Yasha’s as she moved her hand again, more purposefully this time. “Y-yes, Mistress... oh, Yasha...” she said, letting her eyes fall closed.

Yasha let her hand move between her own legs, feeling how drenched she was, and purred, enjoying the sounds of the storm still surrounding them, and the whimpers and moans falling from the younger girl’s lips as she moved closer to cumming. “Very good girl, Jester,” she said softly. “You will ask before you cum... and I may say no...”

Jester nodded, her curly hair moving softly against the inside of Yasha’s thighs. “Y-yes Mistress... oh!” she gasped. Jester rubbed her clit just a little harder, then sighed as she dipped her fingers into her pussy. “Mmm, it feels so good...”

“You look so good,” Yasha crooned in response. “You’re such a good girl... Mistress loves you so much, and would do anything for you... You know that, right?” Her hand caressed the soft curls on Jester’s head sweetly.

Jester keened and started moving her hand faster, rubbing herself harder. “Yes, Mistress. Mmm! Gods, Miss Yasha... I’m close, may I please cum?” Jester asked, pressing firm tight circles to her clit.

“No, you may not, Little One,” Yasha said, her eyes darkening a little. “Slow it down, and only finger yourself without playing with your clit... I want to make this last...”

Jester whined pleadingly but did as she was told. She used just her middle finger to slowly massage her wet pussy, loving the slick sensation. “Ooohh… mmm, fuck yes…”

“Such a good girl, Jester,” Yasha said softly. “So wet for your Mistress... You’re so good that... if I ordered you to, would you orgasm at my word?”

Jester thought for a moment. She wasn’t trained to cum on command, but she would try. “I would try my best, Miss Yasha... but I haven’t been trained to...” she said, still stroking herself.

“We shall have to rectify that in the future, then...” Yasha said, smiling. “For now, you may cum when you are ready to, Pet... Please don’t keep me waiting too long... Cum for your Mistress...”

Jester used two fingers to coat her clit with the thick, slippery substance again and rubbed it in tight circles. “Ooooh!! Mmmff, yes, oh yes!” she moaned. Jester brought her free hand up to play with her chest and gasped as she pinched at her own nipple.

“That’s it, Little One,” Yasha continued to encourage her with gentle words, telling her how sexy and beautiful she was, and how lucky she was to have Jester as a pet. “When you cum, I want to really hear you scream for me... Keep being a good little pet and Cum when called, Jester... Cum!”

It took a little while longer to really get her there, but by the time Yasha gave her command, Jester was so close to the edge. “Oooh, gods, yes,” she whined, high and tight. “Oh my Mistress, oh Yasha, oh fuck, oh!! YES! There! AAAAHH!” Jester cried out as she came.

“Good girl!” Yasha said, biting her lip at how hot Jester looked in the throes of passion. Hearing her scream like that was so fucking hot. “Very very good girl...” She carefully pulled Jester closer to her, holding her tenderly. “That was amazing, Pet...”

Jester let herself be pulled up by Yasha like a rag doll, turning a little to snuggle against her chest. “Mmmm, thank you, Mistress Yasha,” she said. 

“How are you feeling, Little One?” She said. “Can I get a color?”

“Mmm, yellow... I need a little break, but we can keep doing stuff,” Jester said quietly.

“A break sounds wonderful, Sweetheart,” Yasha said, kissing her gently on the lips. “You’ve been such a good girl already. If you want to choose what else we do, I can probably oblige.”

Jester hummed and smiled into the kiss. “I’d love to keep kissing you for now...” she said. Jester lightly placed her fingers along Yasha’s jaw and pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Mmmm, I do enjoy kissing you,” Yasha said, deepening the kiss and moaning softly into her mouth. Her hand moved into the fine hair at the back of Jester’s neck, holding her in place. “I love you, Jester Lavorre...”

“I love you too, Yasha Nydoorin…” Jester said quietly against her lips. Jester moved her arms up to brace them on Yasha’s shoulders. She leaned in to deeply kiss Yasha again, savoring the feeling of their lips and tongues pressing together.

The storm was moving away, and with it Yasha’s energy. “I know we had talked about doing more, but I’m getting tired again. Maybe we should go back to sleep? We do have all week to play with each other.”

Jester whined a little and pouted at Yasha. “Well, if you’re sure… you’re right, we do have all week,” she said. “Can I stay here with you tonight?” Jester added.

“You certainly can, Dear,” Yasha said, holding her tighter against her chest. “We’ll keep our phones close in case anyone else needs us... and maybe we should take a sextie?”

“Sure,” Jester said, snuggling up with Yasha a little more comfortably. “Your phone or mine? I’m… not sure where mine went…”

“We’ll go with mine...” Yasha said, turning over and grabbing her phone. She saw a text from Caleb over the group chat, begging somebody to come to his room and keep him company due to the severity of the storm, and was comforted to see that Molly and Vax had gone to help. “That poor boy, scared of thunderstorms...”

Jester peeked up at Yasha’s phone. “Aww, poor Caleb... I’m glad they’re taking care of him though,” she said.

“And thank -you- for taking care of me when I needed you too, Sweetheart,” she said softly. “I think my hormones might have gotten the best of me if I hadn’t found you. I may have gone out into the storm to get comfort.”

“Mmm, kinky... but also don’t go out in storms, that’s not safe,” Jester said. “Are we gonna take that selfie or...?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Yasha said, lifting her phone above them and waiting for Jester to get into a comfortable and sexy position for the photo. “There we go...”

“That’s hot,” Jester said, looking at the picture before Yasha sent it to the group chat. “So... what did you mean about your hormones and going out in the storm...?”

“Well, I mentioned that I think I might be pregnant, so my hormones are changing, and I was in a pretty bad place when I woke up,” Yasha explained. “I take a lot of comfort in being surrounded by the storms, especially when I’m being intimate with someone like we just were. If I hadn’t found you in the living room, I may have gone out and just sat on the ground in the rain. And like you said, it’s not safe.”

Jester just hummed thoughtfully at Yasha’s words. After a little bit, she kissed Yasha’s shoulder. “That’s a little strange, but okay. If you really did want to go out in the storm, though, I’d go with you, y’know,” Jester said.

“I feel a strong connection with the Stormlord,” Yasha said in response. “When I felt the most alone, before I met all of you, he always seemed to be around when I needed his presence. But he whispered to me one night shortly before the start of my first year at the University, ‘Young One, even the weatherer of the mightiest of storms needs the protection of another sometimes, or else they will be lost.’ And just a few days later, I met Molly and the rest of you.”

Jester wasn’t sure what to say. She knew Yasha’s connection with the Stormlord was kind of like her connection with the Traveler, but Jester had never heard Yasha talk about it. “That’s... really cool...” she said after a bit.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me, Sweetheart,” Yasha said softly. “I feel like the gods we follow guided us to each other... to everybody.”

Jester buried her face into Yasha’s chest. “I feel the same,” she said. Jester had let her eyes slip closed at some point and yawned sleepily. “We should get some rest...”

“Yes, we should,” Yasha said, nuzzling against the top of Yasha’s head. “Sleep well, Little Sapphire, one of my precious treasures. Dream of sexy things...”

Jester smiled. “You too, Yasha,” she said before taking a deep, happy sigh and falling asleep.


	24. Ultimate Aphrodisiac Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPRING BREAK ORGY!!!!

The day had finally arrived. The night they had talked about was finally happening. As Molly and Fjord flitted around the large room, helping Jester in setting up cameras in all the different bedding locations in this room, both their minds were reeling, imagining how loud this place was going to be within the hour, filled with moans and gasps and screams and laughter. Finally, they stood back and admired their work, then looked to Jester for her approval.

Jester chewed on her thumbnail thoughtfully as she looked around the spacious living room. They’d laid out cushions and pillows, linked up the different cameras and feeds. There was lube and condoms and water bottles set out on tables. “We’ll check the feeds one more time before we start recording, but I think we’re good here! Thanks so much you two!” Jester said.

Molly moved to stand behind Jester, her hands moving to rest on the darker woman’s breasts. “This is going to be an amazing night, Darling,” she purred in her ear, pinching one of Jester’s nipples lightly. She looked up at Fjord, who was also smiling warmly at his ladies. “I can’t wait to see our footage later, my Captain... since I’ll have a blindfold on...”

“I’ll do my best to make sure both of you feel really good,” Fjord said. “You two, and our boys...”

Jester leaned back against Molly and bit her lip playfully as Molly fondled her. “I hope everyone has a good time tonight… I’ve never done a scene this big, I’m a little nervous about everyone getting along and stuff…” she said.

“I’m pretty confident that you’ll be amazing, Darlin’,” Fjord said just as the Gilmores and the De Rolos strolled through the doors, quickly moving to opposite sides of the living room. All four of them were dressed in very skimpy clothes, as had been agreed upon by the whole group.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Molly said to Vax and Shaun.

“Hello yourself, Beautiful,” Shaun purred.

Vax walked over to Molly and Jester, sandwiching the dark woman between them to kiss her. “This will be quite a lot of fun, won’t it?” he only halfway asked. A good time was assumed by all.

Jester giggled and she was enveloped by the two. She reached around Vax and squeezed at his butt. “Is everyone else on their way too?”

“I think so, yes,” Molly said. “Caleb and Caduceus were taking a bath together when I left.”

“We’re right here, Babe,” Caduceus said with a chuckle as he and Caleb walked in, and Caddy moved behind Molly and sandwiched her in. 

Jester wiggled out from the group with a giggle. “You guys get settled in, I’m gonna go find the other girls,” she said as she left the room. Molly used that opportunity to pull Vax closer to her and kissed him deeply, eagerly sliding her tongue into his mouth in the process. Shaun sidled up between Caduceus and Caleb, wrapping his arms around both of them.

“Gentlemen... This is going to be an amazing, literal clusterfuck...” the older man said softly.

Percy stood with Vex over to the side, trying to subtly look over at Vax getting kissed by Molly. “Once more, Darling... anything I’m not allowed to do, besides the obvious?”

“My only ground rules are that you don’t come back to me tasting or smelling like my brother,” Vex said, following his eyes to where he was looking. “If you get it in your mouth or on your body, I’ll need you to wash properly before I’ll kiss or touch you...” She took the blindfold from around her neck, where she had been wearing it as a choker. “How about for me?”

Percy watched her take off the cloth and smiled. “Just have fun, Darling,” he said, kissing her softly. Slowly but surely, everyone made their way into the living room, greeting their respective partners with kisses before settling down into their spots on the couches and mats. Fjord looked over to where Cali and Keg were sitting, keeping an eye on the recording monitors, and raised a questioning thumbs up, to which both raised a returned thumbs up to indicate that they were ready. 

Jester stood in the middle of the room and smiled at her loves. “I just want to say, before we really get into it, thank you everyone again for agreeing to this. Now...” she paused there to remove her silk robe and reveal that she was wearing a fancy bralette and nothing else. Jester tossed the robe to Caduceus before continuing. “Percy, Shaun, if you would please blindfold your respective twins...” 

Percy gently took the blindfold from Vex’s hands and looked deeply into her eyes, wanting to make sure he was the last thing he saw before her sight was temporarily taken away. “I love you, Darling. I trust you, as you trust me, to not stray too far from each other, and always return.”

Shaun also placed the blindfold over Vax’s eyes, kissing him gently. “My little bird, fly from the nest for a little while, because I know that you will return to me in time.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” both men said at the same time.

Keyleth couldn’t help but squeal a little from where she sat next to Beau. “Aww, it’s so sweet,” she said.

Beau looked over to her fiancée, to Yasha, then over to where Keg and Calianna sat. “Mistress Keyleth... May I pull Calianna over to us? I’d love for you and her to share me.” She looked over to Yasha. “Unless Mistress Yasha would like her to herself.”

Keyleth kissed Beau’s cheek. “You have free rein to do whatever you like tonight, honey.” Keyleth looked over Jester some more and prompted by the younger woman’s near-nakedness stood and removed her own loose clothing. “There,” she said, sitting down again. “That’s better.”

“Hot, Kiki,” Yasha said with a grin. “I’d like to play with Cali, but I’m going to suggest that Kiki and Vex play first, and Beau and I can enjoy Cali together.” She looked over at Cali. “You okay with that, My Little Dragon?”

Calianna was playing with her hair a little nervously. She had a longer robe on and though she wore nothing underneath, opted to keep it on for now. “Mmhmm, I’m okay with that,” she said. She crossed over to stand in front of Yasha. “How would Mistress like me?”

“Mmmm, Mistress would like you to start by laying down and starting to play with your tits like a good girl, Pet,” Yasha purred. “Damn, you’re so pretty... Would you like a blindfold, or a gag? Choose one or the other.” That was not a request.

“I’ll take a gag, Mistress…” Cali said before laying down on the mat. She focused on Yasha as she started massaging her own breasts, slowly slipping into subspace. “Mmm...”

Keyleth took Yasha’s suggestion and walked over to Vex. Bracing her hands on Vex’ahlia’s thighs, she leaned in and kissed her lightly, working her way down Vex’s neck. “Mistress Keyleth...” Vex gasped when she was suddenly touched and kissed. She knew Kiki’s touch almost as well as she knew Percy’s. “Oh, Darling, yes...”

“Hi, Vex,” Keyleth said a bit giddily. She idly brushed Vex’s hair back behind her ear. “What would you like to do?” she asked.

“If Mistress is giving me a choice...” Vex said softly, leaning into Kiki’s hand. “I’d like my Mistress to use one of the strap-ons on the table over there... Mistress knows how much her girl can take...”

Keyleth gave Vex’ahlia a kiss on her forehead before walking over to the table Jester had set up. It was like a banquet table, but full of sexy things. She took a hair tie and threw her long red hair into a ponytail so she could focus. Keyleth then selected a large, black, vibrating strapless number. “Oh, this’ll do nicely,” she mused. Kiki put a drop of lube onto the smaller end and slid it into herself with a small moan.

Beau smiled as she watched Cali move to lay down, and then looked to Yasha, who pulled her in and closed the gap quickly and roughly with a kiss. “Hello there, you little whore... Someone’s happy to see me...” Yasha reached down and palmed Beau through the thin boxers she was wearing. “I’ll have you fuck me later... but right now, go over to where she was sitting, and watch us on the monitor.” With a final deep kiss, she pushed Beau away from her. “Play with yourself but be a good girl and don’t cum...”

“Yes, Mistress,” Beau said, removing the underwear as she walked back to the equipment setup. She sat at the monitor, alternately watching through the screen and over the equipment. She lazily ran her hand over her length, just enough to relieve some tension. “Mm, that’s hot…” she said as she watched Keyleth put on the toy.

When Kiki approached, Vex put her hand out, asking permission in that movement to be able to touch the toy. “May I feel you, Mistress?”

Kiki took Vex’s hand and guided it to the toy. “How shall I take you, darling? Bent over? Would you like to ride me?”

Vex let out a soft moan at the slight vibration of the toy in her hand, noticing that Kiki had turned it on its lowest setting. “Let’s give them a good show, Mistress. Please, bend me over the back of this couch and fuck your little slut standing...”

Keyleth smiled and bit her lip. “Alright, yeah...” she said. She carefully guided Vex to kneel on the cushion and hold onto the back of the sofa.

Yasha had returned her attention to Cali, pulling a gag from the table of goodies, one that basically had a nipple-shaped pacifier on it, to make Cali feel like she was sucking on Yasha’s tit. Once it was on, she looked into Cali’s eyes and smiled. “Give me a hand signal, Lovely. Thumbs up for green, thumbs down for red.” Calianna relaxed her jaw around the pacifier, giving a quick thumbs up. Yasha leaned in and kissed Cali’s neck, moaning softly against her speckled skin. “Delicious... Would my little dragon like me to eat her out, hmm?” Calianna squirmed a little under Yasha’s kisses and nodded her head in affirmation. She used one hand to make a “slow down” motion, knowing Yasha would know what she meant.

“Oh, I can go slower if you need, Little One,” Yasha purred, her hand resting on Cali’s hip. “Torturously slow, in fact...” She began to slowly knead Cali’s breast, her lips slowing to a snails pace as she moved across her shoulder.

Calianna let her hands fall from her chest and relaxed into the subspace. “Mmm…” she purred, leaning into Yasha’s kisses.

Vex was already quite wet from the excitement of the evening, and hearing the moans starting around the room (her hearing picked up Percy’s specifically) had only made her wetter. “Oh, Mistress... Your little slut needs you inside her pussy... Please... Please, Mistress... Fuck your little whore... and please turn the vibrations up...”

“Mmm, good girl…” Keyleth said with some amusement. Kiki licked her own hand and stroked over her new cock, subtly pressing a button at the base to turn up vibrations, as requested. She pressed the head against Vex’s wet pussy. “Are you ready for me, Darling?”

As Keg sat there and watched the monitors with Beau by her side, she leaned into Beau and kissed her gently. “I hope we get a turn tonight.”

Beau kissed Keg back. “Oh, I’m sure we will… the night is young and so are we,” she said. Beau thought for a moment. “I could… eat you out right here, if you wanted…”

“Mmmm, I’d really like that,” Keg said, but looked over at Yasha. “Yasha, do ya mind if Beau has a little snack while we’re waitin’?”

“Go ahead, Beau,” Yasha purred low and sultry toward the nearest microphone. “Enjoy it, because when I get my hands on both of you... I’ll be the only one you’ll be tasting...”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Beau said. She then moved to kneel between Keg’s legs, only halfway under the table. Kissing at their thighs, Beau said, “Come on babe, scoot forward so I can see you...”

Keg moved forward a little and let Beau move them around as she saw fit. “Ohhh, Beau...” They moaned, anticipating Beau’s lips engulfing their clit, tongue licking up their slick, her fingers going deep inside them. “Please...”

With Keg up to the edge of the chair, Beau reader her arms on their legs and kissed up to Keg’s shining cunt. “Mmm, hello gorgeous,” she said before licking their slit.

Keg moaned loudly as Beau began attacking their pussy with her mouth, and they kicked their leg out, nearly kicking the table leg, and hard! “Mmmmm, please, go slow, Beau... I still gotta watch the monitors...”

Beau backed off a bit, lapping gently at Keg’s pussy. “You’re so sensitive…” she murmured. Beau wrapped her arms around Keg’s thighs and lifted them up slightly. “Watch your legs, hun…” she said before burying her face into their cunt. Beau kept her lips and tongue soft and gentle, and her motions slow, but all encompassing.

“Hmmmm, yes, but I’m only sensitive to a couple of people... so consider yourself fucking lucky,” Keg chirped. The caress of Beau’s mouth was exquisite, and Keg knew that if they died suddenly after tonight, they would die happy. “Ohhh, fuck, Beau...”

Beau hummed happily against Keg’s skin. She circled her tongue around their clit, drawing it out to full hardness. “Mmmm...”

“Fuck... Beau... Please... Put your fingers in me... Please, Beau...” Keg begged, their hand gripping the side of the chair.

“Mmm, as you wish...” Beau said. She sucked on her own fingers for a moment before sliding two into Keg’s hot, wet cunt. “Ohhh fuck... Keg...”

“Oy, Yasha,” Keg called out to their lover’s owner (they themselves were not claimed), wanting to be respectful. “She’s gonna make a mess of me, that alright with you?”

“She’s welcome to do as you both please, Keg,” Yasha said. “She’s just not allowed to cum without asking me.” Calianna squirmed and whined under Yasha, trying to call her attention back. She pet at the larger woman’s arms pleadingly. “Stay still, Little Dragon,” Yasha purred, continuing her slow journey down Calianna’s body. “Oh, I love you so much, Cali... I love making you feel good...” Cali couldn’t help but press herself closer to Yasha, seeking the contact and pressure, but she tried to be a good girl. Yasha finally landed on Cali’s upper pussy area with her mouth and licked ever-so-lightly over her clit. “You have my permission to let go... but let me know before you cum, alright?”

Cali’s hips jumped when Yasha licked her clit. “Mmhmm!” she responded. Cali didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she kept them still by her sides.

Beau’s cock throbbed between her legs. These women would be the death of her, she was certain. She hooked her fingers inside Keg’s cunt, searching for her g-spot. “Oh, Fuck, Beau!!” Keg let out a cry of ecstasy as they were entered, and as their g-spot was found in the best of ways. They weren’t going to last long the way this was going.

Beau let out a muffled chuckle at Keg’s reactions. She sucked on their clit and set a gentle rocking motion with her hand, letting the pleasure build for her partner. “Mmhmhm… are you gonna cum for me, babe?” Beau teased, looking up at Keg.

“Yah—Yeah!” they moaned loudly, feeling everything starting to tighten inside themselves. “Ohhhh, Beau, please make me cum! Hold onto my leg so I don’t kick you... Please, Honey... Fuck!”

Beau bent one arm back to hold around the front of Keg’s knee. “Oh… fuck, Keg… That’s it, babe…” she moaned.

More and more buildup in their insides made Keg start to tense. “Ohhh! I’m cumming, Beau!! Fuck yes, Beau! Ohh, gods above us!” And they let go, flooding Beau’s fingers with thick liquid. “Pleasedontstop!! Beauregard!!”

Seeing that Cali was unsure what to do with her hands, Yasha took them and guided her to rest them in her hair. “Here you are, My Good Girl...” Calianna signed around the gag and buried her fingers into Yasha’s thick hair. She felt a wave of pleasure flow through her from listening to Keg and Beau and knew Yasha would have an easier time with her tonight. Yasha definitely noticed the evidence of that wave of pleasure, and she began to increase her fervor, starting to work harder to get her to cum. She wasn’t about to waste this opportunity to make her little lover soaking wet. Cali moaned and tightened her grip on Yasha’s hair. Her hips stuttered up into Yasha’s mouth, chasing the pleasure.

Yasha redoubled her efforts and tried hard to bring Cali to just the edge of the breaking point. “Come on, My Little Dragon... Cum on my face…”

Calianna found herself shaking and tensing. She tapped her fingers against Yasha’s head to warn her, squealing against the gag. It was too much, just enough, it was paradise. With one final thrust upward, Cali finally came.

Beau moaned aloud as Keg came over her fingers, keeping up the motion as best she could. “Man… you came so easily,” she said. Beau licked at Keg’s clit. “I wonder if I can make you cum again…”

“I can... I can cum again, Beau... but I wanna be on camera for that...” Keg moaned, tapping out on Beau’s shoulder. “We gotta wait for someone else to be done so we can swap out.”

Beau slid her fingers out of Keg and started to lick them clean. “Mm, that’s fair,” she said.

“Gimme that hand,” Keg said quickly, grabbing Beau’s hand and pulling her fingers up into their mouth. “Mmmm, I taste pretty damn good, huh?”

Beau smiled up at Keg. “Yeah you do,” she said. Beau turned around just in time to watch Cali cum over Yasha’s face and felt her cock throb again. “Fuck...”

“Mmmmm, there’s a good girl...” Yasha purred, humming happily at the little bit that dropped into her mouth as she spoke. “Beau, Honey, why don’t you come kiss me clean, hmmm?”

Keg held their tongue in that moment and released Beau’s hand. “You should ask your Mistress if you can cum in my mouth...”

“Coming, Mistress,” Beau said, winking at Keg as she got up. She walked over and knelt next to Yasha and drew her in for a kiss. Yasha smiled against the kiss, opening her mouth and inviting Beau in. “Be a good girl now... Clean me up properly with that wonderful tongue of yours...” Keg used this time to rest, knowing that when Beau returned, they would be getting busy again, and while that excited them and turned them on, they only had so much stamina.

Beau reached to the side for a wet wipe on the table and carefully cleaned Yasha off. “Mistress, Keg wanted to know if they could suck me off... would that be okay?”

“Of course, it’s okay, Pet,” Yasha purred. “I put you in their care for now, so what they want to do is fine by me, as long as it doesn’t seriously hurt you... Only I get to inflict pain on you. So, you don’t need to keep asking me.” She smiled down at Beau and kissed her again. “Go back to your lover, Sweet Girl... They need your cock in their mouth...”

Beau kissed Yasha again, bent to kiss Cali on her forehead, and slipped back over to Keg. “We have the mistresses blessing...”

“Ohhhh, Babe...” Keg purred. “You know I love you, right?”

Beau leaned down and kissed Keg deeply. “I love you too,” she said.

“Beau... Sit your ass down and let me at that cock of yours...” Keg said snippily. “Fuck, I need to taste you...”

Beau sat down in the other chair, spread her legs and pat her thighs invitingly. “Get over here then, Keg...”

“Oh, fuck yeah...” Keg growled, dropping to their knees and carefully reaching one hand to rest under Beau’s cock, as they gently kissed the tip and licked at the slit. “Oh, yummmm...” 

“Hnnng….” Beau groaned. She leaned back in the chair and brushed her fingers through Keg’s hair. “Oh yeah…” Keg was a brave one and pushed their mouth very quickly and smoothly over Beau’s cock, engulfing her all the way down their throat. Somehow, they had zero gag reflex, and Keg chuckled at the memory of the first time they’d discovered that together. 

“Oh fuck, yesss…” Beau said as she watched Keg swallow her cock. “Gods, you’re amazing…”

“You’re the amazing one...” Keg said, briefly pulling off. “Thanking the gods for you as I worship your body...” 

Fjord had been wandering around the room with a camcorder for a bit and had stopped across from the table where Keg and Beau had been playing. From there, he moved over to where two of the older men were just getting going. Vax sat on the couch with the blindfold on, feeling his way across Percy’s body. “Mmm… this is quite exciting, isn’t it?”

“Indeed, it is, Darling Raven,” Percy said softly, his hand passively following Vax’s hand with his own. “Looking forward to seeing your face as the three of us, Shaun, Molly, and I eventually start touching you... You’ll have no idea when or where you’ll be touched, or by whom... Does that excite you?”

“I know it excites me, Babe...” Shaun purred from Molly’s lap, next to them on the Murphy Bed.

“Mm… Perce, help me move to the bed,” Vax said, groping for Percy’s arm and trying to stand up. Molly pulled Shaun in for another kiss while the other two men got themselves arranged on the bed with them. Percy hummed, standing and helping Vax to his feet. He met Shaun’s gaze and they smiled at each other fondly. They had taken a real liking to kissing one another in recent weeks. 

“Come, Darling... and lay in the center of the bed, right here.” He guided Vax to where he wanted him to lay, and then sat next to him, on his right side. “Such a pretty sight you make...”

“Indeed so, My Bird,” Shaun crooned, looking down at his husband before he turned his attention back to the young woman whose lap he was sitting in. “Mmmm, Molly... You spoil me so...”

“Mmm, you deserve to be spoiled,” Molly said with a smile. She reached out to Vax and brushed some hair behind his ear. “My but you look lovely with that,” she said.

“Heh, thank you both, but where is my husband?” Vax asked, reaching out one hand blindly.

“Right here, Husband,” Shaun said, lacing his fingers with Vax’s. “Don’t worry, Vax, I’m not going to go far... In fact, right now, you’re our primary focus, so I’m not going anywhere.” He leaned in and kissed Vax’s neck, moving up to nibble lightly on his ear.

“I don’t think any of us are,” Percy crooned. “You’re too sexy to pass up...”

Molly looked at her boys and smiled. She wiggled out from under Shaun and moved around to kneel between Vax’s legs. “Far too sexy if you ask me…” Molly purred.

Vax hummed pleasurably at the kisses and reached for someone’s, anyone’s hand. “Fuck… you three are too good for me…”

“No such bloody thing,” Percy said, taking Vax’s other hand, kissing the back of it. “What would you like us to do for you first, Vax’ildan Gilmore?” Shaun simply lay there for now, wanting to see his husband come apart under the touches of the others.

“Mmm… you should undress me, first...” Vax said with a sultry voice. “From there… surprise me…”

“Oh, we fully intend on surprising you, Honey,” Shaun said, his hand running up Vax’s pant leg. This was one of his favorite pairs of pants, and he’d been so pleased when he’d seen them sitting on the bed. “As much as I love how this leather looks on you, it needs to come off...”

Vax leaned back with his hands behind his head. “By all means, Love, I’m all yours…” he teased. Molly took the initiative and made quick work of his fly before slowly tugging down the pants.

“Mmm, up just a little, pretty,” she said, then rolled them all the way off.

Percy felt his mouth water as Molly pulled down Vax’s pants. Shaun was right, leather looked better on the floor. He moved to kiss and nibble on Vax’s neck and ear, trying to locate the spot that always seemed to make the raven-haired man come unwound. “Such a delicious feast...”

Shaun continued his own ministrations on his husband’s neck and ear, speaking low into his ear. “Which one of us do you want to fuck you first, My Bird?”

Vax felt a shiver run through his body and his cock bobbed up. “Fuck… any of you would be amazing… but ah, Molly, sweet girl… would you?”

“Of course, darling…” Molly said. She kissed Vax long and heavily, then moved down his neck, teasing at his chest through the mesh tank he wore.

“Now, now, Dear Lady, be patient...” Percy said. “I want a taste of him down my throat first...” His hand trailed up Vax’s leg, resting just short of touching the man’s junk. “Oh, just look at that... Someone’s already so hard. Very hot.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Shaun said softly. “Eat your treat, Percy... and then while Molly’s fucking him, I can eat you...”

Molly sat back, her nails lightly scratching down Vax’s stomach. “Mmm, yes sir,” she said with a teasing tone. She moved back to Shaun for the time being.

Vax sucked in a short breath when Percy touched him, the contact unexpected with the blindfold on. “Mmm, Percy… hello…”

“Hello, Vax...” Percy cooed, carefully taking Vax’s cock in his hand and stroking it to its hardest level before lowering to lay between his legs. “I want you to alternate in your mind who is doing this to you... Me, Shaun, Molly, and Keyleth...”

“Okay, that’s hot...” Shaun said between kisses to Molly’s eager mouth.

“Mm, fuck…” Vax murmured. He ran his hands down his own body and brushed his fingers through Percy’s hair. “You have such a sexy mind, Percy…”

“I want you to be vocal, Darling,” Percy said, brushing his lips over the tip of Vax’s cock. “I want to hear, as we go, who you’re imagining is sucking on you... Utter their name... or scream it if you want...” And then, his mouth engulfed the man’s cock as far as he could go.

“Oh!! Fuck, yes! Mmm… Molly… fuck you’re so good…” Vax moaned out, already playing along with Percy’s idea. He petted lightly at the other man’s hair, not wanting it to distract him from imagining it was Molly, or Shaun, or anyone else.

Molly turned slightly from where she was making out with Shaun to watch Vax moan her name while getting sucked off by Percy. “Mmm, hot…” she said.

“Fuck yeah it is,” Shaun moaned softly, hearing his husband moan the name of the woman who was currently making out with him. It was a huge turn-on. “I shall have to thank Percy dirtily for coming up with that idea...”

“I -can- hear you, you know...” Percy chuckled, VERY briefly pulling off Vax just long enough to speak before plunging down again.

Vax threw his head back and moaned aloud. “Fuck, you’re hungry for me… aren’t you… Gods, Shaun…”

“Oh, yes, very much so, Baby,” Shaun hummed, biting his lip as he felt his own thick cock swell at the sounds he was hearing and the sensations he was feeling. “Molly, Dear, can you please touch my cock with those beautiful hands? I know you like how thick I am...”

“Mmm, yes I do,” Molly purred. She trailed her fingers down Shaun’s exposed chest and felt his growing cock through his pants. “Ooo, that’s nice...”

“Please, get me out of these pants, Lovely,” Shaun said a bit breathily. “I need to feel you... Please, Miss Molly...”

Molly squeezed him teasingly before sitting up just enough to pull Shaun’s pants off. “Mmm, now that’s a sight!” Molly said with a laugh. She lay back down halfway on top of Shaun and started stroking his cock and kissing wherever she could reach.

Vax couldn’t see anything, but if he had to guess, he’d say his two peacocks were showing off to each other. He tightened his grip on Percy’s hair for a moment. “Oh fuck, Percy... fuck I’m close... can I.. gods, can I cum in your mouth?” he begged.

“Keep pulling my hair, and you can do anything you damn well want to...” Percy panted, needing a few seconds to breathe before going down again. He relaxed his throat and let Vax’s cock slide down as far as he could get it, ready to have it coated with cum. 

Vax felt his cock slip in just that bit more and tugged slightly on Percy’s hair. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he panted. “Percy, I’m- FUCK!” Vax cried out. He screwed his eyes shut even behind the blindfold as he released his cum down Percy’s throat. Percy bobbed his head on Vax’s cock, humming against the skin to increase the pleasurable vibrations. 

“Fuck yeah...” Shaun moaned, both at the delicious sight of his husband cumming down their boyfriend’s throat, and the amazing feeling of Molly’s hand on his cock. “Yeah, Molly... You’re so good... Do as you please to me, Darling.”

Molly nibbled along Shaun’s collarbone and neck, sucking when she found his pulse point. “Mmm, fuck, yes...” Molly said as she lazily stroked Shaun. “I want to tease you until you beg,” she murmured into his ear. She sucked on one nipple, then made her way slowly down and across Shaun’s body. “You’re so handsome… there’s so much of you… I love you, Shaun…”

“I love you too, Mollymauk...” Shaun said softly, his toes starting to curl in the hooker boots he was still wearing. (Yes, he was wearing hooker boots!) “Gods damn, My Dear Lady, you’re so good at teasing me... Fuck...”

Molly felt her cock starting to wake up and rocked against Shaun’s hip to give herself some relief. “Gods… you’re all so hot,” she moaned and almost laughed with the joy of all this. Molly’s black corset made it a little hard for her to move the way she’d first thought to. She moved down the bed and settled between Shaun’s thighs, mirroring Percy’s position with Vax. Molly rested her arms over Shaun’s thighs and looked up at him past his swollen cock. “Hi,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Hey, Sweet Thing,” Shaun purred, knowing that he was either about to get sucked on, stroked, or left with blue balls, and he highly doubted that Molly would do the latter to him. “Enjoying the view, My Dear?”

Molly smirked. “Oh yes, darling.” She teased one finger up the length of him, then followed it with her tongue before resting back again and looking up at Shaun. 

“You definitely know how to use that tongue to torture a man...” Shaun whispered. “Fuck, Molly... The Master seems to have become the willing slave... and wouldn’t have it any other way...”

When Percy had finished milking Vax’s cock, he gave the tip a light suckling kiss and licked his lips. “Delicious...”

“Hnng…” Vax groaned. He collapsed back against the pillows, spent for the moment. “Gods, but you’re amazing…” he said breathily.

“You’re the amazing one, Vax...” Percy purred, crawling up next to him and kissing him deeply. “I love you, My Raven... Now you rest for a few minutes, alright? I want to know from you what was going through your mind as you switched between us...”

“Mm, I love you too,” Vax said. “I was just thinking… how much I love all of you… how it doesn’t really matter which of you I’m with, and I love the feeling of being with all of you at once.”

“Oh, that’s adorable,” Percy said with a soft smile. “You have no idea how incredibly happy you’ve made all of us in our lives, Vax’ildan. If I can make you and Vex as happy as you’ve both made me, I will forever be at peace.”

Molly continued to stroke and tease Shaun’s shaft, while she kissed along the underside. She experimentally sucked at the skin around his sac, to see if he would like it. “Good?”

Shaun let out a guttural moan when Molly’s lips approached his sac, biting his lip to keep from getting TOO loud. “Gods, Molly... Yes, that’s so good! You’re such a good girl!” His eyes widened as he realized what he’d said, realizing that he wasn’t sure where they were playing in the switch-up zone. “Or if you wish to be called Mistress or Lady instead, I apologize...”

Vax smirked wide when he heard his husband making such sounds next to him. “Having fun there, love?” he asked. Vax turned back to Percy and felt around before running his hand through the other’s hair and gently pulling him in for a kiss. “That’s very good to know,” he said.

Molly smiled a bit. “‘Good girl’ is fine, Shaun… we don’t need to be so formal tonight,” she said. Molly squeezed the base of his cock lightly before swirling her tongue around the tip. “Mmm…”

“Hells Yeah, I’m having loads of fun, Vax...” Shaun hummed, then turned his attention back to Molly, his hand resting on his own knee. “Then... My Beautiful, Good Girl... Oh! Keep doing that thing with your tongue, please!”

Molly was tempted to just go down on Shaun then, but she had promised to make him beg. She swirled her tongue around the head again, then kissed and licked her way down to his balls. Molly took a moment to breath in deeply, the heady smell causing her to hump against the mattress again. “Fuck…” she moaned.

Percy melted into the kiss the way he always did. “I just absolutely adore kissing you, being close to you... It’s amazing. And like I said...” He paused, starting to speak louder so everyone could hear him. “...and this goes for everyone who gets to play with me tonight, I LOVE getting my hair pulled, and being bitten.”

Jester was seated between Caleb and Caduceus, nothing heavy going on, just kissing and teasing touches. When Percy called out to the room, Jester perked up in his direction. “Ooo, that sounds like an invitation…”

“Oh, it’s absolutely an invitation, Mistress Jester,” Percy said smoothly. “But please allow my men to get their fill of me first, and then I’m all yours...”

Shaun was so close to losing his resolve and just begging her to let him cum, but he didn’t want to quite yet. “My Girl is getting hot and bothered, isn’t she? Are you ready to let me cum yet, Baby?”

Molly whined a bit. “Yes, I am… fuck…” she said before she gave in and took Shaun into her mouth, sucking down quickly.

It didn’t take long before Shaun was nearly at his breaking point, and he gripped Molly’s hair. “Please, Mollymauk... Please make me cum... I’m begging you... Please!”

Molly relaxed her throat a little more and felt Shaun’s cock slip a little further in. She couldn’t help but moan in pleasure, sending vibrations down Shaun’s cock. “Yes, fuck yes,” Molly said, backing up just enough to get the words out. She went right back to bobbing on his cock, wanting him to paint the inside of her mouth with his cum.

“FUCK, MOLLY!!” A white-hot light passed in front of Shaun’s eyes, letting out a loud cry as he finally let go completely and came hard, deep down Molly’s throat. “Fuck... Fuck, Molly... That was... So, so good...” He tapped her shoulder to indicate that he was spent for now. 

Molly shuddered as she felt Shaun’s hot cum down her throat and pulled off delicately, licking her lips. “Gods, fuck… that was so hot…” She sat up and waited a moment, catching her breath. 

“Why don’t you go take care of my husband... and Percy can go play with the younger Mistress...” Shaun suggested.

Molly nodded and rolled over to lay against Vax’s side. “Hey, Birdie… you ready for me?” she asked.

“Cuddle with me for a bit, Miss Molly, and then yes, I’ll be ready for you,” Vax said. “Take your time preparing me, please, and tell me how you want me...”

Molly nuzzled into Vax’s side. “No problem, I can do that,” she said. She wrapped one arm around him, content to just cuddle for the moment.

Shaun moved to lay next to Vax as well, simply cuddling there with his husband and their girlfriend. “Let me know, Molly, when you’re both ready to go again, and I’ll move away. Sound good?”

“It won’t be long,” Molly said quietly. She was still very turned on and just waiting patiently for Vax to be ready.

Jester gave one last kiss to both Caduceus and Caleb, then walked over to the fold out bed Percy was on. “Come on, Pet...” she said as she held out her hand for him to take. “Or should I get a leash and collar?”

“A collar and leash would be wonderful, Mistress,” Percy said, not moving to take her hand. She had given him a choice, and so made no attempt to move on his own. “Your pet is content to be led.”

Jester made a face at Percy, not expecting that reaction. “He’s kind of a brat, isn’t he Vex?” she wondered aloud as she turned to the table of toys and picked up a collar and leash.

“Hmmm, yes, and I couldn’t be happier to have him, even when he’s a brat,” Vex hummed from where she lay. “Have fun with him, Darling.”

Percy smiled cheekily, but didn’t make direct eye contact with Jester, content to look at her cleavage as she approached with the collar and leash in her hands. “Your pet wishes no disrespect, Mistress, but you did give me a choice.”

“Hmmph. I did, didn’t I?” Jester said. She pressed one finger under his chin. “Chin up, brat,” she said before deftly latching the collar around his neck. Jester clipped the leash to the collar and tugged. “Up, Bitch,” Jester commanded.

Percy quickly did as he was commanded, feeling his cock twitch at the commands and the degrading names she was calling him. Damn, she was good at this! He’d observed Yasha’s style of domming, and this was different from even hers. As the leash was tugged, Percy followed it quickly and got up, following Jester as she walked, hanging back just enough for the leash to pull taut. “Yes, Mistress.”

Jester led Percy a few feet away from the bed before turning and facing him. “Color?” she asked. She had to be sure.

“Green, Mistress,” Percy said with a smile, finally making eye contact with her for a moment. “Your bratty pet is enjoying this.”

“Good boy,” Jester said with a wicked smile on her face. “Now... on your knees, hands behind your back. Keep them there,” Jester said.

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the nearby table before kneeling in a “Raised Sit” position (different from the Sit position only in that he wasn’t sitting on his crossed legs, but raised up on his knees). “Head bowed, Mistress?”

“No, this is fine,“ Jester said, joining Percy on the floor and let the leash go. She ran her nails along Percy’s hairline, around the curve of his ear, and finally buried her fingers into his hair before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Percy moaned into the kiss, involuntarily opening his mouth inviting her in. “Mmmm, Mistress...” He could only hope that Jester would take the knowledge she had of his pain fetish and use it to her complete advantage. Pulled hair, bruises, scratches, and cuts left all over him got him going just thinking about it, and he knew the memories of each mark would be seared into his memory long after the marks were faded or scarred.

Jester moaned in return, the thrill of doing this with someone new getting her excited. “Vex dear… how much can he take? What’s the limit tonight?” Jester asked, not looking away from Percy.

“Lovely question, Jessie,” Vex said, thinking for a moment. “Bloody him up, but don’t cut too deeply... Bruising and scratches are fair game... and don’t pull his hair -out-. Otherwise, I want this whole mountain to hear him scream...”

“Alright then,” Jester said. “Do you need a ring, Pet? Or can you be a good boy?”

“A ring would probably be a good idea, Mistress,” Percy said, suddenly sounding very meek. He wanted to please his current caretaker, but he was afraid that if he came too soon, it would all be over too quickly. “Your pet has one request, Mistress...”

Jester stood to pick a cock ring from the table. “Yes, Pet?”

“Don’t let your pet cum inside you, please, Mistress,” Percy requested.

Jester knelt in front of Percy again and secured the ring around the base of his cock. “As you wish,” she said, kissing him sweetly. “Now then, where were we...” Jester teased, threading her fingers back into Percy’s hair and pulling.

Percy cried out at the force of the hair-pulling. “Fuck yes, Mistress...” he breathed, grateful that she understood his reasoning for the request. He only had two women in his life right now who he wanted to have more children with, and he also didn’t want to withhold that honor from one of the others who were much closer to her age. “Request to know the rules of eye contact, Mistress...”

“You can look me in the eye, that’s fine,” Jester said nonchalantly. She nipped down Percy’s jawline and let her free hand trail down his chest. When her mouth reached his neck, Jester bit harshly into Percy’s skin and sucked there.

Percy hummed at the little nips down his jawline, arching a little into her touches to his chest. “Mmmm, Mistress, it feels so... Ahhhh! Ohhh, fuck!” Her teeth in his skin and the suction on the bite was lava-hot. “Fuck, yes, Mistress Jester!”

Jester laved over the bite with her tongue, keeping her grip tight in his hair. “Mmm, good boy,” she whispered in his ear. Jester dug her nails in more, scratching down Percy’s chest. Part of her wanted to watch his face as she did, but she decided to bite him again, in a different spot along his shoulder.

Percy felt tiny droplets of blood starting to trickle out of the scratches on his chest, and he absolutely loved it. “Ohhhh, it hurts so good... Fuck... I love it, Mistress!” The bite sent another hot white flash through his vision, and he let out another loud howl of pleasure. 

Fjord was really loving the view, especially seeing his lady inflicting such pain on someone else and imagining that he was the one under her boot. “This looks so hot, Honey... I hope he’s enjoying it as much as I’m enjoying watching it.”

“He’d better be,” Jester said with some amusement. She sat back a little, her hand sliding down from Percy’s hair to grip the collar. “Fjord, darling, pick a flogger for the Bitch. I’d like to make more of him bleed...” Jester stood then, dragging Percy with her and moving them to a more open area. Keeping his arms crossed behind his back, Percy quickly followed on his knees, nearly falling onto his face but just barely keeping himself upright. When they got to where they were going, he looked over at Fjord with an expectant smile. 

“Absolutely, Darlin’,” Fjord said quickly, moving over to the table and picking out what had become his favorite flogger, one that always made him bleed. “You should keep your eyes on Mistress, Puppy, not on me,” he said when he saw Percy looking at him.

“Thanks Honey,” Jester said to Fjord. “He’s right you know,” she said, pressing the handle of the of the flogger up under Percy’s chin. “Focus on me, Pet.”

Percy let his eyes stay on Fjord for a few moments more, just to be a brat. “I like looking at him too, though, Mistress,” he whined. “You’re both amazingly attractive.” He looked back at Jester with a cheeky grin. “But as Mistress commands...”

A mischievous grin spread across Jester’s face. “Do you want him to fuck you, Pet? If you’re a really good boy, I’ll let him fuck you,” she said in a sultry tone, teasing the flogger across his chest.

“Ohhh, yes, Mistress, your good boy would love to be taken by him...” Percy moaned, his tone suddenly changed to complete submission and the drive to obey every order. “Your pet will be a very good Puppy.”

Fjord looked at Jester with a bit of surprise, but then he smiled warmly and gave her a nod. “Looking forward to it.”

Jester felt her pussy throb with pleasure. She loved playing this role, especially with such pretty men. “Aww, there’s a good boy… ready to be hurt…” Jester purred. She brushed the tail of the flogger across his back, gauging his reactions.

“Yes, Mistress,” Percy purred, taking in a full breath at the feeling of the flogger on his back, anticipating the coming onslaught of pain she was about to give him.

“Mind if I do some fluffing on myself, Sweetheart?” Fjord asked. “I want to be ready to reward him for being a good boy...”

“Go ahead, Fjord…” Jester said. She brought the flogger up over her head and down with a hard snap against Percy’s back.

Some of the tendrils of the flogger wrapped around Percy’s side and tapped harshly at his chest, one of them hitting a nipple hard enough to leave a non-bleeding gash in the first layer of skin. The rest of his skin was not so lucky, and nearly every tendril left a searing gash or welt in its wake. “Oh gods! Yes!” His chest immediately heaved heavily as his breathing hardened. “Ohhh, yes, Mistress...”

Jester smiled down at Percy. “Oooh, good boy,” she moaned. She changed her stance slightly and lashed the flogger down the other way across Percy’s back, watching the crisscross pattern emerge.

It took everything in Percy not to fall forward and rest on his hands, but he stayed upright, not wanting to move from this position until told to. “Yes, Mistress, your pet is a good boy...” It was painful as fuck but felt oh so erotic and delicious to him. “Feels... amazing...”

Jester stepped around to in front of Percy, leaning on one leg and letting the flogger hang by her side. “Look at you,” Jester said. She raised one shiny boot to toe at his balls and cock. “You’re a wreck already…”

“All for my Mistress’s joy,” he practically whimpered as his cock and balls were toe’d by her boot. He looked up into her eyes, smiling brightly through the enduring pain in most of his body. “Imagoodboy...”

“Mmm, yes you are…” Jester trailed the tails softly across Percy’s chest. “Here? Shall I whip you some more?”

“Yes, please, Mistress,” he said softly. “But may I lean back or forward on my arms?”

“You may lean back, I’m sorry to keep you in such an uncomfortable position. You’ve been very good at staying,” Jester purred with a smile and praise.

“No need to apologize, Mistress,” Percy said softly as he sat back on his feet and leaned against his hands on the floor. “And thank you, Mistress. Your pet delights in being good for you...”

“Mmm, good, good…” Jester said, biting her lip. She brought the flogger back over her shoulder and down sharply onto Percy’s chest.

Each strike of the flogger left Percy in deeper pain, and higher pleasure, and he let his head fall back, trying to keep his elbows from buckling. “Mis... tress... Oh! Fuck yes!” Percy was being so loud now that the girls had to lower the level on that mic to keep from blowing it out and ruining both the mic and the recording. 

After a few more lashes, Jester backed off and observed her work. “Fuck…” She set down the flogger and picked up the leash. “Alright, good boy… There’s just one more thing your Mistress wants before you get fucked.” Jester lead him back to a cushioned chair and sat down. “I want you to eat me out and make me cum.”

“Yes, of course, Mistress,” Percy said, glad that the deep infliction of pain had brought a reward. “May I request that some of the blood be wiped away with alcohol wipes while I do that for you, Mistress? It would bring more light pain, while giving Mister Fjord a chance to get to know my body...”

“Oh, that’s a good idea… Fjord, darling?” Jester called. “You can take over for a minute, here,” she said, handing off the leash. Jester sat back in the chair and watched the two of them.

Fjord smiled as he took the leash from his lover. “I believe what Puppy was trying to ask was for me to administer pain in the form of the sting of the alcohol wipes, while he pleases you with his mouth as ordered.” He tipped Percy’s head up gently with the end of the leash under his chin. “Is that what you want, Pup?”

“Yessir,” Percy said, earning him a quick kiss from Fjord. 

“Then, I would say that Percy starts working on getting you off while I clean him up. Is that agreeable to you, Sweetheart?”

Jester was a little embarrassed at her misunderstanding but hid it well. “That’s perfectly fine by me,” she mused. “Come on then, Puppy…”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Percy said, moving between Jester’s legs, coming face to face with her glistening, dripping pussy. He experimentally opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick up some of the slick from between the lips before gently brushing his lips over her clit.

Fjord leaned in and kissed Jester as he handed the leash back to Jester. “Let me go grab those wipes from the first aid kit...”

“Mmm, okay,” she said. Jester looked down at Percy. “Oh, come on, you can do better than that,” she admonished, threading one hand into his hair. “Or do I have to show you how it’s done?” Percy had a good mind to be a brat in that moment, but he wanted to get fucked by the younger man and so decided not to risk losing that. He began sucking much harder on her clit, going to town with his tongue and giving her exactly what she wanted. 

“Oooohh… yes, good boy Percy…” Jester moaned. She pulled on his hair anyway, but more in reward than in punishment. “Aah… mm, fuck yeah…”

Fjord moved over to the table and grabbed a large package of alcohol wipes and moved back over to kneel behind Percy. Pulling one from the dispenser, he began to clean the gashes from the top of the older man’s shoulder, earning a pained hiss from him. “Sorry, Puppy.”

“No, no apologies, Sir,” he said very quickly before looking up at Jester and waggling his fingers at her to ask permission to put them in her, his mouth still attacking her clit ferociously.

“Y-yes, oh yes, fuck! Yes Pet, use your fingers, fuck!” Jester panted out. She was wound up and could tell she wouldn’t last very much longer. Percy eagerly obeyed her, pushing two fingers into her slick passage, not needing too much time before he could push a third in, almost immediately finding her g-spot and attacking it in a way that he knew his wife always greatly enjoyed. Jester nearly melted into the chair. “Ohhhh YES! Fuck!! Oh gods, Percy! You’re so good! Fuck I’m gonna cum, I’mmm- Ah!!” Jest clenched down on Percy’s fingers and rocked her clit into his mouth while she rode out her orgasm.

Percy wasn’t about to waste getting as much of her essence into his mouth as possible, opening his mouth wide to catch any cum that might have leaked. He was still licking and sucking and going crazy with lust, not about to stop until she told him to.

“Oh fuck! Gods, good.. ah.. good boy oh fuck, Percy…” Jester panted helplessly. “Oh fuck!! I’m gonna cum again! Shit, fuck oooohhh!!” she cried out and arched her back off the cushions. Percy pumped his fingers in and out of her as deeply and quickly as he could, letting up on her clit as he did so. She was absolutely soaking his fingers and his face, and he loved how this all felt. 

Jester batted at Percy’s arm. “That’s enough… fuck, gods…” she said, catching her breath. “Vex… I’m officially jealous of you.”

“Hmmmm, just let us know when you want to play in the future, Darling,” Vex purred from where she was. “I’d love to actually watch how you work on him...”

Jester sighed contentedly. “It’s a date then… details later,” she said with a slight laugh. Jester relaxed into the chair and let herself rest for now.

Fjord had now cleaned up most of the blood from Percy’s back, and he wanted a taste of his lady from their man’s lips, so he pulled Percy back by the hair and crushed his lips against Percy’s in a bruising kiss. Feeling Fjord pull his head back, and the harsh kiss from him, Percy moaned into his mouth. “Fjord... Fuck... I’m getting so many new experiences tonight...”

“You good, Puppy?” Fjord asked, massaging the back of his head a bit.

“Hmmm, yessir, I’m better than good,” Percy said with a bright smile, wanting to keep kissing this amazing young man. “Please, keep kissing me, Mister Fjord... and then you choose how you want to fuck me... Or Mistress can choose for us, of course.”

Fjord turned the older man over and smiled down at him. “Good boy...” he murmured before kissing Percy again. Fjord covered him completely, pinning him to the floor.

Percy loved the feeling of helplessness he felt under Fjord’s body, and his dark chocolate lips were delicious. “Mmmm... Mister Fjord... Yeah, I’m a good boy...”

Fjord rolled his hips up against Percy’s, their cocks brushing together. “Mmm, fuck... let’s get you on your hands and knees, Puppy,” he said. Fjord sat up and reached for a bottle of lube.

Percy immediately rolled over and got onto his hands and knees, moaning softly as he heard all the sounds coming from all around the room. His wife was getting railed by Keyleth, and now Vax was getting fondled by Molly, with Shaun just watching over his husband. “This is all so hot...”

Fjord kissed a line down Percy’s back. “Yeah it is,” he said. He brought two slicked fingers to Percy’s ass and pressed them against his hole. Fjord wanted to open Percy slowly, carefully.

“What shall... your puppy call you?” Percy asked, suddenly unsure of himself, even though he’d been calling him Mister Fjord or Sir the whole evening. “Shall I call you Master?”

Fjord almost laughed. “No, no, Mister Fjord or Sir is fine,” he said. He wasn’t a dom by any means, but he could be a top when called upon. “Now, try to relax...” Fjord purred in his ear as he pressed one finger into Percy’s hole.

Percy smiled at Fjord’s reaction, then made an effort to relax as he felt his finger push in. “Ohhhh, yeah... Mister Fjord... Please don’t be gentle...”

Fjord pressed the other slick finger into Percy, two knuckles, then all the way in. “Fuck…” He pumped his fingers a bit, getting Percy all slicked up.

“Ohhhh, fuck yes!” Percy moaned, pushing back against those two fingers, needing more movement, wanting more pain. “Please, Sir, can I have some more... more pain?”

Fjord slicked a third finger with lube, but before pushing it in, he grasped the back of Percy’s collar and pulled on it. Not enough to seriously hurt him, just for the pressure. “Good boys get what they ask for…” Fjord purred as he pushed in the third finger.

“I’m... imagoodboy...” Percy gasped out, feeling like he was being ridden like a horse, the collar like a bridle. “Ooohhhh, yes, Mister Fjord... Fuck... Imagoodboy... imagoodboy...” 

“Fuck, yes… yes you are, Puppy…” Fjord said, his own cock throbbing. “Are you ready for me?” he teased, curling his fingers and looking for that spot.

Percy let out an undignified cry when Fjord found his prostate, then moaned wantonly as his entire body conformed to the younger man’s touch. “Can you please... Try to put in a fourth finger, Sir? Please?”

Fjord stared at where his three thick fingers were already stretching Percy wide open. “Fuck... I don’t want to actually hurt you too bad... are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m sure, Sir,” Percy said, nodding his head and bracing himself for the barrage of pain and pleasure. “Please, Mister Fjord...” With his free hand, Fjord dribbled more lube on his fingers and around Percy’s hole. He slowly pressed in the fourth finger, watching carefully to make sure it wasn’t too much.

That fourth finger was -nearly- too much for Percy, but he was addicted to pain, so he took it in, his scream of pain and pleasure making him fall further into the subspace. He took the fingers all the way in, and had he not been wearing the cock ring, he’d have dropped a huge load on the spot. “Oh, yes! Yes, Mister Fjord! Fuuuuuuuck!”

Fjord rested his head against Percy’s back. “Fuck... fuck you’re so hot, getting this good just from my fingers... Do you even still want my cock, you little slut?”

“Always, Mister Fjord...” Percy moaned loudly. “Yes... yes, the slut wants your cock! Your cock can go so much deeper than fingers! Fucking destroy my ass, PLEASE!”

“Heh, good boy,” Fjord said. He pulled out his fingers and wiped his hand on a nearby towel. He then spread more lube on his hard cock and slowly pushed into Percy.

Percy whined when Fjord pulled out his fingers, but he knew that something better was coming very soon. “Fuuuuuuuuck...” he moaned as he felt the head of Fjord’s cock push into his ass, and he had to control himself to keep from pushing back against it. He wanted to be a good boy.

“Gods, fuck...” Fjord said quietly. His cock ached and he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed as he pushed into Percy’s ass to the hilt. “Mmm... you feel so good... my good boy...”

“Mister Fjord... Yes... Imagoodboy...” Percy said, panting heavily, sweat starting to glisten on his body in the heat of everything going on. “Imagoodboy... Imagoodboy... Sir... Please... Fuck me...”

“Fuck your slutty little whore boy... Fuck me, beat me, make me scream... Make me want more and more...”

Fjord took that as a queue to stop being careful. He gripped Percy’s hips in his hands, hard enough to bruise, and started pounding into him. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, you’re a good boy, good boy…”

Percy just got louder and louder as they went, the pain and the pleasure mixing in the most wonderfully painful way. “Mister Fjord... Fuuuuck! Fuck! Yesyesyesyesyesyes! Fuck me! Destroy me!”

Fjord slapped Percy’s ass once, twice, five times. He was grunting and sweating too much to form a proper response, fucking into Percy as hard as he could. “Gods, fuck, fuck I’m so close... fuckfuckfuck YES!! AAAHHHH!!” Fjord shouted as he released his load into Percy.

Percy felt himself filled with Fjord’s cum, and it took everything he had not to rip the cock ring off of himself so he could cum as well, but he had to be a good boy. His amazing top’s cum leaked a bit from the over-stretched hole and mixed with blood and sweat, and gods it felt amazing. “Mister Fjord! Ohhhhh, yes! Yes, fill your slagboy up with cum, yes!”

“Oooohh... yes... fuck,” Fjord moaned. He held himself in, balls deep, and reached around to Percy’s cock, feeling where the ring was preventing him from cumming. “Do you want to cum, sweet boy?”

“Ohhh, yes... If both Sir and Mistress allows it...” Percy groaned. “Fuuuuck...”

Jester was enjoying the show in front of her. “Mmm, keep him on edge for... three more minutes, yeah Fjord?” she asked. “I wanna hear him beg again...”

Fjord nodded to herm and though he was over-sensitive from cumming, he kept up a slow rocking motion inside Percy while he stroked the older man’s cock. “Yes, Mistress,” Fjord said.

Similarly to Caleb, Percy had an inner clock that helped him keep exact time, especially in situations like this. The moment Jester gave the time, Percy began to count down 180 seconds in his subconscious mind. Each little rocking of Fjord’s hips, each stroke of his hand, brought him closer to relief. He held his ground as best he could, still moaning and panting, but he tried so hard not to beg. Of course, about 90 seconds in, he felt the last of his resistance fall away. “Please... pleasepleaseplease... Mistress... and Mister Fjord... Ahh! Please, please! I’m begging you... Let me cum... Your slutty pup NEEDS it...” He was sobbing without tears. “I’ll do anything... anything you want...”

Fjord looked up at Jester and after she nodded, he quickly removed the cock ring. “Then cum for us, Slut,” Fjord growled.

Fjord had just gotten that last beautiful word out before Percy felt his whole world explode, Fjord’s cock brushing against his prostate one more time, and he cried out in ecstasy as he came hard. “FJORD!! Oh gods! Oh, gods yes... Ahh...” He damn near collapsed under it all but was glad when he felt Fjord’s strong arms holding him up and hoped for a split second that he would pull him back into his arms. He was going to need some thorough aftercare from his Sir and Mistress after that... “Please, Sir... Take care of me...”

“Don’t worry, Pet, I’ve gotcha,” Fjord said as he wrapped his arms around Percy. He made a slight face as his spent cock slipped out of Percy’s ass, but he cradled the older man in his arms just the same. “Hey… how are you doing?”

“I’m-imimim good...” Percy stammered as he felt himself left both empty and full at the same time. He was still very deep in subspace, but he felt at peace in his lover’s arms in that moment. He still needed to catch his breath, but he was safe to do so. “Imagoodboy... I’ma... Ohhh, that felt amazing, Sir...”

Fjord smiled and pressed a kiss to Percy’s forehead. “You were a very good boy,” he said gently. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He moved them over to one of the sofas framing the room, Jester following. She sat with Percy while Fjord left to get a warm washcloth.

“Hey,” Jester said soothingly, brushing Percy’s hair back. “Can I get a color, Love?”

“I’m golden, My Darling,” Percy whispered, finally starting to rouse from the subspace. “That was amazing, Jester... You and Fjord... are welcome at our home as often as you’d like... Especially if we can do this again. You and my Vex would make... an amazing duo...”

“Mmm, I bet we would...” Jester purred. Fjord came back with the washcloth and started wiping Percy down.

“Alright... there we go...” he murmured. “Everything alright?”

“Mmmm, Yessir,” Percy said with a smile, reaching out for Fjord’s hand. “Fjord, you just made my night... You’re a wonderful top.”

Fjord blushed a little, moving to sit on Percy’s other side. “Thank you, Percy. I’m glad I could be of... service,” he finished with a wink.

“Oh, you definitely have been, You Darling Lad,” Percy purred, pulling him in for a long, gentle, intimate kiss. “I’m happy to be a slag if it means I get to be under the boots of two lovelies like you.”

Jester yawned wide and slumped a little against Percy. “I dunno about you, but I’m getting tired…” she said. She looked out over the room of all her lovers and paramours. “This has been really great, hasn’t it?”

“It sure has…” Fjord sighed. He got up and moved to Jester’s other side, pulling her in for a hug. “You wanna go to bed soon?” he asked. Jester nodded against his shoulder but didn’t say anything.

Percy yawned and chuckled a little. “If you want to do that, I can make sure everything gets turned off once everyone has either left or fallen asleep.”

On the other side of the room, on a pile of cushions and furs similar to a harem den, lay Caduceus and Caleb. They were both shirtless, but both still wore their underwear, and Caleb was still in a binder. Caleb was relaxed as he’d been in a while. He walked his fingers over Caduceus’ thigh before smoothing his hand over the other’s skin and smiling up at him. “This is amazing, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah, this has been great,” Caddy said softly. “I’ve seen things tonight that are definitely in a realm I’ve never been to but might really like to try. Other things, like what just happened to Mister Percival, are a hard no. Not into receiving that kind of pain...”

“Mmm, ja, that’s not for me either…” Caleb said. “But ah… I’d definitely like to do something with you tonight…”

“Me too, Sweetheart,” Caddy purred, kissing him gently. “What would you like to do? I have a few ideas, but I’d love to hear yours first.”

Caleb turned over and rested more fully against Caduceus. “Well,” he mused, playing with the sparse hair on his chest, “I was thinking I could ride you, here on these furs. That’d be pretty sexy…”

“That sounds really nice,” Caduceus said with a smile. “The more chances I have to give you my child, the better... Plus, that -is- really sexy. But first...” He took Caleb’s hand and moved to put it down inside the larger man’s underwear. “I’m pretty hard right now, but I need to be harder...”

Caleb took the queue with a flirty smirk and worked the waistband of Caddy’s underwear down enough to pull out his cock and start stroking it. “Fuck…” Caleb breathed as he leaned against Caddy’s chest and gazed at where his hand barely fit around the other. “I don’t think I will ever get used to how huge you are…”

“You certainly take me in well, though,” Caddy chuckled. “I seem to fill you all the way up... and I love being able to do that for you.” He moved one hand to the hem of Caleb’s binder, asking if he could remove it with a very light tug.

Caleb shook his head minutely. “I want to keep it on… but ah, you can still play with my chest… it feels good through the material,” he said with a small blush.

“Thank you for being honest with both me and yourself, Sweetheart,” Clay said, pulling him in for a kiss. “I’m glad we talked about you making the decision in the moment...” He palmed Caleb’s chest with one hand. “Mmmmm, your hand on me feels so damn good...”

“Yours too,” Caleb said. He stroked up to the tip and smoothed his thumb over the head, drawing out a little bead of precum. “Mmm…” Caduceus moaned softly, his breathing getting harder with each touch from his fiancé. The ring that Caleb now wore brought just enough friction to drag along the side of his cock and make him purr with pleasure. Caleb moved slightly, bending down to lick at Caduceus’ cock. He could never fit the whole thing in his mouth, but he loved the feeling anyways. “Caleb, Baby... Can we do without the foreplay for now?” Caddy asked, unusually impatient but wanting to get to the part where they made love. He still asked sweetly, though. 

Caleb looked up at Caduceus through his eyelashes and made one last flick with his tongue before sitting back up. “Ja, I think you’re hard enough...” he teased as he wiggled out of his underwear.

Caddy bit his lip at the last flick of that naughty tongue, humming as he watched Caleb finish undressing. “Do me a quick favor, and grab me, ummm... your ideal dick... so I can be filled by you too, while you’re riding me.”

Caleb kissed Caduceus. “That’s really sweet,” he said. He padded over to the table and picked out a more realistic toy. The big, rainbow colored ones were nice once in a while, but if Caleb were to choose a dick for himself, it would be fairly average. He brought it back over to Caduceus. “Would you like to do the honors?”

“Of putting you inside me?” he asked. “Gladly...” He brought the toy up to his mouth, sucking on it thoroughly, keeping his eyes on Caleb’s face. Then, he lowered it to his own pussy, and gently guided it into himself. “Ohhh, Caleb...”

Caleb watched, mesmerized as Caduceus started fucking himself with ‘his’ cock. “Gods… I wish I could fuck you like that…” he murmured. Caleb moved to straddle Caddy’s hips, up on his knees, hovering over the other’s large cock.

“That’s one of the strap-on attachments... So you can... and I definitely want you to...” Caddy said softly, his eyes glued to Caleb as he moved over him. He held himself up with one hand, placing the other on Caleb’s hip to guide him down onto his cock, slowly and gently. “Fuck, Caleb... There we are...”

Caleb gasped and moaned at the feeling of being filled. He was so wet, so slick that he was soon fully seated on Caddy’s cock. “Oooh... Caduceus... fuck...”

Being filled and getting to fill his lover was immensely erotic and satisfying to Caddy, and he placed his other hand on Caleb’s hip, lifting him up and then pushing him back down. “Fuuuuck, Caleb, fuck yes! Fuck me... Fuck me... Gods... Put your hands on my chest and fondle me, please... Gods damn it...”

Caleb cupped his hands around Caddy’s chest, using the position as leverage to lift himself up on his cock before pushing back down. “Ooh...” he let out breathlessly. “Oh, holy fuck...”

Molly lay with Shaun, kissing him gently as they watched everyone. “I wish I could give Caleb the cock that’s attached to my body,” she said softly. “Mind giving me up for a little while so I can help Caddy feel Caleb moving inside him?”

Shaun pressed a kiss to Molly’s temple. “Go ahead, my girl,” he said.

“Thank you, Sweetie...” she said, kissing his cheek gently before moving over to the pile of furs. “Hey, boys... I wanna help... Caddy, spread your legs so I can get behind him and work on moving his cock while he rides you...”

“Oh, fuck... okay,” Caddy spread his legs and bent them to give Molly the space she needed to get in there. Molly planned on being as quiet as possible so the two boys could have their moment.

The shifting of Caddy’s hips so that Molly could reach changed the position of his cock inside Caleb. “Oh!” Caleb gasped as he was pitched forward. The next slide down rubbed his clit and g-spot against Caddy’s shaft. “Oooohhh!! Oh, gods… oh fuck!”

“I love seeing you like this, Caleb...” Caduceus growled in satisfaction. “Ohhh, feeling you fuck me... while I fuck you... Gods, it’s like heaven...” Molly lay there, silently, starting to move the toy inside Caddy, biting her lip at how delicious it looked sliding in and out of him. The view of Caleb’s ass was an added bonus. Shaun was going to reap the benefits of this later while Vax was busy with Percy...

Caleb choked down a dysphoric thought, focused on enjoying the moment. “Gods, fuck… this feels amazing, Caduceus…” Caleb set a rhythm, sliding up and down Caddy’s cock, quickly building to his first orgasm. “Oh fuck, I’m so close…”

“Yeah, Honey... Cum for me...” Caddy growled sexily. “I’m not quite as close, but... Keep doing what you’re doing and it won’t take long... Fuck yeah, Caleb... Cum for me... Fuck me... This is a trot... Make me gallop...”

Caleb felt his cunt fluttering around Caddy’s dick, so close. He moved a little faster, a little firmly, and oh. “Oh there, there, oh fuck! Yes!! FUCK!!” Caleb cried out as he came.

Caddy thrust up into Caleb in that moment, feeling the movement of the toy in his own cunt as Molly increased the speed ever so slightly. “Fuck yeah, Caleb! Yeahhhh, that’s perfect... Yeah! Please keep going... Ride me more and make me cum in you... Oh, fuck!”

Caleb threw his head back and picked up his pace, up and down Caduceus’ cock, his cum leaking out as he moved. “Oh fuck, ja, Liebling, Götter, Scheiße…”

Caduceus was beginning to get slightly overwhelmed by the whole experience, and he reached out to roughly handle Caleb’s pecks, wanting that much more contact with his lover. He sometimes wished he had a tail, because if he did, he would be brushing over Molly’s cheek with the tip affectionately in appreciation for what she was doing for them too. “I’m nearly there... Fuck me hard, Caleb!!” By then, Molly was pounding Caddy with the toy as hard as she could and receiving a very wet hand for her efforts.

Caleb leaned into the contact, moving his hands to squeeze at Caddy’s chest and kissing his neck, his face, his mouth, wherever he could reach. “Fuck, ja… yes, fuck me Caduceus, Mach mich fertig… ich will es… ich will dein Baby haben!” Caleb babbled, lost to how good it all felt.

All the talk about having his baby pushed Caduceus over the edge like a gale-force wind, and he shot what was probably the biggest amount of cum he’d ever produced up into Caleb’s body. “Caleb! Oh gods! Oh, yes, please have my baby! Fuck yes! Ohhh! CALEB!” Not only did he drop a load of cum, he also squirted like a water balloon, and it soaked Molly’s hand and forearm. “Ohhhh, fucking yes...”

The force of Caddy’s orgasm made Caleb cum again, his cunt clamping down on his lover’s cock. “Oooh, yes… oh yes… fuck, I love you…” he moaned as he came down and nearly collapsed on Caddy’s chest.

Molly pushed the toy as far in as it would go before moving to grab a towel and sitting back. “That was really hot...” she whispered, putting a finger up to her lips toward the nearest camera.

“I love you too, my dear sweet Caleb Widogast,” Caduceus purred, lifting him up and off his cock, and guiding him to lay beside him. “Thank you... Thank you thank you thank you...”

Caleb wrapped his arms around Caduceus’ chest. “Thank you, too… this wouldn’t be happening without you,” he said quietly. Caleb traced patterns mindlessly across Caddy’s chest and shoulders. “I hope we can have lots of babies… I don’t want just one… um, is that okay?”

“We can have as many as you want, Sweetheart,” Caduceus said, pulling Caleb close. “I want a big family too. You’ve seen how many brothers and sisters I have, and I’d love to continue the tradition with our family.”

Caleb smiled and let his eyes slip closed. “Ja, that sounds good.” He lay there with Caduceus for a quiet moment. “Mm, I could go for a quick clean up, and then bed, ja?”

“Yeah, it’s been a heck of a night...” Caddy said softly. “I’m glad we have a bathroom in our suite... Let’s go.”

Caleb kicked his legs weakly and pouted. “Can you carry me? I don’t wanna walk…”

“I certainly can, Sweetheart,” he chuckled, picking his lover up bridal style. “Just under a year and a half, I’ll get to carry you like this as my husband...”

Caleb blushed high on his cheeks and buried his face into Caduceus’ neck. “J-ja… I love you…”

“I love you too, Sweetheart,” he said softly. Molly moved over to them and kissed both of them quickly, reaching down and taking the toy out of Caddy, who shuddered at the sudden loss. “Thanks, Babe.”

“I’m gonna tuck Shaun in good and proper, and then I’ll come back to the room, okay?”

Caleb gave Molly a thumbs up. “Okay, ja. See you soon.”

After the boys had left the room, Percy looked around the room. Nearly everyone had either left, had fallen asleep curled up with their respective partners, or were chatting softly enough that only they could hear each other. Molly and Shaun left, and Vax was laying there alone, looking sexy as fuck, blindfold still on. Percy quickly got up, moved over to the recording equipment and turned everything off before returning to Vax’s side.

“Hey, Handsome...”

Vax turned his head in the direction of Percy’s voice. “Hey you,” he said with a smile. “Are we alone yet?”

“Not yet,” Percy said, briefly gazing over at where his wife and their girlfriend lay sleeping. “Let me guide you back to the bedroom, so we can get that blindfold off of you.” 

Vax held out his hands for Percy. “Sounds good to me!”

Percy helped him stand and kissed him gently. “I think that with all the hardcore stuff we’ve done tonight, I need soft and gentle for the rest of the night.” He took his hand and guided him out of the room, through the long hallways, and into their bedroom. “Close your eyes so you don’t get blinded when I take off the blindfold, okay?”

Vax shut his eyes tight and gave a thumbs up. “Not sure if I’m up for a whole lot after all that... but we can cuddle and stuff,” he said.

“That’s just fine, Darling,” he said. “Cuddling, maybe getting a little handsy...” He took the blindfold off of Vax and smiled at him. “You can open your eyes now, Vax.”

Vax peeked one eye open and then blinked as he adjusted to the light. “Mmm, it’s nice to see your handsome face,” he said, wrapping his arms around Percy’s shoulders.

“Just be careful where you put your hands, please,” he said, turning around and showing him the marks on his back. “Like I said, tender and gentle is needed.”

“Ooh, I thought I heard something like that,” Vax said with a smirk. Percy has been so loud he’d be surprised if they didn’t get a noise complaint from the local neighbors.

“Those two kids are an amazing pair of lovers,” he said. “There’s a reason she’s so successful as an adult entertainer, and he compliments her in such a great way.”

Vax guided Percy over to the bed. “I bet. It sounded like you had a great time tonight. I’d love to do something like this again, just... maybe without the blindfold?”

“Oh, yes, I’d love to have you be able to see nearly everything that happened tonight,” he said with a smile. “I enjoyed watching you with Mollymauk too.”

“Gods but she’s so good,” Vax said with a small laugh. “Do you want to clean up before bed or...?”

Percy nodded, guiding him over to the small bathroom and starting the shower running. “Just enough to wash the funk off of us, since I prefer baths for full cleaning.”

“Right right,” Vax said. When the shower was warm enough, he stepped in and pulled Percy along with him.

Percy immediately took the loofah and poured a little body wash onto it, lathering it up. “How gentle do you need me to be, Sweet Raven?”

“Oh I’m fine,” Vax said. “Compared to you anyway. Just my muscles are a little sore.”

“Then I’ll give you a little massage when we get back to bed,” he said, starting to run the loofah over Vax’s shoulders and chest, being very tender but not overly gentle. “I love you so much, Vax...”

“Mmm, I love you too, Percy...” Vax said as he relaxed under Percy’s touch. He moved in for a quick kiss before turning and letting Percy wash his back.

Percy hummed into the kiss and gave a warm smile as he began washing Vax’s back. “So, your husband was telling me about your idea to possibly buy a compound for all of us on the edge of town. Is that a serious idea, or just a pipe dream?”

Vax chucked a little. “It certainly sounds like one, doesn’t it? Well, the money is there, the land is there. It’s for sale, we could easily afford it and the expense to build living space for all of us, so… why not?” he said with a shrug at the end. “Would you be interested?”

“Hell yeah we’d be interested!” Percy said with excitement evident in his voice. “Once everything is built and we’re all moved in, we can all sell our current houses and use that to care for our growing family for quite some time. This is... an amazing idea.”

Vax turned a bit awkwardly and pulled Percy in for a slow, gentle kiss. “Our family is amazing… you are all so worth it,” he said.

“You know, when I married your sister, I never imagined I’d also have the wonderful pleasure of dating you and your glorious husband... Even though I’ve always been very attracted to you, she got to my heart first.” Percy said. “All these years... have definitely been worth the wait.”

Vax gently took the loofah from Percy’s hand and started gently running it over his chest. “I couldn’t agree more…”

Percy tilted his head back, gazing at Vax through half-lidded eyes. “Do you think you have enough energy to get off one more time before we sleep? I’ll do all the work...”

Vax considered for a moment. “Mmm… I’d like to, for you, but… well, we can certainly try,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, Mister Dungeon Master...” Percy teased at the way Vax had said that. “Let’s finish in here and get back to bed. I’ll give you that massage, and we can decide from there.”

Vax motioned for Percy to turn around and gently wiped the loofah over his back. “Do you need anything for these…?” Vax asked curiously.

Percy shook his head, actually enjoying the sting of the soap and the netting of the loofah over the cuts and scratches in his skin. He was literally a glutton for punishment and addicted to pain. “No, Darling. You know how quickly I heal.”

Vax moved close and kissed along the back of Percy’s shoulders. “Yes, yes, I do… come on, let’s rinse off and get to bed,” he said.

Percy smiled and moved under the water, rinsing himself off and just enjoying the heat of the water for a few moments. He felt and heard Vax step out of the shower and reached down to turn off the water. “Do you want me to brush out and braid your hair for you, Darling?”

Vax chuckled as he squeezed out his long hair onto the bathmat. “That’d be a good idea, yeah,” he said with a smile. “Thank you, Percy.”

Percy proceeded to take the largest, fluffiest towel he could find and dried Vax’s hair as much as he could. “You have much thicker hair than your sister...” he mused. “I love playing with it.”

Vax squinted his eyes shut and braced himself as Percy dried his hair. “Oh really?” Vax wondered. “That’s interesting,” he said. “Well, I like having my hair played with, so, win-win.”

“Mmmm, I will look forward to taking advantage of that information,” Percy chuckled as he took the brush and started running it through the long, thick, dark hair. “And yes, not only is your hair longer, it’s much thicker than hers. Hers is very fine now.”

Vax let his eyes fall closed as Percy brushed out his hair. “Curiouser and curiouser…” he mused. He braced himself against the bathroom counter and peaked his eyes open to watch Percy in the reflection.

Once Vax’s hair was brushed free of tangles, Percy took Vax by the hand and guided him out to the bedroom. “Sit on the bed, Love... It’ll be easier to braid your hair while you’re sitting down.”

While Vax moved away from him, Percy moved over to the side table, where he had placed his phone to charge during the whole event. Everyone had agreed to leave their phones in their rooms. He looked through his playlists and found a light set of instrumentals. “There, that should do it...”

Vax lay crisscrossed in the middle of the bed and waited for Percy to sit behind him. “Oh, that’s nice and relaxing,” he commented when he heard the music start.

“After the intense night we’ve all had, I figured we needed the relaxation,” Percy purred, bringing a small hand towel to gather the last bits of dampness out of Vax’s hair before he started braiding it. “I absolutely adore intimately quiet moments like this...”

“Mmm,” Vax hummed as he began to relax as well. “This is good aftercare, yeah...”

“It’s funny that the ones who were the submissives are the ones giving each other the aftercare,” Percy chuckled, finishing the braid and putting a rubber band over the end before lifting the tail to his lips and kissing it gently. “How are you feeling, My Love?”

“I feel wonderful,” Vax said, looking over his shoulder at Percy. “I feel loved and well fucked. How are you?”

“All of the above, Darling,” he said, moving in and wrapping his arms around Vax from behind, hands resting on his chest and head resting on his shoulder. “I hope this never has to end, and so I’m proposing something...”

Vax placed his hand over Percy’s on his chest. “Darling, we are both already married,” he said with a laugh. “And not to each other...”

“True, but... Handfasting is a thing,” Percy said, almost glad that Vax was so quick on the uptake. “Of course, I want to handfast to both of you, and Vex has expressed interest in her and I handfasting to Keyleth.”

“Oh… I’d love that, Percy,” Vax said with a smile. He turned around on the bed and draped himself over Percy, kissing him deeply.

Percy of course returned the kiss but had a moment of realization that he wasn’t sure if Vax thought he was serious about this. “Did you or did you not realize that I’m actually proposing what is essentially marriage to you? I don’t have rings or other jewelry for you or Shaun yet, but I do in fact want to spend the rest of my life with both of you.”

“Oh, I know...” Vax said, kissing along Percy’s jaw. “And I accept.” He sat up a little, bracing his hands on the bed. “Yes, Freddy, I will marry you,” he said with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes, but immediately moved in and kissed his new fiancé furiously. “I wish I had a clever name like that for you, Vax...”

Vax giggled a bit under Percy’s attention. “Oh there are a few nicknames for me... none of them particularly clever I’m afraid,” he said. “But it’s not my fault you have five middle names.”

“At least you don’t call me Klowie like my first boyfriend did...” he said, cringing at the memory of that nickname. “He was super-masculine and wanted to treat me as a girlfriend. It didn’t last long, needless to say.” Something clicked in his head and he turned his head away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be bringing up past relationships.”

Vax took the opportunity to kiss Percy’s neck, then blew a raspberry on it. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I don’t really care except to know what not to do. So, no girly nicknames, got it.”

“Now you’re acting like a crow...” Percy said, wriggling away slightly at the raspberry being blown on his neck. “But you’re my bird... and I love you dearly... For the rest of our lives.”

Vax carded his fingers through Percy’s hair. “Yeah... come here,” he said, pulling Percy in for a slow, sweet kiss.

“I really am a dog, aren’t I?” Percy giggled. “Coming when called...” He basked in the warmth of their two bodies together, smiling into the kiss and placing a hand on Vax’s cheek and then sliding it down to his chest.

Vax hummed pleasantly into the kiss, his own hand trailing down Percy’s side to cup his ass. “Think you’ve... got one more in you?”

“I do, if you do,” Percy growled sexily. “I’m your puppy now...”

“Mmm, you’ve been a very good boy tonight, Percy... I think you deserve a treat,” Vax said, kissing down his neck. “Would you like me to suck your dick, or fuck you?”

“Fuck me, please,” he said, craning his neck to give Vax more access to his neck. “But please, Sir, may I first suck on your dick to get you ready? Or perhaps we could 69?”

“I’m too tired for a sixty-nine,” Vax said with a tone of disappointment. Any other time it would have been great, but not after the night they’d just had. “But I’m down for you sucking my cock to get me ready...”

“Another time then,” Percy said, understanding Vax’s refusal completely. “Please, Sir, lay on your back so that your puppy can get you ready.”

Vax rolled over fully into his back and presented himself on display for Percy. “Mmm, I like a service sub...” he commented.

“And your puppy likes a service top...” Percy responded, kneeling between Vax’s legs and moving to take his cock in his hand, stroking it before his lips descended onto the tip. He hummed, his tongue swiped over the tip, and then completely engulfed him.

Vax immediately felt himself start to harden as Percy took him into his mouth. “Oooh!” he gasped. “Oh Percy... fuck, good boy...”

“Mister Vax’ildan...” Percy moaned against Vex’s hardening shaft. “Gods, you taste so good...” He began bobbing his head on him, then looked up at him. “Just say my first and last name when you’re ready... and I’ll ride you...”

Vax made little thrusts into Percy’s mouth as he continued to suck his cock. “Gods you’re good at this... ah... oh, Percy.. de Rolo...”

Percy gave Vax’s cock one last full lick from base to tip before sitting up and grabbing the lube, reaching back and prepping himself as quickly as he could. “Thank you, Sir... I like being a good puppy for you.” As soon as he was ready, he lowered himself onto Vax’s cock, moaning loudly as he did.

Vax moaned and gripped at Percy’s hips as he slid into the other man’s tight wet heat. “Oooh, fuck! Fuck yes...”

Percy put his hands on Vax’s chest, running his hands up and down but keeping his nails from scratching him that perfect skin unless told otherwise. “Oh, Mister Vax’ildan... Fuck yes... Fuck me... Fuck your puppy... Gods yes!”

Vax moved one hand down to Percy’s cock and started pumping him. “Oh fuck yeah,” he said, thrusting up into Percy’s ass. “Fuck you’re so tight, even after taking Fjord... gods, play with my chest, Puppy...”

“May I scratch you, Sir?” Percy asked meekly, starting to bounce on him, glad for the easier time of taking a cock. Fjord had been amazing, but he was huge. Vax’s average-girth cock was a welcome change.

Vax groaned as Percy bounced on his cock and nodded. “Y-Yeah, oh fuck... your ass is so perfect, Puppy...” he moaned. Vax licked the palm of his hand and kept jerking his cock, swiping his thumb over the head. “Good?”

“So good, Sir...” he said, starting to run his nails down Vax’s chest, leaving little red marks in their wake. “Oh, Mister Vax’ildan... Such delightful skin... Fuck...”

Vax hissed a bit at the pain, but otherwise did not falter. “Fuck... I’m glad you think so...” he said. “Gods... I want to mark you, I want to claim you... let the whole world know, you belong to me...”

“Oh, please do, Sir...” he moaned, moving on him even more, fucking himself on Vax’s cock. “When we cum, Sir... Please mark your puppy... Give me your brand...”

“Yeah? Oh, fuck yeah,” Vax moaned. He wanted this feeling to last forever, the intensity of being almost there. “Ah.. fuck, fuck I’m so close...” Vax groaned as he pumped Percy harder, his thumb relentlessly playing at the head of his cock where it was most sensitive.

“Me too...” Percy said shakily, inching closer to orgasm with each stroke and each movement of their hips. “Fuck, Mister Vax’ildan... I’m gonna cum... I’m so fucking close... Your puppy’s gonna howl... Ohhhh!”

As Percy tightened around Vax’s cock he couldn’t help but give a couple stuttering thrusts before releasing deep inside him. “Oooh! Fuuuck!” he cried out. Vax milked as much as he could out of Percy’s cock, watching his cum dribble over his fingers and stomach. “Gods, fuck, that’s so hot...”

“Yeah... yeah, it is...” Percy moaned, his eyes closing as he rode out his orgasm. “Vax... Oh, please, mark me... Bite me hard... I’ll get any small tattoo you want me to get... when we get back to the city...”

Vax pulled Percy down against him and bit hard into his neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but it would leave a dent and a bruise for a few days to come. He sucked on the spot until he was sure it was a deep purple. “Fuck yeah…” he purred when he pulled away.

“Oh gods!” Percy cried out when he felt the hard bite and the suction from Vax’s mouth, hissing at the pleasurable pain. “Oh, gods yes, Sir!” When his neck was released, he put his hand up to the mark and began purring. “And what would my Mister Vax’ildan like me to put on my neck when we return to civilization?”

Vax traced his finger around the teeth marks he’d left in Percy’s skin. “Mmm, I think a little raven… or something like that,” he said.

“Perhaps a raven feather?” Percy asked. “Would you get a tattoo for me as well? Perhaps a gun or something? Or maybe a book? Or, I don’t know.” 

“A feather could work,” Vax said. He smoothed his hands over Percy’s back. “I would love to get a tattoo for you, but we can figure it out later.” He kissed the top of his head.

“Sounds good to me, Darling,” Percy said, carefully pulling off and laying down fully next to Vax’ildan. “I still need to give you that massage...”

Vax sighed and snuggled against Percy. “Mmm. Only if you’re up for it. I honestly don’t think I need one and I’m pretty sleepy now,” he said.

“We’ll call it a rain check, then,” he said. “Plus, it’s only Wednesday and we don’t go back until Sunday morning, so there’s ample time.” He snuggled more with Vax and continued purring. “What would you like for breakfast in the morning, besides more of me?”

“Mmm… I think pancakes? Something sweet,” Vax murmured. He reached over and switched off the light, leaving the two of them cuddled up in darkness. “I love you, Percival.”

“I love you too, Vax’ildan,” Percy said, inches away from sleep, very happy and well-fucked. “Sleep well, Love, And don’t disappear on me...”

“I won’t, I promise,” Vax said sleepily. “Good night, Love...”


	25. White Zinfandel

The Shorthalt cabin had been bustling with activity all day, between Grog being taught by Pike how to properly hold and shoot a longbow in the back of the cabin, to Scanlan making lunch and then dinner in the kitchen most of the afternoon, to welcoming a visitor from the local town. Kaylie was so happy that Twiggy got along with her family, however over-protective Scanlan was of his daughter. This was the first girl Kaylie had brought home since high school, as most of her previous flings and girlfriends lived in dorms or private apartments, so there was more privacy there. Once dinner was over, Scanlan and Pike had excused themselves to go for a walk, and later join Grog at the pub for an evening of drinking It was a lovely Friday night.

“Have fun, you two,” Pike said. “Be safe!” That had caused Kaylie to blush. She adored her step-mom, but she was just as bad as her dad sometimes.

Twiggy was perched on the couch in the living room and waved to Pike and Scanlan as she watched them leave. “Sooo,” she said a little awkwardly. “We have the whole house to ourselves…”

“I see that,” Kaylie said, suddenly a little nervous about making the first move. Instead of moving too quickly, she took Twiggy by the hand and kissed it. “There’s a lot we could do. We can dance ‘round each other and do nothin’, we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, or we could go a little further than that an’ go into my room.” She kissed Twiggy’s hand again, a bit more sensually. “I know the option I’d choose, but it’s not jus’ up ta me, now is it?”

Twiggy giggled a bit at Kaylie’s suggestive tone. “Welllll, we could start with cuddling up with a movie, and see where it goes from there?” She moved a little closer to Kaylie and felt her heart in her throat as she slipped her arm around Kaylie’s waist. “Umm… hi…”

Feeling Twiggy slide her arm around her waist, Kaylie decided to get even closer, getting within inches of her lips. “Hi yerself, Lass,” she said, gazing into the other girl’s eyes before brushing her lips over hers softly with a ghost of a kiss. “Your move, Dear...”

Twiggy blushed brightly and almost took her arm back to hide her face. Instead, she moved in and kissed Kaylie firmly. “Th-there… umm… I think I changed my mind… I want to keep kissing you…”

“Mmmm, I right like that idea,” Kaylie said with a purr, smiling as she kissed her again, feeling a rush of exhilaration as their lips melded together. She let out a soft moan and put her hand up on Twiggy’s cheek. “Brave Lady... Thank you.”

“Mm, what for? You’re the one who invited me up to your cabin… you’re the one on vacation and all,” Twiggy said.

“For making the first move,” Kaylie said. “If you hadn’t put your arm around me, I may not have been brave enough to do what I just did...” She kissed Twiggy again. “Do me a favor, please, and tell me if anything we do is scarin’ ya, or makin ya feel rushed. That’d be the last thin’ I’d waun’a due.”

“Yeah, of course,” Twiggy said brightly. “And you too, y’know?” she said, moving forward to kiss Kaylie again. She brought her other hand up to rest on Kaylie’s shoulder before sliding it up to cup her head.

“Aye, Lass,” Kaylie said happily. “You’re adorable, ya know that? I could just eat you up...” There were so many different ways that could be taken, especially in sexy ways. As she kissed Twiggy again, she opened her mouth and licked at her lips slightly, asking for entry and for permission to deepen the kiss. Twiggy responded by opening her mouth letting Kaylie in. She felt a thrill run through her as their tongues met. Twiggy let her hand drop from Kaylie’s hair to her chest, just gently touching. Kaylie hummed when she felt Twiggy’s hand touch her breast, smiling into the kiss as she deepened it. She let her hands roam over the smaller girl’s sides and back, her palms occasionally brushing over the sides of her breasts as she moved. “Is it okay if we lose these shirts?”

“Yeah,” Twiggy said. “Should we um, move to the bedroom or...?” She wasn’t sure that staying on the couch was the best idea when Kaylie’s parents and their friend could be back pretty much any time.

“Aye, let’s go to my room,” Kaylie said, moving to stand up and pulling Twiggy along. “Let’s stop by the kitchen and grab some water bottles and snacks, yeah? I’m hoping to need a late-night snack of actual food in bed...”

“Yeah, good idea,” Twiggy said excitedly. It’d been so long since she’d been on a date or even had a night in with someone. “I’m down for more than one round,” she said with a giggle. Twiggy found herself feeling excited and shy at the same time, resulting in random moments of boldness and bravery.

“Oooh, good!” Kaylie said, also excited. Just kissing this beautiful little treasure was getting her wet, and she just hoped she wasn’t moving too fast, though from the way Twiggy was responding, she didn’t think that was an issue. She grabbed a plastic bag and put a few bottles of water and sodas from the fridge in it, as well as the cheese, meat, and crackers plate that Scanlan had set out, and a few of the cupcakes Pike had made. “This should do!”

“Mmm, looks good to me,” Twiggy said, not just about the food. She followed Kaylie up to her room and perched herself on the bed. “So…”

Kaylie quickly put everything but two of the water bottles and two sodas on the dresser, placing those things on the bedside table. “So, what do you say we get back to what we were doing? I already miss those lips...”

“I believe you said something about taking off our shirts?” Twiggy said with a flirtatious tone. She pulled up the edge of her blue t-shirt and slowly tugged it off over her head before letting it drop somewhere off the bed. “Good?”

“Very good, Lovely Lady,” Kaylie said. “So good, in fact, I’m going to ask you to do the same for me...” Her voice was soft and rich like velvet, her tits becoming firmer and more visible under her form-fitting black tank top. Twiggy got up off the bed and stood in front of Kaylie. She slipped her hands under the hem line and slowly smoothed them up to the other girls’ chest. Twiggy lifted the tank top over Kaylie’s head and took half a step back to look at her. Kaylie stood there, a hand on her hip, in tight-fitting jeans and a sports bra. They were both without shoes, having spent most of the day in the house, but she still had socks on. Her smile was soft but expectant. “Do ya like what ya see, Lass? I know I do...”

Seeing this attractive, nearly half naked woman in front of her, who Twiggy had known for barely a day, sent all her bravery out the window. She squeaked, blushed brightly and covered her face. “Y-Yes!” she said, slightly muffled.

“Oh, Honey... Come ‘ere...” Kaylie gave her a look of sympathy, gathering Twiggy into her arms and holding her gently. “You’re so pretty... Don’t be shy. I’ll only bite if you ask me to...” 

Twiggy wrapped her arms around Kaylie and kissed her shoulder softly. “Sorry I’m just... shy I guess... you’re really hot, Kaylie,” she said with a smile.

“And you’re beautiful, and adorable, Twiggy,” Kaylie purred. “And sexy...” She rested her hand on Twiggy’s ass. “Just so you know, Love, I’m very much a butch, bulldyke lesbian... I enjoy taking the lead, but I’m open to suggestions on the direction of things. How do you want to do this?”

Twiggy relaxed a bit, put at ease by Kaylie’s frank tone. “Well, I didn’t have anything in particular in mind, but... it might be nice if we got each other naked and explored our bodies?” She gave a little shrug. “It’s been kind of a while for me...”

“Mmm, I very much like that idea,” Kaylie nodded, her hands moving to the back of Twiggy’s skirt. “May I take care of this skirt, Sweetheart?”

“Yes you may, Honey,” Twiggy said, getting some of her confidence back. She distracted herself even more by fiddling with the waistband of Kaylie’s jeans. Kaylie undid the zipper of Twiggy’s skirt and slipped the material down her hips, letting them fall to the floor and guiding her to step out of it and back toward the bed. Sitting her back on the edge of the mattress, she dropped her own pants, and they were both down to their panties and bras. Twiggy scooted back on the bed, taking Kaylie’s hand and pulling her with her. Twiggy couldn’t help but stare at Kaylie’s chest, eyes wide and mouth just a little slack, as she slipped her hands under the band of the bigger girl’s sports bra. She rested there a moment with her hands on Kaylie’s breasts and dared to look her in the eye.

Kaylie gazed down at Twiggy, nodding slightly as if to give her permission to either play with her large-B tits, or remove the bra, or perhaps a bit of both. “Your move, Lass...”

Twiggy pushed Kaylie’s sports bra up and awkwardly got it over her head before cupping Kaylie’s tits in her hands. “Wow… fuck…” she whispered, squeezing them a little.

Kaylie easily let her bra slip over her arms, pulling it off the rest of the way and tossing it off onto the floor. Feeling Twiggy squeeze her breasts, she moaned softly and arched her back a little. “Your hands fit me perfectly...”

Twiggy giggles softly. “Your tits fit me perfectly...” she said. She leaned in and kissed the soft skin of Kaylie’s breast, trailing down to take one nipple into her mouth and gently sucking on it.

“Ohhhh, yeah... that’s great...” Kaylie moaned after the initial gasp, her nipples always being so sensitive to such tender treatment. “Fuck... Your mouth really is perfect...” She moved so that she was laying down on her back and brought Twiggy with her. “Keep doing that, please, Lass.”

Twiggy kept massaging the one breast and moved her mouth to Kaylie’s other side. “Ohh, Kaylie...” she moaned quietly. She could feel a wet spot forming in her panties.

Kaylie moaned, her hand drifting down to the edge of Twiggy’s panties, wanting to feel if her lover was as wet as she was. “May I?”

“Yes, oh please...” Twiggy said. She sat up a little and took off her own bra, wanting to feel their chests pressed together. “Mmm, hi there...”

“Hello, My Beautiful,” she said in a little bit of a sing-song way. Kaylie’s fingers slipped down into the material, and into the heat and wetness that waited for her there between the smaller woman’s legs. “Oohhh, I think you might be wetter than I am...”

“Ooohh,” Twiggy moaned at the feeling of Kaylie’s fingers. “Really? I think, mm, I’ll have to see for myself,” she said. Twiggy dipped her hand into Kaylie’s underwear and quickly found where the slick was building. “Mmm, you’re pretty wet too though...”

Kaylie let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt Twiggy touching her dripping-wet pussy, pushing her pelvis forward, wanting more contact with her. “Let’s, ahh... Let’s get both of us out of these undies... Fuck, I want all of you, Twiggy, you beautiful creature...”

“Yeah, good idea,” Twiggy said, pulling away almost reluctantly. She pulled off her own panties, then laid over Kaylie and kissed her while she pulled off the bigger girl’s underwear.

Kaylie was sure she was falling in love in these precious, intimate moments with this woman. Did she believe in love at first sight? No, but love developing very quickly, even over the course of the day, was entirely possible. It was far too soon, however, to admit it out loud. Twiggy was on top of her and gods did it ever feel like the she was in the presence of an angel. “My dear, sweet angel...”

Twiggy ran her fingers into Kaylie’s short hair. “Yes, darling?” she asked sweetly. “Is there something you’d like me to do?” Twiggy wouldn’t admit it yet either and she was a little afraid it was only because she lived in this lonely mountain town, but she felt like she was falling in love with Kaylie too. She was handsome, sturdy, and just bold enough to draw Twiggy out of the shell she had at times.

“Just lay there and look beautiful while I take you apart...” Kaylie purred, rolling them over so that Twiggy was laying on her back under Kaylie. Now that both of them were naked, this was going to be much easier. “If you need me to slow down or stop, just let me know, okay?”

Twiggy felt her and Kaylie’s chests press together and followed the feeling down the line of their bodies meeting. “Mmm… yeah, I think I can do that,” she said, only a little distracted.

Kaylie began to move down Twiggy’s body with her lips, moving from her chin to her neck and shoulders, and then suckled on her barely-there breasts for a few moments at a time, her hand massaging the other one as she went. “Which do you want deep in you first, Sweetie? My fingers, or my tongue.”

Twiggy moaned and gasped as Kaylie made her way down her smaller frame. Her hands and arms held and pet at Kaylie, and she moved to lace one hand with hers. “Ahh… start with your tongue, please…” Twiggy said, spreading her legs more for Kaylie to see.

“Mmmm, glad to, Honey,” she said, giving another kiss to her nipple before moving down and laying on her belly between Twiggy’s legs, the tiniest bit of light brown hair surrounding the delightful core. “Fuck yeah...” Kaylie purred, gently mouthing over her clit. “Mmmmm...”

Twiggy’s breath hitched and she let out a long moan. “Oohhh… oh Kaylie,” she breathed, trying to angle her hips more towards the other’s mouth. “Mmm, more… please…”

“You ask so politely...” she said softly, her tongue sliding out and delving deep into the folds of Twiggy’s cunt. “Delicious... Fuck, Twiggy...” Her hands moved behind and gripped her ass cheeks firmly, bringing her as close as she could get. “Fuck...”

“Oh!” Twiggy was surprised when Kaylie pulled her closer. “Oh fuck, Kaylie,” she said, one had gripping the sheets and the other in Kaylie’s hair. “Oh gods… yes!” Kaylie continued to explore Twiggy with her tongue, loving what tasted like melted brown sugar on her lips. She wanted Twiggy to cum like this but didn’t want to voice it, wanting it to be natural and not begged-for. Maybe it was because she’d been without a partner for a while, or maybe it was just how good Kaylie was, but Twiggy found herself getting close already. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Kaylie… Kaylie, gods… please, suck on my clit,” she panted.

Kaylie immediately responded to the request, her lips delivering suction to the little pleasure nub, starting off slow and then increasing steadily. “Mmmmm... Twiggy...”

Both hands were in Kaylie’s hair then as Twiggy arched off the bed with pleasure. “Ooohh!! Yes! Yes, Kaylie! Fuck, fuck fuck, I’m gonna cum, I- I’m AAAH! FUCK!!”

“Gods, Twiggy, that was hot...” Kaylie moaned, licking up and into the tightening walls of her cunt, feeling the increased dampness seeping from it. Most of the bottom girls she’d been with in recent years were squirters, so not getting her face drenched was a welcome change. “Need to rest for a minute, or do you want my fingers now?”

Twiggy was still breathing hard but answered all the same. “I’m not gonna cum again so soon but… I would love to have your fingers in me, Kaylie…”

Kaylie brushed her hand over Twiggy’s entrance, slicking her fingers up before pushing two of them into her hole. “Mmmmm, I love how you feel right now, so tight around my fingers,” she purred. “Once I do make you cum again, will you do this for me?”

Twiggy let out a deep, satisfied moan as Kaylie pushed two fingers into her pussy. “Ooooh, yes Kaylie… Of course, I will, gods…”

“Twiggy... You’re so good...” she said softly, getting a thrill from giving this young woman praise. “I hope you don’t tire of getting praise... Giving it is... kind of a kink of mine.”

She pet her hand through Kaylie’s hair. “I don’t mind at all… mmm, just ah, keep moving your fingers…”

“Oh, absolutely,” Kaylie purred, moving her fingers a little deeper and adding a third. “You’re amazing... And so brave...”

“Oooohh, yes, oh fuck,” Twiggy moaned, feeling the stretch. She couldn’t help but buck her hips, trying to get Kaylie’s fingers on her g-spot. “Oh gods…”

Kaylie took the hint, her fingers curling and twisting to find the sweet spot, knowing instantly when she did, based on the reactions and the sounds she made. “You’re so perfect, you must be a goddess in training...” Each bit of praise was making Kaylie wetter and more turned on. 

Twiggy whined long and high for a moment. She shakily brought one hand down to play at her clit. “Oh fuck, fuck, yes, gods yes, Kaylie, you feel so good, fuck me,”

“Mmmm, let me do that for ya, Lass,” Kaylie said, playfully pushing Twiggy’s hand away as she began massaging it with her free hand. “I’d not be doin’ my job if you got yer’self off, now would I? Why don’t ya put yer hands in mah hair? I like it getting pulled.”

Twiggy was lost to breathing heavily and focusing on the feeling of Kaylie’s fingers inside her and massaging her clit. She got one hand in Kaylie’s hair and tugged like she’d said she liked. “Aaahh.. oh K-kaylie, Kaylie! Fuck.. oh fuck… OH! YES! GODS!” Twiggy cried out, tensing and arching off the bed again as she came for the second time.

“Precious, precious Lass,” Kaylie praised, so pleased that she was able to make Twiggy cum twice so easily. “Fuck, you feel so good... Fuck...”

Twiggy just breathed from where she lay on the bed. She tapped at Kaylie’s arm or shoulder, whatever she could reach. “That’s… oh fuck, that’s enough… come here…” she said.

Kaylie moved up and removed her hand, nuzzling into her lover’s hair and resting a hand on her breast. “As my lovely lass wishes,” she cooed. “Mmmm, your hair smells like... cedar trees... Nice...”

Twiggy rolled into Kaylie’s arms, holding her close. “Thank you… thank you so much,” she sighed, catching her breath. “You’re amazing, Kaylie… I need to ah, catch my breath a bit more, but… I want to do you too,” she said.

“Take all the time you need, Honey,” Kaylie said. “You’re such a treasure... I’m happy that I get to hold you... This is so great.”

Twiggy hummed happily. “I’m glad I get to be here with you too… you’re amazing, Kaylie,” she murmured. Twiggy lazily kissed at Kaylie’s mouth, jaw, and neck. Her free hand trailed over the other woman’s side, squeezing at her hips and ass. “Mmm… Nice,” she said.

“Flattery will get you everywhere...” Kaylie said, reaching up and cupping Twiggy’s itty-bitty titty in her hand, thumbing over the nipple. “I could honestly do this all night...”

Twiggy bit her lip through a slight moan. “Can I bite you?” she asked. She wasn’t normally one for it, but based on what Kaylie said earlier, she might be.

“You certainly may, Dear,” Kaylie said, proud of her... was she her girlfriend now? She’d certainly like her to be! “Especially since you asked so nicely.”

Twiggy smiled and rolled Kaylie onto her back. She kissed her again, then moved down and nipped gently at Kaylie’s neck. Twiggy wasn’t sure if she could leave a mark there or not. She moved down to Kaylie’s breasts, massaging one in her hand while she bit into the side of the other.

“If you want to bite my neck, you can, Baby,” Kaylie said, sensing her hesitation, then gasped when her breast was bitten into. “Oh, fuck yeah... Wonderful alternative, Twiggy... Oh, mmmm!”

Twiggy popped off, looking at where the mark was already turning purple. “Wow… that’s hot…” she said. She switched sides then, taking the other nipple into her mouth and sucking hard on it.

Kaylie keened at the suckling of her nipple, a high-pitched sound that echoed in her own ears. “Ohhhh, fuck! Gods yes! Fuuuuuck, Twiggy! You’re the hot one... Ohh, YES-UH!”

She loved how much she was able to please her new lover and could feel herself getting worked up again from the sounds Kaylie was making. Twiggy moved down again and nestled herself between Kaylie’s thighs. “How about this, we’re both hot, yeah?”

“Ayeweare,” Kaylie slurred her words together, anticipating the pleasure she was about to get from Twiggy’s mouth and fingers, which was starting to turn her tongue into cotton and her brain to mush. “Pleasepleaseplease...”

Twiggy smiled up at Kaylie, loving how desperate she looked. “As you wish,” she said quietly. She kissed up the inside of Kaylie’s thighs to the core of her. She buried her nose in the soft hair she found there and breathed in the heady scent. “Ooh, fuck…” Twiggy licked a slow stripe up her slit.

“Ahh! Yes!” Kaylie moaned, her accent becoming thick and uncontrolled as she started babbling naughtiness and gibberish into the air, her hand tangling into Twiggy’s hair. Twiggy took the hint and chased Kaylie’s slick with her tongue, alternating between sucking on her clit and eating her out. Kaylie knew she wasn’t going to last long, her moans becoming louder and echoing through the room. “Twiggy, Baby, yes! I’m gonna cum soon... Please put your fingers in me... I wanna see how many... of those pretty little fingers you can get in me...”

“Mmm, yes dear,” Twiggy said. She leaned up on her elbows, licked her lips and swept her hair mostly out of her face. She started with two fingers in Kaylie’s cunt, pumping in and out a few times. Then Twiggy added a third, feeling Kaylie get tighter around her. “Good? More?”

“Gods, Twiggy!” Kaylie cried out as the third finger was slipped into her. This was amazing, but yes, she wanted more. She’d been fisted by larger hands, so this was going to work wonderfully. “Yes, please! Your whole hand if you can... Ohhh! Gods, yes!”

Twiggy withdrew her fingers and licked over thumb and pinkie finger before lining up to Kaylie’s opening. “Fuck, this is hot,” she said as her hand slid in. It was tightest across the last knuckle of her thumb but Twiggy pushed just past that more easily than she’d expected. “Holy fuck! Wow…”

Kaylie’s upper body writhed in pleasure at the feeling of being so full, but she tried to keep her lower body from moving too much so as not to force Twiggy out. “GODS FUCK YES!” she screamed in ecstasy, her hips moving up gently as if trying to signal her to move her hand, to fuck her with it. “Twiggy! Ohhhh! Fuck yes!”

Twiggy wrapped her free arm around Kaylie’s thigh to try to hold her down. She pumped her hand a little to start, and more as Kaylie writhed. “Wow... Kaylie, your amazing... holy shit,” Twiggy said. She wrapped her lips around Kaylie’s clit, hoping to make her cum.

“Fuck yes!” Kaylie moaned wantonly. “Think you... can cum again, Lass? Play with yourself so you cum with me?” She was very close but could hold off long enough for her lover to get off too. “Twiggy... Oh, Baby...”

“Y-yeah,” Twiggy whined in response. She was so wound up from the sounds and movements Kaylie had been making, she knew it wouldn’t be hard to cum again. Twiggy squirmed a bit and got her other hand between her own legs, rubbing at her clit as she sucked on Kaylie’s. “Mmm!!”

“Fuck me, Baby!” Kaylie screamed. “Fuck me, Twiggy! I’m cumming! Ohh, fuck! I’m cumming! TWIGGY!! Ahhhh!! FUCKFUCKFUCK!! Cum!! Cum with me, please! TWIGGY!!”

Twiggy’s hips stuttered over her own hand and she made a high keening sound as she came. “Ooooh, fuck yes fuck yes, oh KAYLIE!!”

Kaylie’s world went completely white for a moment, fading to black quickly, her eyes rolling back into her head as she rode out her orgasm, squeezing around Twiggy’s hand, cumming harder than she’d ever remembered doing so in her life. “Ohhhhhh.... Twiggy... That was... Fuck... Fuckin’ incredible... Ohhhh, as much as I don’t want to lose the feeling of yer hand in me... Come ‘eer...”

Twiggy carefully pulled her hand out of Kaylie’s pussy and wiped her hand on the sheet. She crawled up to sink into Kaylie’s arms once again. “You’re amazing…” Twiggy breathed against the soft skin at Kaylie’s collarbone.

“You’re the amazing one, My Love,” Kaylie said, deciding that she was no longer scared to use that L-word. She was ass-over-teakettle in love with this woman! “I love you... It’s alright if you’re not ready to say it, but... I love you.”

Twiggy surged up and kissed Kaylie passionately. “I love you too! Gods, thank you, fuck.” She felt relief wash through her, and she wrapped herself around Kaylie as much as she could. “I feel like a stupid lesbian,” she said with a laugh. 

“What do you mean, Sweetie?” Kaylie asked as she was kissed passionately. “You’re far from stupid, Twiggy...”

“I’ve known you for all of what? Two days?” Twiggy exasperated as she lay her head on the pillow next to Kaylie. “It’s a whole trope for us. Next step is for one of us to rent a U-Haul and move in with the other,” she said. Twiggy traced a random pattern on Kaylie’s chest with the tip of her finger. “So, I’m a dumb, stereotypical lesbian, falling in love with the hot city girl in all of two days.”

“It’s better than waitin’ 15 years to admit feelings for each other, like some people I know...” Kaylie mused, thinking of her dad’s boss, and his girlfriend. “Honestly, I think it’d be great to have a break from the big city, especially during the summer. Maybe I could find a job in your town for the summer, and then you could come back to Chicago with me? Either way, I gotta finish the semester out...”

“Not a terrible plan, as far as those generally go…” Twiggy said. “How much school do you have left? What are you even studying?” She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. “See, this is why there’s this lesbian trope. I hardly know anything about you, and we’re already saying ‘I love you’.”

“I don’t mind the trope, to be honest, Baby,” she said, kissing her gently. “I’m near the end of my junior year, so I have just over a year left of school, and I’m studying music, specifically in composition and song-writing.”

“That’s cool,” Twiggy said. “Do you play anything, or just compose?” she asked. “I studied to be a vet tech but didn’t get very far with that... at least I still get to work with animals though.”

“Is it because you’re in a small town and the jobs aren’t available?” Kaylie asked. “And as for what I play, my mum taught me to play the piano when I was a kid, and Dad taught me a bunch of other instruments when I moved in with him as a teenager. My favorite is the flute!”

“Nah, I went to college in the city, moved here later. I’m making it work, y’know?” Twiggy said with a smile. Maybe, if she moved back to the city, she could make it work there too. Maybe if she moved in with Kaylie. She shook her head after a moment, trying not to get ahead of herself. “That’s cool though, that you play the flute and stuff. I’d love to hear it sometime.”

“I brought it with me,” Kaylie said, brightening up at the idea of getting to play for Twiggy. “Do you want to hear an arrangement I’ve been working on?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Twiggy said with surprise.

Kaylie kissed her again softly and briefly, wanting to ask her one more question first. “But first, I need to ask you something rather important... “It not going to be practical to move in together quite yet, but... Can I call you my girlfriend?”

Twiggy smiled brightly and blushed again. “Yes, definitely. As long as I can call you mine,” she said.

“Wonderful, and you absolutely can,” she said with a squeeze of her hand and a soft kiss. “Give me a second to get my flute and my cellphone, since my background music is on there. Plus, I want to take a selfie of us together.”

Twiggy sat up and attempted to smooth out her hair, knowing it was a bit of a lost cause. “Sounds good to me,” she said.

Kaylie grabbed her phone, snuggling back up with Twiggy for a picture, kissing her cheek and making it quite obvious that they were now a couple. There was nothing showing below their shoulders, so Kaylie decided to post it to her social media. “Here, find yourself on Facebook and send a friend request so I can tag you as my girlfriend!”

“Yeah yeah,” Twiggy said excitedly. She typed her name into the search bar and sent the request. She then looked around the room. “Umm, where did my skirt go?”

“Here it is,” Kaylie said, moving off the bed and grabbing the skirt, careful that Twiggy’s cellphone didn’t fall out of the pocket. “Here you go, Love.”

“Thaaank,” Twiggy said, pulling her phone out of the pocket. She opened her app and accepted Kaylie’s request. “There, now we’re Facebook Official,” she said with a smirk.

“Not quite yet!” she said excitedly, going to ‘life events’ and putting up the ‘in a relationship with Twiggy’ post on her wall. “There we go!” 

Twiggy saw the post on her phone and squeezed Kaylie. “I’m so happy!”

“Me too, Baby,” Kaylie said, kissing her again before pulling back and moving to grab her flute. She put it together and warmed up with a few notes. “You might recognize this from a popular anime from a few years back...” Her music started on her phone, and she quickly fell into the familiar notes of “Bratja” from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Twiggy watched in wonder as Kaylie played along to the background music. “Wow…” she whispered. She’d seen the series, of course, but hadn’t paid a lot of attention to the soundtrack. This was like a whole new experience for Twiggy.

When Kaylie was done, she lowered her flute and opened her eyes, looking over at Twiggy with tears in her eyes. Every time she played this song, she thought of her own mother, who had died when she was about the same age as those boys had been. “I’m glad you like it, Sweetheart. My mum would have loved you...”

“I would have loved to meet her,” Twiggy said with a sad smile. She reached out her hand to Kaylie. “C’mere babe…”

Kaylie bit her lip, wiping the tears from her eyes and following her girlfriend’s invitation to embrace her, cuddling in next to her comfortably. “I think, in my whole life, she’s the only thing I still cry over. She wouldn’t want me to, though...”

Twiggy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m sure you’re right…” Twiggy said quietly. “I love you, Kaylie,” she said, rubbing her hands over Kaylie’s back.

“I love you too, Twiggy...” Kaylie said with a warm smile. From the barely-open window, she could hear her dad’s car and Grog’s truck pull into the driveway of the cabin, and was very glad they’d moved to the bedroom.


	26. Triple Sec(s)

Scanlan looked up to the window and smiled, having seen the status update on Kaylie’s page. “I think she might finally be happy...” he mused, taking Pike’s hand and walking into the house with her and Grog.

Pike squeezed Scanlan’s hand three times in response. “I sure hope so,” she said. She looked at Grog over her shoulder, then back to Scanlan. “Did you want to... tonight?” she asked a bit cautiously.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Scanlan said, looking back at Grog as a gentle stirring started in his pants. “Especially the way he kissed both of us in the bar. But are you comfortable with it? For sure?”

Pike looked back at Grog and gave him a studying look up and down. “Y-Yeah... definitely,” she said. “More than comfortable. Hey Grog!” Grog had a look on his face of need and want for both of them, knowing full well that tonight was probably going to end with a cock and a pussy in his mouth. He’d wanted to fuck Pike for some time now, and he would gladly suck Scanlan’s cock, but it wasn’t until the Shorthalts had approached him about it at the bar that he had thought it was a real possibility. 

“Hey, Pikey,” he said, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on Scanlan’s face of ‘show her your respect, big boy...’ “Sorry, that was too forward.”

Pike shot a look at Scanlan and tapped at his hand. “That was not too forward, he’s my best friend and we practically grew up together,” she admonished. “Anyway, Grog, why don’t you take us up to your room, hmm?” Pike asked sweetly.

“Sorry, Sweetheart,” Scanlan said, a little embarrassed that his protectiveness had taken him a place it probably shouldn’t have. “Yes, please, Grog, lead the way.”

Grog smiled tenderly at both of them as he turned around and unlocked the door to the cabin. “I hear flute music! Oh, I love Kaylie’s playing!”

“Oh, that’s so sweet, she’s playing for Twiggy,” Pike cooed. She blinked then and winced. “Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about our daughter right now...”

“Yeah, let’s get up to my room,” Grog said, turning on the hall light and climbing the stairs. “I want to taste more than just your lips, both’uh ya.” His cockney accent was thick, and his pants were tight, becoming rather uncomfortable.

“Always so delightfully straight-forward,” Scanlan chuckled as he followed Grog up the stairs, hand still clasping Pike’s hand. “I’m interested in seeing what this night has in store for us, especially with you, My Lovely Wife, directing the action...”

Pike just stared at Grog’s back as they walked to his room, trying to think clearly of what she wanted out of this night. She bit her lip a little looking at Grog’s ass in his tight jeans. “Mmm, same...” she said a little absently as they got into the room.

Grog saw that look in Pike’s eyes, a look of hunger that he saw in few women. Grog sat on the end of the huge bed, and Scanlan was soon at his side, cuddling up with him with his eyes closed. “Such big strong arms you have, Grog...” 

“The better to hold your thighs down with as I eat you, Scanlan...” he said softly, chuckling before looking to Pike. “Come sit in my lap, M’Lady?”

Pike stood there with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face. She almost laughed at the sight. Her tiny husband and their giant... boyfriend? Lover? Either way, the size difference was charming to look at. “Of course, Grog. Just gimme a sec,” Pike said as she started taking off her clothes.

Both men felt their mouths start to water, their cocks twitching in their respective pants at the sight of this beautiful woman stripping for them. “Should we wait for you, Baby, or start stripping each other down?”

Pike let her top fall behind her. “You should strip, Scanlan, but I kinda wanna take Grog here apart piece by piece...”

“Mmmm, please do, Pike,” Grog said, watching her continue to take her clothes off. She was definitely in charge, and he was hanging on her every word. Scanlan began to undo his own shirt, revealing a couple of marks that Pike had left on his shoulder the night before.

“I can hardly wait to see what she does to you, Grog...” he purred in a low, sultry tone.

Pike tossed her bra aside before her eyes were drawn to the marks on Scanlan’s shoulder. “Mm... c’mere babe,” she said with a crook of her finger.

“Yes, My Lady,” Scanlan hummed, standing and moving toward his wife quickly and smoothly. 

Grog watched, imagining how it would feel for her to beckon him that way, and hummed, closing his eyes briefly. “What shall I do for you, My Darling?”

Pike eyed the growing bulge in Grog’s pants hungrily. “Just stand there and look pretty,” she said. Pike took Scanlan by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing Grog. She then used all of her one and a half inches on Scanlan to bite into his neck and suck a dark mark.

“Ohhhh, Pikey...” Scanlan moaned, earning a low moan from Grog as well, who was fighting to keep from palming at his jeans. “Oh, that feels so good! Keep that up and my students will see the marks through the white shirt I wear to work...”

Grog really didn’t care if his players saw the marks Pike might leave on -his- shoulders, even though he often wore a tank top to practice. He was becoming harder with each passing second. “Looks so hot...”

Pike popped her mouth off of Scanlan’s neck and licked over the mark her teeth had left. “I might want them to see,” she teased. She then looked to Grog and couldn’t hold back. “Fuck, okay,” Pike said. She stripped off her jeans and panties with urgency. “Scanlan, you can strip and watch us, and you can touch yourself, but no cumming without my permission, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he purred, stripping out of his clothing and standing there naked now, watching his wife intently as she stripped as well. “May I lay down on the furs here, or must I stay standing?”

Grog had become stiff as a board watching both of them strip, and he moaned softly before looking at Pike directly. “The bed is huge, Pikey... and I’d love to hear him close to my ear,” Grog said. “Let’s have him lay next to us, yeah?”

“Of course,” Pike said, kissing Scanlan on the cheek. “You’re free to do as you please, Honey,” she said. Pike looked at Grog appraisingly. “Take off your shirt.”

“Yes, My Lady,” Grog said. He had been waiting for her first command for what seemed like an eternity, and quickly took off the polo shirt he was wearing, revealing rippling muscles and washboard abs that seemed to go all the way down to his crotch, at least from Scanlan’s perspective. There was seemingly no fat on this man’s body.

“Gods, Grog, you’re hot...” Scanlan moaned, removing the rest of his own clothing quickly and climbing up onto the massive bed.

Pike walked up to where Grog was sitting on the bed. “Hi Grog,” she said innocently. She felt a hum of anticipation and maybe a little nervousness run through her. Pike stroked Grog’s erection through his jeans. “That looks uncomfortable... let me help you,” she said, then thumbed open the button and fly.

“Yeah, really uncomfortable...” Grog said, feeling a flush of anticipation course through him, moaning softly when the button and zipper came down. It helped a lot, but there were still his boxers in the way of true freedom for his dick. “Help me out of these too, please, My Lady?” he asked, pushing himself up from the mattress just a little. Scanlan lay there, in awe of his wife and their lover. They’d known each other for so long, it’s like they were in complete sync with each other. He wondered how he’d gotten to her heart (and body) first.

Pike pulled Grog’s jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. “Holy fuck,” she said, taking in the sight of his enormous cock.

Grog gave a satisfied moan as Pike stared at him. He definitely had a lot of girth and proportionate length, and even Scanlan had to admit that he was the largest he’d ever seen anyone. The smaller man wondered if he would be able to take him into his mouth, let alone his ass. “Fucking hell, Grog...”

“Like what you see, Scanlan?” Grog chuckled, licking his lips. “Your lovely wife obviously does...”

“It’s so big...” Scanlan breathed. “It’s amazing...”

Pike wrapped her hands around Grog’s cock, watching with wonder as she started stroking him. “I’m gonna climb you like a tree...”

“Please do, Pike...” Grog groaned, his breathing starting to get ragged as she stroked him. “Why did it take us so long to decide to do this?”

“I’m asking myself the same question...” Scanlan said, starting to stroke himself. “You both look amazing...”

Pike leaned down and kissed a wet line from Grog’s balls to the tip of his cock, pulling the head into her mouth. “Mmmm, fuck...” she moaned.

“Oh gods, Pike!” Grog gasped, the heat of her mouth burning in the most amazing way. “Fuck... You’re a lucky man, Scanlan...”

“I know I am...” he moaned, looking at Pike. “Now you are too, Grog...”

Pike pulled away, her eyes dark with desire. She clamored up into Grog’s lap and kissed him hard. Her hands roamed his chest, caressing and squeezing at his muscles. “Oh, my goodness... Grog... you’re amazing...” Pike groaned. She kissed her way down his jawline before sinking her teeth into his neck.

The feeling of her tongue in his mouth was intoxicating, her hands on him like holy fire and yet incredibly soft and delicate. Grog was getting drunk off her presence. If he wasn’t already rock-hard before her teeth threatened to puncture his neck muscles, he was now, and he moved his hand to hold the back of her head gently. “Fuuuuck! Nnnnn, it hurts so good... My Lady...”

Pike worked her way down until she was fully seated in Grog’s lap, her plump ass pressed to his cock. “Mmm,” she hummed with a little giggle. Pike cupped Grog’s pecs in her hands and squeezed at them playfully. “I’m not really a lady, Grog... but if you really wanna call me one, that’s okay,” she said.

“You’re a lady to me, Pike,” Grog said tenderly, and this made Scanlan smile. “You honor me by giving me this opportunity, so I want to treat you like royalty... or nobility at the very least.”

Pike leaned up and kissed Grog again. “You’re very sweet, Grog,” she said. As she settled back down, Pike’s dripping wet pussy rubbed along Grog’s cock and Pike couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling. “Oh fuck! Oh stars… I, I have an idea. Grog, why don’t you eat me out while Scanlan sucks your cock? Think you can keep from cumming until I get to ride you?”

“That sounds awesome, Pike,” Grog said with a purr. “Yeah, for sure, I can hold back until you get on me.” Just the thought of it had Grog salivating.

“How should we arrange this, Baby?” Scanlan asked. “You sit on his face while I get between his legs?”

“That’s what I was thinking, yeah,” Pike said. “Go ahead and lay down, Grog.” 

Grog eagerly did as requested, laying down with his head propped up on the mass of pillows. Scanlan had such a talented mouth when they were kissing, surely he was just as talented in pleasing his lovers. “I’m ready, my Lord and Lady...”

Pike moved up again and kneeled over Grog’s face. “Here we go, big man,” she purred as she lowered herself down and settled in.

It had been a while since Grog had gotten any action, not going out to the bar as much having led to not hooking up with women (or men) as much. Now, he was getting treated like a King by two of his best friends. Grog moaned against Pike’s body as she sat on his face, immediately aiming for her clit. “Fuuuuuuck...” Scanlan took Grog’s cock in his hand and began stroking, then took the tip into his mouth, having to open wide to get the head in. This was going to be a challenge.

“Oooohhh, yes! God yes!” Pike moaned. She pushed against his mouth, rocking in place. “Please, fuck me with your tongue...”

With as big as Grog was, his tongue was large in comparison to most other men, and as ordered, he pushed his tongue into her pussy, essentially fucking her with his tongue. It tasted like sweet cream...

Scanlan was learning how to properly suck Grog’s enormous cock, licking and sucking on the skin before finally pressing it further into his mouth, repeating this process a few times. “You taste so good, Grog...”

“Fuck yeah he does,” Pike said over her shoulder. “Ah, hold on I wanna see this…” She lifted up just enough to turn around so she could watch Scanlan suck on Grog’s cock. “Oh, fuck yeah, babe...”

Scanlan realized that he was being watched, and redoubled his efforts to please both his wife and their boyfriend. “I’m glad that you like what you’re seeing, Honey,” he said between rotations of sucking and licking. “I don’t think I can get much more in my mouth...” Grog was nearly ten inches long, and Scanlan’s gag reflex prevented him from deep-throating him. “Sorry...”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Scanlan,” Grog said, needing to breathe for a minute himself.

“That’s okay, ah... we’ll do what we can...” Pike said. 

“Pikey, please...” Grog moaned, looking up into her face. “I need to cum soon... Please, may I cum inside you?”

“Fuck... yes, god, okay,” Pike babbled a bit. She rolled off Grog and moved to where Scanlan was between his legs. “I love you, Scanlan,” Pike said, drawing him in for a kiss.

“I love you too, Pike,” Scanlan said, scurrying up and planting a deep kiss on his wife. “Glad I could serve as a cock-warmer. I really enjoyed it.” There was no sarcasm there, and he was smiling brightly. 

“You did an awesome job, Scanlan,” Grog said, pulling him down against his side. “She’s marked me, and I want you to do the same... When I cum...”

Pike climbed up into Grog’s lap and carefully positioned herself over his cock. “Fuck it’s so big...” she murmured as she lowered herself down, slowly, carefully taking Grog’s cock.

Scanlan and Grog watched as Pike sat down on Grog’s cock, and both groaned in pleasure. “Fuck, Baby, that’s so hot...” Scanlan said, unable to take his eyes off the connecting point of the two bodies. “I don’t know that my ass will be able to take that deliciously massive cock... without a LOT of work...”

“I’m... impressed that you want to...” Grog whispered, looking over at Scanlan through the fog of lust. “Most men... I’ve been with... just want to fuck me... not take the pain of adjusting to my size...”

“Well, Love, I’m not most men, am I?” Scanlan said, kissing him sweetly before turning to Pike. “You doin’ okay there, Sweetheart?”

Pike could barely think. She was stretched so wide open and filled so completely. “Y-yeah,” Pike said. There was no way she would fit all of Grog’s cock, and so she leaned forward against his chest. “God… fuck...” she moaned as she started to move her hips. pumping up and down. “Oooohh, fuck yes, ahh, ahh!”

Grog moved his hands up to Pike’s chest, grabbing hold of her tits and giving them a firm squeeze before Pike moved to lay on his chest. His hands floated down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze, inadvertently pushing her just a little further down on him. “Fuck... Pike, this feels amazing! Ohhhh, fuck me! I’m gonna cum soon...”

Scanlan turned Grog’s head and claimed his mouth in another searing kiss. “Mmmmm... Your lips taste... like hickory-smoked turkey bacon...”

Pike couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit at Scanlan’s line, even as she was pressed even further down on Grog’s cock. “O-oohh!! Oh fuck, I wanna cum with you, Grog, oh!” Pike moaned. Her clit dragged against his cock as she continued to pump her hips. “Fuck I’m so close…”

“Pike... Oh fuck... Pike, I’m gonna cum!” Grog cried out. “Fuck! Pike! Yes!” He jerked his hips up, setting up a steady rhythm. “Please cum... and Scanlan, please... Bite me... Leave a mark...”

“Oh, hells yeah,” Scanlan crooned, moving up to Grog’s neck and biting hard and sucking the skin to a delicious deep purple.

“Oh!! Fuck!! Grog, yes!!” Pike cried out as he started fucking into her. “Oh, oh, FUCK! YES YES YES AAAHH!” Pike screamed as she came.

Feeling himself fill her to her brim with what seemed like buckets of cum, Grog cried out, then pulled her head down to kiss her ferociously. He found that he was undeniably happy. “Pike... Scanlan... Oh, gods...”

Pike all but collapsed on top of Grog as they both came down. She only winced a little as she eased herself off of his cock and felt their combined spend dribble down her thigh. “Holy shit… that was amazing…”

“Fuck yeah it was,” Grog and Scanlan both sighed, almost in unison. 

“Love you, Pikey,” Grog purred into her ear. 

Pike hummed a little and kissed Grog again. “I love you too, Grog,” she said.

“So, are we a poly-triad now?” Scanlan asked, licking his lips and smiling. “I mean, I’d love it, Grog, you would let us call you our boyfriend.”

“It’s all up to the lady of the house,” Grog said, looking up to Pike. “But yeah, I’d like to call you my boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Pike shrugged from where still laid on Grog’s chest. “I don’t see why not,” she said. 

“So, I guess we have a boyfriend now,” Scanlan purred, nuzzling into Grog’s shoulder. “I’m so very happy...”

“Me too, Scanlan,” Grog said. “I gotta work on getting you two used to my size... and Scanlan, I want you to fuck me. Not tonight, but... soon.”

“I’m pretty sure that can be arranged,” he laughed.

Pike yawned and slid herself off to the side, wiggling her way between Grog and Scanlan. “Mmm, my boys… I could do with some sleep now…”

“Same...” Scanlan said, his hand draping over Pike’s waist, with Grog reaching his long arm over both of them. 

“Sleep well, Loves,” Grog crooned.


	27. Blind Taste Test

A couple of weeks after they had all returned from their spring break retreat to the mountains, Jester made a trip to the nearest drugstore and picked up a handful of different pregnancy tests. Some research beforehand suggested that they were all pretty much the same, but Jester wanted to be really sure. She then spent the rest of the Saturday afternoon chugging water and using up all the tests she’d bought. Jester sat on the edge of her tub waiting for the five devices she’d lined up on the counter to finish, gnawing at her nails.

Eventually, Jester gathered up the tests and looked them over. “FJORD, MOLLYYY,” she called from the bathroom door.

“I think we’re being summoned,” Molly said huskily as the two of them broke apart from a rather heavy make-out session they’d been having in the living room. 

“It would seem so,” Fjord said, stealing one more kiss from her before she stood up. “We should go see what she’s up to.”

Hearing her lovers in the living room, Jester made her way out and stood in the doorway with a giddy smile on her face. She fanned the pregnancy tests out in front of her. “It worked!! I’m pregnant!!!”

Fjord’s eyes widened at all the pregnancy tests that Jester held in her hand, and then a grin split his face in half as he realized what was going on. “Holy shit!”

“Yasssss!” Molly cried, rushing over to Jester’s side to hug and kiss her. “I knew that sexathon in the mountains would give us something!!”

Jester threw her arms around Molly’s neck, laughing with delight. “I’m so happy! We have to celebrate! Omigosh, I gotta call my mom!!”

“While you do that, why don’t Fjord and I go into the bedroom and get ready for a little celebration?” Molly said, her eyes sparkling with joy. “After all, it’s important to still exercise during your pregnancy.”

“Okay okay okay,” Jester said excitedly. She rushed over to her computer and grabbed her phone. Jester dialed her mom’s cell and bounced on the balls of her feet while it was ringing.

“Marion Lavorre speaking, how can I improve your evening?” came the honey-sweet voice of Marion on the phone. 

“Momma! It’s Jester! I have big big big news!” Jester squealed into the phone.

“Oh, Jester, hello!” Ruby said, very happy to hear Jester so excited. “What is your news, my dear?” After the week that Molly had told her a little bit about, she had a feeling she already knew, but she was still going to let Jester tell her.

“Well, you know that Molly and Fjord and Caleb and Caduceus, and like all of us went up to the mountains and had lots of sex, right?? I took some tests today and I am pregnant!!!” Jester said, hardly taking a breath.

“A little lady after my own heart,” Ruby said with a smile, glad that at least the ones who were the possible fathers of Jester’s child were highly invested in her life, unlike the man she knew to be Jester’s father. “Does everyone know?”

“No, not yet,” Jester said with a shake of her head, even though she was on the phone and Marion couldn’t see her. “Fjord and Molly are here so they know, but no one else yet… We’re going to ah, celebrate some,” Jester said with a small giggle. “And then we’ll tell everyone else.”

“Well, that’s very good, Dear,” she said, glad that the two most-likely people had been told immediately. “I’m very happy for you, Jester, for all of you. I’m sorry, but I need to go. I have a... client.”

Jester smiled but suppressed another giggle. “Alright, I love you momma! Talk to you later!” she said before hanging up. Jester found herself practically floating back to the bedroom where Fjord and Molly were waiting for her. When Jester came into the bedroom, both Molly and Fjord were stripped naked and waiting for her in the “Sit” position on the bed, looking at her with smiles. They remained silent, giving her the first word. Jester cooed when she saw Molly and Fjord. “Aww, what good pets I have,” she said. She kissed one, then the other on the forehead, ruffling their hair a bit. “What did you two have in mind to celebrate with?”

“Whatever our Mistress wants,” Fjord said, but Molly rolled her eyes.

“This pet would like to have Mistress edge us, driving us close to orgasm and then deny us,” Molly purred. “Unless Mistress would like us to simply pleasure her and deny ourselves.”

Jester held Molly’s chin in her hand. “Those are both rather tempting… I think I’d like to see your self-control, for you to pleasure me with no promise of you getting off…” she said.

“Mmm, yes Mistress,” Molly hummed, her eyes closing momentarily, the hand on her chin making her slip quickly into subspace. “Your pets love you, Mistress, very much.”

“Very much, Mistress,” Fjord echoed. “Your pet is so very happy...”

Jester ran her hand through Fjord’s hair. “And Mistress loves you too,” she said. Jester then climbed up onto the bed and lay down between her pets. “Alright, have at me, darlings…”

Molly looked at Fjord, who indicated with a lewd gesture that he wanted her pussy, and Molly nodded with a grin, the jewelry on her ears making a little bit of a jingling noise. She bent down and kissed Jester gently, her hand taking hold of one the young woman’s breasts and massaging it. “Mmmm, Mistress is already just a little more firm now... Do tell your pet if she is too rough, please.” Fjord moved between Jester’s legs, reached for the material of her panties, and carefully removed them, leaving the skirt for now. He could deal with a little material for now. His mouth descended onto her clit, mouthing over it but not sucking on it yet.

“Mmm,” Jester hummed to Molly. “You think so?” she asked with a big smile. Jester moaned as Fjord mouthed at her clit. “Ohh, you tease…”

“It’s not super-obvious to anyone without experience with you directly, Mistress, and they haven’t exactly grown yet, but they are just a little more firm,” Molly said softly. “I’ve never been with a pregnant woman before on a long-term basis, so this is going to be a treat for this pet...”

In the back of his head, Fjord just didn’t feel as connected to Jester as he used to, emotionally, but he was insanely happy to be here in this moment. “Mistress enjoys the tease, though, yes?”

“Oh yes, you’re a good boy, Fjord…” Jester said. She hiked up her knees and her skirt to run her fingers through his hair. “Mmm… I’m glad you think so, Molly,” Jester said before drawing her in for a kiss. Seeing that Jester was wearing the skirt with multiple short zippers on the top, Molly started undoing those zippers so that Fjord could pull it off once the one full zipper was undone that went all the way down to the bottom of the skirt in the back.

“Mistress, this pet believes that Mistress is entirely overdressed...” Fjord said softly. 

“Mm, I agree, Pet,” Jester responded. “Molly, be a good girl and help Fjord get me undressed,” she commanded.

“Yes, Mistress,” Molly said, reaching back and undoing the long zipper in the back of the skirt, allowing Fjord to remove it, then going for the buttons on her top to undo them and remove it, leaving her in nothing but her bra. “Beautiful, Mistress...”

“Fuck yeah...” Fjord said, diving back down between her legs. 

Jester pulled on Fjord’s hair, closer to where she wanted his tongue. “Ooooh, yes, Fjord, honey! Good boy!” she said. She wrapped her other arm awkwardly around Mollymauk, pulling her in for a long kiss. “Gods, I love you both… so much…”

“Love you too, Darlin’” Fjord said against Jester’s clit, moaning as he continued to move as directed by her hand in his hair. “Fuuuuck...”

Molly eagerly danced her tongue with Jester’s, exploring as though she wasn’t already well-versed with that tantalizing mouth. “Mistress... You taste so good... Like honey...”

“Mmm, thank you pet… though, you could be pleasing me more,” Jester teased. She tilted her head up to the side, baring her neck. “C’mon, be a good girl…”

“Your pet is always a good girl,” Molly said as she took the hint and returned her strong hand to Jester’s breast, massaging it and rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb, pulling at it and getting it to a fully erect peak. She then moved to nibble and suck on Jester’s neck, leaving a nice dark mark there. “Mmmm...”

Jester moaned and writhed under Molly and Fjord. She buried her free hand in Molly’s hair as she sucked on her neck. “Oooohh, yes! good girl, Molly!” Jester jerked her hips up into Fjord’s mouth, making his tongue run across her clit. “Oh! Yes, Fjord! Gods yes…” Fjord didn’t speak, keeping his mouth on her and doing his best to breathe through his nose, but that was starting to get filled with liquid, his face quickly getting drenched from how dripping wet she was. After a long moment, Fjord decided to add some depth to her pleasure by plunging two of his fingers into her. “Fuck!!” Jester cried out. “Gods, Fjord, good boy, you’re such a good boy… oooh, I’m close pets, make me cum, ooooh!” Fjord complied immediately, sucking harder on her clit and adding a third finger and moving them around inside her, twisting and finding her g-spot.

“Please, Mistress, cum...” Molly whispered in her ear. “Your pet begs you to cum on your other pet’s hand and face... Please, Mistress...”

“Oh fuck! Yes!” Jester whined. She felt herself tense up in anticipation before finally snapping. “OH! YES! Oooh… fuck!” she cried out. “Gods, yes…” Jester breathed, coming down, petting her hand through Fjord’s hair. By this time, both Fjord and Molly were hard as rocks, incredibly aroused from their lover cumming, despite having not touched themselves at all. After cleaning Jester up with his tongue, Fjord moved up and kissed Molly deeply. 

“Mmmm, Fjord... Mistress tastes so good from your lips...” Molly moaned.

Jester moved to the side slightly to get a better look at Fjord and Molly. “Mmm, you two look so good like this,” she said, running her fingers lightly over her stomach. There was nothing there yet, but she couldn’t get it out of her mind that soon, there would be.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Molly moaned with a purr. “So, shall your pets continue to deny ourselves for Mistress’s pleasure?” She didn’t mind it, not wanting to deal with her own dysphoric feelings, but she could tell that Fjord was having actual pain issues with the tightness of his balls and the erection he was sporting.

“I think Fjord has been a very good boy, he deserves a reward,” Jester said, kissing the back of Fjord’s neck and shoulders. “If he wants it that is…”

“Oh, yes, Mistress, your pet definitely wants it...” Fjord moaned, turning his head in the direction of her voice. Of course, his mind whispered a question of what exactly the reward was, and did he really want it? He was having a hard time getting into the subspace he wanted to be in...

“This pet wants to know...” Molly began softly. “What kind of reward Mistress had in mind, if this pet may ask?”

Jester propped herself up on one elbow, looking at Fjord carefully between her and Molly. “Hey, honey… are you okay? You’re safe here. You can talk to me, to us, you can ask for things,” she said. Jester wrapped her arm around Fjord’s chest from behind. “I love you, Fjord.”

“I love you too, Jester,” he said, showing just how not-in-subspace he was with the quick break in the use of titles. “I love how you know exactly what to say to make me feel so good... Both of you... I’m just worried about the future... Like, I know that no matter what, our family is gonna keep getting bigger, but... I really, really hope this baby is mine... so I can know I’ve done something right...”

Molly’s eyes widened at the last statement. “Fjord, Sweetheart... It doesn’t matter whose baby it is, it really doesn’t... You’ll still be Daddy...”

Jester pressed herself closer to Fjord. “Molly’s right… and you’ve done lots of other things right, you know? And like, if you really want, we could go again, and make sure the next baby is yours?” she asked. Jester trailed her fingers down towards Fjord’s cock, but not touching it yet. “What do you think of that, lovely?”

Fjord felt tears in his eyes, knowing he was being stupid for thinking such low things of himself. His brain was lying to him. “I’d really like that, Jester... I’m sorry I’m being dumb.”

Jester kissed Fjord’s neck, then turned them both over so she could furiously kiss him on the mouth. “You’re not dumb. It’s okay to have insecurities,” she said sternly. “Molly, please go get his collar,” she said, not looking away from Fjord.

“Yes, Mistress,” Molly said obediently, moving off the bed and grabbing the collar from where it hung the closet. 

“Mistress will take care of this pet...” Fjord said breathlessly against Jester’s lips, just the mention and movement to grab the collar finally easing him toward subspace. He wasn’t there yet, but he was closer now.

When Molly returned with the collar, Jester secured it around Fjord’s neck. “You’re a good boy, right, Pet?” she asked, holding onto the collar and pressing against his throat a bit.

“Yes, Mistress, this pet is a good boy,” Fjord purred, loving the techniques his love utilized to pull him in deeper. “This pet is a very good boy... Thank you, Mistress...”

Jester smiled before she leaned down and bit roughly into Fjord’s neck just below the collar. “Good…” she said, bringing her hand to wrap around Fjord’s cock and start pumping it. “Oh, yes… there’s a good boy…”

Fjord cried out at the bite and moaned loudly at the stroking of his cock. “Ohhhh, fuck yeah... Mistress... Fuck yes...” Finally, Fjord went completely under, deep into subspace. “Thank you, Mistress...”

Jester smiled as she watched Fjord’s eyes glaze over. “Aww, good boy, Fjord… there’s a very good boy,” she coo’d. Jester kissed her way to Fjord’s collar bone, then across his chest before bringing one nipple into her mouth. She teased it with her teeth, just enough to get Fjord on edge.

“Fuck, Mistress...” Fjord moaned, longing for more pain as Jester nibbled on his nipple that way. “Yes... Yes, imagoodboy... imagoodboy...” 

“You’re so good for our Mistress, Fjord,” Molly said, still having not touched herself, wanting to be good as well. “Mistress, may this pet touch herself?”

Jester spared a look for Molly. “You may do as you wish, Molly… You’ve been a very good girl,” she said. Turning back to Fjord, she asked him, “Do you want me to hurt you, Pet?” Jester squeezed at the base of his cock for emphasis.

“Yes, please, Mistress...” he said in a low whisper. “Please, your pet wants to be hurt... Mistress gives such good pain for her good pets...” Molly lay back and simply enjoyed the sight of her lovers, so caught up in the moment that she barely existed. She was getting her own delicious show, and that excited her.

“Mm. Okay,” Jester said, thinking about what she would do. She first tightened Fjord’s collar by a couple of notches, so that it pressed firmly, but not dangerously, against his throat. Jester then straddled his hips and said, “Keep your hands above your head,” before raking her nails down 

Fjord’s chest. “Yes, Mistress,” Fjord said carefully, his Adam’s apple pushing against the collar. He put his hands up above his head obediently and gazed up at the ceiling to keep from making eye contact without permission. 

Jester set about scratching and teasing every inch of Fjord’s chest, wanting to give him as much pain and pleasure as she could. “Do you like that, Pet? Do you want my pussy?”

“Yes, Mistress...” he moaned, his eyes closing at the hot pain he was feeling from her scratching his chest. “And yes, please, Mistress... Your pet will never deny wanting your pussy... Fuck...”

Jester smiled gleefully. She raised her hips and scooted back until she felt the head of Fjord’s cock. “Oooh, Fjord...” she moaned. Jester slowly sank down onto Fjord, taking all of him at once. “Oh!! Fuck!” she gasped out.

“Mistress!” Fjord choked out a cry as she impaled herself on him. “Ohhhh, fuck yes... Gods... Please... May your pet cum?”

Jester ground her hips down against Fjord. “Mmm, yes you may... good boys deserve a reward...” she said with a purring tone. Jester twisted at Fjord’s nipples again.

For a split second, Fjord thought that Jester was denying him, that she was saying ‘good boys don’t cum’, but he was overjoyed when he registered what she was actually saying. He thrust his hips up to meet Jester, groaning in pleasure. “Mistress! I’m so close... Fuck yes... I’m... I’m cumming!”

Jester threw her head back and groaned with pleasure as she felt Fjord cum inside her. “Ooh, yes! There it is, good boy, Fjord!” She wet one of her fingers and rubbed at her clit. “Fuck, I’m so close... gods... oh! Yes yes yes fuck!” Jester cried out as she toppled over the edge.

As Molly watched her lovers fucking, getting off on each other, she groaned loudly, her voice mixing with the echo of pleasure sounding through the room. “Ohhh, Mistress... Mister Fjord... You both look and sound so amazing to your good little girl...”

As Jester relaxed back, she grinned over at Molly. “You are a good girl... enjoying the show?” she asked teasingly. Jester could clearly see Molly’s erection and wondered if she wanted some help with it.

“Very much so, Mistress,” she whimpered, her hand moving slowly up and down her swollen dick. “Your pet... would like to be pegged... while the other pet eats this pet out...”

“I like the sound of that,” Jester said. “Why don’t you pick out what toy I fuck you with while Fjord helps me get ready?” She then tapped her hand on Fjords hip and rolled herself off him. “C’mon, help me get my harness on.”

“Mmm, yes, Mistress,” both pets said with bright smiles. Molly got off the bed and looked at the collection of attachments, picking out one that she always loved getting fucked with, especially on a harness from Jester or Caleb. It was big, about the size of Shaun’s cock, but with a bit less girth. 

Fjord moved off the bed as well, helping jester into the pretty pink harness she loved wearing. “Mistress is beautiful...”

Jester took the toy from Molly. “Mmm, good choice,” she said. She slipped it into the ring on the harness before Fjord helped her pull it up. “Thank you, darling…”

“Of course, Mistress,” Fjord said with a smile. “Your pet is really looking forward to this...” He looked at Molly and licked his lips, remembering how good she had tasted the last time he’d sucked her off. “Have you been eating a lot of sweets and fruits, Molly? I’m hoping so, because I love it when your cum is sweet from that...”

“Mister Fjord, forgive me, but I don’t think Mistress told you to talk to me...”

Jester took hold of Fjord’s collar. “She’s right, Pet. Are you going to be a good boy?” she asked.

“Ugh, yes, Mistress!” Fjord said in a slightly startled tone as she grabbed onto his collar. “This pet apologizes... and will be good...” He shot Molly a bit of a betrayed look, knowing that Jester would probably see that too. Perhaps he -wanted- to be a brat, to bring punishment on himself...

Jester eyed Fjord carefully. “Yellow. Fjord, are you okay?” Jester wanted to make sure that he was playing a brat for fun, not as a way to bring punishment and get hurt because he felt like he deserved it or something self-destructive like that.

Fjord looked up into Jester’s face and gave her an easy smile. “Yeah, I’m fine, Darlin’,” he said. “Just being a brat cuz I can be, for now.” He moved in and gently kissed her. “Don’t worry, I’m not in the bad place or anything, I promise.”

“Sorry if I upset you, Fjord,” Molly said with an apologetic pout.

“Nah, Honey, you’re just being a brat too,” he said, moving back over and swatting her backside lightly. 

Jester smiled, relieved. “Okay okay, back in the scene you two,” she said. Jester loosened Fjord’s collar again and attached a leash before climbing on the bed. “Molly, be a dear and bring the lube and your sweet ass over here,” she said, patting her thigh.

“Mmmmm, right away, My Sweet Mistress,” Molly said, her eyes dancing with excitement as she brought the lube bottle over and presented it like a sword to her queen. “Please, Mistress, guide your pet where you want her to go.”

Jester sat up on her knees and pulled Molly towards her. “On your hands and knees, Pet,” she said. Jester motioned for Fjord to sit on the bed and wait.

Molly moved easily with Jester, positioning herself on her hands and knees as ordered, mentally bracing herself for the coming onslaught of pain and pleasure. “Mistress... this pet loves her Mistress, very much... and her Mister Fjord...” Fjord smiled at her, but stayed silent in the “Sit” position, waiting for his next order from his delightful domme.

Jester kissed her way from Molly’s hip to her ass, pinching the skin there. “Good girl, Molly…” she purred. Jester lubed up two fingers and pressed them gently against Molly’s hole, gently massaging her way in.

“Ohhhhh, Mistress...” Molly groaned softly as she was entered, Jester’s long fingers easily sliding in and nearly immediately finding her prostate. “How loud may this pet be?”

“You can be as loud as you want, Honey,” Jester said sweetly. She pumped her fingers, making sure to brush Molly’s prostate on each one. “Here comes a third,” Jester said before lubing up and pushing in a third finger.

“Oh, fuck!” Molly cried out loudly, her eyes shutting tightly. “Oh gods, Mistress, this pet— ah! This pet feels so good already! Ohh yes!” Her cock jumped, and at the same time, so did Fjord’s, but the dark-chocolate-skinned man still remained still, eyes glued to Molly’s face.

“Oh, good girl, Molly…” Jester said. She stretched her fingers a bit before pulling them out. “Are you ready for my cock, Pet?”

“Mmmm, yes, Mistress, and this pet loves the way Mistress says that...” Molly purred, so ready to be filled up. “But first... may this pet get a blindfold, and make one more request? If it is too large of a request, this pet will understand...”

Jester motioned for Fjord to retrieve the blindfold. “What is it, girl?” she asked

“This pet would like to be allowed to alternate in her mind... who is fucking her and who is sucking her off,” Molly said, somewhat meekly, unsure if this request was too greedy, as it would involve other names. 

Jester sat back and pulled Molly with her, preparing to have Molly ride her. “Mmm, that sounds hot… why not, yeah? Are you okay with that, Fjord?”

Fjord gave a nod and smiled. “This pet looks forward to it, Mistress,” he said, using this opportunity to speak a little more. “Just so you know though, Miss Molly, this pet will likely be thinking only of you and Mistress, unless Mistress tells this pet to do something else, of course...”

“Mmm, no, you do as you like, Fjord… just don’t be a brat,” Jester said, giving the leash a tug. She spread lube onto her dildo before guiding Molly back. “Ready, Princess?” she asked.

“Yes, Mistress,” both pets said quickly, Fjord giving a firm nod, descending into the subspace at the controlling tug on the leash. Reminded of what he’d been asked to do, he quickly moved to grab the blindfold and returned to Jester with it.

Jester placed the blindfold across Molly’s eyes, sat back against the pillows, and guided Molly slowly down onto her cock. “Mmmm, good girl…”

As soon as the blindfold was on her, Molly’s brain flashed through the different men and women in their polycule who had dominated her. Jester, Yasha, Shaun, Vax, Percy, Vex... was she missing anyone on that side of things? As she was guided onto the dildo, she cried out softly. “Oh, yes... Mister Shaun...”

“Mmm, there’s a good Mollymauk…” Jester said, trying to make her voice deeper. It probably didn’t work, but she didn’t see harm in trying. Jester also tugged on Fjord’s leash, reminding him that he was supposed to be eating Molly out.

Molly actually heard Shaun in Jester’s words, and her eyes closed as she remembered easily what he felt like inside her. It was so close to what she was feeling now, it was incredible! “Ohhhh, yes! Ahhh, so good!”

Fjord bit his lip at the tug on his collar, not wanting to anger Jester. He moved to lay between Molly’s wide-open legs, and took her in his hand, engulfing her very easily. “Mmmm...”

“Oh, Mister Fjord!” Molly cried out, a sound that went straight to the man’s cock.

Jester trailed her hands up Molly’s stomach and chest, cupping her tits. “Mmm, fuck, Mols...” she purred.

In her mind, Molly wondered how Shaun’s hands had gotten so small, but then thought about how another Mistress who also liked fucking her with a strap-on. “Ohhh, Mistress Vex’ahlia... Yes, massage my tits... It feels really good...” While Fjord had never been with Vex, he now wondered what it’d be like to play with her as her pet. Perhaps they could arrange that, as Percy had been very happy with him as a playmate. 

Jester shifted a little so she could start pumping into Molly’s ass. “You like that, Darling?” she asked in her best attempt at Vex’s sultry tone.

“Yes, this pet very much likes that, Mistress,” she said, willing herself to stay there, starting to push back against the cock in her ass. “Ohhhh... and Mister Percy... You suck this pet’s cock so well... Ohhh, it feels so good!”

“Miss Molly...” Fjord said, pulling off for a few seconds. “You’re so beautiful... and you taste so damn good...”

Jester kept on hand on Molly’s chest and brought the other down to her hip. “Fuck... Molly...” Jester peeked around to watch as Fjord sucked on Molly’s cock. “Mmm, good boy, Fjord.”

Fjord continued his work on Molly’s cock, reaching down and massaging her balls. “Mmmm....” He felt a little precum from her tip, and just as he hoped, it was sweet and rich. “Mistress... Should this pet swallow Miss Molly’s cum, or should he let her paint him?”

“I want to see your face painted with her cum…” Jester said. She gave Molly another pinch and squeeze, edging her along.

“Master Vax... Please fuck your pet harder!” Molly whimpered. “Mister Shaun... Please... This pet... wants Master and Mistress to see your face covered in this pet’s cum...”

“Yes... Oh yes, Miss Molly,” Fjord said I’m a sexy but jovial tone, trying to imitate Shaun at least a little. “Please... Paint me with your essence...”

Jester moved her legs so she could fuck into Molly harder, gripping her hands into her hips. “Molly… cum for us, Pet… fuck…”

“Yes, Mistress!” Molly cried out, doing her best to buck her hips back onto the dildo. Fjord sucked on the tip of her cock as hard as he could until Molly screamed in ecstasy. “I’m cumming! Oh fuck! I’m cumming, Mister Fjord!” Fjord closed his eyes and pulled back just as a thick white stream of cum landed on his face and his open mouth.

“Ohhhh, fuck...” Fjord said with a pleased shudder. 

Jester watched intently, if a bit awkwardly positioned, as Fjord’s face was striped with Molly’s cum. “Oooh… gods, that’s hot.” She wrapped her arms around Molly and pulled her back against her in a hug. “Molly you’re so sexy!” Jester praised.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Molly panted. “Thank you so much... May I take off the blindfold and see the masterpiece we’ve created?” Fjord chuckled at the statement, opening his eyes and swallowing the bit of cum that had landed in his mouth.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Jester said, pulling the mask back from Molly’s eyes. She let the two of them sit up, pulling out as she did.

“Mmmm, that -is- really hot,” Molly giggled. Not even asking for permission from Jester, Molly pulled Fjord into a kiss and began cleaning up his face with her lips and tongue.

“My apologies, Miss Molly, but I don’t think Mistress gave you permission to kiss me or clean me up...” Fjord said as an echo to Molly’s previous words, reaching up and gently pushing her away a little.

Jester waved her hand. “It’s fine, scene over,” she said. “Unless you’d like to keep being a Pet, Fjord?”

“I certainly wouldn’t be against it, Mistress,” Fjord said, still in the headspace to keep up formalities, but slowly emerging from the deep subspace. “Even if it just means serving you and Miss Molly.”

“I like the sound of that,” Molly purred. “Fjord gives such good foot massages, doesn’t he, Jester?”

“He does!” Jester said, hugging Molly’s arm and snuggling with her. “He’d better get used to giving them to me, before too much longer,” she said giddily with a song-song tone.

“Would you like me to give you both one now, Mistress?” Fjord said, sitting Indian Style, reaching for her foot. “I should get used to doing this a lot, for both of you.”

“I can massage yours too, Baby,” Molly said to him, gently putting her hand on Fjord’s foot. “We’ll both be taking care of her and baby soon, so we’ll be on our feet a lot.”

Jester wiggled her toes towards Fjord. “Have at me, Pet,” she said. Jester laid back against the pillows and unstrapped her harness before relaxing with her hands folded over her stomach. “Mmm… soon, little baby… soon…” Fjord moved closer to Jester and took her foot in his hand, carefully pushing his thumbs into the bottom and beginning to work out the soreness and stiffness from her muscles. 

Meanwhile, Molly helped Jester out of the harness completely and then lay down with her head near Jester’s tummy, her hand over the darker hand. “I wonder, will you be a chocolate brownie or a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie, Little One?”

Jester hummed pleasurably as Fjord massaged her feet. “It doesn’t really matter…” Jester mused, idly playing with Molly’s hair. “I mean, they’ll be all of ours, you know?”

“Oh, I’m just talking to them,” she said softly. “They’re only a few weeks along, but I feel like connecting with our baby now is important.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Fjord nodded in agreement. “Talking and singing and playing music... I’ve been doing a lot of reading since we got home from Spring Break.”

Jester laughed a little. “You guys, they’re not even the size of a bean yet,” she said. “I agree that talking and singing and all that is important but you’re being a little silly. It’s sweet though.”

“Can you blame me for being sentimental, Babydoll?” Molly smirked. “I’m happy and excited...”

Jester brushed her fingers through Molly’s hair. “I don’t blame you, Molly,” she said. “I’m really excited too.”

Molly looked over at Fjord, realizing that he hadn’t gotten to cum again this time. “You doing okay over there, Mister Fjord?”

Fjord blinked, not expecting to get to get off again. “Hmm? Oh, yes, Miss, I’m okay.” He was softening slowly, so he didn’t feel the urgency anymore. 

Jester flexed her foot to boop Fjord with her toe. “He’s a good boy, right Fjord?” she said with a smile.

“Hmmm, yes, Mistress,” he said, smiling and moving on to Jester’s opposite foot and continuing to massage her. “How does that feel, My Mistress?”

“Mmm, it feels great,” Jester said. “My feet weren’t even hurting but they feel better anyway. And I’m sure it’ll be even better once I’m all fat and heavy,” she said with a big smile.

As Fjord finished with Jester’s foot massage, he crawled up the bed and settled on Jester’s side opposite Molly. “Your pet is very happy and excited for our future,” he said.

Jester switched sides and curled around Fjord. “Nap time now, yeah?”

Molly moved into position to spoon Jester’s other side and reached her arm around both of them. “Yes, nap time.”


	28. Special Delivery

Shaun had been away from his family for far too long, and this had been a wonderful trip home. Two weeks away, of which he was about a week into. Originally, Vax was supposed to have come with him on this trip, but then work obligations had forced him to cancel, as well as Kiki’s pregnancy being somewhat complicated, and their baby could be born early. Vax hadn’t wanted to be away when that happened, which Shaun completely understood. Didn’t mean he missed him any less. That night had been particularly restless, and Shaun had found it difficult to fall asleep. At around five AM, he was awakened by his Skype going off on his phone. Not even looking to see who it was, he connected with a groggy “Bonjour...”

“Mmm, good morning, Shaun...” Vax said on the other side of the screen. “Did I wake you up?” he asked. It was around 8 in the evening there, and he was missing Shaun.

Shaun had to blink a few times to get his vision to clear, but he smiled as soon as he heard his husband’s voice, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he was hearing a rather aroused tone. “You did, but I don’t mind. I can always go back to sleep after we talk. Good evening to -you-, Gorgeous...” He licked his lips at the sight of Vax, visibly very naked in front of his laptop. “Is it just you there tonight, Babe?”

Vax leaned back in his chair and sighed as he ran a hand down his chest. “Yeah... Kiki wanted to get out for a bit, she’s with Beau tonight... and I wanted to be with you,” he said.

“What a wonderful way to be woken up...” Shaun said, turning on a light by his bed. He glanced around briefly to ensure that he had the lube handy. “Something tells me that you’re in the mood for some nice phone sex, and I’d be happy to oblige. And thankfully... my parents’ room is on the other side of the house.”

“Hmm... good,” Vax said. He closed his eyes and lolled his head back, putting on a show for his husband. “Fuck... Shaun, I miss you...” he moaned. Vax let one hand trail up his neck while he pinched his nipple with the other. “Aahhh! Shaun...”

“Oh, I love hearing you call for me like that, Vax...” Shaun purred, moving his hand up as though he was touching him that way. “I miss you too, very much... The feeling of your skin under my hands, the taste of your neck as I lick and suck and bite it... What do you want to do to me?” 

“Hhnnn.... Shaun... I want you to suck my cock... I want you to fuck me... fuck, I want everything, anything...” he moaned and gasped out, teasing himself over his neck and chest, imagining that his hands were Shaun’s hands and mouth and teeth. “Gods... I love you...”

“I love you too, my beautiful bird...” Shaun crooned. “Fuck, Vax... I wish you had been able to come with me...” He lay on his side, setting the phone down directly in front of him, giving a good view of his face and chest. “I’d be on top of you right now... riding you like a stallion...”

Vax’s cock twitched at Shaun’s words. “Oh... fuck,” he breathed. Vax opened his eyes and looked at Shaun. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful...”

“Aren’t I, though?” Shaun said teasingly. “But you’re much more beautiful than I...” Making sure that Vax was looking at him, he reached down and began stroking himself. “What a wonderful relief of morning wood you’ve always been... Oh, Vax, I want you so bad...”

Vax blushed down to his chest and he moaned. “Oooohh... fuck, Shaun... I haven’t even touched myself and my cock just jumped... I wish you were here... oh fuck…”

“Please... touch yourself...” Shaun whimpered. “I need to see you come undone... but slowly... Gods, I wish you were here with me too... I want that amazing mouth on me while I suck your brain out through your cock...” He grabbed the bottle of lube and put a little in his hand, making the glide of his hand over his own cock a little smoother.

“I’m sure you could suck my very soul out through my cock,” Vax said, and reached for his own bottle of lube. “I almost want to see if I could come untouched, just watching you...” he teased. “But, if you say to touch myself, then I must obey.” Vax shifted himself and his camera so that Shaun could see from his head down to his crotch, his hard cock proudly on display. He spread a little of the lubricant on his hand and gripped himself gently. “Ooohhhhh, Shaun....”

“Oh, if that’s what you wanted, you should have said...” Shaun said with a smirk. “Stop touching yourself... I do want to see if you can do that just by watching me. You’re such a good boy...”

Vax groaned and immediately took his hand away. His breath was shaky with need. “Y-yes, sir...” he said and pinned his hands under his thighs. “Sh-shit...” he whispered. This was so fucking hot.

“Very good boy...” Shaun purred, continuing to stroke himself, keeping his cock hidden just off-camera. “If you keep being such a good boy, I may let you see down below... For now, I want you to put one of our toys in your mouth, and give it a good blowjob...”

Vax pulled open a drawer in his desk and pulled out a very special toy. It was a cast mold of Shaun’s fully erect dick. He held the base in one hand and stroked up the length with the other. “How’s this, sir?”

“Ooooh, I can almost feel that hand stroking me...” he said, moving his hand in time with Vax’s hand. “Put me in that filthy mouth of yours...” He was so glad that he’d had the patience to have that mold made, even though the process had been rather painful thanks to a Viagra-induced erection. 

Vax’s blush deepened a little and he maintained eye contact with Shaun as he licked the toy from base to tip. “Oh, fuck... I can’t wait to have my mouth on you sir...” he moaned. Vax took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before coming back off with a wet pop.

“Oh, fuck yes...” Shaun moaned as he watched his husband work his magic on the toy. His hand kept moving in time with the movement of it, and he moaned loudly. “Such a perfect slut for me... How did I get so lucky?”

Vax groaned with pleasure. “Same way, mmm, that I got lucky with such a perfect master,” he moaned between licks to the toy. Vax tilted his head back and took the toy as far as he could into his mouth and swallowed around it. “Hhhhmmmmm....”

“That’s right, Baby...Ahh... Fuck yeah...” Shaun moaned as he watched most of the toy disappear into Vax’s mouth, knowing how good it felt when it actually happened. He gripped the end of his cock a little tighter, trying to simulate the feeling of being swallowed around. “You’re so good to your master, Pet... Such a good little slut... all for me... Oh fuck yes... Vax’ildan...”

Vax kept his hands on the toy in his mouth as he slowly pumped back and forth on it. He eventually had to pull away to catch his breath. “Aaahhh.... fuck... oh gods, can I please see you, master?” he begged. Vax’s cock twitched against his stomach, leaking just a little.

Shaun thought about it for a short moment, then hummed. “Yes... you’ve been a good boy so far, so you deserve to be rewarded.” He moved the camera down a little, showing his big, thick cock, rock-hard and leaking precum onto his hand as he worked himself. “You’re going to be my cock-warmer for a good amount of time when I get home... So, get used to having me in your mouth... Fuck... I can’t wait...”

Vax felt another surge of pleasure through his body as his cock leaked more precum onto his stomach. “Ohhhh fuck,” he moaned. Vax took the toy into his mouth again, working to relax his jaw and slip the tip into his throat. The toy itself was softer than Shaun, which allowed for play like this. “Hhhmm! Mmmmmm...” Vax whined and moaned as he stuffed his mouth and throat with Shaun’s cock, spit dribbling down his chin and tears pricking at his eyes. He was so hard, he wanted to cum so bad...

“Cum, Vax...” Shaun practically ordered. “Cum for me... And let me really hear you... Like the little fucking slut you are... Getting off just by watching me and sucking on that cock... Fuck, it won’t be long now, Pet, and I’ll be cumming in that filthy mouth... Filling your throat with my cum...” Each time he said Cum, he emphasized it, not knowing exactly what state of mind Vax was in, or if he was in the right headspace to orgasm each time the order was given. “Cum!”

Vax’s cock jumped with each command word, but it was that last one that sent him over the edge. He pulled the cock away from his mouth, a string of drool connecting it to his lips. “Ooooohhh!!! Oh fuck!!” Vax cried out as he came, cum spurting out and gathering on his stomach. “Ah... fuck... shit, gods...” Vax moaned and breathed as he came down. “Now, now you... Sir...”

Seeing his pet cumming was enough to drive him over the edge, and he cried out in ecstasy, aiming his cock toward his face as he came hard. Bits of it landed in his bangs and chin, but a good amount of it did in fact hit him square in the face, and as he caught his breath, he looked in the camera directly at Vax. “Good boy... Making your Master all dirty...”

“Oh, fuck... fuck that’s hot...” Vax said softly. “I’d love to be there, to clean you up,” he said. Vax wiped his hand across his face in an attempt to clean himself up a little. “Ah... so... good morning, my darling,” he said with a smile.

“Mmmm, good morning yourself...” Shaun purred, wiping the cum away with a hand towel that he’d placed on the bedside table. “I’m going to make such a mess of you and our room when I get home... The maids will hate us...”

“Oh, hopefully not too much,” Vax teased back. “We wouldn’t want to have them quit on us or something...”

“Oh, they won’t quit on us,” he chuckled. “We treat them well and pay them well too. In fact, I’ve instructed them to make a note of who cleans the bedroom each time we... make a mess... and give them a $100 bonus for that day.” Shaun lazily continued stroking his cock, just laying there enjoying the company. “When you pick me up from the airport, you better be wearing a cock ring and a stretching plug, because we’re fucking in the back of the limo...”

Vax bit his lip and smiled at Shaun through the camera. “I look forward to it, darling,” he purred. Vax reached over for a rag and fully cleaned himself off. “There, that’s a bit better.”

“Think you could go another round, Love?” Shaun purred. “I want to turn the scene around... and call you Master now...” 

“Mmm, if you keep talking like that, yeah,” he said. Vax started lazily stroking his cock. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want you to command me...” Shaun said, moving so that he was kneeling on the bed, knees spread but still in the “sit” position directly in front of the camera, his half-hard cock in full view. “Your pet is ready for you, Master...”

“Do you have any toys with you, Pet?” Vax asked. 

“Yes, Master,” he said meekly. “That toy we had made of you is always with me on trips you’re not on... though I haven’t used it yet on this trip... And that makes me a bad boy...”

Vax shook his finger and tisk’ed at Shaun. “Oh, yes it does... I think you’d better tease yourself with my cock, Pet,” he said.

“How would Master like his pet to do this?” Shaun said, still not moving.

Vax leaned in close to the microphone and dropped the tone of his voice. “Go fetch,” he commanded.

Shaun let out a little yip and would have wagged his tail if he had one. He quickly got into his suitcase and fetched the toy, quickly returning to the bed after putting his collar on as well. This kind of play was always fun for him. “Hands and knees, Master? Or on my back?”

“Oh, good boy getting your collar.” Vax praised. “Now, turn around, get on your hands and knees, and start prepping yourself,” he ordered. The power trip was definitely getting his cock interested again.

Shaun was shaking a little as he turned around so that his ass was facing the camera. The toy in his hand, he slicked it up with lube and reached between his legs, teasing his hole with the tip. “Oh, Master...”

“Can you take me already, Pet? No stretching needed?” Vax asked, a little surprised. “What a good boy you are...”

“Just the tip just yet, Master...” Shaun said softly, pushing just a little of the head into the ring of muscle, letting it sit there while he adjusted. “But I’ll... I’ll never forget... that time Master took me rough... It felt great...”

Vax firmly stoked himself and groaned as pleasure surged back into him. “Hhhm, I can do that again... as often as you’d like... fuck...”

Shaun’s eyes rolled back a little as he pushed the toy further in, faster than he usually would have. His hand held it there, wishing he could feel Vax’s weight as well as his cock. “Will you spank me, Master? Punish me for being a bad boy all week...”

“Mmmmm, that’s a lovely idea... I’m so glad you know what you deserve...” Vax said. He gripped his own cock a little tighter as Shaun fucked himself. “Oh, fuck, you’re so tight, pet...”

A sharp slap could be heard as Shaun reached back and smacked his own ass with his free hand. He winced and bit his lip, but he loved that feeling. “Yes, Master, that’s one thing your pet is good at... being tight for you...” More of the toy went in, as quick as Shaun could shove it in. “Oh, Fuck, Master! Yes, fill me up!” Another slap to his ass caused him to fall fully into that subspace, and he got quiet while still being rough on himself with the toy. “Oh, Master... Master... Ohhhh...”

“Oohhh fuck, yes Pet... good boy, you’re so good...” Vax whispered and moaned as he jerked himself, watching his husband come undone. “Ah, fuck that’s good...”

Shaun felt like he was on the best kind of high, and this was far deeper into the subspace than he’d ever fallen before. He no longer felt the pain of the roughness of this play, and it was like he was floating. “Master, fuck me harder, please! Oh, Master, pleasepleasepleaseplease... imagoodboy... imagoodboy...” He pushed the toy in as hard and deep as possible, not feeling the slight cutting such rough treatment was causing him. All he could feel was the wonderful feeling of being fucked by his Master. However, there was blood trickling down his leg...

As Vax watched and fucked into his hand, he noticed what the rough treatment was doing to Shaun. “Aaahh... Wait, stop. Red! Shaun, stop!”

Shaun’s eyes snapped open, suddenly pulled out of the subspace. He winced, feeling the pain again, and immediately knew why Vax had stopped him. “Oh, fuck...” He slid off the bed, trying to keep from getting more blood on the blanket, grabbing the phone and running into the bathroom. He placed the toy in the sink and sat down on the toilet, bringing the phone up so his face was visible, but he didn’t look at Vax. “I’m sorry...”

“Oh, my darling, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong... I just wish I’d been there to prevent it from happening,” Vax said. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this kind of play over the phone...”

This was so embarrassing, to be sitting on the toilet instead of still kneeling on the bed imagining his husband plowing into him. Tears came to his eyes and he had to hide his face in his hand. “I shouldn’t have been shoving in so hard. I feel like I’ve ruined it...”

“Shaun, my darling, you did no such thing. It’ll be fine,” Vax tried to comfort him. “Remember, the most important thing is to be safe...” He was quiet for a moment. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said, wiping his eyes. “I need to clean myself up and try to clean up the blood on the blanket, so Mother doesn’t have a conniption...” He chuckled a little at his mother’s over-protective nature. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll call you back, Okay?”

Vax ached to be there with Shaun, to be able to hug him, help him clean up, something. Instead, he just smiled softly and said, “Okay. I love you.” Shaun wiped his backside, glad that the bleeding was mostly superficial and had stopped quickly after he’d gotten up. It was still incredibly embarrassing that he’d let himself get so carried away that he’d hurt himself like this. However, Vax was a wonderful Master and had gotten him to stop before any serious damage was done. Taking a damp rag to the bed, he found that the spot on the blanket was also very small and light. Throwing on a robe, he went out to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of water bottles and then returned to the bed and called Vax back.

“That was easy.”

“Good, are you feeling better?” Vax asked. He didn’t expect them to continue tonight, but he wanted to check anyway.

“Yes, Darling,” he said, settling back down onto the bed, once again naked. He still had the collar on, still somewhat in the mood but feeling lazy about it. “Thank you for being such a good master to your puppy...” he said, lazily fingering the little trinket on the collar ring. 

“Of course,” Vax said. “You’re a good boy, but you shouldn’t be so rough on yourself... are you still in the mood?”

“Always, Master...” he hummed teasingly. “I’m not as gung-ho as I was when I woke up, but yes, I could keep going. What would you like me to do?”

Vax hummed in thought. “I want you to get yourself hard again but take your time. You’re my good boy, Shaun, and you deserve to be treated softly... imagine it’s me, kissing up your thighs... caressing your cock and balls with my tongue...”

“Oh, Vax... Master...” he corrected himself, trailing his hand back down to his shaft, stroking himself gently. “Your puppy loves his Master... Loves being Master’s good boy... Loves everything Master does for him...” 

“It’s okay, puppy... look at you, you’re so good...” Vax praised. He got some more lube on his fingers and slowly started stroking himself. “Do you want me to suck your cock again? Or should I stroke you off?”

“Please, Master, pet me...” Shaun whimpered. “Stroke me off... I want Master to send me over the cliff... over and over... I want to get so worn out that I have to sleep again after we’re done... Oh, Gods, Master...”

“I will... oh yes, puppy... I’ll pet you until you cum, and then more... I’ll keep getting you off until you’re shooting blanks...” Vax purred to Shaun over the screen. He’d be really impressed if Shaun could do this himself...

“Yes, Master, Fuck...” Shaun groaned in pleasure. “Your puppy... is a good boy... Fuck...” His body was getting so hot and tight, and he was getting extremely hard again. “I’m not gonna last long, Master... Your puppy loves it when you pet him in such a perfect way... Fuuuck... Fuck fuck fuck!”

“That’s it, cum for me... oh my good, good boy...” Vax moaned, still stroking himself slowly. This was all about Shaun, he didn’t really care if he got off again.

“Master... This isn’t just about me...” Shaun said softly, looking at Vax intently. “Your puppy would love it if Master would cum with him...” 

“Mmmm, I know you would... but I’m really not close... I want you to cum over and over again... and I know I don’t have the energy for all that,” Vax said affectionately. “So please, Shaun... be a good boy and cum for me.”

Vax’s words were like butter whipped with honey, and it didn’t take long for Shaun to get worked up to the edge, throwing his head back and careening over the cliff. “Master! I’m cumming! Fuck yes! Fuck! VAX!!”

Vax watched as white splattered on Shaun’s stomach. “Oooh... good boy, Shaun... that’s so good...” Vax moaned and stroked himself a little more firmly as his cock throbbed. “Now keep going, dearest...”

“Yes, Master,” Shaun whimpered as he continued to stroke himself, pushing a bit harder and picking up the pace even more. He didn’t stay soft for very long and was soon very hard again. “It feels so good to have you petting me, Master... Master Vax’ildan... I love you... I love being your puppy... Oh gods!”

“Aaah.. fuck, Shaun...” Vax stroked himself harder, faster. “I love you too, good boy... cum for me, cum again...” He wanted to last longer, but it was so tempting to let himself go.

Shaun was slowly slipping back into the subspace, and hearing Vax moaning for him to cum again was making his brain start to go quiet. The whole world was slipping away, except for Shaun and his Master. “Master... so close... Very close again... Master... Fuck fuck fuck!” And again, his body became tense and he practically howled at the intensity of his orgasm. “MASTER VAX’ILDAN!”

“Ooohhhh, good boy,” Vax drawled into a moan. “Gods, fuck... oh Shaun! You’re so good!” Vax squeezed around his base to edge himself. “Fuck... again, pet. You can do it, I know you can,” he said.

“Yes, Master....” Shaun said, taking a few moments to catch his breath, still stroking himself, just not at the same speed or intensity. “Your puppy needs a tiny rest, though... Does Master want me to finger myself?”

“No, pet... leave that alone for a little while, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself again by accident. I do want you to cum again though... don’t rush it, but soon. Okay?”

“Mmmmm, yes, Master...” Shaun purred. He wanted to play with his nipples to get going again a bit faster, but knew he needed to ask. “May I play with my nipples, Master? Oh, your puppy wishes Master was here... Fuck, Master... Ohhhh...”

“Yes, Shaun, oh fuck... mmmm! I wish I was there too... gods,” Vax moaned and panted out. He wanted to keep stroking himself, but knew that if he did he would cum too soon. He let go of his cock and let it stand there, leaking against his stomach. “Oh fuck...”

“My glorious Master...” Shaun hummed, seeing how very erect Vax was. “May your pet put that in his mouth, Master?” Thankfully, he had the cleaned-up toy on the bed next to him. “Puppy needs a sweet drink...”

“Yes, pet... suck my hard, heavy cock...” Vax groaned as he gave himself light, teasing touches. He wanted to see his husband fucked to exhaustion before he came again.

Not bothering with the lube yet, Shaun put the toy up to his lips and drew it into his mouth. He hummed around it, opening his mouth as wide as he could get it, relaxing his muscles in his throat and taking in as much of the toy as he could. “Mmmmmm....”

“Fuck yeah... good boy, Shaun... be careful now, don’t hurt yourself, Pet...” Vax instructed as he watched Shaun deep throat the dildo.

Shaun nodded quickly, knowing well how to take his husband’s cock in the best way, in the way that would have the smaller man writhing under him, begging him not to stop. But he knew not to go too hard either, how not to hurt himself or gag on it. “Mmmmmmm....” The more he imagined the taste of Vax on his tongue, the more aroused he got again. “Mmm, maaaahaaa...”

Vax watched, mesmerized, imagining how it would feel for Shaun to suck him off like that. “Oh fuck... gods, you’re so good... shit...” He wrapped his hand around his cock again and tried to go slowly. “Gods, Shaun...”

“Is Master... going to cum for his puppy?” Shaun moaned, pulling off the toy momentarily. “Puppy wants to drink everything Master has...” And then he went back to sucking and bobbing the toy in and out of his mouth. “Mmmmmm.... Ohhhhh....”

Vax squeezed down on himself and breathed hard for a moment. “Fuck, I don’t want to just yet... but fuck....” He stilled his hand and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to distract himself. “Gods, Shaun, you’re so sexy, so good for me... cum one more time for me, and I’ll let you drink. Can you do that, Pet?”

“Mmmm-hmmm...” Shaun said, pulling the toy out of his mouth after a moment and focusing on his cock. “Master... Oh, Master, yes... Your puppy wants to cum for you... Please order your puppy to cum... Keep saying the word until your puppy cums hard for his Master... It’s going to be... very big this time... Ohfuckyesmaster!”

“Yes, cum for me... Good boy, cum! Cum now!” Vax ordered him, eyes glued to the screen.

“VAX! YES! OH GODS YES!” Shaun screamed, the thick white substance spurting from his cock as he convulsed in pleasure. It was the hardest he’d cummed in a while, and at this point he knew he was going to need to change his bedding because of the sweat and cum on it. “Fuuuuck... Master... Ohhh, oh gods...”

Vax barely had to move his hand. “Oh fuck! Shaun! OH GODS FUCK!!” he shouted as he also came in thick ropes up his chest and stomach. Vax was glad he was alone in the house for how loud he was being. “Ooooohh.... fuuuck... good boy, Shaun.... fuck...”

Shaun nearly blacked out at the force of his orgasm but forced himself to keep his eyes open as he caught his breath, groaning in pleasure. “Ohhhh, Vax... That was really good... I love you, My Master...” He was still in the subspace, not wanting to leave it quite yet. Vax was probably going to need to draw him back.

Vax smiled and hummed a bit. “Mmmm, that was lovely.... it’s time to come back now, yeah?” he asked. Vax reached out a hand and mimed like he was taking off Shaun’s collar. “My good, good boy...”

Shaun took off the collar and held it in his hand, kissing the little charm that had Vax’s name on it. “I’m so glad I made you happy, Master Vax’ildan...” he said, slowly emerging from the subspace, though he didn’t want to. “I AM a good boy... I’m a very lucky boy...”

“You always make me happy, Shaun. I love you,” Vax said with a smile. “Come on now, you have to clean up at least a little before you go back to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna move...” Shaun said petulantly with a groan. “Wanna stay snuggled up with you...” There was a knock on his door, followed by a rather concerned female voice speaking in thick French.

“Shaun, are you alright? I heard quite loud noises coming from over here. Are you hurt, Son?”

“Mama, I’m a married man talking to my husband at 6 o’clock in the morning,” Shaun said back to her in light French. “Sorry if I woke you up! He’s going to bed soon, and I’m going back to sleep! You should too!” He turned back to Vax and grinned sheepishly. “My mother is... rather protective of me, even now.”

“Mmm, I see that,” Vax said amusedly. “Give her my regards when you’re up later.” He reached over for the towel he’d used before and started wiping himself off. “Are you good now? Back out of the subspace?”

“After that interruption, yeah,” Shaun said, grabbing the damp cloth he’d used to clean up the blood earlier to also wipe himself clean of all the cum on his body and in his hair. “I’ll send you a picture from the bath later...”

“I look forward to it, love,” Vax said. He yawned then. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted after all that. We should get back to sleep, yeah?”

Shaun hummed and gazed lazily into the camera. “Shall I call you at 5 am for you for another round, Dearest? I can make it worth your while.”

Vax laughed a little. “That would only be fair play, I suppose. Sure, I look forward to your wake-up call. I love you.”

“Good night, My Darling,” Shaun said, kissing the camera. “I’ll see you in the morning...”

“Goodnight, my dearest,” Vax said, kissing back. “See ya,” and he hung up the phone.


	29. Yorkshire Pudding

_To the honorable Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, of Whitestone Manor of England, Buckingham Palace sends its greetings. Her Majesty, The Queen, wishes to send her apologies to you for the errors that she and the Royal Family has unintentionally made in the last several years. Most of these have regrettably been incurred by the immediate De Rolo family. You have not been given due process over the several years that you have lived in the Americas, and you and your family are owed a great debt. At your earliest convenience, you and your wife, and children who can travel with you, are asked to return to Buckingham Palace to receive upgraded titles to Duke and Duchess, and a sizable increase to the monthly funding that your family receives, to the total amount of 20,000£ per month (roughly $25,000), effective immediately. Please respond to this message as soon as you are able so that we may make travel arrangements. Yours in Service to The Crown and Parliament..._

“Darling, will you come in here, please?” Percy called to Vex. “I’ve just received a rather interesting message from the family ties in London.”

Vex walked into Percy’s office from the living room. She stood behind his chair and rubbed her swollen belly. “What is it, dear?” she asked, peering at the screen over Percy’s head.

“It appears that The Queen has become rather upset by my parents’ antics against me,” Percy said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “She’s increasing our allowance, by a lot, and giving us new titles, and wants to see us at Buckingham Palace as soon as we can make the trip with the children. I’m guessing that Cassandra might be getting a similar invitation, so perhaps we should plan to go to Paris from there, for our second honeymoon?” 

Seconds later, a frantic text message from Cass came through to his phone. “Did you just get an email from London, Brother?!” Cassandra texted. Percy chuckled and responded affirmatively. “I’m going to be a Countess! Oh, my gods, I’m going to be a Countess! Ahhh!”

“Yep, she’s freaking out as well,” Percy chuckled. “The children are all too young to be titled, but they’re likely to be given titles upon their 16th birthdays as well.”

“Holy shit…” Vex'ahlia said incredulously. “That’s… that’s amazing! Oh, Percy!” she gasped as she moved to hug him. “I can’t believe it! I mean, I can of course, it’s right there, but this is amazing!” Vex calmed herself slightly and stood again. “Of course, we should work it into our vacation to Paris, since we’re going that way anyhow, and we should definitely bring as many of the kids with us as we can.”

“Cassandra was planning to be the babysitter for the children while we were gone anyway, so sending them home with her while we’re in Paris will work well,” Percy reasoned, wrapping his arms around Vex’s arms as she hugged him from behind. “Oh, Darling... The kids will finally meet their aunts and uncles. I honestly want nothing to do with Mother and Father unless they make an effort to make amends with us. They are spiteful liars and I refuse to prostrate myself for them to make a mockery of my life. Vesper and the others have stayed in contact with me, so I know it’s only my parents who spoke poorly of Cassandra and me...”

Vex kissed the top of Percy’s head. “I know, dearest. Pay them no mind, we have cause to celebrate, and planning to do!” she said. “We need to respond as soon as we can, we don’t want to keep the queen waiting… when should we go, do you think?”

“Oh, yes, a summons from the Queen isn’t something to be taken lightly, or delayed,” Percy said. “But travel arrangements can take time, so I think we should plan for a couple of weeks from now. We’ll be gone for at least three weeks, total. A week in London, and then our vacation for two weeks in Paris.” There were a couple of the noble couples that Percy really hoped they wouldn’t have to see or deal with during their stay, people who were just as power-hungry as his parents, and a bit more vicious as well. He wasn’t going to speak of it right now, but it was something to think about. 

“That sounds good to me,” Vex said. “So, we’ll leave in what? A couple of weeks? Go ahead and start correspondence to get our travel arrangements done, I should be fine to travel if we leave relatively soon.”

“Yes, we should be able to make the arrangements to leave by the end of this month,” Percy said, looking at his business calendar. “The timing on this couldn’t have been better, actually. Calianna and the other ladies are highly capable to running the events we have scheduled while I’m gone, and the biggest event of the summer apart from Kiki and Beau’s wedding isn’t until mid-July, just after we get back. I’m...” Percy suddenly realized how close Vex was to him, feeling her breasts practically cradling his neck as she leaned into him. “I’m thinking that we should... go back to the bedroom, My Darling... I’m suddenly feeling rather... excited.”

Vex pressed her chest closer to Percy, teasing him with the contact. “As am I, Dearest,” Vex purred. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m open for just about anything that you are, actually...” Percy hummed, reaching back behind himself to trail his hand over her waist. “Mistress’s choice...”

Vex turned Percy’s chair around and pulled him out by both hands. “Follow me then,” she said with a wink. “I think I’m in the mood for a classic pegging…”

“Mmmmm, I do love when you do that to me, Mistress,” Percy said with a soft chuckle. “And how would you like your pet to start? Shall I strip down quickly and sit for you, or do you want to undress me yourself?”

“I’d like you to start by stripping,” Vex said, leading Percy into the room. “Then kneel on the bed for me, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said with an easy smile, already undoing the top button of his shirt with his free hand. He stripped out of his pants quickly, including underwear, and knelt on the bed with nothing but his tie on, dangling loosely around his neck like a collar.

Vex stood at the foot of the bed with her hips cocked to one side. “Mmm, I like the look of that...” she said. She pulled their box of toys out from under the bed, setting it next to Percy on the comforter.

Vex popped the dildo off the front of her harness and lay down between Percy’s legs. “Mmm, hello…” she purred, taking his cock in hand and pumping him up.

Percy felt his pulse quicken again, his eyes fluttering closed as she began touching him. “Fuck... Mmmmm, Mistress...” He quickly became hard under her touch, letting out a series of lewd moans. “Mistress... Your pet... would like a little bit of pain... to be mixed in with the pleasure...”

Vex kissed up the inside of Percy’s thigh. “What did you have in mind, Puppy?” she asked.

“Scratching, Mistress,” he said meekly. “Spanking and whipping would be welcomed by your pet as well.” His eyes clouded as he imagined the pain, and he finally slipped into subspace, where he was trusting of her to ensure they both got what they wanted out of this. 

Vex thought for a moment. She could do a lot more once she flipped Percy over and fucked him, but she’d have to get creative from this angle. “That sounds lovely, Pet...” she said. Vex kept one hand around the base of Percy’s cock and scratched the nails of her other hand down the inside of his thigh.

Percy gasped in pain, pulling at his restraints as a natural reaction to it, even though he knew full well that he’d asked for it. It hurt like hell, but he loved it. “Ohhh, fuck yes, Mistress! It hurts so damn good! Fuck!”

“Good,” Vex said with a smile. She licked a stripe up Percy’s cock before sucking just the head into her mouth.

“Mistress...” Percy whined, knowing that once again he wasn’t going to last long. “Oh, gods... Mistress is so perfect... Your pet is... So lucky... Ohhhh, fuck...”

Vex popped off of Percy. “My pet is being very loud,” she said, pumping him. “Do you need a gag?”

“If Mistress wishes to give her pet a gag, he will take it,” Percy said. “But he will try to quiet down. Apologies, Mistress...”

Vex hummed and walked her nails around to the outside of Percy’s thigh, then scratched them down. “No, I think that’ll be your job...” she said before taking his cock into her mouth again.

Percy hissed and bit his lip in an effort to be quiet, letting out another soft whine when she engulfed him in her mouth. “Hnnng... Oh yessss...” 

Vex started bobbing her head up and down Percy’s cock, coming up to swirl her tongue around the head. “Mmm, you’re so tasty, Pet...”

“Thank you, Mistress...” he whispered, trying to keep his hips still, as hard as it was to do so. He was getting so close now, he didn’t think he could stop himself now from cumming. “Your pet is close... Very close...”

“Good,” Vex said. She drew a deep breath and took Percy’s cock all the way into her mouth, her nose just touching his pubic hair. “Mmmmm...”

“Oh, gods, Mistress!” Percy gasped, barely able to control his voice. Feeling his cock slip down into her throat was enough to make him careen over the edge into orgasm number two of the afternoon. He clamped his lips and eyes shut and keened, feeling his cum leave his cock.

Vex relaxed her throat and swallowed all of Percy’s cum down. “Mmm, fuck... gods, Percy... good boy,” she said, nuzzling at the inside of his thigh. “I love you so much...”

Still in subspace, Percy smiled as he came down from his orgasm. “I love you too, My Darling Vex’ahlia... My wonderful Mistress... My amazing wife.”

Vex turned her head and bit lightly at Percy’s thigh. “And don’t you forget it, my darling Pet, my beautiful husband,” she said. Vex crawled up to lay next to Percy then and rested her head on his chest. “Can I get a color, dearest?”

“Green, Mistress,” he said, looking at her with a tender smile. “Your pet requests just a small rest before you flip him over and peg him, Mistress.”

“Granted,” Vex said, closing her eyes and taking a little rest herself. “Just let me know when you’re ready, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said very softly. “May your puppy also get a ball or chew toy to bite on when we get started again? It’ll help with the initial pain...” Vex hummed in affirmation and walked her nails over Percy’s chest, scratching lightly here and there.

Laying here like this was pure bliss. Now, nearly 11 years into their marriage, and over 15 years of knowing each other, their dynamic and love couldn’t be stronger. Though he did have to wonder, what would his family and the others in the Royal Court think if it ever came to public light that they were polyamorous and had multiple lovers? Not that it mattered here, but British politics had always been brutal. Of course, the compound that was being built may as well be a palace or castle. Whitestone Manor was basically getting a second edition here in the States. He did hope that Her Majesty would visit one day...

“A penny for your thoughts, pet?” Vex asked quietly.

“Just thinking about London,” he said just as softly. “Not that it’s any of their business, but the Crown may not approve of our large family dynamic, with Vax and Kiki and the rest. We’re going to be a bit more in the public eye going forward, and you know how they are with keeping up appearances.”

Vex turned over onto her side and looked up at Percy. “Well, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t approve of your wife fucking you in the ass on the regular either, so…” she trailed off, giving Percy a look. “But I understand your concerns. We’ll have to be careful I suppose, but I think we can handle it.”

“Oh, the Crown doesn’t care about how my wife fucks me, though the Vatican might,” Percy chuckled. “When we move the family into the compound and all these non-nobles move in with us, that might be an issue, but only slightly. After all, we’re not living in the UK anymore, so it shouldn’t matter.” He wanted to touch his wife’s cheek, but he was still bound to the bed. “Anyway... Mistress, your pet is ready...”

“The Vatican can go fuck itself,” Vex commented lightly as she sat up again. She first released Percy’s hands from the headboard, keeping them tied together. She then moved back to his feet, untying them from the end posts. “Alright, puppy, hands and knees for your Mistress,” Vex said, taking a more dominating tone.

“Yes, Mistress,” Percy said obediently, turning over and getting onto his hands and knees. “May your pet make a repeat request for the chew toy, Mistress?”

“Yes, darling,” Vex said. She walked over to the toy box and pulled out a squeaky ball toy. Vex walked back up to the side of the bed and held it out for Percy to take. “Here you go, my good boy,” she said sweetly.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Percy said, leaning over and taking the ball in his mouth without using his hands. He carefully set it on the bed and got a firmer grip on it in his teeth, causing it to squeak a little. Looking at Vex briefly, he put his head down and his ass a little higher, indicating that he was ready for her.

Vex couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. “Aww, what an adorable little slut you are,” she said. Vex attached the cock back onto her harness, set the bottle of lube next to Percy on the bed, and set the toy box on the floor. “There, I think we’re ready to go…”

“Yes, Mistress, I’m -your- cock-slut,” he said around the ball. He wiggled his ass as though he had a tail to wag and moaned softly, his eyes clouding up again as he drifted back into subspace. “Please, Mistress, peg your puppy...”

“In a moment, pet,” Vex said, “There’s one more thing.” She used a slightly different tie to reattach the rope on Percy’s ankles to the end posts on the bed. He still had enough room to raise his ass in the air, but he was otherwise tied down. Vex then climbed up onto the bed between Percy’s spread legs. “Do you have enough slack?”

Percy tested the movement of his feet and nodded. “Yes, Mistress, your pet has enough to move a little.” 

Vex rubbed her hand over the softest part of Percy’s ass. “Mmm…” she hummed, biting her lip before raising her hand and smacking him. “Nice…”

Percy yelped, biting down on the ball, causing it to squeak comically, as though it was laughing at him. “Mmmm... feels good...” he said after a very brief moment. “Another, please, Mistress...”

Vex repeated the motion and squeezed at his cheek before letting it go. “You’re a good boy, Percy.”

Feeling Vex’s hand on his cheek, soothing it after the smacks, made Percy almost purr. Oh, he had a good owner, such a wonderful mistress. “Imagoodboy... Imagoodboy...”

Vex gave Percy’s butt a little pat before picking up the bottle of lube and slicking two fingers. She pressed them against his hole, easing her way in. “You’re a very good boy…”

“Oh, fuck yes, Mistress,” Percy whined, biting down on the toy to keep quiet, to keep from getting too loud. Just two fingers wasn’t nearly as big as the dildo she was about to fuck him with, so he knew more wonderful pain was coming, and that he would likely be trying to cum at least twice more tonight. “Please, Mistress, spank your puppy again while you fuck him...”

Vex smirked but didn’t speak as she brought her free hand down on Percy’s bare skin. “You’re such a glutton for punishment, Puppy… did you do something bad?” She lubed up a third finger and started easing it in, pumping her fingers slowly.

“Your pet doesn’t think so,” he admitted, moaning as he felt her third finger starting to stretch him. “Your Puppy just loves being spanked...” He felt Vex brush his sweet spot and let out another rather loud moan. “Ohhh, fuck, Mistress...”

“Mm, good boy… We should get you tied up… on camera… see how much you can take…” Vex teased, continuing to spank Percy’s ass. “We’ll have a nice studio, once the new house is built… would you like that, Puppy?” Vex thrust her three fingers in as far as she could, curling and flexing them to stretch him open.

“Oh, yes, Mistress, your Puppy would love that...” he moaned. “A kennel and puppy play area down in the studio would be nice too... If it pleases Mistress... I know another puppy who would enjoy that too...”

“Oh?” Vex asked casually. “Who did you have in mind?” The idea sounded great to her, but she couldn’t think of anyone else who was into puppy play.

“Only our favorite big black man, Fjord,” Percy said, feeling himself relax against her fingers. “He’s talked to me about puppy play, and wants to do it a bit more regularly, especially in the new house.” 

“Oh, that’d be nice… you two seem to get along quite well…” Vex added more lubricant to her hand and Percy’s hole, making the thrusts that much smoother. “More to the point though…”

Percy let out a rather loud groan as he felt her fingers thrust in him with renewed vigor. “Oh, fuck, Mistress!” He bit down again on the toy, feeling beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. “Please, Mistress... Please give your puppy... what was promised if he was a good boy...”

Vex smacked Percy’s ass again. “Yes, Pet…” she said. Vex removed her hand and wiped it clean on the towel. She rose to her knees and lube up the toy before sliding it in smoothly.

Percy howled in pleasure as Vex pushed her cock into his ass, teeth grinding into the ball and fingers gripping the sheets below him. Oh, his tail end was going to hurt like mad the next day, but by the gods, it was fucking worth it! “Yes, Mistress! Thank you, Mistress!!”

“Oh, fuck!” Vex groaned. “Oh yes, darling… good boy, good boy Percy…” Once her cock was seated fully into Percy’s ass, Vex trailed her fingers up to his neck and pulled the leash into her hand, letting the chain drape down Percy’s back. “Oh, now that is quite the picture…” Vex purred as she started thrusting her hips in and out.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Percy groaned happily. The chain of the leash was cool against his heated skin, and he longed for her to run her nails down his back as she had to his thighs before. The movement is what got him, though, and he nearly came on the spot. “Ohhh, Mistress... Puppy loves his Mistress... Fuck...”

As if sensing his thoughts, Vex ran her nails down Percy’s back alongside the chain, her other hand holding his hip tightly. “And Mistress loves her good boy,” Vex said. “Does it feel so good, getting fucked like this?”

“Oh, yes, Mistress, so good!” Percy whimpered. “Ohhhh, your pet... won’t last much longer... Oh, Mistress... Your puppy wants to cum...”

Vex scratched her nails down the other side of Percy’s back and slapped his ass again. “Then cum...” She gave him one hard thrust, then another. “Cum for me, puppy!”

Percy couldn’t help but thrust his hips back against Vex, crying out as he felt his body tighten for a few seconds, and then he came on the sheets with a low moan. “Imagoodboy... Fuck... It just feels so good...”

Vex soothed her hands over Percy’s back. “Mmmm, good boy… Can I get a color?”

“Yellow, Darling,” Percy said as he started to come down. “Don’t worry, I’m alright... But I think I’m spent...”

Vex gave one more shallow push before slowly pulling out. “Mmm, fuck yes…” she breathed. “You’re such a good boy, Percy.”

“And you, Vex’ahlia, are a wonderful Mistress,” he said with a tired smile. “If I may, I’d like to stay tied by the wrists for a bit, but released from the other restraints, please?”

“Of course, Darling, just give me a few minutes, okay?” Vex said. She then made her way off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash and dry her cock and harness. Vex returned to the bed and put the toys back in the box, then slowly and carefully released Percy’s ankles.

Percy nodded, waiting patiently for Vex to return and release him, turning over and smiling as he sat up. “Thank you, Darling... That was wonderful.” 

“I hope we’re not done yet,” Vex said, climbing up onto the bed with Percy. “You’ve caused quite a mess, darling, and I’d love for you to clean me up….”

“Oh, I’ll happily clean you up, Sweetheart,” he said with a grin. “Would you mind sitting on my face? I’m a bit tired to be doing anything but laying on my back.”

Vex leaned in and kissed Percy sweetly. “I’d rather be on my back, personally, but if you’re too sore, it’s fine,” she said.

“How about I do a bit of a compromise and we both lay on our sides?” Percy suggested. “That way, neither of us has to do a great deal of work, and we still get the desired results.”

“Oh, that sounds like a great idea,” Vex said, laying on her side. “You’re so smart, puppy…”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Percy said, wondering in the back of his mind why they were still calling each other pet and master names, but he decided to role with it. He moved to lay with his face near her core, his tongue sticking out a little. “Oh, Mistress, you -did- make a mess! Your puppy is definitely looking forward to cleaning you up...”

Vex propped her leg up to give Percy better access. “Mmm, I bet you are... do you want to drop the titles, darling?”

“If you don’t mind, Love?” he asked tentatively. “Speaking in third person is a bit tiring after a while, as much as I love it.” 

Vex shook her head a bit. “I don’t mind, as long as you eat my pussy…”

“Gladly, My Love,” he said with a playful growl, moving in to begin licking broadly over her pussy. Oh, she was sopping wet! His bound hands were at just the right point to move up and tease her clit between both index fingers. “Mmmmmm, Vex’ahlia...”

“Mmmmff!! Oh fuck, Percy,” Vex whined as she felt her clit harden immediately under his touch. “Yesss….”

Percy felt a sudden surge of accomplishment when he felt her harden and a new wash of wetness started to flow from her. “Oh, Darling, you’re so wet...” he growled. “Do you want this to go quickly or should I draw it out and torture you?”

“I’d... mmm, I’d like you to draw it out a little...” Vex said. She threaded one hand into Percy’s hair and just held his face against her gently.

Percy shifted a little, pushed back into subspace as she held him, knowing that she was in control of him. “Mmmmm, yes, My Love...” He licked up her slick, cleaning her up nicely before starting to gently suckle at her clit. 

“Mmmmm! Oh, love...” Vex moaned. She let her head fall back on the pillows. “Percy... your mouth... fuck, it’s amazing...”

“Everything... about you... is amazing,” he said between open-mouth kisses to her clit, smiling at her reaction. “I love you so much... Love of my life... Queen of my heart... Mother of my children... Duchess of my Days, Mistress of my Nights...”

Vex felt her heart swell and her eyes prickle at Percy’s words. He was so eloquent, there was no way she could match his words in effect. “Oh, Percy...”

“Shhhh, it’s alright,” he said, kissing the inside of her thigh. “No need to say anything... I know your heart.” He returned to eating her out, wanting to hear her cry out his name. “How close are you, Vexie?”

When he licked up into her core, Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but gasp and cry out. “Ooooh!! Percy! Fuck, please...”

Using that plea as permission, Percy sucked much harder on her clit, desperately wanting to pull her over that edge into orgasmic bliss. “Cum for me, My Vex’ahlia... Paint your Puppy’s face with your essence...”

“Oh!! Fuck, Percy!” Vex cried out in pleasure. Her hand in his hair tightened on reflex. “Oh darling, I’m so close, oh fuck oh fuck I’m gonna cum, I’m- I-“ Vex’s words were choked off as the tension rose in her body and suddenly released. “FUCK!!!”

When she released, Percy pushed his own face further against her, wanting to be painted and soaked by her cum. If he wasn’t so damn tired, he’d have been hard again. “Mmmmmm, so fucking good...” He couldn’t exactly move right now, her hand still gripping his hair.

“Aaaaahh! Fuckfuckfuck!” Vex screamed, another wave of pleasure ripping through her. She had to make herself let go of Percy’s hair and pull away from him a bit, her legs shaking and twitching. “Gods… ah.. shit…”

“That was awesome, Sweetheart...” Percy said, moving back up to lay face to face with her. “I think I’m ready to be untied now, so I can cuddle with you...”

“Yeah, of course,” Vex said, swiftly untying Percy’s hands and wrists. She massaged his wrists and tucked her head under his chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Vex, very much,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and getting as close to her as he could. “I’m so happy.”

“Mmm, I’m happy too,” Vex said quietly. “We should get cleaned up… but nap first?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Percy said, yawning. “I’ll need to return the message from the Crown after we’re done with supper tonight, but it can wait for a bit.”

“Yeah, after dinner…” Vex said, then yawned. “I’m tired… you must be too! Holy cow, you came a lot.”

“Oh, yes, I’m exhausted, but that’s part of what makes sex so much fun,” he chuckled. “Getting that high, and then falling asleep in the arms of one of the most beautiful women in the world.


	30. Fruit Smoothies

Fjord, Jester, and Molly sat in the hospital waiting room. It was the follow-up appointment after Jester’s Paternity test. Fjord was incredibly nervous, and he couldn’t help but feel that familiar insecurity that seemed to be creeping in more and more. Each time those feelings had manifested, these two wonderful women and his two amazing boyfriends had been there to talk him down, to love on him, and make him feel better. But he was so afraid of the results, and he felt his stomach start to ache.

“How you feelin’, Jess?” Fjord asked, taking her hand.

Jester squeezed Fjord’s hand in response. “I’m doing pretty good... I’m a little nervous, you know?” she said. “But mostly I’m excited.”

Molly leaned over and took Fjord’s hand in hers, knowing that he had a history of nervousness and low self-esteem regarding this whole situation. “You doing okay, Baby? You seem really nervous right now.”

“I am, yeah,” Fjord said, biting his lip, not denying it anymore.

“Just remember what we’ve told you, Honey, it doesn’t matter whose baby this is... They’ll know you as Daddy, and us as Mommies.”

“I know...” Fjord said, smiling at Molly, trying to calm his own nerves.

Jester leaned over in her seat and hugged Fjord. “No matter what, I love you, okay?” she said.

“I love you too,” both Molly and Fjord said at the same time, Molly to Fjord and Fjord to Jester. This made Fjord chuckle, and they sat in silence until the nurse came out to get them, guiding them to the exam room where the doctor was already waiting for them. He smiled brightly and invited them all to sit. 

“Miss Lavorre, I’ve got the lab results right here,” he said, handing her the envelope. “I’ll let you open it.”

Jester took the envelope. She stared at it excitedly, not sure if she should rip it open or handle it gently. She decided on the latter, and pulled the top open, then the paper inside. “Oh!” Jester said after a moment of reading it. “Oh…” she said with an air of disappointment. Jester turned to Fjord. “Oh, Fjord, I’m so sorry…”

“Sweetheart, why are you apologizing?” Fjord said, putting on a brave face, even though inside he was devastated. “We knew that this was a possible outcome.” He squeezed her hand and kissed her gently, hoping that his inner feelings didn’t show through to his ladies. “Like you said, I’m still Dad to this kid.” He looked over at Molly and smiled. “Congratulations, Darlin.”

“Thank you, Fjord,” she said with an excited smile. “I’m excited that I get to be Mama.”

Jester took Fjord’s words at face value, but still felt a little anxious about it. “O-kay, Fjord,” she said. “I just know that you were really looking forward to being a bio-dad, that’s all.” 

“I was, Jess, but we have our whole lives ahead of us, and more than enough time to have our own kid together,” Fjord said, trying to make himself believe what he was saying. 

Jester turned to Molly then and hugged her tightly. “Mollyyyyy!!!” Jester squealed. “You’re gonna be a momma!!”

“I’m so happy!” Molly said, grinning as she looked at the paper. “The three of us have so much to plan! Do we think they’ll be a Winters Crest baby?”

“Probably, yeah!” Jester said. She turned to the doctor again. “Thank you so much, Doctor,” she said. “Is there anything else we should know, or are we good to go?”

“I’ll send you an email with your updated prenatal diet information and a Lamas Class schedule, and I put in a prescription for vitamins and child-friendly painkillers,” the doctor said. “Apart from that, you’re good to go. I’d like to see you back in about another month for an ultrasound, and we should be able to determine the baby’s biological sex soon.”

“Alright, that sounds great,” Jester said. “Thank you so much, I’ll call when we get home to set that next appointment.” She stood then and shook his hand before taking Molly and Fjord by the hand and walking out of the office happily. Molly gripped Jester’s hand, ecstatic that things had been confirmed and that the baby was hers. She still got the distinct sense that Fjord was lying through his teeth (which he absolutely was), but he wasn’t going to push him and ruin this special moment.

When they were all inside Molly’s car, Fjord seated behind Jester, he reached forward and massaged her shoulders gently. “So, am I in charge of the baby shower, or is that somebody else’s job?” he asked to lighten the mood. “I imagine The Harvest Feast and Winter’s Crest is going to be pretty busy.”

Jester relaxed under Fjord’s hands. “Yeah, if you want to! I think traditionally it’d be my female friends? But I don’t really care about that. You should team up with other people though,” she said. “Oh! What if we had a big group baby shower??”

“Yeah, I like that idea!” Fjord said, knowing that focusing on everyone else would help him. “There are enough of us that are having babies soon that having a big group party would probably be a lot easier than a bunch of individual parties.”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Molly chimed in. “Yasha and Caleb both asked me to help with parties for them, so having one big party will definitely help. I’m just glad that the house will be finished before any of you start popping.”

Jester kicked her feet. “I’m so excited! This is all coming together all right!” she exclaimed.

“We love you!” Fjord and Molly both said, making eye contact with each other very briefly and grinning. 

“We should have another family dinner to discuss plans between now and when Beau and Keyleth’s baby comes, and go from there,” Molly said. “Their wedding is in just a couple months, then their baby is due really shortly after that. Then we have a few months before Yasha has her baby, then Pike, then you, and Caleb, and Vex.”

“I’m glad we’re going to have that nursery in the main house for all these young’ns!” Fjord chuckled. “Didn’t Vax and Shaun also say something about wanting to adopt?”

“Mmm, if they did, I don’t remember it,” Jester said. “Either way, we’re going to have a really big family pretty soon, you guys. I’m so glad Vax and Shaun had that idea for a compound. It’ll make all this so much easier.”

Leaning back in his seat for the rest of the ride back to Jester’s place, Fjord looked at his upcoming schedule on his phone, with practices and classes, and a big swimming team meet coming up just before the school year ended. “Hey, Jess, just to remind you, I’m gonna be going up to Milwaukee for a swimming team competition in a couple weeks,” he said. “Really wish you could come with me...”

Jester twisted around in her seat, looking at Fjord as they pulled into the parking lot. “I knooow, baby,” she said. “I wish I could come with you too. But we can call and text and stuff.”

“I’m hoping that the evening will be free so I can watch your broadcast from the hotel,” Fjord said. “It seems like the fans have been kinda ravenous since you started really showing.”

“If you’re not able to be in chat, Fjord, I’ll mod if I’m not working that night,” Molly said, pulling into a spot and turning off the car. She turned around and grasped his hand. “But I hope you’ll be free that night, so you and I can FaceTime. Now... Let’s go get set up so we can spend some time loving on you, Papa Bear...”

Jester hopped out of the car and opened Fjord’s door for him. “Molly’s right, the rest of today is all about making you feel good and loved,” she said.

“You’ve always been really good at making me feel special, Darlin,” Fjord said, pulling Jester close to him and putting his hands on her ass. “You too, Miss Molly.” They quickly got inside, and he was all over both his ladies. “Fuck, I’m not sure I can wait to get things set up before I make one of you cum...”

Jester hummed happily and looked over at Molly. “Babe, think you can get stuff going while Fjord eats me out?”

“That can be arranged...” Molly purred, pulling in Fjord for a sloppy kiss before moving away.  
“Enjoy yourselves, My Darlings!”

“Where do you want us to be for this, Jess?” Fjord asked. “Your bed? The couch? The kitchen table?”

“The bed,” Jester said. “As much as I want your mouth on me right now, it’ll be most comfortable for the rest of the night.” Jester stood on her tip toes and pulled Fjord in for a kiss, walking backward slowly towards her room.

“Are we streaming tonight or just filming, Miss Jester?” Molly called down, having gone up to the studio space to set up there. There were cameras in the main bedroom too, but it wasn’t nearly as conducive to live-streaming as the studio was.

“Mmm, just filming!” Jester called up to Molly. She turned back to Fjord. “I don’t want to put you under any pressure to perform, okay? Whatever you do, I want it to come out naturally.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart...” Fjord said, guiding Jester over to the bed. “I love you, Jess, and I already really love this little one...” Molly came into the bedroom, having taken a minute to turn the lights and cameras back off upstairs, and stood there for a moment just watching before getting the computer, lights, and camera turned on.

Jester sat on the bed and kicked her shoes off. “I love you too, Fjord… and I’m sure they will love you too…” Jester said. She made grabby hands towards Fjord. “Now, come here, baby… what can momma Jester do for you?”

“Well, I believe that Momma requested that Papa Bear eat her out,” Fjord chuckled, guiding Jester to lay on her back. “And you know this big bear loves honey...”

“Oh yeah,” Jester said with a smile. “You’ll have to strip me first, to get at my honey…” Jester was propped up on her elbows, wanting to watch as Fjord went to town on her.

Fjord leaned in and kissed her ferociously, then moved back and quickly removed his own clothes, the speed of which had Molly whistling in cat-call fashion. Fjord looked over at her and shook his head with a chuckle. “You behave now, Babydoll...” he said before returning to Jester, reaching to start removing her top.

Jester flopped back on the bed and raised her arms over her head, wiggling her fingers as Fjord pulled her top off. “Mmm, that’s better…”

Using his significant strength, Fjord reached under and lifted Jester’s hips up enough to unzip the skirt in the back and made quick work of removing it, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. “Oh, Momma Jester...” he purred, looking down at her with admiration and love. He leaned down and kissed over the baby bump carefully. “So precious...”

Jester ran her fingers through Fjord’s hair lovingly. “Thank you, honey… my sweet Pet,” she purred with a smile.

Fjord hummed happily against her skin when she called him Pet, glad that they were moving into titles. That always made him feel more at-ease. He kissed up her body, his lips finding one of her cloth-covered nipples and still taking it into his mouth for a moment before moving to remove her bra. “One step closer, Momma...”

“Mmm! Yeah, Papa Bear…” Jester moaned. She moved her hands up to massage her breasts, already growing firmer. “You know you want it…”

“Fuck yeah, I want it, Momma Bear,” Fjord growled playfully, tossing the bra onto the floor before kissing back down her body, once again tenderly worshipping her tummy with his lips. His fingers hooked into the material of her panties and carefully removed them, leaving both of them naked.

“Not to break the mood, Jess, but we’re all set up,” Molly said. “Shall I hit record?”

“Yeah yeah,” Jester said excitedly. “Oh Fjord... you’re such a good boy...”

“Mmm, thank you, Mistress...” Fjord said, kneeling on the bed and moving to spread Jester’s legs. He looked over at the camera closest to him when the red light came on, giving it a seductive smile. “My beautiful Mistress... How would you like me to get to your honey? With my fingers? Or just with my mouth?”

Jester scratched her nails through Fjord’s hair. “Just your mouth, Pet,” she said, spreading her legs for him. “I don’t want to take too many chances right now…”

“Yes, Mistress,” Fjord said, looking up at Jester with complete joy and submission. “After I eat you out, Mistress... Do I have permission to ask Miss Molly to fuck me?” Molly grinned at the question but looked to Jester instead of saying a word. Needless to say, she very much liked the idea!

“Of course, you do, Honey…” Jester purred. “For now, though, you should be a good boy and eat my pussy,” she said with a commanding tone.

“Yes, Momma Bear,” Fjord said, immediately moving into position and gently licking Jester’s pussy, moving from the bottom to the top and taking her clit into his mouth and sucking gently and softly. “Ohhh, mmmmm...”

“Ahh… oh, that’s it…” Jester sighed and moaned. “Gods, yes, Fjord… that’s good…”

Fjord loved the taste of this beautiful lady’s pussy, and always had. “Mmmm, Mistress... Fuck yeah...”

Molly moved behind Fjord and began to run her hands over his back and ass, massaging his skin as she went. “Mistress, may I eat him?” she purred. 

“Mmm… you may, Miss Molly… just remember, no direct contact, okay?” Jester said. “We can’t have anyone getting sick… oh fuck, Fjord… oh! Do that again…”

“Yes, Mistress,” Molly said, moving over and pulling out the dental dam from the toy box and making sure it was still clean from the last time it had been used. She moved down to literally kiss his ass, putting the dam over Fjord’s hole and pushing her tongue into the hole.

“Ohh!” Fjord cried out against Jester’s pussy. “Fuck, that feels real damn good...”

Jester giggled at Fjord’s reaction. “You like that, Pet?” she asked, scratching against his scalp again. “She’ll fuck you soon enough, won’t you Molly?”

“Yes, Mistress, your Papa Bear really liked that...” Fjord crooned, returning to his work of sucking on her clit and working his tongue inside her pussy.

“Mmmm, Yes, Mistress,” Molly said, pulling back briefly and smacking Fjord’s ass. “Miss Molly will fuck Papa Bear into this fuckin’ mattress...” Molly seemed to be forgetting herself, Fjord thought.

“Oh! Yes, Fjord… fuck!” Jester said before being distracted by Molly. “Hey now, Mols, don’t talk to him like that… Fjord’s a good boy… ahh… oh yes, yes, good good boy…” Jester trailed off as Fjord licked up into her.

“Oh yes, Fjord is a very good boy,” Molly crooned apologetically. “My apologies, both of you.” She pushed her tongue back into his hole, loving the reactions to it. With each thrust of her tongue, Fjord pushed his tongue into Jester was well, going back and forth between tonguing Jester and sucking her clit. He was so close and wanted her to cum before he asked to do so himself. 

“Ohh, fuck… Yes, Fjord, good boy… focus on my clit now, I’m so close…” Jester moaned. She could feel a familiar tension forming low in her core. “Oh! Yes! Oh fuck, oh yeah, good boy…”

“Mmmmmmm, yes, Mistress...” Fjord said, sucking on Jester’s clit as instructed, trying very hard to get her to cum.

“Please, Mistress, please cum...” Molly said softly. “Both your pets would love to see their Momma Bear cum...”

“Oh, yes!! Oh fuck, Fjord, good, good… oh shit, I’m gonna cum!” Jester shouted, tugging at Fjord’s hair. “Fuck, right there, baby… ah!! Yes!!” Jester cried out as she came.

Fjord let out a loud moan as the walls of Jester’s pussy contacted and he felt a wash of moisture hit his chin. “Mmmm, Mistress tastes so good... He slowed down his suction on her clit and lapped up some of her juices. “Papa Bear very much likes...”

“Oh yeah,” Jester said as she came down. “You’re so good…” She petted his hair, then tapped him to let her move. “That was great, baby… What would the good boy like next?”

“Yellow...” Fjord said, breaking the scene momentarily, moving up to lay next to Jester. “I’m so out of breath... I need to rest for a few minutes, please. Molly, can you come lay behind me while I spoon with Jess?”

“Of course, Darling,” Molly said with a smile, putting the dam back on the nightstand, making a note to clean it later.

Jester curled up and snuggled against Fjord when he moved up. “Aww, baby, you okay there?”

“Yeah, Honey, I’m okay,” Fjord said, pulling her close and snuggling back into Molly when she moved behind him and wrapper her arm around his waist. “I just need to rest, that’s all. I’ve been kinda running myself ragged with work and practices and stuff.”

“Okay,” Jester said, hugging his arm around her. “I don’t want you to get too worn out… you gotta be here for our baby.” Jester let her fingers trail down and tap over her stomach.

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” Jester said, gently resting his hand on her belly. “I still want to have Molly fuck me, but... If you ladies wanted to play while I’m resting, it might be a good thing.”

“Mmm, what do you think, Molly?” Jester asked. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Well, since I’m going to be making love to our sweet boy here, I’d love to have you peg me, Honey,” Molly suggested. “After we’ve caught our breath, of course. I don’t want either of you getting -too- tired.”

Jester smiled and wiggled a bit. “That sounds nice, yeah,” she said. “Mmm, lemme rest a little more and I’ll be ready.”

“Take as long as you need, Momma Bear,” Molly cooed, reaching over Fjord and stroking Jester’s cheek. “We can just stay here cuddling like this until you’re ready...”

“Give me a minute to get up and pause the recording so we’re not having to cut down an hour out of the footage,” Molly suggested, and Fjord nodded, taking his hand off her ass, where it had been resting since she lay down behind him.

“I love you both so much,” Fjord said, purring into Jester’s ear.

“All three of you...” she amended, wanting to ensure that no one felt left out.

Jester reached behind her and pat the bed. “Molly, come over here yeah? I wanna kiss you,” she said.

“Mmmm, as you wish, My Lady,” Molly said, moving to lay beside Jester, turning her over and immediately lowering her lips to hers. “I’m so happy, Jester... You’re going to be such a good mother...”

Jester threaded her fingers into Molly’s hair, holding her close. “So are you, Molly...”

Molly’s kisses to Jester’s lips started soft, but then became needier and more wanton, more hungry to satisfy and be satisfied. “Do we want to get back into scene, Momma Bear, or just be natural?”

“Mmm, natural is nice...” Jester said a little breathlessly. “I don’t think I have the energy to keep up a scene.” She kissed Molly again, pressing their hips together. “Mmm... fuck...”

“Alright, Lovely,” Molly said, also becoming breathless in their embrace. “Hmmm, if you’re low on energy, perhaps instead of you pegging me, I could make love to you, My Dear? Up to you, of course, I don’t mind either way...”

Jester pressed her face into Molly’s neck and shook her head. “Nooo... I wanna peg you... I just don’t wanna keep up a scene.” She kissed at Molly’s throat before biting a mark.

Molly moaned at the bite to her neck, arching her chest up into Jester. “Then please, Jester... Please fuck me...” 

Fjord watched them, happy that they were happy, despite his insecurities. “I’ve always enjoyed watching how good you two are together...” he purred from where he lay.

Jester peeked over her shoulder and smiled at Fjord. “Mmm, I know you do, honey… could you get my harness and a nice cock for me?” she asked. “Any preference, Darling?” Jester asked Molly. Fjord nodded with a smile, moving to get up, listening for Molly’s answer as he made his way to the closet.

“Hmmm, how’s about that one that’s shaped like the purple feeldoe, but attaches to the regular harness?” Molly suggested.

Jester kissed up Molly’s neck. “Excellent choice, dear,” Jester said. “Do you wanna be on your back, on your knees, or do you wanna ride me?”

“On my knees, please,” Molly said, craning her neck to allow Jester further access to her neck. “In front of that mirror... so we can see each other...”

Jester sucked another mark into Molly’s neck. “Mmm, kinky, I like it…” Jester teased. “Alright, babe, get on your knees for me then… Fjord, can you get me the lube and stuff?”

“Of course, Darlin,” Fjord said, getting the things she requested before moving over and looking at the screen. It wasn’t recording at the moment, but the ladies were in full, glorious view of the camera. “Would you like me to restart the recording, Momma Bear?”

“Oh yeah!” Jester said. “Yeah, Fjord, start the camera and then help me into this harness, yeah?”

“Of course,” Fjord said with a smile, doing a quick countdown and starting the recording. He then grabbed to harness and moved back over to the bed to assist her. While he was doing that, Molly moved to her knees, facing the large closet doors with mirrors, still able to see everything that was going on behind her.

“You two are so hot together...” she purred.

Jester pinched Molly’s ass. “We’re all hot, but thank you,” she said with a smile. Once the harness was on, Jester playfully bounced her dildo off Molly’s ass. “You ready for me, babe?”

“Yeah, Honey, just prep me good like you know I like...” Molly said seductively. “Then please, do me hard and fast...”

Jester reached over to the nightstand and took the lube, then spread some on two fingers. She pressed them against Molly’s hole and gently massaged her way in. “Oh, there we go…”

“Mmmm, that feels so good, Baby...” Molly moaned, loving the stretch of Jester’s fingers. “Gods, Jess...” She looked up at the mirror, catching Fjord’s eye. “Hey, Big Boy... Come over and kiss me, yeah?”

“If Jester’s okay with that, sure!” Fjord said, looking to Jester.

“Yeah, Fjord, go ahead…” Jester said, a little distracted. Molly was so hot like this, pliant and wanting under her hands. She added a bit more lube to where they connected before easing in a third finger. “Good, Molly?”

Fjord moved to kneel by the bed, kissing Molly needily. Gods, she was so beautiful, and he was lucky to have both these amazing women in his life. “Mollymauk...”

“Very good, Jester...” Molly moaned, swaying her hips just a bit and pushing herself back against her fingers. “I think I’m ready for you to take me now...” She moved her attention back to Fjord. “You’re so good, Fjord...”

Jester withdrew her fingers and wiped them clean on a discarded shirt. “As you wish, Mollymauk…” she purred. Jester lubed up her cock and pressed the tip of it into Molly’s ass, Jester bracing her hands upon Molly’s hips. Molly moaned loudly into Fjord’s mouth as she was pressed into, and Fjord instinctually reached up his hands to tangle in her hair, resting his elbows on the mattress.

“Fuck...” Fjord moaned, making this kiss that much deeper. “Fuck yeah... Molly...”

“Oh, good boy, Fjord...” Molly moaned back. “Jess... Please go deeper... Faster too please... Ohhh...”

“Alright, hold on, honey,” Jester said before thrusting roughly into Molly. “Mmm, fuck yeah…” She held on to Molly’s hips and ass as she drew back, thrust in again and set a quick pace.

Molly’s fingers dug into the mattress below her as she started getting pounded, moaning wantonly, curses and praise flowing from her mouth like a river. “Fucking fuck yes, Jester! Fuck me good! Fuuuuuuck! Oooohhh, gods yes!”

Jester leaned into the movement, arching herself over Molly’s body. She changed her angle a bit so the toy would press against where she knew Molly’s prostate was. “Oh, fuck yeah, baby! Molly, you feel so good!” Jester brought her hands up and around to cup at Molly’s chest, squeezing the flesh there. Molly did her best to keep her eyes on Jester as she was fucked, but with the pure pleasure she was feeling from everything happening, it was proving rather difficult. Fjord had stopped kissing her in favor of simply kneeling there watching them, his own body very much ready for more fun now.

“Papa Bear should touch himself...” Molly purred. “I want him all nice and hard when I make love to him...” Fjord’s already-dark skin only got darker from those words, and he licked his lips and waited for Jester’s answer.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Jester panted out, her eyes on Fjord. “Molly... fuck, Molly, do you wanna cum, honey? I wanna feel you cum, Molly…”

“Oh fuck yes, Jess!” Molly cried out, wanting so badly to cum. “Fuck yeah, I’m so close! Keep hitting that spot, please... and I’ll cum really quick! Please make me cum, Jester! My sweet Momma Bear...”

Fjord reached his hand down between his legs, slowly stroking himself, moaning at the sensation of his hand moving along the rigid flesh. “Fuck, Molly... I can hardly wait...”

Jester sat up again and redoubled her efforts fucking into Molly’s ass. “Then cum for me darling! Gods, fuck!”

“JESTER!” Molly cried out, her body stiffening and pushing back against the onslaught, her cum shooting out of her with a huge amount of force. “Ohhhhh, fuck! Yes... So fucking good!” Fjord mentally pictured that load erupting into him and let his head fall back as he continued to stroke himself.

Jester slowed her movements, guiding Molly through her orgasm. “Fuck, Molly… that’s so good…” she purred. Jester stilled completely and rested her hands on Molly’s hips. “You good, babe?”

“Ohhh, yeah, I’m great...” Molly purred, looking up at Jester in the mirror. “Fuuuuck, that was so good... How are the two of you feeling?” She looked from Jester to Fjord.

“Feeling ready to make love to you, once you’re ready...” Fjord said, stroking himself just enough to keep himself hard now, but not enough to stay super worked-up. Molly would do that for him soon enough. “Watching you two play is always so much fun.”

Jester carefully pulled out and let Molly rest. “Watching you two make out while I fucked Molly was really hot,” she said. Jester carefully took off her harness and let it fall to the floor, making a mental note to clean everything up later.

Fjord moved back up onto the bed and pulled Molly up to cuddle with him as she rested. “Just let me know when you’re ready to continue, alright, Darlin’?” Fjord purred, and she nodded with a hum of contentment.

“Love you, Papa Bear...” Molly said softly, looking into his eyes. “Love you so much...”

Jester laid down on Molly’s other side, cuddling in with her. “We love you too, Mols,” she said, pressing a kiss to Molly’s shoulder.

“Is there anything you’d like us to do for you while you rest, Honey?” Fjord whispered in Molly’s ear.

“Mmmm, both of you should talk to me,” Molly said softly. “Tell me what you want me to do, and what you want to do to me... Talk dirty to me, like the slut I am...”

Jester trailed her hand up Molly’s body, resting at her chest again. “You’re such a good little slut… I loved watching you take my cock like that,” she purred into her ear.

“Yeah, that was so fucking hot...” Fjord responded, loving the light moans already coming from Molly as she basked in their words. “You precious thing, you’re already shaking...”

“Already worked up...” Molly chuckled, not about to deny that she wanted more. She wanted to fuck this man stupid, till there was nothing left of either of them but a puddle of spent bodies. “But please, keep talking...”

Jester squeezed at Molly’s chest, where her skin was just starting to soften. “Mmm, just imagine, soon you’ll have nice little titties… won’t those look great while you’re getting fucked?” Jester nuzzled against Molly’s neck and kissed at her skin.

“Fuck yeah they will...” Molly hummed. “Yours are already starting to fill out more, getting ready for our little one...”

“By the time you get married to your boys, you’re gonna be filling out that wedding dress so nicely...” Fjord said, imagining what Molly’s wedding dress would look like. “Hope you’ll grace Momma and Papa Bear with a look at the lingerie after the honeymoon...”

“Oh, you bet your sweet ass I will...” Molly barked with laughter. 

Jester smirked and pressed her chest up against Molly’s back. “You like Momma’s titties, Molly? You’re such a slut for your baby momma, aren’t you?”

“Mmmm, you know it...” Molly purred, her hand reaching back and firmly grasping Jester’s ass. “I love being your slut... Your filthy little whore... I love getting all dirty for both of you...”

“And we love it when you fill us up with your cum, Molly...” Fjord said. “Gods, you’re so good... I want you in me so bad, Molly...”

“Patience, Puppy...” Molly said, kissing Fjord’s nose. “I’m almost ready, but not quite...” Jester couldn’t help but jerk her hips a little into Molly’s ass. She kissed her neck again and then bit in another mark. “Oooooohhh!” Molly cried out, glad that Jester knew exactly how to push her buttons. “Oh, yeah, that’s it! Fuck... Fjord, bite the other side of my neck, please... Then I’ll be ready for you...”

“Hell yeah...” Fjord growled, kissing her neck and biting into her neck as well, causing Molly to scream in pleasure, feeling herself go rigid. “Fuck...”

Jester wiggled her hand down to Molly’s crotch and wrapped her fingers around her cock. “Ooohh, yeah… there we are… fuck, Molly… good girl… good slut…”

“Fjord... please... touch my cock too...” Molly begged. “Ohhh, please... How do you want your good little slut to fuck you, Fjord?”

“The same way Momma fucked you, Molly...” Fjord purred against the mark in her neck. “I want to be able to look up and see your face while you make love to me...”

Molly leaned in and kissed Fjord passionately. “I love how kinky you are, babe,” she said. “Please… touch me…”

Fjord immediately complied, moving his hand down and wrapping it around her cock, stroking it gently and moving Jester’s hand away. “I love how kinky you are too, Darlin’.”

Jester sat back a little and let her lovers have at each other, watching them contentedly. Molly shivered more as Fjord stroked her cock. “Ah… gods I love you…” she said. Molly then pushed away a little, she didn’t want to get too caught up before she got the chance to fuck Fjord. “Mm, on your knees, Papa Bear,” she teased.

“I love that you two have given me that name,” Fjord said sweetly as he moved to his knees, “face down, ass up” as he’d heard others say. “I love you too, Mollymauk...” He definitely wanted this to go slow and sensual since everything else had been so hard and heavy.

Jester wordlessly passed the lube to Molly after she got up on her knees behind Fjord. She then sat up against the headboard for the best view. “Now that’s something I like to see…” Jester commented, looking at Molly and Fjord from behind.

“Just you wait darling,” Molly teased. She leaned down and kissed Fjord’s back, trailing her fingers down his sides and hips. “How do you wanna do this, honey? Fast like before, or do you want me to take you nice and slow?”

“Nice and slow, please, Sweetheart,” Fjord said, looking up into Molly’s face in the mirror. “Truly make love to me... Everything else has been real heavy tonight. It was hot, don’t get me wrong but...” He trailed off, realizing that he should probably shut up and let Molly do her thing.

“Mmm, I’d love to have you on your back, but we can make this work…” Molly said. She was glad her nails were short for once, it meant she could take her time opening Fjord up, pleasuring him as slowly and teasingly as she wanted. “Alright dear, here we go…” Molly kept the bottle of lube close by and pressed one slicked finger to Fjord’s hole.

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t mind changing it up and being on my back, actually,” Fjord said, quite open to it the more he thought about it. “Once you prep me... Ohhh, yeah, like that... Molly...”

“Yeah, babe… you got it,” Molly purred in response. She added more lube to her fingers, slowly sliding in a second and just pumping them in and out, massaging the tight ring of muscle.

Molly’s fingers were just so perfect, and she was so tender and gentle with him and he loved it. “Fuck... Oh, Molly...” He dropped his head onto his arms, starting to get pulled under into subspace by the pleasure. “Miss Molly... Ohhh...” He didn’t care if they were in a full scene or not, he was her pet in this moment, to do with as she pleased. Pet, puppy, slave, good boy, he didn’t care.

“Good puppy, Fjord...” Molly purred. She started spreading her fingers slowly, stretching him out just a little.

With each movement of her fingers inside him, Fjord felt his insecurities melting away. He loved and trusted these women, and he was safe. He was theirs. He belonged to them. “Miss Molly... it feels so perfect... Your puppy promises to be a good boy... Your puppy loves his Miss Molly... Ohhhh...”

“I know, baby,” Molly said, smiling down at Fjord. “You’re such a good boy, Miss Molly loves you too...” she said as she pushed in a third finger.

“Imagoodboy...” he panted, slipping even further into subspace. He wanted her to see if she could put all four fingers in, but he knew that she wasn’t going to if it meant him hurting. Molly was just a little bigger than her three fingers, but the way she stretched him was perfect. She knew what Fjord could take, and he was incredibly glad that his lover knew the ins and outs of her pet. “Oohhh... Please, Miss Molly... Guide me to lay on my back... Make love to me...”

Molly leaned forward over Fjord and kissed his shoulders. “As you wish, darling,” she said. Molly eased her three fingers out and used her clean hand to guide Fjord onto his back. “Now then, if you’re up for it, I’d like to see if I can get four fingers into you...”

“I’d love that, Molly...” Fjord said, his cheeks heating up from the realization that she wanted the same thing he did. “Are you a mind-reader? I had hoped you’d try four fingers.”

Molly laughed and gave Fjord a little wink. “I’ll have to give you a reading sometime, see if that’s true,” she said. “Now... relax, darling.” Molly spread more lube over her hand and slowly but firmly pumped three fingers into Fjord. She worked on stretching him open and curled her fingers searching for Fjord’s sweet spot.

And find it she did, very quickly. As soon as Molly brushed her fingers over his prostate, he threw his head back and let out high-pitched keen. “Fuuuuck... Right there, Miss Molly... Ohhhh gods yes...” He tried to relax, but the pleasure really wasn’t letting him. “Four... Please...”

Molly leaned down and kissed Fjord, petting his face. “Shhh... good boy, Fjord...” she murmured. Keeping her fingers in place, Molly carefully spread more lube around Fjord’s hold and eased her fourth finger in. “Gods, Fjord... you’re so tight... does it feel that good? You can’t help but squeeze me?”

“It feels so, so good, I can’t help how my body reacts...” Fjord responded. “But not even your fingers... compare to your cock...” Gods, he wanted and needed her. Needed her to keep fucking him with her fingers. Needed her to slide her cock into him. Needed her to make love to him. “I need you... Please, Miss Molly... Pleasepleaseplease...”

Molly started to sweat with how hard it was to keep her composure. “Fuck... you’re so good, Fjord...” She rocked her cock against where Fjord’s thigh met his hip and groaned with relief. “Fuck yes, oh puppy...” Molly moaned. The movement made some pre-cum bead at the tip of her cock, and Molly decided that was enough. “Alright, here we go.” Molly withdrew her hand and wiped it off before lining herself up with his hole and pushing in.

Fjord’s legs were as widespread as he could comfortably make them, his feet coming to rest on Molly’s sides, his eyes locked on her as she slid inside him. “Ohhhh, gods, Molly... Fuuuuck yes... You fill me up... so so good...”

When Molly was pushed balls deep inside Fjord, she rested there for a moment. “Ooooh.... fuck, Fjord... yeah baby... you feel so good,” Molly moaned. She leaned down and messily kissed Fjord again as she pulled back and started to rock into him.

Fjord heard a light whimper come from Jester’s mouth as she watched Molly start moving inside him, and he looked over to her. “Mmmm, Momma Bear enjoying watching her pets play? Please, keep talking dirty to us...”

“Fuck... I love seeing my boyfriend getting railed by our girlfriend...” Jester said. She had just been watching them, but then she moved one hand down to between her legs and started playing with herself. “Mmm, you’re both so sexy...” Jester purred.

Molly smiled at Jester’s praise. She drew back and thrust into Fjord a little harder. “Oh fuck... oh darling...” she said, trailing her hands down Fjord’s chest.

“Baby... I got nothing on your level of sexy...” Fjord said, gasping and turning his head back to Molly when she thrust into him harder. “Fuck! Fuck yes, Molly... Yeahhhh, Gods, you feel so good in me...” He looked back over at Jester. “Momma Bear, think you— can cum with us— Fuck, fuck... I want all of us... to cum together...”

“Oooohh… that would be wonderful,” Jester moaned. She started rubbing at her clit more firmly, letting the tension build again.

Molly kept the firm but slow pace for a few moments, but she couldn’t help but to move faster soon after. “Gods, fuck, Fjord…”

Fjord had already been so worked up by everything that now, he was the one shaking with need and pleasure. “F-fa-fa-fuck... Mollymauk...” The faster she moved in him, the more he lost the use of his lips. “Fuck yes... I’m getting close... Gods, Molly... Speed up if you need to... so we all cum together... Gods...”

Molly shifted back and held Fjord’s legs up around the knees. “Since you asked so nicely… ah.. fuck, fuck yes, oh gods…” Molly panted as she pumped faster into him. “I love seeing you… come apart… hnng, fuck yeah…”

Jester felt her face grow warm as she watched Fjord and Molly, stroking her clit faster and harder. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Molly… Fjord! Oh, gods!” she moaned.

Fjord visibly cringed at Molly’s words, his subspace brain taking that as her scolding him. “I’m... I’m sorry, Miss Molly...” he whimpered, though he didn’t want to stop. “My, ah, my manners slipped...” He wanted to grab her by the hips, but refrained, also wanting her to set the pace. “Ohhh, Miss Molly... I love coming apart for you... Oh fuck...”

Molly leaned in quickly and kissed Fjord. “I meant nothing by it, Pet… gods, fuck, I’m so close… ah… oh, fuck! You’re so good, so good,” Molly panted as she snapped her hips into Fjord’s ass.

Jester had been momentarily distracted by Fjord’s apology but kept at it, trying to hold herself at the edge. “Fuck, you guys… gods, I need it, I need to cum… oh! Oh fuck!” Jester curled in on herself with the tension. “I’m gonna cum, I’m- I’m- OOOOHH!!” Jester cried out as she twisted onto her side and convulsed with pleasure.

Hearing Jester cum threw Fjord over the edge, and he finally grabbed Molly by the hips and cried out in pleasure, his seed shooting out of him and landing in both their hair and chests. “Molly! MOLLY!! OH FUCK! JESS! GODS! YES! Molly, please fill me up!!”

Molly dove forward and grabbed at Fjord’s hair as she bit into his neck and came deep inside him. She let out a long, muffled, groan with the release. “Ooohh…. ah, fuck…” she breathed, all but collapsing against Fjord’s chest, paying no mind to the mess he’d just made.

“Fuuuuck...” Fjord groaned as Molly bit his neck and pulled his hair, wrapping his arms around her as she collapsed on top of him. “Oh, Molly... That was incredible... I love being so full...” 

Molly kissed along Fjord’s neck, up to his jaw, his cheek, his lips. “I love you, Fjord…” she whispered.

“I love you too, Molly...” Fjord said breathily. He carefully took hold of Molly’s hips and guided her out of him. “Sorry, Babydoll, but I need to put my legs down before my hips start hurting...”

Molly’s softening cock pulled out of Fjord’s without issue. “Yeah, no problem honey,” she said, laying down next to him. Molly let herself breath for a minute, contented.

Jester flopped over and cuddled on Fjord’s other side. “Babe... that was amazing...”

“Thank you so much, Ladies,” Fjord said, pulling both of them close. “That was incredible... You two know just how to make me feel so good...”

Jester leaned up to kiss Fjord. “You’re welcome, darling,” she said.

Molly made a groaning noise. “As nice as this is... I think we all need to shower… and maybe change the sheets?

Jester got up and walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled Molly up. They walked to the bathroom and got the shower started, before getting distracted with kissing. Eventually though, all three lovers were cleaned off and sound asleep in bed.


	31. Cookies and Cream

With finals being just a few weeks away, Caleb had been studying like crazy, leaving very little time for anything else besides a few evenings and the weekends with his fiancés and other lovers. It had become clear to him over the last month that he was pregnant, and a trip to the doctor after a couple of positive pregnancy tests had confirmed it. The day before the night he’d told everyone the news, he’d gotten a call from the doctor, further confirming that he was having twins, and he honestly couldn’t have been happier. And he also knew, from the time-frame of his pregnancy, that these babies had been conceived before the trip. They were Caduceus’s children!

Tonight was a study night with his tutor, Essek, who was quickly becoming a very good friend. Chemistry, and Earth Sciences, were on the roster. He wasn’t sure why, but Caleb was feeling quite nervous as he waited for the very dark-skinned man (darker than Fjord) in the library study room. Who was he kidding, the boi was hot! If Fjord was dark chocolate, Essek was like 95% cocoa-dark, and Caleb couldn’t get enough of looking at him.

Essek entered the study room, thankful for this private space he and Caleb could study in. He was fascinated by the younger man, in many ways. He smiled down at Caleb as he closed the door behind him. “Good afternoon, Caleb. How are you today?”

“Hallo, Essek,” Caleb said, smiling warmly as Essek entered the room and closed the door. “I am, uh, I’m gut. I’ve just had quite a bit on my mind, but I’m ready to study. Though, just sitting here, I’m already quite far into the homework that is due next class.” He absently placed his hand on his belly, which with two babies growing inside was much more noticeable in only two months. 

Essek nodded as his eyes followed where his hand was moving. “Ah, good thinking,” he said. He had a thought but decided to leave it for now. “So, let’s get the homework finished and then go over notes in preparation for finals, yeah?”

Caleb nodded, continuing to smile as he looked at Essek. They got through about another page of the homework quickly, nearly finishing it completely, when he started to feel very nauseous. Shit, not right now. He did not need to be getting morning sickness right now, please gods! Unfortunately, his mental pleas went unheard, and he suddenly lunged for the large trash can next to the table. “Ugh... I’m sorry...” he panted after a few lurches of his stomach. 

Essek startled a little when Caleb lunged for the trash can. He got up and walked around to rub at Caleb’s back. “Are you alright, Caleb? Can I get you anything?” he asked with concern.

“I have nausea meds in the outer pocket of my backpack...” Caleb said feebly. “And if you could please, hand me the water bottle over there.” It barely crossed his mind that among his medications in the backpack were bottles clearly labeled as “pre-natal vitamins” and “pregnancy-specific.”

Essek quickly picked up Caleb’s backpack, set it on the table and sifted through the pockets until he found what seemed to him like a small pharmacy. He looked carefully at each label to make sure he got the right ones, looking sidelong at Caleb now and then. “Ah, here we are,” Essek said after a moment, handing Caleb the bottle of pills and the bottle of water. “I ah... don’t mean to intrude, but are you...?”

Caleb nodded, his cheeks getting a little pink as he smiled. “Ja, I am,” he said softly, eating a few veggie chips from the snack bag next to his homework, just to put something back in his stomach with the pills. “Twins, by Caduceus. Sorry for not telling you sooner, Essek, but only my little circle of family knows right now.” He looked up and met the man’s eyes, and in that instant wanted to bring him into that circle.

Essek pat Caleb’s shoulder. “Ah, congratulations!” he said with a bright smile. “That’s certainly a happy occasion. How are you handling everything?”

“Thing are going well so far, apart from the constant morning sickness,” Caleb said, leaning into Essek’s touch without realizing it. “Everyone that I’m involved with is excited, and we are already planning a nursery in the large house that most of us will be moving into in the fall.” Caleb’s polyamory and involvement with the others was no secret, so speaking openly about things in his current life was easy for him. 

Essek took the seat next to Caleb and continued rubbing circles on his back absentmindedly. “That sounds really nice. I’m happy for you, Caleb,” Essek said. His hand moved down to lay gently over Caleb’s on the table. Truth be told, he was a little envious of Caleb’s love life. He found himself staring at the contrast between their skin tones as their fingers linked together.

Caleb couldn’t stop smiling, loving the simple contact between them in this moment, between him rubbing circles on his back and then the touch of his hand. “Mare-Maer- Oh, vas ist de word for thank you in French? Mare-see? German is much easier for me...”

Essek smiled again and gave a gentle laugh. “Merci,” he said. “And you’re welcome.” He pulled away then and pulled his notes over to this side of the table. “So, ah, where were we?” Before Essek could get too far, Caleb grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it gently and tenderly. He wasn’t sure why he did it, it just felt right in that moment. Essek froze in place for a moment and felt his face grow hot. “Ah... um.” His train of thought was thoroughly derailed. “D-did you... have other ideas...?” Essek asked. They did need to study, but maybe they had time for... something.

Caleb’s blush darkened, wanting to look away but feeling like he couldn’t break contact with the man’s eyes. “I, um... I have to admit something to you, and while it may be the hormones talking, getting me to be so brash, what I’m about to say is absolutely true...” He didn’t let go of his hand. “I really like you. There’s something about you that mesmerizes me, but at the same time makes me feel so safe. I don’t know what I want exactly, but... I am leaving it up to you at this moment.”

Essek took a deep breath. “I really like you, too,” he said before leaning in and kissing Caleb on the cheek. “And maybe… we could get coffee or something after this? But for now, we really do need to make sure we’re ready for finals,” Essek said with a smile.

Caleb turned his head after Essek kissed his cheek and returned the kiss in kind. “Coffee sounds good, ja, after we finish studying. And maybe we could have dinner at my place sometime soon?”

“Yes, definitely,” Essek said with a smile. He squeezed Caleb’s hand and turned back to their notes.

Caleb smiled, but buckled down and focused on finishing his homework and going over the rather full binder of notes. Soon enough, their study session came to an end, and the two of them decided to move from the library to the student center to enjoy some coffee together.

“Tell me a bit more about yourself and what you want to do once you graduate,” Caleb said once they had settled at a table.

“Well... I’m really into medical research. I don’t want to be a doctor, but I like the science of it,” Essek said. It was a little weird for him to open up like this to anyone, as he was usually more private. But he liked Caleb. “I’m not sure exactly what I’ll do once I graduate but doing research for the military has been suggested.”

“Wow, that is actually really fascinating,” Caleb said, smiling as he sipped his coffee. “I have no idea what I want to do, with Chemistry being such a wide field of study. Military research sounds like it might be the way to go. My boyfriend is a Navy Reservist and eventually wants to work for a wild animal rescue, though I think Caduceus over there at the cafe might be convincing him to switch to Botany.” He and Caduceus made quick eye contact and the tall man smiled, flashing an I love you hand sign before returning to his work.

Essek looked over his shoulder and waved at Caduceus. “That’d be an interesting kind of switch,” he said. “But I can see how it’s related. What about hobbies? I’m realizing that we barely know each other, beyond being study partners.”

“I read a lot,” Caleb chuckled. “I’m a big fan of romance novels, even more-so since I got involved with our little Sapphire... And I have two cats. My tabby cat, Frumpkin, and a beautiful little kitten named Lichen that Caduceus picked out during Spring Break. Apart from that... I’m starting to do some masked modeling. No one needs to see my face, so they think it’s a pretty pregnant girl on their screen.”

“That’s ah, certainly an interesting line of work,” Essek said, attempting to hide his face in his cup of coffee. It was both strange and encouraging to hear Caleb talking so openly about that kind of thing. “But I didn’t know you had cats. That’s kind of exciting, I’d love to meet them sometime.”

“I don’t usually give my links to people I know in person, but if you’d like, I can give you some codes for watching some of my videos,” Caleb said. “Incredibly amateurish, but... they were fun to make.” The blush on his face was as red as his hair, but he wanted to be open and honest with Essek. “As for meeting my cats, you’re welcome over to my apartment any time you’d like. If you’d like... You could even come over tonight...”

Essek felt his face heating up again. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Both about the videos and visiting Caleb’s apartment. “Hmm. Are you sure you don’t mind? Since you’re being so open, allow me to do the same,” Essek said. “I’m rather intrigued by you, Caleb, but I would hate for us to get too far ahead of ourselves...”

“I don’t mind it at all,” Caleb said, putting a hand on the side of his own face. “Either part, or I wouldn’t have asked. What happens if/when you visit my apartment is up to you. If you’d like to wait for, uh, perhaps what we could call, um... a proper date?...dat ist fine vith me.”

“If we’re waiting for a proper date, we might not get anywhere,” Essek said with a smile, thinking about their busy schedules. “So yes, why not? Let’s go back to your place and… see where it goes?”

Caleb beamed at Essek and interlocked their fingers together again. “I like that idea, ja,” he said softly. “We’ll finish our drinks and then head out, ja? If you’d like food, I can go get something for us. I need to have a little chat with Caduceus anyway.”

Essek squeezed Caleb’s hand in response. “That would be great, yes. Thank you, Caleb.”

“Be right back, Shatze,” Caleb said, kissing his cheek before moving over to the counter. “Hallo, Liebling!”

“Hallo, Caleb,” Caduceus said. He leaned over the counter to give him a peck on the cheek. “And how are three of my favorite people doing today?”

“We are doing well,” Caleb said, his heart swelling at the way his fiancé spoke to him and their babies. “I’m going to need to stop drinking coffee soon...” He shook his head, not liking the sound of that, but he glanced over to Essek. “For the sake of transparency, no pun intended... Essek and I might be doing things together tonight. Is that okay with you, Love? Do you approve of him as a secondary?” He’d already spoken to Molly, and she’d given him permission with no issues.

Caduceus looked over at Essek and eyed him a little. “He’s very fancy looking, isn’t he?” Caduceus remarked. “But yeah, go ahead, honey,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Oh, ja, uber-fancy,” Caleb said, humming as he leaned over and kissed Caduceus again. “What time are you off tonight? I may call you if something goes poorly, but I know you can’t have your phone out here at work.”

“I’ll have my phone in my pocket, so text me first, but do it anyway. I’m not off until eight,” Caduceus said. Not the latest night he’d worked, but he still had a few hours left.

“Alright,” Caleb said. “Either way, I’ll try to text you before I sleep tonight. I may send the group chat some interesting pictures later, if things go the way I’m hoping.” He ordered the sandwiches to go and grabbed a couple of bottles of soda and bags of veggie chips, bidding his fiancé goodnight once the food had been bagged up. “I love you!”

“Goodnight, Caleb, I love you too!” Caduceus said, waving him off towards Essek.

Caleb quickly moved over to the doors of the student center where Essek was waiting for him, suave and smoother than silk. “Let’s get going...” he said, hungry for much more than just food.

Essek held the door open for Caleb, feeling more confident now than he had a little earlier. “Lead the way, Caleb,” he said.

The walk back to Caleb’s apartment was mostly quiet, and with one hand carrying the bag of food, he gently held Essek’s hand with the other. “I think that Frumpkin and Lichen are going to like you a lot. You’re so gentle, I imagine you must be the same with animals too.”

“Mmm, I can be forceful… when I need to,” Essek said a bit teasingly. “But yes, I am gentle with animals. I don’t really see how one couldn’t be,” he said.

“I rather like the sound of that, being forceful I mean,” Caleb teased back, squeezing his hand. He wanted to ask questions right now, like if he preferred ass or cunt, or if it even mattered to him, or if Essek wanted him to wear his binder. They were important questions, but they all seemed far too presumptive that they were actually going to be going to bed together. 

Soon, they arrived home, and as soon as he opened the door, both cats were moving around his feet. Lichen was particularly friendly with Essek, head butting his ankle gently. “I think he likes you.”

“Oh hello there,” Essek said sweetly. He knelt down just inside the door and pet Lichen. “Does he like being picked up?”

“Very much so, ja, especially if you keep petting him,” Caleb said, glad he’d been right about Essek having the potential of being a good pet-parent. He motioned for him to pick the kitten up and move inside so he could close the door, then set the bag of food on the table. “Ohh, he really likes you! I can hear that purr from across the room!”

Essek picked up Lichen and held him up to his face. “Wow, he really does, huh?” Essek said, a bright smile on his face. Lichen flopped against Essek’s shoulder as Essek walked towards Caleb in the kitchen. “So, what now? Netflix and chill?”

Caleb looked at Essek with a look of amused disbelief that those words would ever leave his mouth, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. “If that’s something you’d like to do, ja,” he chuckled, pulling the plastic boxes from the bag and handing one to the dark-skinned man. “We should definitely eat if we want to keep our strength up...”

Essek raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you’re insinuating, Mr. Widogast,” he said with a smirk. He took his dinner box and sat down on the sofa. Lichen was set on the cushion next to him. “Thank you for dinner,” Essek said.

With Lichen sitting on the cushion next to Essek, Caleb moved to the opposite seat after setting the bottles of soda on the coffee table in front of them. He grabbed the roku stick controller and pulled up Netflix, then handed the controller to Essek. “Here, you pick!”

Essek took the controller and scrolled through the options, pulling up Star Trek and scrolling over to the last episode of Deep Space Nine that Caleb had watched. “Let’s go from here, yeah?” Caleb was glad to be able to watch something that was a favorite of his so far, and that he could easily go back and rewatch later if they got distracted. It was an old show, but it still spoke volumes to current political affairs, racism, religious intolerance, and the LGBT community. Garrick was one of his favorite characters, and he’d read that if the producers had allowed it, he’d be the biggest space gay this side of the Wormhole! Essek leaned back into the couch as he ate and watched the show. He hadn’t seen this episode yet, or really this series, but he liked the whole franchise and it was easy to get into. 

After he finished his sandwich, Essek scooted a little closer to Caleb. Caleb definitely noticed the movement closer to him by Essek, and tentatively leaned against his shoulder, getting comfortable with their closeness. “This is so nice, and it feels so natural.”

Essek hummed in response. The evening was flowing much more naturally than he’d thought it would. He leaned his head against the top of Caleb’s and tentatively reached over to hold his hand. “Is this okay?”

“Ja, this is wunderbar,” Caleb said, quickly intertwining their fingers again. “You know, Essek, if there’s something you want to do, all you have to do is ask. I’m pretty open.”

Essek squinted his eyes as he thought. “There is... mm. I want quite a few things, Caleb.” He smiled to himself a little. “You know, it’s kind of weird, I feel like I’m not allowed to have you this easily.”

He pulled his head away from Essek’s and turned to look him in the eyes. “Und why is that, Shatze? I feel like you could have anything or anyone you wanted, and I’m lucky to have been chosen by you.” He wanted to kiss him. Oh, G-d, he wanted to kiss him, but he still wanted Essek to control where things went.

Essek turned slightly when Caleb did to face him too. “Well... almost like, if I go too fast, something will take you away from me. I mean, thank you for thinking so well of me,” he said. “I quite think you could have anyone you want, and I’m the lucky one...”

“I won’t let anyone take me away from you, Essek,” Caleb said softly, reaching up a hand to play with a bit of the man’s hair. “If I go anywhere, I would want you to come with me... To stand with me along the others in my life... However far you’d go with me.”

Essek stared, entranced by Caleb’s words. “Wow...” he breathed after a moment, then leaned in to capture Caleb’s lips with his own.

“Essek...” Caleb whispered happily against Essek’s lips, tasting the remnants of the soda on his lips. His hand moved more fully into Essek’s hair, that hand resting at the hairline as he opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. Essek followed Caleb’s lead and deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to slide together. His other hand moved up to Caleb’s waist, feeling the small but soft curves of his body. After a deliciously long moment of kissing, Caleb broke the kiss but stayed close, breathing heavily, with his forehead resting against Essek’s. “I love how... gentle and tender that was...” His pale cheeks were flushed red, and he was becoming quite turned on by everything that was happening. “Would you like to continue?”

Essek looked into Caleb’s eyes, close as they were. “Yes, yes I would,” he said, moving in to kiss Caleb again, a bit more forcefully this time.

Caleb pressed his upper body against Essek’s, attempting to move into his lap without breaking the kiss. After a minute, he broke the kiss again. “If we’re doing this, let’s move to the bedroom... It’ll be more comfortable than the couch.”

Essek felt an electric thrill run through his body from his chest to his cock. “Gods… yes, okay, let’s go,” he said a little breathlessly. He fumbled a bit with the remote, turning off the TV. Caleb could barely believe this was happening. Yet another insanely charming, refined, and altogether hot boy was coming to his bed. How had he gotten so lucky? As they stood and moved into the bedroom, the cats scattered, and thankfully neither of them bounded into the bedroom, as though they knew what was happening. Just to keep them from coming in, Caleb closed the door once both men were inside. He backed up with Essek and moved to sit on the bed, glad that Vax and Shaun had been able to buy him a new, larger bed than the twin bed he’d been used to. 

“How do you wish to proceed, Mein Herr...”

Essek sat next to Caleb, copying their pose on the couch. “For starters, I think we’re both wearing too many clothes… do you think we should take care of that?” he asked. Essek leaned in and kissed at Caleb’s neck.

“Ja, ja, we should definitely take care of that,” Caleb said, reaching for the buttons on Essek’s shirt. “Please undress me... You decide if you want me to keep my binder on... I don’t care about it right now.” Essek slipped his hands under Caleb’s t-shirt and pushed it up. He leaned back just enough to pull it over Caleb’s head and then was back to kissing his neck. His hands brushed over the binder, feeling the material and figuring how to pull it off as well. As his shirt was removed, he quickly unzipped the front of his binder, allowing himself to be freed of the material, his still-small chest barely moving as it was uncovered. “I’m interested in seeing how big these get over the next seven months or so... You’re welcome to touch and kiss them if you’d like.”

Essek looked down at Caleb’s chest and body. “You are... so beautiful...” he purred. He pushed the binder off Caleb’s shoulders and kissed down his neck to his chest. Before Essek could properly worship Caleb though, he had to take care of this own clothes. He pulled back and quickly got rid of his own shirt, revealing intricate white tattoos on his shoulders.

“You’re beautiful too, Essek,” he said, his eyes widening as he removed his shirt. “I had no idea you had such intricate tattoos...” He reached out his hand to trace over them but stopped short. “May I?”

Essek smiled and gave a little shrug. “Sure, I don’t mind,” he said.

Caleb moved his fingers over his chest, leaning in and kissing his neck after a few moments of gentle tracing of the beautiful artwork. “Oh, Essek, your skin tastes delicious. I’m looking forward to tasting more of you...” His hand moved down to Essek’s pants, undoing the button and lowering the zipper. 

“And I look forward to you tasting me as well...”

Essek’s skin almost tickled under Caleb’s touch. “Mmm, me too...” he said. Essek pulled at Caleb’s jeans as he kissed him again.

Caleb moaned as he felt the cool air in the room contacted his heated skin. “Just a minute...” he said, moving to strip out of his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his underwear, a pair of briefs that were slightly tucked under the growing baby-bump. “I’ll let you do the honors of taking these off for me...”

Essek stood and let his gaze roam over Caleb’s body as he stripped out of his jeans and underwear, letting the pressure off his half hard cock. “Oh, goodness...” he said, kneeling in front of Caleb. Essek kissed the slight swell of his stomach and hooked his fingers into the other man’s briefs. “Caleb, you’re gorgeous...”

“Thank you, Essek...” Caleb purred at the sight of his now-naked lover, kneeling in front of him, kissing his belly, and shuddered as the material was pulled away from his body fully. He was very wet, and he was glad that he’d started to shave that area more regularly. “You’re gorgeous too, Mein Herr...”

Essek kissed at Caleb’s skin as he pulled the underwear away. He pressed Caleb’s legs open and admired the sight before him. “I love the softness of you now,” Essek said. “I remember when I first met you, you were all hard lines and edges...”

Caleb blushed under the gaze but chuckled at his words. “Ja, my little family has made sure I’ve stayed fed much more properly, especially since the beginning of the semester when we started talking about kids...” He looked up into Essek’s eyes. “I hope that you will allow me to say that you are... welcome to be a part of my polycule now…”

Essek smiled and pressed a kiss to Caleb’s thigh. “I would be honored,” he said, then moved up and licked his way into Caleb’s cunt.

Caleb let out a gasp and then a moan, pushing his pelvis up to make a more-solid contact with Essek’s mouth and tongue. “Ohhh, fuck, Essek!” he cried out, his hand gripping the bedsheet beside him. “Oh yesyesyes!”

Essek hummed happily and wrapped an arm around Caleb’s thigh. “Oh yeah...” he moaned. His cock was at full attention and poked against the side of the bed. “Caleb, you taste amazing...”

Caleb moaned louder at the praise, putting one hand in Essek’s hair to keep him in place. “Thank y-you! Ohh, fuck, this feels so good!” He was incredibly sensitive, each lick drawing him closer to orgasm. “Please, Essek, please... Suck on my cock...”

Essek wrapped his lips around Caleb’s small cock and flicked the tip with his tongue. “Mmm... oh, Caleb...” he moaned. Essek’s free hand moved down to his own cock and started stroking it lightly, just to get the edge off.

The noise that came out of Caleb’s throat when he started getting sucked on was like that of an animal in heat, only increased by the way he moaned his name. “Gods, Essek! I’m so close! Fuckfuckfuck! Oh, gods! May I cum? Please please make me cum!”

Essek blushed hard. Was Caleb really enjoying it that much? “Mmhmmm... please cum for me Caleb...” Essek purred before sucking harder on Caleb. He couldn’t help but stutter his hips against his own hand, it was so hot.

Caleb was so lost in the moment, but he had to control his hand to keep from gripping Essek’s hair too tightly. “Esssssekkkkk!” he cried out, thrusting his hips up again. “Ohhh, gods! I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna... I’m! Ah! ESSEK! YES!! Oooh, FUCK YES!” Caleb’s body tensed up as he came, and his hand pushed Essek against him to keep him from stopping. “Gods, Essek, don’t stop yet, please! Drink me up!” Essek could only moan in response as he slipped his tongue into Caleb’s cunt and licked up all the slick and cum he could get. Finally, after what seemed like both an eternity and only a few seconds at the same time, Caleb released Essek’s hair and tapped on his head lightly, signaling him to stop. “That-that’s enough... Ohhhh, that was so good... Now I want... to cuddle with you and stroke you while I get my strength back...”

Essek pulled away and licked his lips. “That sounds lovely,” he said, then climbed back up on the bed to curl up with Caleb.

Caleb pulled him in for another deep kiss, reaching down to Essek’s cock and beginning to stroke it, loving the slightly different feel it had in his hands. “Mmmm, I love that I’m doing this to you... Making you this hard... Tell me, Mein Herr, do you want to cum in my mouth first, or do you want me to work you up just enough so you can fuck me?” Caleb’s voice was heavy, but smooth, having learned that from doing videos and cam work. 

Essek kissed at Caleb’s neck, his breath hitching as he stroked his cock. “Fuck... gods, Caleb, I love the way you talk... I want to cum in your mouth...”

“Mmmm, I look forward to seeing the view from between your legs as I suck you off and make you cum in my whore mouth...” Caleb purred. 

Essek’s hips jerked then against Caleb’s hand. “Gods, yes... please...” he moaned against his skin.

“For now, though... Will you mark me, Essek?” Caleb whispered. “Let the world know that your little slut boyfriend has been claimed by you... That one of the locks in my heart has been opened... And be rough... This little slut loves it rough...” Spurred on by Caleb’s dirty talk, Essek moved in and bit roughly into Caleb’s neck, sucking on the skin until he knew there’d be a dark mark for anyone to see. “Oh fuck yes, Shatze!” Caleb whined, his nails finding Essek’s shoulder, feeling a new wash of slick at his entrance. “You’re so good... So so good to me...” He reluctantly pushed the dark-skinned man away from him, pushing him to lay on the bed before he moved between his legs, taking his cock in his hand and stroking again gently. “You’re perfect, you know?”

“Hnng… no, you,” Essek said. He propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look at Caleb between his legs. “You’re perfect… so beautiful…” he moaned as Caleb pumped his cock. Caleb took the tip of Essek’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently, taking in the taste and savoring it as if it was the only time he’d get the chance to do so. He reached down and fondled the dark brown ballsack, looking up to Essek to ensure that was okay. Essek groaned in pleasure. “Oh yeah...” He brushed his hand through Caleb’s hair, admiring the way the copper locks slid over his fingers. “Gods, fuck…” Essek moaned.

Caleb closed his eyes and focused on starting to move Essek further into his mouth. He put one hand on the base of his cock, and the other tightened over Essek’s hand in his hair and pulled his own hair. “Puuuu...”

Essek tightened his hand in Caleb’s hair and pulled, encouraging him to take his cock further into his mouth. “Yes… fuck, Caleb…”

Caleb was no stranger to giving fantastic blowjobs, according to the penis-havers in the group, and he loved giving them. Essek was no exception, and he loved how wonderful this man tasted and felt in his mouth. And having his hair pulled was erotic to him. “Mmmmm... Sssssikkkk...”

Caleb’s mouth felt fantastic around him. The other man’s moaning vibrated down to his base and made his cock throb. “Oh fuck! Caleb, yes, oh you’re so good…” Essek said, pulling on his hair more. Caleb began to move his head in a steady rhythm, continuing to hum and moan around Essek’s cock. Carefully, he dripped a small amount of saliva onto his fingers, and began to tease at Essek’s hole, clearly giving him an indication of what he wanted to do later. 

“Mmngh!” Essek moaned in surprise, then relaxed into Caleb’s touch. “Oh, yes... later but, fuck.” He kept his hand him Caleb’s hair, guiding him up and down his cock. It felt amazing, and he knew he was getting close.

“Komm zu mir...” Caleb said quietly, pulling away just long enough to speak, barely aware that he’d slipped into German in the moment. “Essek, bitte...”

“Ah... soon, fuck I’m so close, ohhh, Caleb!” Essek moaned. He thrust up into Caleb’s mouth, seeking more of the wet warmth. Caleb had no gag reflex, and he finally decided to go for broke and deep-throat his beautiful, hot-fudge sundae of a lover, relaxing his throat and taking him all the way down. “Oh!!” Essek cried out. “Oh fuck! Gods, yes, Caleb, Caleb, lover… oh fuck oh fuck,” he moaned. Essek could feel the tension building in his core, tightening more and more. “Oh, honey I’m gonna cum, I’m- oh fuck! FUCK, YES!”

Feeling the wash of cum hit his throat, Caleb stilled, keeping the man in his mouth but drawing back just a little so he could taste the creamy substance. It was rich and earthy, and tasted almost like molasses in flavor. Finally, when Essek was milked dry, Caleb pulled back and looked up at him. “Köstlich...”

“Ah… ah, fuck… gods, Caleb… you’re so good,” Essek breathed as he came down. “What… what was that you said?”

“Oh, ah, sorry, I must have slipped into German,” Caleb said with a soft smile, moving back up to lay beside his lover. “Köstlich means ‘delicious,’” he said. “Komme zu mir means ‘cum with me’ and it seemed like you understood that part.” He kissed Essek deeply, allowing the remnants of cum on his tongue to transfer on Essek’s tastebuds, though just a trace. 

Essek hummed into the kiss, enjoying the taste of himself on Caleb’s tongue. “I’m glad you think I’m delicious,” he said with a smile.

“I think you’re more than just delicious, Mein Herr,” Caleb purred, nipping at his neck gently. “I could find myself becoming unable to resist you, very easily... I am enough of a submissive person that... I would come when called... Eagerly and completely consensually too.”

“Mm, that sounds very interesting,” Essek said. “I think I’d like to explore that sometime…” He wrapped his arms around Caleb and pulled him close to cuddle.

“Hmmmm, I like the sound of that,” Caleb said, reaching over quickly for his phone. “Mind if I take some pictures of us, just while we cuddle? I want to share them with the others. And I can add you to the group chat too, if you want?”

Essek nodded against Caleb’s neck. “Yeah, go for it,” he said, a little sleepily.

“Thank you, Lover...” Caleb said, lifting his phone up and taking a handful of selfies, sending a few. One had both of them with their eyes closed, and one had both of them looking at the camera but both facing each other. One of them was for his paid page, showing neither of their faces, but Caleb moved Essek’s hand to rest on his chest, knowing that he had a lot of fans who loved faceless pictures with Fjord, Molly, and Caduceus. “Adding chocolate fudge to the collection...”

After the pictures had been taken and sent off, Essek was feeling his strength coming back. “So, Caleb, I seem to recall you had another idea for something we could do tonight…?”

“Hmm?” It took Caleb a second to realize what Essek was talking about, but then it came to him, and he smiled coyly. “Ah, yes, I was wondering if you’d ever been pegged before? I’m presuming that you’ve been fucked before by a male-bodied person, but... Perhaps I shouldn’t ask such things...”

Essek smiled and gave a little laugh. “Why yes, Caleb, I am very very gay,” he said. “But no, I haven’t been pegged before… I’d love to practice with you though…”

“Would you like to practice now, Liebling?” Caleb said, tracing a hand over Essek’s chest, looking over the many tattoos. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Essek said. “How would you like me?”

“Stay here on your back for now,” Caleb said, leaning in and kissing him again. “Let me get my harness, and I’ll let you watch me get ready. Would you like me to wear my mask? It can be like performing just for you... And then when you watch my videos, you’ll remember what it felt like in person.”

Essek pulled Caleb in to kiss him again. “That sounds lovely, dear,” he said with a sultry smile. He posed against the pillows, ready to watch Caleb put on a show for him.

Caleb pulled away from the bed reluctantly, moving over to the toy box that was always visible in his videos and pictures. He opened the lid and pulled out his harness, what he had labeled as “the perfect stuffing for a slut like me” on a video that he’d done. The anal plug was permanent, but the inner dildo was interchangeable, and he wanted to be filled by one that was the same size as Essek, so that he was ready for him when the time came. “I have a few options for you... Why don’t you choose which one you want?” He brought over a few options to where Essek lay.

Caleb had brought over three toys to choose from. The first was a pastel rainbow of a dildo with a nice knot at the base. The second was very pretty and. a little more evenly bulbous in a spiraled shape. The third was slimmer than the other two, with a nicely tapered head. “Hmm… these are all very pretty… much nicer than I’d expected… did you get these yourself?” Essek asked.

“Ah, nein, Jester and Molly got them for me, and some of the others in my toy box were purchased by my viewers, made from things I put on my wish list,” Caleb said, reaching for the mask and putting it on. “Which of these would you like me to use on you?”

Essek picked up each in turn, playing with the texture and feeling their give. “This one,” he said finally, holding up the pastel one. It seemed like the most fun one at the moment.

“Ooooh, good choice...” Caleb said, putting the other two back in the trunk. He very carefully stepped into the harness, lubing up and fitting the bits into his ass and cunt, a raised portion fitting deliciously against his clit. Before he was fully settled, he slipped the attachment into the hole, giving himself a pastel dick. “Ohhhh, it feels so good to be all filled up... Do you like what you see, Mein Herr?”

Essek licked his lips and smiled with anticipation. “Ja, I do,” he said, imitating Caleb’s accent. “You look so hot, Caleb… please, open me up…” he purred, leaning back on the pillows.  
Matthew Greene:

“Shush, you...” he said, putting a finger playfully to his lips. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread some over his fingers. Once his fingers were sufficiently lubed up, he lifted his other hand to his mask ears and played like he was rubbing his face with his paw cutely. Very gently, he pushed a single finger into Essek’s hole, going in as deep as he could go in one slow push.

“Ooohh…” Essek moaned as Caleb pushed into him. “Gods, it’s been so long,” he said. Essek’s cock had been laying mostly soft against his thigh, now it started to swell up again as Caleb finger fucked his hole.

“Mmmmm, it seems like it,” Caleb purred, feeling how tight the ring of muscle was around his finger. “Let me know when you’re ready to take a second one...” He moved his finger in and out slowly, also noticing that Essek’s cock was coming to life again. “Once you’re all ready for me, you’ll need to get on your knees...”

Essek hiked his knees up to give Caleb better access. “Oh… gods, yes… ah, another… please…” he moaned, letting his eyes fall closed in pleasure.

Caleb slipped another finger inside Essek, biting his lip in pleasure from the sensations the movement of the harness toys were giving him as he lay between the darker man’s knees. He began to move his fingers, scissoring him and opening him up. “Zat’s it... Open up for your little kitten, Mein Herr...”

“A-ah…” Essek moaned, his breath getting heavier. “Fuck… gods, that feels so good.” He enjoyed the burn and stretch and worked on relaxing his muscles.

“I can hardly wait to see you all stretched and ready for me to slide my cock deep inside you...” Caleb said softly, inserting a third finger after a bit more work. “Shatze... How does that feel?”

“Oh my god… that feels, oh!” Essek gasped as Caleb eased in a third finger and brushed his prostate, his hard cock jumping a little. “Caleb, kitten, there, yes!” he moaned as he buried his hands into the sheets.

“Oooh, I love how responsive you are...” Caleb said, now knowing exactly where Essek’s sweet spot was, and he decided to continue to hit it, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Do you think you could take all four of my fingers, Essek? You don’t really need it to take my dick, but I’m willing to try if you want...”

Essek groaned as Caleb kept hitting that spot, willing himself to open up more. “Ah, fuck…” he said, breathing heavily with how good it felt. “If, if you think you can… please…”

Caleb was glad that his hands were quite small, as it was incredibly useful in these moments. “You’re a bit of a size queen, aren’t you? I’ll keep that in mind for later.” He eased his pinky into the stretched ring of muscle, biting his bottom lip in concentration. “This so so hot... Sheisse...”

“Oooh!! Fuck! Oh Caleb,” Essek cried out. His cock was dripping precum and he arched his back in pleasure. “Please, please fuck me!”

“Ja, Liebling... Your slut will gladly fuck you...” Caleb said, moving his fingers in and out of him for a few more moments, loving the look of sheer ecstasy on Essek’s face. Finally, he slid his fingers out and wiped his hand off on a small towel he always kept handy. “Please, get on your knees while I lube up, alright?”

“Fuck...” Essek breathed when Caleb pulled his fingers out. “Yeah, yeah.” He turned over into his knees and leaned down on his elbows, fully presenting his ass for Caleb to rail.

“Oh, you look an absolute picture,” Caleb said, lubing up the toy and pressing the tip of it against Essek’s well-stretched hole. He really wished that he could feel what this was like with a real cock but having himself filled by the harness helped him stay in the moment. “Here we go...” he whispered, sliding the head in and stopping. 

It wasn’t as tight of a stretch as Caleb’s fingers had been, and the dildo had a bit of give; but all the same as Caleb pushed just the head in, Essek let out a small whimper. “Oh… oh yes…”

Caleb continued to push the toy further into him, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt him. “So good...” he praised Essek as he took more and more of his cock. “Do you want to take me in all the way to the knot, hmmm?” He rubbed Essek’s backside soothingly with one hand, knowing that pegging took some getting used to sometimes.

“Oooohh…” Essek trailed off in a whine. “Yes, yes Caleb…” This was bigger than any other cock he’d taken, and it felt amazing. “Oh, fuck yes… darling...” Essek started to push back against the toy, wanting more movement.

Caleb let out a guttural moan when he felt Essek push back against the toy, and finally pushed all the way in, seating the knot firmly inside the ring of muscle. “Oh, Essek... Fuck, you’re so good...” He suddenly had a dominant streak run through him. The words that came out of his mouth next seemed so foreign, but at the same time so right... “Such a good boy...”

Essek’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the knot finally slide in. “Oh, fuck, Caleb…” The shape of the cock inside him pressed all the right places, and he felt like he might cum any minute. “Yes, yes sir… please, fuck me, you’re amazing…”

“Mmm, ja....” Caleb purred, feeling himself getting more turned on by the praise and the title than he’d been expecting. He began to rock his hips, sliding in and out by mere fractions of an inch, until he decided to pull about halfway out and slam back in. “Don’t hold yourself back, Liebling... I want you to cum when your body tells you it’s time...”

Essek cried out sharply when Caleb pulled out and thrust back into him. “Fuck! Yes sir, gods…” he moaned. He reached one hand down between his legs and stroked at his cock lightly as Caleb kept pounding into him.

“Ooooh, let me do that for you, Love...” Caleb said, leaning over Essek’s back and reaching underneath him, taking his cock in his hand. “Let me do all the work... You just get to enjoy the ride...” His hand was soon matching the pace of his thrusts. “Ohhhh, oh fuck... The toy I’m wearing is about the same size as you... I want you to imagine that you’re inside me now too... fucking my cunt...”

Essek let his hand drop and watched, upside down, as Caleb stroked his cock and fucked into him. “Gods, yes… Oh, Caleb, it feels so good! I’m gonna cum, I’m- OHH!” Essek gasped out as he came, splattering white onto the bed and Caleb’s hand.

In the back of his mind, he was glad that tomorrow was his usual laundry day, because tonight he knew they could be as messy on those sheets as they wanted. “Ohhh, yes, Essek!” he purred, stilling his hips but continuing the movement of his hand, wanting to milk him as much as he could. “Such a good boy... So so good...”

Essek swallowed to catch his breath. “You, ah, you should hand me your phone… you could use this shot on your site,” he said. His cock kept twitching a little as Caleb kept stroking him.

“So full of so many good ideas,” Caleb said with a grin, reaching to grab his phone without pulling out. “It makes me so happy that you’re willing to help me with my work like this... Any of these pictures that sell, I’ll give you a good cut of it.” 

“Mmm, that would be nice,” Essek said. He took the phone from Caleb and carefully lined up a few shots of them joined together like they were. “There… mm, you’re so good, Caleb…”

“You’re amazing...” Caleb breathed, his own state or arousal causing drops of slick to start trickling down his leg. “I’m so wet... so turned on by this... Want me to keep fucking you until I cum myself, or... Shall I take off the harness so you can fuck your little slut raw?”

“Any other night, I’d love to,” Essek said. “But I’ve already cum twice and I’m afraid I just don’t have the stamina to go again…” He looked over his shoulder at Caleb. “For now, please just use me to get off…”

“Then we shall save Missionary for next time,” he said with a smile and a soft, contented purr. “Ohhh, I can just imagine you in me... Fucking me...” His eyes fluttered closed, starting to rock his hips again, focusing on how the toy filled his cunt. “I’m so wet for you, Liebling... and you fill me up so perfectly...”

“Mmm, yeah honey...” Essek responded. “That’s it, baby... fuck yourself on my cock...”

Caleb whined at the pleasure he was feeling, loving the encouragement. He really did feel like Essek was making love to him, and closing his eyes made it that much more realistic. “Ohhh, Essek... Ja, fuck me gut! Fuck yes... I’m so close...”

Every little thrust Caleb made pulled the cock against his hole. “Oh, Caleb… cum for me...”

Caleb suddenly felt his dominant streak completely break away at the perhaps-unintentional order given, and he shuddered under the new wave of pleasure. “Ohhhh, fuck... Essek! Oh fuck, Essek! I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cum! Ohhhh, fuck fuck fuck! Yes!! Ahhh! ESSEK!!”

“Oooh, yes, there you go darling,” Essek said. “Gods, Caleb, you’re so hot...”

Caleb was so full with the dildos that when he came, he squirted, making a mess on Essek’s hips. That fact alone was incredibly gratifying and made him feel like the man he identified as... the man he was! “Thank— Thank you, Essek... Fuck, that was hot...”

Essek was content to lay there for a moment, the two of them sexed out and still connected, but only for a moment. “Ah.. I agree, but, mmm, this is getting uncomfortable…”

“Oh, ah, I em sorry,” Caleb chuckled, pulling out carefully and immediately unbuckling the harness. “I’m so used to staying stuffed after a scene that I forget sometimes... Relax, bitte... Get comfortable.”

Essek winced a little as Caleb pulled out, not used to such a sensation. He immediately rolled onto his back and let his arms and legs spread out. “You are so good, Caleb…”

“And so are you,” Caleb purred, kneeling on the edge of the bed and gathering up the toys. “Give me a minute to put these in some sanitizer and then I’ll be back, alright, Liebling?”

Essek nodded and waved Caleb off. “Go ahead, I’ll be here when you get back,” he said.

“I would hope so...” he chuckled, moving off the bed and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror as he mixed the sanitizer and water in a small bucket in the sink, Caleb smiled at the dark marks on his neck. He could definitely get used to this... He quickly put the toys in the bucket to soak, wiping himself off with a damp towel, and then returned to Essek in the bed. 

Essek looked up at Caleb as he came back into the room. “Hello,” he said sleepily. “Come here,” Essek said, reaching a hand out for Caleb.

Caleb moved back to the bed and snuggled with Essek. “Mmmm, I’m loving being so close to you... And it felt so good to feel like I was cumming on your body... Like a real man...”

Essek wrapped his arms around Caleb. “You -are- a real man, no matter what,” he said. Essek kissed lovingly at Caleb’s neck, his chin, up to capture his lips. 

“You are sweet, Dear,” Caleb said, licking his lips after the kiss ended a few moments later. “I dare say that you are perfect for me. I can only hope that I can live up to your expectations of me.”

“And I can only hope I live up to your ideas of me,” Essek said. He laid his head on Caleb’s shoulder and snuggled with him. 

“I’m starting to... fall in love with you,” Caleb admitted. “I know what that feels like, and it feels exactly the way I’ve felt for my other loves. For different reasons, of course...” His brain suddenly caught up with him and it occurred to him that he might have said something offensive. “That is not to say that you don’t know what it feels like to fall in love... Sorry.”

Essek kissed Caleb again. “It’s okay,” he said, “I have been in love before, a couple times, if you’d believe it.” Essek rested his head on the pillows again. “But I don’t think that’s here or there. I’m starting to fall for you too, Caleb.”

“I imagine that being older than me would afford you with more opportunity to fall in love,” Caleb said. “I’m glad that we agree in this... You’re so perfect.”

Essek sighed a little. “I’m not perfect, Caleb... but, that shouldn’t matter either,” he said. “We should get some rest, yes?”

“Call me a hopeless romantic, but you’re close enough to perfect for me,” Caleb said cutely, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “I love you. And ja, sleep sounds gut...”

Essek smiled at that. “I love you too, Caleb,” he said. “Turn off the light so we can get some...”


	32. Poison Apple-Tini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord has a bad moment while away at a swim competition weekend, away from everyone else.

Avantika sat in the lounge of the hotel, watching people from all the other schools in the region as they relaxed ahead of the first day of the swim competition season. Things were so much different here than they were in France. She found none of the men from her hometown attractive, even though most of them had always fawned over her. She had a great deal of power over them, because they wanted her, and she could get them to do just about anything she wanted... But here, there was at least one man who held her attention, and had done so since the first day of swim team practices a month before. And now, he was here, sharing a drink with her in the lobby of the hotel.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me down here, Fjord,” she said from behind her martini glass.

Fjord tipped his bottle of cider toward the redhead. “The pleasure is all mine, Avantika” he said with a smile. Avantika was a welcome distraction from what he’d been dealing with at home.

“S’il vous plait, Monsieur, call me Avi,” she said sweetly. He was one of the few in her life that she had ever given permission to call her that, let alone asked to call her by such a nickname. “I must say, I look forward to watching you swim in the races tomorrow. My first race isn’t until late in the day, but Coach wants us there to cheer you boys on.”

“Of course, Avi. I look forward to seeing you there,” Fjord said with a flirtatious look. He took a swig from his drink. “I’ll do my best to be at your race as well.”

“Such a gentleman,” Avi said, her look just as flirtatious and sultry as his. He seemed to be very interested in her, and that meant something to her. “I’d very much like to get to know you better, Fjord. Um, I was fortunate enough not to get a roommate on this trip, so if you would like to take our drinks up to my room, we can.”

Fjord took a big gulp of his drink. “Uh, y-yeah, let’s do that,” he said, a little flustered. Fjord signaled to the bar tender for another round of their drinks.

Avi noticed his flustered state and smiled, her eyes twinkling under the bar lights. “I do apologize if I’m making you nervous at all, Fjord. While not my intention to push here, it’s nice to see a man who doesn’t see women as playthings. You are confident, and I like that, but you are also respectful when merited.” She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. “That’s an incredible turn-on...”

Fjord felt his face grow hotter, and his pants became that much tighter. “I’m glad you think so,” he said. “I would love to take this further so... shall we be on our way?”

“Come along, Monsieur, I shall show you powerful treasures...” Avi said, taking his free hand in hers and walking toward the elevator. Oh, this man was a good one... And he was sure to prove himself here soon. Once they were in the elevator, she pressed herself against his body, pushing him gently into the elevator wall and kissing him.

Fjord moaned into the kiss, his hands traveling down Avantika’s body to rest on her hips. “Mmmm... shit...” he breathed. Fjord could feel himself getting harder in his pants, and he was sure Avi could feel it too.

“It would seem that we need to get you out of these pants as soon as we can,” Avantika said softly, her hand coming down to rest on the bulge in Fjord’s pants. She moved it away when the elevator door opened on their floor but remained close to him as they walked. She quickly opened her door and pushed him inside. “Please, sit on the bed so I can help you get comfortable.” 

Fjord had groaned when Avi touched him, and moved quickly to obey her… commands? This was somewhat uncharted territory. “Yes, ma’am...” he said, sitting on the bed.

Oh, yes, they were indeed commands, and Avantika loved that he was so willing to obey her. She hoped that this wasn’t going to just be a one-night stand, but if it was, she was going to do everything she could to make sure they both enjoyed it. “Good...” She purred, pulling off her boots and kneeling on the floor between his legs, immediately going for the zipper of his pants and lowering it. “Oooh, I very much like this...”

Fjord sighed in relief as Avi undid his pants. “Fuck… Avi…” he breathed. “Do you want me to do anything else…?”

“Just sit there and look handsome,” Avantika purred, coaxing him to lift his hips so she could remove his pants. “I want you in my mouth... right now...” 

Fjord moved so Avi could undress him, groaning with need at her words. “Oh… mistress… please,” Fjord groaned.

“Mistress, hmmm?” Avi purred. “I like that very much, Fjord. I like that very much indeed.” His pants now on the floor next to her, she kissed the tip of his cock, wrapping one hand around it as she did so. “Mmmm, delicious...”

Fjord’s hands gripped at the blankets. “Oooh... fuck...” he moaned. He hadn’t meant to call Avantika ‘mistress,’ but if she wanted to run with it, Fjord was just fine with that. 

Avantika laved her tongue over the head of Fjord’s cock, loving the taste of it, the weight of it on her tongue. “Such a good pup for your Mistress...” she purred. “You may touch me too, if you’d like...”

With Avi’s permission, Fjord threaded his fingers into her hair. “Yes, Miss Avi... you’re amazing...” Fjord tentatively pressed her head down, testing the boundaries.

Avantika eagerly took Fjord further into her mouth, humming around him as she did so. She wanted to see how long she could go before he begged her to cum. “Such a good boy... My amazing Fjord... Good pup...”

Fjord flexed his hand in Avantika’s hair as she continued to suck his cock. He leaned back slightly to watch her swallow him down. “Ohh... fuck... gods, Avi...” Avantika took him as far down as she could before her gag reflex kicked in, and used her hand to make up the difference, pumping him gently. Her free hand moved to play with his balls, loving how hard he was. “Ooh! Oh, fuck…” He felt his hips jerk up into Avantika’s mouth, seeking more of her. “Oh fuck, Avi… if… if you keep that up, I’m gonna cum…” Fjord groaned.

She paused the movement of her hand and pulled off of him briefly. “If you wish to call me Mistress, Pup, you had best ask for permission before you cum...” she said in a very sultry voice. “But may I get a color?”

“Green,” Fjord responded. “Mistress… may your pet please cum?” he asked. It was a little harder to slip into subspace with her, but it was easy to play the role. “Please… Miss Avantika…”

“Wait until my mouth is back on you, and we are back in a rhythm,” Avi said. “Then yes, you may, my very good boy...” She immediately moved back down on Fjord’s cock, loving how submissive this man was for her. His body was so pliant, and in the moment, she could almost believe that he was completely hers. Oh, if only that were true. He was such a wonderful man, she could have easily asked him to come back to France with her... She hummed around his cock, trying to now ask him to cum in her mouth without having to draw back again. 

“Ah... oh, fuck, Avi, yes, oh gods, Mistress!” Fjord moaned. His hand in her hair twisted slightly, just tugging at it. “Oh, oh fuck oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, Miss Avi, please oh fuck yes! Yes!!” Fjord shouted as he came.

Avantika swallowed down as much as she could, saving just a little of the salty liquid on her tongue to savor as she pulled off of him. “Ooooh, you taste so good, Fjord...” she said softly. “That was delicious... Now rest for a bit. Move back and get comfortable while I get undressed.” Fjord lay back on the bed and took a moment to just breathe. He took off his shirt and moved up the bed to rest while he watched Avantika. When Fjord was laying comfortably, Avantika moved in and kissed him gently before moving back and removing her top and skirt, leaving her in pantyhose, panties, and a lacy black bra. “Which of these should I remove first, Pet? My bra? Or my panties? Which do you crave more from your Mistress?”

Fjord eyed Avantika up and down, drinking in her visage. “If you would please, Mistress, your panties,” Fjord said. “Your pup would love to worship Mistress’s pussy…”

Avantika growled, but her smile was wide. “Very good Puppy...” she said, hooking her thumbs into the hem of her panty line and pushing them down quickly, leaving her nearly naked. “Does my pet want to stay on his back, or shall I lay down and let you do the work?”

That was a tough choice. Part of Fjord wanted to service Avantika and have her lay back as he worked on her, but another part wanted her to dominate him and ride his face. “If it’s all the same,” he started, avoiding eye contact, “I’d like you to sit on my face…”

“Look at me, Fjord,” she said when he avoided eye contact with her. “LOOK. AT. ME.” she ordered, her eyes almost flashing in the low light of the bedside lamp. “Unless I tell you otherwise, or if your eyes close, you will keep your eyes on me, Monsieur...”

Fjord’s eyes snapped up to Avantika. “Yes ma’am, Miss Avantika,” he said obediently. He wanted to please her, and he loved the tone she’d just taken with him.

“Good boy,” she said, giving him scritches to his head as she moved to straddle his head. “If you need me to stop, Pet, just tap the headboard three solid times. Color?”

Fjord’s eyes slipped closed for a moment and he nearly purred. “Green, Mistress… may your pet touch you?” he asked.

“Oui, you may touch me,” Avi said, guiding his hands to her hip and one breast. “Use that wonderful tongue of yours to make Mistress cum on your face, Pet...” Fjord moaned, pulling Avi down by her hip to his face. He licked up into her soft, warm pussy, drinking up the slick he found there. Fjord squeezed at her breast before moving down her side, joining his other hand to squeeze at Avantika’s ass. When Fjord moved his hand away from her breast, Avi moved her own hands up and began to squeeze and play with her own tits, making a show for her lover as he watched her and ate her out. “Yes, yes, good boy!” she moaned. “Mon Dieu... Does every woman you have known know this kind of perfection, Monsieur? Ohhh, oui!”

Fjord watched Avi play with her tits and felt his cock stirring again. He tilted his head back just slightly and flicked his tongue over her clit before drawing it between his lips. “Fuck…” he murmured against her skin.

“Oh, Fuck!” Avi gasped, moaning as he began sucking on her clit. “Ohhh, Fjord, yes, that feels so good... Keep doing that... and your Mistress won’t last long... Please don’t stop... Mon Dieu...” Fjord’s hands squeezed slightly at Avantika’s ass again, pulling her up even more on his face. He felt her stockinged legs against his cheeks, his ears, his hair. She was soft, and warm, and commanding. Fjord licked a firm stripe from Avi’s pussy to her clit, sucking on it, flicking the tip with his tongue. Avi was so wet, and his tongue was making it more-so. The feeling of his skin on hers, separated only by her stockings was delightful. Before he fucked her, she planned to order him to finish stripping her naked. “Fjord... Oh Fjord... Yes, yes! Ohhhh, fuck!”

Fjord felt like he could keep going at Avantika all night. But he wanted to make her cum at least once before he fucked her. Fjord moved one hand under Avi and pressed it to the edge of her pussy. “May I, Mistress?” he asked.

“Oui, Monsieur...” Avantika purred, feeling his fingers press against the edges of her pussy. “Make me cum, Pet... Make your Mistress scream for you...” Fjord slipped two fingers into Avantika’s pussy, and sucked even harder on her clit, flicking his tongue firmly against the tip. “Ohhhh, fuck!” Avi cried out, loving the feeling of his lips sucking on her and his fingers inside her. She began moving her hips up to meet his, her moans getting louder. “Mon Dieu... Ohhh, Pup, I’m so close! Fuck, please! Goodboygoodboygoodboy! Fjord! Ohh!” She was so close she could feel her inner walls starting to tighten around his fingers.

Fjord curled his fingers just so to find Avantika’s g-spot. “Please… Mistress…” Fjord moaned and begged against Avi’s cunt. He kept thrusting his fingers into her, hitting that spot, desperate to pull an orgasm from her.

Almost as soon as she felt him curl his fingers, she grabbed the headboard of the bed with one hand and began rocking her hips into his mouth more. “Fjord! Yes, Pet! I’m cumming! Fuck! FJORD!” Her walls tightened and a wash of slick pushed out of her and onto his face. “Ohhhhhh!”

Fjord kept his fingers inside Avantika, gently moving them through her orgasm. He licked up everything he could, trying not to over-stimulate her clit. “Oohhh… Mistress Avi,” Fjord moaned, feeling his cock twitch up, hard as a rock.

His continued movement inside her made her orgasm that much more drawn out, leaving her that much more sated afterwards. Hearing him moan for her like that sent shivers down her spine. “Such a good boy, Fjord...” she breathed as she moved and settled down next to him. “Let me rest for a few minutes, then be a good boy and fuck me...”

“Of course, Mistress,” Fjord said. He curled up with Avi, draping his arm over her body. “Is this okay?”

“Oh, oui, c’est magnifique, Monsieur,” Avi purred, kissing his lips gently. “You are so good... I’m very happy with you.”

Fjord kissed Avi back. “I’m happy with you too,” he said. “Please let me know when you’re ready, Miss Avantika...”

“It won’t be long, Fjord,” Avi said, smiling and kissing him again, a little more needy than before. Her tongue explored his mouth, clashing with his tongue, and she moaned into his mouth. “Please, play with my tits...”

Fjord’s hands reached up behind Avantika and unhooked her bra. He kissed down her neck to her chest as he pulled the garment away. “As you wish,” Fjord purred, cupping her breasts in his hands. 

“Good boy,” Avi groaned, loving the feeling of his hands cupping her firm D-cup breasts. “Ohhh, you’ve got such a perfect touch... So perfect you could make me cum again just from touching them... But I won’t let you do that... Just a few more minutes, then I need you in me...”

“Would you like to be on your back, Mistress?” Fjord asked before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Oui, Monsieur...” she barely had a chance to speak before her nipple was taken into his mouth, and she let out a needy, heady moan. “Ohhh, fuck, Fjord, yes!” This wasn’t going to take long at all! “I’m ready, Pet... Please take me... Fuck me... Please, Pup!”

Fjord turned them both over so that he was kneeling over her, between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her one more time, then stroked his cock once, twice, before lining up and pushing into Avantika. “Ohh fuck... Miss Avi...” Fjord gripped at her hips and set a firm pace, fucking into her.

“Fuuuuck... Fjord...” Avantika moaned, loving that his cock was hitting her insides in all the right places, at just the right speed that she needed. “Ohhh, oh yes, Puppy! Fuck Yes! Mon Dieu!” She looked up into his eyes as they fucked, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. “Do you like pain, Puppy? Would you like me to scratch my nails down your back, Monsieur?”

Fjord but back a groan just from the suggestion. “Yes, please, Mistress...” he said. At the rate they were going, he wouldn’t last too much longer. “Fuck, you’re amazing...”

She grinned, wrapping her arms around him and scratching her nails down his back as he continued to fuck her. No... No, this was making love... “Slow down a bit, Pet... I want to feel you for as long as I can... Making love to me...”

Something tightened in Fjord’s chest. He moaned in reaction to Avi’s nails but slowed down a bit and moved in to kiss her. “Yes, Avi... as you wish...” Fjord kissed her again and slowly moved across her jaw and down her neck with slow, wet kisses.

“You’re amazing, Fjord,” Avi said, loving his tenderness. She sensed a slight change in his demeanor, but let it go in the moment. “All of this is... so hot... So perfect...”

Fjord dared to nip at Avantika’s neck. “You’re perfect, Mistress,” he said, then soothed the small mark with his tongue. He wanted to go slower and make love to Avi, but Fjord felt his cock throb with need. “Mmmph… fuck…” he breathed, his hips jerking a bit.

“Let’s keep the biting to a minimum, please...” Avi said softly, not upset but not really doing much for her. “I’m, ah... not mad, but please ask next time... Ohhh, Puppy... You’re still my very good boy...”

“Yes, Mistress…” Fjord said. He continued to kiss at her neck, moving his hands up to caress her chest while moving in her.

Avi could feel that familiar coil of heat in her belly, and she knew she was close. “I’m getting close, Puppy... You can let go... And cum in me... Oh, fuck, Fjord... So damn good! Fuck! I’m so close now, please!”

Fjord moved to sit up again and set a faster pace than before, desperate to cum with Avantika. “Oh, fuck, fuck yes!” he panted. “Fuck- oh, yes! FUCK!” Fjord shouted as he came, holding Avi against him.

When she felt Fjord move and start moving faster in her again, Avi had a few seconds to take in the new sensations before her body seized and she came hard around him, crying out in ecstasy. “Fjord! Yes! Yes, fill me up! Yes! FJORD!!”

Fjord groaned when he felt Avantika tighten around his cock. “Fuck… fuck, you’re amazing, Avi…” he said, catching his breath.

“Vous... vous aussi, Fjord...” she breathed, still holding tightly to him as she came down from her orgasm. “C’est incredeble... I definitely want to do this again...”

Fjord kissed Avantika again before he started to pull away. “Mmm, that sounds nice,” he said.

Avantika hummed as he pulled out of her, barely a thought in her mind besides how great this had been. “Stay the night here with me, Handsome? We can get breakfast in the morning before we go to the pool?”

“Yeah, sure,” Fjord said as he settled beside Avi. He reached one hand out and started playing with her coppery hair. “You’re so beautiful, Avi…”

“You’re very handsome yourself, Fjord,” she purred, looking deeply into his eyes. Just then, however, a loud ringtone went off from Fjord’s pants. Jester was calling for her nightly checkin. “You may want to get that...”

Fjord rolled off the bed and fished his phone out of his pants. “I’ll uh, be right back,” he said, ducking into the bathroom to answer Jester’s call. Avi lay back on the bed and relaxed while Fjord was in the bathroom. She wanted Fjord to be able to give the illusion that all was well in paradise for his other lovers. After all, it was much easier to ask forgiveness later than to ask permission.

“Hi, Baby!” Jester said as soon as she saw Fjord’s face on the screen of her cellphone. “You in your hotel room and all settled, Fjord? I’m sorry, did I catch you in the bathroom? You pooping?”

“Hi Jess,” Fjord said, smiling down at the phone. He’d sat on the toilet to give the illusion that he was actually using the bathroom. “Uh, yeah, just sat down when you called. Everything’s good here, how are you?”

“Oh, you know, I’m good, we’re good,” she said, rubbing her tummy as she moved around the apartment. “I’d be better if you were here, but I’m glad you’re only gone a few days and then you’ll be back in my arms.”

Fjord couldn’t help the grimace that twisted across his face, though he tried to hide it from Jester. “Yeah, I miss you too… but like you said, it’s just a few days for the meet, and I’ll be back home,” he said.

“Molly and Caduceus are coming over to help me film a scene in a bit,” Jester said, noticing the grimace but assuming that it was from being in the bathroom. “Want me to send you some pictures afterwards? They both miss you too, by the way.”

“That’d be great, Jester,” Fjord said. “I can’t wait to see the video later, too,” he said with a wink.

“Hell yeah,” she said with a wicked grin, shifting into domme mode momentarily. “I have to go get things ready, Precious Pet, so you should be a good boy and go get some sleep.”

Hearing Jester use that tone, just after Avantika had been doing the same, made the guilt in Fjord intensify. “Will do, Mistress,” he said, forcing a smile. “Good night, give my love to Molly and Cad.”

“I love you, Fjord,” Jester purred, kissing the phone briefly.

“I love you too, Jester,” Fjord responded and blew her a kiss in return.

“Sleep well, Baby!” Jester chirped before the call disconnected, leaving Fjord to himself again. 

Fjord didn’t really have to go to the bathroom, but he set his phone on the toilet tank anyway. He stood and went to the sink to clean up a little but paused when he got a good look at his own face. This was cheating. Yes, they were all in a big polyam relationship, but no one knew about this. Avantika hadn’t been introduced to Jester, as a friend or as a potential partner. Did she have that potential? What was Fjord even doing here, in this French woman’s hotel room? He leaned against the counter and stared at himself for a minute before he actually did clean himself up and go back to the main room. 

“Alright then,” Fjord said, sliding back into bed with Avantika, “Where were we?”

Avantika had been playing with her phone a little while she waited for Fjord to finish the call and return to bed. She didn’t feel bad about this at all. This man was hotter than sin, with the heart of a lion. She smiled at him when he returned to bed, putting her phone down under the pillow and pulling him in close. “We were right here, Handsome,” she purred. “Was there anything else we wanted to do tonight? The night is still relatively young. If we wanted to rest for a little while... I can ride you and give you one more orgasm, yes?”

Fjord thought for a moment about how he felt, wrapped up in Avantika’s arms, clearly the center of her world right now. It made him feel confident, wanted, secure. All things he’d been missing in the last couple of months. “One more round certainly couldn’t hurt,” he said with a smile.

“Hmmm, you’re right about that,” she said with a purr and a smile. “Let’s order room service first, though. I’m getting a bit hungry and could use another drink too.”

“Yeah, sounds good to me too,” Fjord said. He grabbed the room service menu from the nightstand and passed it over to Avantika.

Looking over the menu, Avi saw several things that she was interested in, and made a few suggestions to Fjord, finally deciding on a fish and chips dinner with a glass of white dessert wine and a slice of cheesecake. “And what are you having, Fjord? My treat.”

“I’m gonna go for that surf and turf, with another cider,” Fjord said. “I’m good on dessert, though.”

“Hmmmm, I guess I am enough dessert for you, oui?” Avantika teased before picking up the phone and calling room service. She also put in an order for breakfast the next morning so they could relax in the room before Fjord had to leave. 

“Yeah you are,” Fjord teased back. They chatted idly and kissed some until the room service arrived, then settled in to enjoy their meals and watch TV.

Dinner was done, and what they were watching was coming to an end. The dinner had been delicious, the company wonderful. “Monsieur, will you please feed me the cheesecake?” Avi said, leaning into Fjord suggestively.

Fjord picked up the plate with the cheesecake on it along with a fork and slowly pulled off a piece and held it up for Avantika. “Say aah,” he said teasingly.

“Blahhh,” Avi said, opening her mouth dramatically, letting her tongue dangle out of her mouth. A little of the graham cracker crust came off the fork and landed on the top of her large, bare breasts, causing her to chuckle. “Ooh, seems we’ve made a bit of a mess. Perhaps Monsieur would like to put a little more of a mess on me and clean it up, eh?”

Fjord smirked. He’d played this game before. After Avantika finished the first bite, he scooped a bit of whipped cream and dabbed it over her nipples. “Oh look, your pet has made a mess… may I clean that up?”

“S’il vous plait, Monsieur,” Avi purred, licking her lips at the innuendo. “Clean up your Mistress, Puppy...” Fjord cupped and lifted one of Avi’s breasts, ducking his head to lick and suck all the cream off her skin. He moaned as he did so and repeated the action on the other side. “Mmmm, that’s really good, Fjord,” she said, giving him scritches to his scalp as he finished cleaning her up. “Once you’re done with that, please, lay on your back. I’ll finish eating the cheesecake, and then it’ll be time to ride you... You like?”

“Yes, Mistress, I like very much…” Fjord purred. He lay back against the pillows, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Hmmm, tres bien, Monsieur,” Avi said, loving how pliable and delicious this amazing man was. “Will watching me play with myself for a bit be enough to get you hard so I can ride you, Puppy?”

“Oh, definitely, Mistress…” Fjord purred, his cock already twitching against his thigh.

“Very good boy,” Avi said, sitting on her knees, reaching between her legs to begin teasing her clit and pussy. “Oh, Fjord, I’m already so wet from you fucking me before. My pussy is so hungry for your cock...” She pushed two fingers inside herself and moaned wantonly.

Fjord’s cock hardened and stood up almost comically. “Fuck… gods, you’re so hot, Miss Avi…”

“As are you, Monsieur,” she said, pumping her fingers inside her a bit more. “I’m nearly ready for you... I need you badly... Are you ready, My Pet?”

Fjord brought his hands from behind his head and rested them on Avi’s thighs. “Fuck… yes, please Mistress…”

“Now, now, Mistress didn’t say the pet could touch...” Avi teased. “For that, you will keep your hands behind your head until I say so. Do it, Puppy.”

“Ah… yes, Mistress…” Fjord said, placing his hands over his head obediently.

“Good boy,” she said, her smile returning as she moved to straddle his hips, carefully sliding down into his shaft with a moan. “Gods, Fjord... At this angle it feels so different... and so so good...” She looked down at him. “Be respectful, but you may speak and make noise as you wish to...”

Fjord groaned as Avantika seated herself onto his cock. “Y-yes, Mistress… fuck, you feel so good…”

“You feel incredible inside me, Fjord...” Avi moaned, feeling so full that she bit her lip to keep herself grounded. “Ohhhh, Fjord... Oh, this won’t take long... But I want us to cum together... Let me know when you are close... Gods!”

Fjord let his head drop back against the pillows. “Gods, fuck…” he moaned in response. Fjord felt his hips try to twitch upward, only kept down by Avi’s weight on him. “You’re so… gorgeous, Avi…”

“Good good boy...” Avi breathed. “Move your hips... I want my mustang to buck a little...” She bounced on him a little to encourage him. “Fuuuuck...” Fjord smiled and let his control go a little. He bucked up into Avantika, meeting her bouncing. “Hnng, fuck! Ohhhh, ahh!” Avantika cried out, feeling him moving up to meet her. “I’m cumming soon, Fjord! Ahh, Mon Dieu! Cum pour moi, s’il vous plait!! Ohhhh!” She was holding out as much as humanly possible for him to spill his seed inside her and fill her up.

Fjord clenched his hands above his head, wanting to hold onto Avi’s hips. He kept bucking his hips to meet hers. “Oh fuck, Avi, I’m so close, fuck!” Fjord moaned.

“Cum, Fjord! Please cum in me!” Avi cried out. “Fucking fill me up! I’m cumming! Fuck!! FJORD!!” She couldn’t hold out anymore and squeezed his cock with her inner walls as she came hard. “YES!! FJORD!!!”

Fjord couldn’t hold his hands in place any longer. He grabbed at Avantika’s hips and thrust up hard into her. “Oh FUCK!” he cried out as she squeezed around him. Fjord felt himself cum hard inside her. “GODS, YES!!”

Avantika couldn’t even think about scolding Fjord at this point, so blitzed out and thoroughly fucked that she was seconds away from collapsing on top of him. “Ohhhh, Fjord... So so good... Such a delightfully good boy...” She pulled off him and lay down next to him, though she didn’t touch him for a bit, until she finally took his hand. “Thank you, Fjord...”

Fjord was breathless for a moment and when Avi held his hand, he squeezed hers back. “No, thank you, Avantika...”

In that moment, Avi felt at peace, like everything in their world was perfect. Fjord was the center of her universe right now. “Mon Coeur... Mon coeur est avec tu...”

“I uh... don’t really understand what you’re saying,” Fjord said sheepishly. “Would you mind translating for me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, equally sheepishly. “I said that my heart is with you.” She kissed him gently, purring against his lips. 

Fjord felt his heart rate jump up. “Oh... uh, what... what exactly does that mean?” He felt very confused and anxious.

“It’s just an endearment where I’m from,” she said, realizing that declaring love for him probably wasn’t the best idea, especially since she knew that this was probably just a one-night stand. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Fjord bit his lip, thinking. He wanted this to be a one-night thing. He didn’t want to start some drawn out affair against Jester or anyone else. But neither did he want to break Avantika’s heart. “I uh, I really like you too...” he said, only halfway meaning it.

“I’ve had a great deal of fun tonight,” she said, slightly disappointed in his response, but not wanting to let that ruin their night together. “I know this may not go past tomorrow morning, or even just tonight... but if you want it to, Fjord, I’m open to it. If not, that’s okay too.”

Fjord gave a somewhat sad smile. “I’m not really sure how to answer that... I’d like to keep in touch with you, but I think it’s probably best that we don’t pursue a relationship...”

Avi nodded, but still didn’t let go of his hands. “Oui... Let’s enjoy tonight in each other’s arms and go our way in the morning.” She was trying hard not to cry, knowing that she would likely cry her eyes out when she came back to her empty hotel room the next evening. Tonight had been special for her.

Fjord felt his heart twist looking at the expression on Avantika’s face. He turned over and wrapped her up in his arms. “I’m really sorry, Avi...”

“I’m the one who should be sorry, Fjord,” Avi said, clinging to him. “I knew... I knew this wasn’t going to last. I hoped, but in my heart I knew. I’m the other woman. The intruder. You are here, but your heart is with them.”

Fjord buried his face into her hair and neck. “Yeah... yeah, I know...”

“I’m not going to keep you here, if you don’t want to stay,” she said quietly. “But know that if you need an ear to bend, or a shoulder to cry on, or even something more... I’m here.” She kissed his shoulder. “But next time... if there is a next... tell her beforehand.”

“I want to stay, at least for tonight,” Fjord said. “I’ve been… feeling a lot of complicated things lately.” He wasn’t sure how to address it, or even if he wanted to address it with Avantika. “My girlfriend is pregnant with my other girlfriend’s baby, who is getting married to two of our boyfriends. Who are also having a baby…” Fjord leaned back a little in Avi’s arms. “It’s kind of a lot.”

Avi felt her heart breaking for Fjord as she listened to his story. “Mon Dieu, yes, it seems like quite a lot to deal with... I for one am... actually glad that I was able to provide a distraction for you.” She didn’t say it, but she reasoned that perhaps one day, she would be allowed into the loop. It was highly unlikely, but perhaps it was possible. “We have... another night, if you wanted to do more. I don’t expect it, but the offer is there.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Fjord said with a happier smile. “But um… I think one night is enough for now.” He tilted his head up and gave Avantika a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Fjord,” she said, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She wanted to be happy for him. His lovers were having children, and he was going to get to be a daddy to them. But she was sad because she wanted what he had with them. He wanted what they had, with him. “Shall we go to bed now?”

“Yeah, we should,” Fjord said. “We both have a big day tomorrow.”

“May I kiss you a bit more, Monsieur?” Avi asked carefully. “I’d like to remain friends, if nothing else.”

“Of course,” Fjord said, leaning in to kiss Avi.

“Thank you,” she purred against his lips, putting her hand on his cheek. “Sleep well, Darling Puppy...”


	33. In-Flight Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one, but it carries the story. The De Rolo Family are heading to London to introduce the children to their grandparents, and the Crown.

The De Rolo family, including Cassandra, had been preparing for the trip for a few weeks now. The children would be going with Vex and Percy for the week in London, and then traveling back to Chicago for the two weeks that their parents would be on vacation in Paris. Finally, the day had arrived, and they were boarding the private jet to London. Seeing all the girls (including Vex, 12-year-old Vesper, and Cassandra) wearing some kind of a hat or fascinator for this trip made Percy incredibly proud of his heritage, and he loved how elegant they looked. 

Vex was wearing a blue dress and matching hat, which had a few iridescent feathers in it. Not her usual style, but there were some expectations for their look upon arrival. Vesper wore a white dress of a similar style, and a light wrap over her shoulders, opting for a fancy hair bow instead of a hat. The boys were wearing simple, elegant suits, and all of them had been packed with a much finer, more elaborate outfit. He greatly looked forward to seeing them for the large dinner to be held mid-week. Lucille was dressed in a similar blue to her mother, and also had a pretty blue clip-in bow in her hair, her long black hair tied back in a braid the way Vex usually wore it.

“You look stunning, all of you,” Percy said as he walked onto the plane after the family had climbed aboard. 

“Why thank you, Darling,” Vex said, smiling up at Percy from her seat.

Lucille and Lucien were damn near inseparable, and they sat together quietly, each reading their own books. The other boys, it was mostly a different story. Seven-year-olds were rather rambunctious, even though they were polite most of the time. Percival IV was sitting quietly, playing a game on his tablet, but his brothers were fidgeting and poking at each other.

“Boys...” Percy said in a warning tone. “Behave now, please. You must be on your best behavior when we meet our family across the ocean, and that begins now.”

“Yes, Papa,” Victor said, picking up his own tablet and starting to read from his summer homework. Of the triplets, he was proving to be the most astute. Jasper, on the other hand, looked like he was about to fall asleep, and honestly Percy was glad of that. Once they were all buckled in for takeoff, Vesper struck up a conversation with Cassandra about what things would be like in London, what they would see. She was very interested in learning more about this place half her family was from.

“I haven’t been back to see your grandparents since before you were born, Lass,” Cassandra said. “But when I was your age, I loved playing in the gardens of Whitestone Manor, and the visits to Buckingham Palace were always wonderful fun, albeit a bit stuffy.”

After the plane had taken off and they were at an elevation safe for movement, the boys slowly moved from their seats to the bunks in the back of the plane so they could sleep in proper beds, and Percy helped the girls transform their seats into beds as well. They would be sleeping in their traveling clothes, but that was alright. A quick fix-up of their hair and hats in the morning would make them presentable.

“Goodnight, my dear little princesses,” Percy said softly, kissing each of the girls on the forehead before returning to their seat-bed where his wife sat, reading one of her teaching refreshers. “This has been easier than I thought it would be.”

“It really has,” Vex said, marking her place in the course material and turning to Percy. “Everyone down for the night?”

“It seems that way, yes,” he said with a soft smile, hearing gentle snoring from Cassandra as well. “I see you’re working on this trip as well. I’ve got a few big contracts to go over before we land, and a few things to order for Keyleth and Beau, but apart from that, I’m free for most of the week.”

“Mm, and I just have this course material to go over,” Vex said. “We shouldn’t stay up too late though, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“That we do,” he said. “Meeting with my parents, introducing them to their grandchildren for the first time... Thank God we won’t be meeting with any of the other nobles or royals until the next evening at the banquet. We’ll have time to unwind, and hopefully we won’t start a civil war between my parents and my siblings...”

Vex gave Percy a curious look. “Is that a real possibility?” she asked. “I honestly have only the vaguest idea of what we’re getting our family into by officially entering this world…”

“Family squabbles are common, but Cassandra and I have been estranged from our parents for so long, unjustly, that now the Crown is getting involved,” Percy said softly. “I hope it doesn’t come to it, but if any of my siblings take Mother and Father’s side and things go pear-shaped, it could mean the loss of titles in Court for them. That’s one reason this is such an important trip. I don’t want my parents to lose everything because of me.”

Vex pulled a face showing her nervousness. “That’s… Hmm… We’ll certainly have to be careful with what we say.” She set aside her course material for the night, figuring she wouldn’t get a lot more done before sleep was needed. “Anything I should particularly avoid? “

“Well, nothing that I can think of at the moment,” Percy said. “I just hope that I can reconcile with my parents and things can be resolved peacefully, so that the children can be around the other side of their family a bit more often. While I’m not about to prostrate myself, I’m willing to work with them, if they’re open to the same thing.” He moved a little closer to Vex and took her hand in his, shaking just a tiny bit. “I may need a bit of help from you with keeping myself calm. I’m... to be quite honest, I’m incredibly nervous.”

Vex squeezed Percy’s hand reassuringly when she felt it shaking. “Hey, don’t worry,” she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “It’ll be okay. I love you, and your siblings are going to be thrilled to see you and meet our family. We’re going to be amazing.”

“I know, I know, it’ll all be fine,” he said with a nervous smile. “I love you so much, Vex’ahlia...” He pulled her into his lap on the bed and just held her. “It’s a bit premature, but eventually I want to bring Keyleth and Beau and their baby with us to London, since Kiki is a big part of our lives.”

Vex had settled into Percy’s lap and rested her head on his shoulder, then sat up and looked at him. “I… I agree that they’re both important to us, but there’s no way the crown will look favorably on our lifestyle.”

“Partially true, but the only real issue would be with the Vatican, and like you said, fuck the Vatican, regarding that,” Percy said. “We’re not living in London and we’re not trying to legally marry them, even with the hand-fasting. Nobles like us aren’t quite under the same rules as the royals are.”

Vex bit the inside of her cheek but relaxed in Percy’s arms anyway. “If you say so...” she said. After a few quiet minutes just cuddling like that, Vex spoke up again. “Alright… I need to get some sleep before tomorrow morning, and you need to get your stuff done for the business.”

Vex’s voice sounded distant as she spoke, and Percy suddenly realized that in that moment of quiet peace, he’d nearly fallen asleep. He yawned a little, trying to shake the sleep from his brain, but knowing he was going to fail miserably. “I can set a timer for six hours and work on those contracts in the morning before we land... I think we should both get to sleep.”

“Alright, dear,” Vex said with a tired smile. She moved from his lap back to her side of the bed setup and settled down with her pillow and blanket. “I love you, Percy.”

Percy smiled and put his tablet down, removing his glasses and pulling the curtain to give them some sense of privacy. He lay down fully, cuddling up with Vex and kissing her softly. “I love you too, Vex.”

Vex smiled into the kiss, and kissed Percy again for good measure. “Good night, darling,” she whispered in the darkness.

Shortly before the flight landed, Percy was awakened by one of the triplets opening the curtain to where he was sleeping, calling softly for his papa. “Victor? What’s wrong, Son?”

“Had a bad dream...” the youngest seven-year-old said softly. “You and Mama got hurt. Bad people.”

Vex sat up a little and looked over at Victor. “Mmm, don’t worry, kiddo, it was just a dream,” she said. “This is a big trip and it’s okay to be nervous, but everything’s going to be fine, alright?”

Percy put out his hand to Victor and gave a comforting smile. “The plane is landing soon, but if you want to lay here with us until we all have to get up, you can. Would that help you?”

“Yeah,” Victor said, his face brightening as he clamored up onto the bed and snuggled up with Percy. Of all the boys, Victor was the Daddy’s Boy of the family, and the one who was closest to Percy. “Thanks, Papa...” 

Vex wrapped her free arm around both her boys and settled down for a few more minutes of sleep before they had to prepare for landing. She was confident that things would be fine during their visit, but something about Victor’s dream stuck in her head. Percy didn’t end up getting back to sleep, Victor’s dream also sitting with him. As far as he knew, the only ones who had anything against him or his family was his own parents. He’d often received emails and texts from the others in nobility, so he had little cause to suspect that anyone he knew of plotting against them. The Crown had enemies, sure, but still.

After just a few minutes, the attendant came around and woke Cassandra, who woke the children before getting them all into their seats. “This is exciting, isn’t it, kids? Getting to see London for the first time, getting to meet Grandmama and Grandpapa and your aunts and uncles for the first time! It’s going to be wonderful!”

Lucille kicked her legs against her seat with anticipation. “I’m really excited,” she said. 

Vex got out of the bed then and made sure everything was in the upright and locked position. “Alright... how do I look, Percy?”

“You look stunning, Darling,” Percy said, smiling brightly as he buckled himself in. “How are you feeling? How are they doing?” He reached over and placed a hand over the baby bump.

Vex hummed happily, placing her hand over Percy’s. “We’re all doing great. I’m surprisingly good with the flying,” she said.

“Good, because not everyone is that fortunate,” he said. “When Mother was pregnant with Cassandra, Ludwig, and especially the twins Oliver and Whitney, she hated flying because she usually became ill through the flight. Of course, that was thirty years ago, and we didn’t have planes that were nearly as good as this one.”

“From what Father said, you, Vesper, and Julius were no easier for her,” Cassandra said with a smile. “She just hates flying in general.”

“Ah, well... that’s unfortunate for her, I suppose,” Vex said. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, quietly thanking her unborn children for not giving her any trouble.

As the plane landed, Percy’s phone began going off with email notification and text messages, and he was very glad he had an unlimited international plan, as he traveled a lot for business dealings around the world. There were a few from the various polycule members, wishing them safe travels and sweet dreams, and a few business emails. The most recent one was from his oldest brother, Julius, welcoming him to London. Percy shot a quick text back. “Plane just landed. It may take a few moments to get the children ready for the press. See you soon!”


	34. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax has trouble sleeping, Shaun has no problem helping him with that.

“Shaun... Shaun, wake up,” Vax said, shaking his husband awake. “Please, I need you to wake up. I can’t sleep...”

“Mm?” Shaun groggily woke up and turned to look at Vax. “Hey, Vax’ildan... what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know exactly,” he said with a frown. “But something won’t let me sleep. I haven’t any clue what’s wrong. I’m sorry I woke you but... I need company.”

Shaun nuzzled his face against Vax’s cheek and kissed him. “That’s alright... I don’t mind keeping you company,” he said. 

“I’m glad that you’re not in France this time,” Vax said quietly, moving to snuggle in with Shaun. “Keeping each other company is much easier in person rather than on a video call.”

Shaun started to wake up more, letting his hands wander across Vax’s body. “Mmm, that’s certainly true...” He ducked his head down and kissed at Vax’s neck. Part of his stress was his worry about Keyleth. Their baby had started to cause her more problems, and the doctor had made it clear that the little one would likely be born early, probably a few weeks before the wedding. That would complicate things a great deal, as Beau and Keyleth had planned everything to happen before the baby was born. It also meant that she had been told to remain on bedrest in the hospital for the foreseeable future. That greatly worried him.

Thankfully, thoughts of that whole situation started to fade from his mind as Shaun began kissing him and exploring his body. “Shaun... Love, I need you to turn my mind to mush...”

Shaun smiled but didn’t pull away. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m good at that,” she said kissing Vax’s skin more and sucking on it a little. “How much do you want…?” Shaun asked.

“I want... I want you to be my Master... but I want guidance, and questions,” he said. “If I misbehave, strike me with the crop... Teach me a lesson, Master Instructor...” 

Shaun considered this request for a moment. Following through would mean getting up and gathering all the things. “Okay, give me a moment,” he said. Shaun rolled out of bed on his side and stretched for a moment, waking up his body in the dim pre-dawn light of the room. He walked to their closet and pulled out their toy box, bringing it back to the bed with him. “Now then,” Shaun purred as he pulled out the riding crop. “You requested this, yes?” he asked, lightly teasing the leather across Vax’s chest.

“Yes, Sir,” Vax said, biting his lower lip just a bit in anticipation of the upcoming strikes. “Please, teach your student a lesson.”

“We should take a visit back to basics... always good to review, right?” Shaun said, gaining a certain tone to his voice. “Good boys get rewards, naughty boys get spankings and denied pleasure.”

“Yes, Sir,” Vax said, a tone of eager and rapt attention in his voice. “And what does your student need to do to be deemed a good boy?” Without asking permission, he sat up and moved so he was sitting Indian style on the bed.

Shaun snapped the crop against Vax’s chest. “You need to lie back down and relax...” He guided Vax onto his back by pushing lightly on his shoulder. “There... that’s a good boy,” he said with a smile.

“Oh. Yessir,” he said quickly, laying back down and stretching out his legs. He landed on his back with a slight bounce from the push. 

Shaun bit his lip, gazing down at his husband. “Mmm... hands above your head, birdie... and keep them there, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” he said quietly, doing as instructed and putting his hands over his head. “Like this, Sir?”

Shaun leaned in from where he knelt on the bed and kissed Vax. “Perfect, my good boy,” he said. Shaun moved to lay alongside Vax and kissed at his neck, trailing down and teasing at his chest with his hands and mouth. All the while, Shaun was imagining the things he could do with Vax, if they had the proper set up. He’d love to see his pet bird all tied up and on display.

“Your good boy looks forward to seeing what Master can do with everything readily available in the new house’s dungeon,” Vax said with a wide smile. “Your student... feels amazing under his master’s care, but we’re limited. Perhaps Master could make an instructional video with his good boy as a subject?”

“Mmm, I like your imagination, Pet…” Shaun said. He pushed his hair away from his face before moving in and taking one of Vax’s nipples into his mouth, teasing it just a bit with his teeth.

Vax moaned softly at the light bite, finding it difficult to keep his hands over his head. “Will Master tie his pet’s hands together and to the hook in the headboard please? It’s getting difficult for your pet to keep his hands up without trying to touch, Master...”

Shaun sat up and looked into the box again. “Since you asked, you get to choose. Rope or cuffs?” he asked with a smirk.

“Cuffs, please, Master,” he said, staying perfectly still, doing all he could to be a good boy. 

Shaun nodded and pulled out a pair of black leather cuffs with soft red lining. He slipped them over Vax’s wrists and secured him tightly to the hook in the headboard. “There we go… now, where was I?” Shaun said teasingly, running both hands down Vax’s chest. Vax felt his heartbeat and breathing quicken when his hands were bound. This part always excited him. He felt his toes curl when Shaun ran his hands down his chest, and he let out a moan that he really couldn’t stop. Surely being loud like that during a lesson would earn him a slap from the riding crop. Oh, he had plunged deep into subspace by that time. Shaun pursed his lips then, and tisked at Vax. “Oh… Vax…” He lightly circled the crop over one of Vax’s nipples before snapping it against that spot. “You’re disrupting the lesson,” he said.

Vax bit his lip and hissed, trying to control himself from crying out too loudly. It hurt, but it felt damn good too. “Apologies, Master,” he said quietly. “Your pet will try to do better.”

Shaun trailed the leather lightly over where he’d just hit it. “Good boy,” he said. He nudged Vax’s knees apart and settled down to kneel between them. “Now this is a lovely sight,” Shaun purred. His cock was hard, but his attitude was unhurried. “You’re gorgeous, my Pet…”

Vax eagerly spread his legs, his cock just as hard as Shaun’s. He blushed a bit at the praise but said very little. “Thank you, Sir. Master is very handsome too.”

“Mmm….” Shaun hummed as he trailed the leather of the riding crop lightly down Vax’s chest, using it as an extension of his fingers. He traced it up the underside of Vax’s cock, then over his thigh before tapping it against his hip. “Would you like me to do something about that?”

“Yes, please, Sir, if the student has done well enough so far,” Vax said with a meek look. 

Shaun smirked and leaned down farther, so he was lying on his stomach between Vax’s thighs. “If you’re very good, I’ll let you cum in my mouth,” Shaun said before licking a strip up Vax’s cock.

“Oh, yes, please, Master,” Vax purred, licking at his lips at how wonderful the licking of his cock by his husband felt. “Mmmm, fuck...”

Shaun couldn’t help himself and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking on it just a little. “Mmm…” he moaned. Shaun wrapped one arm around Vax’s thigh to keep him open as he slowly moved down his cock, bobbing his head as he went.

Vax was desperately trying to be a good student, to take his lesson and be a good boy, but the way Shaun was sucking and bobbing on him with such practiced ease was making things rather difficult. “Oh, Master... Sir, your mouth feels so good... Your student hopes that he can demonstrate that lesson properly...”

Shaun slowly came off with a swirl of his tongue. “Just don’t squirm and you’ll do perfectly fine,” he said. He took Vax back into his mouth and swallowed nearly to the base before backing off again, moving in long, slow movements.

“Ohhh, yes, Master,” Vax purred, willing how body to remain perfectly still as he continued to be fucked by Shaun’s mouth. “After this demonstration... May your pet be allowed to show what he has learned?” Shaun moaned in affirmative response. He’d originally thought of fucking his pet, his husband, but Vax was ever so good at sucking him off. Just because we wanted to though, Shaun quickly wet one finger before teasing at Vax’s hole. Vax suddenly realized that Shaun had other ideas besides just them giving each other blowjobs and his entire demeanor changed. “Mmmm, perhaps the test on giving head should be delayed a bit, Master?”

Shaun pulled back so just the head of Vax’s cock was in his mouth. “Mm... that sounds delightful, Pet. But, how thoroughly should I take you apart, hmm?” He prodded his finger against Vax’s hole again, pushing in just a bit.

“Your pet... hnnn... requests that Master take him apart slowly, but completely...” Vax whimpered. “Oh, Master... Your pet needs to be completely house-broken... He’s been naughty... and needs to be punished and denied...”

“Hmmm….” Shaun hummed as he considered some ideas that crossed his mind. He’d love to turn Vax over onto his knees, but he didn’t want to give the man any leverage. On the other hand, that could be a good opportunity for a lesson. Shaun moved so he was sitting on his knees and pulled a bottle of lube out of the box. “I think I have an idea,” he said. Shaun positioned them so that Vax’s ass rested on his lap, with his legs spread to either side of Shaun’s hips. “Can I get a color, Pet?”

“Green, Sir,” Vax said, easily pliable under his master’s touch and direction. “Will Master please give his student verbal instruction of what Master is going to do?”

“Yes, Pet,” Shaun said as he spread some lube on one finger. “I’m going to open you up slowly, bit by bit,” he paused and pushed just the tip of his finger in slow circles around Vax’s hole. “You are not allowed to push back or beg, alright? You’re not allowed to cum without permission, so if you get close, let me know.”

“Yes, Master,” Vax said, interested in seeing where this was going to go. They’d never quite done something this intense, and it both scared and excited him. “What is our safe word, Sir?”

“Midnight,” Shaun said. He pushed his finger a little further in, moving it around in a slow circle. “How are you feeling, Pet?”

“Good, Master,” Vax said with a smile, trying to relax and let himself be opened by Shaun’s finger without resisting or pushing back. This was going to be a long process and a good lesson. “Imagoodboy...”

“Mmm, yes, yes you are…” Shaun purred. He continued to slowly work his finger all the way in before drawing back and adding more of the lube to a second finger and pressing both in.

Deciding to be a tiny bit of a brat in this lesson, a little too needy, Vax let a soft “please” fall from his lips. “Please, more...” No use of titles, not following his teacher’s instructions. 

Shaun stilled his fingers and picked up the riding crop with his free hand before snapping it across Vax’s hip. “What did I say, Pet?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

“Ohhh, apologies, Master,” Vax said in a snarky tone, not really behaving apologetic. He honestly wanted more of that wonderful pain. 

“Hmm.” Shaun pulled his fingers out entirely and wiped them clean with a wet wipe from the box. His expression turned from teasing to neutral. “Oh, my darling Pet… how should I punish you, if you enjoy your punishment too much?”

Shit. Vax hadn’t expected it to take that turn. “Your pet is sorry!” he said, his demeanor changed again, back to that of an obedient student. “Your pet will be good...”

Shaun smirked then. “Good boy,” he said, “now you understand the rules.” He lubed up his fingers again and started with just the one before slowly, very slowly easing the second. Shaun moved his two fingers in a slow circle around the ring of muscle.

This was torture, but the torture was a wonderful buildup. He was very much erect, almost painfully so, but he knew that once Shaun was finished preparing him, Vax would get rewarded for being a mostly-good boy. “How loud can your pet get without disrupting the lesson, Master?”

“A normal speaking volume is fine,” Shaun said calmly. “If you get too loud, you could have a ball gag, if you’d like.” He pumped his fingers slowly, carefully avoiding where he knew Vax’s sweet spot was.

“May your student request a quieting mask instead?” Vax requested. 

“Ah, good idea,” Shaun said. “Do you think you can try to keep your voice down first, or would you like to wear a muzzle now?”

“A muzzle first, please, Sir,” Vax said meekly. “Your pet is unsure he can control his voice without it.”

Shaun withdrew his fingers and cleaned them again. He brought out the muzzle and buckled it around the back of Vax’s head. “Comfortable?” Vax nodded wordlessly and silently. He was safe in this moment, and it helped him stay deeply in the headspace.

“Oh… my Vax’ildan… such a good boy for me,” Shaun purred. He once more eased two slicked fingers into Vax and slowly added a third. Vax kept his eyes locked on Shaun, a light, soft moan escaping from his mouth. Gods, it just felt so good. He wanted more, even if it meant more pain, but he was trying so hard to be a good boy.

Shaun pumped his fingers back and forth, all the way in and nearly all the way out. “You’re such a good boy, my Pet…” Shaun said, and chose then to curl his fingers just a bit, stretching Vax’s hole a little more and brushing against his sweet spot. Vax whined just a little as his vision filled with stars and white light at the sudden touching of his prostate. His hips squirmed in spite of how he tried to keep still. Shaun smirked again and swatted at Vax’s hip with the riding crop. “That was maybe a little unfair, but I know now that you like getting hit, so…” Shaun pumped his fingers a little more and started spreading them.

Vax smiled underneath the muzzle and gave a thumbs up to indicate that he was good, and that the strike felt good. He winced in pain from the stretch as he was spread, but that too felt really good. Master was so good to him. He was a good boy for his Master, and with how naughty he’d been, he deserved the spankings.

“Fuck… Vax’ildan…” Shaun couldn’t help but groan a little at this point. He was hard and wanting, and Vax has been so good for him. “Are you ready for me, Pet?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Vax muttered quietly under the muzzle. Gods he was so ready. His cock twitched just a bit in anticipation of his hole finally being filled by his husband and Master. 

Shaun carefully pulled his fingers out and made sure he had plenty of lube before pushing into Vax. “Ohh…. oh fuck….” he moaned. “Oh, my Vax’ildan…” Vax moaned a little more loudly than before, and he bit his lip. He greatly hoped that Shaun would cum before he was allowed to, wanting to make this amazing pleasure last for as long as possible. Shaun slid his hands up Vax’s thighs and rested them at his hips. “Oh fuck… oh fuck yes,” he moaned, tightening his grip and pushing inside him to the hilt. “Gods, Vax’ildan… you’re so good, so hot… I love you, my good boy,” Shaun said as he started moving. Vax looked up into Shaun’s eyes, through a fog of pleasure and need, begging with his eyes for his Master to cum in him. Oh, he needed it so badly, more than he needed to cum himself.

“Ah, fuck, fuck... I see you...” Shaun panted. He was so close… he’d been so close. “Gods, fuck,” Shaun gasped as he bucked suddenly, unable to control himself. “Oh... shit, Vax’ildan, I’m so close...”

Having not been given permission to move, Vax did his best to keep still under the onslaught of Shaun’s glorious cock pumping into him. His moans were becoming louder, his tied hands balled into fists, eyes glazed over and blown wide. “Ohhhh... Mmmmm....”

“Fuck, y-you can move... if you want...” Shaun managed to say. “Oh gods, FUCK! Oh Vax’ildan, oh fuck, oh fuck, YES!” Shaun shouted as he came deep inside Vax.

As soon as that permission was given, Vax shoved his hips up and into Shaun’s thrusts. “Ohhhh!! Hnnnn!!! Msssstttrrr!!!” When he felt his ass being filled, he groaned loudly, so close to cumming himself, but he wanted Master to give him the order before he did.

“Cum for me, darling,” Shaun said, as if he could read Vax’s mind. He brought one hand to the base of Vax’s cock, knowing it wouldn’t take much.

“Hnnnn!” Vax cried out, feeling his entire body tense up as he came hard. “Haaaaah!”

Shaun gave feather-light strokes to Vax’s cock as he came, watching the white land on his stomach. “Fuck yes... good boy, Vax’ildan...” he said. Shaun slowly came down from orgasmic bliss and pulled out of Vax. “That was amazing... you were so good, my Vax’ildan... are you ready to take these off?” he asked, gesturing to the cuffs and mask. Vax nodded wordlessly, trying to catch his breath as he lay there. Shaun moved to Vax’s side and first released his wrists from the cuffs, then carefully took off the mask. “Water, my dear?” he asked.

“Yes, please, Sir,” Vax said with a tired smile, licking his lips to wet them. “Oh, that was a wonderful lesson, Sir...”

Shaun kissed Vax’s forehead and went out to the kitchen to grab them both bottles of water. “Here you are, dearest,” he said upon returning. “You did very, very well.”

Vax sat up, sipping at the bottle of water slowly so as not to get sick. “Shaun Gilmore, I love you, so, so much.”

Shaun sat next to Vax and slowly drank his water as well. “I love you too, Vax’ildan Gilmore,” he said with a smile.

“I will never tire of hearing you say your last name with mine like that,” he said, leaning against Shaun tiredly. 

“I’ll never get tired of saying it,” Shaun said. He drank more of his water bottle, then set it by the toy box and lay down next to Vax. “Feeling better?”

“Hmmm, yes, quite a bit,” he said, cuddling in with Shaun. Suddenly, though, a wave of frantic text messages buzzed through on his phone. He quickly moved over to where the phone rested on the side table and read it. “Shit! We need to get to the hospital, now! Keyleth just went into labor!”


	35. Mother's Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little baby Lionette makes her appearance into the world!

“Shit! We need to get to the hospital, now! Keyleth just went into labor!”

“Oh! Shit!” Shaun exclaimed. He jumped up out of bed and started throwing on clothes, then looked back at Vax. “Ah... you probably should clean up some before we go...”

“Shower, then, both of us,” Vax said, seeing his point. No need to arrive at the hospital smelling of sex. He sent off a quick text to the group chat, saying that he needed to shower and then he’d be on his way as quickly as possible with Shaun in tow.

“One at a time then? You first, I’ll set out clothes and get us ready to go?” Shaun asked, rambling a little. It was a little like a new parent panic, but not. He was trying to keep it all together.

“Thank you, Darling,” he said, leaning in for a quick kiss before sprinting off to the bathroom for that shower. While there, his mind was racing. The baby with a month early, but given the complications, they’d known that this was highly likely, and that’s why Kiki had been admitted into the hospital a few days before. She was being taken care of, and Beau was there with her. Shaun took a deep breath and started getting everything ready. As soon as they were both cleaned up, they were on their way to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Pike met them at the doors and guided them up to the labor and delivery waiting room, where Vax was quickly ushered in to be by her side. “Hey, Sweetheart...” he said, taking her hand as he sat down next to her bed. “I know you’re hurting, but how are you feeling otherwise?”

“Mmm….” Keyleth responded with a groan. “I’m feeling…. Fine, I guess? I’m worried… they gave me an epidural, so that’s okay.” She was groggy and generally out of it, not in pain but still feeling the contractions. “I’m glad you’re here, Vax…”

“We’re both glad you’re here, Vax,” Beau said, unsure if she could have mentally handled being the only one here with her. “The baby’s early, but the doctor said that so far, everything is fine. It just might be a long labor.”

Vax smiled and squeezed the hands of both women gently. “I’m glad we got here as quickly as we did, and that I’m here for both of you. All three of you, now.”

Four stressful hours later, Kiki had a beautiful, healthy baby girl in her arms. While not as exhausted as Keyleth, Beau and Vax were very tired, huddled together on the couch next to Keyleth’s bed. “Mother and daughter look beautiful, Babe...” Beau said softly. 

“Do we have a name for her yet, Darling?” Vax asked as the baby drifted in and out of sleep against Kiki’s chest.

“Rowan,” Kiki said simply. “I’ve had that in mind for a while. Rowan Meryl Lionett...”

“Rowan... our little tempest...” Vax said with a soft smile. “Beautiful, just like your mothers, and grandmothers,” He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. “May I hold her?”

Keyleth did her best to sit up a little, exhausted as she was, and handed the tiny, red-faced bundle of brand new human over to Vax. “Here Rowan, say hi to your daddy…”

Vax had been to enough parenting classes (with Vex when Percy was out of town, and a few for himself in recent months) to know how to handle Rowan properly without the fear of dropping or otherwise hurting her, but it was so new that he was still incredibly scared. However, with Kiki’s help, he held his firstborn close to his chest. “My god...” A tear fell from his cheek onto the forehead of the newborn, and he carefully wiped it away. “I can hardly wait for you to meet the rest of your family, Little Rowan... My little angel...”

Kiki smiled at Vax and Rowan a little tiredly. Then, there was a knock at the door, and Shaun peeked his head in. “Hey, how are you all doing?” he asked quietly.

“Mother and baby doing well,” both Beau and Vax said, almost in unison. Vax looked back down at Rowan, and then to Kiki. “May I introduce her to her stepfather, Darling?”

“Of course,” Keyleth said. “Hi Shaun, thanks for being here,” she said.

Shaun approached the bed and sat on the edge next to Vax. “Hey there...”

Beau moved over to Keyleth and gave her light kiss. “Looks like someone is going to have to have her dress altered in the next few weeks.”

Keyleth sank back against the pillows a little dramatically. “Uuuugh, don’t remind me… I really wish she could have held out just a little longer,” she said. “Thank goodness we have such a big family, or this would be impossible.”

“Better now than two days before the wedding,” Beau reasoned. “But yeah, there’s more than enough people who will be able to take care of all of us leading up to the big day.”

“Definitely,” Kiki said. She leaned her head against Beau’s arm and rested her eyes for a moment. “You guys are all amazing. I love you,” she said to her gathered family.

“You’re the one that’s amazing,” Shaun said, looking over at her. “You just gave birth, and I can’t imagine anything more amazing than that.”

“It’s been a long day,” Beau said, realizing that it was nearly three o’clock in the morning. “You boys should go home and sleep.” Vax tried to object, wanting to state that Beau had been there all day already, but she put her hand up. “I insist, Vax. I need you rested so that you can take care of Rowan and Keyleth and get them home while I’m working tomorrow.”

“You’re right,” Shaun said, carefully passing Rowan over to Beau. “We’ll see you both later.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kiki’s temple. “You’ve been amazing today, Keyleth. Rest well.”

Keyleth squeezed Shaun’s arm as he made to leave. “See you later,” she said.

“See you tomorrow, Darlings,” Vax said, kissing Kiki gently on the lips and then moving to kiss Rowan’s forehead. He put a gentle hand on Beau’s cheek and smiled at her. “You take care of our ladies, alright? I’ll text you when I wake up.”

Beau smiled, moving to put Rowan down into the crib that had been placed in the room. “I’ll be heading home to sleep once I’m sure Kiki is all situated, and by the time I’m off work, you’ll be home.”

Keyleth smiled sleepily up at Beau. “I’m fine, honey,” she said. “It’s so late, you should all just go, I’ll be fine.” Vax made his way out with Shaun, smiling as they walked back to their car. Beau made sure that Rowan was asleep before moving back to Kiki’s side. “I’ll see you at home tomorrow afternoon, then? It’ll be one of the last days I have to work before I’m officially on Maternity Leave, according to my manager, since they’d be extremely short-handed if I just stopped coming to work.”

“That’s kinda dumb, I think,” Kiki said quietly. “Like, they should be able to have someone cover your shift. But umm yeah... we’ll be home tomorrow, probably before you...” Keyleth made a grabby motion for Beau then. “Cuddle with me before you have to go?”

“Sure thing, Babe,” Beau said with a smile, sliding in next to her fiancé. “It’s going to be so nice to finally get to cuddle as your little spoon comfortably again... I’ve missed that the last couple months.”

“Me too, honey,” Kiki said, gingerly wrapping her arm around Beau. After a few quiet moments, Keyleth sighed. “Gods, she’s really finally here... like for really real. I thought I was all prepared but... wow.”

“Yeah, she is,” Beau said softly, smiling brightly as she nuzzled into Kiki’s shoulder. “Our little flower girl will look so pretty in a dress that matches yours... I love you both, so much, Keyleth,” she continued after a few moments of quiet. “She’s not my blood, but she’s still our daughter... and in just a few weeks, you’ll be my wife. I can hardly wait...”

“The tiniest, teeniest flower girl,” Keyleth said with a laugh. “She’s so tiny... little Rowan...”

“I’m hoping that Lucille will be okay with pulling her in a baby basket in a wagon when she tosses the flower petals,” Beau said. “Otherwise, maybe we could have Vax bring Rowan up for a portion of the ceremony?”

“Mmm, we should probably plan for both just in case? Like, who knows what’ll happen the day of, y’know?” Kiki said. “I think either way would be cute… did you have something in mind for if Vax brought her up?”

“Hmmm, I have a couple of ideas, but one kind of sticks out,” Beau said after thinking for a minute. “Maybe the three of us could have the traditional naming as part of our ceremony. All three of us either hold her or touch her, each of us declaring that we’re her parents, what her name is, and that we promise to raise her equally, with all our love and support, and so on.” 

Keyleth felt herself tearing up. “Oh… oh, Beau… that’s so sweet…” She wiped at her eyes before snuggling into Beau’s hair. “I love you, Beau,” she said.

“I love you too, Babe,” Beau said with a warm smile. She yawned, realizing that if she didn’t leave soon, she would be too tired to drive. “I’m sorry, Keyleth, but I gotta go...”

Kiki squeezed at Beau one more time before letting her get up. “I know… rest well, have a good day at work, okay? I’ll see you at home tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, My Princess,” Beau said, kissing Kiki softly and slipping back up onto her feet. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” And with that, she picked up her purse and walked out. Keyleth picked up her phone and sent a quick text message to Percy and Vex letting them know that she and everyone else were doing fine and that she was going to bed. She wished them luck with the family across the pond before setting her phone down, turning off the light, and settling in for the night.


	36. Tea and Biscuits

Whitestone Manor was busy with activity. As Frederickstein De Rolo (or Fred as those close to him called him, Freddy only to his wife) walked through the halls, he couldn’t help but smile at the seeming air of new life the manor had gained in just the last few days. The guest rooms had been cleaned for Percival and Vex’ahlia, and the rooms that had once belonged to his own children were being prepared for his grandchildren’s use. Johanna was nothing if not thorough in preparing to host company.

His phone buzzed with a message from Oliver, letting him know what the plane had landed. He walked into his suite, where BBC News was covering the arrival at the London Airport. The manor was on the outskirts of the city and it would take some time for the family to disembark and get into the limousine waiting for them, and then a 45-minute drive. They’d be arriving just before noon. They would join him and Johanna for lunch, and the other children would be arriving soon afterward for tea time.

“Our son is almost home, My Darling,” Fred said, smiling as he sat next to her on the couch in front of the large TV.

Johanna was taking a moment to relax before everyone arrived. The house staff had everything under control, and she was trying to calm her mind. “Yes, and his whole family. I can’t wait to meet them,” Johanna said with a small smile.

“To be honest, I am as well,” he said, taking her hand. “Thank you, Darling, for talking some sense into me...” He kissed the back of her hand and then her wedding ring. “Getting yelled at by The Queen was difficult, but seeing you cry because you missed our children bloody well broke me... I hate seeing you cry. I’m still... I still don’t like the way they chose to live, as dual citizens, but... I miss Percival and Cassandra just as much as you do.”

Johanna smiled gently at Fred and held his hands in hers. “I know you do,” she said gently. “And please, as long as they’re happy, shouldn’t that be what matters?”

“Yes, yes, it should be,” he said, watching his children and family walk down the platform from the plane. They were definitely De Rolos, from the strong-set jaws on even the youngest of them, to the softness around their eyes that reminded him of his mother. “I can hardly wait to meet them.”

It wasn’t long before Cassandra, Percy, Vex, and all the kids arrived. Johanna and Fred met them at the door, and Johanna wrapped her arms around Cass when she ran to her. “Oh, my dear! It is so good to have you home!”

“Mother!” Cassandra cried happily, hugging her mother tightly. “Oh, I’ve missed you so!”

Percy smiled at the embrace of the two women but kept his distance from them for the time being. He squeezed Vex’s hand gently, silently bidding himself some courage, then moving with her over to where Fred was standing. “Father, it’s... It’s good to see you.” He stretched out a hand to attempt to shake Fred’s hand, but before Fred could respond, he heard Jo’s voice. 

“Freddy, give your son a hug,” Johanna said. She squeezed Cassandra’s hand and looked at her husband and son hopefully. Percy’s eyes widened, and Fred blushed a bit at the nickname. Jo rarely used that name on him in any kind of public setting, so having it uttered here was incredibly poignant. He looked at Percy, who looked back, giving a tentative nod and opening his arms. 

Fred stood where he was and opened his arms, and Percy cautiously stepped into the embrace. It was a bit awkward for a few moments, but both men soon melted into the embrace and tightened it. “Welcome home, Perciv... Percy.”

“It’s good to be home... Papa.”

Johanna and Cassandra smiled at the two men, Johanna barely keeping herself from ‘aww’ing at them. “Okay, let’s get inside and get you all settled in. Lunch should be ready shortly,” Johanna said before moving to usher everyone inside the manor.

“Just a moment, Mother,” Percy said, pulling away from his father’s embrace and stepping back to Vex. “I would like to properly introduce my children, your grandchildren. Vesper Elaine, Lucien, Lucille, Percival The Fourth, Victor, and Jasper.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around Vex’s waist. “And we are expecting another set of twins in the new year.”

“Wonderful!” Fred said with a genuine smile as he shook each of the boys’ hands, and each girl gave a curtsy. 

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you all,” Johanna said with a bright smile. “But please, come in, make yourselves at home.”

Unlike at home where each of the sets of kids shared a bedroom, each of the children had their own room here. However, Lucy and Vesper asked to share a room. The triplets were happy to finally have their own rooms, and Lucien was rather indifferent either way. He was very close to his twin, but he was getting to the age where he’d been told that in the new house, he and his sister would need their own rooms anyway. He didn’t quite understand why, but that was okay, he was 9. 

Lunch was a grand affair, full of talking and laughter, and more exotic food than the children had been exposed to in their lives, and Fred found himself to be incredibly happy. His family was all back in London, at least temporarily, and they seemed to have patched things up.

“So, Vex’ahlia,” Fred said in a light lull in conversation. “I’ve heard that your brother welcomed his first child just a few hours ago. Please, tell him that we send our best wishes to him and his family.”

“Of course, thank you very much,” Vex said. “I’m very excited to meet my new niece when we get back to the states,” she said with a smile. Vex wondered for a moment how much Fred and Johanna knew about their lifestyle and if they approved or not.

Fred had kept enough close tabs on Percy to know that De Rolo Events had their own publication, and that Shaun and Vax’s wedding had been featured. There had been a spread of pictures of both Kiki and Shaun kissing Vax, and Vax and Beau kissing Kiki, and Vax and Shaun kissing Molly and Percy, and Vex and Vax both kissing Percy. All cheek kisses, obviously, but it was an array celebrating polyamory, and the page was titled ‘Our family has a lot of love!’

“I also follow Percy’s event publication, and I must say, I enjoyed seeing the feature of your amazing family at Vax’ildan’s wedding and your vow renewal,” Fred said, smiling warmly at them. “I’m truly sorry now that we missed it. Seemed to be an amazing event. I was especially intrigued by the spread of photographs of all the different people in your... family? I’m not sure I know what to call it.”

“If you’d like, Papa, we have a full event video that we can show you,” Percy said, suddenly realizing that his father knew. “I’m not ashamed to say that I love everyone in that spread of pictures, and polycule is the most appropriate term for what we are.”

“I’m glad that you have the freedom to do that,” Fred said honestly. “Had you stayed in London, in the public eye the way we are, you’d likely not have that freedom.”

Johanna looked at Fred with mild surprise. She had been keeping tabs on her son and his life as well but hasn’t known what Fred thought of it until now. She smiled at him over her drink. “That’s certainly true, unfortunately.”

“That... actually means a great deal to me, Papa,” he said. “We had no idea what your reaction would be.”

A feeling of relief washed over Vex’ahlia and she felt herself relax more in her seat. “Thank you very much, sir,” she said, reaching for Percy’s hand under the table. 

Fred looked to his wife, then back at Vex with a smile. “Please, Dear, there is no need to be so formal in my home. I’m not a knight, so I don’t need to be called sir. Just call me Fred, please. I may be pushing it a bit, but... Dad works too. I believe that’s what people often do in America, right? Calling parents of their spouses Mum and Dad?”

Vex was a little surprised. From what Percy had told her, his dad was not usually this friendly. “Ah, yes... thank you, Dad,” she said a little cautiously.

Percy was a bit surprised as well. Even when everyone had been children, he hadn’t been this gentle and kind. Perhaps getting older had softened him up a bit. He wasn’t Winston Churchill after all. “Since you know about our family structure back at home, I hope that you and Mother would be able to attend the small series of hand-fastings that we are planning with some of the others, probably sometime around when the babies are born.” He looked to his mother, watching her response to this. “It won’t be quite as grand as a wedding, but you’ll be able to celebrate with our family in a similar way.”

Johanna reached across the table and took Percy’s hand. “We would love to be there, Percy,” she said. “I have so missed you and I want to make up for lost time.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Percival said, squeezing his mother’s hand as well. “Having you and the rest of the immediate family would mean a great deal to us. Let’s just hope that we don’t have a complicated pregnancy like Keyleth did. Her daughter arrived a month early, but thankfully she’s quite healthy.”

“Just incredibly tiny,” Fred said, looking at the pictures that Vax had posted earlier.

Johanna looked over at Fred’s shoulder at the post. “Oh goodness, she’s small!”

“Percy... as long as you don’t stress me out or anything, I think we’ll be fine,” Vex said.

“I’ll do my best, Darling,” Percy said, smiling warmly at Vex. “I’m so very glad that we’re back on speaking terms... It’s been far too long, and I’m glad that the children will get to be around you and their aunts and uncles a bit more often now.”

“Yes, quite,” Fred said, nodding a tiny bit. “I’m sure your mother and I can visit a bit as well, so the children don’t have to miss school and such. Plus, I should like to meet your extended family outside of a formal occasion.”

After lunch, the children went to their rooms to play and/or nap for a while, and the adults spent more time relaxing together as Percy’s siblings and their spouses arrived at the house for tea. There would be ample time for them to meet the kids later. Hugs and happy tears were exchanged, and an enjoyable tea time was had. Cakes and cookies were taken to the children as well, but this was adult bonding time.

“Speaking of adult bonding time, Darling,” Percy cooed into his wife’s ear very quietly as people finished off their tea. “I need some time alone with you...”

Vex’ahlia felt her face flush, knowing from his tone what Percy meant. “Are you sure, dear? In your parent’s home?” she asked as subtly as she could.

“The rooms in this house are wonderfully insulated,” he said in a hushed tone. “You’d have to have your ear pressed right to the wall to be able to hear. I know from experience... with older siblings.” He blushed at that bit of information, knowing full well by the time he hit puberty what masturbation was.

“Oh!” Vex said, a little less quietly, covering her mouth a bit in surprise. “Well, that is good to know. How soon do you think we can get away?” she asked with a sly wink.

Pulling out his cell phone to check the time, he saw that Keyleth had texted him, telling him that she was awake, and that Vax and Shawn were on their way there to help her and Rowan get back home. “Oh, it seems that Keyleth is awake,” he said, realizing that this would be a great excuse to steal away to their room. “She would like us to call her, so I’m afraid that we need to excuse ourselves for now.”

“You don’t see your brothers and sisters for years at a time, and the second your girlfriend beckons, you have to sneak away?” Oliver joked.

“Oh, stop, Ollie, she just had a baby!” Whitney chided her twin.

“I’m just having a bit of a go at him, Whit!” he said back. “You go have your fun, Percy. Hopefully you’ll make it back out in time for family supper.”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it,” Percy said with a roll of his eyes. “Come on, Darling, let’s go say hello to our Lady.”

Vex’ahlia took Percy’s arm as they got up and walked towards their room. “Yes, let’s,” she said. As soon as they were down the hall and out of ear shot, Vex turned to Percy again. “I really would like to call and check on her and the baby, so I hope that wasn’t just a cover.”

“No, actually, she did actually message me,” he said, showing her the text as they walked. “It was just incredibly convenient.” Once they were inside their room and the door was locked, he pulled out his laptop and called Keyleth’s phone. Keyleth was waiting in her hospital room with Rowan for Vax and Shaun to get there, when her phone rang. 

“Hey, Percy!” she said when she answered his video call.

Percy guided Vex to sit sideways in his lap on the nice computer chair, smiling brightly when he saw Kiki’s face on the screen. “Hello yourself, Darling! And how are our princesses doing this morning?”

Kiki smiled at him and Vex. “We’re doing great, just waiting for Vax and Shaun,” she said. “Oh, hold on!” Keyleth moved her phone so that Percy and Vex could see Rowan and she could see them. “Hey baby, this is Percy and Vex! They’re a big part of your family too,” she said.

0Vex couldn’t help but coo when she saw Rowan. “Awww!! Keyleth, she’s adorable! I can’t wait to see her in person,” she said.

“She’s absolutely beautiful, just like her parents,” Percy said, a warm smile on his face. In the background, he could hear Vax’s voice as he and Shaun came into the hospital room.

“Do I hear Percy’s voice on the other end of that line?” the black-haired man said happily. “Hallo!”

“Hi Vax!” Vex said when she heard him and Shaun come in.

Kiki turned and rose to kiss Vax on the cheek when he came in. “Hi honey,” she said. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Did they already release you?” Vax asked. “If so, then yes, I’m ready to take my girls home and get you both situated.” 

“Yeah,” Keyleth said, holding up her release papers. “We were just waiting on you,” she said with a smile. She passed the phone off so Vax could talk to Percy and Vex, who turned back to the phone and waved at his sister and her husband, his lover. “How’s London? How are things with your parents, Freddy?”

“Better than I could have expected,” Percy said. “I think that the combination of Crown politics and Mother missing her children softened Father a bit toward me, and meeting his grandchildren really hit a soft spot.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Shaun said, moving in to help Keyleth with her bags. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, thanks,” she said.

“Obviously can’t talk long, but I’m glad you’re doing well over there,” Vax said, smiling tenderly at Percy. “Love you both, very much. Please stay safe.” He didn’t want to say anything, but he’d had a dream about the De Rolos getting hurt by some bad people in a fancy setting. 

“We’ll do our best,” Percy said, sensing an uneasiness in Vax’s voice. “We love you all too. We’ll let you go get your little family settled, alright? And Father said to wish you all congratulations.”

“Thank you, Percival,” Vax said, blowing kisses to him before ending the call.

Vex looked at Percy from where she sat in his lap. “So... now that we’ve checked in with our loved ones, I believe you mentioned needing something else?”

“Yes indeed, my Precious Queen,” Percy said, nuzzling his nose into her rich black hair. “I need you... right now... In any way and every way you’ll allow...”

Vex brought her hand up to card through Percy’s white hair. “What did you have in mind, Pet?” She tightened her hand at the back of his head. “Use your words, Percy.”

“Mistress... I want to be your prey, for you to take me apart in the same way you’ve hunted me and captured me... slowly and methodically... but also lovingly...” Percy whispered. 

Vex kissed from Percy’s ear down his neck and nipped a little at the skin there. “Mmm, let’s move to the bed, then...”

“Yes, Mighty Huntress,” Percy nodded, but couldn’t exactly move with Vex sitting on his lap like this. “Shall your prey gather anything from the... special suitcase?”

“Yes, get the cuffs, the collar, and the rope to start... I’ll take care of the rest,” Vex said. She stood from Percy’s lap and started undressing herself.

“Yes, Mistress,” Percy said with a big smile, moving to the one particular suitcase that they had locked to keep the children out of it. Most of the kids would have no idea what the items were for, but Vesper was at the age that they didn’t quite want her to know about such sexual things. Percy pulled out the items that Vex had requested and brought them to the bed. He quickly undressed before climbing up and kneeling on the bed, arms crossed behind his back.

Vex brought over the fuzzy wolf ears and tail plug and set them with the rest. “First, a collar for my Pet,” Vex said, adopting her dom voice. She brought the open collar up to Percy’s neck for him to lean into.

Percy smiled, leaning into the collar and loving the soft feeling of the inside of it. “Yes, Mistress,” he said obediently as he felt it secure around his neck. 

Vex then went about putting the wolf ears on Percy’s head, carefully placing them before petting his head. “Oh, that’s so cute,” she said. “How are you feeling, Pet?”

“Very good, Mistress,” Percy said, leaning up slightly into the petting. He knew how he looked with the ears on, and it looked both cute and hot, especially when he was tied up like an animal... like the mongrel he was, despite his noble pedigree. “But your prey fights and yaps... and deserves to be whipped into shape by his mighty huntress.”

Vex had been leaning slightly against the mattress, looking Percy over. She stepped around him then and quickly cuffed his wrists together. “There, that should do for now.” Vex stepped away to the suitcase again and brought over a pretty blue and white flogger. “Have you been bad, Pet? Does your mistress need to punish you?”

“Your pet will admit that he has been bad, Mistress,” he said, his head drooping. “He needs to be punished... as Mistress sees fit.” He was falling so deep into the subspace now that he was kind of shaking, but not in a bad way... this was -need-.

Vex hummed thoughtfully as she looked Percy and the flog over. She took the toy and trailed its tails over Percy’s shoulder and across his back, letting the gentle touch tease and excite him. “Hmm, I think not… not yet, anyway. You’re still missing one part, my darling Pet…”

“And what would that be, Mistress?” Percy asked, moving his hips just a little as though wagging a non-existent tail. The flogger definitely excited him, and he whimpered softly, being a very well-trained good boy for his mistress and not wanting to get too loud.

Vex smirked when she saw Percy wiggling his hips. “Your tail of course,” she said. Vex pressed her hand against Percy’s shoulder, prompting him to go face down, ass up. Percy easily slid into that position, wiggling his ass at her again. Having his wrists cuffed behind his back in this position was rather uncomfortable, but he would do anything for Mistress Vex’ahlia, including endure uncomfortable things, if it meant that she was pleased. Oh, how he needed her... Vex caressed the curve of Percy’s ass in one hand before picking up the small bottle of lube and applying some to her fingers. “Let’s get you prepped for this, okay?” she purred, pressing her fingers to his hole.

“Mmm, yes Mistress,” Percy said, willing himself to relax and not tense up under her touch. He almost purred as he felt her fingers push against and slightly into his hole, biting his lip. “Feels good, Mistress...”

Vex leaned down and kissed Percy’s shoulder. “Good boy…” she said, pushing her fingers in more and stretching him a little.

The stretching always hurt, but he found that he craved that pain. “Imagoodboy... imagoodboy...” he chanted, panting a bit. 

“You are a good boy, Pet,” Vex purred in his ear. She kept moving her fingers gently, then asked, “Are you ready for your tail, my good boy?”

“Yes, please, Mistress,” he said, pulling lightly at the cuffs to try to get his arms into a more comfortable position. 

Vex removed her fingers and cleaned them off before lubing up the plug. It was curved in just the right way to keep Percy on edge. Vex slowly pressed it into him, stretching just a little more, until it was fully seated. “Mmmm… you look amazing…”

“Hmmmm, thank you, Mistress,” Percy hummed, smiling. “Your prey... your pet feels amazing...” He wagged his tail and felt it shake against his legs, causing him to shudder from the slight tickle. 

Vex ran her hand down the tail, giving it a little tug, before pulling Percy back up onto his knees. “Now… now you look ready, fit to be whipped,” she said with a sly smile. 

Percy growled a little, showing his feisty side, even if only for a few moments. “Your pet is a good boy, but your prey is naughty... Show him his place...”

“As you wish,” Vex said, trailing the flogger over his back again before drawing it up and snapping it across his skin.

Percy cried out at the sudden strike, biting his lip to try to keep quiet. “Mmmm! Ahhh, fuck... Yes, Mighty Huntress... It feels good...”

Vex let the tails of the flogger swish over Percy’s skin. “Good,” she said before striking him again. “Would you like another?”

“Yes, pl—PLEASE, Mistress!” Percy cried out, the loudest as the next blow hit his back and ass. “Ohhh, Mistress, My Mighty Huntress... Ohhh, fuck yes...”

Vex’ahlia felt herself getting more turned on my the praise and her husband’s cries. “Ooo, you’re so good, my pet... my prey...” she teased before striking down his back again.

“Your prey... has been caught...” Percy said, catching his breath after that next strike. “And now wants nothing more than to be ridden... Please, Mistress... Please fuck me...”

Vex looked down at Percy’s weeping cock appreciatively. “But, of course... mmm, good boy...” she said. She set aside the flogger, then released the cuffs. “Would my prey like his hands bound to his chest, or tied above his head?”

Percy had to think about that for a few seconds, his mind cloudy in the subspace. But he crossed his wrists over his chest in answer, smiling up at her and wagging his tail. He kind of wished that the ears on his head were those nekomimi ears that responded to brain waves... “Chest, please, Mistress.”

Vex picked up the rope and deftly tied Percy’s wrists together. She checked them for comfort and tightness before looping the rope around Percy’s shoulders and back and anchoring his wrists down. “Good, my darling?”

He pulled lightly on the ropes to test them, then nodded his head. “Yes, Mistress,” he said. “May your captured prey lay down?”

“Yes you may,” Vex said with a smile, guiding Percy to lay on his back. Once he was down on the mattress, she moved his knees up so that his feet and legs were spread slightly. “How’s that plug feeling, my Prey?”

The tail lay flat against the mattress, and the plug was hitting just the right spots inside him to feel himself slowly edging toward orgasm, but by itself he wouldn’t ever quite make it there. “It feels very good, Mighty Huntress...”

Vex gripped the base of the toy and moved it just slightly, teasing Percy. “How about that? Hmm?”

“Ohhhh, fuck!” Percy cried out, that slight movement resting the toy firmly against his prostate. He moved his hand, trying to cover his mouth, but could only stick his knuckle in his mouth to suppress the moans. “Mistressssss... Gods, yes...”

Vex’s smile grew absolutely predatory. “Good… fuck yes, good boy…” Vex said. She loved seeing him like this, so on edge and unable to help himself. She climbed up onto the bed and expertly straddled Percy’s hips. “Now then… fuck me,” Vex commanded, sinking herself down onto Percy’s cock.

“Gladly, Beloved Mistress...” he said, moaning again as he felt her enveloping his cock. His legs flattened so his bent knees were pushing against the bed, giving him leverage to push his hips up into her. “Gods, Mistress, you’re so good to your pet... Your wolf loves you so much... ohhh, fuck yes...”

“Oh!!” Vex gasped sharply as Percy thrust into her. “Oh, your Mistress loves you too, Pet… oh my good boy,” she said, moving back against him.

“Mmmmmm, Imagoodboy...” Percy moaned, the worry of being too loud melting away as they fucked. Gods, she was beautiful... Her full breasts bouncing as the two soulmate lovers, Mistress and Pet, moved together. “Mistress Vex’ahlia... Goddess of my heart... Fuck yes... Ohhhh... Your pet is close...”

“Do you want to cum, my Darling?” Vex asked. She felt herself getting close, so sensitive at this stage of her pregnancy. “Or, ah… fuck, should.. should we slow down?”

“Your pet would like to cum, yes, Mistress...” Percy panted. Oh, how he wanted to cum deep inside her! He wanted to keep cumming, and keep her cumming over and over. “But if Mistress wants to slow down, your pet will obey... Oh, fuck...”

Vex smiled as she rocked but slowed down until she just sat in Percy’s lap, still fully seated on his cock. “Mmmm…. oh fuck, Percy… gods, your cock fills me so well,” she praised. “Fuck, haha… I wanted to tease you, but I really wan to cum too…” Vex said with a little laugh as she started moving again.

“Mistress should cum before her pet...” Percy said, looking up into her beautiful eyes. “Your pet can be patient... or at least try to... Oh fuck...” That was going to be much easier said than done. 

Vex leaned forward as best she could, round as she was, and braced her arms on Percy’s chest. “Oh, fuck oh fuck,” she panted, grinding her hips against his, the pressure on her clit just right. “Gods, yes! Oh, Percy!”

Percy rocks his hips slightly, but not nearly as forcefully as he had been doing before. He wanted to last, for her. Anything for her, to make her feel like the goddess she was. “Oh, My Beautiful Darling Mistress... Will you cum for your pet?”

“Yes, yes Percy! Oh, my good boy, fuck yes…” Vex moaned from on top of him. She was so close. “Oh gods, yes… YES! FUCK!” Vex cried out as she came, belatedly covering her mouth so she wouldn’t be heard too much.

“Please, Mistress, don’t cover your mouth,” Percy said sweetly, feeling the wash of her cum on his cock. “Your pet is the only one who can hear... and loves hearing you like this...”

Vex smiled and put her hand back down. She cupped her own breasts and started moving harder on Percy’s cock, wanting to ride him to completion. “OOOHH, yes!! Oh, my darling! Fuck me!” she moaned aloud.

Percy was perched on the edge of a cliff, and seeing her on top of him, fondling her own tits and hearing her cry out for him was about to push him careening into the pits of ecstasy. “Ooohh, Mistress!” he cried out. “Fuck, Mistress, May your pet cum? Ooohhh, fuck! Your pet is so close!”

“Yes!! Percy! Cum for me, darling!” Vex said.

Percy’s eyes widened at the sudden rush of pleasure that hit him, but then they rolled back into his head as his body convulsed and he unloaded inside of her. “Fuck!! MISTRESS VEX’AHLIA! YES!!”

Vex shuddered with pleasure as she felt Percy’s cum fill her. “Fuck.... yes... oh, gods, Percy...” she murmured.

Percy tried to catch his breath, rocking his hips gently. “Ohhh... Vex, that was... incredible...” 

“Mmm,” Vex hummed, rocking her hips as well. “It really was. I’m really enjoying getting more into this puppy play thing,” she said.

“Hmmm, I’m glad, Love...” Percy said, looking up at her lovingly as he started to emerge from subspace. “I’m really looking forward to having a kennel room in the new house.”

Vex carefully, if a bit awkwardly, moved off Percy and lay next to him in bed. “That’ll be really nice, yeah,” she said.

“I love you so much...” Percy purred, rolling over onto his side. “Will you untie me, please? I want to hold you.”

“Mmhmm,” Vex nodded and began untying the rope. “Would a post-sex nap be out of the question? I’m feeling rather tired...”

“Not at all,” Percy said, placing a hand on her belly. “I’ll just set an alarm so we’re not late for supper. Otherwise, my brother will never let me hear the...” He reached over for his cell phone and saw a rather funny text from Oliver. “...end of it.” He looked up and realized that the window of their bedroom was open. “Oh lord... it appears that we could be heard through the open window...”

Vex blushed and covered her face with her hands. “Oh no!!” she gasped. “Oh no, I’m so embarrassed...” she said, rolling over and burying her face into the pillows.

“Oh, don’t worry, Love, I was much louder than you were...” he said, pulling her close. “You weren’t mentioned, just me... I promise, it’s fine...”

“They, they would have heard you call my name, though! Who else would you be with, here??” Vex asked worriedly.

“He only told me to close the windows next time, and that nothing would be said,” he said, trying to ease her embarrassment. “Everyone besides Oliver is on the other side of the house.”

“Are you sure?” Vex asked, peeking out from the pillows. “I would hate for your parents to have heard us... I don’t think I could face them again if they did...”

“I’m very certain,” he said, smiling at her and kissing her gently. “Let’s have that nap, shall we? I’m quite sleepy myself.”

Vex smiled into the kiss. “Okay, if you’re sure,” she said. “I love you, Percy.”

“I love you too, Vex, very much,” he said, kissing her again before pulling the tail out of his backside. He left the wolf ears on top of his head. “Sleep well, My Darling,” he whispered, lifting the phone above their heads and taking a picture of them from the collarbone up, sending it to the group chat.


	37. Pimms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal banquet turns violent at the hands of Sylas and Delilah Briarwood

Percy hadn’t worn quite this fancy of an outfit since before he’d moved to Chicago with Vex. These formal royal dinners put even the fanciest celebrity weddings and events he had run through his business to shame. Not even inauguration dinners and other parties he’d put together at the White House had this kind of fanciness to them. At least not for him, since he didn’t dress to equal most of the guests at these events. Tonight, he was dressed in regalia expected of a Duke, complete with a dark blue tailcoat, with shoulder-boards embroidered in gold thread. While the ceremony to give the De Rolo's their new titles wasn’t until the next morning, he was expected to dress for the role.

Vex was being assisted by the palace dressers for the last hour or so with her hair and makeup, and he finally heard a triumphant shout from his wife, signaling that she was done. Vex wore a floor length blue gown, the bottom of it decorated with white, light blue, and dark blue flowers. The sleeves were long and lacy, the color matching the main part of her dress. Her hair was done up in a low braided bun and studded with little pearls on pins. As was appropriate, her makeup was more natural and conservative. Vex finally peeked out the door at Percy, who was waiting just a few feet down the hall. “Darling, come here!”

Percy smiled, having wanted to leave her alone until she was ready, but glad she’d finally signaled that she was, and he was eager to come running. “Coming, Dearest!” he called. The door opened, and Percy nearly lost his composure as he gazed upon his beloved. “Oh, Vex... You’re absolutely stunning...”

Vex let her gaze rake over Percy’s form. “You look... delicious...” she said, admiring his outfit. Vex finally had to shake herself out of whatever state she’d gotten on. “Ah, are we ready to go then?”

“I believe we are,” Percy said, taking her hand and kissing her gently, careful not to smudge her makeup. “The nannies are accompanying the younger children to the room down the hall where they’ll be able to watch movies and eat without having to be with us stuffy adults. We need to make sure Vesper is ready to go with us, though.”

Vex sighed a little. “Right. I hope nothing bad happens during dinner. It shouldn’t. Everything seems fine,” Vex said as they walked to Vesper’s room. “I just, I can’t help but worry a little, you know?”

“I don’t blame you, honestly,” Percy said. “Our son’s dream about us getting hurt was rather ominous... But we’re safe. The children are safe too.” They knocked on Vesper’s door, and she opened it with a nervous smile. “Hello, my little Lady. You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said, her eyes darting between him and Vex. “Do we get to go and meet the Queen now?”

Vex took Vesper’s hand and she and Percy started walking with her. “That’s right, dear,” Vex said. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, Mummy,” Vesper said, biting her lip a little. Her brother had told her about the dream he’d had, and that had made her incredibly nervous. “What if the dream Victor had does come true? That you and Daddy get hurt, or worse?”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Percy said softly, drawing her in for a hug. “We’ll be okay, I promise... The palace has a lot of guards and no one can get past them.”

Vex knelt down next to Vesper and Percy as well. “That’s right, Vesper, we’re very well protected here, there’s no need to worry, okay?”

“Okay, Mummy,” Vesper said softly, moving to hug her mother, careful not to rumple either of their dresses.

“Chin up, Lass,” Percy said, raising Vex back to her feet carefully. “It’s going to be a fun night!”

“Yes, it is, my darlings,” Vex said, kissing Percy on the cheek. “Let’s go,” she said, taking Percy’s hand again and gesturing for him to lead the way.

“Presenting Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, his wife Lady Vex’ahlia De Rolo, and their oldest daughter, Vesper Elaina De Rolo!” came the announcement as the family entered the large room, which had been set up almost like a wedding feast. The Queen and her immediate family were at the head table, with nobles seated in order of succession along the three long rows of tables.

“It feels like we’ve just walked into the grand hall of Hogwarts, Daddy,” Vesper whispered. “Except almost everybody’s a teacher.” Percy smiled but said nothing as they were escorted to their seats, all of them bowing when coming into the path of the head table. Even without the royals seated there, it was customary to salute the throne.

Once they were seated, Vex noticed she was right next to Kima and Allura Vysorren. “Oh, hello,” she said, recognizing them.

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Lord Percival, how lovely to see you both this evening!” Allura said with a genuine smile. “And I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting your daughter.”

“Lady Allura, this is Vesper, my oldest child,” Percy said, taking his nervous child’s hand. “The other children are having a playdate and eating their dinner down the hall.” 

“I kind of wish I was with them, Daddy...” Vesper said.

Vex put a reassuring hand on Vesper’s shoulder. “I know you do, sweetheart, but as the eldest, it’s important that you be seen at these kinds of events,” Vex said. She leaned in a little and whispered in her daughter’s ear. “It’s also important that you pay attention to the goings on in a situation like this.”

“I’ll try, Mummy,” she said, deciding to take a sip from her water glass and stay quiet for now. 

“It’s perfectly alright to be nervous your first time here,” Percy said. “You’ll get used to it, and your brothers and sisters will start coming with you in the next few trips we make here.”

“I remember when I was your age, Young Lady,” Allura said. “Your father is right; you’ll get used to being part of these dinners.”

“Presenting Lord Sylas Briarwood, and his wife, Delilah Briarwood!” 

Percy’s eyes widened at the mention of those names. Most of the nobles has comparatively small reputations to this couple, but the Briarwoods were known worldwide for their business prowess, in all number of different industries. Vex looked at Percy when he perked up. She hadn’t heard of the Briarwoods specifically, but they seemed very important. Vex reached over Vesper’s chair and tapped his shoulder.

Percy barely kept himself from flinching when Vex tapped his shoulder but looked over at her with a stunned smile. “Sorry, they’re just... Big names in the business world. They were rarely able to attend these events when I was younger because they were always busy.”

Vex watched as the Briarwoods took their seats, then turned to Percy again. “What do they do?” she asked curiously.

“Oh, many things,” Percy said. “Cars, architecture, and even things I use in the events I produce, like decor and fancy embellishments.” Vex nodded and looked around the room some more. There were so many people and important families there, and she wasn’t sure what to say to anyone, or if it was even appropriate to start a proper conversation.

Allura noticed the nervousness that Vex was feeling and decided to attempt to ease it. “Vex’ahlia, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you. Please, tell me what you’ve been up to the last several years. I understand being a mother must take up a majority of your time, but are you still teaching at the University?”

“Oh, yes, I teach just one class, so it doesn’t take too much away from the family. And, if I did want to go and teach more, we have… extended friends and family who can step in and help,” Vex said with a smile. She wasn’t sure how open she should be about her and Percy’s lifestyle.

“Oh, yes, from what I saw in that magazine of your vow renewal, you’ve got a lovely circle of friends,” Allura said, genuinely happy that there were so many people in their lives that they considered chosen family. “And I see you’ve got another on the way?”

“Two, actually,” Percy said cheerfully. He looked to Lady Kima. “Have the two of you considered adoption?”

“Congratulations, you two,” Kima said, leaning over a bit to look at Percy. “Ah, we’ve talked about it a bit, but haven’t really made a decision. We both have pretty busy lives, and fitting in a kid would be difficult to say the least,” she said, looking to Allura for confirmation. Percy nodded, smiling in complete understanding at the busy-ness of their lives. In addition to being Ladies of the court, Kima was a part of the British Officership, and Allura served in Parliament. 

“If Vex and I hadn’t had Vax and Cassandra around to help us, along with a few other close friends, I don’t know if we’d have done as well in balancing it all out. We’d have managed though, I’m sure of it.” Vex nodded in agreement. She looked around the room at all the other guests, how nice the guests looked in their outfits. She was glad to see a few women in suits. Soon enough, the first course was served, and Vex’s attention was refocused in a new way. Percy looked at the plates of food that were placed in front of them. A delicious-looking shepherd’s pie was the first course, along with a savory, meaty soup and seasoned bread for the second course. This was classic British dinner food, refined by the royal kitchens to be at the standards of the Queen.

“Mummy, Daddy, is this like the pie that Aunt Keyleth makes at home?” Vesper asked excitedly. Cassandra had taught Kiki to make a modified version of this pie to use sausage or beef instead.

“Yes it is, dear,” Vex said before taking another bite. “This is more traditional, using lamb instead of beef like Keyleth makes it.”

“It’s yummy!” Vesper said softly, a big smile on her face. She was still essentially a child, but she knew her manners well. As Percy watched her interact with the Vysorrens, he couldn’t help but smile proudly. She was growing up, becoming a young woman right before his eyes.

“We should see if we can get Aunt Cassandra to make it the traditional way for you while your mother and I are in France,” Percy suggested, looking over at Cassandra, who smiled and nodded. 

Kima leaned over a little to talk to Vesper. “So, what do you like to do at home, Miss Vesper? Any hobbies or favorite subjects in school?”

Vesper sipped from her cider glass and smiled. “Oh, I’m really loving art class, and Auntie Molly and Auntie Jess have been teaching me to draw all kinds of pretty things!” She pulled a pen and small notebook from her pouch and drew a peacock feather on the page.

“Oh, that’s lovely!” Allura said, smiling even when she saw the little glimpses of something rather phallic on the edge of one of the pages. Surely this little angel hadn’t been getting taught to draw dicks at such a young age...

As the discussion continued, Percy commented that when Vesper got older, he wanted to teach her the ropes of his business over time. This was the first Vesper had heard of this and it excited her. “Daddy, I want to learn sooner than when I’m older!”

“Well, you’re older already, so we can talk about it when we get home from this trip, alright?” Percy said with a warm smile. Dinner courses continued being brought out, the entree of either lobster tail or rack of lamb, followed by coffee and tea to cleanse the palate, and then a selection of decadent desserts was brought out. And soon, the small string band began playing, signaling that the younger ones in attendance were expected to get up and dance with their parents before being released to go enjoy the rest of the evening elsewhere if they chose to.

“Young Lady, may I have this dance?” Percy said, standing and offering her his hand.

As Vesper took her father’s hand, Vex looked on and admired them. Vesper had been growing up so well, it was hard to imagine that it had been twelve years already. Vex’s thoughts drifted to her and Percy’s other partners, and how several of them were just having children now. Vex couldn’t wait to see how their kids reacted and got to know their… siblings? Cousins? She realized she’d never had to think about what exactly her paramour’s children would be to her and Percy’s children.

“Your daughter is absolutely delightful,” Allura said to Vex’ahlia as she watched Vesper and Percy dance. “I look forward to seeing your other children make their way to attending these parties in the next few years.”

Vex’ahlia smiled at Allura. “So do I,” she said. “Lucien and Lucille are almost ten, so if all goes well...” she trailed off with a shrug.

“Ah, so they have another two years before they’re presented to the Court,” Allura nodded. “And your triplets are how old?”

“Those boys are seven, so that’ll be a while off. I hope they all adjust well, since this is a pretty big change in their lives,” Vex said. She was trying not to show it too much, but there was a strange kind of nervousness taking root in her mind.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Allura said. “I peeked into the room on my way in and all five of them were being very well-behaved. Probably the best of all the other children in there. They’re social butterflies, but not bratty and demanding like several of the others. It impressed me!”

Vex’ahlia smiled more brightly and put a hand up to her face. “Oh, thank you very much!” she said. “I’m so happy to hear they’re all behaving and making friends.”

The music ended, and Percy and Vesper returned to the table, all smiles. “Daddy, that was fun! I heard that the middle school I’m going to next fall has a ballroom dance class that I wanna take! They have a dance team that performs at the regional competition that the high school competes at!”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, Darling,” Percy said with a proud smile.

“My Lords and Ladies, the Queen now excuses all of the youth in attendance to take their leave if they so choose,” called the herald.

“I guess that means I get to go back and watch movies!” Vesper chuckled, and Percy and Allura both smiled. “Enjoy the rest of the party!”

Kima got up out of her chair and held her hand out for Allura. “May I have this dance?” she asked. 

As they went off to enjoy each other’s company, Vex turned to Percy with a suggestive look. “So...”

“Are you jealous of our daughter, getting to dance with your husband here before you did?” Percy said with a grin, turning and very lavishly held out his hand to her. “My dear Lady, might I interest you in a dance?”

“Yes, you may,” Vex said with a smile and a laugh. “I wasn’t jealous, but I’d love to see you try to dance with me,” she said, indicating her round stomach. 

“Oh, come on now,” Percy said. “Waltzing isn’t that hard to do, even with a pregnant woman like yourself. It’s not like we’re slow-dancing.” His hand was still stretched out to her.

Vex’ahlia took Percy’s hand let him guide her to the dance floor. “Alright, I believe you,” she said.

Percy guided them out onto the dance floor, feeling like he was in the middle of a fairy tale, only he and Vex were the happily ever after couple many years later. They had waltzed together many times, so it didn’t take long for them to get into a nice rhythm, spinning around with everyone else as the band played a lovely and familiar-to-Percy tune that he had heard many times growing up.

But suddenly, the peaceful moment was shattered when gunfire rang out in the large hall, and Percy felt a splash of blood from a guard that they were dancing near hit his arm. He watched in horror as a number of guards fell where they stood, turning back to Vex. “We have to get everyone to safety...”

Vex stared at the scene unfolding around her in shock and horror. “Yes, yes we do… shit. What the hell is going on?!” she exclaimed.

Screams had started to fill the air in the ballroom as several more of the guards fell, having been shot dead from an unknown location above them. As the party guests ran toward the exits, groans of several of them as they were hit by bullets in arms and legs, Percy pulled out his pistol and aimed toward where the shots seemed to be coming from. He fired, and one of the snipers’ guns dropped to the floor below him.

“Vex’ahlia, grab the gun,” Percy said quietly. “You’re a damn good shot...”

Vex’ahlia crouched down and grabbed the sniper rifle. She took a protective stance and started ushering people outside. “Quickly, get outside! Get as many people out as you can!”

“I’m going to go see to the children!” Cassandra called, waiting for Percy’s nod of understanding before running out the door toward the large parlor where the children were. A few more shots from Percy and Vex, and the gunfire stopped. Thankfully by this time, most of the people had left.

“We’re here to help you!”

“Lord and Lady Briarwood!” Percy suddenly gasped as the two nobles moved toward them, guns also carefully drawn.

“Percival, your wife and I should go scout the other rooms on one side of the castle to see if there are any more snipers hiding,” Delilah said, her eyes moving from Percy to Silas. “Darling, why don’t you and Percival go check the other side?”

Vex’ahlia nodded curtly at Delilah. “Percy,” she said, moving in and giving him a quick kiss. “Be careful. I love you.” Vex then turned and followed Delilah to check out the one side of the castle.

“I love you too, Vex,” Percy said, quickly taking her free hand in his. “See you on the other side of this!” Whatever ‘this’ was. He watched Vex and Delilah leave, and signaled two of the guards to fall in behind them for added protection. Two more followed behind Percy and Silas as they themselves headed to the opposite sides of the castle. As they moved down the hallways, checking rooms as they went, Percy spotted a man running down the hallway. “You there! Stop and stand down!” The man kept on running, ducking into an empty room.

Percy didn’t know that this was a decoy.

Heading the other direction, Delilah saw a similar thing, one of the snipers heading for an empty room. She quietly motioned to Vex to follow her into the room, sliding in ahead of her. The room was very dark, meaning that Delilah could hide for a moment until Vex found the light switch. But by then it would be too late. Oh, this was too damn perfect! Vex focused on trying to find a light. She never understood why in horror movies or crime dramas they always kept the lights off, it never helped anything. As silently as possible, Delilah moved behind Vex and raised her gun, striking her in the back of the head with the back of the butt of the gun. That thud of metal against the younger woman’s skull was so satisfying.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this...”

“Ow!!” Vex shouted, then all she could say was, “What…” as she slumped against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. “What’s… going on…” was the last thing Vex said before she blacked out.

With the assistance of the decoy, Delilah dragged Vex over to the corner of the room and lay her down. “Little upstart bitch... I want to see the fear in your eyes as I put my gun in your mouth and destroy you...” Once she’d been laid down, Vex started to wake up. Just in time to hear Delilah reveal her plan. Vex’ahlia groaned at the pain in her head, but didn’t move or say anything, not until she knew it was safe to do so.

Delilah could tell that Vex was awake but chose to let her believe that she still thought she was unconscious. She turned to the decoy and ordered him to get out of there before turning back to Vex. “You know, you and your kind don’t belong in the halls of nobility... Filthy, perverse whore... It’s going to be a pleasure taking you out... And my Silas is going to destroy your husband and his family... Your children won’t have to live long without their parents either...”

Vex was furious. If Delilah hadn’t gotten the drop on her, this would be a different story. Vex tried to sneak her hand under her dress to grab the handgun she’d packed, just in case. “You… fucking bitch…” Vex choked out, blearily looking up at Delilah.

Seeing where her hand was going, Delilah kicked Vex in the shoulder, leaving a rather bloody gash there. “Don’t even try it, you harlot... You’ll be dead before you get a chance to pull your gun from its holster... Now, what part of you should I destroy first? Your arms? Your legs? Or... your children?” 

Vex curled up instinctively to protect herself and her swollen stomach. She was genuinely afraid for her life and the lives of her unborn children now. “Fuck, shit…” Vex’ahlia said under her breath. “Please… please don’t… please…” she whispered, while praying silently in her mind to whatever deity might be listening to her.

Delilah sneered down at the whimpering woman who now lay before her. “Praying, are you? Pleading for your life? No one will hear you...” She moved forward and pushed the barrel of her gun against Vex’s belly. “Your whole family will be dead by sunrise...” She cocked the gun and was preparing to pull the trigger.

“Not if I can bloody help it!” came the voice of an older gentleman from the open door, aiming his own gun at Delilah and opening fire, very careful not to hit Vex. The first shot hit her in the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain and recoil against it.

“Stay out of this, old man!” she barked. But a few seconds later, she could no longer speak, because a bullet had hit her in the throat, destroying her voice box.

“NOBODY harms my family and lives!” Fred yelled, aiming one final shot at Delilah’s head, the bullet finding its home deep in the woman’s skull.

Vex had looked up as soon as she heard Fred’s voice, and stared as he dealt with Delilah. “Holy shit...” she breathed. “Mister de Rolo... thank you so much.”

“Are you alright, Dear?” Fred asked, moving to help Vex to her feet. “We need to go find my son and make sure he’s not in trouble.”

“He went with Silas to the opposite end of the castle,” Vex said, catching her breath. “I think he may have similar designs in mind for Percy as Delilah did for me.”

Fred pursed his lips, pulling the gun from Delilah’s hand and handing it to Vex. “I’m afraid you’re probably right, so we need to hurry.”

On the opposite side of the palace, Percy and Silas were on opposite sides of the room from each other, Percy just outside on a balcony, hiding behind a large stone pillar, gun at the ready. “SILAS!!” he shouted, firing a few rounds when he thought he saw a flash of movement.

“You do realize that I have you cornered, don’t you, you little upstart?” Silas growled. “I have this entire room, and you’re out there on that little balcony... The only place you have to go is down. Either way, you’re dead...”

“The Queen will have your head for this...” Percy said, even his voice shaking with fear.

“The Queen will not know...” Silas reasoned. “All she will know is that you and your family were killed by assassins. Now... I’m not sure how I want to take you out... Shall I take off your hand so you can’t try to shoot me, or shall I aim right for your head?”

“I have to know, Silas... Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can, of course,” Silas said, then he began firing. A few missed shots, and the gun jammed. Percy used the opportunity of Silas being distracted to whip around the corner of the pillar and shoot Silas in the side, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. “Damn it!”

“Fucking hell, Silas...” Percy said, standing and moving toward the older man. “All this power and wealth you had... It’s fortunate you and your wife have no children. They’d have lost everything when their parents lost their minds...” He raised his gun and fired, and Silas Briarwood was no more.

Vex’ahlia and Fred followed the sound of arguing and gunfire, turning into the room seconds after Percy fired his last shot. “Percy!” Vex cried out as she ran to his side. “My darling, are you alright?”

“I— I think so?” Percy said, barely hearing her through the haze of adrenaline he’d just experienced. “I’m... I’m...” He sank to his knees, not even caring that his entire suit was splattered with blood. “Vex... Vex’halia... Are we... are we safe? Are the children safe? Are we... are we...” And with that, Percy passed out, unable to process any more in that moment.

Vex followed Percy as he fell to his knees and caught him before he could fully land on the floor. “We’re safe, darling,” Vex said quietly. She turned to Fred then. “Go find some help, I’ll stay here with Percy.”

The next hour or so was controlled chaos in the palace as a sweep of each and every room was completed by palace guards. The dead were gathered, and the wounded were cared for. Thankfully, the children were all safe and unharmed, and slowly, their parents all came to the nursery to gather them to them up and take them home. Cassandra stayed with her nieces and nephews while the injuries to Percy and Vex were tended to.

“I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this, but tonight’s events have changed a few things,” The Queen said, walking into the small triage room that Percy, Vex, Fred, and Johanna had moved to, completely unannounced. She raised her hand to indicate that none of them needed to move. “The official announcement will be made tomorrow, but... I hereby declare that as of this moment, all lands, titles, businesses, money, and properties that belonged to Silas and Delilah Briarwood are now to be placed in the name of Frederick De Rolo and his son, Percival De Rolo III.”

“Your— Your Majesty!” Fred and Percy both said in shock. Johanna and Vex’ahlia’s jaws both dropped. Vex was absolutely speechless, barely having the mind to close her mouth after a long moment, her eyes still wide in shock.

While Vex screamed internally, Johanna gathered her composure. “Thank you very much, Your Majesty,” she said, bowing her head where she sat.

“There is honestly no need to thank me, Johanna,” she said. “Your husband and your son have probably saved us all. Your daughter, Cassandra, will also be commended for helping to protect the children during this ordeal.” She looked over at Vex’ahlia with a tender, concerned smile. “How are you doing, Lady Vex’ahlia? Are you and your little ones there alright?”

“Ah... I will want to get all checked out as soon as I can, I think,” Vex said. “But I feel fine right now. Still a bit shocked, but alright.”

“I can send the family obstetrician to see you if you’d like,” the Queen said. “Otherwise, I shall take my leave of you all for the evening.”

“Gods save the Queen!” Fred said, echoed by Percy a few seconds later, as she walked out. Fred let out a breath and sank back into the chair he was sitting in. “Gods... I can’t believe that just happened... I went from being about to lose everything, to being an owner of one of the biggest households in the UK...”

“This entire night has been one shock right after another,” Percy said, squeezing Vex’s hand gently. “I’m... I’m ready to return to our rooms for the night.”

“I quite agree,” Vex’ahlia said with no small amount of exhaustion. She squeezed Percy’s hand in return and bid Fred and Johanna good night as she and Percy made their way to their guest suite.

The maids had gotten a fire going in the main room of the suite, and once in the bedroom of the suite, Percy texted Cass to bring the children back so that they could get ready for bed, and they would be in to tuck them in after they were able to clean themselves up. The dress Vex had been wearing and the suit Percy has worn were covered in blood and would have to be deep cleaned before they could be worn again, if they weren’t completely ruined.

Percy pulled Vex into the shower quickly, holding her tightly while standing under the spray of water. “Oh, Darling, I thought for sure we were all going to die out there tonight...”

Vex pressed her face into the crook of Percy’s neck and finally let herself start to break down, sobbing against him. “Fuck... I thought so too,” Vex managed to get out.

“But we’re safe now...” Percy said, savoring the feeling of her body against his. He felt her belly pressing against him as they stood there, and that was a firm reminder of everything he had nearly lost. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life, my Vex’ahlia...” Tears were streaming down his face, mixed with the shower water. “But we’re safe now... We’re safe... and ten times richer, it would seem...”

Vex’ahlia threw her head back then and barked out a laugh. “Gods… we are, what the fuck,” she said, gasping and sighing against Percy’s shoulder again. “We could probably fucking retire at this point, you know?”

Percy gave her a sad smile. “If you wanted to, I’d support you in that completely,” he said. “As much as I now hate the Briarwoods, they were stunning business people, and they have hundreds of innocent employees who don’t deserve to suddenly be jobless. I would at least want to continue working until I was able to see those ventures into the hands of proper upper management...”

Vex nodded. “Yeah… we can get that sorted out,” she said. “For now, though, I just want to wash off and go to bed…” Vex’ahlia was absolutely exhausted, and they had something of a day ahead of them still.

“Yes, let’s wash up and go tuck the kids in, and then we’ll go to bed ourselves,” Percy said, kissing her bare shoulder gently. “I love you so much, Vex...”

Vex pressed her head further against Percy’s neck and shoulder. “I love you too... I’m so glad we made it through that,” she said. Vex knew they had to actually get washed up and get dressed, but she found it very difficult to pull away from Percy just yet. Percy didn’t want to let go either. After the night they’d had, he now valued the lives of his family much more than anything. He felt bad for the families of the guards who had been killed and knew that their pain would be much greater. He felt his knees starting to shake and forced himself to pull away from Vex. 

“I’m sorry, My Love, but I need to sit...” he said softly.

Vex helped Percy to sit on a ledge built into the shower. “There you are, Darling… You rest a moment, I’ll wash off and help you, okay?” she said. Vex then went about cleaning herself off, careful around her shoulder where it was bandaged up. She wanted to wash her hair but moving her arm that high made her wince terribly. “Percy… can you help me with my hair?”

“Th-thank you, Darling,” Percy said softly, glad of the luxury of this place, feeling better immediately once he was off his feet. Percy quickly washed his own hair, glad to get the caking of blood out of the graying white hair, before reaching out to Vex. “Of course, come sit next to me.”

Vex sat next to Percy, only somewhat awkwardly turning away from him so he could wash her hair. “I really hope we can sleep well tonight… we certainly need it after today,” Vex said.

“If we weren’t both injured, I’d suggest something that could help us both sleep well,” Percy said with a teasing smile, even though she couldn’t see it. “But I think that once the adrenaline finally stops pumping through our bodies, we’ll pass out quickly.” He gently massaged her scalp with the soap, once again admiring how wonderful her hair was. “We should call Keyleth and let her know what happened...”

Vex let her eyes fall closed and thunked her head once against the tile wall. “Gods… we should… we should tell Vax, and Shaun, and everyone… I just know Jester is going to freak out,” she said.

“We’ll let everyone know over text that we’re safe,” Percy reasoned. “But I miss her face and her voice, and I really want to talk to her... She’s the only other woman besides you that I’ve ever loved so deeply.”

“I feel the same…” Vex’ahlia sighed. “Alright, let’s get out of the shower and call her.” Vex stood and rinsed out her hair, then helped Percy to stand and rinse off before they got out, dried off, and changed into pajamas.

“Children first,” Percy said, motioning toward the door, where they could be heard playing a bit out in the main parlor area. They had all already bathed and gotten into their pajamas as well. “Let’s get them to bed first, alright?”

“Daddy!” Vesper called out when the bedroom door opened. “Mummy! Are you okay?”

Vex knelt down and hugged Vesper tightly. “Yes, my darling, we’re fine… I got a little scraped, but we’re just fine… how are you?” she asked, holding Vesper’s face in her hands.

“We’re okay, Mummy,” Vesper said, looking into her mother’s eyes. “Victor was right about his dream though, wasn’t he? You and Daddy got hurt...”

“Yes, Love, but we’re fine now,” Percy said, looking over to Victor and smiling. The little boy moved over to Percy and hugged him tightly. “Remind me to up your allowance, little man... And if you have another dream, please do come tell us.”

“Okay, Daddy, I will,” Victor said, still holding him tightly. He yawned, and Percy picked him up. “Come along, Kids. Let’s get you to bed. We have another big day tomorrow!”

Lucille came up to Vex and Vesper and wormed her way between them to hug her mom. “Will you carry me to bed, Mummy?” she asked in a small voice.

“Sorry, honey,” Vex said, giving Lucy a quick hug. “My arm got kind of hurt earlier and I can’t use it very well. Cass?” Vex asked.

“Is that okay, Sweetums?” Cassandra asked the little girl. “Mummy will be right here too. And I’m sure that when they get back home after their holiday, she’ll be able to carry you again!”

“That’s right!” Percy affirmed.

“Mmm… okay,” Lucille said after a moment. She still held her arms out for Cassandra to carry her.

Vex rose to her feet and took Vesper’s hand and then Lucien’s. “Let’s get you all to bed, okay?” she asked before leading the way.

“You boys follow me then, yes?” Percy said, holding Victor firmly, with Jasper and Percival falling in behind them. “If you need us at all during the night, we’ll be in that room there, alright? Ready boys? March!”

Vex’ahlia smiled and giggled at the boys marching off. “See you in the morning!” she called out. Vex and Cassandra got the twins into their bed and Vesper into hers, tucking them in safe and sound. Vex leaned over and kissed them each in turn. “Sleep well, my darlings,” she said gently.

“Ni ni, Mummy,” Vesper said with a yawn, turning over and almost immediately falling asleep. In comparison to her brother and sister, she’d had a much more stressful day. 

“Auntie Cass, will you tell us a story?” Lucien asked.

“Certainly, Dear,” Cass said, looking over at Vex. “I’ll tell you a story about a brave man and woman, who fought against vampires and dragons... with all their friends... Your Mummy needs to go sleep, so say goodnight to her!”

“Night night, Mummy,” Lucille said, waving to Vex before snuggling up with her brother to listen to Cass. Vex smiled from the doorway and waved goodnight to her children before going back to her bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later, Percy returned to the bedroom as well, a look of sheer exhaustion in his eyes. He took off the pajama shirt and moved to the bed. “Those boys are so full of energy... and I am not...”

Vex was all settled in bed and threw the blankets over for Percy, patting the bed and inviting him in. “I know the feeling. Come to bed, Percy,” Vex said.

“Gladly...” he said, feeling himself fading quickly now that the adrenaline was gone. He flopped onto the mattress and did his best to move to cuddle with Vex. “We still need to... call Keyleth...”

Vex grabbed her phone from the bedside table and turned over towards Percy. “Let’s do that then… before we pass out, yeah?” she said, opening the video chat app and calling Keyleth.

“Sis!” came the relieved voice of Vax on the line as he answered Keyleth’s phone. “Thank the gods, we’ve been so worried about you both...”

“Vax, take the baby, and let me talk to them,” Kiki said, reaching for her phone with her free hand, easing Rowan away from her nipple where she had been feeding her. “Hey, Sweetheart...”

“Hmmm, hi Vax bye Vax,” Vex said, a bit amused. When she saw Keyleth’s face on the screen she smiled as best she could, tired as she was. “Hi Kiki… how are you?”

“Doing okay now, knowing that you’re safe,” Kiki said with a tired smile. “Rowan was being fussy, and then I got a message from Beau to turn on BBC news. Now we’re trying to get Rowan back to sleep so we can go back to bed too.”

“I’m going to send a text letting everyone know that we’re safe, though a bit banged up from it,” Percy said. “I’m utterly exhausted...”

“Aww, I’m sorry.. good luck getting her down again,” Vex said. She yawned wide then and let her eyes fall closed, even on the video call. “We need some sleep… Just wanted to call and let you know we’re alright. We love you both.”

“That and I insisted on wanting to hear your voices before we slept,” Percy said, looking at his lovers with longing. “I miss you both...”

“And we miss you a lot too, Freddy,” Vax said, sliding in next to Kiki now that the baby was back in her crib. “Pretty sure we’ve both been pining for you since you left...”

“I know that I have,” Kiki said. “But enough of that... Let’s all go to bed now...”

“Mmm… good night, Kiki, Vax,” Vex said, blearily waving at the camera before ending the call. She tucked the phone under the pillow and wrapped an arm around Percy before they both fell asleep.


	38. Homecoming Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylie and Twiggy enjoy their first night living together.

Twiggy and Kaylie had been talking over the summer as much as they could, but it was difficult to keep up a relationship long distance. They had worked together and made a plan, and Twiggy started looking for jobs in the city that would work with her background in helping animals. Once that was secured, she started planning her move into the Shorthalt household until the school year started. The day had finally arrived, and Twiggy had arrived with her rented moving truck at her new home. Twiggy parked and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. “Helloooo!” Kaylie had been waiting for her girlfriend all day, so glad that she was finally there. She was home. She bounded down the stairs from her old bedroom, which was now going to be a guest room, and opened the door super-quickly. 

“Welcome home!!” Kaylie practically bellowed. “Dad! Grog! Twiggy’s here! You said you’d help us move in!” She turned back to Twiggy and moved to pick her up, spinning her around with a laugh. 

Twiggy held tight to Kaylie as they spun around. “Aaah!! Hi honey!!” she yelped. When Twiggy was back on her feet, she cupped Kaylie’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. “Oh, I’ve missed you…”

“Mmmm, I’ve missed you too,” Kaylie hummed. 

The next few hours were spent unloading the truck while Pike prepared lunch for everyone. Grog had been spending quite a lot of his time there too, since the Spring Break coming together that he’d had with the Shorthalts. Except for a few overnight training camp excursions with the football team, and on Friday nights when Pike was delivering the message at the synagogue the next morning, Grog had been spending his nights at the mansion. It had been nice for Kaylie to see her parents that much happier. Once everything was out of the truck and lunch had been eaten, Kaylie pulled Twiggy into their bedroom (a large downstairs Master Bedroom) and closed the door behind them. 

“Finally...” she said, giving her girlfriend a searing kiss.

Twiggy leaned into the kiss, her arms loose over Kaylie’s shoulders. “Mmmmm… yes, finally… I love you, Kaylie,” she said.

“I love you too, Twiggy...” she said, her kisses tender and sweet. Kaylie had made sure that the California King bed had been carefully made so that when she guided Twiggy to lay with her on it, as she was doing now, would be comfortable and inviting. “I kind of want to take tonight real slow, if that’s okay,” she said as she lay down next to Twiggy. “It’s been too long...”

Twiggy kicked her shoes off the end of the bed, already making it her home. She squirmed a little though, when Kaylie said she wanted to take the night slow. “Mmmm… I’m so hungry for you though… It makes me want to, y’know, not take things so slow.” She leaned in and kissed at Kaylie’s neck. “You may have to… restrain me somehow…”

Kaylie smirked at the inference of wanting to be restrained. She moaned a little at the kisses to her neck, suddenly unsure if she did want to take things slow. “To be fair, that is why I asked if it was okay,” she said softly, smiling. “If you don’t want to take it slow this time, we can go at your pace. What did you have in mind, Babe?”

Twiggy couldn’t help but shudder a little as Kaylie moaned. “Mmm… fuck, I don’t even know now,” she said with a little laugh. “I just know I want you…” Twiggy kissed at Kaylie’s neck again, nipping a little as she moved to her shoulder.

“I want you too, Babe...” Kaylie purred, loving the biting. “Let’s start with getting undressed. I want to see your beautiful body...”

Twiggy whined a little with longing. “Gods, yes...” She pulled around Kaylie’s shirt, slipping her hands underneath and reveling in the feeling of touching her girlfriend again. Kaylie’s eyes narrowed, then fluttered closed as Twiggy’s hands found her tits. She undid the smaller girl’s shirt and leaned in, nibbling on her neck a little as she began to fondle her bra-clad breasts. They were small, but they were amazingly soft and pliable. 

“So beautiful...”

“Oh! Mmmm, Kaylie...” Twiggy moaned. She pulled away just long enough to get both their shirts off. “There... that’s better, yes?”

“Aye, Love, much better,” Kaylie purred, moving to reach behind her and undo the bra clasp. “It’ll be even better once we get our bras off... Care to do the honors, Twiggy?”

“Mmhmm!” Twiggy hummed excitedly. She reached behind Kaylie, kissing at her neck and shoulder as she unhooked Kaylie’s bra. Twiggy slipped it off and tossed both garments over the side of the bed. “Mmm, hi there,” Twiggy murmured, finally getting her hands onto Kaylie’s breasts.

“Hi...” Kaylie said, biting her lip and enjoying the feeling of being touched like this. “Twiggs... Gods, you’re perfect... Yes, please keep doing that... Ohhh...”

Twiggy leaned more against Kaylie, pushing her onto her back and getting one skirt-clad leg between Kaylie’s thighs. “Fuck yeah,” Twiggy breathed before she took one nipple into her mouth.

“Please, my Lass, finish undressing me before we move on to the foreplay...” Kaylie begged. “As good as your mouth feels... I wanna see all of you, and for you tuh see all of me...”

Twiggy pulled away a little reluctantly and shed her skirt before undoing Kaylie’s shorts. “I’ve missed you so much these last few months…” she said, kissing at Kaylie’s stomach.

Kaylie pushed one hand into Twiggy’s hair, her other hand moving to push down her own shorts. “I’ve miss you too, Babe... I’ve missed how eager you are to please and care for me, and how amazing you are... But now, we live together... we don’t have to miss each other anymore...”

“That’s right, we don’t,” Twiggy said, sitting up again and fully pulling off Kaylie’s shorts and underwear. “I have you all to myself, whenever we want,” she said with a smile.

Now that they were both fully naked, Kaylie lay back down and put her hands behind her head. “Alright, Babe, have at me...”

Twiggy couldn’t help but stare at Kaylie for a moment. “You’re so beautiful...” she said. They’d talked plenty over the phone and webcams, but it was a whole other thing to be together in person again. Twiggy moved up and straddled Kaylie’s hips, kissing her again.

Kaylie moaned into Twiggy’s mouth as they kissed, one hand moving back to her hip, the other to her tit, massaging it as her tongue came out of her mouth. “Ohhhh, mmmmm, Twiggy... Baby...”

Twiggy moved her hands up into Kaylie’s short hair and deepened the kiss. “Mmm... fuck, I could kiss you all day and not get tired of it,” she said. Twiggy started moving down though, kissing at Kaylie’s jaw, her neck, her collarbone. “Can I bite you?” she asked.

“Fuck yeah... Please do,” Kaylie moaned, bracing herself for the bite. “Twiggs... You wanna top or bottom tonight, Sweetie? You seem to really like taking the lead, which I love cuz I’m a switch, even with as much of a bulldyke as I am.”

“Mmm… I don’t know if it’s really topping, but…” Twiggy said as she glanced away. “But I wanna do the work, y’know?” She leaned in then and sucked a mark into Kaylie’s skin.  
Matthew Paul:

“Mmm, that feels great,” Kaylie groaned encouragingly. “If you need guidance, don’t be afraid to ask... We’re both... hnnn... relatively inexperienced... But damn are you good! Fuuuuck!”

Twiggy pulled back and breathed heavily against Kaylie’s skin. “Ah… fuck.. gods, I love you… I need you, Kaylie,” she said. Twiggy moved her hands down to play with Kaylie’s chest again, curiously rubbing one thumb over her nipple.

“I love you too, Twiggy... and you may do as you wish with me...” Kaylie moaned, arching up into her lover’s touch. She was becoming very wet and hoped that Twiggy would touch her and feel that wet heat between her legs. “Baby... Oh, please...”

Twiggy kissed at Kaylie’s tits, making her way down the thicker woman’s body. She kissed at Kaylie’s stomach, then her hips, Twiggy’s hands following her mouth, almost trying to hold all of her. “You’re so gorgeous…” Twiggy moaned. Her hands finally found Kaylie’s pussy and Twiggy brushed her fingers over her. “Mmm… oh you’re so wet for me…”

“All for you, Baby...” Kaylie moaned loudly. “Fuck, please... put your fingers in me... I’m needier now than I thought... Please... Oh gods, you’re beautiful... Fuck... Twiggs...”

Twiggy pulled her long hair over one shoulder so it was out of the way, then gently pushed two fingers into Kaylie. “Oh... fuck, Kaylie... gods,” Twiggy moaned. She leaned in and followed with her mouth, licking up to Kaylie’s clit.

Kaylie threw her head back in an even louder moan, loving the feeling of those fingers inside her and that tongue on her clit. “Fuuuuck yes, Twiggy!! Ohhhh, fuck, it feels so good! Fuckfuckfuck!”

Twiggy smiled as she wrapped her lips around Kaylie’s clit and started playing with it. She wrapped one arm around Kaylie’s thigh to anchor her hips down. “Gods, I love you...”

Kaylie gasped. She wasn’t used to the attention, so she was reaching buildup rapidly. “I love you too, Twiggs! Ahhh, it’s so good! You’re so good... Fuck yeah, Baby... Fuck yes! Ohhh!!” Her fingers dug into the sheet below her, the other gripping Twiggy’s hair. “Gods yes!”

“Mmm…. Fuck, Kaylie… ah, do you want me to slow down?” Twiggy asked, sensing how close her girlfriend was. Twiggy slowly pulled her fingers out, letting just her tongue and lips do the work.

“No, Baby, please don’t slow down,” Kaylie begged, wanting to lose herself in the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her. “Ohhh, please... Please make me cum, and then keep going... Oh, fuck, please... Fuck...”

Twiggy sucked on three fingers this time and pressed them into Kaylie’s pussy. “Mmmm… fuck, babe… you’re so good!” she said before leaning in again to suck on Kaylie’s clit.

Twiggy’s hands were quite small, so the three fingers were barely the thickness of a smallish toy, but it still felt great. “If I’m good... gods damn it, you’re amazing! Think you can get a fourth finger in there?”

“Mmmm, mmhmm!” Twiggy moaned positively. She moved to suck on her pinky finger, though with how wet Kaylie was she probably didn’t need to. Twiggy eased the fourth finger in and curled them slightly, pressing against Kaylie’s g-spot.

“FUCK!” Kaylie all but screamed at the intense increase in sensation. “I’m gonna cum! Oh, gods, please don’t stop! Fuck fuck fuck!! Twiggyyyyyy!!!” And a wash of cum coated the fingers inside her.

Twiggy licked and sucked at Kaylie’s clit as she came, moaning at the way her walls tightened around her fingers. “Mmm!! Oh fuck... Kaylie, gods!”

After another minute or so being high as a kite, Kaylie finally tapped on Twiggy’s head with her fingers to get her to ease up. “Ohhhh, Twiggs... Honey... That felt incredible... Do you... think you could push your thumb inside me too?”

“I can certainly try, if you’re sure,” Twiggy said, and Kaylie nodded her head, giving her the go-ahead to push her thumb inside the tight hole.

“Oh, gods, yes, please!” Kaylie cried, willing herself to relax. It hurt a little, but it was going to be so worth it to see Twiggy’s whole hand inside her dripping wet pussy. “Fuck yes, Babe... Ohhhh... Shit... Yeah... Oh, Twiggs... 

Twiggy didn’t push her hand any further in, just wiggled her fingers a bit. “Mmm, oh Kaylie... you look so good like this... fuck. Do you, umm... do you have a harness? I’d really like to ride you...”

Kaylie barely registered what Twiggy was saying but looked at her with a smirk. “Aye, I do... In the top drawer of the dresser in the walk-in closet. I’ve only got a couple of toys a’ the moment though...”

Twiggy kissed her way up Kaylie’s body, lingering on her neck. “I’ll be right back,” she said before pulling away and getting up from the bed.

“Hurry back to me, Babe,” Kaylie purred, hoping that she would grab the stuffer one, so that they could both be full as they fucked. Her eyes fluttered closed as she imagined the sight of Twiggy above her, fucking herself on the toy. “Mmmm, can’t wait to fill you up with the toy...”

Twiggy walked over to the dresser, opened the drawer and picked a harness out. It was pretty basic, but she picked a simple plug for Kaylie and a similarly basic toy for herself. “How’s this, babe?” Twiggy asked, setting them on the bed.

“Looks wonderful, Honey...” Kaylie hummed, smiling at her as she approached the bed again. “I’m glad you remembered that I like being full when we’re fuckin’...”

Twiggy giggled a bit. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that.”

Kaylie reached one hand out to Twiggy, her finger crooked up in a “come here” motion, smiling wickedly at her. “Bring me that plug so I can get it all wet... and you should do the same to the one you’re about to ride?”

“Could you maybe put the harness on first?” Twiggy asked. She sat on the bed kind of near Kaylie’s head. “I’d like to... well, kind of suck you off I guess...”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that,” Kaylie said softly, sitting up and putting the belt around her waist after placing the dildo on it. “I love the idea of sucking each other off before you ride me...” She took the plug from Twiggy and lay back down, pushing the thing into her mouth and laving her tongue around it, moaning lewdly. 

“Mmmm… fuck, that’s hot,” Twiggy said before she moved again. She kneeled between Kaylie’s legs and leaned down to lick just the tip of the dildo. “Does that… feel like anything to you?”

“Not physically, no, but knowing that you’re gonna be sitting on it soon, moanin’ to the gods fer me, is fuckin’ hot as bloody hell,” Kaylie said, finishing her work on wetting down the plug that was going to be put inside her. “Please, Babe, fill me up...”

Twiggy took the plug from Kaylie and slid it into her. At the same time, she bobbed down onto the dildo, taking nearly all of it into her mouth. “Mmmmmm…”

“Ohhh, yes, Baby...” Kaylie moaned, feeling quite full from the plug. “You’re so hot sucking on that toy... Fuck... But please... I want you to ride me...”

Kaylie put her hands on Twiggy’s hips, guiding her down to sit fully on the toy. She wasn’t really interested in imagining what it felt like to have a cock but seeing her girlfriend in pleasure from being full was a major turn-on. “Mmmm, how does it feel, My Dear Lass?”

“Ah... fuck,” Twiggy squeaked out. Twiggy placed her hands over Kaylie’s, wrapping her fingers around her wrists. “It feels... amazing...” she breathed out.

“Good, good...” Kaylie growled a bit, smiling as she put her hands up on Twiggy’s tits, squeezing them gently. “Why don’t you give yourself a bit of leverage by putting your hands on my tits, hmm? I’m loving seeing you so high on pleasure...”

Twiggy lolled her head back as Kaylie squeezed her tits. “Mmmm, yeah…” she moaned, sliding her hands up to Kaylie’s chest and cupping her larger boobs. “Oh yeah, there we go,” she murmured. Twiggy pushed up and slid back down as she picked up a rocking motion, moaning and breathing heavily as she went. “Oh fuck… fuck, Kaylie…”

Using her feet as leverage, Kaylie lifted her hips off the bed in time with Twiggy’s movement. “Fuck, Twiggs... Fuck, I wanna see you cum... I want hear you scream... Fuuuuck...” Her thumbs and forefingers twisted and tweaked at the smaller girl’s nipples. “Cum for me, Babe...”

“Oooh!!” Twiggy gasped as she was lifted up by Kaylie’s hips. “Ohhh, fuck, fuck yes, gods!” She moved faster, feeling herself getting closer to orgasm. “Oh Kaylie, fuck yes! I love you, I love you… Mmmmm!!” she whined when Kaylie twisted at her nipples. “Fuck that’s good, oh gods, I’m gonna cum, I’m- FUCK!!!” Twiggy shouted and squealed, bearing down on the toy inside her.

“Ohhh, yes, I love you too!” Kaylie cried out, the movement of the beauty above her causing the plug in her to move quite a bit too. “Twiggs, you’re so beautiful... You’re amazing... Fuck yeah...”

Twiggy leaned down and kissed Kaylie as she rode out her orgasm. “Fuck... gods, Kaylie...” she said, her breath shaking a little. “That was amazing...”

Kaylie was shaking just a little from how much she needed Twiggy in that moment. “You’re amazing, Twiggy... Gods, I love you... Will... Will you move the toy in me and make me cum, Lass? I need you so so bad...”

Twiggy nodded. “Yeah... yeah, I can do that...” she said. She rose up onto her knees and off the dildo before settling in next to Kaylie. Twiggy then pressed her palm to the base of the plug as she leaned in to kiss at Kaylie’s chest.

“Ohhhh, yeah,” Kaylie groaned, arching her chest up into Twiggy’s mouth. “Actually... Come here, Baby... Let’s eat each other out... I want us to cum... together... Let’s 69... I wanna clean you out and make you cum again...”

“Mmm… yeah, okay,” Twiggy said with a smile. “Take that harness off, first though,” she said.

Kaylie nodded, reaching behind her own back and undoing the buckle on the harness, pulling it away from her body. “There...”

As soon as the harness was clear, Twiggy turned her body around and carefully straddled Kaylie’s shoulders. “Is that good, babe?” she asked.

“Mmmm, yes, very good, Honey,” Kaylie purred, pulling Twiggy down onto her face, shoving her tongue inside her as deeply as she could get it. “Oooohhhh, mmmmm...” Her face was soaked by the fresh wash of cum that had been produced before, and it tasted divine! 

“Oh!” Twiggy squeaked, surprised by Kaylie’s eagerness. She lowered her mouth Kaylie’s pussy, licking over her clit.

“Hmmm!” Kaylie moaned, loving the sensation she was feeling from Twiggy’s mouth. She was so wet, and her lover was making her gush even more. “Ohhhh, fuck... Fuck yes, ahhh! Fuck, Twiggy...”

Twiggy slowly teased the plug out of Kaylie, replacing it with her tongue and licking up all the juices. “Mmmm.... Kaylie, you’re delicious...”

“Mmmmm, you too, Lass...” Kaylie purred, slipping two fingers into Twiggy’s hole as she began licking and sucking on her clit. “Ohhh, Babe... So good... Fuck!”

“Ooh, yes, that, don’t stop!” Twiggy moaned. “Please suck on my clit... harder...” she said. 

“Please do... the same for me...” Kaylie moaned, sucking harder on her clit. “Fuckin’ hell, Twiggs! Ah, you taste so good...” Periodically she had to stop and catch her breath. “Oh fuck yeah... I’m gettin close again... Cum fer mey, Lass... Make a mess of mey...”

Twiggy has just got her lips and tongue on Kaylie’s clit, when Kaylie sucked on her and she squealed in response. “Oh fuck, oh yes..” she gasped out. “Oh gods, Kaylie, I’m gonna cum! Please cum for me!”

“Oh, FUCK!” Kaylie howled, bucking up into Twiggy’s face. “Fuck fuck fuck! Ima-cummin! Ohhh, Twiggy! Drink mey up, please! TWIGGY!” Her lower body convulsed and a thick white substance oozed quickly out of her engorged pussy. “Ohhhh, yeah...”

Twiggy lapped up as much of Kaylie’s cum as she could. “Mmmm... nice... gods, honey, please don’t stop...”

“Cum, Lass... Cum for mey... Please...” Kaylie hummed against Twiggy’s clit as she continued to suck on her. “Cummmmmm...”

“Mmmffuuuuck!!” Twiggy cried out. “Yes yes yes! OH! There, I’m cumming, I’m! OH!!” A wave of slick spilled out of her.

Kaylie closed her eyes, letting the wash of slick drench her face, opening her mouth to it and savoring the taste. “Mmmmmm... Delicious, Babe...”

“I gotta... I gotta rest now...” Twiggy said, resting her head on Kaylie’s thigh.

“Come back up here and cuddle with me, Babe...” Kaylie purred, pushing Twiggy’s hip over so she moved off to the side. “That was amazing, Twiggs...”

Twiggy turned herself around again and rested her head on Kaylie’s shoulder. “You’re amazing,” she said.

“You’re amazing, and beautiful, and adorable...” Kaylie said, kissing Twiggy’s forehead. “I love you so much... I want to be with you forever...”

Twiggy snuggled up more to Kaylie. “Mmm, me too…” she said tiredly. “What time is it? Can we take a sex nap?”

“We can absolutely take a nap, Babe,” Kaylie purred, pulling Twiggy’s body closer to her. She reached over to her phone and looked at the time. “We’ve got a couple hours before supper time, so yeah, let’s get some sleep.”

Twiggy sighed contentedly, let her arm rest across Kaylie’s chest, and let her eyes fall closed. “I love you,” she said before drifting off to sleep.

“I love you too, Babe,” Kaylie smiled, nuzzling her nose into her girlfriend’s hair and drifting off to sleep herself. It was too soon to do anything about it yet, like proposing to her, but Kaylie knew that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


	39. Oreo Cookies and Milk

The summer had already been rather busy, with his classes and summer research job having taken up a lot of his time. He’d spent quite a bit of private time with Caleb, and a bit of time hanging out with Caduceus as well. Today, both men had some free time for the rest of the day and had made plans to spend time getting to know each other. It was meant to be a pretty casual dinner, and then they would take things as they went. Essek definitely hoped that things would turn more personal over the course of the evening. With a bag of snacks in his arms, the dark-skinned man knocked on Caddy’s door.

Caduceus shortly answered the door. “Hey Essek... whatcha got there?” he asked, welcoming him inside.

“Brought us some healthy snacks to eat,” Essek said with a soft smile, kissing Caduceus on the cheek as he entered the apartment. “We can eat dinner, and then watch Netflix or something and snack on these. What do you say?” They would also come in handy for energy if sex happened that night.

Caduceus returned the kiss to Essek’s cheek. “That sounds like a great idea. I was just finishing up a stir fry,” he said. “Why don’t you go pick something for us to watch and I’ll be there in a few?”

“Why don’t we choose together after I get these things into bowls?” Essek suggested. He wanted to spend as much time as possible within Caduceus’ space, not sitting on a couch waiting for him. 

Caduceus smiled and shrugged. “Follow me then,” he said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Essek felt himself stirring down below at the way Caddy looked at him, and the dark-skinned man bit his lip. He was feeling incredibly needy, but his decorum dictated that he not move too fast. This was meant to be a casual night, of them getting to know each other, not a hard and fast fuck. But he wanted to put his hands all over this man... right the fuck now...

He quickly set to work, pulling out the multi-compartment bowl and putting the various snacks in each sections, placing two pouches of each kind of juice in the center slot. When the fruit snacks and veggie sticks and cherry tomatoes and boiled eggs were all in the bowl, he turned back to Caduceus and smiled at him. “Ready, Love?”

While Essek prepared the snack bowl for later, Caduceus had prepared two bowls of tofu veggie stir fry. He turned, at Essek’s words, and handed the shorter man his bowl. “As I’ll ever be,” Caduceus said easily.

Essek felt his cheeks heat up at just that little inflection, his heart beating just a little faster. He hadn’t quite felt like this with Caleb, but just like his first encounter with the ginger, the slightest word from Caduceus was enough to set his heart aflame. “Actually, can you carry my bowl, while I carry the snacks?”

Caduceus nodded and gestured the way to the living room sofa. He set the bowls down on place mats he’d already set out with chopsticks, and glasses of water sitting by. “Alright,” Caduceus said, settling on the couch. “What do you wanna watch?”

“I’m pretty open to anything,” Essek said with an easy smile. “Do you have a preference on genre? Anime? Documentary? Drama?”

Caduceus hummed thoughtfully. He could tell Essek was hoping, maybe expecting something more than just the two of them hanging out. Something they could easily turn away from would be good. “I like documentaries, especially about nature, but a lot of people find those a little boring...”

“Sounds good to me, Good Sir,” Essek hummed, sitting down and pulling Caduceus next to him with the remote. He picked out a documentary from the list of Caduceus’ ‘to watch’ list. As they watched and ate, Essek leaned against Caduceus’ arm gently. “This is quite interesting. I never knew a whole lot about insects.”

“Oh, yes,” Caduceus said with a subtle laugh in his voice. “Insects are very interesting, I think. There’s so much that people don’t usually think about... they’re very important.”

“Do you have a favorite?” Essek said, taking a bite of his stir-fry. “I’m partial to bees. I very much like honey...”

He moved to put a hand on Caduceus’ cheek and gently drew him in for a kiss, tasting the sweet and tangy taste of soy sauce and sweet and sour on his lips. “I especially like -your- honey, you precious man.”

Caduceus leaned into the kiss and hummed pleasantly. “Mmm, I like your honey too...” he said. Caduceus turned to more fully face Essek before running a hand through his short white hair. 

“Don’t know if Caleb told you this, but... I’m a bottom when given the chance, and I’m finding myself to be very needy right now,” Essek said, his own directness actually surprising to him. “I need to be pinned down and made to beg... like a pup.”

Caduceus nearly purred. “Mmmm, I can do that,” he said, eyes half-lidded and a sultry smile spread across his face. Caduceus pressed his palm to Essek’s chest, easily pushing the smaller man onto his back and looming over him. “Hi there…”

Essek’s breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat in that moment as he was suddenly on his back on the couch. The soft music of the documentary played in the background, but all he could hear was his own heart, and the soft purr of Caduceus’ voice. “Hello there yourself, Sir...”

A spark of hunger suddenly hit his stomach rather than his groin, and he moved his hand up to cover his own eyes. “We... we need to finish our dinner, and then move this to the bedroom... Is that alright, Dear?”

Caduceus chuckled, but backed off, letting Essek sit up again. “You’re right, let’s finish up here,” he said. If Caduceus ate a little faster, he tried not to make it obvious. Essek definitely ate faster, both because he was hungry and because he wanted this man above him again, taking him apart and taking his breath away. In addition to the stir-fry, Essek also ate a few of the carrot sticks, finding that they went well with the rice and the other veggies. Finally, he placed the bowl on the coffee table and patted his stomach. He was full, and ready for calorie-burning activities that he now knew were coming. As soon as they were both done with their food, Caduceus turned off the TV and took Essek’s hand. “Come on, Love, I think we have some things in mind…” he purred, leading Essek back to the bedroom.

Essek quickly grabbed the plate of snacks with his free hand, knowing that they weren’t going to be leaving the bedroom the rest of the night. He let Caduceus open the door, gliding in and placing the plate on the larger of the two nightstands, which was clear of items. The other one, he saw, seemed to be well-stocked with lube, condoms, a pretty dildo, a gag, restraints, and a blindfold. “It seems you’re prepared...” Essek said, his cheeks heating up again. “I love it.”

Caduceus leaned in and kissed Essek’s cheek. “Always. We have so many partners, it pays to be prepared,” he said. Caduceus sat on the bed and beckoned for Essek to join him. “Now, how do you want to do this?”

Essek smiled at the response to his comment and purred as he moved to sit on the bed next to Caddy. “I’m finding myself rather needy, My Dear,” he said softly. “But at the same time, you’re in charge... I want you to pull me apart... Make me beg for more of you... I -am- your pup...”

Caduceus leaned closer and kissed Essek then. “I can do that,” he said. Caduceus brought his hands up to Essek’s high collared shirt, and started slowly unbuttoning it, finding himself more and more turned on by Essek’s reactions to his touch.

Completely abandoning himself to Caduceus’ touch, Essek moaned wantonly and quickly shimmied out of the shirt. His slacks were already bulging in the front, the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear blatantly obvious. “Caduceus... Would you like me to undress you too, or just lay down for you?”

Caduceus kissed down Essek’s jaw to his neck, his hands smoothing across Essek’s bare skin. “I think you should undress me too, if you can focus enough for it,” he said, just before biting a little at Essek’s neck.

“I shall try to keep my wits about me then...” Essek purred, reaching for Caduceus’ slightly-open shirt. “Though you’re a wonderful distraction in yourself...” He put his hand on the bulge in Caddy’s jeans, fingertips down, and felt just a slight dampness in the material below the bulge. “Oooh... hard and wet... Very nice.”

Caduceus groaned when Essek touched him. “I’m glad you approve…” he said. Caduceus moved a little more deliberately then, pressing Essek fully onto the bed and laying over him, their still clothed cocks pressing together for a moment. “Mmmmm, nice…”

Just that bit of friction on his cock made Essek drop his head onto the mattress and groan louder. “Fuck... Caddy... You’re big... Bigger than me, I can tell... I can hardly wait... to have you take me apart even more... I love having you on top of me...”

Caduceus leaned back and sat up, quickly stripping out of his shirt and pulling his jeans off as he stood at the edge of the bed. “I’m sure you do,” he said. Caduceus pulled at Essek’s pants, revealing the other’s cock. “Oooh, that’s a pretty sight…”

“Th-thank you, Caduceus...” Essek said, biting his lip at the man standing before him. “You’re gorgeous... Gods, I’m so glad we finally decided to do this. I’ve been wanting to for a while...” He looked up at him, his entire body shaking with need. “I... I love you...”

Caduceus leaned down and nuzzled at Essek’s cock. “I love you too…” he said quietly, then gave his cock one long lick from base to head. He’d finally said it. It was something that he’d been thinking about for days, if not weeks. He loved Caduceus, possibly just as much as he loved Caleb. The words had come so easily in the moment, and he was incredibly happy that Caduceus returned his romantic feelings. The physical side of love was amazing, but the raw emotion was so multifaceted that... 

‘Gods damn it, Essek, stop thinking so much and let this man love on you!’ he could almost hear Caleb’s voice in his head. “Ohhhh, Caddy...” he whispered as his shaft was licked on. 

Once they were both naked, Caduceus stood and moved Essek’s legs so that he was laying properly, lengthwise, on the bed. Caduceus climbed up over Essek and leaned in to kiss him again, soft at first but growing hotter and deeper. He brought his hands up to cup the back of Essek’s head again, playing with his short hair. Essek easily moved with Caduceus, loving the heat above him, the taste of soy sauce, sweet and sour sauce, and now what tasted like honey as they kissed. He eagerly opened his mouth and deepened the kiss further, moaning into Caddy’s mouth. He let his hands drop to either side of himself, just below the pillow.

Caduceus let their tongues play, while his hands wandered and found Essek’s wrists, pinning them down. He growled possessively, just a little. Caduceus kissed to Essek’s neck again and bit hard into the dark skin there.

Essek hissed in pain, but he wasn’t about to stop it. He was a pup for his lover, his pet, his property. “Yours... I’m yours... Caduceus... Fuck... Take me... Please...”

“Mmm, you’re so needy... I think I like it,” Caduceus said. He sat up again, nudging Essek’s thighs apart with his knees. He reached over to the side table and picked up the bottle of lube. “Right to business then?”

“If that’s okay with you, Love...” Essek purred, a sheepish smile on his lips. “If you want to do more foreplay though, I won’t mind that at all.” 

Caduceus smiled a little wider. “Why don’t you tell me what you want? Be good and use your words, okay?” Caduceus spread lube on his fingers and started working on opening Essek up, nice and slow.

“I see you want your pet to be eloquent... I can do that,” Essek smirked, opening his legs a little wider. “I want you to edge me... Bring me to the brink of orgasm but don’t let me fall over that edge. Build me up until I can’t take it anymore, and I explode... And then fuck me into this mattress!”

Caduceus had one finger inside Essek, up to the second knuckle, by the time he was done. He started easing in a second. “Mmm, that sounds really nice,” Caduceus said. “I wonder how long you can last...”

“It’s actually a fantasy of mine... I’ve never been edged like... what I just described,” Essek said, his breath hitching as the second finger was pushed inside him. “Ohhh... Oh fuck... I’ve tried edging myself... but it doesn’t seem to work...”

Caduceus continued to nip and suck at Essek’s neck as he worked his second finger in, holding Essek’s wrist with his free hand. “Mmm, can’t seem to do it to yourself, hmm?” Caduceus asked, his voice going all gravely for Essek to hear and feel. “You need someone else to be in control…”

Essek loved being controlled like this, being pinned down even just by his wrist giving him the sense of being caught like an animal, of being owned like a pet. The nipping on his neck by Caduceus’ mouth was erotic, and the way the bigger man was talking to him sent shivers down his spine.

“Ohh, yes, I love having you controlling me, Caddy...” he groaned. “Is there... a title you wish me to call you?”

“Not particularly,” Caduceus said. “I’m not much one for titles.” Caduceus started stroking his fingers in and out of Essek’s hole. “How’s that feel, my pet?”

“Amazing, Darling...” Essek moaned, his breathing ragged. “Fuck, it feels so damn good... If your fingers are this good, I can... only imagine what your beautiful cock... will feel like in my ass...”

Caduceus kept his fingers moving slowly as he kissed down to Essek’s chest and lapped his tongue over one nipple. “Do you think you could take another?”

Essek looked up at Caduceus with need in his eyes. “Yes,” he panted. “Yes, I think I can, Caddy... I need to try, at least...” His free hand laced into Caddy’s hair, gently resting there just to have contact with his softness. 

“Stay put,” Caduceus said, as he had to let Essek go for a moment while he added more of the lube to where they joined. He held Essek’s legs open with his free hand and started to prod at the already fairly stretched hole with a third finger.

Essek’s heart leapt in his chest at the order, wanting to give this man every piece of his heart that he hadn’t already given to Caleb. The pieces of his heart he had been given back by these men with their stamps on them might one day be stamped by others in the group, but right now, in this moment, all he cared about was his connection to Caduceus and Caleb. 

“Cafu...” Essek whispered his little nickname for Caduceus, moaning a bit louder. “I’m getting close... It feels so good, Cafu... So good...”

Caduceus stilled his fingers and huffed a little laugh. “That’s an odd nickname,” he said. Caduceus could feel a bit of slick running down the inside of his thigh and bit his lip. He had to stay patient, this was about Essek. “Good?”

Essek let out a sigh of relief, feeling his body relax a little. “Yeah *pant* good *pant*” he said softly. “Fuck, that feels amazing, Caduceus... I love how you make me feel... Gods... You’re so good...”

Caduceus started moving his fingers again after another moment. “Thank you, my pet… you’re a good little pup, aren’t you?” he asked with an almost teasing tone,

“I certainly try to be, My Love,” Essek said, his eyes locking on Caduceus’ eyes, reaching for his lover’s hand for a bit of grounding in these moments of passion. “I can be very good... and sometimes I can be a brat... but right now, all I want is to please you, like a good pup...”

Caduceus leaned in and kissed Essek, soft and slow, gradually getting harder as his three fingers curled and brushed against the little bundle of nerves. “You’re a very good boy…”

Essek eagerly kissed back, his hips starting to move in time with Caduceus’ fingers, keening when he felt him brush his sweet spot. “Imagoodboy... Imagoodboy... Oh, gods... It feels so damn good... Can your pet touch you? Your pup wants to feel you... to touch your core as well...” He knew that Caddy was probably dripping wet.

“Yeah, you can touch me, Essek,” Caddy said with a little anticipation. “Not my cunt, but yeah…” he said. He didn’t want his focus drawn away too much, as he continued pumping his fingers and stretching the little ring of muscle.

Essek nodded his understanding. “Hope you’ll let me play with your cunt another time, Cafu... but this is amazing right now...” He reached between them, gently taking Caddy’s cock in his hand. “I’m so looking forward to feeling your cock in me...”

Caduceus groaned as Essek touched his cock. “Fuck… I can’t wait to feel you from the inside…” he said. But Caduceus wanted to tease Essek some more, get him to just the edge again.

“Drive me to the edge again, Darling,” he said, gently stroking Caddy’s shaft, just enough to keep him rigid but not lose his mind. “Then pull back once more, before shoving me over that edge... Please...” Essek was getting good at ‘using his words’ as he had been instructed earlier. 

“As you wish,” Caduceus said. He kissed his way down Essek’s neck and chest again, lingering to tease the darker man’s nipples. Caduceus then moved down to Essek’s cock, laying hard and dripping across his stomach, and licked over the head. “Mmm…”

As Caduceus pulled away from his reach, Essek whined a little. He loved the feeling of that cock in his hand, but knew that something even better was coming. “Cafu... Fuck... Your mouth... You’re a gift from the gods...” That humming on his shaft was incredibly erotic. “Fuck... Fuckfuckfuck... Ohhhh... Gods, Caddy...”

Caduceus gazed up at Essek through his eyelashes. He’s eyes watched Essek’s face as he curled his fingers just so and continued to give Essek’s cock teasing kisses and licks.

Each lick and kiss on his cock from Caduceus sent jolts of pleasure up his spine, and he was finding it harder and harder to hold himself back. His moaning was getting louder, and his hands gripped the sheets below him. “Fuck, Caduceus! Edge me back or I’m gonna cum!”

At his request, Caduceus eased off, pulling his fingers nearly all the way out of Essek’s ass as well. “Can I get a color, lover?” Caduceus asked gently. He was greatly enjoying having this man under his control.

“Color?” Essek asked, unsure what he was talking about. “I’m not sure what that means...” 

Caduceus just smiled at him and nodded, understanding now. “You’re quite new to kink, aren’t you?”

Essek bit his lip, his cheeks heating up and darkening with his blush. He knew Caduceus wasn’t mad at him, but it was rather embarrassing. “I would think... that was rather obvious...”

Caduceus moved up again and kissed Essek gently. “I’m sorry, Essek… we probably should have talked about this before we started. Are you okay to keep going?”

“I absolutely am, Love,” returning the kiss eagerly. “I just don’t know what certain terms are. You would know quickly if something were wrong, I’m sure. Part of this is me learning what to do and what not to do, what things mean, and how we like our pleasure... Please, educate me.”

“Alright. It’s called the stop light system,” Caduceus said. “If you need to stop immediately, you can call red, at any time, for any reason, and I’ll stop. We’ll talk about what went wrong and go from there. If you just need a break, you can call yellow, and we’ll pause. If you just need time, or to rest, we can keep going after, or we could decide to stop.” It’d been some time since Caduceus had had to really think about this system, since learning it from Molly and Jester nearly two years ago. “And then there’s green. Green means go, keep going, don’t stop, don’t slow down. If you’re fine and dandy, and I ask for a color, you can tell me green.”

“Well, that is an interesting system,” Essek said, listening intently to the explanation. “Let me rest on yellow for a moment, and get some water and snacks, and just kiss me after that, if you don’t mind... and then I’ll give you the green when I’m ready. Sound good?”

Caduceus kissed Essek’s cheek then. “Sounds perfect,” he said. Caduceus pulled away completely and used some tissues to clean off his hands before cuddling up next to Essek again. “So, how did I do, for edging you?”

“That was mind-blowingly incredible, Love,” Essek purred, sitting up and pulling the tray of snacks over onto the bed. “Will you pass me a water bottle, please? I want to save the juice pouches for later.”

Caduceus nodded and passed Essek a water bottle from his side of the bed. “Here you go,” he said. “I’m glad I performed so well for you. Any ideas what you’d like to do next?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” Essek said, carefully peeling an egg and eating it. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. “Maybe food play? I’ve never done that before, and it sounds interesting to me. You have a talent with that tongue of yours...” He smiled over at him. “But tonight... As I said before, I want to get fucked into the mattress...”

Caduceus smiled and pressed his face against Essek’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me. We can try food play another time, yeah?”

“Oh, absolutely, that’s not for tonight,” Essek said with a nod. “I’ve really been enjoying the pace we’ve been setting so far. I love having you control me. Just be aware, though... I’m going to be a brat sometimes...”

Caduceus chuckled at that. “Oh, I’m used to brats. Spend enough time with our group and you’ll find you fit right in,” he said. “If you like, we can think up some stuff for me to respond with...”

“Sorry for being a bit naive, Love, but I’m not sure what you mean by ‘stuff for me to respond with’,” Essek said, blushing again. 

With an adoring look, Caduceus tried to articulate himself. “Well, we could tie you down, or cuff your wrists, if you get too bratty. Or I could use a paddle, or a whip, or even just my hand... whatever you like, really.” Caduceus trailed one finger along Essek’s ebony skin, across his chest, over his collar bone, to his shoulder. “You would look lovely in a rope harness...”

“I love the idea of wearing a rope harness,” he said, remembering some of the pictures that he’d seen of Shibari techniques. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be asking a lot of questions when we do this, especially before my brain turns to mush...”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Caduceus said with a wave of his hand. “I’d much rather you be informed and fully consenting to everything involved, than be surprised by something we didn’t go over.”

“Come closer, Love,” Essek said, eyes narrowing a bit, trying to hide his mischievous intentions. He had a little bit of ranch dressing on one of the carrot sticks, and was going to tap Caduceus on the nose before asking to kiss it clean. “Do you like my tattoos? I’m thinking of adding a few sets of initials to it.”

“I love your tattoos,” Caduceus said, leaning in closer. “They’re very fancy.” Caduceus traced his finger over the fine white and gold filigree. “What initials were you going to add?”

“CC, and CW, for you and Caleb,” Essek said, shivering a little at the soft touches to his heated skin. “Perhaps I will add more, depending on how things go between me and the others... Now about that food play... I want to make my boyfriend a snack...” And in that moment, he tapped the ranch-coated carrot stick on Caduceus’ nose and lips.

Caduceus laughed and licked the dressing off his lips. “That was very cute,” he said.

“Mind if I clean up the mess I made?” Essek chuckled. “I just love kissing you...”

“Sure,” Caduceus said, leaning in to kiss Essek again.

Essek hummed as they kissed, moving up to kiss the sauce away from his nose. “I expected you to be a bit more surprised by my antics,” he teased. “But you stayed so calm...”

“I’ve been told many times that I am very calm,” Caduceus purred. “So, I suppose that’s just part of who I am.” He trailed his hand down Essek’s side to his hip, and let it rest there. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be green in just a minute,” Essek said, moving to put the tray of food back on the bedside table, finishing his water bottle and dropping it off the side of the bed. He then got close to Caduceus and growled in his ear. “Green...”

Caduceus narrowed his eyes and growled in return. “Then let’s go,” he said, pushing Essek onto his back again and kissing him roughly. Caddy’s hands moved quickly from Essek’s chest, to his hips, to position his thighs around Caddy’s hips. Caduceus’ mouth traveled from Essek’s lips, to his jaw, to biting at his neck.

“Ohhhh, shit...” Essek said in slight surprise at how quickly that had escalated. “Make me beg for it... Keep me on the edge and make me beg for your cock before you let me cum... Fuck... Caduceus...”

“As you wish,” Caduceus said. He reached for the bottle of lube and after pooling some in his hand, he took both his and Essek’s cocks in his hand and rubbed them together. “Oooh... fuck yes...”

“Fuck, Cafu...” Essek whimpered, looking up into his lover’s eyes. “You’re so perfect... I’m so blessed to have you... Fuck, I need you inside me... Ahh...” He wasn’t quite ready to beg yet, but it wasn’t going to take much more to get him to that edge. 

“Ah... you’ll have to beg for it, Pet...” Caduceus said, feeling himself wanting it more. He continued moving his hand over their shafts and used his free hand to pin Essek’s wrist to the bed. “Fuck... you’re so hot...”

Essek whimpered again, his breathing getting ragged again. “Ohhh, fuck... Cafu, please... Please, please give me your cock... Please, I’m begging you... Oh, gods, I’m begging you!”

“Ah... fuck, good boy, Essek,” Caduceus moaned. He slipped his thumb over the head of Essek’s cock as he squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Cum for me, pet...”

A split second later, Essek threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as he came hard. “Caduceus!! Fuck!! Yes, yes, YES! Inside me! Now! Please! Fuck me! Keep me in this orgasm! Pleaseplease!”

Caduceus pulled back just enough to push his slicked cock into Essek, trying not to hurt him. “Ooohh... fuck, fuck Essek,” Caduceus moaned, holding tightly to the smaller man’s hips.

Essek wrapped his legs around Caduceus’ hips, loving being so full, the high of his orgasm enduring and keeping him shaking with need and lust. “Cafu, it feels so fucking good! You’re so big and perfect! Gods yes! Fuck fuck fuck!” 

Caduceus’ long, lanky form was bent over Essek’s, foreheads pressed together. Caduceus pulled back just a bit before pushing in again, setting a hard, steady rhythm. “Gods, fuck... Essek, you’re so good...”

Essek’s moans got a bit louder as Caduceus set the rhythm, calling out his name and profanities with each thrust. His wrists pinned this way, he could do nothing but give in to the pleasure, to lose himself to this amazing man. “Please, Caduceus... Fill me with your essence... Cum for me, Darling... Fuck, Caduceus... Cum for your pet... Please... Fuck!”

Caduceus picked up his pace, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. “Fuck... Essek... oh fuck, yes! So close... ah, ah! Fuck! Yes!” One, two more hard thrusts and Caduceus buried his full length inside Essek and came hard. “Ooooh.... fuck yes...”

Having not come down completely from his first orgasm, Essek careened over the edge again with Caduceus, a fresh load painting their chests white. “Ohhhhhhh, YES! CADUCEUS!”

Caduceus wrapped his arms around Essek and slowly rocked in and out, helping them both ride out their pleasure. “Gods, fuck... that was... amazing...”

“That was what they call perfect...” Essek purred in Caduceus’ ear. “My wonderful Cafu... My precious man...” He continues to whisper sweet words in Caddy’s ears, giving him high praises, getting a very good charge out of just giving praise. “I love you... With all the pieces of my heart that are unclaimed by our little ginger...” 

Caduceus nuzzled Essek’s shoulder. “I love you too...” he said. He moved to pull out, the two of them spent.

Essek put his legs down and pushed Caduceus over gently onto his side, kissing him slowly and gently, just enjoying the closeness. “Not right now, but I’d really like to explore your lower body more... With my hands, and my mouth... I want to see if I can edge you as well as you edge me...”

“Hmmm… that’d be nice,” Caduceus said. They lay like that together for a long moment. “We should probably get cleaned off…”

Essek smiled but stayed still, not wanting to leave this wonderful moment. “We should, but in a minute... I’m comfortable right here.”

Caduceus kissed Essek’s forehead. “Me too.”

“How big is your bathtub, Darling?” Essek asked after a few more minutes of cuddling. “Since we need to clean up anyway, I’d love to have a nice hot bath with you.”

“Hmm... I think it’ll hold the two of us,” Caduceus said. “Might be a little bit of a squeeze, but it’s big enough for me so...” he trailed off with a shrug.

“Will you run the bath water, and then come back and carry me into the bathroom?” Essek said with an innocent smile than soon transformed into a smirk. “I’m very light, I assure you.”

Caduceus kissed Essek again. “Sure, I believe you,” he said before disentangling himself from Essek and walking to the bathroom. Caduceus sat on the edge of the tub and after ensuring the water was just right, he came back to the bedroom. “Ready, princess?” he asked teasingly.

“Brat,” Essek said, sticking out his tongue but reaching out his arms to his lover. “Oh, yes, Chamberlain, I’m ready for my baaaaath,” he said in the most drawn-out, exaggerated British accent he could muster, sounding much like a certain bratty teenage noble from a popular anime series. “This is going to be so nice and relaxing, Cafu...”

“You keep calling me that. Where did you come up with it?” Caduceus asked. He scooped Essek up into his arms and walked to the bath. 

“I was telling one of the children at my church about you, and she couldn’t pronounce your name,” Essek explained. “She started referring to you as Cafu, and it kind of stuck in my head.”

“Heh, that’s kinda cute,” Caduceus said. He helped Essek into the tub and joined in behind him. “Ah, that’s nice...”

“I know you’re much more into spiritualism and nature and all that, but would you come with me to church one Sunday?” Essek asked after a few minutes of just enjoying the hot water and the closeness to his boyfriend. “They’re a really good place, and there are a number of LGBT couples there too.”

Caduceus kissed the top of Essek’s head. “Sure, I don’t mind going if it’s for you,” he said.

“I’d love to learn more about the Wildmother too,” Essek said softly. “Having a level playing field is important, especially since I want to be with you for the long-term, and that means getting more involved in each other’s lives.”

“Okay, I’m happy to answer any questions you may have,” Caduceus said. “I’m glad to hear that you’re in this for the long-term, too.” He ran his hands through the water to reach Essek’s and linked their fingers together. “Should we wash up or just enjoy the water?”

“I just want to enjoy the water right now,” Essek said, leaning back against Caduceus. 

Caduceus relaxed back and sighed deeply, smiling. “Alright then,” he said. He started running his fingers through Essek’s hair and slowly massaging his scalp.

“Mmmm, that feel wonderful, Love,” Essek purred, his eyes fluttering closed. “You have such wonderfully strong hands. Have you ever considered being a massage therapist? It feels like it would fit into your aesthetic.”

Caduceus chuckled again, a deep rumbling from his chest. “It certainly would, I agree,” he said. “But no, at the moment I’m studying biology, plants and the medical uses of them, specifically.”

“Caleb probably told you, I’m a physics major with an emphasis on theoretical physics,” Essek said with a soft smile. “I’m interested in getting into government research and such.”

Caduceus just nodded and hummed approvingly. “I don’t really understand a lot of what you and Caleb are into, but… it sounds interesting and I’m glad you two have that in common,” he said.

Essek smiled, running a hand through his own white hair, getting it wet. “And likewise, I know next to nothing about biology or botany, but I’m sure you’ll find a thing you really love out of it. Either way, if it had not been for our little ginger, I’d have never met and fallen in love with you...”

Caduceus kissed the top of Essek’s head again. “I’m very glad you did,” he said. “Because I’m sure I wouldn’t have met and fallen for you too…”

“I love you so much...” Essek said, turning around as best he could and hugging his lover. “I’d love to wash your hair for you, if you’ll let me...”

“Oh, sure!” Caduceus said. “That’s… it’s very intimate for me, and I’d love to have you wash my hair.” he said with a bright smile.

“I didn’t realize it was such an intimate gesture for you,” Essek said with a soft purr. “Please, turn around and kneel in the water. Do you use conditioner or just shampoo?”

Caduceus turned around a little awkwardly in the water, his back now to Essek. “Always conditioner, it’ll be a tangled mess if I don’t,” he said. “Of course… mmm, if you wanted, you could also braid it? That’s… kind of intimate too…”

“I’d love to do all of those things for you,” he said, taking a cup from the sink counter and beginning to pour water over his head, trying to keep it from pouring down into the taller man’s eyes. He then took the shampoo and poured a healthy amount into his hand and put it into Caddy’s hair to begin the process.

Caduceus sighed and hummed happily. “That feels really nice,” he purred as the scent of rosemary and mint filled the steamy air.

“I love that I get to pamper you, Darling,” Essek said, continuing to massage Caddy’s scalp, then rinsed his hair and began to apply the conditioner. “You deserve all the pampering that you can be given...”

Caduceus blushed and leaned his head back into Essek’s hands. “Mmm, thank you, darling…”

“You’re quite welcome, My Love,” Essek said, finally rinsing the conditioner from Caddy’s hair. He reached for the brush and began brushing out the tangles very carefully. “How many braids would you like, Cafu?”

Caduceus enjoyed the feeling of the brush through his soft, wet hair. “I usually just do the one, but if you wanna get creative, go for it,” he said.

“Then I will give you cornrows on one side of your head, and braid the remaining hair on the other side into one braid...” Essek suggested. 

“Mmm, that sounds great,” Caduceus said. He tilted his head back so that Essek could work on his hair.

Essek got right to work. It took a while, and by the time the cornrows were done, he had to go back and wet down the brush to dampen Caduceus’ hair down again. Finally, the last elastic band was placed at the end of the larger braid, and it was complete. “That looks really good, if I do say so myself!”

Caduceus brought one hand up to feel his new cornrows. “Huh, that feels weird. I love it,” he said, turning to face Essek with a smile. The water around them was starting to cool. “Think we should get out of the bath before we turn to raisins?”

“New hairstyles are always interesting to get used to, but you look pretty damn sexy,” Essek purred before moving to get out of the tub, grabbing towels and handing one to Caduceus. “I’m thinking of growing my hair out. What do you think of that idea?”

Caduceus took the towel and considered the idea for a moment as he got out. “Hmm… I think you would look good no matter how long your hair is, but long hair on you could work nicely.”

“Hmmm, I’m glad you think so,” Essek said. “Don’t know if you’d noticed, your lady Molly has been flirting with me. She said I had pretty hair, but it’s too short to pull properly.”

“Oh?” Caduceus said. He patted himself down with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. “I hadn’t noticed, but… well, she’s not wrong, I suppose. If you wanna grow it out for sex reasons, then… eh, go for it?”

“It’s not -just- for sex reasons, of course,” he said with a slight darkening of his already-dark skin, patting down his own body with the towel. “I’ve never worn braids and would love to be able to share the sentiment and intimacy you’ve offered me by having you braid my hair.” He got closer to Caduceus and kissed him gently.

Caduceus wrapped one arm around Essek’s shoulders and kissed him back. “I would love to braid your hair for you, darling,” he said.

“My delightful big man... I love you so much...” Essek said, wrapping the towel around his waist and guiding Caduceus back out into the bedroom. “We should sleep, and if you have the ingredients for it, I’ll make us breakfast in the morning...”

Caduceus nodded. “Yeah, I do, that sounds nice,” he said. He got into bed and pulled the covers up. “Let’s get to sleep.”

Essek followed into the bed and cuddled up with Caduceus, loving the closeness and warmth from this space-heater of a man. “If you wake up in the middle of the night and can’t get back to sleep, I’m sure we can find ways to remedy that and wear you out again...”

Caduceus plopped one arm over Essek and curled around him. “Mmm, that sounds nice.” He kissed the top of his head again. “Goodnight, Essek...”

“Goodnight, my Darling Caduceus...” Essek said softly before drifting off to sleep.


	40. Kibble and Catnip

Meanwhile, Jester and Fjord had gathered with Molly and Caleb at Caleb’s place to work on both handfasting and wedding planning. The wedding was still nearly 15 months away, but the handfasting ceremony was coming up in just a couple of months, and while it wasn’t going to be more than their immediate family, the polycule, and a few close friends, there was still a lot of detail that had to be worked. Molly was chatting away with Jester, while Fjord sat with Caleb and just listened. 

“So, my dress is gonna be really simple, but it’s gonna hint at what I’ll be wearing on the wedding day,” Molly said, showing Jester the picture of the dress that she’d picked out with Caduceus’ help a few days before. “And no, Caleb and Caduceus do not get to see that picture.”

“Awww, Molly! You’re gonna look so pretty!” Jester coo’d, looking at the photo on Molly’s phone. “So, we’ve got your dress sorted out… do we know what Caduceus and Caleb are wearing?”

“Ah… no,” Caleb said from where he was reclined comfortably on the couch. “I have a couple ideas, but… well, my body keeps changing so I’m not sure what I should wear,” he said.

“Well, for the handfasting, I’m going to suggest something comfortable, like something similar to one of Shaun’s robes,” Molly suggested. “It doesn’t have to be super-fancy, since all the stops are getting pulled out for the actual wedding.”

“I agree with that sentiment, yeah,” Fjord said. “It’s not going to be terribly formal, and we all want you to be comfortable.”

Caleb nodded. He’d already had to change the kind of binders he wore. “As long as I can wear pants, I’m good.”

Jester sat next to Caleb and leaned over to hug him. “You are going to look so handsome, Caleb,” she said. “I’ll make sure you look your best!”

“I think Ducey said he had decided on this nice outfit,” Fjord said, handing Jester his phone with Caddy in a flowy white shirt with a dark blue vest with gold trimming, and black harem pants. “He hasn’t showed me anything for the actual wedding, but I love how this looks.”

“Oooo, that looks very nice!” Jester said. “Caleb, I think we could do something similar for you, yeah?”

Caleb looked over at the image on Fjord’s phone. “Hmmm, ja, I think so…”

Molly looked over at Caleb with a little bit of concern. “You okay, Sweetheart? You seem a little... I dunno, distant? Anything we can do, or anything we should know?”

Caleb looked up then. “Ja, just thinking... I don’t... I don’t want to look too feminine. And I am at a loss for what I could wear that would look both nice and masculine...” he trailed off a bit. Caleb wrapped his arms around himself. “I have been feeling... self conscious... of my chest and body...”

“Oh, My Darling,” Molly said with a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry if this whole thing is making you uncomfortable or triggering your dysphoria.” She reached for Jester, helping her move over to the other side of Fjord before sliding in next to Caleb. “We’re here for you, Liebling...”

“Is there anything any of us can do, Caleb?” Fjord cooed, nuzzling his nose in Caleb’s hair.

Caleb wrapped one arm around Molly. “I know, thank you...” He was quiet for a long moment, thinking about what he wanted to say. “I like form fitting clothing, but my form right now is all... lumpy. I didn’t have much dysphoria before, but my chest has started to swell and I have to bind all the time now.”

Jester gave a sympathetic look from over Fjord’s shoulder. “Oh, Caleb...”

“You know... I got a message from Percy and Vex...” Molly said, thinking of how their forming family was now among the richest in the world. “I think that once the babies are born, we should get your top surgery taken care of. There will be plenty of milk getting pumped over the next few months to feed them after that.”

“That would be nice,” Caleb said with a smile. “But that won’t be for... gott, another year? Or so?” He sighed and let his head fall back. “It’s okay. I’ve only gotten to like... a B. But...” Caleb set his free hand on his growing belly. “These two are going to be so big by the time of the hand fasting. I’m glad it’s such a private event.”

“Honestly, so am I,” Molly said. “As little as they are done nowadays, in my culture, handfastings are meant to be very private. If it was something you wanted, we could even cancel our larger handfasting party and just do it with just our poly family.”

“I don’t think anyone would blame you for downsizing the guest list,” Fjord said. “A little ceremony and a big family dinner in the new house sounds ideal to me, actually.”

Caleb nodded to Fjord. “That may be a good idea. Everyone will be at the wedding next year anyhow,” he said.

Jester reached across and squeezed Caleb’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’ll be fine Cay-leb,” she said, emphasizing his name in her accent. “So! Besides figuring out the exacts of your outfit... what else do we have to figure out?”

“Well, I think we have the guest list for the handfasting figured out,” Molly said with a smile. “We can figure out the wedding guest list later. For the dinner, I would love to have a combination of all three of our cultures. Percy said that he knows several European caterers who can do two thirds of the spread, and Caddy’s mother and sister have volunteered to make a bunch of family recipes for us.”

“That sounds great,” Caleb said. Jester grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and tapped out some notes into a planning app.

“Ho-kayyy... anything else then? Or do we wanna call it for the night?”

“If you’d like, we can call it and we can go home,” Fjord said. “Or we can play a little in the bedroom?”

“I like that idea,” Molly purred, feeling her body stir down below. “Honey? What do you think of that idea?”

Caleb let his hand run along Molly’s thigh lightly and hummed thoughtfully. “Ja... I think I could use a good... distraction,” he said with a smirk.

Jester kissed at Fjord’s shoulder. “I like how you three think,” she said.

“I’m really glad you got that big bed for doing your cam work, Babe, or the four of us wouldn’t fit...” Molly chuckled, taking her boyfriend and fiancé by the hand as Fjord used his free hand to guide Jester back with the boys to the bedroom. “Caleb, how about you and Jester get undressed and get on the bed while Fjord and I make out, and then we can do our little strip club show for you two?”

“Hmmmm, sounds good to me, Molly,” Fjord chuckled, pulling Molly close and kissing her deeply.

Caleb was almost too distracted by Fjord and Molly, but Jester had taken off her top already and was tugging at Caleb‘s shirt. “Come on, honey,” she said.

Caleb pulled his loose t-shirt over his head and Jester unwrapped his strapless binder. He didn’t even notice how he’d gotten his pants off when they were both naked on the giant bed. “Oh... hallo,” Caleb said, kissing Jester. 

Jester pressed herself into the kiss, reaching up to massage at Caleb’s chest. “Hello to you too... is that alright?”

“Ja,” Caleb said. He kissed Jester deeply, moving to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

“Three of the most amazing people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing... in so many ways,” Fjord purred, glancing over at the two on the bed before turning his attention back to Molly and eagerly meeting her hungry kissed. “Fuck, Molly... I’ve always thought you were hot... but you just keep getting hotter...”

“Thank you, Honey,” Molly said with a sultry smile. “You’re incredibly handsome, especially when you’re covered in sweat... So, let’s get sweaty...”

Jester pulled away from kissing Caleb to watch Fjord and Molly. “Wooo!! Take it off!” she cheered. Caleb rested his head on her shoulder and smiled as they watched Fjord and Molly strip.

“Your wish is my command, Babe,” Molly purred, beginning to pull off her blouse, then her already-short skirt, leaving her in her panties and bra. She wasn’t very big yet, barely an A, but her bra gave her quite a bit of cleavage. She dropped to her knees and looked at Jester with a look of pure lust. “Come on, Fjord, let our lady see what a stud you are...”

“Aww, Molly, are you sitting?” Jester asked teasingly.

“Why don’t you be a good girl and come sit with us?” Caleb asked, more demanding. “We can all watch this hunk together...”

“As my Mister Caleb commands,” Molly smiled and bit her lip, quickly moving to kneel on the bed in the sit position, facing Fjord and locking her eyes on him. The large man hummed in appreciation of the view before him, but kept his eyes on Jester, awaiting her command to him. 

“Mistress... is your puppy doing a good job?” Fjord hummed. 

“Oh, yes puppy!” Jester said with a smile. “But I seem to recall you said you’d put on a show? Be a good boy now...” Fjord smiled brightly, nodding before finishing with the unbuttoning of his shirt and pulling it open rapidly like a Thunder Down Under dancer. Fjord’s muscles had gotten even more toned under his swimming routine, and he was quite proud of this. He let the shirt fall to the ground before turning his back to the group.

“As my Mistress commands...” he said, slipping his pants down to reveal his g-string thonged ass. Molly was salivating as she watched but remained silent.

Caleb and Jester wolf-whistled at Fjord. “Oh yeah!! That’s the hot stuff I like to see!” Jester cheered. 

Fjord shook his ass back and forth a bit as the pants came down, stepping out of them when they dropped onto the floor. He twisted around and blew a kiss to Jester, then bent over after slapping his own ass. His hands slid up the front of his legs as he moved to stand back up slowly. 

“It is now my honor to present myself to you, My Mistress...” Fjord said with a low purr. He turned around to reveal that the thong was barely holding him.

Caleb ran one hand down Molly’s back. “Can you relax for me, darling?” he asked. Caleb wanted her to relax and enjoy herself.

Molly shuddered a little under Caleb’s touch, then purred. “Do you want me to move out of the Sit position, Beloved Sir?” she asked. “I can do that, if you’d like.”

“Yes, Mollymauk,” Caleb said quietly, kissing at her neck. Caleb helped guide Molly to be laying on the bed next to him, cuddling and kissing her. “You are a good girl, Molly...”

Molly quickly melted under Caleb’s touch, moving to lay as closer to him as she could get. “Your good girl loves how you take care of her, Mein Herr...” she whimpered, easily slipping into a very submissive mindset. “You’re damn sexy when you’re demanding...”

Meanwhile, Jester was distracted by Fjord. “Mmmm, I like what I see,” she said. Jester licked her lips, staring at his cock.

Fjord followed Jester’s gaze down to his cock, moving closer to the bed. “Does Mistress want her puppy’s bone? Shall the puppy give Mistress a treat?”

Jester beckoned Fjord towards her, sitting up more on the bed. “Mmm, subverting our roles a bit, aren’t we?” she teased. Once Fjord was next to her side of the bed, Jester pulled back the barely-there material of his thong. “Oh, but I love it...” she said in a sultry tone.

“Your puppy is here to serve his Mistress, of course, but puppy also knows what Mistress likes...” he said, humming a little as the material was pulled away from his cock. “Puppy is very glad Mistress likes what she sees...”

Jester hummed pleasantly as she pulled away Fjord’s thong entirely, and kissed the head of his cock. “Mmm, fuck, Fjord...”

On the other side of the bed, Caleb kissed at Molly’s neck, breathing in her scent and holding her close. “Mmm, and your Master loves taking care of you... “ he purred, his hand moving to cup at Molly’s chest.

“Please, Mein Herr... I love it when you play with my tits...” Molly whimpered. “Fuck, Mister Caleb...”

Caleb pressed open mouthed kisses to Molly’s neck and jaw. He squeezed at her tiny tits, barely enough to even hold. “Just imagine... when these are bigger...” he groaned.

“I wish... that we could trade biologies...” Molly murmured. “That I could have your tits and inner workings, and give you children, and you could have my cock... I wish... that I had Wish...”

“Shhh... hush, my darling, meine schöne Frau...” Caleb murmured against Molly’s skin. He kissed her deeply, holding her close. “Ich liebe dich...”

Molly eagerly, almost desperately kissed him back, clinging to him as a wave of dysphoria hit her. She’d only experienced this kind of thing in bed a few times before. “I’m sorry, I’m probably ruining the mood...” 

“Nein, you are fine, Molly,” Caleb said, trying to reassure her. “Do you want to keep going? We can stop if it’s too much.” Jester had taken notice of Molly having a rough time and looked over to her and Caleb but didn’t say anything at that moment.

“No, no, I definitely want to continue...” Molly said, her hand coming up to Caleb’s face. “Just let me keep my panties on and stay away from my cock for tonight... Is that okay, Mein Herr?”

Caleb turned his head slightly and kissed Molly’s palm. “Of course, schatzi. Though... what do you want to do?”

“Keep playing with my tits, for starters...” Molly said, moving Caleb’s hand back to her itty-bitty titties. “Maybe put cat ears and a tail and collar on your kitten... I know you love kitten play as much as I do... Maybe a bit of catnip would be in order...”

“Mmm,” Caleb gave Molly’s tits another squeeze. “I don’t really want to get up and get all that, but... Fjord?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the larger man. 

Fjord looked over to Caleb and nodded, then looked to Jester, who had stopped what she’d been doing to him to ensure that Molly was okay. “Should Puppy fetch anything for Mistress to use while Puppy is on his feet?”

Jester smiled and kissed at Fjord’s chest. “Yes, Puppy... get a plug for yourself, and whatever Kitten wants, okay?”

“Hmmm, Yes, Mistress,” Fjord said, quickly moving off the bed and over to the closet where all the toys were at. He grabbed a plug with a little dog tail and a pair of dog ears for himself, as well as a leash to attach to the collar he wore constantly now unless he was doing sports. Mistress hadn’t asked for them, but he figured he’d grab them just in case. He quickly grabbed the other things for Molly and returned to the bed. 

“Thank you, Handsome Puppy,” Molly purred, lifting her hand to brush over his gently.

“You’re very welcome, Beautiful Kitten,” Fjord said gently.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Puppy?” Caleb asked. “I believe our kitten asked for something edible to take the edge off,” he said with a commanding tone.

“Oh, yes, Sir,” Fjord said, making a face as though his ears had drooped like a scolded puppy. He pulled the bag of cookies from the shelf and returned again to the bed. “Mistress, may your puppy also have a treat?”

“You’ve been such a good boy, of course you can,” Jester said with a sweet smile. She handed one of the cookies to Fjord, then passed a bottle of lube from the nightstand to Caleb. “You’ll want this,” she said.

Caleb nodded and accepted the lube, then turned to Molly. “Are you ready, sweet kitty?” Fjord took the cookie into his mouth without using his hands, like a good puppy, savoring the taste of the chocolate and looking forward to feeling the effects of the pot eventually.

Molly cupped her hands in front of herself, waiting for her catnip treat from Caleb. “Your kitty will be very ready once she gets her catnip...”

Caleb gave Molly two cookies and placed the cat ears on her head as she ate them. “You’re a very good girl, so you get two,” he said.

“Mmmmmm, Mein Herr, you know what just one of these does for me...” Molly purred. “Expect me to be even more horny than usual...”

Caleb leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I want you to be relaxed and comfortable.”

Molly literally purred from the center of her chest at his words and the kiss to her cheek, turning her head to claim Caleb’s lips. “Oh, I’ll definitely be relaxed after this much catnip...” Her brown cheeks were flushed with a light blush. “Now, Mein Herr, will you put my tail on me? I think... once the catnip takes full effect, I’ll be okay with you playing with my clit too...”

Caleb ran his hands up Molly’s sides, stopping to cup her chest in his hands. “Are you sure?” he asked, barely pulling away as they kissed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure, Mein Herr,” Molly said softly, also barely pulling away to speak. “When I think about it as my clit... it’s pretty sexy... Plus, I wanna fuck you... But then, I always wanna fuck you...”

Caleb let one hand trail down to rest at Molly’s lower back, the other patting around in search of the lube. “You’ll have to turn around then, so the good kitty can get her tail,” he said.

Molly quickly moved to turn around, letting her panties slide down just enough to show her hole, very ready for stretching so that the tail could be inserted. “Mrrrrrrrrrow...”

Caleb moved up on his knees and pressed one lube-coated finger to Molly’s hole. “You’re such a good girl...” he murmured.

Molly moaned loudly as well, both from the praise from Caleb, and from the touch of his finger at her hole. “Imagoodgirl... Imyourgoodgirlmeinherr...”

Caleb eased in another finger and started to stretch Molly open, getting her ready for the plug. “I love you, my good girl,” he said.

Jester motioned for Fjord to join them on the bed. “Do you want me to help you with your tail, puppy? Or do you wanna do it yourself?”

“Your puppy would love the assistance, Mistress,” Fjord said, turning over into all fours and wagging his ass. 

Jester took back the lube from Caleb, since he wasn’t using it yet, and spread some on her fingers. She brushed over Fjord’s hole before pressing in with two fingers. “You’re such a good boy, Fjord...”

Fjord moaned and whined just a little as he felt Jester’s fingers enter him. “Oh, Mistress... Imagoodboy... Imagoodboy...”

Jester stretched Fjord’s hole a little, but they did this so often, he was so pliant. “Mmm, I love how easy this has gotten for you, Puppy... you’re so good!”

“Your puppy loves being a good boy for you, Mistress,” Fjord said. “Every night we don’t spend together, your puppy follows orders and keeps a plug in... Imagoodboy...”

Jester curled her fingers just so to press against Fjord’s prostate. “Mmm, good boy,” she purred. Jester then pulled her fingers out and wiped her hand off before carefully pushing the tail plug in. “Can I get a color?”

“Green, Mistress!” Fjord whimpered, loving the feeling of Jester’s fingers, and then the plug, in his ass. “Fuck, it feels so damn good, Mistress...

Jester gave Fjord’s ass a playful smack when she was done with his tail. “Good boy, Fjord,” she said. “Now turn around for your Mistress so I can suck your cock!”

Fjord quickly obeyed Jester, turning over and feeling the tail push further into him as he sat on it. He groaned with need, more than ready for her to put her mouth on him again. “Oh, Mistress...”

Jester moved down, kneeling between Fjord’s legs. “Mmm, good boy!” she purred. Jester wrapped one hand around Fjord’s cock and licked a drop of precum from the tip. “Delicious...”

“Fuck... just having you touch me like that, Mistress... It feels so good...” Fjord purred. Feeling her tongue slide across the head of his cock made him groan in pleasure. “Please, Mistress... More, please... Your puppy wants to be all the way down your throat...”

Molly’s breath was rapidly increasing, smiling at the feeling of getting stretched wide. Her clit was coming to life now, her dysphoria fading as she got into the scene. “I love you too, Mein Herr... Please... Plug me up...”

Caleb picked up the tail and slipped it into Molly’s hole. “Molly... my darling girl...” Caleb said, noticing her getting turned on. “May I touch you?”

Molly nodded cautiously, not wanting to move too quickly for fear of becoming overwhelmed again. “I’ll yellow out if it gets to be too much... Promise. For now, Mein Herr, green. Your kitten wants pettins.”

Caleb reached one hand up and stroked the front of Molly’s panties. “Oh, look at you, Molly... so good for me. I think you should turn back around now and come here,” he said, giving Molly a little squeeze.

Jester had been keeping one eye on Caleb and Molly, making sure both of them were okay. She refocused on Fjord, stroking his shaft from base to tip, then back down again, pressing her thumb against the underside. “Mmm, what if I feel like teasing you, just a bit?” Jester said. She took just the head into her mouth, sucking lightly.

“What Mistress wants always supersedes what Puppy wants...” Fjord said with a soft smile, biting his lip as she began sucking on the tip of his cock. “Mistress is so good to her puppy... and Imagoodboy... Imagoodboy...”

“You _are_ such a good boy,” Jester said, then started to bob her head slowly up and down Fjord’s cock. “Mmmmm...”

Molly turned back around and playfully head-butted Caleb like a kitten would, scenting him with her rather strong perfume. “Mein Herr...”

Caleb tilted his head to kiss Molly’s hair, then cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a proper kiss. “Mmm... I love you...”

Molly melted into the kiss, absolutely loving how this man made her feel. She knew that in a lot of ways, Caleb knew exactly what she dealt with, but on the opposite side of things. “I love you too, Mister Caleb...”

Caleb brought one knee to press against Molly’s clit, giving her something to grind against if she wanted to. He picked up the cat ears and placed them on Molly’s head, followed by the collar around her neck. “There, now my kitten is all dressed up...”

“Mrrrrrrrrow,” Molly said playfully, her hands coming up in a cute pose. “You should eat a cookie too, Mister Caleb...”

Caleb’s eyes twitched away from Molly for a brief second, and he found himself even more turned on by the sheer fact of having Fjord and Jester going at it next to them. “You really think so? Hmm, okay then,” he said, reaching for the bag and eating one. “I want you, Mollymauk...”

“Mein Herr, you already have me as your pet, and may do with your kitten as you wish... Just tell me what you want me to do...” Molly spoke softly, falling into the headspace easily.

Fjord’s eyes slid shut as the combination of pleasure from Jester mixed with the effects of the cookie in his system. “Oh, Mistress... Yes, Puppy likes that very much... Mistress Jester... Ohhhh...”

Jester gazed up at Fjord, keeping her eyes locked on his as she squeezed her fingers around the base of his cock and took him as far into her mouth as she could. Jester swallowed around it, savoring the weight of it in her mouth, against her tongue.

Fjord held perfectly still, not daring to break her out of the delightful rhythm she was setting. “Mistress, please let your puppy know how you want him to move...”

Jester popped off for a moment, taking a deep breath. “You may touch my head, pull my hair, but no pushing... otherwise, move however you would like,” she finished with a wink.

Fjord shuddered, smiling and sliding his hand into and fisting in Jester’s hair, pulling on it lightly. “Yes, Mistress...” To him, basically she was telling him to fuck her mouth, and he loved doing that. “Please, Mistress, more...”

Caleb kissed Molly again, a bit hungrily. “I believe mein kitty said something about fucking me? Your master would really like that...”

Molly grinned like a Cheshire, growling softly. “Master deserves to be served by his kitten... and your kitten definitely enjoys fucking her master...”

Caleb spread his legs a little, inviting Molly closer. “Then... I am all yours, kitten,” he said, giving her collar a little tug.

Jester groaned as Fjord tugged on her hair. “Mmm, there you go,” she said before licking up the underside of his cock and sinking down a few inches on it. Jester moved her other hand up to play with Fjord’s tail plug, moving it a little to tease him.

Fjord whimpered like a puppy when the plug was moved inside him and pressed against his inner sweet spot. As she moved, his hips moved, and he hoped to match her rhythm of movement. “Mistress... Is so good to her puppy...”

Molly moved to lay almost on top of Caleb, kissing him deeply. “Would you like me to worship your body, Mein Herr, or just get right down to business with making love to you?”

Caleb moaned into the kiss, winding his fingers into Molly’s hair. “Worship me... please,” he begged. “I need it...” 

Jester similarly moaned around Fjord’s cock as he moved. She wanted to milk him for all he had. Jester swallowed down to the base again and slowly drew back up, then continued to bob this way.

“Oh, Mein Herr, your wish is my command...” Molly purred, beginning to move from his lips to his chin and neck, one hand moving to gently massage his chest. Her eyes closed as she took one nipple into her mouth and she began to lick and suck on it. Her other hand moved over his belly, caressing it gently, feeling the gentle movement under his skin, before moving her fingers between his legs and brushing her fingers over his core. “Ooooh, so wet for your kitten...”

Fjord groaned as Jester took him all the way into her mouth, the sound echoing through the room. As she bobbed on him, he tightened the grip on her hair and moved his hips to meet the movement of her head. “Fuck... Mistress... Does your puppy have permission to cum when he gets close?”

“Mmmhhmmm!!” Jester moaned in affirmative. She popped off for a moment. “I want to taste you, so let me know when you’re about to cum, okay?” Jester said before getting back to work on Fjord.

Caleb moaned under Molly’s touch, his whole body sensitive and reactive. He gasped a little as her fingers brushed over his entrance. “Oh, gods.... yes, Molly,” Caleb said. He canted his hips up and towards her fingers.

“Yes, Mistress!” Fjord called, letting his head fall back and moaning loudly. “It won’t be long now, Mistress... Oh gods... Fuck, your puppy feels so good...”

Molly used Caleb’s movements as permission to slide two fingers inside him, beginning to move as soon as they were buried there. “Oooooh, it feels so good... Mein Herr is so hot and wet...”

Jester moved her hands to stroke along Fjord’s thighs and hips, encouraging his movements. She could feel herself getting wetter from his moans, and her hips rutted against the bed. “Fuck yeah, good boy, cum for me,” Jester gasped out.

Caleb moaned, but couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “Ah, we are just getting started and they’re almost done... oh fuck, Mollymauk... right there, gods yes,” he said.

“So close, Mistress...” Fjord whimpered, continuing to thrust into her mouth. “Your good boy’s gonna cum soon... Puppy’s gonna cum... Any second now... Ohhhh, Mistress!!” He felt his body tense, and then his vision blurred completely as he came down his beautiful Mistress’s throat. “Ohhhhhh...”

“Hmmmm, Mein Herr, do you want your kitten to go faster, or draw it out?” Molly said with a soft purr from the center of her chest. She kept up the movement of her fingers, pushing in a third after a few seconds.

Caleb groaned and let his head fall back as Molly pushed three fingers into him. “Fuck! I- I don’t care! Gods, Mollymauk... please fuck me, you’re so good!”

Jester moaned as Fjord came, backing off just enough that she could swallow his cum and not choke. “Mmm, oh, good boy, Fjord! You’re always so good for your mistress...” she purred.

“Mmmm, Mistress...” Fjord moaned, his chest heaving from the force of his orgasm. “It might take a minute, but... Your puppy wants to fuck you... Can Miss Molly and Mister Caleb wait for a minute so we can do this together?”

“If that’s okay with Mein Herr...” Molly said immediately. “Kitten can wait if he’s okay with it.”

Caleb groaned. “Ah... fuck, umm, sure? How, how do you guys want to do this?” He was feeling wound up and needy, but to have all of his lovers with him would make it so much better.

Jester smiled up at Fjord. “I’m good with that, you fucking me while Molly fucks Caleb?”

Molly moved back down to lay next to Caleb, lightly touching his opening and cock to keep him wound up, but at a slow enough pace to give Fjord time to recover and get back into it. “I want to push into you at the same time as he pushes into her...” she purred.

“Okay, that’s really hot to think about...” Fjord said, biting his lip as he imagined what the mixture of moans would sound like. “Oh, Gods...”

“That sounds really nice,” Jester said, laying her head on Fjord’s lap. “Should I be on my back babe? Or would you like your Mistress to ride you?”

“Your puppy wants... to be on top...” Fjord panted. “Puppy loves having Mistress on top, but Puppy wants to do all the work this time...”

“Hot...” Molly said, to both men. “That’s right, Mein Herr, those noises make your good kitten purr... Fuck yeah...”

Jester kissed at Fjord’s hip, making her way up to lay next to him. “Then take me, Puppy,” she said with a teasing grin. “Show your mistress how much you want her.”

Caleb let out a sharp groan, grabbing for Molly’s hair and her collar, trying to pull her close. “Please... fuck, Molly... hnnng, ah...” he begged. Caleb made more of a show of it now, pushing his hips up against her hand.

Fjord wasn’t quite hard yet, but he was getting there, feeling the heat of her body resonating from her as they lay there. He rolled over and carefully lay on top of her, kissing her neck and once again tangling his hand in her hair. “Oh, Mistress... Your puppy wants you so bad...” he whispered against her skin. He looked over at Molly, who was getting into position above Caleb as well.

“Here we go, Mein Herr...” Molly said gently as both of them pushed in at the same time.

Jester and Caleb grabbed for each other’s hands and moaned as their lovers started moving. “Gott... yes, Molly! Oh, fuck...” Caleb gasped, laying his head back and enjoying the feeling.

Jester let her legs drape over Fjord’s thighs and pulled his head down for a kiss. “Gods, Fjord... yes! You’re so good!”

Hearing their lovers call out for the ones above them and seeing them clasp hands was incredibly endearing and intimate, and Molly leaned down and whispered hotly into Caleb’s ear. “Mein Herr, call out for Fjord... Let him know that you want him too... Please, for your kitten...”

Caleb felt his face grow hot, but he tore his eyes away from Molly and looked at Fjord in his black leather collar, the curled tail plug fluffed against his back. “Fuck... gods, Fjord, you’re so good... good boy...”

Jester took the cue from Caleb and turned her heated gaze to Molly. Jester focused on the tattoos down her arms, her bright purple hair grown long over her shoulders. “Mmm, Molly, you’re beautiful... I could watch you fuck Caleb for hours...”

“Mistress... You continue to surprise me...” Molly chuckled, starting to move faster inside Caleb. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any hotter... Either of you... Fuck...”

Still looking down at Jester, Fjord could feel Caleb’s eyes on him, and he moaned rather loudly. “Mein... Herr...”

Caleb keened as Molly moved faster in him. “Oh! Ahhh.... Molly, oh, Fjord... gods, you’re both so good...” he praised them.

Jester squeezed herself around Fjord’s cock. “Good boy, Fjord... mmm, you’re very good for your masters...”

Molly and Fjord looked at each other, and practically started to move in sync as they made love to their respective partners. “Oh, Mister Caleb, Mein Herr... Fuck, you’re so perfect... I’m such a lucky woman... to have you as my fiancé... You’re amazing...” As she moved, she kept whispering sweetnesses into his ear, moaning a bit here and there.

“Mistress... Your puppy is so... so happy...” Fjord whispered into Jester’s ear. “You’re an amazing woman... I love you so much... Fuck, Mistress... I’m yours... All yours... Forever your puppy...”

“Ah... all mine, my beautiful boy,” Jester moaned. “Oh, fuck... yes, good boy, oh Fjord...” Jester scratched her nails into Fjord’s hair, her breath coming hot and heavy. “Oh, fuck, Fjord, you’re perfect... don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Caleb pulled Molly in for a kiss. “I’m the lucky one... to have you... aaahh... Molly, gods, that’s good.. I love you so much...”

“Yes, Mistress, no, Mistress, I won’t stop until you tell me to...” Fjord moaned, still matching Molly in movement. All the moans coming from everyone was driving Molly further, and she felt herself getting very close to release.

“One day, Mein Herr, I want to give you a gift... like what our big man Caduceus has given you...” Molly purred. “One day, I want you to have my baby...”

Caleb wrapped his legs and arms around Molly, feeling his face grow warm as he pressed his face against Molly’s neck. “I want that... I want to give you a child...” he murmured.

As Fjord kept moving in her, Jester felt herself getting closer and closer. “Gods, yes, Fjord!! Oooohh, fuck...” She moved her hands again to tease her own breasts. “Mmm!! Oh yes... gods I’m close!”

“Mein Herr, Mein Lieber...” Molly moaned, inching ever closer to cumming. “Your Kitten is so close... I’m gonna cum soon... May I cum, Mein Herr?”

“I’m close too, Mistress!” Fjord cried out. “Ohhh, oh fuck yes! Please let your puppy cum... Order us to cum, Mistress and Master... Pleasepleaseplease...”

“Ja, Molly!” Caleb panted. “Cum for me darling! Gods, fuck... I’m so close...” Caleb reached one hand between them to press his fingers in a tight circle around his cock.

“You gotta make me cum first, puppy,” Jester moaned. She was so close, squeezing around Fjord’s cock. “Fuck, so close!”

Fjord quickly took the previous cue from Jester and put his hands on her breasts as he continued to fuck her, hard and deep, while trying to hold back until she did cum. “Please, Mistress, cum for your puppy... Please, Mistress...”

The mix of Caleb telling her to cum, and Fjord’s voice begging Jester to do the same, was too much for Molly, and with a loud cry, she gave one final thrust into Caleb, exploding deep inside him. “Fuck, Caleb! Fuck yes! Cum for your kitten, please!”

“FUCK! Yes!! Oh, Fjord!!” Jester cried out. “Oh gods, oh yes, I’m gonna cum, I’m- aah!!” Jester felt her whole body tense up and shudder as she gushed over Fjord’s cock.

Between Jester screaming in pleasure and the feeling of Molly cumming inside him, Caleb couldn’t help but topple over the edge suddenly. “Oh gods, Mollymauk, I’m cumming, oh! Fuck!”

Hearing Jester’s cries as she came, followed by Caleb’s own cries, caused Fjord to topple over the edge, moaning as he came hard inside of Jester. “Mistress... Oh, Gods... Mistress Jester... So so good...” He stilled his movements, and there was no sound or movement besides the four of them breathing heavily. “Marry me, Jester... Make me your puppy forever... Please... Nothing would make me happier...” Molly looked between the two chocolate-skinned lovers with surprise but said nothing.

Jester stared at Fjord for a moment, disbelieving and exhausted. “Yes,” she said happily. “Yes, of course, Fjord!” Jester pulled his face close and kissed him all over. “I would love to marry you!”

“Thank you, my darling Mistress...” Fjord breathed, smiling in bliss. “My delightful Lady... My gorgeous fiancé... I have a ring for you, but it’s locked up in my apartment. I’ll give you a proper one-knee proposal next time you come over.”

“I’m realizing that... a lot of the proposals in this group have happened in bed, and I love it,” Molly chuckled, nuzzling her nose into the side of Caleb’s neck. She gently pulled out of him, laying next to him carefully. “How are you feeling, Mein Herr? Sufficiently fucked?”

Caleb turned his head and kissed at Molly’s jaw. “Ja, very,” he said. “You’re not wrong though, we seem to be a passionate bunch,” Caleb commented.

Fjord pulled out of Jester as well, but stayed very close to her, panting a little as he returned to the real world. “I really just proposed to you, Didn’t I, Darlin’?” he breathed, barely believing it himself. “Not that I would change it at all...”

Jester turned onto her side and draped one arm over Fjord’s chest. “Mmm, you did,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I wouldn’t change it either, I love you.”

“And thus we have yet another amazing engaged couple in our family...” Molly said with a soft purr, pulling the tail plug from her own ass and placing in the bag on the side of the bed, used for storing dirty toys until they could be cleaned. “And forgive me for being presumptive, but I think it’s time we all went to sleep...”

“Agreed,” Fjord said, also taking out the plug from his own backside.

Caleb reached for Molly’s ears and thumbed at her collar. “Would you like to take this off as well?” he asked. On their side of the bed, Jester simply loosened Fjord’s collar, knowing he preferred to keep it on these days.

Molly shook her head. “No, Mein Herr, just leave it on, please,” she said. “Your kitten enjoys having a token of you stay on her... We really need to go to the, uh, pet store, and get some proper playthings, especially if we’re going to have a kennel room at the new house.”

“I’d love to see you coming apart in a big cat bed, Miss Molly,” Fjord said, taking her hand gently, getting a squeeze from her in return as she chuckled at the picture he painted.

Caleb rolled onto his side a bit. “That does sound nice, ja.... where would we get human sized stuff, though?”

“Oh, even just a large beanbag could be made into a cat bed, Honey,” Molly chimed in. “And the adult toy company that sponsors a lot of my videos has a ton of stuff for pet play. We could probably get them to supply a lot of it if we make enough videos and do photo shoots for them.”

“I know I’d be happy to help too, Baby,” Fjord said, moving his hand to her hip and resting it there, stretching over Jester in the process. “I love making videos with all of you...”

Jester squirmed a bit and turned over towards Molly. “That sounds really great, honestly. I’d love to help with that if you like,” she said, giving Molly a kiss.

Caleb hummed thoughtfully. “Do you think you’d like playing Mistress for the two of us?”

Molly brightened at the idea of being one of Jester’s pets again. They’d done it before, but not with any other pets playing in the scene. “Ohh, this kitten likes that... Two kittens and a puppy playing, with Mistress coming in and everyone pouncing on her... lavishing affection on her...”

“Hot...” Fjord breathed, starting to get sleepy but fighting to remain coherent. 

Caleb smiled and buried his face into Molly’s hair. “Du bist so süß,” he said.

Jester smiled. “I would love that,” she said. “For now though, we need sleep.” With that, Jester reached down and pulled a light blanket over all of them.

“I love you...” Molly said softly as she began to drift off to sleep. Fjord zonked out almost immediately, very content with where his life was right now. “All six of you...”

Caleb and Jester kissed Molly at about the same time. “We love you too,” Jester said. “Good night.”


	41. Liquid Courage

Paris, the city of lovers, was as magical as ever. Both Percy and Vex were fluent in French, so the past few days had been easy to navigate around France and communicate with the locals. Spending most of their morning out sightseeing, Percy had sent Vex back to their hotel while he picked up some lunch from a local market, and now he was walking back into their suite with a few bags of snacks a couple of gourmet sandwiches, and a bottle of locally-grown wine. “Darling, I’m back!”

Vex’ahlia stepped into view of the suite entrance, completely naked. “Why, hello darling,” she purred.

“My Gods...” Percy said as he gazed on her in shock. She hadn’t surprised him like this in years. “I see you’re up to your old Uni tricks... I believe we started our relationship like this, didn’t we?” He quickly kicked the door closed, closing the distance between himself and his wife rapidly after putting the food down on the table. “I’m glad I bought some liquid courage while I was out...”

Vex draped her arms over Percy’s shoulders, looking up into his eyes. “Oh? What did you get for us, my sweet?”

“Gourmet sandwiches and snacks for lunch,” Percy said. “And for dessert... A bottle of sweet red wine from one of the local vineyards for me, and a decadent chocolate lava cake for you, still hot, since I know how much you crave chocolate while you’re pregnant,” Percy’s hand drifted up Vex’s sides to rest on her voluptuous breasts. “Though perhaps we should wait to eat, so that I can devour and drink from you first... unless of course you want me inebriated while we’re fucking...”

Vex smiled and laughed a little. “If you’d like to be, sure... but my pussy has been just aching for your tongue...” she said, lightly scratching her nails up into Percy’s hair.

“Then I’ll have my first course of my lady’s cunt before we eat our lunch...” Percy said, feeling his cock straining against his slacks. “I’m extraordinarily over-dressed, it would seem... Care to help me out with that, Darling?”

Vex leaned in and kissed Percy while expertly running her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and getting her hands on his skin. Vex hummed pleasurably as she cupped at Percy’s pecs and thumbed over his nipples. “I love you...”

“I love you too, Vexie...” Percy said, one hand staying on her breast, massaging and rolling her nipple between his fingers, the other tangling in her hair. “My sweet lady, how do you wish to run this scene? Or shall we not be in-scene until after lunch?”

“Just eat me already,” Vex said, pinching him slightly. “I need your mouth on me, you inglorious bastard.”

“You shouldn’t speak of my parents that way, Darling...” Percy said with a smirk, kissing her deeply, spinning her around and pushing her toward the bed. “Get comfortable...”

Vex got up on the bed and relaxed back against the pillows. “You know I don’t mean it, Percy,” she said with an apologetic look. Vex hiked one leg up, spreading her thighs. “Now come here...”

“Of course, Dearest, I was only teasing,” he said, finishing divesting himself of the last of his clothing and crawling up onto the bed. On his belly, propped up on his elbows, he made quick work of lowering his mouth to her clit, sucking gently so as not to seem to greedy. “Mmmmmmmm....””

Vex moaned out loud and shifted her hips up. “Oooh, Percy... yes...” she breathed. “Ah, harder... please...”

“Yes, my love...” Percy growled, sucking harder at her clit as he teased her pussy with his fingers, brushing two of them just inside of her. “So delicious... So hot and wet for me...”

“Mmm, yes darling, use your fingers,” Vex moaned. One hand gripped the sheets while the other threaded into Percy’s hair as far as Vex could reach over her stomach. “You’re so good at this...”

“Over a decade of practice, My Sweet,” Percy chuckled, sliding two fingers fully into her, as far in as he could get them, immediately curling to find her g-spot. “Don’t hold back... Please... I want my drink...”

“Ooh!! Fuck, yes!” Vex cried out. “Ah, Percy... good boy... gods, suck on my clit again... I’m not gonna last much longer...”

As directed, Percy began his onslaught of Vex’s clit, moving his fingers in and out of her as he did so, carefully sliding in a third. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out and stuck his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could and moaned at the thick substance coating her insides already. “Hmmmmmm... Cum for me...”

Vex’ahlia moaned and cried out along with Percy licking at her. She tried not to squirm too much, but she could feel the pleasure building low in her hips. “Oh, oh fuck... Percy!! Yes! Oh darling, fuck.. just, there!” Vex squealed. “PERCY! I’m gonna- oh, FUCK!” she shouted as she came hard.

Percy opened his mouth wide, wanting to drink down as much of her cum as he could before cleaning her up. There was so much of it, and the white-haired man realized that he was literally a cum-guzzler. Between all of his lovers, he preferred to drink them down rather than having a mess on his body or the sheets... Plus, they were all delicious. “So good... So sweet...” After a few long moments, Percy began to lick up what was left of her essence around her pussy. “Delicious first course...”

Vex stretched her arms over her head. “Mmm, I’m glad you liked it,” she said with a little smile. “You did very, very well, Percy... but now I think it’s time for lunch, yes?”

Percy hummed, giving one final kiss to her engorged clit before moving up to lay by her side. “Yes, I’d say a bit of lunch would be good. But will you lock me in a cage while we eat so I don’t get too excited?”

Vex kissed Percy’s cheek. “Mmm, kinky,” she teased. “But sure, be a good boy and go get your toys?” Vex suggested.

“I’ll be right back then... Mistress...” Percy purred, reluctantly pulling away from her and moving to the toy bag in their suitcase. He brought over the entire thing, as it was customary for her to choose what he wore. There were a few different cages in there, one being his go-to one when he just needed to keep himself down. The others were blissful torture, usually applied when he was already at least half-hard and had been naughty.

“Put the cage on me, please, and then I’ll go get our food and drinks,” he said softly and meekly. “I got you some of that juice drink you like from the market, too.”

Vex couldn’t help but eye the other two cages mischievously, but Percy had been so good she didn’t think he deserved that. “Thank you, darling,” Vex said. She sat up and secured the metal cage around Percy’s cock with a satisfying click. “Can I get a color, dear?”

“Green, Love,” he purred, smiling and leaning in for a quick kiss to her lips before drawing away again to retrieve the food from the kitchenette in their suite. He pulled the food from the bags, laying it on a tray, before grabbing the juice and wine bottles and a pair of cups. Trying not to let the weight of the cage distract him, he presented the food to his wife with a smile. “Lunch is served, Mistress...”

Vex leaned up and kissed Percy. “Thank you, dearest.” As they ate, Vex’ahlia and Percy chatted about upcoming plans. “How are your ladies doing while we’ve been away?”

“According to Calianna, they’ve been working harder than ever since the attack happened in London,” Percy said proudly. “More consultations, and at least a 40% increase in high-end bookings. Apparently people really like working with nobility!”

“That’s great!” Vex said. “I’m so happy this worked out for the best.”

“It also helps that we acquired all of the Briarwoods’ property as well,” Percy said with a small smile. “It certainly puts things into perspective when... someone tries to kill you. I just... I can’t imagine what I’d have done if I had lost you or Cassandra or any of the children...”

Vex’ahlia leaned over and wrapped one arm around Percy’s shoulders, smoothing her hand across his bare skin. “Oh darling... I don’t know what I’d have done either... but the important thing is that we made it out, we’re all alive and well, and business couldn’t be better.”

“I think, that I celebration of our new additions to our overall poly family, we should plan a trip to Florida, for two weeks, for everyone who can make it down there...” Percy said. “It would be our first all-family vacation. Character dining and tours and specialty suites, the whole nine yards...”

Vex’ahlia thought for a moment about how many people that would be. “Wow, that’d be... a lot. I mean, we can do it, for sure. Just... wow,” she said in awe.

“I’m going to spoil all of you rotten, Sweetheart...” he said with a sweet smile. “We might even arrange for a private shoot around the park in formal attire...”

“That sounds lovely,” Vex said. “So... any other ideas for how we spend the rest of the day?”

“Well, there was the idea for you to get me drunk as a skunk off this wine, and we both know how much more submissive I am when I’m drunk...” Percy said with a smirk. “Not that I need to be any more submissive, it’s just a fun experiment.”

Vex grinned at Percy, a little hunting and hungry. “Mmm, what would I do with you... all loose and relaxed for me... I think you have the right idea, go get the bottle and a glass.”

“Right away, Mistress,” Percy said, smiling as he scurried over to the table where the bottle of wine sat, and grabbed a glass from the kitchenette cabinet. He quickly popped the cork and recapped it to keep it from spilling, returning to the bed where Mistress Vex’ahlia was waiting for him. “As ordered, Mistress...”

Vex laughed a little, covering her face with her hand. “You’re so eager, Percy,” she said. “I want you to relax, darling,” she continued soothingly. “Have a drink, let’s keep chatting. Do you want to do anything in particular? We do have this whole, very nice suite to ourselves, after all.”

Percy poured the glass carefully, offering her the tiniest taste of the wine. “At least have enough to taste it...” he said. “If you like it, I may order a case to be sent back to the states for our collection.”

Vex took the glass from Percy gracefully, and drank just a mouthful. “Mmm, oh that is nice!” she said. “Let’s definitely send some back home, we can indulge after the babies arrive.”

“Wonderful...” Percy said, taking the glass back and downing it rather quickly, wanting to get the show on the road. The second glass, he simply sipped on as they chatted. “As for what I want to do... Nothing comes to mind, especially since I am under your complete control. My only request is that you make me bleed, just a little, and leave a few deep bruises. Even drunk I know how to relinquish consent, and you know what that looks like for me. But I trust you not to let it get too far.”

Vex nodded, thinking about what supplies they had with them and the way the room was set up. It was a nice suite in a catering and discreet hotel; they could definitely get up to whatever activities struck their fancy. “How about I tie you up and whip your back?” Vex asked.

“Hmmm, your wolf would love that, Mistress...” Percy said, his eyes narrowing a bit. “But I need to finish the bottle before we get started, if it please my Mistress.” He traced his hand up her arm, to her shoulder, and then back into her hair, right where it met her scalp and neck. “I love you so much, Vex’ahlia De Rolo...”

Vex felt her skin light up where Percy touched her. “I love you too, Percival De Rolo,” she said before kissing him. “And it does please me... quite a bit.”

Percy grinned, eagerly returning the kiss, his hand gently grasping at her hair where he held the back of her head. It wasn’t hard or forceful, and it wasn’t meant to pull her, but he knew she liked it when he did that — just a little rebellion before he became her meek little cub. The naughtier he acted, the more she would give him that delightful punishment. Pulling back just a bit, he downed the last of the second glass, pouring all he could into the glass before swallowing the last few gulps out of the bottle directly. “Before I drink that last glass of wine, Mistress, may I indulge in your breasts for a few minutes?”

Vex’ahlia leaned back on the pillows. “By all means, pet,” she said, getting into the scene.

Percy gave a tipsy grin and set the glass on the bedside table before diving toward his wife and hungrily kissing her neck, his hands groping her breasts not-gently, once again rolling her nipples between his thumbs and fingers in the way he knew she loved. “Mmmm, Mistress... Your wolf is hungry for you...” He quickly moved down into her cleavage, pressing her tits together and briefly motorboating her before drawing one nipple into his mouth and sucking as hard as he could on it.

Vex’s hand quickly found its way into Percy’s short hair at the back of his head. “Oooh!! Fuck, Percy!” she moaned as she felt a new wave of pleasure coarse through her body. “Ah, oh fuck... gods, yes, that’s so good...” Percy absolutely loved being held at bay like that by Vex more than any of the others in his circle of lovers. To know that he was giving her so much pleasure from just his mouth and hands was a major turn-on. He moved one hand down and gently massaged the skin of her belly, feeling the slight movement of their babies inside. After a few very long moments, he withdrew and grabbed the glass of wine, lapping at it with his tongue like a wolf. He sat on his knees, trying to look at tempting as possible, while still feral and needing to be broken. Vex couldn’t help but smirk at Percy posing like that, like they were twenty again. “Mmm, are you going to be a good boy? Or does your mistress have to collar you?”

“I’ll be a good boy for you, once you do collar me... Huntress...” Percy growled, the wine not quite making him docile like he knew it would soon. He finished off the last of the wine, quickly again this time. “I will fight you... until I feel the strap tightening around my neck...”

Vex reached into the play bag and quickly found the thick leather collar they used for rougher scenes like this. “Well then...” she said low and quiet, taking the empty glass from Percy. “Let’s get you restrained.” Vex set the glass on the bedside table, then pushed Percy onto his back, holding his shoulders.

Percy immediately brought his hands up, playing at fighting her, baring his teeth and growling softly. “Have fun with that... I’m not going so easily...” His free hand reached up to try to grab at her throat, but he knew she would dodge him easily. “Fuck you...”

Vex ducked away from Percy’s hand and grabbed the collar again, pressing it against his throat. “That’s the idea,” Vex said forcefully.

When he felt the leather on his throat, even though it wasn’t quite around his neck, Percy stopped fighting and made a noise that a wolf might make when startled. “Mistress... Oh, I’ve been... I’ve been a bad pet...”

“Yes, you’ve been very naughty.” Vex pulled Percy up to sitting and closed the collar behind his neck. The width and thickness of the leather made it hard for Percy to move his neck, but that was okay because he was in Vex’ahlia’s care now. “Are you ready to comply with your punishment?”

“Yes, Mistress, your pet is ready for whatever you have for punishment,” Percy said, easily following her movements and complying with her will now. “Shall your wolf stay quiet or loud?”

Vex’s lips flattened into a line as she thought for a moment. “I know you could be quiet if I told you to... but for this I want my pet to wear a gag,” she said. “But first, you need to be tied up, just so I’m sure you can’t get away.” Vex moved Percy into position, kneeling on the bed, facing the headboard and his wrists tied to a loop overhead. Once there, Vex stood back and admired her husband. “Mm, now you look ready,” she said. Vex ran one hand down Percy’s back before slapping his ass as hard as she could.

“Yes, Mistre—AH!” Percy cried out as Vex slapped his ass. He clamped his mouth shut after that outcry though, because he knew she wanted him to stay quiet. “Fuck... It seems that... your pet needs a muzzle...”

“I knew you would,” Vex said. She looked into the bag again and considered some options. “Would you like just a gag right now? Or the whole getup?”

“If it pleases my Mistress, the whole getup, please...” Percy said, smiling as he thought of the possibilities she might have in mind. Vex’ahlia nodded and pulled the duffel bag over to her and opened it all the way. Inside was an assortment of pet play toys they’d packed, specifically for Percy to be as much of a wolf as he wanted to be. The first Vex chose was a curled tail plug, quickly followed by a bottle of lube. Vex decided against the leash, since Percy was already basically suspended, so he wouldn’t be going anywhere. Instead, she got out a pair of clip on wolf ears and a bright red ball gag on a black leather strap. Next, Vex chose a flogger that she knew could tease Percy when used softly, but would for certain make him bleed if she tried.

Vex climbed up on the bed in front of Percy and placed the ears into his hair. “Good?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Percy hummed. “Did Mistress bring the blindfold as well?”

“I did, do you want it?” Vex asked.

“Yes, please, Mistress,” Percy said, wanting to be completely at her mercy, with both sensory deprivation and an inability to speak. His eyes locked with hers in one last act of defiance before she took away his sight.

Vex placed the blindfold over Percy’s eyes, making sure it was securely placed. Before giving him the gag however, she had one tool to help make this scene safe. “Hold onto this, Pet,” Vex said, pressing a bell into Percy’s hand. “If anything gets to be too much, ring that, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, nodding his head. “All is green right now, though, Mistress.” His muscles were tight and even in his middle age he was incredibly well-toned. He had enough movement in his hands to slip the loop of the bell around his wrist and tighten it so that it stayed on his wrist, keeping his from dropping it. It would jingle a little, but it would be light and not a signal to stop.

Vax kissed Percy once more before carefully securing the ball gag into his mouth and securing the buckle behind his head. “Mmm...” she couldn’t help but moan as she ran her nails down his chest. “Fuck, you look amazing... but you were still bad, and naughty boys need to be punished.”

“Mmmhmmm...” Percy said as best he could around the gag. He was pretty much unable to do anything, and the cage on his cock was keeping him from getting hard, but gods damn it if he wasn’t turned on and needy!

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Vex said a little mockingly. She didn’t really forget, she just wanted to tease Percy as much as she could. “You’re still locked up... this would be so much better with something else, wouldn’t you say?”

Percy moaned in agreement, knowing that Vex was trying to tease him and get a rise out of him. He’d seen the contents of the bag, and there were a few sheaths in there, one of which was his favorite. That one reddish one kept him at bay and touched him in all the right places for him to really enjoy it. “Huuuuuccc...”

Vex used some lube to prepare the animalistic cock sheath, before unlocking the cage and sliding it onto Percy. “There... now you’re ready.” Vex moved the bag to the foot of the bed and stood to the side with the flogger, trailing it up Percy’s back before snapping it down across his skin.

Percy moaned a little at the soft touch of the tendrils of the flogger, and nearly screamed at the sudden snap on his skin. Reflexively, he gripped the rope holding him up to try to lift himself further, but as soon as the initial shock subsided, he melted again. The wine had begun doing exactly as it had been intended to, making him like putty under her touch.

Vex grinned at how well Percy responded. “Mmm, that was good, but I think you can do better, Pet...” she purred, whapping across Percy’s back the other direction. Percy was blearily, drunkly unsure what Vex meant by doing better, but tried his best to stay quiet as he felt the flogger snap across his back again. He didn’t do a good job at that, but he stayed more still than he did before. “Aww, pet... I like seeing your reactions,” Vex said. She changed her angle with the flogger, trailing it over Percy’s left side and chest then snapping it there. “So, don’t hold back, okay?”

Hadn’t she just put a gag in his mouth, indicating that she wanted him to be quiet? Percy was slightly confused, but decided to just go with it, crying out rather loudly this time as she snapped the flogger over him again. Gods, it felt good, even when it hurt like hell!

“You see, Percy... it’s a kind of game,” Vex said. She leaned in and kissed Percy’s chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple. “I want you all dressed up and restrained. I want to see you at your most desperate, and I want you to misbehave so I can punish you... alright?” Percy growled a bit, nodding his understanding. He fought against his restraints and pushed his chest further against her lips as she sucked on his nipples. He cried out through the gag, suddenly becoming very loud. Vex smiled and clapped her hands together quietly, briefly. “I love seeing you get into the scene, Pet,” she said before kissing Percy’s cheek. “You’re a naughty boy, and you deserve to be punished.” Vex lashed her flogger across Percy’s chest, watching his body for further reactions.

Her words were hot in his ear, and the sting of the flogger was driving him forward. He thrust his hips forward with another growl around the gag, hoping for some kind of friction, but it was only air, his cock starting to strain in the sheath with need. Percy pulled himself higher on the restraints just a bit but found himself relaxing more and more. Oh, the alcohol was doing a great deal in making him like putty under Vex’s touch. “Down boy,” Vex said. She ran her nails down Percy’s back to his ass. “Goodness, you haven’t gotten your tail yet... shall we fix that?”

Percy nodded eagerly, hissing at the pain of her nails running down his back, but then he moaned loudly again, because it felt so good. He wagged his ass a little to show that he was happy but that he wanted his tail. “Peeaassee Mssstsss...”

Vex slapped Percy’s ass and laughed a little. “So eager, my pet” she said. Vex reached into the toy bag and brought out the tail plug and a bottle of lube. She slicked up two fingers and pressed them gently against Percy’s hole. “Relax for me, darling...” Percy easily obeyed that order, relaxing his anal muscles to allow for entrance. His mind wandered a little in his relaxation, and he remembered with joy the time that Vex had forced him to stay in their large bedroom all day, working from home, completely naked except for a sheath, a vibrating tail plug, dog ears, and a collar. That had been a very good day. He needed to see if she would do that again... Vex kissed Percy’s neck, right at the edge of the thick collar she’d put on him earlier. She moved her fingers apart, scissoring Percy open. “Mmm, good boy...” she purred. Vex pulled her fingers back out and spread some lube on the plug before easing it in and pressing a button near the base. “A little treat, for being so good...”

Percy immediately bucked his hips and howled in pleasure. “Hnnnn!” The plug was pressed against his prostate, the vibrations sending white flashes of lightning into his covered eyes. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he was shaking with need.

Vex reached into the bag one more time for a headband with ears and placed it on Percy’s head. “There. Mmm, don’t you look delicious...” she said. Vex picked up her phone from the nightstand and snapped a few quick shots of Percy, all done up and dangling from the ceiling. She set it down again and tapped her nails along the sheath, teasing Percy with the sensation.

“Do you need anything, Pet?” His arms and wrists were starting to hurt, a lot, from having them up in the air like that, and he tugged at the bindings again, whining a bit. The bell was still in his hand, and he intentionally jingled it a bit, moving his hands around in a circle, signaling that he needed a change in setup. “Oh, of course,” Vex said, and climbed up onto the bed. She reached up and untied Percy’s wrists, guiding him onto his back on the bed. “Now then... what should this huntress do with her captured Pet?”

Percy sighed in relief as his hands were released, moaning just a bit as he was laid down, the plug seeming to push just a little further into his ass. He turned his head in the direction of her voice, anticipating and wondering what she was going to do next. He arched his back, indicating as best he could that he wanted to be flogged more. He wasn’t bloodied enough yet. Vex hummed thoughtfully before grasping at Percy’s hips and rolling him over onto his stomach. “Quite the glutton for punishment, I see...” she said. Vex proceeded to whip Percy’s back with the flogger over and over, just to see how much he could take.

With each strike, Percy was more and more turned on. This was aided by the fact that with each strike, he was tensing up, his hole getting wrecked by the vibrations of the toy. This couldn’t be it’s highest setting... He soon found that he was shaking with need, his hand unintentionally causing the bell to ring. Realizing this, he grasped it tighter in his hand to keep it from jingling. Another strike, and he howled in painful pleasure, feeling the tiny cuts start to bleed. Oh, it felt so fucking good!

Vex struck the flogger down on Percy’s back again, hitting the same tiny cuts, opening them a little more. “Oh, Percy... my good boy...” She pressed the button on the plug again, turning the vibrations up a little. “I want you, my pet... should I ride you, so you can get your knot in me?”

“Mmmm-hmmm... peeaass Mssstsss...” Percy whimpered, whining in continuing pleasure from the increased stimulation. “Huuuuck... Peeaass...” He needed relief from the sheath and to feel her on his cock, and was willing to be the broken prey to get it. He certainly knew how to beg...

Vex turned Percy over again onto his back and wrapped her hand around the sheath, pumping a little. “Mm... what a good boy you’ve been,” Vex purred. She moved to straddle Percy’s hips and untied his wrists completely. “I want to feel it, Pet...” she said before backing up and sliding onto his cock. “Oooohh...”

Percy felt the pressure of his wife squeezing the toy against him, and he moaned loudly again. She felt so damn good surrounding him. He gripped the sheets below him, having not been given permission to touch his Mistress. “Mmsssttss...”

Vex reached for Percy’s hands and placed them on her hips. “Hips and thighs, love,” she breathed as she started to move. Vex raised herself up and down on Percy’s cock, her eyes sliding closed in pleasure with the feeling of the sheath. “Ohh... oh fuck yes, gods... good boy, good boy, Percy...” Vex moaned. It didn’t take long for things to get a little overwhelming, and he shook the bell gently. He needed to be able to speak... he pointed to the gag and a gently-pleading look in his eyes. Vex stilled herself and leaned down to undo the buckle on the gag. “Are you okay, my darling?”

Percy smiled and reached up to rub at his jaw. “Apologies, Darling, but... I want to be able to cry out for you properly... Mistress and Huntress...”

Vex kissed Percy deeply, moving to kiss his jaw, then down to his neck. “You’re such a good boy,” she murmured, moving her hips again. “Gods, fuck... you feel so good... mmmm!”

“Oh, fuck, Mistress!” Percy cried out, his hands groping on Vex’s thighs and hips, looking for leverage and a way to put them that much closer together. “How does Mistress feel with her pet’s beastial knot pressed in just outside of Her delightful pussy? Would Mistress like her pet knot her?”

Vex groaned and pressed that much harder against the knot. “Fuck... yes, I want it... fucking knot me!” she cried out. Vex picked up her pace then, practically bouncing on Percy’s cock.

Percy pulled down on Vex’s hips, feeling the difference in the look on her face when she was fully seated on him, the knot of the sheath complete inside of her. “Oh, Mistress... it feel so good! Fuck, Mistress... Yes!”

As Vex’ahlia felt the knot slip into her cunt, her jaw fell open in a silent gasp. “Ah... oh... oh fuck...” she breathed. “Oh gods, Percy... it feels so good... fuck yes, yes, yes yes,” Vex chanted as she started rocking back and forth on Percy’s cock. “I’m gonna cum, oh Percy! My good boy, I’m- fuck!!” Vex squealed as she came with a gush.

“Yes, Mistress, please do cum...” Percy moaned, keeping her on his cock as much as possible. “Oh, Fuck yes, Mistress, it feels so good to have you tightening around me. Ohhh, oh yes! Mistress, may your pet cum? Your wolf wants to full you up! Ohhh, fuck!”

Vex was still moving, rocking on Percy’s cock, chasing another orgasm. “Yes, yes, cum for me Pet... ah... fuck yes, mmm!!”

“Only if my Mistress will cum with me...” Percy said, giving the most pleasing expression he could gather. “Please, Mistress, cum again! Your pet is close... So very close! Ohhh, Gods!”

Vex awkwardly reached one hand around her belly to rub at her clit. “Oh! Fuck yes, fuck me, cum with me Percy! Gods! YES!”

Percy gripped at Vex’s hips, trying to hold her there as he thrust up into her. This was an amazing feeling... her pussy contracting around the sheath, pushing it into him in the most delicious way, the plug in his ass vibrating against his prostate, and the sound of her voice crying out in ecstasy above him... “Mistress! Mistress, yes!! Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming— AH!!”

Vex followed Percy right over that edge into bliss. “Ooohh... yes, Darling...” she sighed. Vex lifted herself off of Percy’s hips, rolling over to the side. “Gods...that was good, wasn’t it?” she said, resting her head on Percy’s shoulder.

Percy wrapped his arm around Vex’s waist and squeezed gently. “Oh, yes, Darling, that was amazing...” The plug was still vibrating in his ass, keeping up a slight high, and he gave her a look of pleading to take it out and let him relax, or at least turn it off. Of course, knowing her sense of humor, she would turn it up to a higher setting and leave him there to suffer.

Vex considered her options. After a moment though, she reached down to Percy’s ass and turned the vibration on the plug one setting higher. “Darling, I need a nap, so I’m going to do that,” she said, barely keeping a straight face. “You can cum again if you want, but try not to wake me, okay? Do you want the blindfold and collar off?”

“Your pet loves his Mistress, but she is cruel at times,” Percy said teasingly. “Your pet would like both left on, if it’s alright with Mistress... That way, I won’t know if you’re awake until you touch me or speak.”

“Mmm, good boy,” Vex said. She drew one finger down Percy’s chest, just to tease him. “Do you wanna keep the sheath on too? Or is that too much for you right now?”

“No, Mistress, please remove it...” Percy whispered softly. “Am I allowed to touch myself?”

Vex carefully slipped the sheath off from Percy’s cock. “You may, but again... don’t wake me up.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said obediently. He was too tired to do much more, but he was too overstimulated from the vibrating plug to fall asleep. “Sleep well, My Darling Mistress...” Vex’ahlia kissed Percy one more time before rolling over away from him on the bed and settling in for a nap.

Percy bit his lip as he felt her shift onto her side and listened as her breathing deepened to show that she was fast asleep. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take tonight, but he wanted to have one last orgasm before redding out and waking her up. He lay there, gently stroking his cock, small puppy-like whimpers escaping from his lips. After a few minutes of this, he lost his resolve and picked up the pace, moaning through a hand clasped over his mouth. He was a good boy who wasn’t going to disturb his mistress until he needed aftercare. He was a good boy. He was a good boy who was gonna cum soon. He was gonna cum soon. “Hnnnnnn!”

Vex hadn’t actually fallen asleep, it was too much fun to have Percy think she was and listen to him masturbating. When she heard him cum again, Vex moved onto her back and then to face Percy again. “Mmm... darling...” she murmured, kissing him gently.

“As much fun as this has been... Red,” Percy said softly, shuddering as his body rippled with desperation.

Vex calmly reached down behind Percy and turned off the vibe before easing it out. “There you go... everything off, or just that?” she asked gently.

“Everything but the collar, please...” Percy said, reaching up to touch Vex’s cheek as she took off the blindfold.

Vex slipped the blindfold and the ears off Percy’s head in one smooth motion. “Alright, there,” she said sweetly. Vex wrapped her arms around Percy’s shoulders. “How are you feeling, babe?”

“Exquisitely fucked, My Vex’ahlia...” Percy said, his arm finding her waist once again. “My skin is a bit sore, but I did ask for that, and enjoyed every second of it... I love you, Vexie...”

“I love you too, Percy,” Vex said with a smile. “We’ll take care of your skin over the next couple days... I think no more rough play for the rest of this week, yeah?”

“Hmmm, probably a good idea,” Percy hummed, starting to get sleepy now that he wasn’t on edge. “Besides, we have a bit of travel to do over the next few days. A few days here have been nice, but I’m excited to go spend a few nights in an old medieval castle. Buckingham Palace doesn’t have nearly the history that the castles here have...”

Vex smirked and scoffed a little. “Oh, it does, this is just French,” she said. “You’re not used to it so that makes it special to you.” Vex trailed off and was quiet for a moment. “Do you wanna actually take a nap or did you have any ideas for how to spend the rest of our day?”

“Buckingham Palace was built in the 1700’s, during the Renaissance, but some of these castles were built in the early Medieval era, back when the De Rolos were still just a bunch of Welsh farmers, well before my several-greats grandfather married into a wealthy family,” Percy countered. He snuggled into Vex and yawned. “A nap sounds very good. We have dinner reservations up in the club restaurant in about... *looking at the clock on the bedside table* ...four hours.”

Vex pressed a firm kiss to Percy’s temple. “Fine, you win the argument,” she said, still amused. Vex reached over to the nightstand for her phone and set alarm for two hours. “Alright, alarm set, just in case... I love you, Percy.”

“Good idea,” Percy said, pulling her close again as soon as she was done setting the alarm. “I love you too, Vex, very much. Sleep well, my Dear Lady... Queen of my heart...”

“You as well, my Dear Pet... King of my heart,” Vex said quietly, before yawning and settling in, to nap with Percy.


	42. Chocolate and Gold Leaf

Shaun and Percy had been wanting to get together privately as a couple since Spring Break, and tonight was finally the night. Percy was running just a little late from a meeting, but he was hurriedly being driven to the Gilmore home now. “Mmmm, I can’t wait to see you ❤️” Shaun texted.

‘What will you do to me?’ Percy texted back, smiling at the phone in a teasing way. ‘Keep me wanting…’

‘I’ll do everything I can...’ Shaun said. ‘I wish I’d had you wear a plug all day...’

Percy shifted in his seat and had to suppress a moan. ‘Fuck... Keep talking...’ He realized how demanding and bratty that had sounded and added another response. ‘My apologies for demanding... I meant to say please...’

‘I wanna get my hands on your chest, to hear the delicious sounds Vax says you make when he plays with your nipples...,’ Shaun said. ‘I want to bite marks into your neck...’

Percy shuddered at that, feeling himself coming to life even more. ‘Oh, fuck, yes please... Mark me up... Claim me... Vax has told me so much about you, in bed...’ As he sent that last text, the car pulled into the driveway of Shaun and Vax’ildan’s home. ‘Lovely Shaun... Percy’s here...’

“Hmmm, it must be my birthday…” Shaun said, greeting Percy at the door. Vax was over at Keyleth’s place, helping her care for Rowan while she tried not to go crazy with final wedding plans. That gave Shaun and Percy a chance to spend time together. Once the door closed behind Percy, Shaun’s lips quickly found Percy’s, pressing him against the door. “Gods, I’ve missed this… But how do we want to start?”

“Hmmm, I’d love to see you all tied up...” Percy said heavily and huskily. “But I’d also love to see you with a flogger in your hand over me... I know you know how to use it...”

“Mmm, you’re such a glutton for punishment, aren’t you Percy?” Shaun chuckled.

“Hmmm, I do love a good beat-down...” the younger man said. “Especially when I deserve it for being a naughty boy and being late.”

“I know you like a whip...” Shaun purred. “And I’d love to use one on you... Just to see how your body responds to that delicious pain... I can just imagine you getting all hard and aching, shivering with anticipation.”

“And based on the delicious marks I’ve seen on Vax’ildan’s back, I know you know how to use it...” Percy purred back, starting to feel the excitement grow, and he shivered, knowing what was about to happen. “Please...”

“Oh, you have no shame at all, do you?” Shaun laughed, and Percy shook his head with a returned smile. “Mmm, I’m thinking of different ways I could tie you up... I could suspend you from the ceiling, or tie your arms in front of you, to a post or something... no escape... do you like having your back and ass hit more? or your front?”

Each of those options sent a ripple of pleasure through Percy's body. “I would love to see what you come up with for restraining me...” he said softly. “As for what I like more, it varies. I’ve never had anyone be quite as intricate with the markings I’ve seen you give your husband... both front and back.”

If it’s intricate you want... well, there are some things I haven’t tried yet...” Shaun said. “Intricate with Vax tends to just be repetition... but there are, ah, cutting techniques...” Percy purred at the idea, pleasure and anticipation rippling through his body even more. “Mmm, I like to hear that response... what kind of designs would you want me to cut into your skin?”

Percy had to think about that for a moment. “Well... I’d love to see myself with something similar to the tattoos on your arms. Do you think you could do something that intricate with your cutting techniques, Sir?”

Shaun hadn’t been expecting something like that. “Mmm, I could certainly try. I may have to practice, but they don’t call me glorious for nothing.”

“Well, I am an open canvas for you...” Percy chuckled. “What else can you do, Handsome? I want to know everything... Please, Sir...”

“Hmm, so you like whips, and spanking...” Shaun mused. “You like having your skin scratched and cut, yes? Do you like being choked, Percy?”

Percy shuddered at the first bit, then absolutely melted at the mention of choking. “Yes... Yes, very much, Sir...”

Shaun lifted his hand, walking up Percy’s chest. “Do you want me to fuck you while I squeeze my hands around your throat, Percival?”

“Fuck... Yes please... Please, Shaun...” Percy could feel a wet spot of precum forming on the tip of his shaft, and Shaun noticed immediately the wet spot forming there.

“Mmm, good boy...” the older man said. “Do you want me to whip you first? Or later? I mean, there’s always a later but...”

“I’d like a good whipping, yes, please... but we’re a bit overdressed... aren’t we?”

“Mmm, I suppose we are…” Shaun sighed, then slowly started to get undressed for Percy, who stayed still, watching him, licking his lips as he uncovered that sexy, plump body for his pet. “Fuck, Shaun, you’re gorgeous...”

“I’m glad you like what you see, Percival,” Shaun said, pronouncing his name slowly and carefully, taking his time with it. “But I want to see you too, so strip.” Percy quickly did as he was told, perhaps a little faster than Shaun may have liked, but Percy was desperate in that moment. He soon sat there, naked before the larger man, his cock already dripping with pre-cum. “Goodness, you are wanting...” Shaun purred. “I think I want to whip you first... I want to see how hard and desperate you can get,” he said.

Percy shivered again, getting more turned on by the thought of being whipped by someone who wasn’t Vex’ahlia. He wanted to compare techniques, though his two lovers had attending classes together in the past, so Percy knew they would likely know similar things. “I’ll hold on for as long as possible, Shaun...”

Shaun ran a hand through Percy’s hair before tugging his hair back and smiling down at him. “That’s ‘Master’ to you, alright?”

“Ah! Yes Master,” Percy groaned out, the pull of his hair sending another shock of pleasure up his spine. “Your boy apologizes...”

Shaun smoothed his hand the rest of the way along Percy’s scalp. “That’s a good boy, I forgive you,” he said. Shaun then grabbed a flogger from the bedside table. “Hands on your knees.” Percy complied quickly, his hands planted firmly on his knees. He eyed the flogger briefly, then focused his gaze on his own knees, wanting the whipping but not wishing to anger his Master. He stayed quiet, ready for whatever was coming. Shaun raised the flogger and snapped the tails across Percy’s back twice before relenting. “Good?”

Percy bit his lip and grunted with each strike of the flogger, moaning softly. “Y-Yes, Master...” he said, his hands still firmly planted on his knees.

Shaun snapped the whip lower, at the base of Percy’s spine, letting the tails wrap around his side. He repeated the motion a few more times, enjoying the short gasps and cries from Percy.

“Ohhhh, oh fuck...” Percy gasped, feeling his cock get just a little harder with each strike of the whip. “Master, it feels so good... May your boy look at Master while he is whipped?”

Shaun paused then, letting the tails trail loosely over Percy’s reddened skin, thin raised welts already starting to form. “You may... and you may make as much noise as you like, Percival... your Master likes hearing how much you like it,” he said with a smirk. Shaun accented his statement with a hard strike across Percy’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Master,” Percy said, crying out when he was struck by the sharpness of the whip. “Oh, fuck me!”

“Mmm, not yet, but that’s the idea,” Shaun said. He alternated letting the flogger tails rest gently over Percy’s skin and snapping it across his back a few more times. “How are you feeling, Percival?”

“Oh, Master... Your boy feels amazing...” Percy moaned even louder, eyes locked on Shaun like a hawk. “So good that I’m—your boy is shaking with need...” Another hard snap caused the white-haired Brit to curl forward in delightful pain. “Your boy wants to be good... but your boy needs... to be fucked... Please, Master...”

Shaun set he flogger down again and kissed Percy’s hair. “Then lay back and let’s get you prepped, Pet,” he said. Shaun helped Percy get into position, taking in the sight of him all flushed, hard, and wanting.

Percy moaned softly as he lay there, now simply imagining the touch of his Master prepping him, filling him with his fingers and then his cock. “Master... Your pet can barely contain himself... What is to be the expectation for permissions... Does your pet need to ask to cum... or is he to wait to receive the order?”

Shaun leaned in a kissed Percy quickly. “You can cum whenever you want, as much as you want, but no touching yourself, alright?” Shaun stood then, getting a bottle of lube from the nightstand before kneeling between Percy’s legs and coating his fingers.

“Mmmm, yes, Master...” he said, loving the familiar sound of the bottle opening, and the slight smell the lube gave off. “And how may your pet... touch his Master?”

“Mmm... hands off, lovely, for now,” Shaun said. He pressed two slicked fingers to Percy’s entrance, slowly pressing them in. “Now, tell me how good that feels...”

“Ooohhh, Master, it feels so good!” Percy half-whimpered. “Gods... Fuck yes, Master...” He dug his fingers into the sheets below him, stretching his legs wide to give Shaun a bit more room to work.

Shaun ran his free hand up the underside of Percy’s thigh and held it there. His cock throbbed, hanging in the small space between them. Shaun pressed his fingers deeper and started stretching Percy open. “Gods but you’re gorgeous... my pretty little pet...”

“Imagoodboy... Imagoodboy for Master,” Percy chanted. “Master is beautiful... So glorious... Resplendent... So good to his pet... Imagoodboy...” Percy was so deep in subspace now he barely remembered his own name, but he still remembered to be an eloquent fuck, and he didn’t even know why.

Shaun applied a little more lube and eased in a third finger. “You’re so good, my good boy...” He turned his head and kissed at the inside of Percy’s knee. “Are you ready for me?” Shaun asked, thrusting forward just a little, his cock rubbing up against Percy.

“Yes, Master...” Percy breathed. “Please, Master, fuck your boy into this mattress... Your good boy needs it... Pleasepleaseplease...”

Shaun slipped his fingers out of Percy and wiped it off before slicking his own cock and lining himself up. “As you wish,” he purred before pushing in. “Ohh.... fuck...”

Percy let out a long moan as he was pushed into, gripping the sheets even harder than before, careful not to touch Shaun unless told to. “Fuck! Fuck, Master, you feel so good! Ohh, Gods... Gods yes...”

Shaun moved his hands to Percy’s hips and set a slow, steady pace. “Gods, Percival... fuck, you feel good too... my good boy,” he moaned.

“Master... Say your pet’s name...” Percy said with a low moan without really thinking, suddenly widening his eyes when he realized how bossy and bratty that had been. “Shit...”

Shaun gave Percy a dark look and moved his hands quickly up the pale man’s body. “Hmm... I seem to recall you wanting a certain punishment... I think you deserve it now,” he said, picking up the pace of his thrusts quickly.

Percy’s eyes remained wide as he felt Shaun’s hand move around his neck, knowing deep down he wasn’t going to hurt him, but he still felt that rush of fear. “Master... Master, yes!”

Shaun slowly squeezed his hands around Percy’s neck, choking him. He kept his thrusts in time to reciting Percy’s full name, squeezing just a little tighter each time. “Percival... Fredrickstein... von Musel... Klossowski... de Rolo... the third... fuck, my good little pet...”

Though he could have still made noises while being choked out, Percy decided to stay quiet like a good boy. With each part of his name that Shaun said, Percy got that much closer to cumming. It was the praise that finally did him in, and he exploded between them. “Fuck!” he gasped out, mouthing words as he continued, barely a whisper. “Please don’t stop, Master, please! Oh, fuck! Make me... Please choke me so I pass out, Master...”

Shaun groaned and smiled when Percy came, the whole scene spurring him on more. “Fuck, oh yes... good boy, Percival,” he moaned, thrusting harder, getting closer. Shaun pressed his thumbs against Percy’s neck harder, but with measured care not to actually hurt him. “You’re good, you’re so good...”

Percy felt his windpipe closing up, and the blood vessels in his neck being blocked, and the rush of adrenaline it caused so soon after cumming caused Percy’s head to spin immediately. His knuckles were white from gripping the bedsheets and trying to control himself from reaching up and touching Shaun. “Masssss—terrrrr....” he whispered.

Shaun shuddered. “Fuck.. I’m so close... do you want me to cum inside you, little pet?” he asked, panting. “Gods... fuck...”

“Please...” Percy managed to whisper. He was close to passing out but wanted to feel himself being filled by his Master, and hoped that when he did cum, Shaun wouldn’t loosen the hold he had on Percy’s throat.

With that, Shaun toppled over the edge, cumming deep inside Percy. “Oohhh, fuck!!” he groaned, slowing his hips as he rode it out. His hands squeezed just a little tighter...

Smiling blearily up at Shaun, feeling himself being filled with cum, and that added pressure to his neck, Percy whispered three little words before his sight faded. “Love you, Master...” He hoped, in that moment, that Shaun would let him rest in that state for a few moments before trying to wake him up, as long as he was breathing regularly.

Shaun breathed heavily for a moment before slowly releasing his grip. “Ah... fuck...” he murmured. He pulled out carefully and stood to go to the bathroom to clean up. Shaun returned with a damp washcloth and started to clean Percy up as best he could.

Percy’s breath returned to him, breathing regularly, his skin returning to that delicate pale color he was known for. He began to stir when he felt the warm cloth coast over his skin, and he smiled up at Shaun. “Mind reader...”

Shaun smiled and leaned in to kiss Percy. “I know what my lovers like,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“Very good, and though a bit tired, I’m not ready for sleep yet,” Percy said with a yawn, finally reaching up and touching Shaun’s face, pulling him back in for another kiss. “Is it alright for me to stay the night if I have to get up early to get things ready for the rehearsal party tomorrow? We can go get breakfast together, but I have to be on my way to the office by nine am...”

“Ugh, that’s so early... but yes, it’s fine,” Shaun said with a smile. “I would love to do breakfast with you.” He tossed the washcloth over his shoulder and lay down next to Percy. “That was really fucking hot...”

“It was incredibly hot, yes,” Percy said with a smile, snuggling up with his lover, his head resting on the edge of Shaun’s chest. “I should very much like to do this again, just... not the night before a big event like my best friend’s wedding festivities.”

“Ha! Yes, our timing could have been a little better,” Shaun said. “Tomorrow kicks off a couple of very big days for all of us.” He brushed his hands through Percy’s hair, playing with the texture.

“Indeed it does,” Percy said with a tired smile. “Love you, Shaun...”

Shaun smiled and had to suppress a yawn. “Love you too, Percy...”

Percy grabbed his phone from the side table, lifting it above them, snapping a few pictures of them for the group chat. “Look what finally happened! 😙😍💜💙!”

Shaun wrapped his arms around Percy and held him close. “And hopefully it’ll happen again, yes?”

“Oh yes, it should definitely happen again,” Percy said, snuggling closer to Shaun. A few texts from others came in as they lay there. Both twins chimed in at about the same moment.

“Our sexy men, Meowww,” Vax texted. “I look forward to getting home to both of you...”

Vex texted over, “Ooo, Percy darling, you look like he treated you right!”

Percy quickly set his alarm for 7 AM so they could get up and go to breakfast, before putting his phone down again and moving to cuddle with Shaun again. “I feel like we need to set up a rotation so that everyone gets equal attention from our lovers,” he said with a yawn.

“Mmm, that sounds nice... as long as it’s not micro-managed, right? I think most of us have a preference for our spouses,” Shaun said. “Are you ready for bed then?”

“Oh, of course, my wife is my priority, and your husband is yours,” Percy said with a nod. “I just mean that we don’t want anyone to feel left out.” He yawned again and nodded against Shaun’s shoulder. “Yes, let’s go to bed.”

Shaun pulled up the sheets and turned off the light. “I get what you mean,” he said. “Goodnight, Percival.” Without another word, Percy slipped peacefully into sleep, letting out a soft, contented whimper as his consciousness faded into dreams.


	43. Strawberry Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Kiki's wedding brings out a lot of drama!

The morning of the Lionette wedding dawned, not nearly as bright and sunny as the brides would have liked. In fact, Beau was awakened by the sound of thunder outside Yasha’s apartment. The rain was pouring down... “I thought we prayed to the Stormlord to keep the rain away today...” Beau said, not too loudly, since Yasha was still trying to sleep. But she could tell that Yasha was awake as well. “I’m glad that pretty much everything is inside...”

Yasha mumbled as she woke up. She rolled over in bed and lay her arm across Beau’s torso. “I guess he has other plans... but it’ll be fine. A little wet, but fine.” Beau smiled, a little sleepily. It was still early, and hair and makeup artists weren’t showing up for a few hours. She heard Calianna in the kitchen, singing softly as she prepared the breakfast setup that they had ordered for this morning. From the delightful smell of bacon and eggs and sausage and potatoes, the hot food had just been delivered. “Mmmm, should we go get breakfast now, or wait a little while for Cali to get it set up completely?”

“Hmm... we could go keep her company? That sounds like a nice thing for us to do,” Yasha said. She raised a hand to brush some hair out of Beau’s face. “Just... no sneaking bacon into your pockets, yeah?”

“My dress doesn’t have pockets, Yash,” Beau chuckled. “And besides, there’s going to be plenty of food around today, between this breakfast, the post-ceremony family lunch, the reception tonight, and the polycule after-party... I won’t be getting hungry, I don’t think.”

“Mmm, true... you know I was just teasing, right?” Yasha asked a little quietly. She gave Beau’s hip a pat. “Come on, let’s go see Calianna.”

Beau leaned in and kissed Yasha gently. “Of course, I know you were teasing, Babe!” she said, reaching for the door handle after throwing on a robe that said “bride” on the back and tossing one to Yasha that said “girlfriend”. Cali had been given one as well, but since she would be working, she would not be wearing it until it was time for getting-ready photos. “Let’s go see Calianna!”

Calianna smiled brightly when she heard the door of the bedroom open and saw Beau and Yasha come out. “Good morning, Lovelies! Breakfast is almost ready! Mimosas are on the bar, and the buffet will be ready in just a few minutes!”

Yasha moved around the bar into the kitchen to give Cali a hug and a kiss. “Good morning, Sunshine,” she said. “How are you doing?”

Calianna wrapped her arms around Yasha’s much larger body, kissing her back eagerly. “I’m great, but quite busy,” she said. “Since you two are up earlier than expected, though, I’ll be able to sit and enjoy breakfast with you, and then I need to go ensure that all the dresses are completely ready to go, and call and make sure Percy is up and getting everyone else ready before we meet at the venue to make sure everything is all set up and ready for when Beau and her bride meet for the first look.”

“I’m still amazed at how you and Percy and the rest of the ladies have so much to do on event days, and don’t completely lose your minds,” Beau said, moving over and sandwiching Cali between her and Yasha.

“Beau, Yasha...” Cali whined. “I don’t have time for dallying... But, Mistress Yasha, I promise I’ll make it up to you for making you wait...”

Yasha smiled and kissed the top of Calianna’s head. “Don’t worry about it, darling,” she said, stepping away and pulling Beau with her. “Come on, our little dragon is very busy today, we should let her work.” Yasha walked back around to the other side of the bar and took a seat and a drink.

“I can’t wait to see everything come together!” Beau said excitedly. “We’ve been planning this wedding for so long, it seemed sometimes like the day would never get here.” She lifted a glass, motioning for Cali to do the same. “But we did it, Ladies! Im gettin’ married today!”

A sudden clap of thunder nearly drowned out the loud knocking on the apartment door. “That must be Keg, Jester and Molly!” Cali said, moving to answer the door. Caleb, Caduceus, Fjord, Grog, and Scanlan were going to the Gilmore home to get ready, and Pike, Kima, and Allura would be joining Keyleth at the De Rolo home. All three homes would be getting a large breakfast delivered, and everyone would be starting the buzz of mimosas early.

“I hope Caleb is alright with this storm,” Beau said softly, not wanting her best friend to have to deal

As Cali opened the door, Jester stepped inside and greeted her with a big hug. “Hiii Cali!! Oh hi Yasha, hi Beau!” she said cheerfully. “We’re here and we’re not soaked to the bone.”

Soon, all three of them were in, shaking off umbrellas before leaning them against the wall next to the door. “Alright, the hair and makeup team of Jester and Molly are here. Breakfast first though?” Molly asked, moving to the kitchen and stealing a piece of bacon.

“Oh, nonononono, you ladies are my bridesmaids!” Beau said, looking to Cali for confirmation. “We hired hair and makeup outside of our group so that you could all enjoy yourselves today and get pampered. You’re not working today!”

“See, Molly, I told you!” Keg said, poking Molly’s arm gently and teasingly.

Molly looked a little embarrassed but smiled. “Okay okay, you were right,” she said. Molly took a seat at the bar next to Yasha and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Did anyone check on Caleb yet, with the storm and all?”

“Oh!” Jester said, whipping out her phone. “Lemme do that right now... hey, Cay-leb... how are you doing? is the storm bothering you? let us know!” she read out loud before hitting ‘send’. “There.” Caleb texted back quickly that he was inside and safe with Caduceus and everyone else at Vax and Shaun’s house, and that he had earplugs and the blinds were all closed to keep out the light of the lightning. He’d have been drinking if he could have...

“I’m glad he’s safe and coping okay with it,” Beau said, sipping on her mimosa. “Let him know I’ll have a drink for him and the babies.”

Jester took a photo of Beau toasting her mimosa and sent it to Caleb. “Beau’s drinking in your and the babies honor... going afk... see you later xxx ooo.” She slipped the phone back into her pocket before sitting with Beau. “So what’s the agenda after breakfast?”

“Hair and makeup will be here in about an hour, and the photographer will be here in about two hours, about the time everyone’s hair is done, and finishing touches are going on makeup,” Cali said, looking over her itinerary. “The Bridesmaids will get dressed after everyone’s robe pictures are done, and then we help Beau into her dress, and bridal party pictures finish up about ten, and we head to the venue in the limousine.”

“I’m still a little surprised you’re wearing a dress,” Molly said. “But really, I can’t wait to see what you two look like all put together.”

Yasha nudged Molly a little. “Come on, it’s a great excuse to wear something *really* fancy,” she said.

“Why would it surprise you that I’m wearing a dress, Mols?” Beau said with a slightly incredulous look. “After being forced to wear men’s clothing most of my life, I sure as hell ain’t gonna wear a tux for my wedding. And besides... I fell in love with this dress the moment I saw it in Kleinfeld’s.”

Having the much wealthier members of their polycule helping pay for most of the wedding had afforded her the chance to go to New York and buy the dress of her dreams! That had been a fun trip with Kiki, Vax, Vex, and Percy, and Kiki had found her dress there too! The people there had even coordinated the searches to make that the dresses worked well together, even though Beau and Kiki didn’t get to see each other in the dresses they had picked out.

“On the same note, Beauregard, thank you for letting me wear my kilt today,” Keg said, leaning over and kissing Beau, their eyes sparkling with gratitude. “It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Babe!” Beau said, her smile wide after the kiss. “I love you, and I want you to be comfortable!”

Molly just smiled and shrugged. “You give off a strong ‘pant-suit lesbian’ vibe is all,” she said simply. “And I know. You and Kiki are going to look great.”

“Most of the time, yeah, and I’ll be changing into a fancy dress suit for the sendoff,” Beau said with a small laugh. She pulled out her phone and took a selfie, sending it to Kiki’s phone. “Come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold!”

Meanwhile, Percy, Vex, and Keyleth were just waking up. Percy has been awakened by the thunder, but now was just laying there, listening to the rain fall on the skylight as he looked over some messages on his phone. One of the household hired help was handling the breakfast delivery, leaving him a bit more peace to spend time with his wife and girlfriend. The day would get busy in an hour or so.

Vex stirred awake and stretched her arms towards Percy. “Mmmm... merning...” she grumbled, burying her face into the pillow. On his other side, Keyleth pressed her cold feet to Percy’s legs, but stayed asleep.

Percy instinctively pulled his legs away from Kiki, gasping at the cold in her feet. He smiled and moved a little closer to Vex, pulling her close to him. “Good morning, My Lady Vex’ahlia... You can go back to sleep for a bit longer if you’d like. Breakfast will be ready for you and Kiki when she wakes up.”

“Mmm... no... what time is it? Should we get up?” Vex asked.

Keyleth blinked awake and snuggled up against Percy’s back. “Mmm... good morning... warm...”

“It’s not even six am, Love,” Percy said, suddenly sandwiched in by two of the most beautiful women in the world. “We had the alarm set for 6:30, remember? Pike will be here at seven to help the two of you get ready. The boys are all headed over to your brother’s house, and everyone will be heading to the venue around 10 for the first look at 11, and the ceremony is at noon. I’ll have to leave here no later than 8:30 though.”

“Yeah... okay,” Vex said, then yawned. “We could go back to sleep for a little...” she said. “At least until the alarm...”

“Go right ahead, Dearest,” Percy said, basking in the warmth of the women in his bed, and relaxed by the sound of the rain. His biggest concern with the rain was ensuring that no one’s outfits were ruined in puddles passing between cars and buildings. He soon heard the sound of snoring from Vex, and wondered if Keyleth was also asleep again.

Keyleth was trying to go back to sleep, curled up against her space heater of a boyfriend, but the anxiety of the day ahead of her was making her wake up before the alarm. “Mmmm...” Keyleth grumbled quietly. “I can’t sleep...”

“Perfectly understandable, Sweetheart,” Percy purred in her ear softly. “We’re all here for you, and you’re going to be an amazing bride, and an amazing wife.” He turned over and pulled her closer. “Just remember to look my way if the anxiety starts getting to you, alright?”

“Yeah...” Kiki said, hugging Percy close as well. “I know it’s going to be fine, I’m just... well, you know. A mess,” she said with a small smile.

“But you’re our mess,” Percy said, pressing his lips against hers tenderly. “If there’s anything you want to talk about, we could either talk very softly, or we could go out and cuddle on the couch and let our Lady sleep.”

“I’m up for going to the couch,” Keyleth said. She slipped carefully and quietly out of bed, pulling Percy with her. Percy carefully grabbed the large bear plush from the side of the bed and pushed it into Vex’s arms. It was always there, especially when Percy had needed to leave for events or business trips and Vex had still wanted to cuddle.

Following Keyleth into the outer room of the bedroom suite, Percy grabbed a blanket to keep them warm and comfortable. “Now then, Darling... How can I help calm your nerves? I’m open to a few ideas...”

Keyleth sighed and curled up next to Percy. “I just want everything to go right, you know? And it’s already not, what with the storm... but it’s far too late to put anything off...”

“It’s going to be a wonderful day, even with the rain, Darling,” Percy said with a smile. “We knew that it stood a chance of raining, so I’m glad we planned for everything to be indoors. The biggest concern is getting from cars to buildings, to be honest. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Kiki smiled a little. “Yeah... we’ll be careful to pick up our dresses,” she said. “I can’t wait to see Beau all dressed up...”

“Oh, you’re going to love her dress,” Percy said, his fingers intertwining with Kiki’s. “She made sure, when we were all in New York that I ensured that both your dresses worked together completely, and oh, do they ever. I’ll show you both the picture, at the first look, that I took of both of you standing around the corner from each other in your dresses. You remember that, right?”

Keyleth nodded. “Yeah, that was a lot of fun,” she said. “I barely kept myself from peeking around the corner at her.”

“I dare say she may have preemptively divorced you if you’d done that,” Percy teased, chuckling lightly. “But you both looked beautiful, and that was without full hair and makeup.”

“Mmm, I know... this is going to be a great day.” She was still a little nervous, but Keyleth trusted Percy and everyone involved with the wedding planning. All she had to do was show up and get married. “I feel a little better now...”

“It is indeed going to be a great day,” Percy said, kissing Kiki gently. “I know you’re getting married today, but would you like to just sit here and snog for a bit until the alarm goes off? I have to go two weeks without kissing you and I’m going to miss it greatly.”

Kiki laughed a little, Percy’s comment suddenly releasing the rest of her tension. “Yes, we absolutely can make out in the time we have left,” she said, turning on the couch a little to be more comfortable.

“Hmmm, thank you,” Percy hummed, his lips descending onto hers a bit more greedily once she was comfortable. He opened his mouth a little to invite her in, knowing how much she enjoyed exploring his mouth with her tongue. He moaned a little to encourage her as well. “Oh, Keyleth...”

Keyleth deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up to cup the back of Percy’s head, playing with his hair. “Mmm... Percy...”

Percy put his hand up to Kiki’s cheek before gently moving it down to massage her breast. “Tell me if you don’t want me touching you somewhere, alright?”

Kiki nodded and moaned gently as Percy touched her. “I’m not up for... more than making out,” she said before capturing his lips again.

“Understandably so,” Percy muttered. Besides, that pussy was reserved for Beauregard only over the next two weeks. He moaned into her mouth again, loving the feeling of her hand in his hair. “Pull my hair... please...”

Keyleth smiled against Percy’s lips before tugging at the short hairs at the back of his head. “Mmm, I know you love it...”

“Mmmmm, yessss...” Percy purred, his long-ish grey-white head falling back a bit. “Have I told you yet how much I’m going to miss you while you’re on your honeymoon?”

“No,” Keyleth said, leaning in to kiss at Percy’s neck. “I’d say the same, but I’ll be busy with my new wife.”

“And I’ll be busy with my wife as well, but I’ll still miss you greatly,” he said, craning his neck to give her more space to kiss. “You’re so perfect... Beauregard is a lucky woman.”

“Mm, thank you,” Kiki said. She nipped slowly up Percy’s neck and jawline before kissing him again.

Oh, how Percy wanted to keep going, to continue the shenanigans that the three of them had engaged in the night before, but Percy heard the alarm going off on his phone, as well as music coming from the bedroom alarm. He groaned and gave Kiki one more solid kiss on the lips. “Time to get up and going for the day, Beautiful Bride of Beauregard Lionette...”

“Awww... do I gotta?” Kiki asked, playful and a little childish. She rested her head back on the couch before sighing and tossing the blanket off. “Alright... when is breakfast getting here?”  
Matthew Paul:  
“It should already have been delivered, but I told the staff not to disturb us until 6:30,” Percy said, and no sooner had he finished speaking, there was a knock on the door of the suite and a buzz from the intercom.

“Sir, breakfast has been delivered and is waiting for you all in the getting-ready room prepared for Ms. Keyleth,” came the voice of Laina over the intercom once Percy had answered.

“Thank you, Laina,” Percy said with a smile, his stomach growling at the mention of food. “We’ll be out in a few minutes.”

The music from the bedroom alarm stopped and Vex walked out a few minutes later, wrapped in a fuzzy robe. “Thanks for letting me sleep, guys... is breakfast ready?”

“Just got delivered, Darling,” Percy said, smiling and standing up to kiss his wife good morning. Looking at his phone when it buzzed, he saw that Pike was texting him, letting them know that she had arrived a bit early. “It looks like Pike has arrived as well. I’ll tell her to meet us in the dressing room for breakfast, and your hair and makeup artists, and the photographer, should be here shortly as well.”

Vex slowly raised her arms in a sleepy ‘woo’ gesture. “Gods I need coffee.” She took Keyleth and Percy each by the hand pulled them up into a group hug. “I love you,” Vex said.

Keyleth smiled and rested her head on top of Vex’s. “We love you too, Vexie.”

“That we do, My Darling,” Percy said, relishing this intimate and tender moment. He didn’t want this to end, but he knew that there was a lot to do. “Come now, Ladies, lets go get breakfast, and then I need to come back and get dressed so I can leave by 8:30.”

The three of them made their way down to the ready room. “Hi Pike!” Vex and Keyleth chimed almost at the same time when they saw her.

“Hi, guys!” Pike said, standing from where she had been seated, sipping on a cup of coffee and eating a bagel. “Good morning to all of you!” She set her cup down and moved over to give the three of them a big hug, then moved back to let them get their food. She made eye contact with Percy, smiling and shifting her eyes over to the kosher items he’d included in the spread — Fish sticks, chicken tenders, and turkey bacon!

The morning went rather quickly, and Percy had to go before he really wanted to. With one last kiss after getting dressed in his formal suit, he departed the house and headed for the venue. Pike chatted with Vex and Kiki as they all got their hair and makeup done, sipping on mimosas and then a bit of wine. Finally, just before ten, right on time, Kiki was completely ready.

“Keyleth, you look absolutely stunning!” Pike said with a bright, brilliant smile. She looked over at Vex then. “And you look lovely as always.”

“Thank you so much, Pike,” Keyleth said, bending down to hug the smaller woman. Now that she was ready, Kiki was finding it harder to keep herself from tearing up. “Oh, come on, let’s get out to the limo,” she said.

Vex’ahlia nodded and helped Kiki pick up her dress as they made their way out of the house. “Easy now, watch your step,” she said, a little nervously. They all made it into the limo without too much fuss, Keyleth taking up one whole section of seats with her dress.

“Thank you so much, Pike,” Keyleth said, bending down to hug the smaller woman. Now that she was ready, Kiki was finding it harder to keep herself from tearing up. “Oh, come on, let’s get out to the limo,” she said.

Vex’ahlia nodded and helped Kiki pick up her dress as they made their way out of the house. “Easy now, watch your step,” she said, a little nervously.

Pike and one of Percy’s employees held up umbrellas over Vex and Kiki’s heads, doing their best to keep them dry. The driver of the limo got out and opened the door to reveal Keyleth’s dad, holding a small box in his hands. “Kaitiake, Keyleth...”

“Oh! Kaitiake, daddy,” Keyleth said. She approached him and greeted her father with a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I wouldn’t miss this day for the world, my dear precious daughter,” Korrin said, kissing her forehead gently. “I’m excited to finally meet my granddaughter this morning too. I have a gift for you...” He presented her with the box in his hand, holding a necklace that her mother had worn for their wedding years ago. “Your mother wore this necklace the day that she married me. She wanted you to wear it the day you got married.”

Keyleth felt herself getting choked up again. “Oh... oh Daddy...” She took the slim box from him and opened it, revealing the beautiful necklace.

Vex gazed at it over Kiki’s shoulder, still holding the back of the dress off the ground. “Oh, darling... it’s beautiful... you’ll look so lovely in it.”

Pike stayed silent in this moment, watching her friend have this tender moments. Korrin took the necklace from the box and placed the necklace around Keyleth’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, Keyleth. Your mother would have been too. Now, let’s get you into the limousine before you and your friends get soaked.”

Keyleth nodded. “Thank you so much,” she said. Pike held open the door for Kiki and Vex to get in and situated.

A little while later, the limousine pulled into the covered waiting area of the venue, where a red carpet had been placed, leading inside. There stood Beau in her equally magnificent dress, turned around so that she wouldn’t see Kiki until she tapped her on the shoulder. Pike, Vex, and Korrin quickly got out of the limo and joined the rest of the wedding party to watch the first look happen.

“Breathe, Beau, just breathe...” Beau muttered under her breath.

Keyleth bounced excitedly on her feet, then walked up behind Beau. “Hey Beau...” she said sweetly, tapping her on the shoulder.

Beau felt the tap on her shoulder, and heard her beloved’s voice, and prepared herself to start crying. She turned around, looking up and down at the visage of her bride, gasping and trying not to let her tears of joy to ruin her makeup. “Kiki... Oh my gods... You look... Wow...” She took Kiki’s hands in hers and kissed the back of one of them. “I’m having a hard time finding the right words here.”

Keyleth squeezed Beau’s hands in return. “I can’t find the words either... Beau, you’re so beautiful,” she said. Kiki wanted to kiss her, wanted to rush in and be married already. “Fuck, they’re gonna have to fix my makeup,” she laughed.

“Mine too,” Beau said, dabbing at her eyes. Thankfully, there were makeup artists waiting at a moment’s notice throughout the day, so that wasn’t going to be an issue. She leaned in and kissed Kiki gently. “I’m glad we opted for a first look... so I can be an emotional mess here and not in front everybody in the ceremony.”

Keyleth felt her heart swell when Beau kissed her. “Me too... I mean, I’m sure I’ll be a mess again, just maybe less of one,” she said.

After a few more moments of this, Percy motioned for Vax and Shaun to bring over Rowan, and for Korrin to come over as well. “Korrin, say hello to your granddaughter, Rowan...” Percy said. Vax carefully placed Rowan in Korrin’s arms, and the older man immediately melted.

“Such a beautiful little one,” Korrin said as the little one cooed at him. “She will grow up strong, like her mothers and grandmother. She will be patient, gentle, and trustworthy, like her father...” He looked over at Vax briefly with a smile, then to everyone else. “With the help of her family here, she will be a true warrior in whatever her future entails. Kaitiake, Rowan...”

“Let’s go finish getting ready for our ceremony, Darling,” Beau said. “I can’t wait to see you walking down to aisle toward me...”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Kiki said.

Vex took her arm, saying a quick, “This way, dear,” as they shuffled off to their section of the venue.

Beau stood there for a minute before Molly and Jester grabbed her hands, pulling her off to her waiting room. “Come on, Darlin,” Molly said softly. “Gotta get that mascara cleaned up...”

“Okay, okay, yeah, let’s go,” Beau said, giving one last look at Keyleth as she disappeared around the corner and into an elevator.

Once Molly and Jester got Beau into her own room, Jester started carefully dabbing at Beau’s eyes with a tissue. “You okay, honey?” she asked.

“I’m better than okay,” Beau said, her tears drying but her voice still full of emotion. “I’m about to marry my absolute best friend in the world, and I’m surrounded by more family today than I have been in years... You and everybody else in our polycule are my whole life... Molly... Jester... Yasha... I love you ladies...”

“We love you too,” Molly and Yasha said together, though they kept a short distance, and Beau appreciated that. She looked deeply into Jester’s eyes before leaning in and kissing her.

“Thank you, Jess, for always being here for me,” she said tenderly. “I don’t say it enough, but I don’t know what my life would be like without you in it.”

Jester smiled and pressed her forehead to Beau’s. “Same to you, Beau... I don’t know where I would be without you. I don’t want to know, because honestly? This is just about everything I could ask for,” she said.

“Chaos Crew, yeah?” Beau said, kissing her again.

Jester wrapped her arms around Beau and kissed her more firmly. “Yeah, Chaos Crew,” she said with a smile.

Beau returned the kiss with a smile before carefully pulling out of her girlfriend’s embrace, turning to Yasha. “How are you and our little one doing, Yash?” She moved over and placed a hand on Yasha’s belly, feeling movement. “Oooh, he’s moving a lot. Not giving you too much trouble, is he?”

Yasha smiled and rubbed a hand over her stomach. “He’s just excited... he knows this is a big day,” she said. “He’s moving a lot but... not hard, you know? I’m okay.”

“I’m glad,” Beau said quietly, leaning down and kissing the baby bump. “I’m so happy... I’m nervous as fuck, but I couldn’t be happier.”

Yasha took a moment to hug Beau tightly. “I love you, Beau,” she said quietly. “You’re going to go out there, and you and Keyleth are going to be wonderful wives to each other.”

“Thank you, Babe...” Beau said, holding tightly to her. “Dinner, you and me, as soon as I get back into town? Both of you, on different nights. Kiki’s got a date planned with Vax, and with Vex and Percy. I need dates with my girls too...” She looked over to Molly too. “And you and I need to stream that new game that’s coming out next week! We’ll be a week behind the rest of the streaming world, but you’ll have time to practice.”

“You got it, Doll,” Molly said with a grin. Just then, a knock came to the door and Shaun came in. “Hello there, Shaun...”

“Hello, Molly,” Shaun said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How are you ladies doing?”

“We’re good,” Molly said, kissing his lips gently in return. “Is it time to go, then? Or are we still waiting for a few minutes?”  
“A couple more minutes,” Beau said. “The ceremony is in 10 minutes, and we move from here to the inner waiting room in about five minutes. Keyleth will be in the outer waiting room until we walk into the chapel.”

“And Caleb and Caduceus are there waiting for us, right?” Jester asked.

“Right you are,” Shaun replied. “Everything seems to be on schedule.”

“Of course, everything is running to plan, because I’m here supervising!” Percy said with a grin as he walked into the room. He immediately walked over to Beau and smiled. “You look absolutely wonderful, My Dear. Do right by my best friend, now... or trust me, you won’t like me...” A flash of warning in his eyes was soon covered by his obvious trust in Beau not to betray or knowingly hurt Keyleth.

“Percy, you know I’d never hurt Kiki,” Beau said, seeing that trust in Percy’s eyes and grinning. “If I ever break her heart, which won’t ever happen, by the way... I give you full permission to shoot me in mine.”

After getting Beau’s makeup fixed, and a few more minutes of socializing, the five of them made their way down to the waiting room, where Caleb and Caduceus greeted them. “Ah, hello ladies,” Caleb said, standing. “Beau, you look absolutely lovely.”

“And you, my friend, look dashing in that kilt, Caleb!” Beau said, glad that they had gone this direction for the boys in the group. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug.

Everyone was gathered now, everyone except for Keyleth and Korrin, who were in the outer waiting room. Percy carefully arranged everyone before hopping into his place in line. First was Caleb/Caduceus, then Jester/Fjord, Molly/Yasha, Nott/Yeza, and Beau and Shaun would enter. After that would be Vex/Percy, Pike/Scanlan, Grog was flower-carrier, Vax would enter carrying Rowan, and then the outer doors would open for Korrin and Kiki.

It seemed that it was only moments before the music began playing, and the doors opened. “Let’s do this!” Beau said excitedly.

Keyleth could hear the music get just a little louder as the doors opened for Beau. “Oh geez... it’s happening, this is really happening,” she said, suddenly nervous again.

“Indeed it is, Keyleth, and you’re doing wonderfully,” Korrin said, kissing his daughter’s hand softly. “We all love you.” The doors opened, and there was everyone that Keyleth and Beau knew and loved, waiting for Kiki to begin walking down the aisle.

Beau was once again a mess as she watched those doors open. “Kiki...” she breathed.

Keyleth had her arm linked with her dad’s and tightened the loop upon seeing Beau at the altar, waiting for her. She could feel tears of joy pricking at the corners of her eyes again. “Beau...” And if Kiki walked a little faster, well, she couldn’t help it. Korrin kept his eyes on Kiki, guiding her up to where Beau was waiting for them with Lieve’Tel, who had graciously agreed to officiate the ceremony. Beau met them at the bottom of the steps and Korrin placed Kiki’s hand in Beau’s, then kissed Kiki on the cheek softly.

“It is my honor to give my daughter’s hand in marriage to you, Beauregard Lionette,” Korrin said, holding both women’s hands together for a few moments. “Take care of her, and she will take care of you.”

“I will, I promise...” Beau said, moving to guide Kiki back up to the top of the platform. “You are so beautiful, Honey...”

“You too,” Keyleth whispered. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Beau, all of her. Her face, her dress, her hands. Kiki squeezed Beau’s hands and the two of them turned to Lieve’Tel.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here to bear witness to the joining of these two wonderful women in the bonds of marriage,” Lieve began in the traditional manner. “They are not just joining two people; they are combining two families into one. And this family, while not traditional in structure, is no less a family. A chose family, that is often stronger than blood.” As Lieve continued her speech, Beau looked deeply into her bride’s eyes. There she saw more love than she could have ever hoped for until now. And she could feel the eyes of all of her family members on them.

“The brides have chosen to exchange vows that they have written,” Lieve said. “Keyleth, I’ll have you go first.”

“Beau... when we first met, I had no idea what a huge impact you would have on my life. I never could have imagined that we’d end up here. You were... such a useless lesbian when we started dating,” Keyleth said with a laugh. “But I remember, for our third date, I woke up sick. Instead of calling it off, you just came over and took care of me. That’s when I knew I was in love with you.” Kiki paused there to collect her thoughts. “Beauregard. I promise to be my best self, and to push you to be your best self. I will always be here for you, through thick and thin, no matter what. I love you.”

“I was a real mess when we met,” Beau began. “I was in one of your classes, dealing with the sh... the abuse I dealt with when I was a teenager, and my body issues. You saw something in me in that class that not even I saw in myself back then. You worked with me and pushed me to be better. I’m just sorry that it took me so long after that class ended to finally ask you on a date. I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you almost immediately after our first date, but I know I’m a hard one to love. I would, and will, do almost anything for you, Kiki. I look forward to the rest of our lives... to giving you children... to growing old with you. I love you, Keyleth. I promise to be my best self for you, to be a shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold, a warm place to come home to. Forever and always...”

“Because this family is already growing, we need to include this beautiful child in this joining,” Lieve said, inviting Vax up with Rowan for the naming ritual. “Do the three of you, as the parents of this child, pledge to care for her, love her, and raise her to be the best she can be?”

Keyleth sniffed and wiped carefully at her eyes, she was so moved by Beau’s speech. “I do...”

“I do,” both Vax and Beau said in turn.

“Let it be known to all that this child’s name shall be Rowan Meryl Lionette, and that the soon to be named Beauregard and Keyleth Lionette, and Vax’ildan Gilmore, have taken upon themselves the responsibility of caring for her to the best of their ability,” Lieve said with a smile. “Vax’ildan, you may return to your seat with little Rowan. Beau and Kiki, please take each other by the hand.” Beau took Kiki’s hand and smiled brightly, tears still trickling down her face. Their rings were exchanged, and a unity candle lit. “With the exchange of rings and the lighting of the unity candle, the joining of Beau and Keyleth is complete. I now declare that they are beloved wives, spouses for life. You may kiss your bride...”

Keyleth wrapped her arms over Beau’s shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, leaning on her just a little. “I love you,” she whispered, pulling back just a bit.

“I love you too, Kiki...” Without warning, Beau spun Kiki around a little, dipping her gently before going in for another kiss as the crowd went wild.

“I am pleased to present Mrs and Mrs Lionette!” Lieve said with a brilliant smile. She was joined by Bertrand on the stage and they quietly walked away so that they could prepare to have fun with everyone else at the reception later.

As Beau let her back up, Kiki smiled wide. “I love you... shall we away, wifey?”

“Yeah, I want a bit of alone time with my wife...” Beau said before raising their hands and celebration. She led Keyleth back up the aisle, followed by their wedding party, this time Shaun joining Vax in the recessional.

As the parties walked up the aisle, Fjord saw a face he hadn’t seen in months, since a few weeks after that night in Wisconsin... A head of curly red hair from Keyleth’s side of the chapel, those sea-green eyes staring at him.

Jester noticed Fjord getting distracted and squeezed his arm slightly. “Hey, you okay, Fjord?”

Marion was looking over all the guests who had shown up, as they started filing out. She spotted a familiar looking man, his sleek black hair and pointed beard unmistakable. “It can’t be...”

Fjord was quickly drawn back to his fiancée, and he looked at Jester with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Honey,” he said. “I’m fine. I just saw someone I thought I recognized.”

From across the room, a colleague of Keyleth’s was also scanning the room. While he was there for Keyleth, Bastion had been watching Jester. Her mannerisms, and her overall look reminded him of a woman he had loved dearly, years ago. One that he had spent many amazing nights with, and many wonderful days working to make money to bring her gifts and help her financially when she needed it.

One that... he was suddenly also seeing, who was looking right at him. “Marion? No possible way...” He wasn’t sure he should approach or walk away. It was clear they had seen each other.

Marion noticed when she made eye contact with the man across the room. She startled a bit when she saw him mouthing her name. As the other guests left the room, Marion found her way across to him. “Bastion?”

“Marion... It’s been... over twenty years...” Bastion said, finding himself unable to escape easily. “You look... as lovely as ever.” He found it easy to speak compliments to her. Who was he kidding? He was still just as much in love with her as the last night he’d spent with her. “How have you been, Darling?”

“Well,” Marion said. “I’ve been well...” She found herself suddenly without any words. “How... what are you doing here? How do you know the brides?”

“I’ve actually been a teacher at Illinois State for about ten years now,” Bastion said, a proud smile on his face. “I’m in the business department, so I’ve had occasion to spend professional time with Keyleth, and Beau had a class from me at the same time she was taking a class from Keyleth.”

“Ah... umm, Bastion. We really need to talk,” Marion said. “You should come to the Sky Restaurant sometime. Soon. I need to go, but... here, let me give you my number,” she said, holding out her hand for his phone.

“I will definitely call you, right away,” Bastion said, his smile brightening as he handed her his phone. “And I’ll see where my schedule permits me to come see you. I’ve missed you... Rather a lot.”

Marion sighed and smiled at that. “I’ve missed you too... please, call me before you come over, okay?”

“I’ll send you a text message to make arrangements,” he said. “That way you can be comfortable when you respond and not put on the spot. It’s much easier for both of us, if I recall, to communicate in writing.”

“Yes, that’s... that’s true,” Marion said, still with a small smile.

Jester had come back into the chapel at this point and touched her mom’s elbow. “Come on, Momma, it’s time for pictures!” She noticed Bastion then. “Oh hello, I’m Jester!”

“How wonderful to meet you, Jester,” Bastion said, a practiced smile crossing his face, though his mind was reeling. She was just a little over twenty years old. The timing fit perfectly... Was this young lady his daughter? “I’m sorry to keep you from the events of the day, Ladies. Perhaps I shall see you at the reception?”

Jester nodded quickly. “I’ll be there for sure, but...” and she looked to her mom again.

“Oh, umm... I’m just staying for pictures, I have to... get back home, you know how it goes,” Marion said a little nervously.

“I understand,” Bastion said softly. He reached out for Marion’s hand, hoping she would take his so he could kiss it. “I look forward to our little chat, Miss Marion.”

Marion placed her hand in Bastion’s and smiled when he kissed it. She squeezed his hand briefly before following Jester out of the chapel.  
“Soooo, Momma... who was that?” Jester asked curiously.

“That... was the man who gave me you,” Marion said, deciding that Jester needed to know sooner than later. “I was not expecting him to be here... I never expected to see him again.”

Jester’s jaw dropped open and she subconsciously gripped at her mom’s arm. “Whaaaat?! Are you serious??”

“Yeah, that was your Daddy,” Marion said, smiling warmly, suddenly feeling almost glad that she’d seen him again. “I feel like a teenager... I gave him my number and told him to text me.” She felt a rush of heat on her cheeks realizing that she was indeed acting like a teenager. Like the 18-year-old she had been when they had met.

“Oh Momma... I’m so happy for you,” Jester said. “I hope he texts you, and I hope we can all meet up soon! Is it alright if I talk to him at the reception?”

“He doesn’t know that you’re his daughter, Jester,” Marion said, nibbling on her lip. “I’m going to tell...” Her phone buzzed in her purse, and when she picked it up and looked at the message, it was Bastion. ‘Is Jester my child?’ “...him...something I guess he’s already aware of...” Her anxiety over the whole situation was getting worse. “Yes, you may speak to him,” she said, showing Jester the message.

Jester could always read her mom like a book. “Momma... is it okay with you if I talk to him? I mean, I’m excited, and kinda nervous to say anything, but what really matters to me is how you feel,” Jester said. “If you’d rather wait until you can talk to him first, I’m okay with that too...”

“No, no, I will confirm with him over texts here, and you can have a chat with him if you’d like,” Marion said, assuring her daughter that she was okay. ‘Yes, she is. This is one of the things I want to discuss with you, but in private. I’m free Wednesday. Dinner at my place?’

‘I’m free that evening as well,’ Bastion immediately texted back. ‘Message me with an address and time, and I’ll be there.’

“And it appears I have a date on Wednesday,” Marion said, feeling herself blush again.

Jester hugged Marion then. “Mmm!! Congrats, Momma!” she said happily before letting her go and taking her hand. “Come on, pictures!”

Marion grinned at her daughter’s enthusiasm and the two of them joined the rest of the bridal party for pictures. “Thank you, My Sapphire. I hope that this develops well.”

Once they were in the private room, Beau pulled Kiki close and gave her wife a deep, searing kiss. “You’re finally my wife...”

Keyleth couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. “Fuck yes... and you’re finally my wife,” she said. Kiki pulled Beau close against her, kissing her deeply while her hands roamed over Beau’s tight dress, feeling her up through the material. “Fuck... Gods, I wish we didn’t have to go back out there for pictures,” Keyleth said as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Me too, Babe,” Beau said breathily, her hands finding the front of Kiki’s dress and pressing against her breasts. “But we gotta... but we have fifteen minutes alone. I want to see how hot and bothered I can get you in that time...”

“Mmmmff! Oh, Beau...” Keyleth moaned. Her hands trailed down and she grabbed at Beau’s ass, pulling their hips together. Kiki couldn’t really feel anything through the layers of material, but the action and thought was pretty hot. “Maybe... I could do the same to you...”

“Please...” Beau said, doing what she could to be impossibly close to Kiki. She started to feel herself get hard when her ass was grabbed and was so glad that she’d worn a dance belt under her dress. Tucking would have been way too uncomfortable today. “I’m gonna get my hand under that dress at some point before the reception... Fuck...”

Kiki bit her lip at the thought of Beau getting her hand up under her dress. “Mmm... I wanna suck you off, but... I don’t think we have time...” she said.

“We certainly don’t right now, but I think we can make time before the reception...” Beau said with a sigh. “They can’t start dinner before we come in, and we’re entitled to some dessert beforehand...”

“Mmm, definitely...” Kiki purred. She trailed one hand around to Beau’s front in a not subtle attempt to find her cock. “I want you...”

“I really want you too...” Beau purred, guiding Kiki’s hand directly over her cock. “Yasha refused to touch me here last night, said I was to save it for you... So I’m really horny right now...”

A huge part of Keyleth wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and have Beau fuck her, right there and then, not even bothering to take off their dresses. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “We... need... to go back out there, and take pictures with our family,” she said evenly. “I’m so glad to finally be married to you, Beau.”

“Soon, Babe, we’ll have two weeks on a cruise ship with no one but each other, for as long as we want to stay in our room...” Beau said, holding her close and kissing her neck. “And tonight, I’m going to fuck you into that mattress... especially if Mistress puts that collar on her pet during the after-party...”

“Oh,” Keyleth said softly, melting against Beau as she kissed at her neck. “Beau... I love you...”

“I love you too, Kiki... My Mistress...” she moaned softly. “We... we gotta go...”

“Uuuggghhh, I knooow,” Keyleth complained, letting her head drop back, then looked Beau in the eyes. “Weddings suck. They suck because I don’t wanna take pics or interact with our guests. All I wanna do is suck your cock.”

“But us having our wedding means that you’ll have priority on my cock for the rest of our lives...” Beau chuckled. There was a knock on the door, and Percy carefully poked his head in.

“Apologies, Darlings, but we need to have you come back out to join us for pictures...”

“We’ll be right there, Percy,” Keyleth said. “You’re right, Beau... alright, let’s fix our makeup and head back out.” She pulled away from Beau and went about fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

Beau nodded, reluctantly pulling away from her and fixing her lipstick as well. Thank the gods for the little pouch in their bouquets and the handbag they’d gotten to keep makeup in. “Ready, Goldie?” The next hour was spent taking pictures with the bridal party and family members, after which everyone except the brides and Percy scurried off to the cocktail hour, leaving Beau and Kiki alone to take more couples’ portraits around the venue, after which they once again found themselves completely alone, each with a glass of wine, and a large overstuffed couch.

“You have 45 minutes before I knock on the door...” Percy said with a wink before leaving the room.

“I think that was a hint, Honey...” Beau said, a hungry look in her eyes. “We should eat each other out...”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Keyleth said. She took a big drink from her wine glass before setting it down. Kiki leaned against Beau, kissing her roughly. “Gods, I fucking love you so much...”

“Mmmm, I love, want, and need you so much, Babe...” Beau moaned against her lips. “Fuck, Kiki... I hope these walls are thick, cuz I’m gonna make you scream...” She moved with Keyleth over to the couch, sitting her down and kneeling between her legs. “Are you okay with keeping these panties off during the reception? I wanna be able to play a little when I go for the garter...”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Keyleth said, picturing the scene in her mind. “I’ll have to be careful not to let anyone else see, but that’s a sexy idea...” Kiki carefully slid one hand into Beau’s hair.

Beau removed her glove, quickly pushing two fingers into Kiki’s pussy after fully removing the panties. Kiki was so wet already that this was easy, and Beau hadn’t gotten her nails done because she was going to be wearing the gloves all day. “Fuck, Kiki... I need to taste you, like now...”

Keyleth moaned at Beau’s fingers, then hiked her skirts up and spread her knees further apart. “Then come eat me, babe,” she teased, angling her hips towards her wife.

Beau sure as fuck didn’t need to be told twice, her lips descending on Keyleth’s pussy with lightning speed, sucking and licking as though her life depended on it. “Mmmmm...”

Keyleth gasped and grabbed at the cushions. “Oooh!! Oh fuck, Beau!” she called out, bucking up towards Beau’s mouth and fingers. “Gods, yes... I’ve needed this so bad...”

“Me too, Honey...” Beau murmured, increasing her hand movements and the suction on her clit. She needed Kiki to cum as soon as she could, so that she could get her cock into that gorgeous mouth that was currently calling her name. The makeup artist was going to have a field day fixing their makeup when they were done.

“Oh, fuck... Beau... Beau, you’re so hot, gods, that tongue,” Keyleth babbled above her. The angle was awkward for Keyleth to hold her legs up, even in flats, and she soon found her thighs were shaking. “Oh! Yes, Beau! I’m gonna cum, just a little more...”

Knowing just what buttons to push when Kiki got close, Beau angled her fingers to hit her g-spot, knowing that would send her flying over the edge in pleasure, and added a third finger for good measure. “Cum for me, Keyleth... Cum for your wife...”

“Oooh!! Fuck!!” Keyleth squealed, squirming on the couch. “I’m- fuck, I’m cumming, Beau, oh!! FUCK!!” Keyleth couldn’t help but shout as she came over Beau’s mouth and fingers.

From outside the door, Percy had to shift in his seat as he heard that final shout through the door. He was glad he was alone, or anyone who was with him would have seen his tented trousers. He didn’t care how tired he was after the day’s celebration – he was going to need some relief with Vex that night...

Beau drank in as much of Kiki’s slick as she could after withdrawing her fingers. It was so fucking delicious. “Gods, Kiki... I’m so hard... I need your mouth... Please...”

“Then get up here...” Kiki said breathlessly as she sat up and started to move off the couch. “Let’s switch places... I want your cock...”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Beau said eagerly, a shit-eating grin on her face as she sat on the couch and hiked up the skirt of her dress. “Too bad I gotta leave the dance belt on with this dress...”

Keyleth kept her dress up above her knees as she moved to the floor, her hands gliding up Beau’s thighs. “Mmm, yeah, but for now...” she said, kissing along the inside of Beau’s thigh. “For now, I can take this off...” Kiki squeezed her fingers up into Beau’s dress and pulled the garment down, releasing her cock. “Mmm, all for me...”

“Mmm, yes, all for you, Beautiful...” Beau purred, already hard as a rock. “Fuck, Kiki... Please don’t keep me waiting... I wanna cum down your throat... and the way I’m worked up, it’s not gonna take long...”

Keyleth smirked and licked a stripe up Beau’s cock, quickly pulling her into her mouth and sucking. “Mmmm... hmmmm,” Keyleth couldn’t help but moan with pleasure, her hands pressing lovingly into Beau’s hips as she started to bob her head.

Beau tried to stay still, but found it impossible, so did her best to match her wife’s bobbing head, setting up a steady rhythm with her. “Kiki... Oh, Gods, Kiki... Fuck yes, Baby... Fuck me with that amazing mouth... Feels so fucking good, Kiki... Yes...”

Keyleth moved one hand to wrap around the base of Beau’s cock. Kiki relaxed her jaw and managed to not choke when the head of Beau’s cock hit the back of her throat. She swallowed on reflex, groaning as she pulled back. “Mmmm, fuck... Can I, can I play with you, Beau?”

“Yeah... Yeah, go ahead, Babe...” she moaned, her balls tightening a bit at the mention of some attention. “Fuck... I’m all yours... All of me... Nothing will be off limits to you today or tonight...”

Kiki smiled, taking Beau into her mouth again, bobbing along as she moved the one hand to cup her balls and roll them gently. “Mmm...”

“You’re so fucking good, Kiki!” Beau said, sucking in a ragged breath. “Oh gods... I’m gonna need you to... please peg me tonight... While we still have our dresses on... Fuck, please say yes... Gods, that would be so hot...”

“You’re so fucking good, Kiki!” Beau said, sucking in a ragged breath. “Oh gods... I wanna fuck you raw while you’re still in your dress tonight... Should I not change out of my dress before we leave so you can do the same to me? Peg me in my wedding dress? Oh, fuck, that would be so hot... Fuck, Kiki...”

“Mmhmmm!!” Kiki moaned, nodding as best she could. The idea of pegging Beau, or getting fucked by her, while still wearing these fancy dresses was a huge turn on.

“Mmmm, I never knew... that this was such a big kink for you! Oooh, gods!” Beau moaned, loving seeing how excited Kiki was by the idea. “Fuck, Kiki, I’m gonna... I’m so close! I’m gonna cum soon!”

Keyleth increased her speed and pressure, wanting Beau to cum down her throat. “Mmm! Mmhmm!!”

“Kiki! I’m cumming!” Beau all but screamed, her balls tightening in Kiki’s hands, her cock suddenly releasing a full load of cum into her mouth. “Fuckfuckfuck! KEYLETH!! YES!!”

Keyleth’s eyes slipped closed as she swallowed around Beau, drinking her cum. “Ah... fuck, gods that’s good...” she said after pulling off.

It took some time for Beau to come back to herself, but as she did, she looked down at Kiki’s flushed face and smiled. “That was really, REALLY good, Babe... Fuck, Keyleth... I can hardly wait to see you riding me tonight while still wearing that dress...”

Keyleth climbed up to sit next to Beau on the couch. “I’m glad you liked it so much,” she said, leaning against Beau. “Hmm... I love you,” she purred.

“I love you too, Kiki...” Beau said with a returned purr. “I honestly never realized that we both have a wedding dress kink... This has been so hot already...”

Keyleth kissed are Beau’s bare shoulder. “I think it’s more about... sneaky clothed sex? Less about the wedding dress...”

“Hmmm, that might be part of it, yeah,” Beau chuckled. “I mean, for me it’s both... Knowing that you’re mine... and that no one will steal you away from me... and that I’m yours too... It just turns me on like crazy.”

Kiki hugged Beau then. “Me too... I’m yours forever,” she said. “And as fun as it would be to have you go around the rest of the night without your underwear... your dress is not the right style to hide your boner,” Kiki finished with a smirk.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right,” Beau said. “I’m pretty sure your dad and coworkers don’t want to see me like that. “Can you help me get redressed so that we’re ready when Percy comes to get us?”

“Yeah, okay,” Keyleth said, slowly getting up off the sofa. “Do you need help with your dress, or just your under things?”

“Just my underwear, I think,” Beau said, seeing what she thought might be a bit of mischief in Kiki’s eyes.

Keyleth kneeled on the floor again and helped Beau back into her dance belt, smoothing the top of it under the tightest part of her dress as best she could. “Comfortable?” Keyleth asked, standing over her wife again.

Beau nodded, smiling as Kiki helped her get redressed. She moved a little bit, adjusting it as she could, smoothing it down into place. It was mostly comfortable and had some give to it in the belt bindings themselves, and only protruded a tiny bit, not noticeable at all to anyone who wasn’t looking specifically for a bulge. “We still have a few minutes.”

Kiki smirked again and couldn’t help but giggle. “I know,” she said, pushing Beau down so she was laid out on the couch. “I’m gonna sit on your face, alright?” Keyleth asked, pulling her skirts up again.

“Damn, I love how horny you always are...” Beau said, eagerly accepting the task of getting her off one more time while in this little room. Her world around her became warm and dark as the fluffy petticoat and skirts settled around her head. “Come here, Baby...”

Kiki moved forward over Beau, feeling her wife’s hands settle around her hips and thighs. “As you wish,” Kiki said, her breath catching when Beau’s nose bumped against her clit. “There we are...”

Percy didn’t want to intrude on his best friend’s moment with her new wife, but the sounds he could hear through the door was making it difficult for him to focus on... well, anything else! As quietly as he could, he let himself into the room. Beau heard the door open but was far too entranced by the current state of her mouthful of pussy that she didn’t care.

Keyleth casually looked over to Percy as he entered the room. “Oh hey, honey,” she said simply. “Has it been forty-five minutes already?” She rocked her hips over Beau’s mouth, moaning slightly as Beau’s tongue worked at her.

“No, it hasn’t, but you sounded so good that I couldn’t resist being a little closer to you...” Percy said, his face flushed at how hot the scene in front of him was. “I hope you don’t mind...” Beau increased her suction and tongue work, raising a thumbs-up indicating that she was cool with the voyeurism. After all, he was an accepted lover.

“Oh!” Kiki gasped. “Mmm, yes my dears... oh, fuck, Beau... do that again,” she said, leaning forward and holding onto the arm of the couch.

Percy sat down on the large chair near the couch and undid his trousers, looking at Keyleth as he did so. Hearing her moans as Beau did as she was instructed was intoxicating. “I hope you don’t mind me having a little fun myself, Keyleth... You’re just so irresistible...”

Keyleth blushed as she watched Percy start to pleasure himself. “Oh... fuck, that’s hot...” she breathed. It would take longer for her to cum like this, but she loved how it felt with Beau licking up into her pussy, cleaning her juices from before.

“Mmmmm, you taste so good...” Beau moaned, sucking a little harder on Kiki’s engorged clit after a moment. “Mmmmm, fuck...”

“You look so good, your face all flushed and contorted...” Percy murmured, his voice deep and lust-filled. “Anything you want to hear me talk about, Princess?”

Keyleth gasped and moaned as Beau sucked on her. “Gods, fuck... I don’t know, I- mmm! I can’t concentrate when Beau is sucking my clit like tha-aaa! Fuck!”

“Then you should cum for her...” Percy said. “Cum for your bride... for your new wife...” He was beginning to stroke himself a bit faster as he spoke, his breath becoming just a little faster. “Please cum, Keyleth...”

“Mmmmmnn!!” Kiki groaned out. “I’m so close... fuck, Beau... oh fuck oh fuck, gods...” she babbled. Keyleth opened her eyes again and watched as Percy stroked himself, and between the sight of that and the way Beau was sucking at her clit... “OH!! FUCK!!” Keyleth cried out as she came hard.

Beau opened her mouth as wide as she could to drink down Kiki’s cum, knowing for a damn fact that the MUA’s were going hate her now for messing up their work. “Mmmmm, Kiki... Yeah... Delicious...”

“That was quite... the sight to behold...” Percy panted. He was close now too. “Princess, you’re amazing... Oh, Kiki... You’ve got me absolutely wrecked...”

Kiki’s legs were shaking, but she wanted to see Percy cum. “Ah... thank you, Percy... will you cum for me? Will you be... a good boy?”

“The tables have turned, I see...” Percy laughed, feeling his more submissive side come to the surface easily. “The Princess has become the Queen... oh, I’m so very close, Keyleth... Ohhh, fuck yes... KIIIIIIIIIKI!” And a spurt of cum left a small trail of white on the carpet, thankfully not landing on anyone’s clothing.

Keyleth sighed happily and leaned back. “Fuck that was hot,” she said. “You’d better clean that up though...”

“Yes, Majesty...” he said, getting out of the chair and moving to grab a damp rag from the washbasin. He wiped up the cum from the carpet, wiped himself clean, and dropped the cloth into the basket nearby. “That was... a lot of fun, and incredibly hot...”

“Babe, I’m sorry, but I need to breathe and compose myself before the makeup artist comes back....” Beau said a little sheepishly.

“Did you get me cleaned up, babe? I don’t wanna be leaking all over my dress...” Keyleth said, teasing Beau just a bit.

“Hmmm, yes, I did the best I could,” Beau said, wiping her face. “I can’t guarantee you won’t be a mess under there by the time the reception is over, but you’re cleaned up at the moment.” She looked over at Percy, who had tucked himself away again. “I don’t go for men myself, Percy, but I gotta admit having you in here was pretty hot too.”

“Thanks!” Percy chuckled, a little tingle of blush coloring his cheeks.

Keyleth climbed off the couch. Only somewhat awkwardly. “Alright... we need to get at least kind of cleaned up before makeup gets here,” she said with a laugh. “But man, that was fun.”

“Yeah, that was a blast,” Beau said, moving over to Percy and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. “Thank you for giving us the chance to do this, Percy.”

“You’re quite welcome, Darling,” Percy said, handing Beau the cloth so she could clean her face. After Beau, Keyleth, and Percy had gotten cleaned up, Kiki and Beau made a quick stop to the makeup artist just to fix the basics. Not many more pictures would be taken that night, and with the lights and dancing, few would be able to tell they’d been up to anything.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please stand to your feet, and welcome the wedding party!” Taryon called out over the DJ system a few minutes later. He called out each pair’s name, and it was finally the Brides’ turn to enter. “And presenting, for the first time in public, Mrs. and Mrs. Beauregard and Keyleth Lionette!”

Almost as soon as Fjord walked into the room with Jester, he saw Avantika again. She was sitting at a table near the head table, and he could feel her eyes on him... While they watched Beau and Keyleth enjoy their first dance, Fjord pulled out his phone and texted Avi. “Good to see you again. I feel like you’re staring at me over there.”

Avantika glanced to her phone when she got Fjord’s text. She opened it and did her best to keep her eyes on the dancing couple as she responded. “Nice to see you too. We need to talk.”

‘I’ll try to get away while Jester is on the dance floor,’ he texted back, looking back to Jester as the ladies finished their dance and proceeded to the head table. “That’s going to be us one day soon... I can hardly wait.”

Jester squeezed Fjord’s hand. “I can hardly wait, babe,” she said with a bright smile.

Dinner was served, and Fjord could feel the guilt from his weekend affair with Avantika starting to creep in. He was engaged now, and he loved Jester with his whole heart. That weekend had been a big mistake, but he still hadn’t been able to muster up the courage to admit his mistake to her. He really needed to do that soon...

Jester could sense Fjord getting more nervous as dinner went on. “Are you okay babe?” she asked. “You seem a little tense...”

“I’m... I’m okay, Honey, I’m just thinking about what I’m going to do to help provide for our family once we do get married,” he lied, kissing her hand. “I won’t have the good looks for doing porn forever.”

Jester hummed and made a face, thinking about it. “Well, neither will I... so really it’s a good thing I’m still in school and stuff. Whatever we end up doing, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

“You’ve got an amazing voice, just like your mother, and your acting skills are on point and just getting better by the day,” Fjord said, praise coming easy for him. “You’re going to be as strong in your career as Betty White. I’ll be happy to be your arm candy for as long as you’ll have me.”

Jester’s smile got even brighter as she leaned over in her chair to hug Fjord. She kissed his cheek as she sat back up. “You’re so sweet to me, baby. I love you,” Jester said.

Fjord smiled brightly, kissing her cheek in return. “I love you too, Jess.”

After a bit, Caduceus decided to try to cut the tension a little. He could see that Fjord needed an escape, and so moved over behind Jester and kissed the back of her head. “Dance with me, Sweetheart?”

“Sure!” Jester said cheerfully. She hopped up and moved to the dance floor with Caduceus.

“Have fun, Honey, I need to run to the bathroom,” Fjord said, watching the two walk out to the dance floor briefly before stepping out into the hallway to wait for Avi.

Avantika watched Fjord leave and politely excused herself from her table. As she left the room, she pulled at Fjord’s elbow. “Hey Fjord,” she said.

“Hey, Avi,” he said, his chest tightening but finding himself unable to resist being at least somewhat tender toward her. “Are we okay to talk here or should we go outside?”

“I think here should be alright, Mon Chere,” Avi said, stepping far enough away from the windowed door that they couldn’t be seen from the dance floor. Her outfit was long and beautiful, a long skirt and a blouse that flowed out over her hips in a dazzling way. And she was glowing. “Fjord, I need you to know something... I’m going to be returning to Paris at the end of the summer.”

“Oh... but why? Don’t you like it here?” Fjord asked. Avantika had a promising future here, but only if she stayed in school.

“Oh, I very much like it here,” she said with a sad smile. “However, I’m going to have to return home because... I am having a baby...” She lifted her blouse just a little, revealing the slightest bump. “And I know this won’t be easy for you, but it is yours. You are the only man I’ve slept with since coming to this school.” There had been a few women, but he had been her only male lover.

Fjord’s jaw dropped open in surprise. “What?! Oh fuck...” He was definitely freaking out. “A-are you sure you want to keep it? What about school?” he asked. At the back of Fjord’s mind, he wondered, What am I gonna say to Jester?

“I am not going to destroy a life that I took no precautions to avoid making just because it is inconvenient for me, Fjord...” Avantika said. “I understand that this is a hard thing to find out, believe me... But once the baby is born and I can return to swimming, I will be back, probably next summer. I’ve already discussed it with the coach. I hope that you’ll be able to... I will pay to have you come over and visit us once I give birth.”

“Yeah... umm, okay, yeah. Obviously, it’s your choice, whatever you wanna do,” Fjord said. “I’m... I’m sorry, Avantika... I hope I’ll be able to visit. Of course, I’ll want to, just... yeah.”

“How are you going to tell her about what happened?” Avi said, motioning to Jester as she was spun around on the dance floor by Caduceus. “She needs to know as well...”

Fjord looked back in the door at his fiancée and sighed. “Yeah... I know... I know I can’t hide it from her... I just don’t know what to say, or how...” Fjord leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone. ‘Hey Jess, could you come out to the hall? I need to tell you something...’ Jester walked back to the table and saw the message on her phone from Fjord, instantly getting very anxious about what this might be about. Fjord had been acting weird all afternoon. Fjord tapped his foot nervously as he waited for either a response from Jester or for her to come out to the hall. When we saw that she’d read his message, he only for more anxious. “Come on, Jess...” he breathed. ‘Please, Jester? it’s important...’

Jester walked out into the hall just as her phone buzzed again with his text, and she looked at the message before speaking. “I’m right here, Honey,” Jester said somewhat sternly, frowning when she saw the other woman standing quite close to Fjord. “What’s going on, Fjord? And who is this woman?” Avantika stayed silent, stepping away from Fjord a little.

Fjord jumped a little when Jester appeared. “Oh! Sorry.. umm... this is Avantika... we met when I went on that out of town swim meet a couple months ago. And... well...” Fjord took a deep breath and stared at the ground. “I am ashamed of myself to admit that I cheated on you... We slept together, and now Avantika is pregnant.”

“You... cheated on me?” Jester said, looking between Avantika and Fjord in complete shock. “I don’t understand how... you could do this to me...” Her mind was reeling, trying to remember the night she’d called him in his hotel room. “Did you use our polyamory as a guise to get to her, Fjord? Or was this because you were jealous that I’m having Molly’s baby and not yours? You said you were happy for me!”

Fjord’s mind was reeling. “I... I don’t really know why I did it... I don’t deserve to make excuses...” he said. “I am happy for you, but... I’m jealous, or, I was... I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m assuming you just found out about her being pregnant?” Jester said, trying to stay calm and not make a scene. “Were you just going to keep that weekend a secret from me otherwise?” She moved closer to him, tears streaming down her face now. “Fjord... I love you... I trusted you... but now I’m not sure if I can trust you anymore... Please tell me that she is the only one you’ve ever lied to me about...”

Fjord shrank against the wall, still looking at his feet. “She’s the only one,” he said quietly. “I just found out... I don’t know if I would have told you... maybe eventually...”

“Look at me, Fjord...” Jester said in a commanding voice. “I’m willing to let this go, for now, for the benefit of my girlfriend and her wife... but we have a lot of talking to do in the next few days.”

Fjord snapped his attention to Jester. “Yes, Ma’am,” he said, trying his best to sound respectful. “Um... what about Avantika though?”

“I think that you both have some talking to do too,” Jester said, looking to the gorgeous redhead in front of her. “Congratulations on your pregnancy, Avantika. While I’m not exactly liking the circumstances, I wish you the best with raising your baby.”

“And you as well, Miss Lavorre,” Avi said, having expected to be slapped. Jester was indeed a very nice person. She hadn’t deserved the betrayal. “I’m finishing out the summer with the swim team, and then I’ll be going back to Paris. I may be back with my little one next summer.”

“I hope you do, to be honest,” Jester said, a bitter smile on her face. “No child should be without their father.”

“She’s ah... already offered to fly me out to Paris when the baby is born,” Fjord said. “Is that okay?”

“That sounds fun, and it’ll be good for you to be there for them,” Jester said with a nod. “Fjord, after the party is over, I expect you to make a full disclosure of the entire situation and answer all questions that everyone has.”

“Y-yeah, of course, Mistress Jester... May I still sit with you?” Fjord asked.

“You may,” she said, taking his hand. “Fjord, we’ll work things out. I love you. I can see that you’re... repentant. Just... Try to be more honest with me in the future, and everything will be okay.”

Fjord relaxed and straightened up a little then. “I promise,” he said. “Shall we go back in, then?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Jester said, wiping her tears away from her face. “Why don’t you chat with Avantika for a bit more, and then join me back at the table? I need to go see if I can talk to my dad.”

“Alright,” Fjord said. He squeezed Jester’s hand once before letting her go. “So,” he said, turning to Avantika. “That went... about as well as could be expected...”

“To be honest, that went a lot better than I had hoped, Chere,” Avi said with a hopeful smile. “I’m happy that you have such a wonderful family, and a forgiving fiancé. Our child will be in good hands with you as their father.” She could only hope that one day, she would be able to be seen as one of the family as well, though she knew that it would take a very long time.

Fjord gave a small smile. As shitty as the situation was, he was happy to be having a kid. “Thanks...” he said before turning to Avantika and giving her a warm hug. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

“I’ve missed you too, Fjord...” Avi said warmly. “Very much. Perhaps... and maybe this is too much to hope for... Perhaps I can hope to develop a relationship with you as our child grows up. But that will be a much later discussion, I know.”

Fjord wrung his hands a bit. “I’d like that too... we should stay in touch while you’re back in Paris, at the least...”

Avi stayed in Fjord’s embrace for a long moment, finally moving to kiss his cheek softly, hoping that he wouldn’t deny her that. “I’ll give you my information to keep in contact with me when I see you at swimming drills on Tuesday, alright?”

Fjord smiled when Avi kissed his cheek, squeezing her a little tighter. “Yeah, that’s fine... we’ll talk later, okay? I should get back to my table.”

“Go and enjoy the evening with your friends, Chere...” Avantika said with a tender smile, having dropped the use of “Mon”. He was not hers, not by any stretch of the imagination. “I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

Meanwhile, Bastion was sitting at his table, chatting with some of the other teachers in attendance, all friends with Keyleth, several of which had had Beau in their classes. He saw Jester approaching and saw the faint shimmer of tears in her eyes. “Excuse me for a moment, please...” he said, standing and getting her attention and motioning to the bar.

Jester nodded to him and approached the bar, crossing her arms over the top of it. “I really hope your night is going better than mine...”

“Care to talk about what’s upset you?” Bastion asked after ordering a glass of wine and a sparkling cider for Jester. “I’m happy to be a listening ear, try to there for my daughter when she needs it.”

Jester took a sip of the cider when she was served. “Well... Fjord just told me he cheated on me a few months ago... and the woman he slept with is pregnant.” Jester wiped at her eyes and cheeks again. “All because he was jealous that I’m having Molly’s baby...”

“Oh, Sweetheart...” Bastion said, his eyes widening as he listened to her speak. “I’m so sorry.” He moved closer to her, and tentatively offered to hug her. “Do you need me to do anything?”

Jester readily leaned into the hug Bastion offered her. “I don’t know... I’m angry but I love him, and I don’t trust him anymore, but I want to...” Jester sighed. “I don’t want to say something I’ll regret later, just because I’m angry right now...”

He held Jester a little tighter, knowing that she needed comfort. He knew that he was in no place to throw stones, especially since he had abandoned her mother at a time when she had needed him most. In a lot of ways, both he and Fjord were in a similar place with their ladies. Both would take a lot of work to restore the trust, but it felt like the situations were both going to work themselves out eventually.  
“If you need me to break his arms, I can do that for you,” Bastion said snarkily.

That comment got a laugh out of Jester, and she hugged her father in return. “Thank you for offering, but it’s okay... I need him in one piece, after all...”

“Keep him on a short leash, and I think it will all turn out okay,” Bastion said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a school business card, writing his personal number on it. “If you ever need anything, especially when your baby gets closer to being born... I hope I can be a better grandpa than I was a father. I’ll spoil you both rotten.”

Jester tucked the business card away. “I happily invite you to be as involved a grandparent as you want to be,” she said. After a quiet moment, Jester looked up at Bastion again. ”Hey, do you wanna come to my table and meet by boyfriends and girlfriends?”

“I’d love to!” Bastion said enthusiastically. “Please, take me to them.” He already knew several of the older members of the bridal party, as they were colleagues, but he didn’t know most of the students.

Jester smiled and took Bastion’s hand, leading him over to the table she’d been sat at. “Hey guys, I’d like you to meet my dad!”

“Mister Dosal?!” Molly said with a surprised look on her face. “I honestly never would have guessed!” She looked over to Jester. “When did you find out he was your dad, Jess? I know you’d been looking for him.”

“Uhhh, literally today,” Jester said, then laughed. “He and my mom were talking after the ceremony and... well, we’re gonna all talk later, right, Dad?”

“After I have a longer conversation with your mother, yes, that is the plan,” Bastion said. “And which of you wonderful people is making me a grandpa?”

“That would be me, Sir,” Molly said with a chuckle. “But all of us are going to be acting parents to any little ones that come into this family. So, in essence, you’re getting a bunch of step-grandbabies over the next few months.”

Jester couldn’t help but blush a little. “Umm... sorry if this is a little weird for you,” she said to Bastion. “I know it’s... a lot.”

“Oh, no, this is wonderful,” Bastion said with a grin. “This is actually very exciting for me! I’ve suddenly come upon an instant family, and I couldn’t be prouder of you, Jester. My daughter, the star!”

A million things were running through Jester’s mind, and the first thing she thought of when Bastion said ‘star’ was her cam work. But as a teacher, he would probably be more familiar with her work as a theater student. “Oh! Ah... You’ve seen my shows then?” she asked.

“Yes! I was highly impressed by your work as the lead role in two of last year’s theatre shows!” Bastion said proudly. “I make a habit of attending at least one performance of each show, and you did amazing! Your rendition of Angelica Schuyler was astounding, and you’re a natural at Shakespeare.”

Jester beamed at Bastion. “That’s so sweet of you to say! Thank you!”

One of Bastion’s favorite slow songs came on, and an idea came to his head. “Dear Jester, would you do this old man the honor of sharing a dance with him?”

Jester took Bastion’s hand and gave a little curtsy. “It would be my pleasure,” she said.

Bastion guided Jester to the dance floor and moved into a waltz position, knowing how well she could dance. “Just so you know, Dear One, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here. I know from experience that things are going to be a little rough...”

Jester leaned in and hugged Bastion tight. “Thanks, Dad...” she said, then moved back to the waltz position as they started dancing.

A few hours later, after a staged exit for the brides, everyone in the polycule headed over to the Gilmores’ home for what would be a relatively quiet after-party. Cassandra took the De Rolo children home, and Nott, Yeza, Grog and the Shorthalts said their goodbyes at the front doors as the rest of them piled into the limos. Fjord was sticking a little closer to Caleb now, and Molly had pulled Jester next to her in the limo. Fjord and Jester planned to get a cab home together after the party, but this lessened the tension between them for the time being.

Once everyone was situated in the living room, Beau stood up, turned to Kiki, and kissed her deeply. “Baby, shall we do this now?” she whispered huskily in her ear. “The collar is in my backpack here...”

Keyleth leaned over the side of the loveseat and got the collar from Beau’s backpack. Turning back to her, she said, “Do you take this collar freely, with complete trust in your Mistress?”

“I do, Mistress Keyleth...” Beau said, joy emanating from her. “Even when I’m not wearing a collar, I will wear a symbol around my neck of my devotion to you, My Mistress...”

Keyleth carefully placed the collar around Beau’s neck. It was a simple, golden-colored band, and Kiki slipped two fingers under it to pull Beau in for a kiss. “Then by all rights... you are mine, Beau,” she said with a smile.

“Completely and eternally, Mistress...” Beau said, eagerly returning the kiss. She looked up at Kiki with an expression that showed that she already had a foot in a shallow subspace. She was ready to serve...

Kiki raised her dress to just her knees. “I think there’s something for you to take care of, Beau...” she said.

Percy was suddenly watching Kiki’s face intently, hungrily. After the fun the three of them had shared earlier, seeing Beau pull Kiki’s shirt over her to cover her and start eating her out was a huge turn-on. He turned to Vex and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “This is going to be a rather hot night, isn’t it?” he whispered in her ear. “Watching our girlfriend getting eaten out by her new wife... I’m not sure how long we’ll be able to stay here before I pounce on you...”

Vex hummed and ran a hand over Percy’s knee. “Did you get up to something earlier, when you were... ‘guarding’ their room?” she asked with a smirk.

“Yes, actually,” he said with a slight blush. “They were playing with each other, and I slipped into the room and got myself off while watching them play. That’s why I’m so damn horny now...”

Keyleth could feel all their eyes on her and, to a lesser extent, Beau. “Ah... you don’t have to stay on my account,” she said to Percy. “Just mmm, as long as you like...”

“Oh, I’m definitely enjoying watching this right now,” Percy said, but turned back to Vex. “But if you want to go home, Darling, we can...”

Vex squeezed her hand over Percy’s leg, thinking about it. “I’m enjoying this for now, too... but let me know when you wanna head out for our own fun,” she said to Percy.

“I will let you know, Honey...” Percy said. Down below Kiki’s skirts, as well as her own, Beau was hard as a rock. Listening to others talk about them and hearing the moans of a few other couples starting to make out, was such a turn-on. Of course, hearing Kiki moan was the biggest thing, knowing that she was doing a good job for her Mistress.

Nearby, Molly was gently playing with Jester’s tits through the material of her dress, seeing that Fjord had gotten close to Caleb for the time being. “Feel good, Sweet Jester?”

Jester’s eyes had slipped closed, she was so sensitive to her breasts being touched and played with. “Y-yeah... oh, fuck, Molly...” she moaned.

“Seeing you dance with your dad tonight was beautiful,” Molly said with a smile. “Our baby... I can just see it... She’ll have your eyes, and my smile... Grandma’s voice, and Grandpa’s charm... I can hardly wait... I love you so much, Jess...”

Jester found herself curling towards Molly, excited by the way she was speaking. “Gods, is it weird I’m getting turned on by the way you’re talking about our baby?”

“I don’t think so,” Molly said, smiling and continuing to play with her sensitive tits. “We had a lot of fun making her, so it makes sense that thinking about her excites us.” She leaned a little closer to her ear. “Not tonight, but we still need to make that sexy mama video...”

“Mmm, mmhmm!!” Jester moaned. “Ooh, Molly... fuck, I need you...” she breathed.

“Do you wanna get out of here, Jess?” Fjord said, cutting through their moment. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to spend the night at Caleb’s place. You look as though you have our lovely lady to keep you company.”

“I was just about to suggest that very thing, actually,” Molly said.

Jester thought about glaring at Fjord but took Molly’s hand instead. “You know... you’re right, let’s get back to my place, yeah?” she asked. Jester stood and pulled Molly up with her. “Have a good rest of your night, everyone!”

Fjord bit his lip at the fact that Jester didn’t even acknowledge his question. He’d been trying to be good and ask her for permission before just going with Caleb. He curled into Caleb a bit, hiding his face out of embarrassment and shame. “Fuck...” he whispered.

Molly was a bit confused herself but went with it in the moment. “Goodnight! Love you all! Be safe on your trip, ladies!”

Caleb waited until Jester and Molly had left, then wrapped his arm around Fjord’s shoulder. “What was that about?” he asked quietly. “Do you wanna go back to my place?”

“Yeah, I’d like to, if you don’t mind...” Fjord said, afraid that if they didn’t leave soon, he would start crying, ruining the mood completely and causing him to blab the entire situation to everyone there and cause them all to hate him. That would ruin the night for Beau and Keyleth, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Umm, we’re gonna head out too,” Caleb said to Keyleth, who had placed her hand over Beau’s head. “See you ladies later, have fun.”

“Aww, everyone’s leaving so soon...” Kiki pouted. “But it’s been a long day... have a good night, boys.”

“We’re still here, Darling...” Percy said, guiding Vex to sit next to Kiki before he kissed that bride himself. He just couldn’t get enough of her lips, it seemed. He dropped to his knees between Vex’s legs and hiked the skirt of his wife’s gown up and disappeared under it, glad that she too was sans underwear tonight, something that Percy had asked her for prior to the reception ending.

Vex settled in happily next to Kiki. “Mmm, good boy, Percy...” she said before turning to Keyleth. “Isn’t it nice to have such dutiful spouses?”

“Mmm, yes, yes it is...” Keyleth agreed, and hiked her skirt up a little to scratch her nails into Beau’s hair.

Both Percy and Beau responded to the praise in a similar way, redoubling their efforts at about the same time. “Shall we make this a race to see who can finish their wife fastest?” Percy asked. “$100 to the winner...”

“You’re on...” Beau hummed, her fingers already prodding into Kiki’s deep, wet hole.

Keyleth gasped as Beau’s fingers hit her just right. “Oh! Mmm... Beau, that’s... fuck, that’s hardly fair...” she moaned.

“Hehe, he was the one who made the bet, Honey...” Beau chuckled. “It’s not my fault that I got a head start... but I’ll definitely take the advantage...” Her fingers didn’t stop moving as she spoke, and she knew from two years of practice exactly where to touch to get her wife flying high.

Keyleth leaned back on the couch, gripping the cushions as Beau moved her fingers. “Oooohh! Beau, gods, don’t stop... oh, fuck...”

On the other side of room where neither of the twins could see each other, Vax had somehow found himself buried under his husband’s body, blissfully being kissed and ground upon by Shaun. Just like the rest of the boys, they had both worn kilts, and had been greatly enjoying the fact that they had both gone without underwear as well.

“I’m not sure I want—fucking hell, Shaun— I hate to cut the party short, but everyone has paired off for the evening...” Vax said. “If I go much further this is gonna turn into an orgy again...”

Shaun paused his moments. “Well, it seems the younger ones have gone home already... and Rowan is down for the night... do you wanna move upstairs and let these four see themselves out?”

“Hmmm, yes, please, Shaun,” he said, smiling up at him. “But that would require getting up...” He pushed Shaun up a bit, adjusting his kilt a little after standing up. “Good night, All. Feel free to stay as late as you want, but we’re going to our room.”

Vex absently waved to the boys as they left the room. “Mmm, Percy... fuck, you’re a good boy...” she praised. Beau was still going to win the bet, as she’d had a head start on Kiki.

“Mmmm, thank you, My Darling...” he said, sucking on Vex’s clit with more fervor now. He knew he wasn’t going to win, but this was so much damn fun.  
Beau could feel and see the signs that Kiki was really close. Now that everyone else besides the De Rolos was gone, though, she uncovered herself from the dress, making it easier to breathe. “Oh, Kiki... You taste so good... Cum for me, Babe...”

Keyleth took the opportunity to dig her nails in along Beau’s scalp, pulling almost too hard at her hair. “Oh, fuck!! Beau, honey, I’m gonna cum! Right there oh.... FUCK!!” Keyleth felt herself clench down around Beau’s fingers as she came.

Beau continued to move her fingers inside Kiki’s pussy, drawing things out, but lapped gently at her clit in that moment. “Fuck, this is hot... Better catch up, Percy...” While Beau wasn’t in a relationship with Vex, she loved the sight and sound of a woman in ecstasy.

Vex moaned as Percy sucked on her clit, leaning back against the couch and pressing her cunt against his mouth. “Mmmm!! Gods, yes... Fuck, I love when you suck my clit like that... You’re so good...”

“Cum for me, Darling,” Percy begged. “Cum for me... then we’ll go home and let these ladies get to their honeymoon...”

After a few more minutes of this, Percy expertly teasing Vex’s clit, Vex felt herself getting close. “Yes, fuck... oh! Yes, that, Percy... keep doing that, don’t stop don’t stop, oh fuck I’m- I’m gonna cum, aaah!” she cried out.

Percy drank her down when she she came, happily humming and keeping up his ministrations for as long as she was on the high of orgasm. “Mmmm, so good... Delicious... My Vexie...”

Vex smiled and hummed happily as Percy cleaned her up, running her fingers through his hair. “I love you, Darling...”

“I love you too, Vex...” Percy said, smiling and moving up into her lap. “I’m ready to get you home... Come on, Darling...” He leaned over and kissed Kiki on the cheek gently. “See you in two weeks... Have fun tonight.”

Kiki turned quickly and gave Percy and Vex each a brief kiss. “Have a good night, you two,” she said before pulling Beau up to sit next to her on the couch. “So, Babe, you ready to head back to the hotel for tonight? And then honeymoon starting tomorrow?”

“Hmmm, yes, let’s go...” Beau said with a smile. “There’s this beautiful large bed that I want to ruin the sheets,... and you, on. I can’t wait to see you above me, riding me...”

When Beau and Keyleth arrived at their hotel in the limousine, it was raining heavily again, and there was a valet worker waiting for them with a large umbrella to help them with their dresses. Once inside, a hotel photographer followed them through the lobby, into the elevator, and down the hallway toward the honeymoon suite, where she had already been inside to take photos of the multiple lit candles and the rose petals on the bed. They opened the door, and the last shot the photographer got of their special day was the door closing with a “do not disturb” sign on the knob.

“Oh, my gods... This is gorgeous,” Beau said as they stood next to the bed together.

Keyleth reached up into Beau’s hair and started undoing the complicated braids and twists. “Mmm, not as gorgeous as you... and we are far too overdressed for this,” she said.

“I might be... but didn’t you want to ride me while you were still wearing your dress, Honey?” Beau said, an evil grin on her face. “I mean, I’d still love to get access to your tits while we do that...”

Keyleth smiled back at Beau. “I’m good with that,” she said. “This bodice is starting to dig into my ribs, so help me out of it?” she asked. Kiki’s fingers kept playing with and loosening Beau’s hair, letting her nails scratch lightly over Beau’s scalp.

“Gladly...” Beau said, reaching around and starting to play with the bindings on the back of the dress. She could keep the skirt in place while completely loosening the bodice, thus giving her access to her wife’s tits. “We definitely gotta send selfies to the group chat once we’re done... Let’s get one right now, and send em both before we fall asleep.”

Kiki sighed as she felt the top of her dress loosen and fall away from her skin. “Gods, that’s so much better,” she said. “And yeah, let’s do that... how do you wanna pose?”

“How about... me resting my head in your cleavage like... this...” Beau said, moving to lay her head on Kiki’s collarbone tenderly, looking up at her. “Does this look good to you, Honey? The one at the end of the night is gonna look MUCH less put-together.”

Kiki wrapped one arm around her wife and kissed the top of her head. “That looks great,” she said. “Get your phone and take the shot.”

Beau smiled and grabbed her phone from her handbag, taking the picture quickly. She would send the picture to everyone later. Putting her phone back down, she guided Kiki over to the bed and sat down. “Hmmmm, please, Babe... Undress me...”

“You gotta stand up, babe,” Keyleth said with a smile, pulling Beau to standing and spinning her around. “This zipper goes all the way down to your hips, no way I’d be able to get it off with you sitting down...” she said. Kiki kissed at the back of Beau’s neck while she slowly pulled down the skinny zipper on the dress.

“Hmmm, apologies,” Beau said with a sheepish grin, feeling the material around her body loosen and eventually get pulled away, leaving her in undergarments and a dance belt. “Gods, that feels much better...” she sighed in relief. “I don’t think I could have handled being in a bodice all day like you did.”

Kiki hummed affirmatively, trailing her hands up from Beau’s hips to cup at her chest. “Gods, you’re gorgeous, Beau...” she said, and pressed more kisses along Beau’s shoulders. Kiki trailed her hands down again and pushed the dress off Beau’s hips and let it fall to the floor. Keyleth pulled Beau’s butt up against her hips. “Mmmm, hi there...”

“Hello there yourself, Gorgeous...” Beau said, grinding back against Kiki’s hips. She pulled one of Kiki’s hands around to rest on a silk-covered tit, and the other on her groin. “This monster has been waiting to get out all day...”

Keyleth squeezed her hand around the base of Beau’s dick, sliding her hand slowly down the length. “Mmm, fuck yeah... gods, I love your cock, babe,” Kiki said with a smile. She squeezed her hand around Beau’s tit. “And these... fuck, you’re so sexy!”

“Fuck, Kiki...” Beau purred, moaning from all the touches she was receiving from her wife. “I think my cock loves you just as much as my heart and soul do...” She reached behind her and ran a hand over Kiki’s hip. “And since my mouth got to have first contact, the cock is jealous...”

Keyleth turned Beau around in her arms and pushed her back onto the bed. “Then let’s get to it...” she purred before pulling down Beau’s panties and dance belt. “Mmmm, nice...”

Beau propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Kiki pulled her underwear down, revealing her thick cock, already starting to leak a little precum. “Will you give it a little attention with your mouth, please, Mistress? I’m so ready to be inside you... but a little cock-warming would help a little...”

“Oh hell yeah,” Keyleth said. She sank to her knees and wrapped one hand around the base of Beau’s cock and kissed up the underside before licking over the head. “Mmmm...”

“Oh fuck...” Beau said, her head falling back as she was taken into Kiki’s mouth. “Gods, you have such a fucking good mouth! But I don’t wanna cum until you’re riding me... Your girl will try to be good, Mistress... unless you -want- me to cum down your throat...”

“Mmm... don’t cum yet, okay?” Keyleth asked. “I’ll go slowly...” she said, and slowly, carefully, took as much of Beau into her mouth as she could, being careful not to use her tongue too much.

Beau groaned erotically as she was taken, her hand finding the back of Kiki’s head, hair now loose of the fancy updo that she’d been wearing all day. “Gods, Kiki... All I need is... to get as hard as you can get me... then please... ride me... Though going slow would probably be a good idea... Should I wear protection?”

Keyleth hummed in affirmation, then pulled off slowly, letting her hands take over. “As much as I love you, and want to have another baby with you... I’m not too excited to go through all of it again so soon,” she said.

“I assumed as much, Honey,” Beau said with a nod. “You’re so good with your mouth, would you do the honors of rolling it on with your lips? I’m pretty sure I’m ready...”

Kiki smiled. “Yeah you are,” she said. She got a condom from the nightstand and opened it, placing the tip between her lips before pushing it down over Beau’s cock. “Mmmm...” she moaned, slowly pulling up and off. “I definitely want to suck you off, but... later.”

“That was... super fucking hot... Mistress...” Beau said, licking her lips at the sight she’d just witnessed. “Your girl isn’t worthy... and yet here we are... Please, Mistress... Fuck your pet... She needs it...”

“Yeah... fuck, yes,” Keyleth said distractedly. She stood and gathered the length of her dress in her hands before moving to straddle Beau’s hips. Keyleth then leaned in and kissed Beau deeply. “Mmmm... gods, I love you, Beau.”

“I love you too, Mistress Keyleth,” Beau moaned around the kisses, bucking her hips up just slightly, trying to get contact of some sort with Keyleth’s wet heat. “Please, Mistress...”

Keyleth smiled and finally relented, moving her hips back until she felt the tip of Beau’s cock against her pussy and slowly sank down onto it. “Oooohh.... oh, fuck! Gods, yes...” she moaned. “I’ve been wanting this all day...” Beau moaned again, finally feeling herself surrounded by Kiki’s pussy. She absently wondered how it would feel if she had the plumbing Kiki had, how it must feel to have something inside of her like that. Not -someone-, but something. The thought of having a live penis inside her made her cringe, but the thought of having Kiki or Yasha or Jester with a strap-on, railing her pussy the way she had railed theirs on multiple occasions... that was hot to think about. Snapping back to the present, Beau looked up into Kiki’s face, her hands tentatively approaching her bared tits, as though asking if she could touch without verbalizing it. Keyleth took Beau’s wrists and brought her hands up to her chest. “A little lost in thought? Focus on me, darling...” she said. Kiki started to move, raising her hips up and pushing back down over Beau’s cock. “Mmmm, fuck, yes...”

“Hmmm, yes, Mistress,” Beau said, a slight tone of apology in her voice. Her hands gently massaged Kiki’s breasts, rolling her nipples between thumbs and index fingers, pulling but not pinching. “Just imagining how it’d feel to have a pussy... with you wearing a strap-on... with our roles switched... Oh, Mistress... Gods, fuck...”

Keyleth smiled and gave a few gasping moans as Beau played with her breasts. “Mmm, if only, if only... maybe someday... but fuck, for now... ooh, I’m really liking this,” she said, squeezing down around Beau again. “Mmmm... fuck yes..."

“Me too, Mistress...” Beau hummed with a genuine smile. “Oh, yes, Mistress, fuck me! I just love how my mistress feels on my cock... Gods, yes, Kiki!” She so wanted to cum, but she also wanted this position to last. “Imagoodgirl... Imagoodgirl... Ohhhh....”

Keyleth started moving faster, bouncing over Beau’s cock. “Fuck! Yes, yes you’re a good girl! So good, so good, gods- Ooh!” Keyleth cried out. “Fuck, Beau, I’m gonna cum, I’m so close!”

“Does Mistress want her girl to cum with her?” Beau said quickly. “Oh, fuck, your girl is close too, Mistress!” She squeezed Kiki’s breasts more, knowing exactly where to touch to get the best reactions. 

“Yeaaah!” Kiki squeaked out. “Ooh, my darling girl, my good girl, cum with me, I’m- I’m gonna- OH!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Keyleth shouted as she came, gushing over Beau’s hips.

As soon as the words ‘cum with me’ were uttered, Beau couldn’t hold herself back any longer, and she grabbed Kiki’s hips, and as they screamed in pleasure together, Beau came hard into the condom, concerned for a few seconds that the thing would break with how explosive her orgasm was. “Oh, fuck... Mistress...” Her cock and torso were drenched, but damn was it ever sexy as fuck!

Keyleth leaned back, still rocking her hips in place, slowly, riding out the last waves of her orgasm. “Gods... that was amazing...” she said. “Oh. I seem to have made a mess...”

“Looks like it,” Beau chuckled, lifting up the skirt of the dress to survey the scene. “Come on, let’s get you the rest of the way out of this dress and into the bath... Your girl wants to serve her Mistress...”

“Mmmm, that sounds lovely,” Kiki said. She rolled off to the side of the bed and shimmied out of her dress. “There, now I am fully naked!” she cheered.

“Hot!” Beau said, moving off the bed and grabbing the dress to hang it up. The underside would definitely need to be cleaned. 

Keyleth turned and smiled at Beau. “Hold on... Come here, pet,” she said. When Beau approached, Kiki cupped her face in her hands. “You’ve been absolutely amazing today, my darling... I love you, so much...”

“Hmmmm, Mistress...” Beau said, smiling with a trace of tears in her eyes. “I love you too, so so much...” That had been all the validation she needed in that moment, to know that she was being seen as a good girl. “Your pet tries her best.”

Kiki brought Beau in for a deep, loving kiss. “I know you do. You’re my good girl, Beau.“

Beau easily melted into the kiss, moaning lightly into Keyleth’s mouth, very happy that her wife was such an amazing mistress as well. Between Kiki, Jester and Yasha, Beau was a lucky pet. “I love you so much... I love serving you. You deserve everything in the world...” She nuzzled into Kiki’s arms, then attempted to pull away. “I need to get the bath ready...”

Kiki gave Beau one last kiss, then released her hold. “Alright, let’s take a bubble bath together,” she said.

Beau and Kiki spent the rest of the night in naked bliss, between simply enjoying being wrapped up in each other’s arms, to different positions that even they hadn’t tried before, until they were too fucked to fuck. As they drifted off to sleep under the covers, well past midnight, Beau found herself the happiest she’d ever been before in her life. “Sleep well, my Darling wife...”

Keyleth gave Beau one last squeeze and said, “You too, my lovely wife...” before finally falling asleep.


	44. Humble Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy May everybody! This whole story just got filled to the brim with drama! Fjord has a major confession to make, and people deal with it in their own ways. Enjoy!

At Caleb’s house, Fjord and Caleb were laying in relative peace in Caleb’s bed. They had settled down and shed down to underwear and were just chatting now. Caleb had to have noticed that something was wrong... he rolled over onto his side, facing Fjord. “So... not to ah, bring too much tension, but... we did leave kind of suddenly. Weren’t you supposed to go with Jester?”

Fjord bit the inside of his own cheek and cringed. Of course, Caleb knew. Caleb always knew. “We... did, and I was. But Jester is justifiably upset with me. Everyone will be once this gets out. I... I fucked up, big-time. Remember a few months ago when I went to Wisconsin for that swimming competition?”

Caleb narrowed his eyes just the smallest bit. He’d known something was up, but this seemed to be beyond anything he’d thought. “Ja, I remember... Fjord, what did you do?”

“I cheated,” he said flatly. “I cheated and now the lady is pregnant.” He was so ashamed of himself, and certain that Caleb was now going to kick him out. “The baby is due in February. She found me at the reception tonight. I told Jester right away.”

Caleb stared at Fjord and thought for a moment. He pressed his lips together into a thin line, then looked to his hands. “That’s... pretty shitty, Fjord. What happens now?”

“Well... that all depends on how everyone reacts,” Fjord said. “I’m planning to let everyone know what happened in the morning, as per Jester’s request. We didn’t want to disturb Beau and Keyleth on their wedding night. I don’t expect to be in anyone’s good graces for a very long time. I cheated, and betrayed everyone, and I feel so horrible about it... I want to be a good husband to Jester... if we get married now...a good boyfriend to all of you, and a good dad to my kid.” He put his hand tentatively on Caleb’s, bracing to have it pushed away. “You have every right to be pissed as hell, but I told you now because you seem the least likely to punch me over it...”

Caleb took Fjord’s hand in both of his and huffed out a laugh. “I think punching you would hurt me more than you,” he said. “I’m not happy, but I’m not going to kick you out either.” Caleb was quiet for a moment. “Why though?”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t know,” he said, glad of the contact with his boyfriend. “I was jealous because Jester had just found out that her baby was Molly’s and not mine. I’d been having so many insecurities about everything and feeling very left out. I acted on impulse and made a big mistake. If I had just held off, let everyone know that I had an interest in the French girl on the swim team, even just with a few quick text messages, all this would be different... Avantika wants to fly me out to Paris after the baby is born, spend some time bonding with them, and Jess thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Mm. That would be a good thing, for you and her...” Caleb said. He absently ran his thumb over the back of Fjord’s hand. “Do you want to pursue a relationship with Avantika, going forward?”

“Possibly... eventually, yes?” Fjord said, not quite sure how to respond. “That won’t even be a possibility until she comes back to Chicago next summer. Even if we’re just friends going forward, I have a responsibility to be available to raise our kid.”

“Mm. Ja,” Caleb said. “I... I am not sure how else to react, honestly,” he said, moving onto his back to be a little more comfortable. “You were right in telling me second, but I can’t say I’m... okay with this, or that I forgive you... not right away at least.”

“I don’t expect you to, Caleb,” Fjord said, moving to lay next to him, keeping a small distance between them. “I’m going to explain the whole story to everyone on the group chat in the morning, answer any questions that people may have, and pray to Melora that the whole world doesn’t implode on me.”

Caleb sighed. Fjord was clearly in the wrong, but was also clearly regretful, and was willing to work to make things right, for all of them. “I don’t think that’s going to happen... come here,” he said, motioning for Fjord to cuddle up to him. “It’s going to be okay.”

Fjord immediately moved closer to Caleb, holding him close as the tears began to fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry...” he whimpered. “I’m so sorry, Caleb... I love you... I’m sorry...”

Caleb ran his fingers through Fjord’s hair in a soothing motion. “Shhh... it’ll be okay...”

Fjord continued to cry, burying his face in Caleb’s chest, not sure if he should smother himself and wish for death, or if he had any right to even touch this man, even for comfort in his remorse for his sins. “Caduceus and Molly are going to be the angriest at me, I know it... Beau might even try to kill me...”

Caleb pressed a kiss to Fjord’s head and couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from her. Or at least, I’ll try to,” he said. Just then, Caleb’s phone went off on the nightstand, and Caleb turned over to look to see who was calling. “Oh! It’s Jester... I’m gonna go ahead and take this,” he said, swiping open the Facetime. “Hallo...”

“Hiii, Cay-leb,” Jester said, trying to sound happy but not really succeeding. “I don’t have long to talk, but I wanted to do my usual check-in with you and Fjord. I know we just saw each other a couple hours ago, but, you know...” She heard Fjord whimpering, trying to hold back his sobs in the background, and sighed. “I’m guessing he told you?”

“Mm, ja... he’s feeling really low about it, which I’m sure you know... he’s going to send a message out in the morning. But ah... how are you doing, Jester?” Caleb asked.

“I’m surviving, I suppose,” she said. “I’m glad you’re with him, and I’m glad that he told you in person. I haven’t told Molly about it, since it’s not my place to tell her. She’s down in the kitchen getting us snacks at the moment. How are you holding up?”

Caleb shrugged. “Alright, I guess... I’m not sure how I feel about all this, to be honest,” he said quietly. “But I just can’t be hard on him, even though he hurt us...”

“That’s the main reason I let him go with you,” Jester confessed. “I don’t want him to do anything stupid, and I know he feels bad...” Her heart hurt, hearing Fjord cry like that, but he’d made her cry too. She couldn’t trust him right now; she couldn’t forgive him right now. She knew deep down that she would, but not yet. “Take care of him, alright? Let him know that even though I’m mad at him, I still love him.”

“I love you too, Jester,” Fjord said quietly, but Jester didn’t respond to him. She wasn’t speaking to him right now.

Caleb nodded. “I will. I love you, Jester,” he said. “Should we let you go now? So you can enjoy your night with Molly?”

“I love you too, Cay,” Jester said with a smile. She heard the door open and looked up to see Molly walk in with a tray of healthy snacks. “Caleb says hi! Yeah, now that I’ve checked in with you, I’ll let you go. See you tomorrow! You should come home with Fjord so we can talk some more!”

Caleb waved to the camera and hung up. He then turned his attention back to Fjord. “You okay?”

Fjord turned his face to be more in the pillow, embarrassed that he was behaving like this. “Nrtt rreerry (not really),” he said, muffled by the pillow, trying to control his tears. After a few moments, he moved back over to cuddle with Caleb, eyes still puffy, but the tears mostly stopped. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do...”

Caleb curled around Fjord as best he could, trying to comfort his boyfriend. “You’re going to take it one day at a time... we’re going to talk it out, yell it out, whatever, with all of our boyfriends and girlfriends... and eventually, things will be better,” he said. “I know it hurts, and things will never be quite the same, but they’ll be better than they are right now.” The irony of Caleb feeding these lines to Fjord, when he could not believe them for himself, was not lost. Fjord wanted to believe what Caleb was saying was true. He knew that these were just words coming from Caleb to comfort him. Jester had told the man to take care of Fjord, and that’s what he was doing. But at the same time, he also knew that Caleb didn’t actually believe his own words.

“I hope you’re right in what you say,” Fjord said. “I don’t think you believe it yourself, but I know you’re trying to help me... Thank you... I love you... I’m so sorry...”

Caleb huffed and stared into the middle space of his room. “Just because I am an irredeemable piece of shit doesn’t mean you are... I am telling you the things I heard in therapy, not because they worked for me, but because I believe they are true for you, Fjord.”

That struck a nerve with Fjord. That’s not what he’d meant when he said that he didn’t think Caleb believed what he was saying... “Caleb, you are far from irredeemable,” he said, a look of concern on his face suddenly. “Love, I... I don’t deserve happiness after what I did. You have done nothing wrong, and I wish you’d believe me in that. You deserve all the happiness and love in the world...”

Caleb closed his eyes and pressed his face against Fjord’s hair. “Mm... did I ever tell you? No, I don’t think I did,” he mused. “My parent died in a house fire and I could not save them,” he said bitterly.

Fjord gasped at that. “Surely that... couldn’t have been your fault?” he said. “Jess told me that lightning struck your house...” He suddenly realized that that’s what Jester had been talking about. “Oh, Gods... Caleb, you were just a kid. Is that where you... got this burn scar?”

Caleb couldn’t help but rub at his arms when Fjord mentioned it. “Mm. Ja. Bad storm, house caught fire... I made it out and tried to go back for them but... I wasn’t good enough... it wasn’t enough.”

“I’m very glad you’re alive, Caleb,” Fjord said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “You’re a survivor. You’re a fighter. And I know several people whose lives wouldn’t be the same without you. You’re way more than enough.”

Caleb very carefully avoided eye contact with Fjord. “This... isn’t about me. I’m glad you like me, but... Point being that I do not believe these things about myself. Maybe I will someday. But also, I hope you can believe these things about yourself.”

“I currently don’t see it in myself, but that doesn’t mean I won’t, once I make up for the mistakes I’ve made,” Fjord said, touching Caleb’s face gently and trying to get him to look at him. “I love you. I want you to see yourself the way we all see you...”

Caleb nuzzled into Fjord’s hand, acknowledging him without having to make eye contact. “Ich liebe dich,” Caleb said quietly. “I... I hope we can all get better, someday.”

“Are we okay?” Fjord asked, not wanting to push it, but needing a bit more reassurance from his boyfriend. 

Caleb nodded, then leaned in and kissed Fjord. “Ja, we’re okay.”

Fjord hummed into the kiss, feeling the first sense of peace he’d felt all night. “What do you say we head to bed? Tomorrow is probably going to be tough...”

“Sounds good,” Caleb said. “I’ll help you talk to them,” he added.

“Thanks, Darlin’,” Fjord said, kissing him again, pressing their foreheads together. He carefully pulled the covers over them, and moved to spoon Caleb, a hand resting on the edge of the large bump. “How are your little ones doing?”

“They’re okay... I’m trying not to stress out...” he said. This whole night had kind of thrown a wrench in that. Caleb held Fjord’s hand where it was. “I love you, and I love this family. We’re all going to be okay.”

“I’m sorry for stressing you out,” Fjord said, not moving as he felt sleep starting to take him. “Sleep well, Darlin’. I love you...” Sleep well, my little one, he said in his mind to his own unborn child. Grow strong and beautiful, like your mother... and I can hardly wait to meet you.

Caleb smiled a little. “You too, Fjord... I love you too...” he said as he started drifting off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Fjord woke up slowly as the sun began to peek through the window, still wrapped around Caleb. He didn’t want to wake him up, but he knew that soon enough, he would need to address the group regarding his betrayal. He pried himself carefully away from Caleb and grabbed his phone, laying on his back as he composed the message.

Everyone: I’m not sure how to go about saying this, but I’ll try to be as straightforward as I can. A few months ago, shortly after Jester found out that Molly was her baby’s other biological parent, I was away at a swimming team competition in Wisconsin. I’d been dealing with inner demons and jealousy and bunch of other shit, and I thought that the weekend away from home would help that. It did, and it didn’t. It presented me with temptation, in the form of a French woman on my swim team named Avantika. Almost without thinking, I accepted her invitation, and we had a one-night stand. 

I cheated. I knowingly, stupidly betrayed everyone in our family... I regretted it immediately, and until yesterday, I hadn’t seen her in a couple months. The problem is, she’s three months pregnant, and the baby is mine. Jester was told immediately, and Caleb knows too. I know all of you will be angry and hurt and betrayed. I will answer any questions you have of me with complete honesty, and you have every right to yell at me via text. I will only be answering phone calls from Jester and Caleb. I feel horrible about this. I want to make things right. I’m so sorry... Fjord.

Caduceus had gone home with Essek the previous night and had woken up somewhat early. He’d been making tea when Fjord’s text came through. After looking over it, Caduceus couldn’t help but feel an immediate, deep, seething anger. ‘Of all the stupid, idiotic things you could have possibly done... that really takes the cake. How fucking dare you?!’ Caduceus texted back. He turned off the kettle, no longer in the mood for tea, and stomped his way back to the bedroom where he put his phone on silent and climbed back into bed.

Essek, now in the loop in the group chat, had been looking at his phone when the message came through. It was no surprise that Caduceus was utterly pissed at Fjord right now. Hell, Essek was pissed too, though more for Caduceus’ sake than for his own, as he wasn’t involved sexually with Fjord. When Caduceus stormed back into the room and climbed back into bed, Essek also put his phone down.

“I suppose asking you if you’re alright would be rather ridiculous,” Essek said.

“Today is a no good, horrible, very bad day,” Caduceus said, mostly into his pillow. “We shouldn’t even get out of bed. It’s not even ten and today is already canceled.”

Essek tentatively moved to wrap his arm around Caddy’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. “I know you’re angry, Love. I’m angry for you... After what has happened in your past, I certainly don’t blame you. He broke our trust in him. But give it time... I’m here, for anything you need.”

Caduceus turned his head more towards Essek and leaned into his embrace a little more. “I can hardly even think right now,” he said. “Just... cuddle with me? Distract me from this?”

“I will gladly provide a distraction...” Essek purred, completely engulfing Caduceus in his arms. “Just tell me how much of a distraction you need...”

Caduceus smiled at being so wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms. “Well... this happened before, kind of... with Molly... and Jester gave me a very good distraction then...”

“If that’s what you want, I’m happy to oblige,” Essek said, gently kissing Caddy’s earlobe. “We’ll take it at your pace, just tell me what that pace is... We can cuddle, we can canoodle... I can serve you if you like... Or we can just make love.”

Caddy smiled a little more at that. “Mmm, maybe... I like the idea of cuddling for now,” he said before shifting his legs under the covers up against Essek’s, relishing in that sleep-warmed, not quiet woken up warmth. “Mmm, hi,” Caduceus said.

“Hello, Mon Coeur,” Essek said. He hoped that his use of French wasn’t going to bring out bad things, considering the fact that Avantika was French herself. He wound his legs in with Caddy’s, smiling as they kissed. It started off gently, but he found himself making the kiss a bit more needy as it progressed. His hand found Caddy’s cheek, caressing it softly.

Essek’s frame was so small compared to Caddy’s lanky form, it brought a genuine smile to his face. “Something you want, darling?” Caduceus asked, trailing his fingers down Essek’s back.

“You...” Essek said with a breathy chuckle. “I always want you. I want to help you forget.”

Caduceus nuzzled into Essek’s hand. “Mmm... I love you,” he said. Caddy’s hand trailed over Essek’s hip to rest on his ass. “Man... you’re so small compared to me... I feel like I would break you sometimes...”

“I’m small, but sturdy,” Essek said softly. “I love you too, Caddy... My big strong man.” He moved one hand from his cheek to his hip, also resting on his ass. “You’re stronger than you think you are...”

Caduceus kissed Essek again. “Mmm, it’s nice that you think so...” he said. Caddy pressed their hips together and hummed appreciatively. “I see someone’s already excited...”

“I must admit, I am perpetually half-erect whenever you’re near me,” Essek said, smiling. “Even when I’m incredibly stressed, I always want you.” He hummed at the friction, and the feeling he got from being pressed together like this.

Caduceus purred, feeling himself stiffen as well. “Did you have anything particular in mind...?” he asked. Caddy trailed his hands over Essek’s back and hips, enjoying the feeling of him. “I’m up for whatever...”

“We’ll start of slow,” Essek said. “This morning is all about making you feel good... being romantic and eventually moving on to making love... I say we start off by making out and getting handsy.” Caduceus smiled at that and leaned in to kiss Essek again. They started off slowly, but Caddy teased the tip of his tongue into Essek’s mouth, holding the smaller man close.

Essek smiled into the kiss before opening his mouth and allowing Caddy access. “Mmm, Caddy...” His hand caressed his ass gently, loving the little noises he was making in response. 

Caduceus wanted to make Essek make noises too. “Ah... Essek...” He pulled away to nose at and kiss Essek’s jaw, then moved down to his neck, teasing the skin there.

Essek snapped his teeth together audibly as he felt Caddy move down to his neck, using that as an indication for the larger man to bite his neck. “Please...” Caduceus shuddered with anticipation before he bit into Essek’s neck. Essek keened at the pain and pleasure, craning his head away to give him more space to bite. “Caduceus… Yesss... Fuck, that’s it...” Feeling him shudder like that, he knew that Caddy was getting aroused by the sounds he was making. Caduceus breathed heavily against Essek’s skin, licked at the teeth marks to sooth them before biting in again a little lower. Essek’s hand found the back of Caddy’s head, simply resting it there to keep himself anchored. “Cafu... So good... I love being bitten... You’re so good at it...”

Caduceus jerked his hips up against Essek’s when he felt the others hand in his hair. “Gods... pull my hair... please?” he asked breathily before switching to the other side of Essek’s neck.

Without a word, Essek took hold of the hair under his hand and pulled on it, gripping it tightly but not hard enough to pull out any hair or yank his head back. “Ohhh, my darling... Cafu... Fuck yes... Oh my God...” He was sure to have a series of darker spots on his neck for a couple days with how hard Caddy was biting. 

Caduceus almost growled against Essek’s neck. “Essek... fuck, I want to fuck you...” he said.

“Oh god, Caddy,” Essek whimpered at his sudden dominant tone. “How does my bull want to fuck me, hmmm? I want you to fuck me too...”

“I want to stretch you open while I’m biting at your neck...” Caduceus said. “And then I want to roll you onto your back so I can see your face...”

“Ohhh, that sounds so delicious...” Essek moaned, his hand still pulling at Caddy’s hair. “While you’re fucking me, I want to pull on your hair... keep you close to me... Fuck, Cafu... Please, stretch me open...”

Caduceus moaned at the pull on his hair and reached for the lube on the nightstand. He squeezed a little on his fingers and teased one at Essek’s opening. “Mmm... fuck...”

“Caduceus... I love you...” Essek whimpered. “Go slow, please... I want this to last a while... until I’m begging for your cock... And when we’re done, Cafu... I want to eat your cunt...”

Caduceus purred in Essek’s ear as he eased his finger in, moving it in small circles and massaging out any resistance. “There you go... Fuck, you’re so good...”

Essek’s small noises of discomfort melted away into sheer ecstasy as he was stretched open, hoping for a second finger to be inserted soon. “Good enough to take a second one, Honeybear...”

Caduceus pulled his hand away to squeeze more lube onto his fingers before slowly pressing two into Essek. “Mmm... so good,” he said, nuzzling against Essek’s neck again and nipping the skin there.

“Fuck... Cafu...” Essek moaned as he was stretched, whimpering at the nipping on his neck. It was a delicious, slow process, but after a few minutes, Essek felt himself completely stretched. He thought about asking Caddy for a third finger, but he didn’t want to lose the feeling of being full. “God, Caduceus... I think I’m ready...”

“Mmm, you think?” Caduceus teased. He positioned a third finger, teasing it in slowly with the slick that was left. “You sure you don’t want more...?”

“Shit...” Essek gasped at the even fuller feeling. “Shitfuck goddammit!” This string of curses was so uncommon for Essek that he even surprised himself. “I was wrong, I do want more... Fucking hell, please don’t stop, Cafu!” Caduceus smiled and pushed his fingers in more, pumping and stretching as he went. He curled his fingers, looking for that sweet spot and bit into Essek’s neck. Just as Caddy bit into his neck, he also found that sweet spot, causing Essek to mewl in pleasure. “Gah! God, Cafu! Yes! Right there! Don’t stop, please! I want to cum once... before you fuck me...”

Caduceus soothed the mark with his tongue as he kept his fingers moving over that spot. “You think you can cum twice this morning?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, I’m sure that I can!” Essek said. He was so close to cumming now, he was sure he could get hard again, especially once Caddy started fucking him. “Please, Cafu... Make me cum... Please! Ohhh!”

Caduceus pumped his fingers just that much faster, harder, to bring Essek closer to that edge. “Cum for me, darling... my good boy...”

“Mark me as your boy, Cafu!” Essek cried out, seconds away from cumming. “Suck and bite a mark in my neck so dark that it’ll be unmistakable... that I am claimed! Oh god, Cafu! I’m cumming! Please, mark me!” Cum splattered between them in the very next seconds, and he had to hold tightly to Caddy not to fall back. “Fuck... Please... Mate-mark me...”

Caduceus bit into Essek’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark even on his dark skin. “Mmmm... fuck, Essek... that was really hot...” he purred. Caddy moved the smaller man onto his back and lined the head of his cock up with his entrance. “You ready for me?”

“Yes, Cafu... Please, make love to me...” Essek purred, moaning softly as Caddy pushed into him. It was always a semi-surreal experience for him to be filled with such a large cock as his. It shouldn’t fit, but it did, in the most delicious way. “Oh my god, Caduceus... It feels so good...”

Caduceus rested his forehead on the pillow next to Essek’s. “Gods... fuck, Essek, you feel so good...”

Essek wrapped his legs around Caddy’s waist, trying to draw him in further. “Oh, Cafu... Fuck, it feels so good! I love you so much... Please move... Fuck me... I want to not be able to walk straight today...”

Caduceus gripped Essek’s hips as he started to move, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward. “Oooh, fuck! Mmm, yes...” he groaned, setting a steady pace.

“Fucking fuck!” Essek cried out at the first big thrust. He reached up and pulled at the braid that was still loose in Caddy’s hair from the night before, knowing that there was meaning in both the braiding and the pulling of the braided hair. “Cafu... Cafu, you’re so good! Ah! Yes!”

“Ah!” Caduceus cried out as his hair was pulled. “Gods, yes, Essek!” He turned his head and bit at Essek’s neck again, his hands roaming over Essek’s body. “You’re so good to me... fuck, I love you...”

“Love you too, Cafu...” he moaned, Caddy’s large hands so strong and firm, yet gentle and tender. “You’re so good to me too... I love you... Please.. Fill me up with your cum... Please... I need your cum in me...”

Caduceus took Essek’s wrists and pinned them over his head. “Patience...” he said with a sharp thrust. In truth, he was so close, but he wanted Essek to be able to cum with him. “Hnnng... fuck...”

Essek suddenly felt himself fall into a headspace he’d never felt before. It wasn’t exactly a submissive state, but he loved the feeling of control in Caduceus’ voice, enhanced by the motion of having his wrists pinned over his head. It was grounding, but he felt like he was floating as well. “Hmmm... Yes... Ohh, I’m close... God, the things you do to me...”

Caduceus picked up his pace, feeling the tension grow low in his stomach. “Fuck... oh fuck fuck fuck.. Gods, Essek... yes! Oh I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna- AAAH!” he cried out, throwing his head back. “Aaahhh.... ohhh... yeah...”

Essek felt himself being filled with hot liquid, and it shoved him over the edge, cumming at the same time, his own cum splattering between them. “Ca... Cafu... That was.. Oh god, that was amazing... Ohhh, I love being so full... of you...”

Caddy leaned in and kissed Essek tenderly, then slowly, carefully pulled out. “Ah... we may have to invest in a plug for you, if you’re that into it...”

“Never tried that, but it sounds rather erotic,” Essek purred, smiling and pulling Caddy close. “You seem to bring the vulgar language out of me... I love it, and I love you...” 

Caddy snuggled up to Essek. “I love you too... I’m glad I’m bringing out new sides of you... that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes, it’s a very good thing, Mon Coeur,” he said, rubbing a gentle hand along Caddy’s cheek. Essek suddenly became aware that his phone was buzzing from multiple text messages all sounding off at once. He looked at the bedside clock and realized that his phone had been set to turn off “do not disturb” mode at about this time. “Not sure how long we should ignore that...”

Caduceus sighed, the post orgasmic bliss melting away in the face of harsh reality. “Let’s see what they have to say...”

Vex: what the FUCK

Shaun: what were you thinking?? how could you?!

Kiki: this is _not_ what I wanted to wake up to

Molly: holy fuck Fjord WTF

Beau: Wow. GREAT way to start off a honeymoon trip. Not cool, Man.

Vax: 😡🤬🖕🏻🗡

Percy: Bloody hell... 

Jester: Exactly the thoughts I had... 

Fjord: I wasn’t thinking. Not then, at least... I know I fucked up, and I know you probably all hate me. You didn’t deserve this betrayal... and I don’t deserve any of your forgiveness. I don’t expect to be forgiven. If you wanted me gone from the polycule, you’d have every right...

Essek: I’ll be the first to admit, Fjord... I don’t think ANY of us hates you. We don’t trust you. We are all angry and hurt, badly, but we don’t hate you.

Fjord: That means a lot, Essek. Thank you. If any of you have any questions, please ask. I’m an open book. I want to regain everyone’s trust, and I’m willing to do just about anything to accomplish that.

Caleb: you took the words out of my mouth, Essek... it’ll take work, but I think we can all get through this

Vax: So, what now? Are you going to be present in this kid’s life? Will this woman be present in our lives? 

Fjord: I’m definitely going to try, and there’s a possibility that she might be. She’s going to try to come back to Chicago in a year, to be part of the team again.

Beau: You know I’m gonna have to punch you right?

Grog: Expect to get your ass whooped at the next football practice, Kid. Show up an hour early, and I’ll keep you there an extra hour after, doing drills and sprints. Can’t legally punch one of my players, but there are worse punishments. 

Kiki: Take it easy there, Grog... one or the other, not two extra hours. I don’t think any of us want Fjord completely broken.

Jester/Molly: speak for yourself

Fjord: 😳

Caleb: come on guys...

Fjord: I don’t deserve anything less than hate, I know that. What do I need to do to work away from being hated?

Caduceus: well... I feel a little weird suggesting this, but we could keep closer tabs on you for a while?

Fjord: I’m completely open to that. 

Kiki: I feel like a family meeting needs to be held to get this under control. We won’t be there, obviously, but it needs to happen soon

Percy: I agree with Keyleth, and I feel like I’m in a good place to moderate, since I’m not in a direct relationship with either Jester or Fjord.

Vex: Agreed. When should we have said meeting?

Vax: I would suggest we have it at our place, on a night when none of us are working, and we can get babysitters. Order some pizzas and duke it out verbally, cage match style. Nobody leaves until everything is settled.

Jester: 😂

Vex: lol sounds good

Beau: I can still punch him tho right

Fjord: I think I can handle being punched, yeah.

Kiki: I second letting Beau punch him.

Fjord: Molly, you’ve been real quiet through all this...

Molly: 🖕🏽 I’m mad. I don’t want to say something I’ll regret later.

Fjord: All I can say now is that I’m sorry, and I can promise that it won’t happen again. 

Molly: I’m mad because when I did something similar, waaay back at the beginning, at least I didn’t get someone pregnant. I’m mad because I was at least able to tell my one partner at the time ‘hey I’m into someone else’ and yeah it was shitty but for fucks sake COMMUNICATE with us! I’m mad because you hurt Jester, and you hurt me and every one of us by doing this. And yeah we’re gonna sit down and talk this out but I kind of want to punch you too. Read, I’m going to punch you too

Fjord: I know you’re mad... I should have mentioned that I had an interest in Avantika before anything else happened. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I had. I’m sorry I was so stupid. I’m sorry I hurt you all. I don’t deserve any of you. I deserve all the punching. Hell, I probably deserve to be beaten up and put in the hospital.

Vax: I wouldn’t take it that far... We don’t need anyone arrested.

Molly: -sigh- You don’t deserve that... I probably shouldn’t punch you anyway... besides, Beau punches way harder than I do

Caleb: don’t blow it out of proportion either... we don’t want to land you in the hospital... It’s just hard to get all of the frustration and anger out without doing something physically

Fjord: Sorry, that was a dick comment on my part.

Percy: Let’s take this offline for now. We can work on the meeting once we’ve had a chance to cool off a bit. Sound good to everyone? If we can meet up in the next few days, we should do so

Shaun: Agreed. When are the most of us free next? Friday?

For the most part, everyone was available on Friday, so it was settled that everyone would gather for dinner that evening for a family meeting, save for the Lionettes. Vax would take Rowan over to the De Rolo home, where Cassandra would care for her and the other children for the evening. 

‘When would you like me to come home, Jester?’ Fjord texted.

‘You could come back later today,’ Jester responded. She wasn’t really looking forward to it, but she didn’t want Fjord kicked out of his home for too long.

Molly was seething, even now that things had started to calm down in the group chat. She wanted to punch something, specifically Fjord. Yesterday had been so good for just about everyone, but today had launched everyone into hell. It hadn’t been easy for Molly to trust people going into the mass of relationships she was in now, and she’d seen Fjord as their “Strong-Man”. 

“Fuck... and I thought today was going to be a good day,” she said, throwing her phone down on the bed and flopping into the pillows.

Jester joined Molly on the bed and curled up as best she could around her. “I know... I thought so too, y’know, yesterday... before...”

Molly moved over and kissed her forehead. “I’m surprised that you held your composure so well and didn’t let anybody else know until this morning,” she said. “I’m pretty sure I’d have gone off and made a scene.”

Jester leaned towards Molly, reaching out one arm for her. “Yeah... I know, that’s kind of why... I didn’t say anything,” she said. “I didn’t want to take away from Kiki and Beau’s special day...”

“You’re so sweet and smart and wise beyond your years,” Molly said, pulling her closer while still mindful of the baby bump. “I can only hope our daughter inherits that from you... and that Fjord’s kid doesn’t pick up the stupid.”

Jester smiled softly, almost laughing. “Yeah, let’s hope so... I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Jess,” Molly said. “As much as I’m pissed off at Fjord, I actually know Avi pretty well. She was in one of my classes last year. She’s a sweet girl, and very classy.” She was picking her words very carefully. “I don’t blame Fjord for being attracted to her. I’d have welcomed her in if he’d talked to at least you.”

Jester sighed and looked up at Molly. “She did look pretty... all that red hair, you know?” She spent a moment just looking into Molly’s eyes. “I think I would have welcomed her too...”

“Maybe eventually, once the baby is born and Avi comes back, we can give her a chance?” Molly suggested. “Hopefully by then, things will be settled down, and you and Fjord will be well on your way to planning your wedding.”

Jester rolled over onto her back dramatically. “Uuuugh!! Are we going to get married, Molly? I mean... I still love him but... ugh!!” she said, flopping one arm over her eyes.

Molly tried to give her a sympathetic look, rolling over and whispering in her ear. “I think you will, Honey. You’ve got a very big, very forgiving heart. He fucked up bigtime, but even I can see that he’s very remorseful and regretful of what he did.” She nuzzled her nose in Jester’s hair. 

Jester couldn’t help but start crying. All the stress of the previous night and that morning finally caught up with her. “Oh, Molly...” she said, wrapping herself around her girlfriend. “I’m so upset... and I know, I know he’s sorry, and I guess I do already forgive him, in a way, you know? Because I know he didn’t mean to hurt me like this, and I know he was hurting too...”

“Oh, Mommabear...” Molly cooed, wrapping Jester in her arms as tightly as she could. “You have every right to be upset. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to scream. We’ll get through this. You’re my strong woman, and if anyone can handle this shit like a champ, you can.” She held her as she cried, her own tears falling too as she processed everything she was feeling. “I love you, Jess...”

“I- love you too- Molly,” Jester sobbed out. She cried into Molly’s shoulder for a little while, not speaking, just getting her emotions out. Eventually, Jester calmed down and wiped her eyes and nose on the bedsheets. “Gods... ugh... I think I’ll be okay... thank you...”

“I know you’ll be okay, Jester,” Molly said softly, still crying as well. “You’re strong... You’re a fighter.” Her hand moved down to Jester’s belly, feeling the movement under her skin. “Now now, little one... Calm down... Your Mama’s okay... We both are...”

Jester’s hand joined Molly’s on her belly and she laughed through drying eyes. “You’re going to be such a great momma...”

“So are you, Jess,” Molly cooed, pressing her forehead against Jester’s. “There’s nothing on earth that could change how wonderful of a woman you are. You’re my queen...”

Jester closed her eyes and held Molly’s hand tight. She moved her hand up to cup Molly’s face and pull her into a kiss. “I love you...”

Molly was absolutely loving this tender moment with Jester, but as they kissed and got a little more handsy, she felt herself stir between her legs. “What do you say we... forget for a little while?”

“Mmm-hmhmhm,” Jester couldn’t help but giggle. “Yeah, how do you wanna do it?”

“Hmmmm... I think reverse cowgirl...” Molly purred, her eyes filling with lust. “You sitting in my lap, backwards, so I can play with your deliciously full breasts... and feel your head on my shoulder as I tell you how sexy and hot you are...”

Jester giggled again and squirmed, turned on more by Molly’s words. “Mmm, I like the sound of that...”

“Then come here, Honeybear,” Molly said, sitting up and scooting up against the large mound of pillows against the headboard. “I’ll let you get comfortable on my shaft... and then we can just sit here for a minute...”

Jester got turned around and scooted back to rest against Molly’s chest. She spread her legs around her hips and after some maneuvering and grunting, slid smoothly onto Molly’s cock. “Oooh... mmm, that’s so nice...” Jester sighed.

“There we go, Babe...” Molly said softly, putting her hands on Jester’s tits, rolling the smaller girl’s much larger nipples between her index and middle fingers. “Fuck... Jester... You feel so good on my cock... And your tits are so full and delicious...” She kissed Jester’s neck gently. “Fuck...”

Jester arched up into Molly’s touch, moaning as her sensitive tits were played with. “Mmmm- Ohh!” Jester said in surprise. Her movements had pushed her a little further down. “Gods, I’ve needed this...” she said, slowly rocking her hips over Molly’s cock.

“Me too...” Molly moaned. “Enjoying each other... is a perfect way... to release tension... Oh, Jess...” She bent her knees, giving her a bit of leverage to thrust up into her, meeting Jester’s movements. “Want me to bite you, Babe?”

Jester whined at the first thrust. “Y-yeah... mmm, Molly... I want you to take charge...” she moaned.

“Oh? And how so, My Darling?” Molly asked, having a pretty good idea but wanting her to vocalize it to her. 

“I want you to be the top today... I... want you to be my Mistress...” Jester said. She turned her head to kiss Molly awkwardly. “Please...”

Molly grinned, welcoming her words. “Good girl, little Jester...” she said, her hands moving from Jester’s tits to her waist, squeezing possessively. “And I wonder how many times Mistress can make her little pet cum today...” One hand snaked between Jester’s legs to her clit. “But before we get too far, give me a safe word... Or just colors is good too.”

“Colors is good... green, Mistress Molly...” Jester said. She gave a little shudder of anticipation, wanting Molly to touch her. “Please...”

“Oh, my delightfully good girl,” Molly said, her fingers brushing over Jester’s clit before pushing down on in and rolling over it in a circular motion. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? You like it when Mistress plays with your clit, all while she’s pounding your pussy? Good girl... Very good girl...”

Jester’s eyes slipped closed. Her inner walls tightened around Molly’s cock as she rubbed over her clit. “Fuck... gods, yes!” She let her head fall back onto Molly’s shoulder, one hand coming up to tangle into Molly’s hair. “Yes, Mistress...”

“Ohhh, yes... You’re going to make your Mistress cum...” Molly purred. “Can you cum when called, Pet? Mistress would very much like that... Watching you orgasm over and over just by giving you a single little word...”

“I-if you keep at my clit... oooh, fuck... yes, M-Mistress M-Molly... oh, oh, gods!” Jester stuttered out. It was hard to talk when she was getting this much attention. “Please, make me cum...”

“Cum, Pet,” Molly ordered, hoping that the word would send her over the edge, continuing to not-so-gently massage her clit. “Cum for your Mistress! Cum!”

Jester arched up into Molly’s touch and keened as she came. “Oooohhh!!! Fuck yes, Mistress! Fuck me fuck me fuck me aaaahh!!”

“Manners, girl...” Molly said, slapping her ass lightly. “Good girl, but you shouldn’t be ordering your mistress...” She redoubled her efforts and movement, thrusting up into Jester. “Cum again, Pet... I’m cumming... I’m cumming! Oh, FUCK!”

“Please bite me, Mistress! Please, oh, oh fuck!” Jester cried out, feeling Molly’s cum filling up her pussy. “Gods, yes, I love you...”

“I love you too, Pet,” Molly said, sinking her teeth into Jester’s neck with a low, sexy growl. “Mmmm...”

As Molly’s teeth sank into her skin, Jester came again. “Oooohhh!! Yes yes fuck fuck OH MOLLYYY!”

Even though she had just had a big orgasm, Molly felt herself also orgasm again, though not as powerfully as before. Hearing her lover scream out for her was so erotic, especially when just biting her could get her to cum. “Mmmmm, that was beautiful, my good girl...”

“Ah... you’re so good to me, Mistress...” Jester sighed, relaxing back against Molly’s chest. “Gods, that was nice.”

“And you’re so good to me, Pet...” Molly said, her softening cock starting to get uncomfortable. “That -was- very nice, but now Mistress needs you to move over to her side...”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Jester said with a smile, rolling off to the side. She lay down next to Molly and draped one arm over her lap. “Mmm... love you...”

Molly turned over to her side, also draping her arm over Jester’s waist. “I love you too, little pet... I love being your Mistress, and your lover. I’m very lucky to have such a devoted pet.”

Jester wiggled up a bit to kiss Molly again. “I think we really are all gonna be okay...”

“I think so too, Mommabear,” Molly said with a smile, holding Jester in that kiss a little longer. “I’m still upset about the whole situation, but I think it’ll all be okay.”

Just then, Jester’s stomach gurgled a bit. “Mm... you wanna get dressed and go get some brunch?”

Molly felt her own stomach rumble a bit as well. “I think all three of us are hungry, so yeah! Let’s go over to my place first so I can change into my sleeveless sundress and hat. It’s supposed to be pretty hot out there today.”

“Right, okay,” Jester said. “You should have a bigger selection of clothes here, you know,” she said.

“Hmmm, I agree, but by the end of the summer, we’re all moving into the big complex, so I’ll be able to keep a drawer of clothes in every one of my partners’ rooms,” Molly laughed. She moved over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans that she had intentionally left there, and a nice T-shirt with a rainbow D&D “&” symbol. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. “On second thought, I like this look. The place I have in mind isn’t even remotely formal.”

Jester gave Molly’s ass a pat as she passed her. “You look great, babe,” she said before ducking into the bathroom. After cleaning herself up, Jester came back out to get dressed. “Now then... what should I wear?”

“For THAT little antic, your Mistress wants you to wear a plug... And a choker.” Molly said, getting close to her again and whispering low in her ear. “Apart from that, something elegant and simple. Vax and Shaun’s country club is very informal for Sunday brunch.”

“Oooo,” Jester said, excited at the idea of the country club. “Will you help me with a butt plug, Mistress Molly?” she asked, a bit of her brat side showing now.

“I’d be happy to, Little Brat,” Molly chuckled. “Do you want one that’s me-sized or... I certainly don’t mind the idea of taking you in the ass when we get back... I know you like that too.”

Jester couldn’t help but giggle again. “I’d love that,” she said. Jester turned to the bed and assumed the position, waiting patiently for Molly.

“Hmmm, you can certainly be very good and docile when you want to be, Pet,” Molly hummed, picking up the plug that looked as close to her size as possible, slicking it up with lube and carefully pushing it into Jester’s ass. “Stay there and adjust while I grab the collar, alright?”

“Mmnnn...” Jester moaned as the plug filled her up. She lay against the bed for a moment, relaxing into the feeling. “Ah... yes, Mistress...”

Molly grabbed the black, soft, ribbon-style choker from the closet, one that Jester had worn a few times. It had usually been worn by Calianna during their play sessions. She also grabbed a pair of detached cuffs so she could keep Jester close by her side in a discrete way. “Good girl...” she crooned. “Stand up, Pet.”

Jester stood, groaning just a bit at the adjustment of the plug. She turned and faced Molly, then smiled at what she had in hand. “Oh, thank you, Mistress... those are lovely...”

“Shall we forgo the collaring ritual, or would you like me to ask you the question?” Molly said softly, undoing the buckle on the collar as she got closer.

“Mm, I’m good without,” she said.

Molly moved behind Jester and carefully placed the choker around her neck. She then moved back around, putting one cuff on Jester’s wrist, and the other on her own. “Do not go far from me...”

Jester smiled and took Molly’s hand, bringing it up to her lips. “Never,” she said, kissing it. “So.... what about an outfit?”

“How about... that pretty white top with blue flowers, and that black pencil skirt?” Molly suggested. “I really love that top on you.”

Jester slapped her own butt and made a face at Molly. “While your pet loves that idea, Mistress, this ass isn’t going to fit into that pencil skirt, but the top can still work,” she said.

“I meant just a simple black skirt, Pet,” Molly said, returning the face-making. “You’re being a bit too literal, Jess...” She smacked Jester’s ass playfully. “Now, get dressed so we can go.”

Jester smiled and got dressed, taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror. “Alright, let’s head out!”


	45. Cupcakes an Cocoa

Fjord went home that evening, accompanied by Caleb. He, Jester, Caleb, and Molly ate dinner together, trying to avoid talking about the situation, and the evening moved on quite pleasantly. After dinner, Molly asked Caleb to walk him over to Caddy’s place, just so the two of them could chat a little and have some time together before Molly spent the night at Caddy’s. Once outside Caddy’s door, Caleb excused himself, needing to get home so that he could get rest for an early day at work the next morning. Molly let herself into Caddy’s apartment, greeted by the smell of hot cocoa and cupcakes from the kitchen. “Caddy? I’m here!”

“In here, love,” Caduceus called from the kitchen.

Molly smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of freshly-baked cupcakes, and two large cups of hot cocoa. “Mmmm, it smells so good in here!” She moved behind Caddy and hugged him from behind. “And the company ain’t bad either.”

Caduceus smiled as he put the finishing touches on their cocoa. “I know it’s summer, but hot chocolate never hurt anyone,” he said. Caddy took one of Molly’s hands and spun her away from him as he turned to face her. “Hello, my lady...”

“Hello yourself, my good sir,” Molly said, backing up against him and relaxing into his embrace. The way she said sir gave subtle hints of what she wanted that night. After being the domme that morning, Molly wanted to be the submissive one for Caddy. “You made the cocoa and treats for us... You go relax in the bedroom for a few minutes and I’ll put these on a tray and bring it to you...”

Caduceus leaned down to kiss the top of Molly’s head. “I’ll see you in there,” he said. Caddy took a moment in the bedroom to strip off his shirt, leaving him in just loose sweatpants. He settled onto the bed and scrolled through his phone while he waited for Molly.

Molly carefully placed the drinks and treats on a tray, grabbing a couple of mini bottles of chocolate liquor from her purse and placing them on the tray as an option as well. As she picked up the tray and moved toward the bedroom, she felt herself stir in her jeans, just the idea of serving her lover... her Master... like this an incredible turn-on. The door was partially closed, so she carefully pushed it open and stepped inside, smiling when she saw Caduceus laying there topless waiting for her.

“Mmmm, the pet likes what she sees, Sir...”

Caduceus set his phone aside and pat the bed for Molly to set down the tray. “Your master likes what he sees too... how was your day, Love?”

Molly obediently set the tray down before toeing off her shoes and climbing onto the bed. “It was... mostly okay, Master, after the initial shock from this morning. Dinner with Jester, Caleb, and Fjord was nice, though a little awkward. Caleb and I got to talk a bit too when we were coming over here. But now, my evening is great, because I’m here with you.”

Caduceus leaned in and kissed Molly. “I feel much the same... I had Essek over for today and that helped, but... anyway, I’m glad you’re here for tonight, Pet.” Caduceus picked up and took a sip of his cocoa, leaving a dot of whipped cream on his nose.

Molly giggled at the dot of whipped cream, knowing that it was probably intentional. “Hmmm, Master looks absolutely delicious. Would you like your pet to clean that up for you?” She almost wished he would dribble a bit of cocoa down his chin to add to it.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, go ahead,” Caduceus said with a smile. Maybe later they could get the can of whipped cream out and really have some fun.

“Hmmm, would Master like to indulge in his pet with the help of the whipped cream?” Molly purred before licking the little dot of it from Caddy’s nose. “Your pet knows how much you like food play...”

“Sure... what did you have in mind, Love?” Caduceus asked.

“Well, Master...” Molly said, starting to remove her shirt. “Kitten can strip for her Master, put on any accessories he wants her to, and then he can put whipped cream all over her. Or Master can tell his pet where to put the whipped cream on him.”

Caduceus set his mug down and considered some options, stroking his beard as he did. “How bendy are you feeling tonight, Kitten?”

“Kitten can be very bendy, Master...” Molly purred, a few different ideas running through her head as to what he might have in mind, all of them lewd and incredibly hot.

“Good, good,” Caduceus purred, his eyes growing dark with lust. “Why don’t you put on a little show for me, then wear the purple pushup? You look so good in that one...”

“Mmm, yes, Master,” she said, playfully pulling her shirt off the rest of the way. “But before Kitten does that, we should either finish eating the treats or put them on the side table...”

Caduceus pinched lightly at Molly’s exposed stomach “Since you was... just move it to the dresser, yeah?”

Molly stuck out her tongue, moving the tray over to the dresser, taking a good drink of her cocoa before letting it dribble onto her chin and drip onto her chest. “Master... Your pet is making a mess... She should be punished...”

“Oh, you certainly should be... naughty girl,” Caduceus said. “How about... a vibrating plug? Or would that be too much?”

“Mmmm, no, Master, that would be appropriate,” Molly said, licking at her lips. Oh, she was going to be such a mess by the end of the night, she just knew it. She turned around and opened the drawer, pulling out her purple pushup bra, setting it down and then moving to take off the smaller bra she was wearing, putting the newer one on and turning back around. “Master like?”

Caduceus palmed himself through his pants. “Yes, Master likes... good girl, Molly...”

Molly stood tall, her hand slowly pulling down the zipper on her jeans, moaning lightly as her not-at-all-concealed-or-tucked cock was freed, save for the underwear she was wearing. “Imagoodgirl...”

“Fffuck.... Gods, Molly...” Caduceus hissed, biting his lip to keep himself focused. He shucked off the sweats and started stroking himself. “Keep going...”

“Yes, Master,” she hummed, pulling down her jeans completely and stepping out of them. She was hard and had started leaking, leaving a small wet spot on her panties. Looking into Caddy’s flushed face, watching him as he stroked himself, she slowly lowered the silky material from her hips and let her cock fall free of it. “Master looks so good...”

Caduceus laughed then, releasing his own cock so it lay semi-hard against his hip. “I look good? You look beautiful, Kitten... get the plug and the whipped cream, then come here,” he said with a beckoning motion of his hand.

“Yes, Master Caduceus,” Molly said, her dark skin getting a little darker with a blush. She grabbed the vibrating dildo and a lube bottle from the middle drawer and brought the can of whipped cream from the tray, placing them on the bed next to Caduceus before climbing up on the bed and kneeling in the sit position for her Master.

“On your back, Kitten,” Caddy said, sitting up to let Molly get settled. “Can you put your legs up over your head, darling?”

“Yes, Master,” she said, laying down and pulling her knees up to her chest, eagerly exposing her asshole, cock, and balls to him. “As ordered, My Sexy Master...”

Caduceus slicked one finger with lube and kissed down the back of Molly’s thigh. He pressed the digit into her entrance, slowly stretching her open. “Mmm, good girl...” he said.

Molly let out a low, guttural moan, feeling just one of Caddy’s large fingers stretching her open. Her eyes fluttered closed, knowing the plug was nearly as large as Caduceus, just a little larger than only two of his fingers before scissoring even began. “Ohhh, Master! Yes! Fuck!” She knew she was being far too loud not to be considered naughty.

Caduceus stilled all motion and frowned up at Molly. “Well that’s just rude,” he said. “Stay there for a moment,” he said. Caduceus pulled away and returned with a ball gag. “Here we go, open wide,” he said. Molly froze, that tinge of anger in Caddy’s voice striking fear in her. When he returned, pushing the ball gag into her mouth, she made direct eye contact with him, both fear and trust radiating from that gaze. Seeing the look in her eyes, Caddy backed off for a moment. “Color, Kitten?”

“Green, Master,” Molly said with a smile. “Your pet trusts you.”

Caduceus kissed Molly’s forehead. “I trust you too,” he said, then placed the gag into Molly’s mouth and secured it. Once she was quieted, Caduceus returned to the task at hand and eased his finger into her hole, stretching her just enough for the toy. Molly moaned through the gag but was much quieter now about it. Feeling his finger in her like that, the stretch just enough, was incredible, and allowed her to drop into subspace easily. She felt like she was floating, her body buzzing. “Mm, good girl,” Cad said. He pulled his hand away and slipped the plug in its place, pushing the button on it for the lowest vibration setting. “Now then, for what I really wanted...”

Molly had no clue what Caduceus was planning, and at this point, she didn’t care, as long as Master got what he wanted, and as long as it didn’t significantly hurt her. The buzzing of the plug only increased the buzzing feeling of her whole body. She lazily watched him, interested in what he was doing in the moment. Caduceus grabbed the can of whipped cream and very carefully applied some to Molly’s cock and balls. He hummed appreciatively before slowly licking it off, taking the head of Molly’s cock into his mouth in the end.

Molly did her best to be completely still as she was licked clean, the broad strokes of his tongue causing her cock to twitch a little, and her balls tightened. She was a good girl. She was a good girl. Finally clean, although still a bit sticky, she let her head fall back when she felt his lips descend around her tip. “Ohhhh...”

Caduceus pulled back and chuckled at Molly’s reaction. “I knew you would like that, Kitten,” he said. Cad moved up and sprayed little dots of cream along Molly’s collar, then kissed and licked them up before moving to bite at Molly’s neck.

Molly purred at the pet name, a sound that rumbled deep in her chest, her hand finding the back of Caddy’s head when he bit her. It wasn’t to push or pull, but she suddenly pulled her hand away, realizing that she hadn’t been given permission to touch. “Srrrryyy...”

Caduceus bit harder into Molly’s neck, sure to leave a dark mark. “I’m going to take away the gag, so you can use your words, alright?”

Molly nodded, putting her hand up to where the bite mark was, the heat in her groin starting to build up. When the gag was removed, she massaged her jaw lightly. “Thank you, Master. Your pet is sorry that she didn’t ask before if she could touch you.”

Caddy kissed Molly briefly, but turned the vibration setting on the plug up by one. “You’re okay,” he said. “How much are you up for tonight? Could I suck you off and fuck you, or just one or the other?” Cad asked in a low, gentle voice.

“Hmmm... Master...” she said, her breath hitching at the added stimulation. “Your pet... is up for both, Master...”

Caduceus picked up the whipped cream again and moved back down the bed. “I’m so very glad to hear that, Kitten,” he said, applying the cream the same way as before.

Molly’s eyes widened a little, surprised that he was applying it again. “Your pet aims to please, Master,” she said. “May your kitten touch Master, as long as she doesn’t try to push?” Caduceus hummed in the affirmative as he licked his way up Molly’s cock. Cad took his time, sucking lightly on her balls, then moving up and over the head before he settled into a steady rhythm. Molly’s hand moved back into Caduceus’ hair, petting his head lightly before her hand stilled. “Master... So good...” Her voice was a whisper, not wanting to get too loud again. “If Kitten may make a request... Kitten would love it if Master would ride her... Turn the vibrations on full-blast, and then sink Master’s cunt down onto her cock... If it please Master...”

Caduceus pulled back a little. “Mmm, that’s a lovely idea, Kitten but... not tonight, if that’s alright?” he asked, then lapped at Molly’s cock.

Molly was a bit disappointed but would be damned if she was going to show that disappointment to him. “What else does M-master ha-have in mind for his kitten?”

Caduceus settled onto his stomach with Molly’s ankles over his shoulders. “I think teasing your cock until you beg to cum will be fun... and then I want to fuck you silly,” Caduceus said.

“Hmmm, your Kitten is very much here for that, Master...” she said, biting her lip to keep from getting too loud. “But please, turn the toy all the way up...”

Cad did as Molly requested. “As you wish, my dear...” he said, before sinking down and sucking on her in earnest.

It didn’t take long before Molly began shaking with need, unable to control it. Her balls were tightening, and it was only a matter of time before she knew she was mere seconds away from cumming. “Master, your girl is getting close... May she cum, Master?” She would beg if he told her to.

Caduceus wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Molly’s cock as he looked up at her. “Beg for it, Pet.”

“Please, please, please, Master...” Molly whimpered. “Please let your pet cum... Oh, please... Imagoodgirl... Hnnnn... Please, Master... Your girl is begging to let her cum down Master’s throat...”

“Good girl,” Caduceus said. “Cum for me,” he commanded, taking her cock into his mouth again.

A split second after the words left Caddy’s mouth, and she was in that warm cavern, Molly felt her entire body convulse and spasm, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. “Master!”

Caduceus swallowed all Molly had to give, swirling his tongue over the head to make sure he got every drop. “Gods,” he said with a gasp. “You’re such a good girl, Kitten...”

“And Master is so good to his kitten...” Molly said, holding onto the last shred of her sanity for just a few moments before a dam broke. “Oh... Red... Oh no, no no...” In that moment, an attack of dysphoria hit her so hard that she pulled away from Caduceus and nearly rolled off the bed. “Gods... I hate this...”

Caduceus was immediately concerned for Molly. His arms chased after her across the bed, reaching to pull her back to him. “Darling, what’s wrong? Let’s at least take the plug out...”

“I hate this!” Molly cried, a little louder than before, curling up into a ball on her side, giving Caduceus just enough space to carefully pull out the plug and turn it off. “I hate my body... I... hate being in the wrong body...”

Caduceus pressed his forehead against Molly’s back, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Oh, Molly... oh Molly, I’m so sorry... if I could fix this, I would...”

Hot, raw tears ran down Molly’s cheeks, comforted by Caduceus’ presence and words but completely unable to stop herself from shedding those tears. “I want... I need to have that surgery... I can’t keep having these episodes or I’ll go mad...”

“I know,” Cad said with a sigh. “We’ll get it figured out soon.”

“But first... I need to have my sperm frozen...” she reasoned as she started to settle down a bit. “Vax and Shaun have agreed to cover the surgery, and Percy said he can cover travel arrangements... I just need to get my sperm frozen so I can hopefully give one or two of our lovers children in the future.”

Caduceus nodded. “We have a plan in place. We should be able to get the loose ends tied up soon, and then we can do this...”

Molly rolled over to face Caduceus, tears still glistening in her eyes, but a bit more under control now. “I’m sorry that I killed the mood... I still want you to fuck me silly... but let’s finish our cocoa and treats first...”

Caduceus smiled gently and kissed Molly. “Okay, you sit up and relax, I’ll take care of it,” he said. Cad got up and brought the tray over, then unwrapped one cupcake and offered it to Molly.

“Thank you, Baby,” Molly said, taking the cupcake and biting into it. “Oh, these are delicious, Cad. I’ve always loved your cooking... and I’ve always wondered why you haven’t gone to culinary school.”

Caduceus shrugged. “I like cooking and baking, but I don’t want it to be my job,” he said. “Maybe someday I’ll take classes to learn more but... I’m good where I am.”

“Personally, I think you should apply to be on Master Chef,” Molly said, teasing and yet not teasing. “But it’s up to you... Either way, I’m proud of you, and happy to be on the receiving end of your talent.”

Caduceus smiled. “Thank you, Molly... I’m happy to make you things,” he said.

Molly sipped on her cocoa, smiling and thinking about the upcoming handfasting, coming up in just a few months. “Halloween needs to get here faster, so I can call you and Caleb my husbands... even if it’s not legal for another year...”

Caduceus swallowed a mouthful of cupcake. “Mm, just a few more months, really... I’m excited too,” he said.

“I’m glad that the handfasting is just going to be our family,” Molly said. “A ceremony and nice dinner party at the main building of the complex. Hmmm, I can’t wait to be your wife!”

Caduceus leaned over and kissed Molly’s cheek. “And I can’t wait to be your husband...”

After the cheek kiss, Molly turned her head and kissed him properly on the lips. “I love you so much... Mrs. Molly Clay... It has such a nice ring to it.”

Caduceus smiled and gave Molly a head bump, like a cat. “It certainly does,” he said. Caduceus set his empty mug aside wrapped one arm around Molly’s shoulders. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Molly said with a nod, handing her empty mug off to Caduceus as well. “I’m not quite ready to dive back into it, but maybe putting the plug back in will get me there?”

“Sure,” Cad said. He moved the tray off the bed and picked up the plug from where it’d been tossed earlier. “On your back again? Or knees?”

“We’re just putting it in and turning it on for now, so I can lift my legs for that,” Molly said easily, shuffling down on the bed and pulling her legs up again. “Hmmm, please, Honey...”

Caduceus applied a little more lube to the toy, then kissed Molly slowly and deeply as he pushed it in and turned it on. “There you go my dear...”

Molly moaned into the kiss as she was filled by the toy again, this time going in much faster and easier. “Mmmm, Cad... That feels really good... I’ll be ready soon... Just keep kissing me... When I say green, we can go back into the scene, alright?”

“Yeah, alright,” Caduceus breathed. He was surprised how quickly he found himself getting worked up again. Molly’s moans of pleasure really did it for him.

Molly lowered her legs and pulled Caddy up into her arms, kissing him more needily. She moved to roll them both over so that she was slightly on top of him, with just enough give in case he wanted to take control again. “What was it Essek calls you? Cafu? It’s cute...”

Caduceus pressed up against Molly, not wanting to roll them back over, but enjoying having her pressed close to him. “Mm, yeah... thanks, I think,” he said with a bemused smile

“Hmmm, I’ll let him have that pet name,” Molly chuckled. “I much prefer calling you Master... Green...”

“Mmmm,” Cad moaned, kissing Molly again and trailing one hand down to her hip. “Good girl, my Kitten...” he said.

“My Master... Will you please fuck your kitten silly like you promised?” Molly said with a sweet, innocent smile. “On my knees... with my hands bound behind my back... My face in the pillows and my ass in the air...”

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Caddy said. He rolled them both back over before rutting up against where Molly’s thigh met her hip. “Does my Kitten want.... rope?” he asked, kissing at Molly’s chest. “Or cuffs?”

“Hmmm, Kitten would love to be wrapped up in a rope harness...” Molly purred, knowing that Caduceus had been receiving practice sessions in shibari from Jester in recent months. “Master could send pictures to Mistress Jester and have her evaluate us... Your knowledge and your pet’s form...”

“That is a lovely idea,” Cad said. He gave Molly a peck, then got up and retrieved a couple loops of rope from his toy box. It wasn’t as extensive as Jester’s, but it was something. “You’ll have to sit up, Kitten,” he said, returning to the bed.

“Yes, Master,” Molly moved carefully, making sure that the plug didn’t start coming out as she moved to the Sit position on the bed. “As requested, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he said, as he started wrapping the rope around Molly’s shoulders and chest, using the rope to further accentuate her breasts. “Mmm... I can’t wait until these are bigger...” Caduceus purred.

“M-me too, Master...” Molly purred, her voice velvety smooth and incredibly turned on. “Your pet is really looking forward to... the night that Master makes love to his pet... in her new pussy...”

Cad leaned in and kissed Molly after he finished the harness. “Me too... I hope that it’s everything you want it to be,” he said. Caduceus cupped Molly’s breasts through the bra, enjoying the feeling for a moment before helping her turn around. “Now... relax your shoulders, Kitten.”

“Yes, Master,” Molly said, suddenly finding herself feeling weightless again, her body buzzing as though she was high. Being tied up like this was doing a wonderful number on her psyche. She was like putty in her Master’s hands. She definitely relaxed...

Caduceus smirked to himself and reached down to Molly’s ass, turning the plug up by one setting. “You’re so good,” he said. “I love you, Molly...”

Molly purred when she felt the increased buzzing of the plug, biting her lip a little. “Pet loves Master too... Imagoodgirl...” Her arms bound into the harness like this made it impossible to move, and yet she wasn’t at all frightened. In fact... she wanted a bit more. “Master... Your pet requests that before you fuck her... that she be punished for being too loud earlier... by getting flogged...”

Caduceus felt his pussy start to drip with how hot the scene was. He rested his forehead on the back of Molly’s neck and breathed in her scent for a moment. “Fuck... if Kitten really wants it... okay,” he said. Cad finished tying off Molly’s arms, then got up again to get his flogger. Caduceus trailed the tails of it over Molly’s back, her tied arms, and her shoulders. He then gave one light strike with it, then a harder one.

Molly kept her head bowed until the moment the harder strike hit her. She threw her head back in a howl of pleasured pain. “Ah! Fuck yes, Master... So good...”

Caduceus struck Molly again, little red lines appearing on her back, adding a beautiful detailed to the crisscrossing rope. “Do you want another, my Pet?”

“Yes, Master...” she said, lowering her head again in submission, though she had a delighted smile on her face. “Your pet wants to bleed, just a little...”

Caduceus traces a few of the welts with his fingers, then brought the whip down again. And again. He noticed a few of the marks starting to open. “Color, Pet?”

“Green, Master,” Molly gasped out, loving the feeling. “F-feels really good...” The trace amount of blood escaping the little cuts was minuscule, and she was getting off on the pain, so it was great! “But your pet is ready for the main event now, Master.”

“As you wish,” Cad said. He nuzzled into Molly’s hair before leaning heavily on her back to push her forward into the pillows. Once she was positioned right, Caddy sat back up and eased the plug out. “Mm... here we go,” Cad said, slicking up his cock. He let out a long low moan as he pushed inside. “Oooohh... fuck, Molly...”

Molly whimpered as she felt him enter her, the stretch of his cock just a little more than the plug had been. It felt amazing, but she inwardly hoped that he would give her a few moments to adjust. “Master... Oh, yes... Kitten loves her Master... Fuck...”

Caduceus reached over for his phone and snapped a picture of Molly’s back before sending it to Jester. ‘How do we look?’ he texted. Cad rocked in place, not really pumping but relieving some pressure and tension. “Ooohh... gods, Molly... you feel so good... my good girl...”

‘Ooooh, my GAW-DUH!’ Jester texted back excitedly. ‘Caduceus, that looks amazing! You’re really doing great! And Mollymauk looks really pretty!’

“Ah... Jester says you look really pretty, Molly,” Caduceus said before tossing his phone away. “Are you ready then, my pet?”

“Yes, Master...” Molly said, her hands clenching and unclenching behind her. “Please, Master, fuck your pet...”

Caduceus smoothed his hands over Molly’s hips and he spanked her ass just once. He pulled about halfway out and pushed in quick again. “Gods, yes...” Cad moaned, moving faster and harder, setting a quick pace.

“Oh, yeah...” Molly moaned, trying her best to be still and not push back. She was a good girl, getting railed by her favorite Master. “Yes, Master, it feels so good! Spank your naughty girl again, Master?”

Caduceus slapped Molly’s ass again, then paused to pull almost all the way out before slamming in again. “Ooh fuck yes! Fuck, Molly... you feel so good... my good girl,” he said. Cad gripped at Molly’s hips and pulled her back as he thrust in. “Ooh yes...”

Molly couldn’t hold back her cries anymore, and let out a loud, lewd moan into the pillows. “Ohhh, Master! Fuck yes! Ahh... Fuck your pet good! Fuck!” Each deep thrust hit her sweet spot, and she was seeing lightning in her vision, even when her eyes were closed. “Master... Kitten loves pain... Please... Bruise her hips with your grip... Ohhh, fuck...”

Caduceus growled and tightened his hands on Molly’s hips. “You like that, you little slut? You like getting railed by your master?” He reached one hand back and slapped her ass again. “Fuck, Molly, oh fuck oh fuck...”

“Oh, fuck, YES, Master!” Molly cried out, the word slut going straight to her cock, causing it to twitch. “Master... May your pet cum? Oh, gods, please let your pet cum! Fuck yes! Hnnn!”

“Ah.. fuck, yes! Your Master is about to cum too, Kitten,” Caduceus said shakily. He felt the tension building as he thrust harder, faster. “Cum with me, cum! FUCK!!”

“Yes, Master! YES!! MASTER!” Molly came hard onto the sheets below her as she felt herself filled with his seed. “Fuck! Fuck, it just feels so fucking good, Master!” Her entire body was ablaze with pleasure.

As Cad came down from his orgasmic high, he stretched out over Molly’s back. “Fuck... hah, that was really hot...” he said.

Molly turned her head so that she could see the edges of Cad’s face, and smiled brightly. “Yes, Master, that was incredibly hot...” she panted. “If Master’s phone is still in reach, He should take a picture of us like this...”

Cad looked to his other side and brought his phone over. “Smile, Kitten,” he said, snapping a picture. He kissed Molly’s cheek. “Do you want to stay full, or should we get you cleaned up?”

“Hnnnn, Kitten wouldn’t mind having the plug inside her again,” Molly purred. “Just... unless Master wants her to remain a mess, Kitten requests that the vibrations stay off.”

“Sounds good,” he said. Caduceus carefully sat up and got the plug ready. He pulled out and quickly replaced it in Molly’s ass, leaving the device off. “How are you feeling, Love?”

Finally emerging from subspace, Molly licked her lips. “Good, Honey...” she said. “Thirsty, though. Can I please have a bottle of water?”

“Sure, but let’s get you untied first,” Cad said, and set to untying Molly’s arms and helping her sit up. Once Molly was settled on the bed, Caduceus got her a bottle of water from the kitchen. “That was a lot of fun,” he said, sitting next to her.

“Hell yeah it was,” Molly said, drinking about half the water in the bottle in a few gulps. “I love you so much, Caduceus... I really needed that.”

Caduceus leaned over and kissed Molly sweetly. “I could tell... do you wanna get out of the harness or...?”

“Yes, please,” Molly said, running her hands over the tiny cuts that had already stopped bleeding, wincing a little. “As much as I love getting whipped so I bleed, I also love how much care you take afterwards with the aloe and salve application...”

Caduceus started carefully unwinding the rope around Molly’s chest, then got up to retrieve the salve. “I’m glad you like it so much... and I’m glad you’ve helped me come out of my shell a little,” he said with a smile, carefully applying the ointment.

“Hmmmm... You coming out of your shell over the last few years has been amazing,” Molly said, a look of admiration on her face that was bright as the sun. “I love you...”

“I love you too,” Caduceus said. He gently brushed Molly’s hair behind her ear. “You wanna call Jester?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Molly said with a brightening smile. “Your phone or mine?”

Caduceus checked his phone. “Mmm, yours, mine’s almost dead...” he said. Cad rolled back and lay back on the bed.

“Plug it in, and I’ll call her, then,” Molly said with a chuckle, pulling out her phone. When Jester answered the phone, she smiled brightly at them. “Hey there, Mistress!”

“Haaayyy, Molleee!”

Molly smiled brightly, then handed the phone to Caduceus. “Here, Master, you were the one who suggested calling Mistress.”

Caduceus waved at Jester then took the phone from Molly. “Hey Jess, how’s things? You two doing okay?”

“Hmmm, things are good now,” Jester said with a returned smile. “Fjord is editing video for me while I work on business stuff and get stuff ready to send to Patrons.”

“Oh, ah... should we let you go? Sounds like you’re kinda busy...” Cad said. “I mostly just wanted to check in properly, Molly and I are probably gonna turn in soon.”

“Oh, Nah, technically I needed a break, technically,” she said, flipping the camera around to show the stack of envelopes that had already been taped shut. “Good boy, calling to check in with me, tho! I gotta say, I was really impressed by that knot work!”

“Oh, haha, thank you,” Caduceus said with a bright smile. “I’m happy that Molly’s into it, gives me more chances to practice.”

“Maybe once you have a bit more practice, Mistress can show you off in an in-person demonstration at the club,” Jester said with a purr and a possessive smile. “Would you and Kitten like that?”

“Hmmm, I know I would, Mistress!” Molly quipped.

“That’s definitely an interesting idea,” Cad said. “We’ll put that on the to-do list.”

“I’m gonna let you go for tonight, Loves,” Jester said sweetly, smiling. “Lunch tomorrow in the cafe before you start work, Cad? Just you and me? Fjord will be at football practice with Mr. Strongjaw.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Caduceus said. “Let’s meet at eleven?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Jester said with a bright smile. “I’m gonna be up pretty late doing this Patreon work, so it’ll be nice to sleep in.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard, now,” Cad said, giving Jester a little finger shake. “But I get it... have a good night, Jess.”

“Goodnight, Honey!” she said, blowing a kiss to the screen before hanging up.

“So... What are we going to do for the rest of the evening?” Molly asked, taking the phone back from Cad.

“Hmmm... we could watch something on Netflix? Maybe ice cream?” Caduceus suggested.

“Oooh, yes!” Molly said. “Do you have they fixings for Banana Splits or Sundaes?”

“I thought I already had my banana split,” Caduceus said before bursting into giggles. “But yes, I have stuff for both.”

Molly quickly wrapped one arm around her fiancé’s neck in a headlock as he made that horrible pun, struggling to pull him down but finally succeeding. “Ya know, Babe, I could leave right now... I’m not going to, but I could if you keep making such awful jokes...”

Caduceus laughed and playfully struggled against Molly’s grip. “Noooo,” he said. “Stay, I’ll stop, I’ll stop!” Cad wrapped his arms around Molly and kissed her. “I love you.”

“Hmmm, I love you too,” she said, returning the kiss. “By the way... I think for breakfast tomorrow, I want to have a munch on your pussy...”

“Mmm, I look forward to it,” he responded. “C’mon, let’s get ice cream and pick a movie.”


	46. Chicken Curry A La Ruby

Bastion hadn’t been this nervous about a date in many years. Could this even be considered a date? Sure, it was dinner in the home of a very charming, beautiful woman who he held a romantic interest and physical attraction to, but was it a date, or just a discussion? His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was wearing a slightly-open dark blue shirt and black vest and slacks. He’d dug out his old cologne that she’d said was her favorite while they’d been together the first time... back in high school. Knocking on the door of her apartment, Bastion mustered up all of his bravery.

Marion straightened up when she heard the knock at her door. She had just put the finishing touches on dinner. She had also had trouble deciding if this was a date or not, and if it was, then what kind. No doubt Bastion would know all the kinds of work she did, but she didn’t want to play to that version of herself. In the end, Marion had chosen to wear a nice pair of jeans and a red blouse that was just this side of casual. “Just a moment,” Marion called out, making her way to the door. She pulled it open and smiled at Bastion. “Hello, welcome,” she said with a smile.

Bastion smiled brightly at Marion, and instantly felt weak in the knees at her simple beauty. She’d always done this to him, even when they’d been just teenagers meeting at their lockers at school. He reached out for her hand to kiss it in a debonair way. “Thank you for having me over for dinner, Marion,” he said. “It means a great deal to me.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome,” Marion said, blushing a little as he kissed her hand. “Come on in, I’ve got dinner all set,” she said, stepping back to welcome Bastion into her home.

The smell that hit his nose as soon as he was in the door was delightful. “Oh, my gods, what are we having for dinner? It smells divine!”

Marion let out a little laugh. “Thank you, you’re too kind. I made chicken curry with rice,” she said. “Come, let’s eat.”

“I was thinking of bringing a bottle of wine, but I didn’t think to ask you what was for dinner beforehand,” Bastion said, with a snarky smile at the end, holding up a bag with two bottles. “So I brought two! One red, one white. One we can share for dinner, and the other one is a gift for you. You pick which is which.”

“Such a gentleman,” Marion said, taking the bag from him and examining the bottles. “I think we’ll go with the white, it’ll be more refreshing that way.” She set the red on the counter in the kitchen and set to opening the white. “Go ahead and sit, I’ll be right over,” Marion said, indicating the dining table already set with their plates.

“You’ve always been such a wonderful hostess,” Bastion said as he moved over to the dining room table. The spread was simple but looked delicious. “I’m really looking forward to tasting your cooking! It looks great!”

“Thank you,” Marion said, returning to the table with the wine. As they ate, they made small talk until eventually the conversation turned to the real matter at hand. “So... you’ll come by my club sometime, won’t you? I’ve been running it since... well. Very nearly since we last saw each other.”

“I’d love to, Darling,” Bastion said, having always loved hearing her sing when they’d shared quiet moments together. “You were 17 when I got arrested, right? I was only 16 at the time. I got lucky and only did a year before I got released.”

“Mmm, I suppose that is lucky...” Marion mused. “You know, I always regretted not keeping in touch with you.”

“Yeah, a lot of that was my fault,” Bastion said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I should have called you once I got out, at the very least. I’d have known a lot sooner that I had a daughter, and I’d have been around to be a proper father for her.”

Marion took a sip of her wine. “Well, at least you’re here now... and you can be here to be a good grandfather,” she said with a smile. “What have you been up to these last twenty years?”

“It feels so strange to think about being a grandpa,” he said, sipping his wine as well. “As for the last 20 years... I got my GED while I was locked up and was able to start at a little community college the fall just before my 18th birthday. From there, I got my teaching degree with a minor in business, and I’ve been teaching for about the last ten years.”

“I’m really glad things worked out so well for you, Bastion,” Marion said. “I’ve been up to... well, the club, raising Jester... it hasn’t been easy, but you know, we got there.”

“And I’m so proud of you,” Bastion said, reaching across the table and taking her hand. “The club seems to be quite successful, and Jester has grown up to be an amazing woman, just like her Momma.” He looked around at the rather nice apartment and smiled. “If you’ll let me, I hope to start spending a lot more time with you, when you’re not working.” He knew about the escort and companionship side of her business but wasn’t going to be so blunt. Work was work, and nothing to be ashamed of, as long as the people she was with were clean.

Marion squeezed his hand in return. “Thank you,” she said. “I think I’d like to spend more time with you too. I don’t really know if I’m... ready to start a relationship again...” Marion said thoughtfully. “Would you mind taking it a little slow?”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all, Lady Marion,” Bastion said softly, a warm, genuine smile on his face. “You can tell me to stop if it gets to be too much for you but be prepared to be spoiled rotten.”

Marion smiled at him. “Alright, thank you again.” She returned to their dinners, nearly done now. “Ah... just to have everything on the table, are you aware of our... adult professions?”

Bastion nodded, unsure of what to say to the situation. “I know that Jester is an online entertainer, but I try to avoid looking at anything in that regard involving anyone who might be a student. I’m no stranger to porn, but I tend to stick to the content put on by men and women closer to our age. As for you, your work is your work, and even if we start dating again, I have no right to say what you can or can’t do for work.”

Marion sighed in relief and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “That is very good to know. I’m trying to phase myself out of private appointments, so we’ll see how that goes,” she said, sitting back in her chair.

Bastion finished up the last bite of his dinner before putting his chin in his hands and gazed at her with deep admiration. “I’ve really missed you, you know. Every day, as far as I can remember, there’s not been a day you haven’t crossed my mind.”

Marion felt caught for just a moment, between turning on her charming persona used for clients and being more like herself. She took another sip of her wine before responding. “I’ve missed you too, to be honest. Whenever I look at or think about our daughter, I end up thinking about you, what you’ve been up to.” Marion gave a little sigh. “I’d really like to start again with you, but I’m not entirely sure how...”

“I’m happy to hear that you’re willing to try, especially with how completely absent I’ve been,” he said. “What do you say we start the way we did on our first date? We’ve already had dinner, so we could maybe watch a movie or something? If you felt so inclined, I wouldn’t be averse to cuddling like we did that night.”

“That sounds really nice,” Marion said. She finished the last of her dinner and her wine before taking both their plates to the kitchen and setting them in the sink. It was way too soon to say it out loud, but Bastion knew that he’d never stopped loving this beautiful woman, and he was falling in love all over again. He grabbed the bottle of wine and their glasses, placing them on the coffee table before sitting on the couch.

Marion joined Bastion in the living room, sitting close to him. “How about you pick what we watch, since I made dinner?”

“What are you in the mood for, Darling?” Bastion asked, knowing exactly the different ways that could be interpreted.

“Hmmm, something simple, romantic... I trust your judgement,” she said. Once they had picked a movie, they settled in on the couch. Bastion had kicked off his shoes at the door after noticing that Marian wasn’t wearing any, so he pulled his legs up onto the cushions and got comfortable. Tentatively, he put his arm around the back of her shoulders to see if she responded positively to the simple advance. Marion leaned into Bastion’s open embrace, pulling her legs up onto the cushions as well. “This is really nice...” she said quietly.

He pulled her just a little closer, made a little braver by her words and her reaction so far. “I’m loving how familiar this is,” Bastion said. “Thank you for trusting me with even this much.”

Marion smiled and hummed pleasantly. “You’re very welcome,” she said.

Bastion wanted to lean in and kiss her right then, to hold her to him the way that he had back then... but he wasn’t going to move faster than she was comfortable with. “Marian, I’m... I’m really happy.”

Marion rested her hand on his arm around her shoulders. “I’m happy too... I think we’re gonna be okay,” she said. “Now shush, movie time.”

As they watched the movie, they finished the bottle of wine. By the end, Bastion’s arms were wrapped around Marion, comfortably holding her around the waist, just as they had done on their first date. “You know, Dear, this evening has been incredibly fun. Getting to know you again, spending time with you. I’d really like to see you again for a second date.”

Marion had her head rested on Bastion’s shoulder and looked up at him. “I would love that. Maybe... your place next time? I’m sorry, but I don’t really... go out much.”

“I’d love to have you come over,” Bastion said with a warm smile. “Is Wednesday your only night off from your work?”

Marion shrugged then. “It was convenient this week, but I can make time whenever is good for you.”

“Well, how about I come up to the restaurant on Friday night so I can see you perform, and then maybe on Saturday you could come over to my place?” Bastion suggested. “I’m pretty open on weekends unless it’s the weekend after midterms and two weeks before finals.”

“Alright, that sounds good to me,” Marion said. “It’s a date then, for you to come see me on Friday, and I’ll come over to your place on Saturday.” She moved to sit up then, stretching her arms.

Bastion didn’t want to leave, this night having been so amazing. However, he had a 9 AM meeting on campus that he didn’t want to be exhausted for or have to rush home to get ready for in the morning. “I’m afraid I’m going to need to say goodnight, Dear Marion...”

“Aww...” Marion said a little teasingly. “Well, that’s understandable. You’re a busy man. Come, let me walk you out,” she said, moving to get up.

Bastion got up with her, holding her hand tenderly as they walked to the door. Before opening the door, he pulled Marion close again. “I know we’re going slow, but I was hoping that you’d let me kiss you goodnight?”

Marion leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Bastion’s neck. “Of course, darling,” she said, drawing him in for a kiss.

That was it, Bastion knew for a fact that he was head-over-heels in love! Feeling her lips on his, tasting that familiar taste of her, her arms around his neck, was incredible. “Marion...” he hummed, opening his mouth to invite her in if she wanted to deepen it.

Marion so wanted to deepen the kiss, but she was cautious of going too fast, moving too quickly. So when Bastion opened his mouth, she almost reluctantly pulled back, just enough to gaze into his eyes. “Bastion...”

“I know... I look forward to seeing you Friday night,” Bastion said, kissing her again very gently, his hand on her cheek. “We can discuss particulars over text, yeah?” He pulled away carefully, reaching for the doorknob. “Goodnight, my darling.”

“Mmhmm, goodnight dear...” Marion said. She’d lowered her arms to his waist, but still didn’t want to pull away. “Oh, one more thing,” she said, pulling out her phone. “I kind of promised Jester I would get a selfie with you.”

Bastion grinned at that, getting close to her again and kissing her cheek while looking over at the phone. “I definitely want her to know that we’re happy,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Marion’s hair.

Marion smiled and snapped a few shots before putting her phone away. “Alright, now you can go,” she said, wrapping her arms around Bastion for one last hug.

“I’ll see you on Friday, Darling,” he said, enjoying the hug for the few moments it lasted, then pulling away. “I’ll text you...”

“I look forward to it,” Marion said. “Goodnight.”

Once Marion had sent Jester the photo, Jester immediately texted back excitedly. “Momma, you look so happy! Tonight must have gone really well! Are you going to see him again? Is he gonna be your boyfriend? Cuz that kiss looks like he’s really into you!”

“Haha maybe,” Marion texted back. “It went super well and we are gonna see each other again. He’s gonna come see me on Friday and I’m going to his place on Saturday.”

“Oh, that is so cool!!” Jester texted. “Let him know that I’ll have a reservation there that night, and he can join me during the show! It’ll be nice to spend some time with Dad. Oh, I’m so happy for you, Mom!”

“Will do, my Sapphire,” Marion responded. “I’m really happy too.” It was a little weird to have Jester calling Bastion her dad, but Marion shrugged at herself and figured she’d just get used to it.


End file.
